Black Sunset : Supernova
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: [UA] Alya Lestrange avait une vie toute tracée dans le monde Sang-Pur : Poudlard, puis un mariage arrangé avec un bon parti. Aucune promesse de bonheur, mais la sécurité des certitudes et des traditions. Sauf qu'Alya Lestrange n'existe pas. N'a jamais existé. Derrière la façade, il n'y a que Maellyn Black, une étrangère au futur incertain. Et à la colère dévorante. BS III.
1. Supernova : Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel. **Btw, Jo, Trans Rights are Human Rights. **

**Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Shadow:**

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Je suis contente que la rencontre entre Maellyn et Sirius t'ait plu (je suis un peu désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, et un tout petit fière d'y être parvenue). Je doute de réaliser tous tes vœux pour les parties à venir mais, promis, j'ai des bonnes surprises en stock !  
Narcissa risque de ne pas passer un très bon moment, ça c'est certain.

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Kaala ****:**

Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et bienvenue par ici !  
Je suis très contente que ma fic ait mérité un binge!reading (c'est un très beau compliment ^^)

Merci pour Pansy et Draco ! Ce sont deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup écrire ! (et merci aussi pour la Révélation)

Pour le moment, Maellyn accuse encore le coup. Il va falloir lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense vraiment. (Narcissa va aussi devoir se montrer patiente car elle est bien placée pour savoir à quel point les Black peuvent se montrer rancuniers).

Je ne sais pas tellement à quel point je vais dévier du canon dans les parties à venir. Pour le moment, je le suis de près, mais comme je n'ai pas toujours la main sur ces charmants gamins, je ne vais pas m'avancer…

Pour les Sombrals, Harry non plus ne les voit pas avant sa cinquième année, alors qu'il a assisté à la mort de Lily quand il était bébé. Mon interprétation du canon est qu'il faut avoir conscience de ce qu'est la mort pour les voir… Harry et Maellyn étaient bien trop petits pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'ils se passaient.

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Lupa :**

Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Comment vas-tu de ton côté ? (moi ça va, je suis en vacances – 'fin déjà à la moitié mais c'est pas grave –). En vacances aussi ?

Merciiii pour tes compliments sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ait autant plu !

C'est mal connaître Draco et Maellyn que de les croire incapables de se fourrer dans une aventure à l'aulne de celles de Harry Potter ! Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu galéré avec cette histoire de Retourneur de Temps (on a pas toujours la même logique avec Rowling) mais je suis assez fière du résultat !

La vérité est carrément compliquée à digérer pour Maellyn (et non, Pansy ne se doutait pas, elle est juste surprenante comme ça parfois. Et loyale jusqu'à la mort surtout).

Je doute que les retrouvailles entre Sirius et Maellyn auraient pu se dérouler autrement (même si j'aurais aimé qu'ils échangent au moins un câlin, parce que quand même!). Dans tous les cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé (et soulagée, j'avoue).

Je n'aime pas Fudge non plus, et j'ai peut-être un peu forcé le trait, mais cette scène avec Maellyn est un bon résumé de ce que je pense de lui. Quel connard ! (Dumbledore est au courant, oui. Ou, du reste, il a lu entre les lignes. Il est pas stupide).

Ah bah ça c'est sûr que ça ne va pas être des vacances très très sympas pour Narcissa (mais c'est un peu mérité pour le coup).

Je te laisse avec la nouvelle partie. J'espère que je continuerai à me montrer à la hauteur du défi ! Merci à toi pour ta super fidélité ! Bonne lecture !

**Juliette :**

Hi! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ah ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ! Ça fait un moment que je sais que Maellyn se trouverait dans la Cabane Hurlante (because Drama) et je suis assez contente du rendu final ! Et le fait qu'elle en apprenne un peu plus sur Sirius au passage est un véritable bonus (ou le début des emmerdes, à voir).

Elle avait toutes les pièces du puzzle, mais faut avouer que c'est tellement gros comme mensonge qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre par elle-même (encore moins quand ça la concerne aussi directement...)

Je te laisse la surprise de la temporalité dans le chapitre qui suit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à**Shadow, mimi70, TigresseOtaku, Sun Dae V, tzvine, henrismh, apko,****Tiph l'Andouille, ****Kaala, MAHA1959, Merly Flore, Lupa **et**Juliette **pour leur review sur la fin de la partie III. C'était des reviews finish qui m'ont fait super plaisir !

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Bon alors j'avoue que j'ai un peu plus de retard que ce que j'avais imaginé à la base (qui était de poster il y a deux semaines donc) mais j'ai déménagé pour commencé et vous pouvez aussi blâmer Jean-Michel (Blanquer) pour ça aussi.

Bon, entre ça et le reste, j'ai pas tellement était d'une productivité éblouissante (qu'en plus, j'avais retrouvé un petit rythme posé sur 17 et tout avant le déménagement. Je vais mettre à profit les vacances (et la pluie bretonne, au rendez-vous) pour avancer un peu quand même).

Sinon, que vous dire de plus ? Que j'aime beaucoup ce premier chapitre (et j'en suis carrément fière en plus) mais qu'il donne un peu le ton pour toute la partie Supernova. Je vous laisse donc juge. Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star_exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe. _

* * *

**Samedi 18 Juin 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Narcissa passa la première dans la cheminée. Elle savait que Draco, Christopher et Maellyn suivraient et elle savait aussi que si sa filleule arrivait la première au manoir, elle aurait le temps de disparaître avant son arrivée pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle devait absolument lui parler dès qu'ils seraient tous loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Même si elle savait que, quoiqu'elle dise, il était déjà bien trop tard.

Le silence du manoir était irréel après le brouhaha de la gare et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers la cheminée, se préparant au pire, se répétant qu'elle avait fait de son mieux et que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher ça.

Christopher arriva en premier, l'air encore assommé par la révélation de Maellyn. Elle surprit le regard méfiant qu'il lui glissa tandis que les flammes viraient au vert à nouveau.

Draco apparut quelques secondes après et son cœur se serra quand il croisa enfin son regard.

Ses yeux gris étaient particulièrement durs, ses lèvres si serrées qu'elles semblaient avoir disparu, et il eut un rictus mauvais.

Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, Draco avait l'air d'avoir pris le parti de Maellyn, ce qui était au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Elle gérait sa colère plus tard.

Finalement, sa filleule les rejoignit à son tour. Elle resta dans la cheminée, ses yeux fermés – ce qui accentuait davantage ses cernes presque noires – et quand elle bougea, Narcissa crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Elle fit un geste vers elle.

Son fils s'interposa aussitôt, une expression dangereuse sur le visage, comme s'il se retenait de justesse de sortir sa baguette magique pour l'attaquer.

\- Draco, ne soit pas ridicule, plaida-t-elle. Crois-tu vraiment que je veuille lui faire du mal ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Elle ne veut pas te parler.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu la voix de son fils être aussi grave, sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

Il ne hurlait pas, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui semblait lui manquer, tout comme il semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur Maellyn, juste à temps pour la voir sortir de la cheminée et commencer à s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier.

Sans doute allait-elle s'enfermer dans sa chambre et lui en interdire l'accès, ce qui ne rendrait rien plus facile.

\- Maellyn, je t'en prie... Je pense que tu as besoin de parler de toute cette histoire...

Sa propre voix avait bien du mal à ne pas trembler, mais elle réussit au moins à stopper sa filleule. Son cœur se serra à nouveau quand elle remarqua son dos crispé et ses poings serrés.

\- Si c'est pour entendre de nouveaux mensonges, ça ne m'intéresse pas, grogna-t-elle finalement, sa voix terriblement rauque.

Narcissa aurait aimé se porter à sa hauteur et la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer, ou au moins pouvoir croiser son regard, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chance pour que Maellyn la laisse faire.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, Maellyn, dit-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, et je l'ai regretté chaque jour.

A la façon dont Maellyn se redressa et agrippa soudainement deux pleines poignées de ses cheveux, Narcissa comprit que sa réponse n'était pas celle qu'il aurait fallu. Maellyn se retourna finalement, les yeux rouges mais les joues sèches, et Morgane son regard...

Jamais elle n'en avait croisé un aussi sombre – même quand Sirius ou Bellatrix avaient été au sommet de leur colère – et elle avait l'impression que Maellyn essayait de la réduire en poussière par la seule force de son regard.

\- Tu avais le _choix, _gronda-t-elle, un doigt accusateur pointé sur elle, ses traits si déformés qu'elle eut presque du mal à la reconnaître. Parce que tu savais la vérité depuis le début ! Et tu as _choisi _de me MENTIR ! _JE _N'AI PAS EU LE CHOIX !

La douleur que cachait ses cris – sans y parvenir une seule seconde, au contraire – firent accélérer les battements de son cœur, au point où elle eut l'impression qu'il était remonté dans sa gorge. Ses mots, eux, lui donnèrent l'impression d'être giflée à chaque syllabe.

Elle fit un geste vers elle, sa filleule recula vivement, et sa main retomba mollement le long de son flanc.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer mes raisons, Maellyn... Je t'en prie.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et elle eut les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Douce Viviane, comment allait-elle supporter de voir sa filleule aussi malheureuse et se voir refuser le droit de la consoler ?

Maellyn prit son visage entre ses mains pendant une seconde, renifla sèchement, puis lui fit face à nouveau, même si son regard n'était pas vraiment pointé sur elle.

\- Je me fiche bien de savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait, reprit-elle, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Tu l'as fait et je te hais de toute mon âme pour ça.

Son menton se mit à trembler, mais elle serra les lèvres, fronça les sourcils et se détourna, avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier d'un pas vacillant. Christopher se précipita vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir, tandis que Draco se mettait à nouveau entre elles deux.

Narcissa porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres pour contenir le sanglot qu'elle sentait remonter dans sa gorge, tandis qu'une larme lui échappait, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse décider ce qui était le plus douloureux entre le désespoir de Maellyn et son ton définitif.

_Tu l'as fait et je te hais de toute mon âme pour ça._

Un frisson secoua son corps et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle devrait faire face aux reproches de Maellyn quand elle lui apprendrait la vérité, mais elle s'était convaincue qu'elle réussirait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait toujours eu ses intérêts à cœur…

Elle s'était de toute évidence fourvoyée.

Elle suivit sa filleule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu puis reporta son regard sur Draco. Si son fils était resté et avait laissé sa cousine aux bons soins de Christopher, ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose pour elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton pour faire face à la tempête. Elle connaissait assez bien Draco pour savoir qu'il ne mâcherait pas ses mots, pas quand elle avait fait du mal à sa cousine et qu'elle lui avait menti, à lui aussi.

-Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?! siffla-t-il finalement, sa voix prenant les intonations de celle de Lucius sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Elle soupira et essaya de reprendre le dessus sur les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Si elle réussissait à adoucir Draco, elle aurait peut-être une chance d'en faire autant avec Maellyn.

\- Je l'ai fait pour la protéger, Draco.

Il eut un rictus.

\- De quoi ?! Bellatrix est à Azkaban !

Elle ferma les yeux une folle seconde.

\- Tu es bien naïf si tu penses que Bellatrix est ce qui peut arriver de pire à Maellyn. Crois-moi, Draco, j'ai toujours essayé de faire au mieux.

\- En mentant ?! Depuis le début ? Sur _tout _?!

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre – même si elle n'était pas certaine que Draco accepte de l'écouter – mais que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé d'entretenir une sorte de doute quant à l'identité de Maellyn – son surnom excepté –. Toutes les histoires qu'elle lui avait racontées… Chaque réponse qu'elle avait donnée à sa filleule quand elle lui posait des questions sur ses parents… Chacune de ses paroles avaient toujours été adressée à Alya Lestrange, pas à Maellyn Black.

Elle se sentit blanchir et un goût amer se diffusa dans sa bouche, comme si elle allait vomir. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle-même, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Draco serait sans doute satisfait de la voir s'écrouler sous la force de ses mots, mais elle restait sa mère.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot.

\- J'ai promis à Sirius que je m'occuperais d'elle et que je la protégerais. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

\- Dans ce cas, Black aurait dû te faire promettre de ne pas lui faire du mal ! Parce que c'est tout ce que tu as réussi à faire ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement qu'elle a passé la semaine à pleurer et qu'elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits ?! Le reste du temps, on dirait une coquille vide ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ce que tu lui as fait !

Il se détourna à son tour, non sans lui avoir adressé un regard meurtrier, et ce fut à son tour de prendre son visage dans ses mains, tandis qu'elle titubait jusqu'à la causeuse la plus proche.

Douce Viviane, qu'avait-elle fait ?

…

**Samedi 18 Juin 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Sans Christopher contre lequel m'appuyer, je me serais sans doute écroulée au bout de trois pas, comme si les quelques mots que j'avais craché au visage de ma grande cousine m'avait vidée du peu d'énergie qu'une semaine de cauchemar m'avait laissée.

Je me laissai guider en direction de l'étage, essayant de me concentrer sur chacune des marches que je gravissais, tout en ravalant mes larmes, au moins pour le moment.

Je ne savais pas vraiment qui j'espérais tromper. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir arrêté de pleurer depuis des jours, au point où mes joues me brûlaient à chaque nouvelle larme.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être ici, je ne voulais pas voir Narcissa, sauf que le manoir était le seul endroit où je pouvais être avec Draco et Chris, ce qui était déjà mieux que rien à défaut d'être parfait.

_Envoie un hibou si tu veux passer une partie des vacances chez mes parents._

Les mots d'adieux de Pansy me redonnèrent un peu de courage. Je n'étais pas obligée de rester ici et Narcissa pouvait bien essayé de s'interposer, elle n'avait plus voix au chapitre après tous ses mensonges.

Christopher resserra son bras autour de mes épaules tandis que nous traversions le couloir qui menait à ma chambre. Il poussa la porte pour moi.

Je me figeai à la vue de la pièce.

Rien n'avait changé depuis les dernières vacances, à l'exception de la parure de draps – des fleurs sauvages brodées avec des fils de soie avaient remplacé les motifs des roses en bouton – mais le lit à baldaquins aux rideaux crème, le bureau en bois précieux vieux de plusieurs siècles, la bibliothèque remplie de livres collectionnés au grès de mes anniversaires et la malle de Bellatrix sous la fenêtre qui me faisait face étaient tels que je les avais laissés.

J'eus un haut le cœur.

Ce n'était pas ma chambre.

C'était celle d'Alya Lestrange, héritière de deux familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, Sang-Pure et nièce adorée de Narcissa Malefoy.

Mon estomac de souleva à nouveau et un goût amer envahit ma bouche. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Christopher avec urgence et rejoignis la salle de bain aussi rapidement que possible, avant de m'écrouler près des toilettes.

Je n'avais presque rien avalé ces derniers jours et le mélange qui remonta de mon estomac me donna l'impression que ma gorge était en feu. Les spasmes me laissèrent avec la sensation d'être définitivement vidée de toute énergie, le corps tremblant et couvert d'une pellicule de sueur froide, mon cœur battant bien trop vite.

Le monde tournait étrangement autour de moi. J'attendis que le malaise passe pour me relever et me rincer la bouche, puis le visage. En relevant la tête vers le miroir, la personne qui me faisait face me fit presque peur.

Mon teint était livide, mes cheveux tombaient sans grâce autour de mon visage, mes traits s'étaient creusés chaque jour un peu plus au cours de la semaine, et les cernes qui soulignaient mes yeux étaient sans doute les pires que j'avais jamais eu.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle j'avais du mal à reconnaître mon propre reflet.

Narcissa n'avait pas été la seule à me mentir. J'avais fait un très bon travail toute seule – comment étais-je censée faire autrement ? – en m'inventant des ressemblances avec les portraits de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. La fossette au creux de mon menton – elle –, l'angle aigu de ma mâchoire – lui –, mes cheveux noirs – elle –, la forme de mon nez – Druella –, et combien d'autres encore ?

La vérité était que mon visage m'était devenu étranger, comme le reste de mon existence.

A cette pensée, mon cœur s'accéléra à nouveau – si vite qu'un voile noir passa brièvement devant mes yeux – et je serrai les poings pour reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions.

Dans un craquement sinistre, le miroir qui me faisait face se fendit sur toute sa longueur, barrant mon reflet en deux.

Les pas précipités derrière moi me firent relever les yeux vers la porte et Christopher apparut à son tour dans le miroir, ses lèvres serrées et son regard inquisiteur.

\- Aly, tout va bien ?

La mention de mon surnom me tira une grimace et mon cœur fit une nouvelle embardée, envoyant comme une vague de chaleur à travers mon corps.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grognai-je en fermant les yeux, comme si j'allais réussir à retrouver un semblant de calme en me plongeant dans le noir.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas l'obscurité que je trouvais derrière mes paupières, mais l'éclair vert qui précédait mes pertes de conscience à chaque fois que je me trouvais en présence d'un Détraqueur, suivit par l'expression torturée de Sirius Black tandis qu'il me dévisageait, son regard semblant voir jusqu'à mon âme.

_Tu n'étais pas censée découvrir tout ça de cette façon. Je suis désolé, ma fille._

La chaleur qui saturait mon corps sembla augmenter encore, et les battements de mon pauvre cœur se firent désordonnés, et douloureux, cette fois.

Une succession de petits claquements aigus me replongèrent dans la réalité et je me forçai à rouvrir les yeux. Si la semaine passée m'avait appris une chose, c'était bien que mes souvenirs ne s'emballaient jamais plus facilement que lorsque je serrais les paupières.

Le miroir était entièrement craquelé cette fois, comme si je l'avais frappé à plusieurs reprises à l'aide d'un objet lourd pour détruire mon reflet.

Un frisson remonta ma colonne.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette idée me traversait la tête, et j'aurais sans doute préféré m'y prendre à la moldu plutôt que ma magie s'en charge à mon insu, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude.

Le miroir céda soudainement, les centaines d'éclats se détachèrent en même temps, créant une vague de verre qui m'obligea à reculer pour ne pas être blessée.

Je me retrouvai face à morceau de mur nu, sur lequel mon reflet ne pouvait pas se réfléchir. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me dégageai sèchement, réalisant en me retournant que mon cousin m'avait finalement rejoint.

J'ignorai son regard implorant pour rejoindre ma chambre et chaque nouveau détail que je remarquai faisait battre mon cœur plus vite et trembler mon corps. Je détestai cette pièce presque autant que je haïssais désormais Narcissa Malefoy, et je voulais effacer son existence même, à défaut de pouvoir effacer celle d'Alya Lestrange !

Mon regard accrocha la vitrine qui trônait fièrement au milieu de ma bibliothèque, exposant nombre de trophées d'enfant, ainsi que mon faire part de naissance, ma première tenue et la photo de mariés de Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Il ne me fallut que quelques pas pour atteindre la chaise de mon bureau et je la projetai de toutes mes forces contre la vitrine, brisant la porte et chacune des étagères dans un fracas de tous les diables. Emportée par mon élan, je m'écroulai à genoux dans les morceaux de verre, libérant enfin le cri de rage qui me torturait la poitrine depuis la Cabane Hurlante.

J'eus vaguement conscience des bras qui se refermèrent autour de moi tandis que les larmes revenaient à la charge, toujours plus brûlantes que celles qui les avaient précédées.

Il y avait comme une odeur de brûlé quelque part, mais je n'eus pas la possibilité de découvrir d'où elle provenait car l'obscurité m'engloutit une fois de plus.

...

**Dimanche 19 Juin 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Je rouvris les yeux dans un sursaut, comme si j'étais tombée dans mon rêve, sans que je ne puisse me souvenir de l'histoire improbable que mon cerveau avait bien pu imaginer pendant mon sommeil, une première depuis une semaine.

Le ciel de lit qui me surplombait ne m'était pas familier – en soie bleue ciel, brodée de constellations – et un soupir soulagé passa mes lèvres.

Mon message avait été reçu et je n'avais plus aucune envie d'entrer dans mon ancienne chambre.

\- Comment tu te sens, Maellyn ?

Je tournai la tête vers la droite, découvrant Christopher à mon chevet, un livre à la main et l'air définitivement inquiet tandis qu'il me dévisageait.

Je pris une seconde avant de répondre, faisant l'inventaire des signes que me renvoyaient mon corps. J'étais un peu moins fatiguée que les jours précédents, mes yeux me parurent moins bouffis, mais la lourdeur au fond de mon cœur demeurait, immuable.

J'allais sans doute devoir m'y habituer à défaut de pouvoir la déloger.

Finalement, je haussai les épaules.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

Christopher fronça les sourcils et glissa un regard vers la porte, avant de répondre.

\- Plus d'une journée. Lady Malefoy a appelé le Médicomage Perrin et je crois que tu as interdiction de quitter ton lit pour la semaine. Il a dit que tu étais épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement, et que c'était une bonne chose que tu sois en vacances.

\- Il n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi ?

\- Ta tante...

Mon feulement le coupa.

\- Elle n'est pas ma tante !

Mon ton agressif lui tira un soupir.

\- Lady Malefoy a blâmé les examens de fin d'année.

\- Évidement, grognai-je. Elle a menti une fois de plus.

Au cours de la semaine passée, j'avais eu largement le temps de découvrir à quel point les mensonges saturés toute mon existence. Il y avait eu ceux de Narcissa pour commencer – le plus cruel d'entre tous – et il y avait ceux que je m'étais fait à moi-même pour être une parfaite héritière Sang-Pur – mes ressemblances inexistantes avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus, les excuses que je trouvais à Deloris, certains de mes goûts et autant d'envies ignorées –.

Sans oublier que ce n'était sans doute que le début.

Christopher prit ma main dans la sienne avec douceur, et la légère pression de ses doigts me sortirent de mes pensées.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement, Maellyn ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Draco ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Il m'a dit que c'était à toi de me le dire. Je pense qu'il a raison.

Je déglutis un peu bruyamment et mon cœur s'accéléra douloureusement, comme à chaque fois que je repensais à cette nuit de cauchemar – simple prélude à la semaine effroyable qui l'avait suivie –.

\- Je...

Il serra ma main un peu plus fort.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant... Juste, si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le préciser. Depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir, Chris avait toujours été mon premier confident, comme j'avais été le sien. Je devais être celle qui en savait le plus sur ce qu'il avait vécu l'année dernière au manoir Rowle, et même si je n'étais pas convaincue que lui parler allait changer grand chose pour moi, je lui devais au moins la vérité.

Parce que je ne supportais plus les mensonges.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de commencer mon récit, du moment où nous avions aperçu Potter et Granger voler l'hippogriffe, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Sirius Black dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick.

\- Tout avait beau pointer dans la même direction, je ne voulais pas y croire... Mais Black n'a rien démenti quand je l'ai confronté et...

Ma voix se brisa, sans pour autant que de larmes ne s'échappent, tandis que le souvenir de ma brève rencontre avec mon vrai père rejouait dans un coin de mon crâne. Je ne pouvais pas remettre en cause la sincérité de ses regrets, non plus que je pouvais prétendre avoir mal compris les mots d'adieu qu'il m'avait soufflés avant de s'enfuir.

J'avais toujours douté que Bellatrix m'aimât – et sans doute ne m'aimait-elle pas, ce que j'espérais – mais tout cela était sans importance car mes vrais parents m'aimaient et je haïssais les Lestrange de tout mon cœur.

Un jour, je me vengerais.

\- Draco a laissé entendre que Sirius Black était innocent... C'est vrai ?

\- C'est ce que Nott soutient et il a sans doute raison.

\- Tu n'y crois pas ?

J'eus un soupir. Ce n'était pas que je n'y croyais pas, mais plutôt que je ne savais plus vraiment qui ou quoi croire depuis une semaine.

\- Parce que s'il n'était pas Mangemort, et s'il n'a pas trahi les Potter, tout ce qu'on sait de lui devient un peu plus crédible, surtout si Pettigrow était un Animagus non déclaré.

Ça avait été la diatribe favorite de Pansy, tandis que Draco et elle essayaient d'intégrer tout ce que nous avions appris au cours d'une même nuit, et je n'avais aucun argument contre. J'avais toujours trouvé l'histoire de Black bancale et illogique et, avec du recul, j'étais étonnée qu'aucun de nous quatre n'ait pensé à la possibilité que Black soit tout simplement innocent et victime d'un affreux concours de circonstance

\- Je sais...

Un silence s'installa entre nous, et je fis de mon mieux pour occuper mes mains – et un peu ma tête – en attrapant le verre d'eau sur ma table de nuit, entouré par un large choix de potions qui me tirèrent une grimace. Le médicomage Perrin prescrivait en général le moins de potions possibles, arguant que le corps était capable de se soigner par lui-même, et qu'il y ait une dizaine de fioles différentes ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : j'étais plus mal en point que ce que je pensais.

L'eau soulagea ma gorge sèche, sans pour autant réussir à réveiller l'appétit qui aurait dû me torturer le ventre après tout le temps que j'avais passé inconsciente.

\- Finalement, tu es plutôt chanceuse, je trouve.

C'était la dernière chose que je pensais entendre comme conclusion, et je tournai la tête.

\- Pardon ?

Christopher ne détourna pas le regard, tout juste haussa-t-il les épaules, une moue étrange sur les lèvres.

\- Quand tu auras 17 ans, tu pourras laisser la société Sang-Pur derrière toi et personne ne songera à te retenir, de quelque façon que ce soit, parce que tu es une Sang-Mêlée. Je ne serais pas le seul à t'envier à ce moment-là.

Cette fois, il eut une grimace que je connaissais bien – celle qu'il avait toujours eu quand il retenait ses larmes – et je sentis ma gorge se serrer.

Christopher n'avait jamais été le parfait petit héritier dont avait rêvé ses parents – trop réservé, presque timide, et toujours critique face à la doctrine Sang-Pur – et depuis qu'il avait passé presque une année entière enfermé au manoir Rowle, il ne cachait plus qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la société Sang-Pure.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait refusé que Narcissa lui organise une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom pour ses quatorze ans : Euphémia et Thorfin Rowle avaient perdu leur héritier depuis longtemps.

Quelques mois plus tôt, j'admirai encore son courage : je n'étais pas Deloris, je n'arrivais pas à me conformer parfaitement aux attentes de la société Sang-Pur à l'égard d'une héritière des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, mais je m'étais résignée à mon sort. Le mieux que je pouvais espérer était d'épouser quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais m'entendre. Le contraire signifier tirer un trait sur la seule famille que j'avais et c'était une certitude qui me terrorisait.

Tout était différent maintenant. Ma tante n'était pas ma tante, Draco ne semblait pas décidé à me tourner le dos malgré le sang qui coulait dans mes veines, et, Black ou non, j'étais la fille d'un rebelle notoire.

Lorsque la vérité éclaterait, les portes de la société Sang-Pur allaient se fermer pour moi plus vite que ce que j'étais capable d'imaginer...

Un éclair de douleur, quelque part au fond de mon crâne, me tira presque une grimace, et je décidai d'en rester là concernant mes hypothèses.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu tomberas en disgrâce avec moi, soufflai-je finalement.

Chris eut une moitié de sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Draco dans ma chambre.

\- Ah, tu es réveillée ! Tu te sens mieux ?

Je hochai la tête – même si c'était presque un mensonge – et j'attendis qu'il m'explique pourquoi il avait son air des mauvais jours – regard sombre, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées – qui le faisait tant ressembler à son père.

Il vint s'installer en tailleur au pied de mon lit en silence, échangeant au passage un regard avec Christopher, comme s'ils avaient mis au point un moyen de communication pendant que j'étais inconsciente.

\- Tu as l'air moins fatiguée.

\- J'ai dormi plus d'une journée, ça doit y être pour quelque chose.

\- Tu as faim ? On peut demander à Patty de monter quelque chose.

\- Non, merci, répondis-je. Que s'est-il passé ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mon dernier repas remontait au train – où j'avais grignoté quelques confiseries pour acheter ma tranquillité auprès de Pansy – mais j'avais encore l'impression d'avoir le goût de ma bile dans la bouche et je m'étais habituée à l'inlassable bourdonnement de mon estomac.

Draco soupira.

\- Ma fête d'anniversaire aura lieu samedi soir et ma mère voulait revoir le programme avec moi une dernière fois, comme si on avait pas assez perdu de temps là-dessus pendant les dernières vacances... Bien sûr, tout ça n'était qu'une excuse pour me _parler... _Je la déteste !

J'eus une grimace compatissante, sans pour autant être vraiment surprise. Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas du genre à renoncer facilement. Elle allait vouloir tirer les choses au clair et nous faire entendre sa version de l'histoire.

Si elle espérait obtenir mon pardon – ou celui de Draco – elle allait devoir faire usage de la magie – ce dont je la savais déjà capable –. Elle m'avait menti sur tout, depuis le début, et elle avait tout fait pour me transformer en la parfaite petite héritière Lestrange, alors qu'elle devait être l'une des rares personnes à savoir que je n'étais pas faite pour ça pour commencer.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Lucius soutenait que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une petite sauvageonne plus jeune, ce qui m'avait valu un nombre incalculable de remontrances de sa part. La seule raison pour laquelle je m'étais tout de même forcée à rentrer dans le moule était la peur d'être séparée de ma marraine – et de Draco – si je ne me montrais pas à la hauteur.

La possibilité que Lucius me jette à la porte était presque tentante aujourd'hui.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour reprendre mon calme, de peur de réveiller le mal de crâne que je sentais latent au fond de mon cerveau.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demandai-je finalement.

Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres.

\- J'ai quitté la pièce dès qu'elle a commencé à évoquer le sujet. Je me fiche de ses excuses. Elle a eu tord de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

Sans compter que nous ne savions sans doute pas tout. J'avais beau avoir passé la dernière semaine dans une espèce d'état second, alternant des crises de larmes que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler, et de longues périodes durant lesquelles j'arrivai à contenir toute cette histoire dans un coin de mon crâne, je savais que Pansy et Draco s'étaient creusés la tête pour déterminer à quel point Narcissa Malefoy avait menti et pourquoi.

\- Pansy ne va pas être contente de toi...

\- Pansy n'est pas là et elle n'osera pas me frapper le jour de ma fête d'anniversaire.

Il faisait sûrement preuve de naïveté – Pansy n'avait pas hésité à m'entraîner dans une mission d'espionnage le jour de ma fête l'été dernier – mais il ne pourrait pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu.

\- Père m'a dit qu'on allait fêter mon anniversaire ce vendredi. Apparemment, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ma surprise...

De mémoire, c'était une véritable première, puisque Narcissa Malefoy s'occupait personnellement d'organiser quelque chose de mémorable à chacun de nos anniversaires, et Lucius devait vraiment avoir eu une idée hors du commun pour que sa femme le laisse s'en charger.

Une autre fois, j'aurais sans doute essayé de deviner quoi – Lucius ne brillait pas particulièrement pas son imagination, c'était loin d'être infaisable – mais cette histoire d'anniversaire me renvoyait toujours au mien.

Mon ventre se serra une fois de plus, menaçant presque de me faire courir aux toilettes.

Je déglutis difficilement, ma gorge si serrée que la douleur manqua de m'arracher des larmes.

_Bellatrix t'as enlevée quelques jours après ta naissance._

J'ignorais ce que Black pouvait bien entendre par « _quelques jours » _mais je savais que cela signifiait que je n'avais jamais fêté mon anniversaire à la bonne date pendant toutes ces années, tout comme j'ignorais où j'étais née, ou encore le nom de ma grand-mère maternelle.

C'était comme si j'étais un puis sans fond de questions sans réponse, et chacune d'entre elle tournait en rond dans ma tête, grignotant mon cerveau chaque seconde un peu plus.

Ma dernière pensée déclencha un éclair de douleur aiguë quelque part au niveau de ma tempe gauche, accompagnée par un bourdonnement désagréable au fond de mes oreilles, et je ne pus retenir une grimace.

Ce n'était pas la dernière fois – et sans doute pas la dernière non plus – aussi m'obligeai-je à compter les secondes, les dents et les paupières serrées, priant pour que ça ne dure pas plus d'une interminable minute comme trois nuits auparavant.

J'étais arrivée à vingt-sept quand la sensation reflua. Des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux et il me fallut quelques secondes pour y voir plus clair.

Naturellement, Draco et Christopher me dévisageaient avec la même inquiétude.

\- C'est rien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Draco serra les lèvres et Christopher haussa un sourcil impérieux, celui qui précédait toujours une remarque que je n'allais pas aimer.

Je n'eus toutefois pas l'occasion de l'entendre, car la porte de ma nouvelle chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Narcissa Malefoy.

Comme toujours, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un magasine de mode : tout, de son chignon élaborée à la paire d'escarpin en cuir blanc, était parfait.

Je l'avais toujours admirée pour cette exacte raison – quelques semaines plus tôt, une part de moi espérait lui ressembler plus tard – mais la seule chose que je voyais maintenant était une façade trop éblouissante pour ne pas être suspicieuse.

Après tout, chacun de ses sourires avait caché un secret, et sans doute était-ce toujours le cas.

Je détournai bien vite le regard, incapable de croiser le sien sans avoir envie de me jeter sur elle.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillée, Maellyn.

Je ne répondis pas et un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre. Draco se leva, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, parfaitement positionné entre sa mère et moi.

Narcissa eut un soupir exaspéré mais ne commenta pas.

\- Je suppose qu'une discussion n'est toujours pas à l'ordre du jour ?

Mes dents grincèrent à force d'être serrées trop forts et la douleur au fond de mon crâne changea de forme, pulsant au même rythme que les battements de mon cœur au niveau de mes tempes.

\- En attendant, il est grand temps que tu prennes tes potions. Patty ne devrait pas tarder à apporter ton repas.

\- Elle n'a pas faim, l'informa Draco, son ton mordant et sans aucun doute une expression mauvaise sur le visage.

\- L'appétit vient en mangeant.

Je reconnus sans mal l'inflexion autoritaire dans sa voix, celle qui avait toujours été le dernier avertissement avant une punition quand Draco et moi allions trop loin.

Cela aurait sans doute réussi à faire entendre raison à Alya Lestrange – après tout, sa tante se montrait toujours inventive quand il s'agissait de trouver une punition déplaisante et éducative – et je n'avais jamais eu pour habitude de pousser ma chance, parce que ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Exceptée que je n'étais pas une jeune fille de bonne famille et qu'à la seule pensée de devoir avaler quelque chose, j'avais envie de vomir.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, grondai-je, relevant les yeux une brève seconde pour lui jeter un regard aussi noir que mon nom.

J'eus le temps de la voir hausser un sourcil, ce qui n'avait jamais été bon signe.

\- Le Médicomage Perrin a été très clair : il te faut du repos, de bons repas et tes potions. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser t'affamer, même si je dois te donner la béquée moi-même !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas faim et JE NE VEUX PAS TE _VOIR _! VA-T-EN !

Une vague de chaleur me traversa et je vis Narcissa trébucher en arrière sur plusieurs pas, peinant à retrouver son équilibre, perchée comme elle l'était sur ses talons. Elle se rattrapa sans grâce à la commode, manquant de faire tomber le vase en porcelaine qui la décorait.

Si elle ne tomba pas, son masque aimable se fissura et si je n'avais pas eu autant de mal à reprendre le dessus sur ma respiration saccadée, sans doute aurais-je été satisfaite de lui découvrir une grimace de douleur et des yeux brillants.

Elle redressa le menton et lissa des plis invisibles le long de sa robe.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Maellyn.

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte soit à nouveau fermée, avant de m'affaler contre mes oreillers. Des points noirs dansaient à nouveau devant mes yeux, le monde tanguait étrangement et mon mal de crâne me donnait l'impression d'avoir enfiler un casque bien trop étroit.

Malgré tout, le poids sur ma poitrine était comme un peu moins lourd.

Draco se hissa à mes côtés, son dos contre la tête de lit, et passa un bras prudent autour de mes épaules. Je laissai ma tête rouler dans sa direction, et il commença à caresser mes cheveux avec douceur.

Comme si ma petite démonstration de magie instinctive avait consumé toute l'énergie que ma longue nuit m'avait permis d'emmagasiner, je ne tardai pas à sombrer à nouveau.

…

**Jeudi 23 Juin 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

A côté de Narcissa Malefoy, Madame Pomfresh passait presque pour une garde malade permissive. Si elle n'avait pas essayé de m'imposer une visite – même si je la soupçonnais de passer quand je dormais – la marque de son autorité demeurait indéniable.

Parky avait déserté les jardins du Manoir pour me tenir compagnie – et me surveillait avec attention, calquant ses siestes sur les miennes –, Christopher avait été tenu de m'expliquer que si je continuai à ne pas vouloir prendre mes potions quotidiennes, je serais privée de visite de sa part et de celles de Draco, et qu'elle n'excluait pas la possibilité de m'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste si ma santé déclinait encore. J'étais également tenue de garder le lit – tout juste avais-je le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain – et ma seule distraction, outre les visites, était la radio.

Entre deux programmations musicales et autre émission futile, j'étais donc régulièrement informée de la progression des Aurors dans leur chasse à l'homme : Sirius Black demeurait introuvable.

C'était sans doute la seule pensée qui me permettait de supporter la journée sans avoir envie de hurler.

Sirius Black continuait à échapper aux Aurors du pays, sans doute parce qu'il abusait de sa forme Animagus, peut-être aussi parce qu'il pouvait traverser toute la Grande-Bretagne en une nuit s'il avait vraiment quitté Poudlard sur le dos de ce maudit hippogriffe – ce qui, d'après la dernière théorie de Draco, était tout à fait possible –.

L'autre nouvelle qui revenait encore plus souvent était la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui verrait s'affronter l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. Depuis que Lucius avait annoncé qu'il avait obtenu des tickets dans les tribunes officielles, c'était aussi la nouvelle obsession de mon cousin.

Ça, et rendre la vie de sa mère la plus désagréable possible.

Il était parfaitement capable d'imaginer tous ses stratagèmes seul, mais je soupçonnai Pansy de lui souffler quelques idées. Il refusait de parler à sa mère directement, il ne voulait pas mettre un orteil dans l'atelier de peinture qu'elle avait fait installer dans une annexe du jardin d'hiver pour son anniversaire, et il abusait de toutes les mauvaises habitudes qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire passer – le langage négligé, sa posture avachie, son impertinence ou encore faire craquer ses doigts –. Je le soupçonnai d'avoir prévu quelque chose pour sa fête d'anniversaire...

D'après Chris, l'ambiance était particulièrement pesante dans le manoir, au point que Lucius semblait réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'était pas exclu qu'il m'inflige une visite pour m'accuser d'être la responsable du comportement de Draco.

C'était en partie vrai, mais mon cousin ne faisait que défendre mes intérêts avec sa démesure habituelle.

Quelque part dans le manoir, une des nombreuses horloges – l'arrière grand-père de Lucius avait été un fin collectionneur – annonça dix-sept heures et j'eus un soupir.

Patty n'allait pas tarder à arriver avec le plateau de thé, accompagné d'un assortiment de pâtisseries, fruits frais et sandwichs divers. Christopher ne manquerait pas de me rejoindre et il allait encore négocier quelques bouchées de ma part, avant de me faire la lecture – pas un livre sur la Métamorphose, mais plutôt un roman moldu, à croire qu'il avait découvert une étagère secrète dans la bibliothèque du manoir –.

Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé l'appétit et c'était ce qui semblait inquiéter le plus le médicomage Perrin.

Ce n'était pas ma faute si chaque bouchée avait un goût de terre. Je préférai ne rien avaler que supporter l'arrière goût désagréable qui restait collé à mon palais pendant des heures.

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte de ma chambre et je retins un grognement.

\- Entrez.

Ni Patty, ni Christopher apparurent, et je plissai les yeux en voyant Narcissa. Elle m'adressa un sourire hésitant.

\- Je ne reste pas, Maellyn. Tu as de la visite.

Je crus une folle seconde que Pansy avait réussi à s'inviter – elle en était capable et, si je pouvais compter sur elle pour me distraire avec ses histoires, cela signifiait aussi que j'allais devoir jouer finement si je ne voulais pas vomir le peu que je réussirais à avaler – mais ce fut une silhouette bien plus haute qui entra, une fois que Narcissa se fut effacer.

Mon premier coup d'oeil fit accélérer mon cœur et une sueur froide perla à la base de ma nuque.

_Non, elle est à Azkaban._

Je repris le dessus sur ma respiration trop rapide en quelques inspirations.

Ce n'était pas Bellatrix.

C'était seulement sa sœur.

\- Bonjour, Maellyn, dit-elle après m'avoir dévisagée avec attention.

\- Bonjour, Madame Tonks, soufflai-je, incapable de me montrer aussi sèche que d'habitude en présence de Narcissa.

Elle eut un sourire délicat.

\- Andy suffira, ou je vais me sentir obligée de t'appeler Miss Black.

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas Miss Lestrange, je m'en fiche.

Son regard appuyé me donna presque l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire mes pensées.

\- Cela serait bien inapproprié, puisque tu n'as rien d'une Lestrange, ma douce.

Le surnom affectueux me fit presque sursauter. Narcissa l'utilisait souvent, et depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit de ma famille, Androméda Tonks demeurait une parfaite étrangère et je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer cette marque de familiarité de sa part.

Sauf si Narcissa était restée à la porte pour espionner et l'avait entendue.

Tandis qu'Androméda s'installait sur la chaise près de mon lit, ce fut à mon tour de la dévisager. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, c'était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je m'étais rejouée la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Narcissa des dizaines de fois depuis la Cabane Hurlante, les sous-entendus évidents maintenant que je savais la vérité.

Pour tout ce que j'en savais, Androméda avait découvert ma véritable identité par elle-même, et sans doute en voulait-elle aussi à sa sœur.

Ce qui était loin d'expliquer sa visite.

Patty apparut soudainement avec le thé, qu'elle déposa sur un plateau entre Androméda et moi. Tout comme moi, elle ne mit pas de lait ou de sucre, et souleva sa tasse avec suffisamment d'élégance pour me rappeler qu'elle avait grandi dans le même monde que le mien.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

Elle prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

\- Ma très chère sœur m'a appelée à l'aide. Elle semble convaincue que tu aurais besoin de réponses maintenant que tu as découvert la vérité.

Demander de l'aide était loin d'être le premier réflexe de Narcissa Malefoy, et encore moins à sa sœur reniée. Elle devait vraiment se sentir acculée pour s'y résoudre.

_Bien fait pour elle._

Toutefois, le choix de Narcissa était des plus surprenants. Pour tout ce que j'avais compris – et j'avais passé plus d'une semaine à disséquer chaque souvenir qui aurait pu m'apporter des informations, quelles qu'elles soient – Androméda Tonks ne connaissait la vérité que depuis peu de temps, possiblement l'été dernier, si je me fiais à l'étrange discussion que j'avais surprise avant notre départ pour la France.

\- Vous saviez, lui rappelai-je.

Ses traits s'affaissèrent et elle eut une grimace.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai toutefois essayé de convaincre Narcissa d'arrêter de te mentir, à plusieurs reprises, ce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié. J'ai failli t'écrire, à de nombreuses reprises, mais je n'ai que trop conscience que nous sommes des étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Je doute que tu m'aurais cru.

Je déglutis, autant pour ravaler la bouffée de haine qui avait fait accéléré mon cœur – Narcissa s'était montrée encore plus égoïste que ce que je pensais – que pour débarrasser ma bouche du goût amer des regrets.

Si j'avais reçu une lettre d'Androméda Tonks – ou bien encore de Sirius Black – m'annonçant que j'étais Maellyn Black et que la femme que je considérai alors comme ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une mère me mentait sur _tout, _depuis le début, qu'aurais-je fait ? Cela aurait-il été vraiment mieux que la façon dont j'avais tout découvert ? Ou pire ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et je décidai de changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi vous ?

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre une nouvelle gorgée, mais stoppa son geste et reposa sa tasse dans la saucière en faisant tinter la porcelaine.

\- Parce que je suis celle qui a le plus fréquenté Sirius après qu'il ait été renié, puisque nous étions la seule famille digne de ce nom qui restait à l'autre... Et je dois être l'une des rares personnes au Royaume-Uni à avoir rencontré ta mère.

Mon cœur rata un battement, ma gorge se serra subitement et je sentis mes yeux commencer à me brûler. En comparaison de tout ce que Narcissa m'avait appris sur Bellatrix, et de toutes les anecdotes que j'avais glané ici ou là au fil des années, ma mère biologique était une véritable énigme, dont je ne connaissais que le nom.

_Judy Adler._

\- Comment était-elle ?

Ma voix était tremblante et je reniflai sèchement pour garder les larmes à distance. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à m'écrouler devant Androméda Tonks pour commencer, et une fois que je commençai, j'avais du mal à arrêter.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois, quelques mois avant ta naissance. Elle m'a donné l'impression d'être une jeune femme forte, sûre d'elle, et un peu rebelle. Elle était de toute évidence très vive d'esprit et elle était dotée d'une répartie très acérée. Sirius et elle étaient très bien assortis et je pense que j'ai rarement vu Sirius aussi heureux que cette fois-là.

C'était comme si j'étais un désert et que ses mots étaient l'eau providentielle que j'attendais depuis une éternité. Mon cœur battait plus fort et un peu moins douloureusement, et si mes yeux me brûlaient encore, j'avais moins l'impression d'être sur le point de m'effondrer.

_\- _Ils étaient vraiment amoureux ?

Son regard se perdit une folle seconde au loin et son sourire devint encore plus triste.

\- Oui... Je pense vraiment que oui.

Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Dans le monde Sang-Pur, les mariages d'amour étaient une exception. J'aurais bien eu du mal à désigner un seul couple qui puisse donner l'impression de s'aimer, et je pourrais encore me tromper tant les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait au cœur des manoirs, une fois que les fêtes étaient terminées.

C'était une idée un peu étrange que mes parents aient été amoureux, même si cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre de la part de Sirius Black, puisqu'il semblait avoir tout fait pour que sa vie échappe aux règles de la société Sang-Pur.

\- Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard ?

Androméda resta une longue seconde silencieuse dans ses pensées, ses yeux perdus au loin et une expression étrange sur son visage.

\- A Poudlard ? Non, Judy était américaine, Maellyn.

Mes entrailles me donnèrent l'impression de sombrer avant de remonter dans ma gorge, juste avant que mon cœur se lance dans une étrange course contre la montre. Mes mains se mirent à trembler avec tellement de force que je renversai du thé sur les draps avant de réussir à la reposer sur le plateau près de moi.

C'était trop.

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, essayant de garder le dessus sur ma respiration, priant pour que les larmes refluent, parce que j'étais fatiguée de pleurer pour tout et pour rien.

Les révélations qui se succédaient me donnaient l'impression d'être coincée au milieu d'une tempête. Le retour du beau temps semblait impossible et il allait bientôt ne plus rien rester de moi.

S'il restait encore quelque chose.

Mes parents n'étaient pas mes parents, ma tante n'était pas ma tante, mon nom n'était pas mon nom, mon anniversaire n'était pas mon anniversaire, et maintenant, mon pays n'était pas mon pays ?

Le matelas s'affaissa, précédent un bras autour de mes épaules et une étreinte définitivement maternelle.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer, Maellyn... Vu ce que tu traverses, personne ne pensera à te le reprocher, à commencer par moi.

Je voulus me recroqueviller, me faire si petite que je finirais peut-être par disparaître, mais Androméda resserra son étreinte et commença à caresser mes cheveux avec douceur.

Un long frisson remonta le long de mon dos et mes larmes y virent comme un acte de rédhibition. Les sanglots déchirèrent ma gorge, secouant mon corps avec force, au point de faire claquer mes dents les unes contre les autres.

Au point où j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

Androméda ne me lâcha pas durant toute ma crise de larmes, murmurant des paroles apaisantes à mon oreille, caressant mon dos avec douceur, traçant des cercles lents sur lesquels je finis par calquer ma respiration.

Quand j'eus retrouvé mon calme, je me sentais plus fatiguée que jamais. Une part de moi voulait que je ferme les yeux pour que le sommeil m'emporte. Inconsciente, je n'aurais plus à me soucier de rien, et je me sentirais sans doute un peu moins mal à mon réveil.

L'autre partie de mon cerveau était bien décidée à profiter de la visite d'Androméda jusqu'au bout, parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée si une telle chose se reproduirait. Narcissa était capable de monnayer ce genre de privilège et j'avais toujours autant besoin de réponses.

Je me forçai donc à me redresser, conjurant mon entêtement pour une bonne cause.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Ma gorge me brûlait, mes yeux me donnaient l'impression de vouloir sortir de leur orbite et mes lèvres asséchées s'étaient fendues. Les larmes avaient toutefois eu le mérite de ralentir mes pensées et de me laisser plus détendue.

J'hochai donc la tête et Androméda desserra un peu son étreinte, me laissant la possibilité de me redresser un peu.

\- Si elle était américaine, comment a-t-elle rencontrer mon père ? soufflai-je finalement, la voix trop éraillée pour parler plus fort.

\- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Maellyn... Sirius avait un seul confident à l'époque, et il s'appelait James Potter. Mais je peux essayer de me renseigner. Je pense que Remus Lupin doit s'en souvenir.

Je ravalai ma déception, mais je décidai de la croire. Rien ne l'y obligeai et elle était venue pour répondre à mes questions.

\- Est-ce que je lui ressemble ?

Elle m'obligea à relever la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris que ceux de Narcissa, mais ils auraient pu être d'une toute autre couleur tant ils en dégageaient une lumière différente.

\- Judy Adler était blonde et c'est bien la seule chose qui vous différencie toutes les deux. Tu as ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche... Quand je t'ai vu l'année dernière à Fleury et Botts, c'est elle que j'ai reconnu.

Je ne fis rien pour retenir le soupir de soulagement qui passa mes lèvres. Narcissa n'avais jamais essayé de me faire croire que je ressemblai à Bellatrix – il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas et je n'étais pas aveugle – mais une part de moi s'était convaincue que je devais bien avoir un air de famille avec elle, même un peu.

Maintenant que je savais qu'elle avait assassiné ma mère, je préférais savoir que j'étais bien plus Adler que Black, au moins physiquement.

La fatigue était en train de prendre le dessus – malgré tout le temps que je passais à dormir, en partie à cause des potions du médicomage Perrin, j'étais encore épuisée et pleurer n'avait certainement pas aidé – mais je ne voulais pas abandonner.

Pas tout de suite.

\- Vous pouvez me parler de la fois où vous l'avez vue ?

Androméda serra une dernière fois mon épaule avant de retrouver la chaise à côté de mon lit. Le thé était froid sur le plateau, et les plateaux de gâteaux étaient intactes. Elle réchauffa le thé d'un coup de baguette et me tendit l'assiette de scones.

\- Mange pendant que je parle ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment faim – mes derniers sanglots m'avaient donné l'impression que j'allais vomir – mais cela ne semblait pas négociable.

Je portais un morceau de scone à ma bouche : Androméda eut un sourire et prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

\- Je crois que j'ai bien failli ne jamais rencontrer ta mère et, à vrai dire, si la seule distraction de James et Lily Potter n'avaient pas été un excès de correspondance, je n'aurais sans doute jamais su que Sirius allait être père... Ils sont arrivés chez moi un après-midi d'été – en juin je crois – en moto et Sirius a essayé de se faire pardonner pour ne pas m'avoir prévenue pour toi. Je me souviens à quel point j'étais furieuse contre lui, surtout que Narcissa m'avait envoyé une lettre sous-entendant que Judy et lui s'étaient mariés en secret, et sans m'inviter. J'ai laissé Judy entrer et Sirius est resté à la porte. A sa place, j'aurais sans doute été intimidée, et si elle l'était, elle n'a rien laissé paraître. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de tout ce que je lui ai raconté – principalement des histoires embarrassantes à propos de Sirius, juste pour lui faire regretter sa bêtise – mais je sais qu'elle était fille unique, qu'elle a étudié à Salem, que sa mère est décédée quand elle était très jeune et qu'elle était férue de mécanique... Elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar moldu, elle...

La voix d'Androméda se brisa et son regard devint étrangement brillant. Elle tenta de cacher son malaise dans sa tasse de thé, mais ses mains tremblaient.

Le silence s'étira un long moment, durant lequel je fus incapable de la lâcher du regard, mon scone oublié. J'attendais la suite, gravant chaque information sur ma mère dans un coin de ma tête, afin de ne jamais les oublier.

C'était très peu, mais c'était certainement mieux que rien.

Androméda reposa sa tasse de thé vide sur le plateau et croisa à nouveau mes yeux, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

\- Je pense qu'elle était une belle personne, Maellyn. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, pas plus que toi.

De toute évidence, elle m'avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait et mes entrailles se serrèrent. Ma mère restait une inconnue dont je ne connaissais quasiment rien, surtout comparé à tout ce que je savais sur Sirius Black.

Ma gorge se serra à nouveau. A part elle, mon père et Remus Lupin, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir connu Judy Adler ? Elle devait bien avoir des amis ou encore un peu de famille aux Etats-Unis, sauf que trouver des moldus dans un pays aussi grand, sans plus d'information que le nom d'une femme décédée près de treize ans plus tôt, semblait frôler l'impossible.

La seule personne qui pourrait m'aider était en cavale et je doutais que Sirius Black soit assez idiot pour risquer d'être repris en entretenant une correspondance.

Si seulement je pouvais au moins obtenir un nom, juste un seul...

_Burt White_

Ma pensée fulgurante me fit l'effet d'une claque. Mes larmes refluèrent tandis que mon cœur se mettait à battre plus fort, diffusant ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'espoir dans mes veines.

La lettre !

Androméda avait joué les messagères pour Burt White à notre arrivée pour les vacances de Pâques. Il était moldu – si je m'en tenais au papier de la missive –, elle devait l'avoir rencontré !

\- Qui est Burt White ?

Androméda me dévisagea, ses yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

_Elle le connaît !_

Je me redressai contre mes coussins, ma fatigue oubliée.

\- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

Elle semblait vraiment curieuse.

\- Narcissa a brûlé la lettre que vous lui avez remis à Pâques, mais Draco a réussi à en sauver un morceau. Il ne restait pas grand chose de lisible, mais il y avait ce nom. Qui est-il ?

Elle me dévisagea à nouveau, un plis entre ses sourcils, avant de soupirer.

\- Je te promets que je répondrai à cette question, Maellyn, mais pas aujourd'hui. Dans ton état, je crains que...

\- Ne changez pas de sujet ! Qui est Burt White ?!

Mon ton agressif fit exploser le verre posé sur ma table de nuit, libérant de l'eau sur le parquet lustré. Un éclat de verre toucha ma joue et la soudaine douleur transforma ma colère en quelque chose de plus sombre.

Ma gorge se serra, puis un sanglot la déchira. Ma respiration devint incontrôlable – chaque bouffée d'air une torture – et le monde se mit bientôt à tanguer autour de moi, me donnant presque la nausée.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un demi-million de questions et j'avais _besoin_ de réponses, juste pour m'aider à mettre du sens au milieu du chaos dans lequel je vivais depuis près de deux semaines.

Androméda se releva lentement, ses mains levées, comme pour me montrer qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal, alors que je voulais juste qu'elle me dise la vérité !

\- Je vais aller chercher Narcissa. Je reviens.

Je voulus lui hurler de rester et lui rappeler que je ne voulais pas voir Narcissa – elle avait trop menti, pendant trop longtemps, pour que je veuille écouter ce qu'elle pourrait répondre – mais seul un râle quitta mes lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ait pu la rejoindre, et Narcissa apparut à nouveau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et l'air plus abattue que je ne l'avais jamais vue.

_Elle joue la comédie, _me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête, celle qui avait pris les intonations de Pansy au cours des derniers jours.

\- Dis-lui, Androméda...

Un an plus tôt, j'aurais sans doute eu envie de pleurer en entendant sa voix tremblante et en la voyant détourner les yeux. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de lui jeter le plateau de thé en plein visage.

Je tournai la tête vers Androméda, me préparant au pire – puisque le meilleur semblait avoir disparu pour l'éternité –.

Elle mit un long moment à détourner les yeux qu'elle avait rivé sur sa sœur.

\- Burt White est l'oncle maternel de Judy Adler, dit-elle finalement. Lui, ainsi que ton grand-père, étaient sur Londres il y a encore quelques mois.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre toute sa phrase – ma mère avait encore de la famille ? J'avais un oncle et un grand-père, quelque part ? – mais quand mon cerveau eut enfin pris la pleine mesure de la réponse d'Androméda, je sentis presque physiquement une nouvelle pièce du puzzle trouver sa place dans les méandres de mes souvenirs.

_J'ai vu Androméda Tonks hier, comme convenu. D'après elle, Lady Malefoy aurait effacé la mémoire de la famille moldue de Judy Adler, et les aurait renvoyés aux Etats-Unis sans autre forme de procès._

La voix de Miss Ross étaient aussi claire dans mon esprit que le jour où je l'avais entendue, mon oreille plaquée contre la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Mon corps se mit à trembler, hors de contrôle, et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur voulait s'échapper de ma poitrine en passant par ma gorge. Quand je rouvris les yeux, ma vision était trouble et comme obscurcie.

\- Que leur as-tu fait ? grognai-je, ma voix terriblement rauque à mes oreilles.

Narcisssa semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, ce qui était sans doute une première, et elle s'accrochait à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas vaciller.

Elle resta toutefois silencieuse et un cri passa mes lèvres, précédent un frisson qui remonta le long de ma colonne. Un bruit de verre, suivi d'un courant d'air, m'apprit que ma magie venait de faire exploser les fenêtres derrière moi.

\- QUE LEUR AS-TU FAIT ?!

Narcissa passa des mains tremblantes sur son visage, avant de se redresser.

\- Je ne leur ai pas fait de mal. Je les ai juste renvoyés chez eux. Ils voulaient te voir, mais j'ai estimé que tu étais trop jeune pour apprendre la vérité, et j'avais raison. Essaye de retrouver ton calme, Maellyn, tu vas finir par te faire du mal...

Elle fit un pas vers moi.

\- NON !

Ma magie m'échappa à nouveau, la projetant avec violence en arrière, l'éloignant de moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, je ne voulais plus la voir, et je ne voulais plus jamais lui parler. Elle m'avait mentie, toutes ces années, et elle avait décidé de me priver de la famille de ma mère.

_Ma famille._

_Ils voulaient te voir._

C'était déjà beaucoup plus en quelques mois que les Lestrange en douze ans.

_Ils voulaient te voir._

Je voulais les voir.

_Lady Malefoy aurait effacé la mémoire de la famille moldue de Judy Adler, et les aurait renvoyés aux Etats-Unis sans autre forme de procès._

Existai-je seulement encore pour eux ? A quel point Narcissa avait-elle voulu les mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

Et s'ils ne se souvenaient plus de ma mère ? Si elle avait _tout _effacer ?

Un spasme me déchira le ventre et je n'eus même pas le temps de rejoindre le bord du lit avant que mon estomac ne se vide, remplaçant le goût du sang dans ma bouche par celui de la bile. Soudainement plus faible, je m'écroulai sur le côté, un voile noir obscurcissant peu à peu ma vision.

Je voulus lutter.

Arracher des détails à Narcissa. Savoir si, oui ou non, j'avais disparu aux yeux de ma famille moldue...

Echouai.

Je fus happer par le vide, encore, et j'accueillis l'inconscience avec un soupir de soulagement.

Ne plus penser, c'était ne plus souffrir, et j'avais besoin d'un répit.

Juste quelques secondes.

...

**Samedi 25 Juin 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Le reflet dans le miroir me donnait envie de hurler.

Narcissa avait beau avoir déniché une robe d'un rouge profond – une couleur que je portais rarement – c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

Kristina – la coiffeuse attitrée de la famille – avait camouflé mon teint pâle et mes cernes avec beaucoup trop de maquillage pour une fille de mon âge – comme d'habitude, elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire – et mes parfaites anglaises étaient de retour, tout comme mon éternelle frange.

La seule concession de Narcissa avait été le médaillon des Lestrange – que j'avais bien failli jeter au fond du lac à Poudlard –.

Je n'avais pas envie de descendre parader auprès des Vingt-Huit Consacrées. Je n'avais pas eu le droit de quitter mon lit depuis mon retour au manoir et voilà que je devrais passer la soirée à feindre que tout allait bien ?

Si j'arrivais à garder le contrôle sur ma magie jusqu'au départ des invités, ça serait sans doute un miracle.

Trois coups à ma porte annoncèrent l'entrée de Draco – très élégant dans un smoking noir surmonté d'une cape verte foncé, ses cheveux parfaitement plaqué en arrière – et je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres pour atténuer le plis entre ses deux yeux.

Même s'il râlait depuis notre retour, nous savions tous les deux que sa fête d'anniversaire serait loin d'être banale ce soir. Il avait fêté ses quatorze ans au début du mois, il faisait désormais parti des _grands, _ceux qui avaient le privilège d'assister aux bals avec les adultes et de terminer la coupe de champagne distribuée au moment du toast.

Cela signifiait aussi qu'il était d'âge à se retrouver fiancé – même si l'annonce officielle ne serait pas faite avant ses dix-sept ans – et que son père n'allait sans doute plus tolérer ses caprices très longtemps. Il allait passé l'été à étudier ce qui pourrait lui être utile au moment de reprendre les reines de la fortune Malefoy, et peut-être même que Lucius allait l'initier à la Magie Noire, quitte à s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres de Narcissa.

Si la fête de ce soir n'avait pas été donnée pour son quatorzième anniversaire, je serais sans doute restée alitée et j'aurais laissé Narcissa se débrouiller avec les rumeurs.

J'avais essayé de l'envoyer au diable hier, quand elle était venue m'apporter ma robe repassée, et j'avais compris trop tard qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre espoir de réussir à m'amadouer.

Elle avait donc changer d'approche et je n'étais pas certaine d'aimer le retournement de situation.

\- Il me semble que Draco ne mérite pas d'être puni, surtout pas quand il se montre aussi loyal envers toi. Tu as déjà brillé par ton absence à la célébration familiale, tu vas donc faire l'effort d'être présente à sa fête officielle, même si tu ne restes qu'une paire d'heures. Et avant d'imaginer la mise en scène d'un scandale digne des frasques de ton père, je te rappelle que le premier qui en pâtira sera Draco, pas moi.

J'avais serré les dents et j'avais gardé le silence, n'ayant plus d'arguments à énoncer pour échapper à la corvée mondaine.

Je serais là pour l'anniversaire de Draco – et sans doute devrai-je également me montrer lors de la fête en l'honneur de mon propre anniversaire – mais Narcissa pouvait toujours rêver si elle pensait que j'allais la suivre dans les fêtes qu'elle jugerait digne d'elle. Draco n'était pas le seul à pouvoir inventer des excuses improbables.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, me souffla Draco.

\- Il semblerait que Kristina soit plus douée pour me donner bonne mine que le mécidomage Perrin... Christopher est prêt ?

\- Je crois qu'il est déjà en bas. On y va ?

Il me présenta son coude et j'y glissai ma main. Nous traversâmes le manoir en silence et rejoignîmes le hall d'entrée en quelques minutes. Comme souvent, Narcissa et Lucius portaient des vêtements coordonnées – une robe traditionnelle pour Lucius et une robe en dentelle pour Narcissa – d'un bleu profond, et Christopher était plus discret dans son ensemble gris anthracite.

Pour un peu, j'aurais pu croire qu'ils étaient tous en deuil. Narcissa préférait des couleurs plus claires une fois l'été venu.

Je saluai Lucius d'une révérence, ignorant la légère grimace qui avait salué mon arrivé au bras de son fils. Sans surprise, il ne s'était pas préoccupé une seule seconde de mon état de santé, ce qui était sans doute mieux ainsi. J'étais incapable de prédire de quelle façon ma magie aurait bien pu l'accueillir.

Je pris place à la droite de Christopher, ce qui m'éloignait le plus possible de Narcissa et j'inspirai profondément pour affronter la suite. Je n'avais pas envie d'être là, mais Christopher m'avait promis de m'aider à m'éclipser dès que possible.

Bien entendu, entre l'accueil des invités, le toast en l'honneur de Draco et l'heure de politesse, « dès que possible » ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Les Flint furent les premiers à arriver, Caelina en tête. Elle serra Narcissa dans ses bras, puis nous embrassa chacun à notre tour.

\- Tu es très élégante, Alya.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à moi en utilisant ce prénom et une soudaine bouffée de chaleur m'obligea à baisser les yeux pour ne pas assassiner Caelina du regard.

Ce qui suivit m'apprit très vite que j'allais avoir du mal à tenir jusqu'au toast. La succession des invités, tous engoncés dans des tenues de plus ou moins bon goût, arborant des sourires particulièrement faux, et dont la grande majorité me dévisageait ouvertement, comme si j'étais un monstre de foire. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir s'il s'agissait d'une nouveauté, ou si la vérité m'avait juste ouvert les yeux, transformant ce que je prenais pour une forme d'admiration en du voyeurisme affiché.

Après tout, j'étais censée être l'héritière la plus en vue des Vingt-Huit Consacrées.

Quand les Parkinson arrivèrent enfin – Pansy éblouissante dans une courte robe argentée, ses bras recouverts de dentelles noires, ses parents vêtus de tenues bien plus traditionnelles et sobres – mon cœur semblait battre des tambours de guerre, le monde tanguait à chaque pulsation et j'étais à deux doigts de tourner les talons pour regagner ma chambre.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, manquant de m'étouffer tant elle était incapable de la moindre démonstration de délicatesse.

\- Tâche de ne tuer personne ce soir, Black. Organiser ton évasion d'Azkaban risque des se révéler pénible.

Un sourire m'échappa et elle s'éloigna, non sans un dernier clin d'oeil, sa démarche assurée malgré sa paire de talons.

L'effet de son arrivée ne dura pas longtemps et quand elles revinrent à la charge, mes palpitations n'étaient pas loin de me voler mon souffle, sans parler de la sueur froide que je sentais couler le long de ma nuque. Magie ou non, le dos de ma robe n'allait pas tarder à être trempé.

Le bon côté, c'est que j'aurais une excuse pour quitter ce cirque.

Deloris finit par apparaître dans la cheminée, précédant ses deux frères comme à son habitude. Je la vis exécuter deux parfaites révérences devant Lord et Lady Malefoy, offrir son sourire le plus éclatant à Draco, en plus de ses meilleurs vœux d'anniversaire, avant qu'une expression plus neutre ne se glisse sur ses traits quand elle se tourna vers Christopher et moi.

Elle n'avait jamais été fan de Chris pour commencer – sûrement parce qu'aussi gentil soit-il, il était difficilement manipulable – et de toute évidence, elle m'en voulait encore pour avoir refusé de me confier après la Cabane Hurlante, quand il était évident aux yeux de tous que mon monde s'était écroulé.

Pansy s'était chargée de propager sa propre rumeur – j'avais été le Dernier Voeux de Sirius Black et la rencontre m'avait secouée – mais Deloris avait voulu des détails.

J'avais refusé, très sèchement. Elle s'était vexée et j'avais au moins eu la paix jusqu'au banquet de fin d'année.

Sa révérence se fit raide devant moi, et j'en fis de même sans même avoir besoin de me forcer. J'étais tellement crispée face au défilé des invités que mes mouvements manquaient certainement de grâce.

Après l'arrivée des Greengrass – Daphné semblait parfaite dans sa robe rose pastel – nous rejoignîmes la salle de balle. Chacune des familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées méritaient d'être accueillies en personne, mais le reste des invités – une majorité de hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère à qui Lucius voulait sans doute présenter son fils unique – se contenteraient d'être annoncés par Parky.

Je fus presque immédiatement kidnappée par Pansy.

Elle m'attira vers les musiciens – l'orchestre habituel, qui devait assister à plus de fêtes d'anniversaires qu'Anthea Yaxley – et me dévisagea, ses yeux noirs perçants.

\- Comment tu vas, petite ?

J'eus un sourire dur.

\- Tu veux dire l'on ne peut pas lire ma joie de vivre sur chaque trait de mon visage ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et eut un rictus qui découvrit ses canines étrangement pointues. Elle ressemblait presque à une créature sauvage sur le point de se jeter sur une proie.

Et j'étais la proie.

\- Inutile de gaspiller ton énergie à jouer les insensibles, Black. Tu es nulle à ce jeu-là pour commencer, et Draco m'a envoyé jusqu'à deux lettres par jour depuis la semaine dernière.

J'eus un soupir et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je suis en guerre ouverte avec Narcissa et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de devoir supporter tous les autres dans le grand salon.

Pansy s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Draco m'a demandé de te tenir compagnie ce soir. Retrouve moi dix minutes après le toast de Lord Malefoy dans le hall. Et rassure-toi, j'ai déjà mis Yaxley au parfum.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je lui ai promis mille souffrances s'il lui prenait l'envie de remettre votre dispute sur le tapis ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, Flint et Avery garderont aussi leurs distances et Draco est censé contenir la curiosité de Nott. Tu devrais être tranquille.

Je voulus la remercier, mais Christopher vint me chercher pour que je rejoigne Draco. Le toast de Lucius était imminent et ma place était avec eux.

Chris me tendit une coupe de Champagne et je me surpris à détailler les bulles délicates qui remontaient le long de la parois du verre d'une façon presque hypnotique.

Mon cousin se tenait entre ses deux parents, le visage rosi de plaisir – il aimait être au centre de l'attention – mais essayait malgré tout de garder un air détaché, fixant son regard quelque part au-dessus de la tête des invités.

Christopher et moi étions en bas de l'estrade, aux premières loges mais pas tout à fait autorisés à partager la lumière qui brillait sur les Malefoy ce soir.

Puisque je n'avais aucune envie de faire face à tous ces idiots de la société Sang-Pur, c'était sans doute pour le mieux, et cela valait aussi pour Christopher.

\- Mes chers amis, salua Lucius, un sourire presque sincère aux lèvres. Merci à toutes et à tous d'êtres venus pour célébrer l'anniversaire de mon fils unique, et héritier, ce soir. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'était hier qu'il bouleversait nos vies, à sa mère et moi, et le voilà déjà sur le point de vivre une nouvelle naissance. Ce soir, tu fêtes tes quatorze ans, mon fils. Tu ne deviens pas encore notre égal, tu peux désormais y prétendre. Puisse cette soirée te porter chance et puisses-tu trouver ta place dans notre monde où tu es bien plus que le simple bienvenu. Joyeux anniversaire, mon garçon.

Lucius leva son verre avant d'attirer Draco dans une embrassade presque historique.

Je portai le Champagne à mes lèvres, juste après avoir répété mes vœux de bon anniversaire – que je pensais vraiment, ce dont tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter – et je bus deux longues gorgées. Les bulles explosèrent dans ma bouche, puis la fraîcheur céda la place à un goût fruité rappelant vaguement la poire et la noisette, avant que l'alcool prenne le dessus et devienne plus brûlant sur ma langue.

Je n'avais guère manger aujourd'hui – je n'avais simplement pas faim, et le dernier repas que Narcissa m'avait littéralement forcé à avaler avait fini dans les toilettes – aussi je sentis presque aussitôt la chaleur remonter de ma gorge jusqu'à mes tempes.

Le monde vacilla, agréablement cette fois.

Je n'étais pas censée terminer ma coupe – je n'avais pas encore quatorze ans – mais je me fichais particulièrement de ça ce soir, et je reposai mon verre vide en lançant un regard provoquant en direction de Narcissa.

La meilleure partie fut sans doute qu'elle me détaillait déjà et que je ne fus pas émue une seule seconde par son air réprobateur.

Quelques mois de cela, je me serais ratatinée sur moi-même à cette seule pensée, mais j'étais déjà pour ainsi dire punie – alitée comme je l'étais – et je voyais difficilement comment elle pourrait empirer ma situation.

Et une part de moi s'en fichait royalement.

Christopher me tendit son bras pour me conduire en direction du Grand Salon, et je pris une profonde inspiration pour affronter le pire.

J'étais la cousine de Draco Malefoy, tout le monde pensait que j'étais Alya Lestrange, nièce de Narcissa Malefoy. Je devais jouer le rôle d'hôtesse, comme je l'avais toujours fait depuis mes sept ans, quand bien même j'étais loin d'être assez âgée pour cela.

Deloris avait toujours eu un don pour toute cette mise en scène – du choix de la décoration, à celui de musique, en passant par des activités pour les plus jeunes – mais j'avais toujours trouvé cela pénible.

Ce soir, c'était sans doute pire que tout.

Christopher et moi furent les premiers dans le Grand Salon, décoré aux mêmes couleurs que la Salle de Bal – noir et vert, rappelant le blason des Malefoy –. Un buffet était aligné au fond de la pièce, regorgeant de canapés, de petites pâtisseries et de confiseries. La musique – provenant d'un tourne disque – ne tarderait pas à chasser le silence, tout comme les jeux des plus jeunes.

\- Pansy veut que je la rejoigne dans dix minutes, soufflai-je à Christopher.

Il hocha la tête. Il m'avait promis la veille de faire diversion et de garder Deloris à distance – ce qui ne devrait pas être un problème – pour que je puisse m'eclipser le plus tôt possible.

J'avais prévu de trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque, mais Pansy avait sûrement une autre idée.

Nous fîmes vite rejoins par les autres. Deloris m'ignora complètement, perchée au bras de Blaise Zabini – qui ne fêterait ses quatorze ans que dans une semaine – et ce fut Sven qui m'adressa le regard le moins hostile.

Après une semaine passée dans ma chambre, le silence à peine troublé par la radio magique ou les lectures de Christopher, le bruit devint de plus en plus oppressant. Je n'attendis pas que les dix minutes s'écoulent et je ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre une diversion.

Je tournai les talons, et qu'importe si on me voyait partir – on finirait bien par s'apercevoir que j'avais disparu –.

Pansy était assise sur la première marche de l'escalier principal, sa nonchalance semblant mettre le reste de l'univers au défis de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- On y va ?

\- J'enlève cette maudite robe avant.

Elle me jeta un regard moqueur avant de se lever.

\- Je ne te pensais pas capable de pousser ta rébellion jusqu'au nudisme, petite.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et nous prîmes la direction de l'étage, Pansy en tête, comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux.

Je ne fus pas assez rapide pour la stopper tandis qu'elle poussait la porte de mon ancienne chambre.

\- Merlin tout puissant ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?!

Je jetai un coup d'oeil, surprise que Narcissa n'ait pas fit disparaître les dégâts d'un simple geste de baguette, puisque cela semblait être sa spécialité quand il s'agissait de maintenir les apparences.

_Je ne leur ai pas fait de mal. Je les ai juste renvoyés chez eux. Ils voulaient te voir, mais j'ai estimé que tu étais trop jeune pour apprendre la vérité, et j'avais raison._

Je fermai les yeux une folle seconde.

_Pas maintenant._

La pièce était méconnaissable. Les volets fermés et l'obscurité ne suffisaient pas à cacher le fait que les fenêtres n'avaient plus de vitres, que la bibliothèque avait subi une violente attaque, et l'odeur de brûlé était sans équivoque.

\- J'étais en colère, soufflai-je finalement.

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vois ça. Draco n'est pas le seul à avoir un sale caractère de toute évidence.

\- Tu peux parler.

Elle se contenta de sourire et me suivit jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre, plus proche de celle de Draco, au bout du couloir.

Narcissa avait fait déplacer mes vêtements dans le dressing et j'attrapai un short et un tshirt datant de notre voyage dans le monde moldu, l'été dernier.

Etait-ce parce que mes origines venaient en partie de ce monde que je m'y étais sentie aussi bien ?

J'aurais sans doute encore plus profiter de mes vacances si j'avais su la vérité.

Il ne me fallut qu'une minute pour changer de tenue et quand je revins dans la chambre, Pansy reposait le dernier roman que Christopher m'avait lu avec une grimace de dédain.

\- Où se trouve ce fameux observatoire ?

Je me figeai.

L'observatoire était sans doute l'endroit que j'avais toujours préféré au manoir, d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Draco et moi y avions passé de longues soirées avec Narcissa, à apprendre le noms des étoiles et des constellations en buvant un chocolat chaud pour lutter contre le froid apporté par le vent.

Qui pouvait me dire que ma magie ne détruirait pas la tour cette fois ? Outre le fait que je gâcherais la soirée de Draco, je serais aussi certaine de passer tout l'été dans ma chambre.

Pansy me détailla et son expression s'adoucit.

\- Je trouve que la place d'une Black est sous les étoiles, mais on peut aussi s'enterrer dans cette bibliothèque de malheur, et lire des manuels de Métamorphose jusqu'à succomber d'ennui.

Comme pour me faire une démonstration, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas.

Un éclat de rire m'échappa malgré moi.

\- Etant donné que je n'ai pas le droit de lire autre chose que des romans insipides – et quand je dis lire, je suis généreuse – ça constituerait un plus grand acte de rébellion que ce que tu sembles penser.

Elle releva la tête, son regard noir étrangement brillant et une sourire dangereux à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu pour faire enrager Lady Malefoy.

Ce fut sans doute parce que je savais qu'elle menait une vendetta sans pitié contre sa propre mère que je sentis mes réticences battre en retrait.

\- Très bien...

Elle fut sur ses pieds en un bond.

\- Après toi, très chère.

Il faisait plus frais que ce que j'imaginais au sommet de la tour d'observation et ma tenue n'était pas une alliée. Pansy semblait de mon avis car elle se précipita vers les malles et me lança une couverture en plein visage, rien face à mes mauvais réflexes, avant de venir me rejoindre, une bouteille de champagne dans sa main gauche.

\- D'où sors-tu ça ?!

\- Selon toi, petite ?

Je compris que Draco s'était encore faufilé dans les cuisines à l'insu des elfes pour mettre une bouteille de côté, ce qu'il faisait à chacun de ses anniversaires depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Pansy se battit un peu avec le bouchon et faillit bien en mettre partout, avant de porter la bouteille à sa bouche et de boire une longue gorgée.

\- Lucius Malefoy a une panoplie de défauts, mais il s'y connaît en matière d'alcool.

J'attrapai la bouteille et je l'imitai. Le champagne me fit une nouvelle fois tourner la tête et je m'affaissai contre les coussins.

\- C'est Narcissa la vraie connaisseuse, soufflai-je. Les Black ont un fin palais et la seule chose en laquelle Lucius est un expert est la cruauté gratuite.

Pansy me dévisagea, avant de hausser les épaules et de tendre sa main vers la bouteille, impérieuse.

\- Je suppose que je ne suis pas vraiment surprise.

Enveloppée dans ma couverture, l'alcool faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, et les étoiles au-dessus de nous, je me sentais calme pour la première fois depuis la Cabane Hurlante.

Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre ici.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, moi aussi, reprit finalement Pansy, quelques gorgées de champagne plus tard et sans avoir essayé de meubler le silence, ce qui était une habitude chez elle.

Elle sortit un petit paquet de la pochette assortie à sa robe et me le lança.

Je le saisis au vol, surprise de voir que j'avais encore quelques réflexes, et je fus incapable de me souvenir à quoi le « n°6 » faisait référence. En l'ouvrant, je découvris de petits tubes blancs et je relevai la tête vers Pansy.

Elle me fixait, l'air particulièrement fière d'elle.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai des contacts, petite.

\- Sérieusement !

Elle sembla se délecter de me laisser dans le noir et garda le silence pendant un long moment.

\- Disons simplement que lorsqu'on sait à qui demander, on peut acheter beaucoup de choses venant du monde moldu à Poudlard. A quel point Lady Malefoy sera furieuse si elle découvre que tu as fumé ?

Je baissai les yeux vers le paquet entre mes mains. Narcissa avait toujours trouvé que fumer était une habitude vulgaire, et la société Sang-Pur dans sa globalité regardait l'acte comme indigne. Certains hommes fumaient le cigare – produit à fort coût en Amérique du Sud – mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu une seule femme s'y risquer.

Il était fort possible que je reçoive la pire leçon de morale possible, surtout si c'était Lucius qui me surprenait.

Je sortis une cigarette du paquet.

\- Comment ça marche ?

Pansy me fit un clin d'oeil et me prit la cigarette des mains, puis sortie une petite boîte d'allumettes de sa pochette. Elle craqua une allumette, alluma le bout de la cigarette et prit une ou deux bouffées, avant d'expirer un nuage de fumée dont l'odeur me fit grimacer.

Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise de la voir si assurée dans ses gestes.

\- C'est assez simple. Tu aspires comme si tu buvais à la paille, tu gardes la fumée dans ta bouche quelques secondes, tu inspires, puis tu souffles. Je te conseille de prendre des petites bouffées au début, ou tu risques d'être vraiment malade.

Elle me tendit la cigarette et je la portai à mes lèvres, mon cœur battant plus fort dans ma poitrine.

Un mois plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire ça un jour, encore moins quand le gratin de la société Sang-Pur se trouvait dans la salle de balle, quelques étages plus bas.

Voir Pansy faire avait semblé facile, la pratique était une autre histoire. La fumée était presque brûlante dans ma bouche, le goût était nouveau – et amer –, et je me fis violence pour ne pas tout recracher à la seconde où se fut dans ma bouche.

Inspirer la fumée s'avéra une très mauvaise idée.

Une quinte de toux m'arracha la gorge et me donna l'impression que j'allais littéralement vomir mes poumons sur la terrasse de l'observatoire. Quand je pus enfin retrouver mon souffle, la cigarette continuait de se consumer par terre, mes joues étaient humides et mes yeux brûlants, et j'avais la nausée.

Je réalisai finalement que Pansy était écroulée de rire contre les coussins, son visage caché entre ses mains et incapable de retrouver son calme.

Je faillis vider la bouteille de champagne sur elle, mais je me ravisai et avalai une longue gorgée dans l'espoir de soigner ma pauvre gorge.

Aurai-je repris une bouffée de fumée que cela n'aurait pas été pire.

J'eus une nouvelle quinte de toux, interminable, et le fou rire de Pansy sembla repartir de plus belle.

Il me sembla qu'une éternité passait avant que je ne puisse me redresser à nouveau et attendre que Pansy arrête de se moquer de moi en la fusillant du regard.

\- Je savais que ça serait une catastrophe ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu t'en es mieux sorti que Draco : il a vomi.

Cela ne me fit pas me sentir mieux – au contraire, mon estomac se serra par sympathie, comme si l'idée lui semblait intéressante – et j'aurai bien aimé que mon cousin soit là pour me raconter à quel point Pansy avait été malade la première fois qu'elle avait fumé une cigarette.

Même s'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle s'y soit risqué seule, afin de n'avoir aucun témoin.

Dans tous les cas, j'aurai aimé pouvoir boire de l'eau et calmer ma gorge douloureuse.

Pansy, elle, porta ce qui restait de la cigarette à sa bouche et expira la fumée dans ma direction avec un air goguenard.

Un mois plus tôt, je lui aurai tiré la langue.

Je choisis de lui tendre mon majeur. Mon geste eut au moins le mérite de sincèrement la choquer, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'étire ses lèvres.

\- Tu apprends vite, Black. Tu ne tarderas pas à devenir une vraie petite sauvage.

Malgré moi, j'eus un sourire et je m'affalai un peu plus contre les coussins, et portai mon regard vers les étoiles au-dessus de nous.

Bellatrix était absente, comme tous les étés, et c'était également le cas de Sirius. Je retrouvai sans mal beaucoup d'étoiles qui apparaissaient dans l'arbre généalogique des Black, et à défaut de la constellation Canis Major, Androméda et Alphard me donnèrent l'impression de veiller sur moi.

Car il était presque inévitable que je marcherais un jour dans leurs pas, moi qui n'était qu'une Illégitime et la fille unique du plus grand rebelle de sa génération.

La tête de Pansy roula sur mon épaule, et son doigt désigna la constellation d'Andromède.

\- Draco m'a dit que tu avais reçu sa visite, cette semaine.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à peine et j'eus juste un soupir lasse. Draco n'avait pas semblé aimer ce que je lui avais raconté quand je lui avais expliqué tout ce que sa tante m'avait appris. Christopher m'avait expliqué ce matin qu'il avait été encore plus désagréable que d'habitude envers sa mère, ce qui semblait compliqué à accomplir étant donné ses derniers exploits.

Je fermai les yeux, réalisant un peu tard que mes tempes pulsaient étrangement, et que j'avais plus chaud que ce que je devrais étant donné le vent frais.

_Sûrement l'alcool._

\- Je ressemble à ma mère, au moins physiquement. Elle était blonde, rebelle et américaine. Mes parents étaient amoureux. Narcissa a effacé la mémoire des deux seuls membres de ma famille qui me restent. Je crois que je la hais plus que Bellatrix, et elle a tué ma mère.

Je rouvris finalement les yeux. Le visage de Pansy était particulièrement proche du mien, et j'eus l'impression de pouvoir lire les pensées qui se formaient dans ses yeux noirs.

Elle eut une grimace, déglutit, puis se redressa pour attraper la bouteille de champagne et me la tendre.

\- Je crois que tu as bien mérité de terminer ça, petite.

\- Ça ne va rien arranger.

\- Non. Mais avec un peu de chance, tu auras un mal de crâne ravageur demain et tu ne seras pas en état de planifier l'assassinat de Narcissa Malefoy.

Je pris la bouteille et avalai une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Merci, Pansy.

Elle haussa les épaules et désigna les étoiles d'un signe du menton.

\- Donne-moi le nom d'une étoile, Black. J'ai trouvé un livre d'histoire salace sur l'astronomie dans la bibliothèque de mes parents. Certaines sont à mourir de rire.

Rire s'avérait difficile depuis la Cabane Hurlante, mais Pansy était bonne conteuse et cela me donnerait quelque chose à quoi penser en attendant que l'alcool transforme mon cerveau en pudding.

\- Polaris_..._

…

**Mercredi 29 Juin 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Quelque chose de frais était posé sur mon front mais le reste de mon corps me semblait particulièrement lourd. Lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt me paraissait hors de portée, sans même parler d'ouvrir les yeux.

L'appel de l'inconscience était, lui, presque irrésistible, et il m'avait presque emportée à nouveau quand quelque chose d'humide caressa mon visage. De l'eau passa mes lèvres, juste assez pour m'obliger à déglutir et l'effet fut immédiat.

Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement, ma gorge se serra et si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas aidé à basculer sur le côté, je me serais sans aucun doute vomi dessus.

L'odeur âcre failli être de trop, mais elle disparut presque aussitôt et je rouvris les yeux difficilement. Le monde était flou, la lumière agressive et tout cela faisait déjà beaucoup trop pour moi.

\- Miss Lestrange, comment vous sentez-vous ?

La voix m'était inconnue et je ne pus qu'émettre un gémissement, ma langue trop malhabile pour autre chose.

L'inconnue m'aida à me redresser en douceur, passa à nouveau un linge humide sur mon visage, puis agita sa baguette au-dessus de moi pendant une longue minute.

\- Vous vomissez tout ce que vous avalez, Miss. Je vais vous administrer une potion d'une autre façon. La sensation est désagréable, mais indolore.

Je dus fournir un véritable effort pour ne pas sombrer, luttant pour garder mes paupières ouvertes et ne pas m'évanouir à nouveau.

Un nuage de couleur passa dans mon champ de vision, précédent une sensation de chaleur le long de mon bras gauche, puis des picotements qui remontèrent de mes doigts jusqu'à mon épaule.

L'effet fut toutefois immédiat : ma vision redevint nette, ma fatigue se fut moins oppressante et j'eus l'impression que le brouillard qui entourait mon cerveau s'était levé, au moins en partie.

\- Mieux ? me demanda la femme.

Brune, les cheveux frisés, le visage rond et une tenue d'infirmière, elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

J'hochai la tête, mais ses yeux clairs continuèrent à me dévisager avec attention.

\- Vous avez fait une belle frayeur à votre tante et au Médicomage Perrin, Miss.

J'essayai de remonter le fil de mes souvenirs et échouai à trouver autre chose que de vagues sensations – froid, chaud, douleur –.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Selon toute vraisemblance, vous avez bu plus que de raison lors de la fête d'anniversaire de votre cousin. Vous avez été malade le lendemain, sauf que les vomissements ne sont pas calmés après vingt-quatre heures, et que vous rejetiez tout ce que vous avaliez, y comprit de l'eau...

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de tout cela.

\- Suis-je malade ?

Le visage de l'infirmière devint grave.

\- Si c'est le cas, le médicomage Perrin ignore encore de quelle maladie vous souffrez... Votre tante est partie le faire prévenir pour qu'il vous ausculte maintenant que vous êtes consciente. Avez-vous des douleurs ?

Je me sentais fatiguée et mes pensées passaient au ralentit dans mon cerveau, mais, mise à part ma gorge en feu, le reste de mon corps semblait indemne.

\- J'ai juste mal à la gorge.

Ma voix avait rarement été aussi rauque.

\- Oui, c'était à prévoir...

J'aurais aimé pouvoir boire un verre d'eau, mais mon estomac se tordit à la seule pensée, et je n'eus pas le temps de le faire remarquer à l'infirmière, car la porte de ma chambre se rouvrit sur la petite silhouette du médicomage Perrin, suivit par Narcissa.

\- Miss Alya, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Nous allons vérifier ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il passa un long moment à agiter sa baguette au-dessus de moi, conjurant des formes et des couleurs auxquelles je ne sus donner sens, avant de prélever un peu de sang et de faire des mélanges avec différentes potions.

\- Mise à part une légère déshydratation et quelques signes de malnutrition dus à tous vos vomissements, vous êtes en parfaite santé. J'ignore ce qui provoque votre état, Alya. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne m'auriez pas confié dimanche ?

Je ne me souvenais que très vaguement ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire ce jour-là pour commencer, mais s'il ignorait ce que j'avais, j'étais dans le même cas que lui.

La contrariété avait toujours eu tendance à me couper l'appétit et j'étais clairement plus qu'abattue par tout ce que j'avais appris ces dernières semaines...

Peut-être était-ce cela, peut-être étais-je vraiment malade...

Dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas l'énergie pour penser à ça.

Je secouai la tête, espérant que cela suffirait à mettre fin à sa visite.

Il me détailla une minute de plus, puis se tourna vers Narcissa avec un soupir.

\- Madame Crane continuera d'administrer des potions à votre nièce pendant quelques jours, puis nous essaieront de la réalimenter petit à petit. Il ne reste que la piste d'un méchant virus et il faut laisser le corps l'évacuer...

Elle eut un sourire crispé.

\- Je m'en remets à votre expertise. Puis-je avoir un instant avec ma filleule ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je fermai les yeux avec un soupir. J'étais malade et je voulais juste me rendormir en espérant que le sommeil effacerait le reste.

Ça n'avait pas très bien marché jusqu'ici, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal d'espérer.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Maellyn. Plus tu vas m'ignorer, plus je vais rester longtemps.

Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et gardai les yeux fermés.

Seulement, la potion que l'infirmière m'avait donnée était plus efficace que ce que je pensais, et je me sentais plus réveillée à mesure que les secondes passaient.

\- Maellyn ?

J'eus un soupir agacé.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle haussa un sourcil face à mon regard noir, même si je le connaissais assez pour savoir que ses yeux soulignés de rouge et son teint trop pâle racontait une autre histoire que l'indifférence.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de prouver en te rendant aussi malade, mais à part passer les deux prochains mois dans ce lit, cela ne va pas t'apporter grand chose.

\- Je m'en fiche, grinçai-je. Va t'en maintenant !

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Maellyn. Je savais que tu étais trop jeune pour apprendre la vérité, et si je dois t'effacer la mémoire pour que tu ailles mieux, je n'hésiterais pas.

Je serrais les poings.

\- Je suis sûre que mon père sera ravie de l'apprendre ! Avec un peu de chance, il deviendra même le meurtrier que tout le monde croit !

Elle eut un sourire froid, celui qu'elle réservait à Lucius quand il dépassait les limites.

Je n'arrivais même pas à avoir peur.

\- Si c'est cela ou apprendre que sa fille unique s'est laissée mourir de faim pour protester contre l'injustice qu'est sa vie, je pense qu'il se rangera à ma décision. Et puisque l'on parle de lui, tu as reçu une lettre pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Ne la laisse pas traîner n'importe où.

Elle déposa un morceau de parchemin sur mon lit puis se leva, avant de quitter la pièce d'une démarche raide.

La porte se referma un peu sèchement et j'attrapai la lettre, mes mains tremblantes et une nouvelle douleur au niveau de la gorge qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec mes trop nombreux vomissements.

C'était une chose de savoir que Sirius Black avait réussi à s'échapper de Poudlard quelques minutes avant de recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur, c'en était une autre d'avoir une preuve qu'il était bel et bien vivant, quelque part.

Encore plus de la tenir entre mes mains.

_Maellyn,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera rapidement. Les sorciers d'ici utilisent des oiseaux tropicaux à la place des hiboux, et j'ignore s'ils sont capables de faire des vols longs courriers..._

_Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir abandonner aux Détraqueurs à Poudlard. Une occasion s'est présentée pour que je puisse m'échapper et je savais que tu étais en sécurité. McGonagall et Dumbledore n'auraient jamais permis qu'ils te fassent du mal. Je ne crains rien là où je suis. Je doute que les Aurors ou les Détraqueurs me retrouvent, et je fais profil bas. Remus s'est mis en tête de retrouver Pettigrow et de me faire innocenter. Je doute qu'il y parvienne, même avec de l'aide mais, qui sait ?_

_Je suis inquiet pour toi, chaton... Je sais à quel point la vérité te concernant est difficile à accepter. J'ai cru devenir fou quand Narcissa m'a appris que Bellatrix était derrière ton enlèvement et la mort de Judy, et je n'ai jamais souhaité que tu découvres tout de cette façon. _

_Tu es en train d'abandonner, ma fille. Harry et toi, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste. Tu es tout ce qui reste à Grant et Burt. Tu es à moitié Adler, tu es assez forte pour aller de l'avant, et c'est la seule façon de faire échouer Bellatrix. Elle serait trop heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle a détruit ma fille unique et l'héritière Illégitime des Black._

_Tu dois vivre, Maellyn. Je peux voler vers le nord et rejoindre le manoir Malefoy s'il le faut, et tu peux m'écrire quand tu veux, mais tu dois vivre. _

_Judy t'aimait, plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu es devenue la personne la plus importante à ses yeux dès que tu as poussé ton premier cri, et je regrette plus que tout que tu ne l'ais que si peu connue, mais elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te tues à petit feu. Merlin en soit témoin, elle t'aurait maudite et menacé des pires atrocités, et c'est sans parler de ce que James t'aurait réservé... Il ne reste que moi, chaton, et je suis incapable de te menacer de quoi que ce soit._

_Accroche-toi. Ca ne fera jamais moins mal, mais on finit par s'habituer. J'ai bon espoir de faire payer Bellatrix, peut-être même y parviendras-tu avant moi, et je pense qu'elle souffrira plus qu'avec un Doloris si sa parfaite petite héritière la rejette._

_J'attends ta réponse, chaton. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Papa._

A la fin de ma lecture, ma vision était à nouveau floue, mais j'ignorais les larmes le long de mes joues pour la relire à nouveau, savourant chaque mot, même si mon cœur semblait se briser un peu plus à chaque lettre que je retraçais des yeux.

J'étais soulagée d'apprendre qu'il était en sécurité, là où il était – sûrement dans un pays chaud s'il avait utilisé un oiseau tropical – et il risquait beaucoup moins d'être repris s'il avait enfin quitté le Royaume-Uni.

Et pour le reste de la lettre...

Narcissa avait dû lui dresser un tableau bien noir pour qu'il me propose de me rejoindre au manoir, qu'importe que cela soit un risque stupide – peut-être même espérait-elle qu'il se précipite à mon chevet pour le vendre aux Aurors –.

Pourtant, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là.

Juste pour que je me sente un peu moins seule.

Ma mère avait beau m'avoir aimé, elle était morte, et il était la seule famille qui me restait – et après douze ans à Azkaban, c'était sans doute un miracle qu'il soit toujours vivant et qu'il se souvienne de mon prénom –, en plus de deux hommes moldus qui s'étaient vus effacer la mémoire.

Il y avait Draco et Christopher, mais ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment.

Ils n'avaient pas à affronter le vide qui menaçait mon équilibre à chaque instant.

_Tu es en train d'abandonner, ma fille._

Un frisson secoua mon corps, si violent que mes dents claquèrent. J'essuyai mes joues humides, réalisant au passage à quel point mes traits s'étaient creusés.

_Si c'est cela ou apprendre que sa fille unique s'est laissée mourir de faim pour protester contre l'injustice qu'est sa vie, je pense qu'il se rangera à ma décision._

Je déglutis et l'espace d'une folle seconde, la peur emplit le vide en moi à la façon d'un orage soudain, et me laissant incapable de bouger pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité,

Je ne voulais pas mourir.

Je serrai la lettre contre ma poitrine et laissai les larmes alléger mon âme.

_J'allais m'accrocher._

…

**Vendredi 31 Juin 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Narcissa apparut au milieu d'un bosquet de tilleul et elle dut se débattre avec les branches pour retrouver le trottoir, puis marcher quelques minutes, remontant la rue où Androméda vivait.

La vue de sa petite maison aux volets bleus, les fenêtres ornées de jardinières fleuries, lui laissa un drôle de goût dans la bouche.

Si elle se risquait à fermer les yeux, elle était certaine qu'elle revivrait sa visite de la semaine dernière, dans les moindres détails.

L'état de Maellyn ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait été obligée de venir trouver Androméda, de la _supplier _qu'elle l'aide à apaiser sa filleule, au moins un peu.

-_ Tu penses qu'elle te haie, n'est-ce pas?Attends un peu de voir ce qu'elle te réservera quand elle découvrivra ce que tu as fait à sa famille moldue._

Son cœur se serra au souvenir des mots prophétiques et il lui fallut réussir un véritable numéro d'équilibriste pour ne pas se laisser emportée par le _reste._

Elle avait encore du mal à bien circonscrire ce que cela recouvrait.

Elle repoussa donc ses épaules en arrière, réajusta le col de sa robe et releva le menton tandis qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton de la sonette.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa sœur, son expression trop neutre pour qu'elle ne se montre pas méfiante, au moins un peu.

\- Bonjour, Androméda.

\- Bonjour, Lady Malefoy. Après toi.

Andy se décala pour la laisser entrer et elle prit la direction du salon. La maison était calme, les voilages des fenêtres tremblaient au fil de la légère brise. L'odeur du thé fraîchement servi l'incita à s'installer sur le canapé à côté de la table basse en bois clair.

Androméda prit place sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné d'elle.

\- Alors, comment va ma chère petite cousine ?

\- Mieux. Le Médicomage Perrin a bon espoir d'arrêter les potions en fin de semaine, et peut-être pourra-t-elle quitter son lit par la même occasion.

Androméda eut un sourire dur, parfaitement assorti à un regard sombre.

\- Toi qui voulais tant la protéger... Si la vérité ne la rendait pas aussi malade, je trouverai tout cela bien mérité pour toi.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, mais l'eau était encore trop chaude, ce qui l'obligea à répondre.

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà exprimé mes regrets sur cette question, siffla-t-elle. Si nous pouvions...

\- Passé à autre chose ? la coupa Androméda, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres. C'est ce que tu comptes dire à Maellyn également ? Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je doute qu'elle puisse un jour _passé à autre chose._

Elle serra les dents, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et réussit à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Viviane, elle _savait _tout cela. Elle pouvait le lire dans le regard meurtrier – presque fou – de sa filleule les rares fois où elle avait pu le croiser.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Androméda le lui rappelle.

Elle affronta sa sœur du regard pendant un long moment. Son air hostile était devenu la norme quand elles se voyaient maintenant. Androméda semblait décidée à lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait pour le restant de ces jours, comme si elle s'était déclarée comme la gardienne de ses regrets.

Comme si Maellyn allait lui permettre d'oublier.

Elle se lassa en premier du silence. Elle avait laissé Maellyn seule sous la surveillance des Elfes – ce qu'elle n'aimait pas – et, après tout, elle était celle qui avait voulu ce rendez-vous.

\- As-tu pu te renseigner à propos de Adler et White ?

Le visage de sa sœur s'assombrit davantage, affirmant sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix, les coins de ses lèvres frémirent – comme si elle contenait difficilement un rictus – et la porcelaine tinta sèchement.

\- Ils ont disparu.

Elle sentit le sang quitter son propre visage et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid, si malmené ces derniers jours.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ils m'avaient laissé leur numéro de téléphone aux Etats-Unis, dans le cas où tu prendrais des mesures drastiques, et ce dernier n'est plus attribué.

\- Peut-être t'ont-ils donné un faux numéro.

\- J'ai réussi à les joindre, peu de temps après que tu les as bannis de Londres. Madelyn McGonagall cherche de son côté, mais si elle échoue à retrouver leur trace, tu vas devoir expliquer à Maellyn que tu l'as sans doute privée de sa seule famille maternelle.

Elle reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse pour éviter que ses mais tremblantes ne renversent du thé sur le tapis. Il lui fallut une minute de plus pour reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration.

Elle avait été prudente. Même si Grant Adler avait été difficile à corrompre – Merlin, le crâne de cet homme était plus épais que celui d'un Troll –, elle avait fini par le convaincre que Maellyn était en France, vivante mais introuvable, et que c'était une simple fausse piste qui les avaient menés à Londres. Elle lui avait laissé la certitude que sa petite-fille était vivante mais avait effacé toutes ses rencontres avec Androméda ou Nymphadora, usant à la fois de la _Légilimentie_ et du sortilège d'amnésie.

Elle était _certaine _de ne pas avoir touché au reste – elle avait préféré prendre plus de temps mais être prudente – quand elle aurait pu se contenter d'effacer les six derniers mois d'un seul coup de baguette.

Toutefois, elle avait entrevu une partie de la vie de Grant et Burt, entre trafics et magouilles en tout genre, et peut-être avaient-ils fait un mauvais choix de trop.

Morgane en soit témoin, aucun des deux ne lui avaient donné l'impression d'être la raison incarnée.

\- Miss Ross devrait visiter les prisons d'Idaho, dit-elle finalement, la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne manquerais pas de lui faire passer le message, et j'espère pour toi qu'il s'agira de la bonne piste. Maellyn ne te le pardonnera jamais autrement.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la possibilité que la haine de Maellyn devienne permanente – et que jamais elle ne redevienne _Nani _à ses yeux – puis prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle n'allait pas abandonner, que ce soit Maellyn – sa filleule souffrait, par sa faute, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas capable de l'aider, même si elle devait se battre avec elle –, la famille de Judy Adler – elle les avait trouvés une fois, elle engagerait le meilleur détective privé des Etats-Unis s'il le fallait – ou encore Sirius – lui aussi était en colère contre elle, principalement à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait aux Adler, mais elle allait s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas repris, même si elle devait l'enfermer quelque part pour qu'il se montre raisonnable –.

Elle avait maintenu sa famille à flot, envers et contre tout, à la fin de la guerre.

Elle en avait vu d'autres.

**…**

****J********e tiens à préciser que j'étais aussi surprise que Narcissa par la tournure des événements concernant la famille de Judy. Ce n'était pas prévu !****

**Je vous avoue que j'attends avec pas mal d'impatience votre retour sur cette nouvelle partie (parce que je l'aime beaucoup, même si je suis obligée de pondre des monstres un peu trop souvent…)**

Et sinon, quelles sont vos pensées sur:

****\- La (ou plutôt les) confrontation entre Narcissa et Maellyn.**** Heureusement pour Narcissa que les regards ne peuvent pas tuer…

****\- Draco qui prend le parti de Maellyn avec mordant.****

****\- Maellyn en mode very bad trip qui me fend le coeur.****

****\- Le retour de Christopher, ce cher petit que j'aime tant****(et je sais que vous aussi)**.**

****\- La visite d'Androméda**** (c'était un peu doux-amer à écrire pour être tout à fait honnête)

****\- La soirée entre fille de Pansy et Maellyn**** (qui me donne des vibes d'une dynamique à la James/Sirius que je ne saurais expliquer).

****\- La lettre de Sirius, of course**** (je ne suis pas cruelle).

****\- La petite surprise des Adler**** (qui ne m'a pas fait rire sur le moment).

Je prends les dons de câlins pour Maellyn cette semaine, je pense qu'elle en a besoin…

****Les reviews marchent très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Alors à vos claviers! ****

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA ****complet**** de cette histoire : ****There will be time.****

****See you !****

****Orlane.****

**_Mis à jour le samedi _****_15_****_/_****_0_****_2_****_/20_****_20_**


	2. Supernova : Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel. **Btw, Jo, Trans Rights are Human Rights. **

**Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Shadow:**

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
J'avoue, je suis un peu fière d'avoir réussi à te faire pleurer (encore). C'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire xD J'espère que tu t'es remise quand même:)

En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre. Maellyn ne serait sans doute pas contre l'idée derrière ton plan, mais je doute que cela se déroule ainsi… La pauvre, sa vie est assez compliquée comme ça pour que Poudlard en sache trop sur son compte. Suspens pour Grant et Burt ^^  
Je te laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Nyanna :**

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Je suis contente que le titre de cette nouvelle partie te plaise. J'ai trouvé que ça s'imposait un peu xD Maellyn a un peu le cul entre deux chaises avec toute cette histoire… A treize ans, ça fait beaucoup de choses à gérer.  
Narcissa paye l'addition… Son amour pour Maellyn ne pèse pas lourd face à tous ses mensonges.

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Kaala ****:**

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait pleurer beaucoup de monde avec le dernier chapitre… Désolée ? (à moitié seulement, je suis un peu fière de moi quand même). Ah bah c'est sûr que si Grant et Burt débarquaient maintenant, Maellyn ne serait pas contre ! Il va quand même falloir faire preuve de patience les concernant (ils aiment se faire désirer).

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**J****uliette :**

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Oui, Maellyn est un peu perturbée par la vérité… Heureusement que Sirius sait lui parler, hein ? (ils sont trop choupis tous les deux ^^ Promis, je me suis fait plaisir sur cette partie!). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à**Shadow ****(x2)****, ****henrismh, ****mimi70, Tiph l'Andouille, Sun Dae V, ****Nyanna, Kaala, ****tzvine****(x2)****, ****Tigresse Otaku **et** Merly Flore **pour leur review. C'est un très bel accueil pour cette nouvelle partie !

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Bon, je dois avoir épuisé le fameux jamais deux sans trois qui va de paire avec mes retards en ce moment… C'est la faute à Jean-Mi (encore) : la fermeture des établissements scolaires est arrivée une semaine trop tard pour que je trouve le temps de m'occuper de la MàJ.

Je suis toujours pas d'une productivité éblouissante. Je peine à retrouver mon groove sur 17, et c'est pas faute d'essayer. Je vais essayer de mettre à profit le confinement pour avancer, mais j'y crois que moyennement…

Sinon, chapitre 2 par ici ! Je l'aime au moins autant que le premier. Il s'y passe pleins de choses que je n'avais pas du tout prévu, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre 2**

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star_exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe. _

* * *

**Jeudi 7 Juillet 1994, Jamaïque.**

L'île ressemblait à un paradis perdu. La végétation était luxuriante – des arbres immenses, des plantes aux fleurs éclatantes et une jungle à laquelle Buck n'avait pas eu de mal à s'adapter – et la nature s'arrêtait souvent en bordure d'une plage au sable blanc, précédent une étendue turquoise infinie.

Quand il ne devait pas partir à la recherche de nourriture – Buck réussissait à les nourrir tous les deux sans trop de difficultés mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter de viande crue –, il aimait s'installer à l'ombre et observer les vagues s'échouer, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et enflamme le ciel à l'ouest.

Son horizon avait été bloqué par les barreaux d'Azkaban pendant douze ans, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression d'être libre depuis son évasion, mais il se ferait sûrement à l'idée ici.

Les Aurors ne viendraient pas le trouver là – il retrouvait la forme de Patmol dès que d'autres humains approchaient, moldus ou non, et il pouvait passer des jours sans croiser personne – et puisqu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se cacher en permanence, il avait enfin l'impression qu'Azkaban était derrière lui.

Il fallait dire que le soleil aidait.

Il faisait presque trop chaud, après tant d'années à être gelé jusqu'à l'âme, mais cela lui rappelait à chaque seconde que les Détraqueurs étaient loin, et qu'il était sans doute plus en sécurité que jamais.

Ce n'était pas parfait – il était toujours un dangereux criminel en cavale aux yeux du reste du monde, Pettigrow demeurait introuvable et il avait été obligé de s'exiler – mais en un an, tout avait changé.

Il s'était échappé, Remus était à nouveau de son côté, Harry était en sécurité et Maellyn savait la vérité.

Il n'avait jamais osé croire qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour voir tout ça.

Machinalement, il porta sa main au niveau de sa poche, là où il gardait la première lettre de sa fille. Il n'avait plus besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir les mots qu'elle contenait. Il l'avait tellement relue qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

_Patmol,_

_Merci pour ta lettre. Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu ne risques rien là où tu es. Ce n'est pas la peine de risquer d'être repris pour moi. Je vais m'accrocher. Narcissa m'a menacée de m'effacer la mémoire dans le cas contraire, et je préfère encore la vérité aux mensonges._

_Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de quitter mon lit, et encore moins ma chambre, mais je ne suis presque plus malade. Le médicomage Perrin pense que je pourrai arrêter les potions dans quelques jours. Je commence à en avoir assez d'être enfermée. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais voler un peu bientôt. C'est toi qui m'a offert mon Eclair de Feu, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que oui, alors merci. C'est un excellent balai et voler avec est incomparable._

_Andromeda Tonks est venue me voir la semaine dernière, pour me parler de Judy. Elle m'a dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup et qu'elle était américaine. Elle n'avait pas tant de choses que ça à me dire... J'espérais que tu serais d'accord pour me raconter qui elle était. J'ai l'impression que je sais beaucoup trop de choses en comparaison sur Bellatrix. _

_J'espère que tu vas te montrer prudent et que tu vas attendre que Remus Lupin ait retrouvé Pettigrow pour revenir au Royaume-Uni. Les Aurors sont loin d'avoir abandonné l'idée de t'attraper. La seule personne qui mérite le baiser du Détraqueur est Bellatrix._

_Maellyn._

Il avait été soulagé par ses nouvelles rassurantes sur sa santé. Godric, il avait bien failli s'envoler pour le nord quand il avait reçu la lettre inquiétante de Narcissa quant aux conséquences désastreuses de la vérité. Il était reconnaissant à sa cousine de s'être occupée de sa fille comme elle l'avait fait – et il n'avait que trop conscience du fait qu'il avait abandonné Maellyn – mais il était quand même en colère contre elle pour avoir joué le jeu de Bellatrix.

Pour ça, et pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Burt et Grant.

Il ne revenait toujours pas qu'elle leur ait effacé la mémoire pour la seule raison qu'ils devenaient _gênants, _sans lui en parler de surcroît_. _Maellyn était la fille de Judy et les Adler était la dernière famille à laquelle elle pouvait prétendre. Burt et Grant avaient le droit de faire partie de sa vie et de la voir quand bon leur semblait.

Narcissa ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de raisons pour justifier son acte, car elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa dernière lettre – qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir transformer en Beuglante –, même s'il commençait à connaître son argument préféré.

_Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour protéger Maellyn._

Du fond d'Azkaban, une telle déclaration ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler que c'était à quoi il avait failli pour commencer, avant qu'il ne se rappelle que sa cousine avait peut-être ses tords, mais que sa fille était heureuse et aimée même si elle ignorait la vérité.

Depuis qu'il s'était échappé, il avait de plus en plus de mal à la croire.

Il doutait que Maellyn soit en danger pour commencer. La seule personne qui pourrait lui faire du mal était Bellatrix et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle ne réussirait pas à s'échapper comme il l'avait fait. Sans oublier que Maellyn aurait sans doute été plus en sécurité aux Etats-Unis si c'était vraiment le problème.

Quant à savoir si sa fille était heureuse dans le monde des Sangs-Purs, il n'y croyait plus. Narcissa avait peut-être fait un très bon travail pour la modeler en douceur afin qu'elle s'y intègre, mais elle n'y serait jamais heureuse.

Encore moins sous l'identité d'Alya Lestrange.

Toutefois, Narcissa aimait Maellyn.

Et c'était peut-être le cœur du problème.

A par réfléchir, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire ici, et sans Détraqueurs, c'était étrangement facile.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens et faire de son mieux pour ignorer la colère qu'il éprouvait envers sa cousine, la seule chose de clair au milieu de tout ce merdier, c'était que Narcissa ne voulait pas être séparée de Maellyn.

Et elle semblait prête à tout pour ça.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il regrettait sans doute plus que jamais de s'être lancé à la poursuite de Pettigrow après la mort de James et Lily. La vie de sa fille était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il aurait voulu pour elle, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que Harry soit très heureux chez la sœur de Lily non plus. Il aurait dû être là pour eux et il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se rattraper.

Il n'hésiterait pas à rejoindre Little Whinging pour remettre les Dursley à leur juste place, et il avait bien l'intention d'expliquer à Maellyn comment jouer ses cartes face à Narcissa.

Elle était sa fille, il était prêt à parier qu'elle pouvait devenir aussi rebelle qu'il l'avait été à son âge, et Godric en soit témoin, Azkaban n'avait pas réussi à lui faire oublier les règles du jeu de la société Sang-Pur.

Si Narcissa pensait que Maellyn était difficile depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité, elle n'avait encore rien vu.

…

**Mardi 12 Juillet 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Et bien, quel est le programme pour cet après-midi ?

Malgré le fait que le silence était pesant depuis le début du repas, et que je ne pensais pas possible d'accentuer encore le malaise entre nous quatre, la phrase de Narcissa fut accueillie par le seul cliquetis des couverts.

J'eus comme un goût amer dans la bouche qui ne venait certainement pas des tagliatelles aux légumes dans mon assiette.

Narcissa s'acharnait à vouloir faire la conversation, quand bien même Draco refusait de lui adresser la parole à moins de ne pas avoir d'autres choix, que Christopher ne lui répondait que par des phrases courtes, et que je devais me mordre la langue pour ne pas lui hurler des insultes au visage.

A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle mangeait avec nous. Lucius était au Ministère – sans doute essayait-il de faire passer une nouvelle loi stupide –, il n'y avait donc personne devant qui prétendre, et j'aurais préféré prendre mon premier repas hors de ma chambre en toute tranquillité.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle était décidée à ne pas nous laisser oublier qu'elle incarnait l'autorité parentale à laquelle nous devions nous conformer, de gré ou de force.

Ma période de grâce ne durerait sans doute plus très longtemps. Le Médicomage Perrin n'était plus inquiet pour ma santé, ma seule potion était l'éternel Filtre de Paix afin de contenir une partie de mes cauchemars, et j'avais le droit de reprendre certaines activités, du moment qu'elles n'étaient pas trop fatigantes. Ce n'était pas encore idéal, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être coincée au lit.

J'avais hâte de pouvoir voler à nouveau.

\- Combien de temps encore allez-vous me faire subir la punition du silence ?

Son ton plaintif déclencha une bouffée de chaleur, ce qui signifiait sans doute que mon teint pâle venait de passer au rouge.

Ma réplique, elle, fusa sans que je ne cherche à la taire. Lucius n'était pas là – nous avions tous un accord tacite concernant l'importance de son ignorance – et Narcissa avait perdu le droit à mon empathie.

\- Pourquoi, tu préférerais que l'on te mente ?

Sa fourchette se figea à mi-parcours et je la vis pâlir derrière son maquillage étudié. Un sourire mauvais étira mes lèvres et mon cœur battit un peu plus librement pendant une folle seconde.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son front, réajusta une mèche rebelle invisible et un tic que je ne lui avais jamais vu agita ses joues.

\- Maellyn...

_Avant, _je me serais sentie très mal de l'avoir blessée – et je me serais excusée aussitôt – mais c'était comme si tout l'amour que j'avais eu pour elle s'était transformé en une haine brûlante qui saturait mes veines.

\- C'est _Alya_ pour toi, répliquai-je, mon ton plus glacial que ce dont je me pensais capable.

Elle avait tellement travaillé à ce que je sois la fille de Bellatrix aux yeux de tous qu'elle ne méritait pas de connaître Maellyn.

Après tout, j'ignorais qui elle était pour commencer, et c'était de sa faute.

Narcissa se figea parfaitement l'espace d'un battement de seconde, puis posa sa fourchette avec une délicatesse trop étudiée, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de relever le menton d'une façon impérieuse.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu énonces tes termes à un moment ou à un autre, Alya. Je suppose que celui-ci n'est pas le seul.

Ce fut à mon tour de relever le menton. Grandir dans le monde Sang-Pur m'avait mise aux premières loges pour apprendre l'art de la négociation, et Narcissa s'était avérée être une très bonne enseignante en la matière, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait dû faire preuve de concessions avec Lucius.

Je n'étais pas stupide. Je savais que de nous deux, j'étais celle qui avait la main. Elle m'avait mentie, elle s'en était prise à la famille de ma mère, et si elle avait appelé Andromeda Tonks à l'aide, cela signifiait qu'elle voulait quand même se faire pardonner.

Toute chose avait un prix, et j'étais bien décidée à lui en faire payer un très élevé.

\- Plus de fêtes stupides, ni de leçons inutiles, et encore moins de fiançailles pour le jour de mes dix-sept ans. Remus Lupin s'est lancé à la poursuite de Pettigrow, et un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop. Et je veux voir Burt White et Grant Adler au plus tôt, leur mémoire à nouveau complète.

Elle haussa un sourcil et me dévisagea, sans réussir à me faire détourner les yeux. Je n'étais pas celle qui devait avoir honte de ses paroles.

\- Rien que cela ?

\- C'est une liste ouverte. Je trouverai bien des idées pour l'allonger.

Le second sourcil imita le premier et elle cligna des yeux avec emphase, avant de laisser échapper un soupir railleur.

\- Je sais que tu as été blessée par la vérité, Alya, et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais tu aurais tort de croire que toute cette histoire va se transformer en une carte blanche qui te permettra d'obtenir tout ce que tu veux. Je reste ta responsable légale et tu es une jeune fille de treize ans. Tu te trompes si tu t'imagines que quiconque préférera ton histoire à la mienne. Après tout, tu n'as pas de preuves de ce que tu avances.

Je serrai les dents une brève seconde. Draco m'avait assurée que sa mère céderait facilement, mais il avait tendance à faire les mêmes erreurs de jugement que son père. Narcissa Malefoy n'était tout simplement pas le genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite.

Christopher, lui, avait été d'une aide précieuse pour m'aider à trouver des arguments, sans doute parce qu'il avait lui aussi chercher comment échapper aux Rowle, l'année dernière.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de preuve – pour le moment – mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le plus important. La bonne rumeur, lancée par la bonne personne, et je ne manquerais pas de provoquer le scandale de la décennie, peut-être même du siècle. Je suis presque sûre que Madame Tonks sera d'accord pour m'aider.

Si je n'avais pas consacré un temps infini à la détailler pour apprendre à l'imiter depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir, j'aurais sans doute manqué le léger plissement de ses yeux et la façon dont ses lèvres se serrèrent.

\- Un tel scandale ne sera pas sans conséquence sur toi, Alya.

\- Peut-être que je m'en fiche.

Elle soupira, trop dramatiquement pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose, puis porta son verre de vin blanc à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que cela soit vrai, mais je suppose que mon point de vue n'a plus d'importance...

\- Et bien, il faut dire que tu as beaucoup menti.

Je n'avais jamais cru que je pourrais me montrer aussi insolente, autant dans le choix de mes paroles et dans le ton avec lequel je venais de les cracher, et encore moins face à Narcissa.

Draco lâcha sa fourchette dans un bruit métallique, Christopher manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pâtes et le masque de Narcissa se fissura à nouveau, la laissant à nouveau les yeux brillants.

Ce dont je n'avais rien à faire. J'étais la seule qui avait le droit d'avoir envie de pleurer, elle avait pris la décision de mentir en toute connaissance de cause.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se reprenne aussitôt – elle pouvait critiquer Lucius autant qu'elle le voulait, mais elle était au moins aussi fière que lui, si ce n'était pas plus – mais je vis une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

\- C'était la seule façon pour que je puisse t'élever, Maellyn, et j'avais promis à ton père de prendre soin de toi.

Je serrai les dents, si fort qu'une langue de douleur remonta le long de ma mâchoire, réveillant le mal de tête que le médicomage Perrin n'avait pas encore réussi à éliminer.

Si c'était l'une de ses fameuses raisons, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle mente encore pour en trouver une meilleure !

\- Je suis sûre que Sirius Black rêvait que je grandisse dans le monde Sang-Pur, répliquai-je, mauvaise. Peut-être que j'aurais été plus heureuse si ma famille moldue s'était occupée de moi, mais je suppose que personne ne le saura jamais, parce que ce n'est même pas sûr qu'ils se souviennent que j'existe pour commencer !

\- Me crois-tu si cruelle ? Je n'ai effacé que le strict minimum ! Ils pensent que tu vis quelque part en France !

Je me levai brusquement, projetant ma chaise au sol, les poings serrés le long de mon corps pour me retenir de contourner la table pour la blesser, peu importait la façon. Comment pouvait-elle parler de ce quelle avait fait comme si ce n'était rien ?!

Et c'était si elle ne mentait pas _encore._

\- Quelle générosité ! Je suis sûre que ça fera une grande différence pour eux !

Elle détourna le regard une seconde avant de me faire face à nouveau.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, je le reconnais. C'était une erreur de jugement de ma part et j'en suis désolée. Essaie de te calmer maintenant... Le Médicomage Perrin t'a autorisée à quitter ton lit si tu te montrais raisonnable.

\- C'est la spécialité d'Alya Lestrange, pas la mienne ! crachai-je, avant de tourner les talons.

Je fis claquer la porte en quittant la pièce, et pris la direction du parc.

Mon cœur battait à nouveau à cent à l'heure – ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose – et ma respiration hachée menaçait de devenir incontrôlable. J'avais besoin d'air frais et d'être seule si je voulais réussir à me calmer avant que ma magie ne m'échappe une fois de plus.

Par habitude, mes pas me menèrent à l'étang et je marchai jusqu'au bout du ponton, avant de me laisser tomber sur les planches de bois.

_Me crois-tu si cruelle ?_

Je secouai la tête. Narcissa était prête à tout pour protéger sa famille, même si elle avait de toute évidence sa propre définition de ce que signifiait « protéger ».

Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra encore et mon estomac se serra, ce qui pouvait très bien se terminer avec de nouveaux vomissements. Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la sueur froide qui coulait le long de ma colonne et je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour pouvoir y cacher mon visage.

Je devais retrouver mon calme si je ne voulais pas passer une nouvelle semaine de plus enfermée, ce qui finirait pas me rendre complètement folle.

Même si je pouvais à nouveau lire ce que je voulais, j'en avais plus qu'assez de contempler les quatre mêmes murs de ma chambre, d'autant plus que l'Angleterre connaissait un ciel exceptionnellement bleu.

Si seulement je pouvais voler, juste un peu...

A l'idée d'enjamber mon Eclair de Feu et de pouvoir traverser le parc à grande vitesse, un sourire étira brièvement mes lèvres. Finalement, Deloris avait eu raison depuis le début quand elle soutenait que Sirius Black me l'avait envoyé sauf, qu'évidemment, ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait. Mon père avait juste profité d'être loin d'Azkaban pour m'offrir quelque chose pour Noël – et peut-être avait-il voulu se rattraper pour tous ceux que la prison lui avait fait manquer –, quand bien même j'ignorais encore la vérité à ce moment-là.

Il ne m'avait pas oubliée et si je me fiais à sa dernière lettre, il n'allait pas permettre que j'oublie qui j'étais de sitôt.

Comme souvent depuis une semaine, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si Lupin réussissait à retrouver Pettigrow. Le Ministère n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de l'innocenter, et je doutais qu'il laisse quoique ce soit dans l'ombre. Je pourrais cesser d'être Alya Lestrange pour toujours, et peut-être même que je pourrais vivre avec lui.

J'arriverais sans doute à le convaincre de partir s'installer aux Etats-Unis, là où personne ne nous connaîtrait, ni lui, ni moi. La société Sang-Pur deviendrait vite un lointain souvenir et j'aurais encore le temps de découvrir l'univers de ma mère...

J'eus un soupir triste. C'était sans doute trop idyllique pour que cela puisse se produire un jour, surtout si je prenais en compte le manque de chance de mon père et le talent de Pettigrow pour disparaître.

Parce que rien de tout cela ne serait possible tant que Pettigrow était dans la nature. Je pouvais peut-être provoquer un scandale sur mon identité en semant le doute auprès des bonnes personnes, mais je n'étais pas naïve au point de penser qu'une telle technique fonctionnerait sur le Magenmagot.

Surtout que mon père risquait toujours d'être repris. J'étais proprement terrifiée à l'idée de me réveiller un jour pour découvrir qu'il avait reçu le Baiser des Détraqueurs dans la nuit.

Je serais alors orpheline et Alya Lestrange me collerait à la peau pour toujours.

Mon ventre se contracta, la sensation trop familière pour que je l'ignore, et je m'obligeai à respirer profondément. Ma gorge commençait tout juste à ne plus me faire mal quand j'avalais quelque chose et je ne souhaitais pas tout saboter à nouveau.

Le Médicomage Perrin était d'une patience infinie, ce qui signifiait sans doute que ses colères étaient au moins aussi terrifiantes que celles de Narcissa.

A la place d'un vomissement, je laissai une larme glisser le long de ma joue et j'adressai une prière silencieuse à toutes les divinités qui pouvaient exister afin qu'elles protègent mon père.

Je dus me perdre dans mes pensées à un moment, car je crus que mon cœur se décrochait dans ma poitrine quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je relevai la tête et trouvai Draco à ma droite, un sandwich et une banane dans la main qu'il me tendit.

\- Tu n'as presque rien manger.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Avant que Narcissa réussisse à me faire perdre mon sang-froid, j'avais eu le temps de déguster un délicieux gaspacho au concombre et quelques cuillerées du plat principal.

L'expression butée de Draco m'apprit toutefois qu'il ne me lâcherait pas tant que je n'aurais pas cédé. Viviane en soit témoin, il pouvait se montrer têtu.

Le sandwich était composé d'un œuf brouillé, d'une compotée de tomate et d'un morceau de fromage. Je mordis dedans sans beaucoup d'appétit, me répétant la promesse que j'avais faite au Médicomage Perrin pour avoir le droit de quitter mon lit.

Je devais avoir repris au moins deux kilos d'ici la fin de la semaine. Sauter un repas n'allait pas manquer de m'attirer des ennuis.

\- Je crois que tu es la première personne que je connais qui a réussi à faire pleurer ma mère et qui ne va pas le payer de sa vie, dit-il après que j'ai terminé mon repas.

\- Pourtant, ton père est toujours vivant.

\- Pleurer de rage ne compte pas.

J'eus un bref éclat de rire. Draco le salua d'un sourire qui se transforma presque aussitôt en grimace. Je le connaissais assez pour deviner que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Quoi ?

Il eut un soupir et détourna le visage vers l'étang, ce qui était juste une invitation pour que j'insiste. Il aurait pu mentir – inventer quelque chose, même n'importe quoi – mais peut-être avait-il peur que je le pousse dans l'eau.

Toute cette histoire m'avait donné une sainte horreur des mensonges et savoir que j'allais devoir continuer à jouer le jeu de ma tante si je ne voulais pas être séparée à jamais de Draco et Christopher m'avait littéralement rendue malade.

Même si je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir assez d'énergie pour le supporter s'il devenait trop dramatique, il m'avait trop soutenue ces dernières semaines pour que je lui tourne le dos.

J'attrapai sa main avec douceur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte et je serrai sa main. Il me fit face à nouveau.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit à ma mère ? Que tu aurais été plus heureuse avec ta famille moldue ?

Ce fut à mon tour de détourner le regard. Après avoir passé deux semaines enfermée dans ma chambre, sans possibilité de lire ou de me distraire pendant de longues heures, j'avais eu plus que le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à tout ce que j'avais découvert.

J'étais la fille de Sirius Black et il s'était enfui de chez ses parents à seize ans, après avoir passé des années à se rebeller contre les usages de la famille Black et de la société Sang-Pur.

Ma mère était américaine et Née-Moldue.

Je n'étais pas faite pour le monde des Sang-Purs.

Je _haïssais_ le monde Sang-Pur.

\- Tu te souviens quand on était petits, et qu'on passait nos journées à jouer dans le parc ?

\- Oui... Mère désespérait parce que tu rentrais toujours couverte de terre.

Cela devait sans doute être un euphémisme. Draco et moi avions un parc de jeu infini pour nous deux. Il y avait l'étang et une petite forêt. Nous avions inventé des centaines de jeux, dont la majorité impliquait de monter aux arbres ou de sauter par-dessus le petit ruisseau. A l'époque, je portais plus souvent les vêtements de Draco trop petits pour lui, et Narcissa soutenait encore aujourd'hui que j'avais été une petite sauvageonne jusqu'à mes sept ans.

Le lendemain de mon anniversaire, Lucius m'avait appelée dans son bureau pour me menacer de me renvoyer chez les Lestrange si je ne rentrais pas dans le rang dans la semaine à venir.

\- J'étais vraiment heureuse à cette époque-là.

\- Les mensonges de ma mère mis à part, je ne crois pas que tu aies tellement de raisons d'être malheureuse ici non plus.

Je déglutis difficilement, ma gorge soudainement serrée et une sensation de brûlure sous les paupières.

\- J'ai toujours eu horreur de l'étiquette de la société Sang-Pur.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais dit.

\- Parce que je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix... Ton père m'aurait envoyée en Russie si je ne m'étais pas conformée à ce que l'on attendait d'une parfaite petite héritière.

\- Ma mère ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille.

\- Peut-être pas, mais il se serait montré encore plus cruel et on le sait tous les deux.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, et j'en profitais pour reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions. Je savais que si j'avais été élevée par la famille de ma mère, Draco aurait été un étranger pour moi, sans parler de Christopher ou de Crystal – puisque j'aurais sans doute fait mes études aux Etats-Unis – mais il n'y aurait pas eu tout le reste.

Et j'avais eu plus qu'assez de temps pour contempler la longue liste que cela incluait.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que si ta famille moldue te proposait d'aller vivre avec eux, tu dirais oui ?

Je fermai les yeux, autant pour ne pas croiser son regard accusateur que pour retenir les larmes qui revenaient à la charge, infatigables.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Étrangement, Draco ne chercha pas à me convaincre que cela serait forcément une mauvaise idée. Il se leva sans un mot et me laissa seule au bout du ponton, ce qui était sans doute pire.

C'était la première fois que je me sentais seule face à la tragédie qui bouleversait ma vie.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

...

**Lundi 18 Juillet 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Je fis une nouvelle accélération fulgurante, transformant les arbres sous moi en un ruban vert infini. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, prête à éviter le moindre obstacle, même si je volais assez haut et assez loin du manoir.

J'aurais sans doute pu traverser le parc les yeux fermés, me fiant uniquement à la chance pour ne pas percuter les barrières magiques qui protégeaient le domaine Malefoy de toute intrusion, mais je ne tenais pas à ce que Narcissa me confisque mon balai à nouveau.

Je l'avais récupéré depuis seulement deux jours et j'avais interdiction d'en faire plus d'une heure pour ne pas me fatiguer.

Ce n'était sans doute pas raisonnable de ma part d'atteindre des vitesses aussi vertigineuses, mais j'étais raisonnable depuis mes sept ans, et je comptais bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Quand l'étang fut en vue – une tâche bleue un peu sombre au loin –, je redressai le manche de mon balai sèchement. Le brusque freinage m'emporta et je fis plusieurs tours sur moi-même, juste retenue par mes jambes et mes bras.

Narcissa avait horreur de cette cascade. Avec la vitesse, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'avais jamais eu un vrai balai de course avant Noël dernier. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver mes esprits – ma tête tournait un peu et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, boosté par l'adrénaline – puis je repris mon vol à une allure plus mesurée. L'_Eclair de Feu_ répondait à la moindre de mes sollicitations, parfois avant même que je ne l'ai vraiment pensé, et un simple survol du parc devenait inoubliable.

C'était dans les airs que je me sentais le mieux, comme si mes soucis restaient au sol, et l'impression de légèreté était grisante.

J'aurais aimé ne jamais redescendre.

Tandis que je contournais le manoir par l'ouest, je repérai Christopher et son professeur de combat, en pleine séance d'entraînement.

Je me stoppai en plein air pour l'observer.

Un an plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir mon ami faire du sport de façon si assidue. Je savais qu'il courait tous les matins dans le parc – une habitude de Durmstrang – et Narcissa avait trouvé quelqu'un pour qu'il continue à s'entraîner en combat. Sa première rentrée avait été assez douloureuse sur le sujet pour qu'il ne veuille pas perdre le bénéfice des conseils de Bjorn.

Monsieur Bogdanow était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond, solidement bâti et doté d'un fort accent allemand. J'ignorai où Narcissa avait été le chercher, mais Christopher était très content de ses leçons.

Je vis mon ami enchaîner des coups de pied avec une aisance impressionnante, avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber au sol, l'air de toute évidence épuisé. Il ne tarda pas à me faire signe et je me résignai à le rejoindre.

J'avais déjà passé un long moment dans les airs et je savais que Narcissa serait bel et bien capable de me reprendre mon balai si elle estimait que je me fatiguais trop.

\- Ça va, Chris ? demandai-je après m'être posée avec délicatesse à côté de lui.

Il respirait vite, était couvert de sueur et avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre et je jetai un regard accusateur à Monsieur Bogdanow. Il n'avait pas intérêt à tuer mon meilleur ami !

Il resta impassible.

\- Il va bien.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Christopher se redressa, le souffle toujours court, mais un large sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui était assez rare pour le souligner.

Je m'assis à sa gauche et lui tendis la bouteille d'eau à côté de moi.

\- Merci, Maellyn. Tu as bien volé ?

Je fis la moue.

\- Pas assez.

Christopher eut un soupir.

\- Pour cette fois, je crois que Lady Malefoy a raison...

Je détournai la tête malgré moi et je vis son sourire désolé du coin de l'oeil.

\- Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendue compte, mais tu as été très malade. Tu ressemblais à un Inferi. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais connue pour être prudente sur un balai.

Christopher n'avait jamais caché ce qu'il pensait de mon goût pour la vitesse, et l'accident auquel il avait assisté était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle il refusait tout net de voler.

Il était sans doute le seul garçon au monde à ne pas saisir l'opportunité de monter sur un _Eclair de Feu._

\- Je me sens bien uniquement quand je vole, avouai-je du bout des lèvres, finalement incapable de lui cacher quelque chose très longtemps.

Il hocha la tête et son regard se perdit au loin. Je le connaissais assez pour remarquer la tension dans ses épaules et la façon dont il serrait sa mâchoire trop fort.

Il réagissait ainsi à chaque fois que ses parents étaient mentionnés.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi avec le combat.

\- Vraiment ?

C'était une confession à des années lumières du Christopher avec lequel j'avais grandi, lui à qui ses parents reprochaient d'être trop doux, trop calme, trop réservé. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je l'avais défendu lors d'une joute verbale, la façon préférée de se battre des enfants dans le monde Sang-Pur.

Christopher ne manquait pourtant pas de répartie, mais il prenait les insultes trop à cœur et perdait ses moyens.

L'un des avantages d'avoir grandi sous le même toit que Lucius Malefoy était que j'avais très tôt appris à rester de marbre.

\- J'imagine toujours que ma cible ou mon adversaire est ma mère. C'est Björn qui m'a donné ce conseil et j'ai commencé à progresser grâce à ça. Tu devrais essayer.

Monsieur Bogdanow était occupé à griffonner quelque chose dans un petit carnet, les cibles, sur lesquelles Chris s'était entraîné étaient abandonnées près de nous, parfaitement incongrues dans le monde sophistiqué des Sang-Purs.

Que penserait-on d'une jeune fille de bonne famille sachant se battre, et sans sa baguette par dessus le marché ?

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres.

\- Tu peux me montrer ?

Chris imita mon sourire avant de se lever et de saisir la cible. Il me tendit une main et me remit sur mes pieds avec une facilité que je ne lui connaissais pas, puis se mit en face de moi.

\- Donne un coup de poing.

\- De quelle main ?

\- On s'en fiche. C'est juste pour voir comment tu t'y prends.

Je serrais mes poings et je lançai mon bras gauche avec force.

Christopher haussa un sourcil peu impressionné.

\- On ne frappe pas seulement avec son bras. Il faut que tout ton corps participe au mouvement.

\- Tes jambes ne sont pas bien mises.

Monsieur Bogdanow illustra sa remarque par une démonstration, plaçant un pied devant l'autre, ses genoux légèrement pliés et ses poings remontés vers son visage, un peu tournés vers l'avant. Son dos était étrangement courbés.

\- C'est la position de base. Tu ne veux pas que ton adversaire puisse te toucher au niveau des côtes ou du visage. Avant d'attaquer, on se protège toujours.

Tandis que Christopher tenait la cible, Monsieur Bogdanow me montra les bonnes façons de porter des coups simples, n'hésitant pas à décomposer les mouvements au ralenti.

Ça avait l'air terriblement facile quand il le faisait, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'il avait derrière lui plus d'entraînement que ce que je pouvais imaginer.

Je suivis le conseil de Christopher, essayant d'imaginer que la cible était Narcissa, que je la faisais payer pour les mensonges et les manipulations, sauf que mon corps se tendait et je perdais systématiquement le fil sur ce que j'étais en train de faire.

\- Reste concentrée !

J'abandonnai la tactique de Christopher pour me focaliser sur ce que j'étais censée faire, sur les nouvelles sensations que je ressentais et le jeu de mes muscles sous ma peau.

\- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, demoiselle, finit par annoncer Monsieur Bogdanow, ce qui me sembla une éternité plus tard.

J'avais le souffle court, mes vêtements de Quidditch me collaient à la peau et les muscles de mes jambes tremblaient un peu sous mon poids.

Ce fut au tour de Christopher de me tendre la bouteille d'eau. Je le remerciai d'un simple sourire qui me valut un clin d'oeil en retour.

\- C'était pas mal pour une première fois, dit Monsieur Bogdanow.

\- Je pourrais essayer à nouveau ?

Il me détailla, son air sérieux durcissant ses traits.

\- Si tu essayes à nouveau, il faudra que tu sois présente à chaque séance. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

J'hésitai pendant une folle seconde. J'avais passé trop d'étés rythmés par des leçons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas d'intérêt. J'avais enfin la possibilité de faire uniquement ce que je voulais pendant deux mois, sans oublier que je n'étais pas censée me fatiguer.

Toutefois, Narcissa risquait de ne pas apprécier que j'apprenne à me battre comme une moldue.

Mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement.

\- D'accord, soufflai-je, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

C'était la dernière chose que la société attendait d'une héritière digne de ce nom et j'étais bien décidée à ne plus en être une.

…

**Mercredi 20 Juillet 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Deux coups résonnèrent sur ma porte et j'eus tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Pansy apparaître dans l'encadrement, un large sourire aux lèvres et presque l'air de trop bonne humeur.

Elle se jeta sur moi avec son éternelle délicatesse et me serra dans ses bras si fort qu'elle me coupa presque le souffle.

\- On dirait que tu vas mieux, petite. A nouveau le nez plongé dans tes bouquins ? railla-t-elle sans pour autant me libérer.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'ai quelques devoirs pour la rentrée, et ni Rogue, ni McGonagall ne vont croire que j'ai été trop malade durant deux mois pour les faire.

Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés – un noir brillant – se refermèrent sur mon devoir.

\- Je vois que Rogue donne les mêmes sujets d'une année sur l'autre. Je dois avoir le mien quelque part. Je crois même que j'ai eu une bonne note à celui-ci.

Les potions n'étaient pas vraiment la matière favorite de Pansy – elles demandaient trop de délicatesse et de mesure – mais elle avait toutefois une plume efficace et elle se débrouillait très bien pour les devoirs écrits.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais m'en sortir.

J'arrivais à peu près à rester concentrée sur mes devoirs, ce qui constituait un beau progrès depuis les révélations de la Cabane Hurlante, et il fallait bien que je m'occupe quand la pluie était de la partie.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Allez !

Elle m'obligea à me lever, avant de me guider vers mon lit et de s'installer contre les oreillers, comme s'il s'agissait de sa chambre plus que de la mienne.

Je la rejoignis, un peu à contre cœur – je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle allait m'arracher des confidences – et peut-être un peu parce que j'étais quand même contente de la voir.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Pansy deviendrait une amie aussi proche quelques années plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Draco m'a invitée à ma demande.

J'eus une grimace. Même s'il essayait de ne pas trop me le montrer, je savais qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que je lui avais dit sur le ponton de l'étang. Il mettait un point d'honneur à passer quelques heures avec moi tous les jours, mais il était étrangement silencieux le reste du temps et passait beaucoup de temps seul dans sa chambre.

Il disait dessiner et travailler – ce qui était sans doute vrai – mais ce n'étaient pas les seules raisons.

Pansy eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Je m'occuperai de ça après, même si je ne comprends pas comment il peut être mon ami depuis si longtemps et n'avoir toujours pas compris que le monde Sang-Pur n'est pas tout à fait le même pour les filles.

\- Il t'en a parlé ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix. Il paraît que tu as reçu la visite d'Andromeda Tonks ?

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber contre les oreillers, mes yeux fixés sur le plafond de mon lit.

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu sais déjà tout ce qu'elle a bien pu me dire.

\- C'est vrai, mais rien ne vaut un récit de première main. Alors ?

Je lui résumai tout ce que Madame Tonks m'avait confié – mes parents s'aimaient, ma mère était américaine et une personne bien – et ce que j'avais découvert – le sort réservé à ma famille moldue par non moins que Narcissa Malefoy –.

\- J'ai aussi reçu deux lettres de mon père. Elles ont été apportées par d'énormes oiseaux tropicaux, ce qui signifie sans doute qu'il a enfin quitté le pays.

\- Il était temps... Tous ces mariages consanguins, ça n'a pas dû arranger les performances intellectuelles des Black.

\- Quelle est l'excuse des Crabbe et des Goyle ?

\- Ils n'ont jamais prétendu être meilleurs que les autres, je te signale. On ne peut pas vraiment en dire autant de ta famille.

Je gardai le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, mes grands-parents paternels étaient cousins.

\- Finalement, tu n'as pas appris grand chose, pas vrai ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part le fait que je ne suis qu'à moitié britannique en plus de n'être qu'à moitié Sang-Pur ?

Elle eut un bref éclat de rire.

\- Rappelle-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, au juste ?

Je serrai les dents.

\- Au moins, mes parents ne sont plus deux psychopathes assoiffés de sang, ce qui est plutôt un net progrès.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de moi, son visage presque trop proche du mien, sans que cela ne semble la gêner.

\- Rassure-moi, Black, tu ne vas quand même pas rester là à attendre que les informations tombent du ciel, si ?!

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir la lumière dangereuse au fond de son regard sombre.

\- Je ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai écouté aux portes.

Elle eut une sorte de feulement et attrapa mon menton avec force. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de rouvrir les yeux – Pansy n'avait aucun remords à se montrer violente si elle le jugeait nécessaire – et je retins difficilement une grimace.

Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient formé une sorte de rideau entre nous et le reste du monde, et j'étais seule face à son expression mauvaise.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu préfères les mensonges à la vérité, petite ? Parce que je vais devoir me montrer très désagréable si c'est le cas.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas la moindre hésitation sur ce point : je préférai mille fois être la fille unique de Sirius Black et de Judy Adler. Je n'avais toutefois pas encore digéré toutes les révélations de ces dernières semaines, et mon père semblait bien décidé à répondre à mes questions.

Une correspondance entre l'Angleterre et l'endroit exotique où il avait trouvé refuge n'était pas rapide, mais cela me laissait la possibilité de respirer entre deux salves d'informations.

\- Je préfère ça, dit finalement Pansy, avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur le matelas. Tu n'as même pas de photos d'elle, pas vrai ?

Ma gorge se serra. Il y avait quelques photographies de Bellatrix et Rodolphus dans mon ancienne chambre, et j'avais grandi en cherchant ma ressemblance avec eux dans le miroir.

Je ne m'étonnais plus de ne pas en trouver, et Madame Tonks avait beau me dire que je ressemblais à ma mère, j'ignorais quand même comment elle était.

\- Où suis-je censée en trouver une, au juste ? Narcissa a banni ma famille moldue aux Etats-Unis.

\- C'est étrange que tu poses la question, parce que j'ai eu l'occasion de me pencher sur la réponse.

Je me retins de justesse de ne pas lever yeux au ciel. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise ?

\- Ton père devait bien avoir une ou deux photos d'elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver où il pouvait bien vivre en fouillant dans les journaux de ma mère, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que l'on remonte à la source.

Je faillis lui demander par quel miracle elle avait réussi à lire les journaux de sa mère, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas daigner répondre.

\- Quelle source ?

\- Le dernier endroit où ton père vivait avant de tourner le dos à ses parents.

\- Square Grimmaurd ? Je doute qu'il ait laissé des traces de ses plans là-bas. Bellatrix voulait le tuer pour avoir trahi les Black. Ça aurait été du suicide de sa part.

Elle fit la moue.

\- Etant donné les nombreux exploits de Sirius Black, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il réfléchisse beaucoup avant de faire quoique ce soit. Alors, tu es partante ?

\- Partante pour quoi ?

\- Pour aller faire un tour au Manoir Black ? Pour tout ce que j'en sais, c'est au cœur du Londres moldu. Si on ne trouve rien, on pourra toujours faire un tour !

Je sus à son ton décidé que mes chances de la convaincre que tout cela n'était pas une bonne idée étaient très minces, pour ne pas dire inexistantes.

Et au fond, je doutais d'avoir envie de me battre avec elle. Mon père était la preuve qu'on pouvait grandir comme l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées et réussir à s'enfuir malgré tout.

Je connaissais si peu de choses sur lui que je n'étais pas contre en apprendre un peu plus – à moins de me découvrir un frère ou une sœur caché, je voyais difficilement ce qui pourrait me choquer – et puis, une escapade dans le monde moldu rendrait Narcissa folle de rage.

\- Quand veux-tu faire cela ?

\- Aujourd'hui ! Draco se charge de faire diversion.

\- Il ne vient pas ?

Cela serait bien une première. Si Draco et Pansy avaient bien un point commun, c'était leur curiosité maladive, et mon cousin avait été si obsédé par Sirius Black tout au long de l'année que cela ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser passer une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

A moins bien sûr qu'il m'en veuille encore plus que ce que je pensais.

Mon cœur se serra à cette possibilité.

Malgré les récentes révélations – qui allaient à l'encontre de tout ce que son père lui avait appris –, il ne m'avait pas laissé tomber, et je serais sans doute encore alitée si cela avait été le cas.

Il ne pouvait pas me tourner le dos.

Une paire de doigts claqua devant mon visage et je revins à la réalité dans un sursaut.

\- Je disais donc que d'après ce que j'ai compris, ton imbécile de cousin est terrifié par le Manoir Black. Une histoire de tableaux maléfiques et d'Elfes décapités.

Je déglutis.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est la vraie raison ?

\- C'est un bon comédien, mais je l'ai rarement vu pâlir comme il l'a fait quand je lui ai parlé de mon idée tout à l'heure. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi il en retourne !

Évidemment.

En septembre dernier, Pansy avait été la seule élève de troisième année à être déçue de ne pas avoir pu affronter un Epouvantard – elle considérait que connaître sa peur la plus profonde était une très bonne chose – et je savais qu'elle avait fait le tour des endroits sombres du château pour en trouver un – Draco s'en était assez plaint –.

Ce n'était donc pas vraiment surprenant qu'elle soit enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter une maison de l'horreur.

\- Alors ?

Je basculai hors de mon lit avec mauvaise grâce, puis fis quelques pas en direction de mon armoire.

\- Laisse-moi le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable que cette robe, et je suis toute à toi.

Pansy eut un cri extatique.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour me glisser dans une des tenues moldues que Narcissa m'avait acheté l'été dernier – un short en jeans et un chemiser fleuri – et nous rejoignîmes le rez-de-chaussée discrètement.

Je ne doutais pas de réussir à obtenir l'autorisation de me rendre Square Grimmaurd – mon nom de famille était un premier argument – mais Narcissa risquait de vouloir nous accompagner et je n'y tenais pas du tout.

Il n'y avait personne dans le hall d'entrée. Je pris une pincée de poudre de cheminée dans le pot ouvragé.

-Manoir Black, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.

Les flammes vertes m'engloutirent aussitôt et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas avoir envie de vomir. Je détestais les voyages en cheminée, et une des raisons pour cela était que j'avais horreur de la sensation de ballottement ce qui, combiné à la vitesse, était la meilleure façon de me faire rendre mon déjeuner.

Je ralentis bientôt et je fis de mon mieux pour me préparer à l'atterrissage.

Avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas projetée hors de la cheminée.

L'arrêt fut brutal.

Et douloureux.

Une sensation de brûlure remonta le long de ma jambe droite, comme si j'étais tombée sur un sol particulièrement râpeux. Je voulus bouger, mais mes mains étaient bloquées entre mon corps et les parois du conduit, ma baguette hors de portée.

Je rouvris les yeux juste à temps pour recevoir une copieuse quantité de cendres en plein visage quand mon corps descendit de presque un mètre, ravivant la douleur le long de ma jambe.

J'avais de la cendre dans le nez et je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, de peur d'en avaler en plus du reste.

Je glissai encore une fois, et je ne pus retenir un cri.

Le conduit devenait de plus en plus étroit, compressant ma poitrine au moment où mon cœur commençait une douloureuse course contre la montre.

J'allais finir par être coincée ici, en chemin vers une maison où plus personne ne vivait, et le temps que Draco se rende compte qu'il y avait un problème, Pansy et moi...

Pansy !

Elle risquait d'arriver d'une seconde à l'autre !

Je devais absolument être sortie avant qu'elle n'arrive !

Je pris l'inspiration la plus profonde possible et je fis de mon mieux pour me tortiller le long du conduit, essayant de glisser un peu plus bas, ou de libérer mon bras pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose avec ma baguette, ignorant la douleur ou la cendre qui rendait l'air presque irrespirable.

Je devais me sortir de là ! Je devais...

Je glissai.

Mes jambes furent subitement libres – elles devaient pendre dans la cheminée – et en les balançant, je réussis à gagner quelques centimètres, puis une poignée d'autres, jusqu'à ce que mes bras puissent passer à leur tour.

Une poussée de plus et je tombai lourdement sur mes fesses, avant de basculer en avant pour recracher la suie qui tapissait ma bouche et ma gorge.

La première goulée d'air me fit réaliser que je n'étais pas passée loin de m'étouffer, la deuxième m'arracha une première quinte de toux qui me donna l'impression que j'allais finir par vomir mes poumons, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Viviane toute puissante ! Tu vas bien ?!

Pansy m'obligea à m'asseoir, frappant dans mon dos avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

A travers ma vision trouble, je remarquai toutefois que, si elle était couverte de suie, elle semblait n'avoir rencontré aucun problème lors de son voyage.

\- Essaye de respirer profondément et... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe ?! Il y a du sang partout !

Ça expliquait la douleur.

\- De l'eau, grognai-je pour toute réponse.

Elle grimaça.

\- Je vais te chercher ça ! Ne meurs pas, je ne veux pas de problèmes avec Sirius Black !

Ma toue commençait à se calmer et je fermai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur mes respirations, priant pour que Pansy se dépêche de me ramener un verre d'eau pour apaiser ma gorge en feu, quand un cri retentit, suivi par des bruits de pas précipités qui se rapprochaient.

\- _VERMINE ! VAURIEN ! CATIN ! PERSONNE NE VOLE LA NOBLE ET TRES ANCIENNE FAMILLE BLACK ET EN RESSORT VIVANT !_

Les cris continuèrent et deux mains agrippèrent mes épaules.

\- Il y a un Elfe fou dans cette maison ! Il a essayé de m'attaquer avec un couteau ! On doit partir !

Je rouvris les yeux.

\- Non ! On reste !

Je n'avais pas manqué de mourir dans cette cheminée pour repartir aussi vite !

Je me redressai maladroitement, juste à temps pour faire face au fameux Elfe de maison quand il passa la porte du petit salon où nous étions arrivées.

\- Vauriennes ! Mécréantes ! Qui ose troubler le repos de ma maîtresse ?! La maîtresse a demandé à Kreattur de veiller sur le manoir Black et Kreattur préférerait mourir que de laisser deux moldues voler les affaires de la maîtresse !

Il était d'une saleté repoussante, la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait d'uniforme était verte par endroit et noire à d'autres, et il dégageait une odeur répugnante. Ses mains aux ongles trop longs tenaient un couteau de cuisine à la lame impressionnante qu'il pointait sur nous, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie...

Ou comme si c'était le moyen approprié pour tuer deux moldues.

Pansy m'aida à me relever et je tendis ma main gauche vers lui.

J'avais le droit d'être ici et ce n'était pas un Elfe de maison à moitié sénile qui allait me chasser.

\- Je suis Alya Reina Lestrange, fille de Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange, coassai-je. Et petite-nièce de Walburga Black. Lâche ce couteau, Kreattur !

Il se figea, ses yeux firent un aller-retour entre mon visage et ma tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile, puis le couteau tomba au sol dans un bruit de ferraille.

\- Kreattur est désolé, Miss Alya. Kreattur n'avait pas reconnu la fille de Lady Bellatrix. Kreattur se punira, Miss Alya. Oh oui, il se punira énormément.

Je retins une grimace. Je n'avais que quelques brides de souvenirs concernant Walburga et le manoir Black, mais je doutais que Kreattur ait été traité avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Il risquait de ne pas apprécier que je lui interdise de se punir.

Si tant est qu'il m'obéisse.

\- En attendant, ramène-moi un verre d'eau fraîche.

Il tourna les talons à toute vitesse et je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, recouvert d'un drap blanc pour le protéger de la poussière.

Pansy me dévisagea.

\- Et bien, j'ignorais que tu savais gérer les Elfes psychopathes, petite.

\- J'ai été élevée par Narcissa Malefoy : j'ai retenu deux ou trois astuces au fil des années.

Ma jambe gauche pulsait toujours aussi furieusement, et je grimaçai en baissant les yeux pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. La chair était à vif et le sang avait transformé la suie en une pâte épaisse. Mon autre jambe était aussi griffée, mais de façon moins importante, et j'ignorais pas quel miracle mes bras étaient intacts, la couche de suie mise à part.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- J'ai vu pire... Tu connais un sortilège pour enlever la suie ?

Kreattur revint à ce moment-là, une carafe d'eau en cristal et deux verres assortis sur un plateau argenté. Il déposa le tout sur le petit guéridon et m'apporta mon verre en premier.

\- Merci, Kreattur.

L'eau me fit le plus grand bien, apaisant aussitôt la sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge et chassant le goût de cendre dans ma bouche.

Ce n'était certainement pas l'eau la plus savoureuse que j'avais pu boire jusqu'ici, mais je me sentis un peu mieux.

\- Je peux tester le _Récurvite, _reprit Pansy, un geste du menton en direction de la couche de suie qui me recouvrait. Mais ce n'est pas le sortilège que je réussis le mieux...

Je grimaçai. J'avais entendu beaucoup d'histoires à propos du _Récurvite, _et la majorité d'entre elles ne se terminaient pas très bien – des uniformes avaient été troués, des parchemins avaient pris feu et des chevelures avaient mis des années à retrouver leur éclat –. La douleur était tolérable, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle devienne insupportable et que Pansy n'ait pas d'autres choix que d'aller chercher Narcissa Malefoy.

\- L'état de Miss Alya est de la faute de Keattur, Miss. Kreattur n'a pas entretenu la cheminée et Kreattur a honte, Miss Alya. Très honte. Kreattur se punira pour cela aussi, mais Kreattur peut arranger les dégâts, si Miss Alya le veut.

Je relevai les yeux vers l'Elfe, cherchant un piège – il avait essayé de nous attaquer quelques minutes plus tôt, et avec non moins qu'un couteau – pour ne trouver que des yeux étrangement brillants et ses mains plaquées l'une contre l'autre.

Sans être tout à fait certaine de faire le bon choix, je hochai la tête.

Son visage sembla s'illuminer sous la couche de crasse et il fit claquer ses doigts à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que mes vêtements aient retrouvé leur aspect d'origine et que ma blessure soit propre.

Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, juste une méchante brûlure due au fait que ma peau avait frotté le long du conduit et cela aurait sans doute pu être pire.

Kreattur s'inclina puis quitta la pièce.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça, au juste ?

\- La cheminée était bouchée, grognai-je. J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'en sortir avant que tu arrives.

Ce fut à son tour de grimacer.

\- Merlin soit loué que tu sois débrouillarde. Mourir d'un accident de Cheminée est une cause de décès particulièrement ridicule.

\- Ta sollicitude me va droit au cœur. Tu...

\- Alya ? Alya, ma chère petite, viens donc saluer ta grande-tante !

Je tournai la tête vers la porte, sans vraiment comprendre qui chantonnait ce prénom avec du miel dans la voix, quand quelques secondes plus tôt, un concert d'insultes et de malédictions battait son plein.

\- Je commence à comprendre ce que Draco disait à propos des tableaux maléfiques, glissa Pansy. Tu devrais aller voir, après tout, c'est ta _grand-mère._

Elle avait susurré le reste de sa phrase avec un sourire de loup et je regrettai qu'elle n'ait pas eu la bonne idée de passer en première dans la cheminée.

Avec un peu de chance, la douleur lui aurait coupé le sifflet.

Je me levai en serrant les dents, sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Je gardai très peu de souvenirs de Walburga Black – une femme à la chevelure blanche allongée dans un lit, l'odeur désagréable de la menthe-poivrée, les nombreux compliments avec lesquels elle m'accueillait à chaque fois que nous lui rendions visite et son enterrement – et quand la société Sang-Pur l'évoquait, c'était souvent pour rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de donner un héritier digne de ce nom à la famille Black.

Le hall du manoir était bien plus petit que ce dont je me souvenais. De lourds rideaux habillaient les murs et une dizaine de portraits donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un conseil de famille.

Le plus large d'entre eux était celui d'une femme en grandeur nature, toute de noire vêtue, dont le port de tête me rappela celui de Narcissa, une certaine raideur en plus.

\- Par le sang des Vingt-Huit Consacrées ! Quelle est cette tenue ?! Le monde a-t-il glissé dans le Chaos le plus total ou Narcissa a-t-elle perdu l'esprit ?

Elle n'avait beau être qu'un portrait, son regard gris était rempli d'un tel mépris que je faillis tirer sur mon short pour couvrir davantage mes cuisses.

Il ne s'agissait toutefois que d'un portrait – celui d'une femme que je savais cruelle – et si mon père s'était senti obligé de fuir le manoir Black à seulement seize ans, c'est qu'elle était sans doute du même acabit qu'Euphémia Rowle.

Il était hors de question que je m'écrase face à elle.

\- Il fait très chaud aujourd'hui.

Elle plissa les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se vêtir de la façon d'une traînée. Tu es une sorcière, si tu as chaud, utilise ta baguette.

\- Je n'ai pas encore l'âge de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard.

Elle éclata d'un rire particulièrement faux.

\- Cette règle n'est bonne que pour cette vermine de Sang-de-Bourbes. Ce manoir est incartable, j'aimerais bien voir le ministère y envoyer ses argus ici. Qui t'accompagne ?

\- Pansy Parkinson, Lady Black, dit-elle en se fendant d'une révérence un peu trop profonde pour être parfaitement sincère.

Cette fois, ma grand-mère fit la moue.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Cantankerus Nott avait inclus les Parkinson parmi les Vingt-Huit Consacrées, mais je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire.

Pansy eut un regard meurtrier pour Walburga et je ne pus retenir mon sourire tordu.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Alya ? Et pourquoi Narcissa ne t'a-t-elle pas accompagné ? M'aurait-elle oubliée ? Ou son bon à rien de mari est-il à nouveau en prison ?

Il était fort probable que Lucius finisse par obtenir un aller simple pour Azkaban s'il continuait ses manigances, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas à l'ordre du jour.

Et pour le moment, je devais surtout échapper à ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un interrogatoire.

\- Je voulais montrer la Tapisserie à Pansy, Tante Walburga, dis-je, soudainement inspirée par un mensonge crédible.

Cela arracha une sorte de sourire au tableau.

\- Je vois que, tout comme ta mère, tu n'oublies pas d'où tu viens, Alya. Va donc, mais n'oublie pas de me dire au revoir avant de partir.

Ce fut à mon tour de me fendre d'une rapide révérence, avant de prendre la direction de l'étage en boitillant.

Je me figeai sur la première marche.

Des têtes d'Elfes _séchées _étaient accrochées le long du mur, soulignées par une plaque, et je ne pus retenir une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Et voilà les Elfes décapités ! s'exclama Pansy. Draco a des souvenirs très précis de cet endroit.

Chaque seconde passée ici me permettait de comprendre un peu plus pourquoi mon père l'avait fui.

Je gagnai l'étage en longeant la rampe pour être le plus loin possible des têtes d'Elfes. Outre le fait qu'un tel choix de décoration était du plus mauvais goût, je trouvais ça particulièrement dégoûtant.

A l'étage, la couche de poussière était encore plus importante encore, et si je me fiais à l'absence de pas, Kreattur ne devait pas souvent monter faire le ménage.

Pansy fut celle qui trouva la porte du grand salon. Les meubles étaient également recouverts de draps, les volets étaient fermés, et l'odeur de renfermé prenait à la gorge. Malgré cela, la tapisserie reprenant l'arbre généalogique des Black semblait briller dans la pénombre.

Je m'approchai, allumant la pointe de ma baguette pour y voir un peu mieux, et je trouvai bien vite l'endroit où le nom de mon père avait été.

Juste à côté de _Regulus A. Black, _une marque noircie parfaitement circulaire contait une histoire à elle seule.

Ce n'était pas la seule et j'en comptais sept au total, dont je connaissais les noms et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été reniés de la famille Black...

\- Alya Lestrange n'est pas dessus ?

Je revins à la réalité avec un sursaut.

\- Walburga n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser le rituel avant sa mort, et Narcissa ne s'en est jamais chargé depuis. Je sais pourquoi maintenant.

\- Et ?

\- Je doute qu'elle puisse corrompre les enchantements des Gobelins et faire croire à la Tapisserie que je suis la fille de Bellatrix. On continue ?

Nous continuâmes notre progression dans les étages, surprenant de nombreux mouvements dans certains tableaux vides en apparence, soulevant de plus en plus de poussière à chacun de nos pas et craignant de tomber sur une Goule ou un Epouvantard.

Arrivées en haut de l'escalier, nous nous retrouvâmes face à deux portes se faisant face. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en découvrant une plaque sur laquelle était gravée « Sirius ».

Je pris une profonde inspiration et poussai la porte, incapable de deviner ce que j'allais découvrir de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

La chambre était aussi spacieuse que la mienne au manoir Malefoy, meublée d'un lit baldaquin au cadre de bois sculpté. Les fenêtres étaient très hautes et masquées par de lourds rideaux en velours vert. L'immense lustre venait tout droit d'un autre siècle et était recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière, tout comme les murs, les tableaux et la tête de lit.

Kreattur semblait cantonner ses efforts au rez-de-chaussée en matière de ménage, et je doutais qu'il se serait donné la peine d'entretenir la chambre de quelqu'un qui avait été renié.

Avant de s'enfuir, mon père avait tout de même réussi à marquer les lieux : les murs étaient recouverts d'immenses bannières aux couleurs de Gryffondors – que le temps avait délavé –, de photos – sorcières et moldues – et même de jeunes moldues en sous-vêtements.

Vu la réaction du tableau de Walburga au rez-de-chaussée, je ne pouvais qu'admirer l'audace de mon père.

Je fis un pas de plus dans la pièce, et je remarquai du coin de l'oeil la seule photo sorcière de la pièce, accrochée au-dessus d'un bureau encore encombré de morceaux de parchemins, de plumes et de flacons d'encre.

Quatre adolescents bras dessus bras dessous, vêtus de la tenue de Gryffondors, riaient devant l'objectif. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en reconnaissant mon père, plus jeune que je ne l'avais jamais vu, et sans doute plus heureux encore.

James Potter était à sa gauche, et je compris un peu mieux pourquoi beaucoup soutenaient que Harry Potter était son portrait craché. Ils avaient les mêmes traits, le même teint brun, et surtout, la même tignasse impossible.

A la droite de mon père, je reconnus Peter Pettigrow – ou du reste, ça ne pouvait être que lui –. Petit, grassouillet, les yeux humides, sa présence jurant d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait à côté de mon père.

\- Sale vermine, grinçai-je.

Depuis ma dernière dispute en date avec Narcissa – elle partageait notre table uniquement aux soupers et n'essayait plus de m'imposer sa compagnie –, j'ignorai où en étaient les recherches de Remus Lupin concernant Pettigrow. J'espérais qu'il avait au moins une piste sur laquelle se baser, même si je savais que ses chances étaient minces.

Pettigrow avait réussi à se faire passer pour mort pendant presque treize années, il avait donc un certain talent pour disparaître.

Le dernier garçon était bien entendu mon ancien professeur de Défense. Ses vêtements déjà défraîchis et l'air un peu surpris d'être là, entouré comme il l'était.

Je voulus récupérer la photographie – Pansy réussirait sans doute à faire disparaître Pettigrow – mais le sortilège qui la maintenait au mur n'avait pas faibli depuis que mon père l'avait accroché, et je m'obligeai à ne pas insister de peur de la déchirer.

Je fis le tour de la pièce, ouvrant les tiroirs avec méfiance, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'indiquer où mon père vivait avant la fin de la guerre, mais ne trouvant qu'une majorité de babioles sans intérêt. L'armoire était remplie de robes semblables à celles qu'Euphémia Rowle aimait faire porter à Christopher, Draco avait reçu certains des livres dans la bibliothèque et les tiroirs des tables de nuit étaient vides.

De deux choses l'une : soit mon père avait emporté toutes ses affaires quand il s'était enfui, soit Walburga avait brûlé ce qu'il avait oublié en représailles.

Sans surprise, Pansy et moi étions venues pour rien. En désespoir de cause, je me laissai tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau et contemplai la pièce, essayant de graver le plus de détails possibles dans ma mémoire.

Mon père avait grandi ici, dans un manoir qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui des Malefoy, à une plus petite échelle, et il avait réussi à tourner le dos à sa famille et à la société Sang-Pur.

Mon regard s'attarda sur l'une des bannières de Gryffondor.

Il n'y avait pas de fatalité, pour peu que l'on ait un peu de courage...

Pansy toqua trois fois avant de me rejoindre finalement, faisant preuve d'un tact rare.

\- Et bien, je vois d'où ton cousin tient son don de la demi-mesure, railla-t-elle après avoir détaillé la pièce du regard. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Non. Je crois que la décoration est la seule chose de vraiment personnel qu'il a laissé ici. Mais tu peux regarder si tu veux.

Elle balaya mon idée d'un geste de la main.

\- Inutile. J'ai fait le tour de la chambre de Regulus et je pense que j'ai ce que l'on cherchait.

Elle me tendit un morceau de parchemin.

_Reggie, _

_Je ne suis pas sûr que tu prennes le temps de lire cette lettre. J'imagine que tu y mettras le feu en reconnaissant mon écriture, mais je devais au moins essayer._

_Hier, je suis devenu un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous sommes donc officiellement dans deux camps adverses et le seul côté positif est que tu es toujours coincé à Poudlard. Je peux donc lancer des maléfices sur les Mangemorts de Voldemort sans avoir à me demander si tu es l'un d'eux._

_Tu peux encore changer de camp. Dumbledore te fera disparaître le temps que nous remportions cette foutue guerre. Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier pour toutes ces conneries de pureté du sang._

_Si jamais tu retrouvais ton bon sens, je vais habiter dans l'ancienne maison d'Oncle Alphard. Je ne sais pas si tu y as une seule fois mis les pieds, alors je te redonne l'adresse :_

_34 Christchurch Hill,_

_Londres._

_Ton frère,_

_Sirius._

De toute évidence, mon père s'était trompé en pensant que Regulus ne lirait pas sa lettre, d'autant plus qu'il semblait l'avoir dépliée un grand nombre de fois.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Cachée entre les pages du _Registre des Vingt-Huit Consacrées. _Prévisible. Toutes les affaires de ton oncle sont encore dans sa chambre, comme s'il allait revenir d'un jour à l'autre, et c'est immaculé. Apparemment, Kreattur l'aimait plus que Sirius.

Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur Regulus, juste assez pour comprendre qu'il avait été un héritier bien plus respectable que mon père.

Je repliai la lettre soigneusement et la glissai dans la poche arrière de mon short, avant d'embrasser la chambre de mon père du regard.

Ce que je cherchais, je le trouverai à Christchurch Hill.

Il n'y avait rien pour moi ici.

...

**Samedi 30 Juillet 1994, Christchurch Hill,**** Londres.**

Le quartier avait définitivement perdu en standing depuis l'époque où Alphard Black y avait acheté une maison. La plupart des façades étaient décrépies, les portails grinçaient, attaqués par la rouille comme ils l'étaient, et les voitures alignées le long du trottoir n'étaient plus les derniers modèles.

Il s'était souvent demandé si le monde moldu n'était pas lui aussi sorti fragilisé de la guerre contre Voldemort. L'économie remontait doucement la pente, mais il était très bien placé pour témoigner du chemin qu'il restait à parcourir.

Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, il se glissa discrètement dans un jardin mal entretenu, et se retrouva presque invisible au milieu de la haie. A défaut de pouvoir utiliser la cape de James – à nouveau en possession de Harry –, il s'était contenté d'un sortilège de désillusion, retrouvant les habitudes nées de la guerre avec une facilité presque inquiétante.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile d'espionner des Aurors.

Il sortit les multiplettes de la poche de sa veste – il n'était pas Sirius, il ne prenait pas des risques stupides, et il avait choisi la maison la plus éloignée pour jouer les espions. Après tout, c'était désormais officiel qu'il était du côté de Sirius Black – et les braqua sur l'ancienne maison de son ami.

La maison d'Alphard Black était en plutôt bon état comparée au reste du quartier, surtout si on prenait en compte qu'elle était inhabitée depuis plus d'une décennie.

Il s'était préparé à être venu pour rien – la chance ne soufflait pas vraiment dans sa direction – mais il dut retenir une exclamation ravie.

Une jeune femme était installée sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée comme pour prendre le soleil. Ses cheveux d'un rose percutant semblaient encore plus provoquant ici.

Au début, il avait cru que le Ministère abandonnerait la surveillance de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Il était sans doute plus probable que son ami trouve refuge au manoir Potter qu'ici – après tout, il n'était pas si stupide – mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Peut-être le chef des Aurors était-il un idiot – il ne connaissait Scrimgeour que de nom –, soit il voulait donner l'impression qu'ils allaient réussir à arrêter Sirius – quand bien même il avait réussi à leur glisser entre les doigts quelques semaines de cela, aidé par deux adolescents par-dessus le marché –. Dans tous les cas, ça n'allait pas simplifier sa mission.

Parce que, bien évidemment, Sirius lui avait demandé de l'aide, et qui était-il pour lui refuser cela après l'avoir laissé moisir à Azkaban pendant douze ans ?

Il attendit encore une heure, prenant le risque que Tonks soit remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre, mais voulant être certain qu'elle était seule, ce qui semblait avoir été le cas de tous ceux qu'il avait aperçu ici.

Et il était presque certain que la surveillance de la maison était uniquement réservée aux Aspirants.

\- Quand faut y aller...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ramassa ses multiplettes, leva le sortilège de désillusion, puis transplana dans la ruelle un peu plus proche de la maison de Sirius.

Il essaya de remonter la rue le plus naturellement possible, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce genre de bluffe n'avait jamais vraiment été sa spécialité, puis s'arrêta à bonne distance.

Avec un peu de chance, Tonks ne serait pas équipée d'un radar à l'aune de celui de McGonagall...

\- Lupin ?

Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée et la chercha des yeux.

\- Oh, bonjour Tonks. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je travaille ici, grommela-t-elle.

Elle se leva pour le rejoindre – même si elle ne dépassa pas le portail, le détaillant avec attention, sa main droite glissant discrètement vers sa baguette.

Il retint une grimace. Cela ne s'annonçait pas aussi facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

_Foutue Black._

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne travaille plus, alors j'ai du temps à perdre.

Elle releva le menton, plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il sut qu'il n'allait pas spécialement apprécié ce qui allait suivre et, pourtant, une part de lui faillit bien éclater d'un rire moqueur face à la mise en scène trop familière.

Merlin, cela coulait-il dans leurs veines après tant de siècles à cultiver un sens théâtral certain ?

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais démissionné pour aider Black à disparaître.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, avant de croiser son regard à nouveau.

\- Je ne l'ai pas aidé à s'enfuir, Tonks...

\- Non, mais tu es de son côté maintenant.

Son ton s'était fait accusateur et son expression plus dure. Il n'en était pas surpris. Tonks ne cachait pas la haine qu'elle vouait à Sirius pour avoir trahi – elle et tant d'autres – et si leurs places avaient été échangées, il se serait sans doute montré encore moins cordial.

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il est innocent, je n'ai pas peur de le dire.

Elle eut un éclat de rire mauvais. Ses cheveux virèrent au rouge et son regard se fit plus noir, presque meurtrier.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu te sois laissé manipuler, Lupin. Après tout ce qu'il a fait ?!

Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, à nouveau écrasé par une nouvelle forme de culpabilité, terriblement plus lourde à supporter que celle qu'il avait traîné pendant presque treize ans.

Il n'avait pas échoué à protéger James et Lily de Black, il n'avait pas ignoré les signes ou été particulièrement naïf.

Il avait laissé son seul ami croupir à Azkaban pendant douze ans, acceptant l'histoire qu'on lui avait servi sans jamais la remettre en question, et sans avoir essayé de voir Sirius pour obtenir des explications.

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches pour que Tonks ne voit pas à quel point elles tremblaient, puis prit une profonde inspiration, avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

\- J'ai vu Peter Pettigrow de mes propres yeux, Tonks. Je l'ai vu, et il était bien vivant.

\- Et il a disparu dans la nuit et c'est terriblement pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Pettigrow est mort, de la main de Black !

Cette fois, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et il leva aussitôt les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la provoquer en duel.

Il n'était pas encore suicidaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hein, Lupin ? Et ne me dis pas que tu te promènes pile le jour où je suis de surveillance, parce que je vais avoir du mal à te croire !

Il hésita, pesant les chances qu'il reçoive un sortilège pour sa réponse contre celles de se faire arrêter s'il revenait plus tard pour essayer d'entrer sans se faire prendre.

Il ne savait pas ce que valaient les autres Aspirants, mais faire le guet était à la portée de tous... Il se ferait arrêter et ça ferait sans doute les affaires du Ministère.

\- J'espérais que tu me laisserais entrer.

Il crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites, avant que son visage se contracte à nouveau, lui donnant un aperçu de ses dents étrangement pointues. Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre en colère – au moins pour lui reprocher son culot – mais elle se reprit presque aussitôt, et elle le dévisagea à nouveau, non sans baisser sa baguette magique.

Au contraire, elle resserra sa prise dessus et verrouilla son bras dans une garde parfaite.

\- Qu'a caché Black de si important dans cette foutue maison, Lupin, hein ?

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Le croyait-elle vraiment si stupide ? Quand bien même Sirius aurait réussi à le convaincre de venir récupérer un artefact de magie noire – ce qu'il n'avait jamais possédé, du reste à sa connaissance –, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen que de demander de l'aide aux Aurors.

\- Je ne suis pas venu chercher quelque chose pour Sirius.

Du reste, pas directement pour lui.

\- Mais je suppose que tu ne peux absolument pas me dire ce que tu fiches ici, pas vrai ?

Il eut un soupir. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Sirius, un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt, il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens : puisqu'il ne pouvait pas cambrioler la maison sans finir en prison, il lui restait seulement deux options, Tonks et Madelyn.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser Madelyn depuis son départ de Poudlard, et s'il se fiait à son silence – elle n'avait toujours par répondu à son hibou –, il était en disgrâce.

Il n'était pas certain de faire le bon choix en misant sur Tonks, mais de tous les Aurors, elle était la seule à mériter la vérité.

Après tout, Maellyn était sa cousine.

\- Si tu acceptes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans me jeter de maléfice, je peux au moins te dire une partie de la vérité.

\- Et pourquoi pas toute la vérité, tant qu'on y est ?

\- J'ai promis à Sirius d'être un minimum discret.

Tonks eut une moue dure, et elle plissa les yeux pour le dévisager à nouveau, avant de baisser sa baguette.

\- Tu ne me convaincras pas que Black est innocent, dit-elle finalement en rejoignant les marches du perron.

Tant qu'il ne pourrait pas rapporter le corps de Pettigrow au département des Aurors, il doutait de convaincre beaucoup de monde.

Il la rejoignit sur les marches, retenant difficilement une grimace quand ses muscles protestèrent. La pleine lune avait beau remonter à presque deux semaines, son corps ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc de l'absence de la potion Tue-Loup. L'animal en lui s'était déchaîné et il avait été obligé de passer plusieurs jours au fond de son lit, en proie à ce qui ressemblait à une mauvaise grippe.

\- Alors ?

Il lui jeta un ultime coup d'oeil avant de se lancer, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas exiger toute l'histoire si elle jugeait qu'il n'avait pas assez parlé.

Après tout, les Black étaient tout sauf mesurés.

\- Tu dois savoir que Sirius a eu une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Tonks tourna la tête si vite vers lui qu'il en eut mal pour elle.

\- Si j'en crois le rapport de Fol-Oeil, elle est morte depuis longtemps.

Il retint une grimace. Lui aussi avait cru cela pendant toutes ces années. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait pas reconnu Alya Lestrange pour ce qu'elle était au moment où il l'avait vue, parce que si Black était le monstre qu'il n'avait pas su voir, alors il avait certainement tué Judy et sa fille, pour Merlin seul savait quelle raison.

\- Et bien, elle n'est pas morte.

Les sourcils de Tonks montèrent si hauts qu'ils disparurent sous les mèches roses qui barraient son front.

\- Mais bien sûr. Comme si Black ou Lestrange allaient laisser vivre une Illégitime.

Il fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre face à la mention de Bellatrix.

\- Pourquoi Lestrange ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- A part Black, c'est elle la suspecte la plus probable, même si l'absence de torture ne lui ressemble pas.

Kidnapper une Sang-Mêlée pour en faire sa fille était sans doute la dernière chose dont il aurait cru Bellatrix capable, et c'était sans doute pour cela que personne n'irait chercher Maellyn là où elle était.

\- C'est ce que j'ai longtemps pensé, mais elle est vivante. Je suis plus là pour elle que pour Sirius.

Il lui sembla que Tonks se tendait encore plus, comme si elle était convaincue qu'il était en train de lui mentir ouvertement et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tenter de la tuer pour pouvoir atteindre la maison de Sirius.

\- Si elle est vivante, où est-elle ?

Il grimaça et elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

\- Pas vraiment, non...

Cette fois, elle se leva et laissa échapper une bordée de jurons vaguement familiers.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius acceptait le secret de Bellatrix pour commencer – il trouvait particulièrement cruel de faire jouer à Maellyn le rôle de la fille de la meurtrière de sa mère –, c'était entre Narcissa et lui, et il avait de toute évidence sous-estimé leur relation.

Du reste, c'était ce que Sirius lui avait dit, et il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de son seul ami.

Plus jamais.

\- C'est quand même remarquablement pratique, toute cette histoire ! D'abord Pettigrow qui serait vivant, ensuite la fille de Black, mais dans aucun cas tu ne peux fournir de preuves sur ce que tu avances ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser entrer, tu rêves, Lupin !

Avec un soupir, il passa une main sur son visage. Il avait espéré qu'elle se montrerait un peu plus compréhensive, sans trop y croire...

_Il faut que je lui parle, Lunard._

Il se refusa à abandonner.

\- Je veux juste récupérer quelques affaires qui ont appartenu à Judy Adler pour que sa fille puisse les avoir. Tu pourras jeter autant de sortilèges dessus que tu veux, Tonks. Et si tu penses que quelque chose pourra être d'une quelconque aide à Sirius, je ne le prendrais pas. S'il te plaît ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa mâchoire verrouillée et son regard d'autant plus sombre que ses yeux avaient virés au noir.

\- Ce n'est qu'une gamine de douze ans, Tonks. Elle n'a jamais connu sa mère et elle n'y est pour rien. S'il te plaît ?

Il eut l'impression de la défier du regard pendant une éternité, une expression suppliante sur le visage dont il n'avait pas honte – Maellyn n'y était pour rien et la vérité devait être très dure à accepter –.

Tonks eut finalement un grognement.

\- Je veux ta baguette et tu ne touches à rien sans ma permission !

Il savait reconnaître quand il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux et il tendit donc sa baguette à Tonks sans pousser sa chance.

\- Et n'essaye pas de m'arnaquer, Lupin. Ami de ma mère ou non, je t'arrêterais pour avoir aidé Black.

Elle déverrouilla la porte avec un geste compliqué et le battant de bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. La poussière dansait dans les rayons du soleil d'été et il ne réalisa qu'après un long moment qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Godric, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il reviendrait ici.

Il fit un premier pas en avant. Le parquet grinça sous son poids et l'odeur de renfermé l'étreignit. Derrière lui, Tonks alluma sa baguette, balayant le sol et illuminant toute l'entrée. Une couche épaisse de poussière formait comme un tapis et la peinture commençait à s'écailler.

La maison d'Alphard Black avait définitivement perdu en noblesse.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, grimaçant à l'odeur entêtante, et entra dans le salon, espérant qu'il pouvait se fier aux indications de Sirius.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté : une couverture était posée en travers du canapé, plusieurs bouteilles vides traînaient au sol et une pile d'exemplaires de la Gazette masquait presque toute la table. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de poussière, partout, il aurait pu penser que Sirius allait revenir un peu plus tard.

Il doutait que son ami remette un jour les pieds ici.

Les cadres sur le manteau de la cheminée attirèrent son attention. Quelqu'un en avait frotté le verre récemment et il eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant James, Lily et Harry. Il se souvenait encore du moment où la photo avait été prise, quelques jours après la naissance de Harry. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, tous les deux. Ils ignoraient encore que Voldemort en avait après leur fils et que l'un de leurs meilleurs amis allaient les vendre, précipitant leur mort.

Il effleura le verre d'une main tremblante.

Godric, il oubliait parfois à quel point ils étaient jeunes et à quel point ils lui manquaient.

Dans les autres cadres, il trouva les Maraudeurs et Lily lors de leur dernier jour à Poudlard ; les Potter – Fleamont et Euphémia – et une autre d'Andromeda et Tonks – prise le jour de ses six ans s'il se fiait aux bougies –.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la décoration qu'on s'imagine chez un Mangemort, pas vrai ?

Sa remarque échoua à l'adoucir.

\- Black n'est pas stupide. Il n'allait certainement pas afficher une photo de lui et Tu-sais-qui en train de se serrer la main.

Il ne chercha pas à la convaincre du contraire – deux mois plus tôt, il aurait eu la même réponse – et désigna plutôt l'emplacement vide.

\- Il y avait une photo de Judy, ici. Ce sont tes collègues qui l'ont ramassée ?

\- J'étais là lors de la première fouille qu'on a fait ici, dit-elle après une seconde. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas dans le carton des preuves, parce que c'est moi qui les aies étiquetées.

\- Judy venait de mourir à l'époque. Sirius l'a peut-être enlevée.

\- Si tu le dis...

Il fit le tour de la pièce, ignorant les bouteilles vides et les traces d'une vie qui s'était arrêtée net.

Au milieu du bazar qui régnait un peu partout – des numéros de La Gazette qui semblaient venus d'un autre monde, les boîtes de pizzas vides et les cendriers qui ne seraient jamais vidés – il faillit passer à côté de ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Le miroir était déposé négligemment sur la table, à côté d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et d'un verre sale.

_Je l'ai utilisé le jour d'Halloween, juste avant d'aller rendre visite à Pettigrow. _

Le plus dur allait sans doute être de convaincre Tonks que le miroir était banale et sans intérêt.

\- C'était à Judy, dit-il en le désignant du menton.

Tonks lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de l'attraper avec précaution, jaugeant son poids et le regardant sous tous les angles.

\- Je n'ai vu Judy qu'une fois, mais de ce que je me souviens d'elle, elle ne semblait pas être le genre de fille qui se trimballe avec un miroir partout où elle va.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'était pourtant à elle. Je suppose qu'elle lui trouvait une utilité quelconque.

Tonks ne se contenta pas de se fier aux apparences et jeta plusieurs sortilèges pour vérifier que le miroir ne cachait rien de plus.

Il fut inquiet pendant une paire de secondes, avant de se souvenir dans un éclair fulgurant que les miroirs à double sens de Sirius étaient passés à travers plusieurs inspections de Minerva McGonagall et de Filius Flitwick, du temps de Poudlard.

Tonks avait beau être Auror, il doutait qu'elle en tire quelque chose.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle après un moment. Quoi d'autre ?

Il récupéra le miroir et continua son tour. La cuisine, où régnait un véritable bazar – des plats attendaient toujours d'être lavés dans l'évier ; de la vaisselle brisée traînait au sol – ne lui apprit rien, pas plus que la véranda. Il hésita à monter à l'étage tout de suite ou à tenter sa chance dans le bureau de l'Oncle Alphard, mais il craignait de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Il s'attendait à trouver des piles de cartons et tout un tas d'objets inutiles – et souvent insolites – entassés le long de la bibliothèque, mais il se retrouva dans une pièce presque trop ordonnée.

Les cartons avaient disparu – les étagères étaient à nouveau recouvertes de livres – et la collection d'excentricité d'Alphard Black avait disparu.

Soit Sirius avait vraiment fait un effort question rangement – ce qu'il avait toujours repoussé depuis la mort de son parrain – soit les Aurors avaient tout ramassé.

\- C'était aussi comme ça quand vous êtes venus ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'étais convaincu que je ne verrais jamais cette pièce rangée de ma vie.

Le seul carton ne manqua pas d'attirer son attention, posé comme il l'était sur le bureau.

Il s'approcha et découvrit une veste de cuir noir, un sac à dos assorti et un pull qui avait dû être beige, une décennie plus tôt.

Posé au-dessus des vêtements, il y avait le cadre qui n'était plus sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Judy Adler – juchée sur une moto rouge sang – lui envoya un baiser avant de le gratifier d'un clin d'oeil faussement aguicheur.

\- Je crois que tout le reste est là, souffla-t-il.

**…**

**Et Remadora is ****_on _****(enfin, façon de parler).**

**J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hâte d'avoir votre retour sur :**

****\- L********e retour de Sirius ****(en sécurité, au soleil, et beaucoup moins misérable).

****\- Maellyn, qui a repris du poil de la bête ****(pour le meilleur et pour le pire).

****\- Les petites tensions entre Draco et Maellyn ****(ça, c'est presque sans surprise).

****\- Maellyn, futur ninja ****(allez, ce qui me suivent depuis longtemps ne doivent pas être si surpris que ça xD Je blâme la trilogie du samedi à 100 %)

****\- L'aventure de Pansy et Maellyn ****(genre le truc qui en dit très long sur le contrôle que j'ai sur Pansy et la place qu'elle s'octroie. Elle s'est clairement invitée à sa demande).

****\- L'entrevue musclée entre Remus et Tonks ******(aka mon nouveau duo préféré).**

**Je prends ****encore**** les dons de câlins pour Maellyn cette semaine, ****la pauvre est tellement pas au bout de ses peines****…**

****Les reviews marchent très bien pour me remonter le morale et me motiver. Alors à vos claviers! ****

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA ****complet**** de cette histoire : ****There will be time.****

****Prenez bien soin de vous (RESTEZ A LA MAISON!) et de vos proches.****

****Orlane.****

**_Mis à jour le samedi _****_2_****_1_****_/_****_0_****_3_****_/20_****_20_**


	3. Supernova : Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel. **Btw, Jo, Trans Rights are Human Rights. **

**Attention**: Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Shadow:**

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Awww, je suis contente que tu aimes la correspondance entre Maellyn et Sirius. Ils sont si choux ces deux-là !  
Draco a lui aussi du mal à accepter toutes les conséquences de la vérité...

Merci pour la visite Square Grimmauld ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Pffff, ne me lance pas sur l'injustice de ne pas avoir donné de procès à Sirius, et sans parler de le laisser moisir à Azkaban sans jamais chercher à en savoir plus. C'est dégueulasse !

Je te laisse avec la suite !

Bonne lecture;)

**Kaala :**

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Je ne dis pas non à une rencontre Maellyn/Nymphadora (en vrai, je dis plutôt oui à des rencontres ^^)

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Shadow, tzvine, MAHA1959, Sun Dae V, Tiph l'Andouille, Kaala **et** Merly Flore **pour leur review. Ca fait toujours plaisir !

Une spéciale dédicace aux copines d'écritures (AKA **Malilite**, **AppleCherryPie**, **Aliete** et **Sun Dae V**) parce que j'aurais pas retrouvé mon groove aussi facilement toute seule !

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

J'espère déjà que tout le monde va bien, ainsi que vos proches, et que le confinement est pas trop trop dur.

De mon côté, je suis en vacances et, pour le coup, ça va être deux semaines d'écriture au programme parce que je vais très vite épuiser les alternatives et les excuses xD. En vrai, je suis assez contente d'avoir du temps pour m'y remettre, parce que ça faisait trois mois à ne plus avancer et à trainer le même chapitre, c'est pas cool. Btw, bonne nouvelle, **17 est bouclé** ! (oh yeah!) et 18 devrait rapidement dépasser la barre des 15k (je m'amuse comme une petite folle, ça fait du bien!)

Sinon, chapitre 3 ici. Alors il fait parti des beaux bébés de cette partie, et j'avais oublié qu'il se passait tout ça dedans o.O Sans surprise, c'est l'un de mes préférés, d'autant qu'il introduit une storyline que j'aime beaucoup ! Je vous laisse voir par vous-même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre 3  
**

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star_exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe. _

* * *

**Lundi 1er Août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Maellyn reculait sous les coups efficaces de Christopher, trop peu expérimentée pour contre-attaquer et trop fière pour esquiver. Elle la vit tomber à plat dos, fut certaine de voir sa tête cogner durement sur le sol et, pourtant, sa filleule lança ses jambes avec force, touchant Christopher en plein ventre, le repoussant de deux bons mètres.

Suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se relever avec une rapidité récemment acquise. Elle porta même deux coups de poings – maladroits, quand elle voyait ce dont Christopher était capable – et réussit à le toucher avec un coup de pied.

Son avantage ne dura pas. Elle fut à nouveau submergée par son adversaire, peinant à se protéger avec efficacité, laissant échapper des cris de rage de temps à autre que le vent portait jusqu'à elle, et manquant de fluidité dans ses enchaînements.

Quand Monsieur Bogdanow mit fin au combat, Maellyn était en sueur. De longues mèches noires s'étaient échappées de sa tresse, et tombaient devant son visage rougi. Son regard n'avait pas perdu en fougue et elle appuya sur le bouton pause de ses multiplettes.

Elle ne lui avait jamais vu un air si sauvage, ses yeux bleus comme flamboyants et un rictus carnassier aux lèvres.

Ironiquement, elle ne lui avait jamais autant rappelée Bellatrix, parce qu'elle avait trop de fois vu sa sœur à l'issue d'un duel magique. Elle aussi ne s'avouait jamais vaincue, et elle n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait cette rage de vaincre absolue.

Pour Maellyn, c'était sans doute différent.

Si sa colère était moins visible – surtout depuis qu'elle évitait de lui imposer sa présence –, elle n'avait pas pour autant disparu – au point où elle en était, elle doutait sincèrement qu'un sortilège d'Oubliette puisse en venir à bout, et elle n'allait pas se risquer à essayer –.

Aussi était-elle condamnée à espionner sa filleule depuis le petit salon bleu, une paire de jumelles à la main, et les seuls rapports réguliers des elfes pour se faire une idée de l'état de santé de Maellyn, aussi bien mentale que physique.

Concernant ce dernier point, elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où avait bien pu se rendre Maellyn pour revenir avec une jambe à moitié brûlée, des bleus et des égratignures sur le reste du corps.

_\- Où étais-tu, jeune fille ?_

_\- Ça ne te regarde pas !_

_\- Tu as disparu je ne sais où pendant une paire d'heures et tu reviens blessée ?! Bien sûr que cela me regarde, Alya !_

_\- Tu as menti pendant douze ans ! Chacune son tour !_

Elle avait ensuite tourné les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre et, à part lui faire apporter de l'essence de Dictame par Patty, elle n'avait rien pu faire de plus, sans parler de lui arracher des confidences.

Sans surprise, Pansy avait esquivé ses questions avec une souplesse toute Serpentard, faisant preuve d'une loyauté absolue envers Maellyn, et réussissant même à lui glisser quelques reproches.

C'était à croire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la fille de Lorelyn Parkinson.

Quelques mois de cela, elle aurait peut-être réussi à faire parler Draco – si Pansy était derrière cette idée, il était forcément dans la confidence – mais il était plus probable qu'elle arrache à Lucius ce qu'il mijotait que de voir Draco trahir sa cousine.

Elle n'avait même pas demandé à Christopher s'il savait quelque chose : il n'était pas un très bon comédien et il avait blanchi quand Maellyn était sortie de la cheminée.

Elle eut un soupir.

Cela faisait presque un mois que Maellyn avait appris la vérité, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à avoir une discussion avec elle sur le sujet.

Elle désespérait de pouvoir un jour s'expliquer sur ses raisons et ses erreurs, surtout depuis que Sirius lui avait très clairement fait comprendre dans sa dernière lettre qu'il refusait de l'aider après ce qu'elle avait fait à la famille de Judy Adler.

La seule solution à laquelle elle pouvait penser pour adoucir les choses avec Sirius et Maellyn consistait à retrouver Grant Adler et Burt White, mais le détective privé qu'elle avait engagé pour la tâche n'avait pas la moindre piste et ne semblait pas très optimiste.

Si seulement elle avait su...

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et elle se détourna de la fenêtre, dissimulant les multiplettes dans son dos en découvrant Lucius.

\- Ah, tu es là !

Elle plissa les yeux malgré elle à son ton vindicatif, lui qui semblait revenir au manoir uniquement pour dîner et dormir depuis de trop nombreuses semaines.

Elle n'en connaissait toujours pas la raison et il était fort probable qu'elle perde patience avec lui en premier.

\- Peux-tu me dire à quoi joue ta nièce dans le parc ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Il avait décidément le pire timing possible.

\- Il me semble que Monsieur Bogdanow nomme cela des leçons de combat, mais je pourrais me renseigner auprès de lui pour en être certaine.

Le visage de Lucius se ferma, sa mâchoire se fit plus anguleuse pendant une brève seconde, puis il fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

\- Ce n'est pas une activité convenable pour une jeune femme dont le bal de Débutante est dans un an !

Depuis que Maellyn avait fêté son septième anniversaire, il ne cessait de rabâcher ce même refrain, pensant sans doute que sa filleule était un produit rare dans le monde Sang-Pur et qu'il pourrait la dresser à la manière d'un Pur-Sang.

Au début, elle s'en était amusée, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un quelconque contrat de mariage soit signé sans qu'elle ne donne son accord : elle comptait bien éviter un mariage politique à ses enfants en général, et à Maellyn en particulier.

Depuis que sa filleule était entrée à Poudlard, elle était tout simplement écœurée par toute cette histoire.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Je suis sûre que Bellatrix aurait aimé que sa fille soit initiée aux combats magiques. Elle tenait en haute estime l'éducation prodiguée par Durmstrang.

\- Si Bellatrix voulait que sa fille aille à Durmstrang, elle aurait dû s'arranger pour être là et élever Alya elle-même.

Elle lui envoya un regard sombre.

\- Attention, Lucius. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir fait l'erreur d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il eut le bon sens de détourner les yeux.

\- Dans tous les cas, je refuse que cette folie perdure !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Lucius. Elle est sous ma responsabilité, pas la tienne, et je suis d'accord pour qu'elle suive ces leçons. Une femme ne sait jamais trop se défendre.

\- Je subviens à ses besoins, je l'héberge et je la nourris ! Je pense que j'ai le droit d'imposer quelques conditions de temps à autre !

\- Je pense que le montant de la dot qui a été versée dans le coffre des Malefoy le jour de notre mariage couvre largement tous ces frais et tous ceux du siècle à venir. Qui plus est, ce sont les Rowle qui payent les honoraires de Monsieur Bogdanow.

Lucius ne trouva rien à répondre et elle retint de justesse un sourire satisfait. Ce n'était guère élégant de jubiler ouvertement.

En outre, s'il n'avait pas tourné les talons, c'était sans doute parce qu'il était décidé à ne pas en rester là.

\- Tu cèdes trop souvent à ses caprices, ce n'est pas lui rendre service, surtout vu l'impertinence dont elle fait preuve ces derniers temps.

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule à la première partie de sa phrase – il pouvait parler, lui qui envoyait tous les jours des sucreries à leur fils – avant de se tendre.

Elle se demandait aussi quand il allait cesser de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le lourd silence qui régnait lors des dîners.

Il était souvent perdu dans son monde, mais même lui ne pouvait pas être passé à côté de cela.

Elle eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Avant d'être une jeune femme, c'est une adolescente. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je refuse qu'elle passe tout le mois de juillet chez une de ses amies en Afrique du Sud. Cela lui passera.

Si Lucius avait mis plusieurs semaines à aborder le sujet, elle avait depuis longtemps réfléchi au parfait mensonge.

\- Et Draco ?

\- Comment cela, « et Draco » ? Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ?

Lucius se redressa de toute sa hauteur, comme si cela le rendait vraiment plus impressionnant.

Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois au réveil, juste après une soirée trop arrosée, il lui en fallait un peu plus.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Narcissa !

Parfois, elle se posait sincèrement la question, mais ce n'était pas le propos. Elle eut un soupir excédé.

\- Très bien ! Notre fils vit sa première peine de cœur. Je ne connais pas les détails, et n'évoque pas le sujet, il m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler. Satisfait ?

Lucius bâtit des paupières pendant de longues secondes, avant de retrouver sa contenance.

\- J'espère qu'elle fait partie des Vingt-Huit Consacrées...

Elle secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Tu es incroyable, Lucius... J'ose espérer que tu prendras en compte d'autres critères que le pedigree quand viendra le moment de lui trouver une épouse !

Son ton glacial le laissa de marbre et elle se promit de creuser la question, plus tard, pour deviner quelles étaient les candidates qu'il avait déjà en tête.

\- Je maintiens que ce n'est pas une activité convenable.

\- Certains diront qu'être Mangemort ne l'était pas non plus mais, regarde-toi, tu as pourtant réussi à éviter Azkaban !

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

\- Combien de temps encore vas-tu me rabâcher cela ?

Elle se détourna en direction du parc, réalisant avec déception que Maellyn et Christopher étaient déjà rentrés. Avec un peu de chance, ils profiteraient des températures clémentes pour se débarbouiller dans l'étang un peu plus tard.

En attendant, elle ferait mieux de terminer les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Maellyn.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, mon cher. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle.

…

**Samedi 6 Août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

La pluie avait retrouvé le chemin de l'Angleterre durant la nuit, et le parc était noyé sous une averse interminable.

Un tour de balai était donc exclu, Monsieur Bogdanow ne venait pas le weekend, et Christopher avait décidé de profiter du mauvais temps pour terminer le devoir d'histoire qu'il avait trop longtemps négligé.

Draco, lui, était toujours reclus dans sa chambre, occupé à Merlin savait quoi, et je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mon courage pour aller lui parler.

Nous n'étions pas fâchés – pas vraiment – mais Draco était devenu de plus en plus renfermé, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis une éternité et le plus inquiétant était sans doute que Pansy n'avait rien réussi à tirer de lui.

Faute d'en savoir plus, il me revenait sans doute de faire le premier pas, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire...

Deux coups furent portés à la porte du salon jaune où j'avais trouvé refuge – de tous ceux que comptaient le manoir, c'était celui que Narcissa aimait le moins sans que je ne sache pourquoi – et je crus rêver en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement.

Ses cheveux châtains parsemés de nombreuses mèches blanches, ses vêtements rapiécés et son éternel sourire doux n'étaient que trop familiers, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment être là.

Narcissa ne l'aurait jamais permis.

Je l'aperçus par-dessus l'épaule du professeur Lupin, l'air résigné, et peut-être même un peu triste.

Un mois de cela, Narcissa ne l'aurait pas permis, mais les choses avaient changé.

\- Que faites-vous ici, professeur Lupin ? demandai-je, tout en me redressant sur le fauteuil où j'étais installée.

Son sourire tomba légèrement, mais il fit un pas de plus dans la pièce.

\- J'ai démissionné, Maellyn. Tu peux m'appeler Remus si tu le souhaites.

J'avais beau savoir qu'il était un ami de mon père – l'un des rares à avoir survécu à la guerre – et que, dans une autre vie, il m'aurait peut-être tenu lieu d'oncle, il était avant tout mon professeur...

Je doutais de pouvoir le tutoyer, sans parler de l'appeler par son prénom.

La porte du salon se referma en douceur sans que Narcissa ne se décide à m'imposer sa présence, et il s'installa sur le canapé en face de moi, ses mouvements étrangement raides.

Il me détailla pendant quelques secondes en silence, et je l'imitai malgré moi. C'était peut-être le manque de lumière, mais j'eus l'impression que ses traits étaient plus tirés encore que ce dont je me souvenais, et que ses cheveux étaient parsemés de nouvelles mèches blanches...

Avant que je me souvienne que la pleine lune était imminente – deux jours, tout au plus – et qu'il en ressentait sûrement les effets.

\- Comment vas-tu, Maellyn ?

Sa question me sortit de mes pensées et je voulus forcer un sourire rassurant sur mes lèvres.

J'ignorai pourquoi il était là, mais il y avait de bonnes chances que ce soit à la demande de mon père, et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

Il serait bien assez idiot pour revenir en Angleterre s'il estimait que j'en avais besoin, et je préférais le savoir le plus au sud possible.

Sauf qu'il y avait une étrange lumière dans le regard de Lupin dont je ne pus me détourner, et je sus que mentir ne servirait à rien.

Il _savait_.

Une grimace étira mes lèvres et je serrai les dents pour enfermer les larmes dans un coin de mon cœur.

\- Ça peut aller, soufflai-je tout de même.

Il hocha la tête, puis sortit un petit objet rectangulaire de la poche intérieure de sa cape d'été. Il sembla hésiter, me détaillant encore un peu plus, avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains.

\- _Sirius Black._

Ce fut à mon tour de le dévisager ouvertement à nouveau, un peu perdue, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question car il se leva pour me donner l'objet.

Je le pris, sans comprendre pourquoi mes mains tremblaient autant, et mon cœur se stoppa quand mes yeux croisèrent un regard gris.

L'objet ressemblait à un miroir, mais il ne renvoyait pas mon reflet. Le visage de mon père me faisait face, un peu moins cadavérique qu'un mois plus tôt, mais encore émacié derrière sa barbe.

Je voulus parler, mais une boule était coincée dans ma gorge. Je ne pus que refermer la bouche et déglutir difficilement, essayant de ne pas me laisser envahir par les larmes.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Hey, chaton...

Je dus fermer les yeux, soudainement submergée par ce qui était en train de se passer, peinant à croire que mon père me faisait face – même s'il n'était pas vraiment là –. Après avoir loupé plusieurs battements, mon cœur pulsait trop fort et trop vite, et peut-être même un peu douloureusement.

Il me fallut une éternité pour reprendre le contrôle sur ma respiration hachée, et je réalisai avec un temps de retard que des larmes avaient coulées le long de mes joues. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Le visage de mon père était toujours dans le miroir, son regard un peu plus brillant, mais une sorte de sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

Il haussa un sourcil tandis que j'essuyais mes joues de ma main libre.

\- Ça va aller ?

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, ma gorge encore trop serrée pour parler sans donner l'impression d'être à l'agonie. A ma réponse, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, le rajeunissant de plusieurs années.

\- C'est un miroir à double sens, dit-il finalement. Un cadeau de mon Oncle Alphard. On s'en servait pour communiquer avec James, et Remus a réussi à les récupérer... J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux que des lettres.

C'était sans doute mille fois mieux qu'une lettre et je détournai le regard pour remercier le professeur Lupin, sans plus le trouver face à moi. Il avait dû quitter la pièce sans que je ne le remarque.

Mon père me glissa un clin d'oeil quand je baissai les yeux vers le miroir à nouveau.

\- Il reviendra plus tard. Il a deux ou trois petites choses à discuter avec Narcissa pendant que l'on parle, toi et moi.

Mon visage se ferma malgré moi à la mention de Narcissa. Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis que j'étais revenue de Square Grimmaurd avec Pansy, et qu'elle avait insisté pour que je lui dise où nous étions et comment je m'étais blessée. Je doutais toutefois qu'elle ait vraiment abandonné et j'appréhendais plus que jamais l'approche de ma fête d'anniversaire.

Dans tous les cas, je n'étais pas sûre que Lupin soit de taille à demander des comptes à Narcissa Malefoy.

Mon père eut un bref éclat de rire – semblable à un aboiement – et je sortis de mes pensées à temps pour le voir secouer la tête.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Tu es définitivement la petite-fille de Grant Adler, souffla-t-il.

Mon incompréhension devait être écrite sur mon visage, car il reprit, même si son regard semblait être perdu complètement ailleurs.

\- A chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul avec lui, il faisait la même tête que toi.

Il haussa les épaules et grimaça.

\- Il ne m'a jamais vraiment beaucoup apprécié. Il doit me haïr maintenant...

\- Si tant est qu'il se souvienne encore de toi, grognai-je.

Mon cœur battait à nouveau trop fort en pensant à ce que Narcissa avait fait à la famille de ma mère. A ma grande surprise, mon père haussa les sourcils, l'air particulièrement sceptique.

\- Oh, Narcissa est peut-être douée, mais je doute qu'elle le soit assez pour faire oublier à Grant Adler et Burt White qui je suis.

Il passa une main sur son visage, puis accrocha mon regard à nouveau, ses yeux gris encore plus perçants que ce dont je me souvenais de notre entrevue dans le bureau de Flitwick.

J'eus à nouveau cette désagréable impression d'être faite de verre.

\- Comment vas-tu, Maellyn ?

Je voulus lui répondre la même chose que j'avais dit au professeur Lupin, même si c'était loin de refléter la réalité. J'allais sans doute mieux qu'un mois plus tôt, quand le poids de la vérité m'avait cloué au lit et me retournait l'estomac dès que je mangeais quelque chose. Les cauchemars continuaient à hanter mes nuits, j'avais bien du mal à avaler plus de deux bouchées sans avoir la nausée et une part de moi était constamment en colère – contre Narcissa, contre Bellatrix, contre tous ceux qui savaient et qui ne m'avaient rien dit –.

S'il y avait eu une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Lupin, il s'agissait d'un brasier dans ceux de mon père et la demi-vérité mourut dans ma gorge.

\- Je m'accroche, soufflai-je finalement, ma voix à nouveau tremblante.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et il hocha la tête, comme s'il approuvait ma réponse, ou peut-être pour me remercier en silence d'avoir été honnête avec lui.

\- Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que l'Ecosse. La pluie me manque presque... Je ne pense pas que les Aurors viendront me chercher ici.

Il y eut un silence et je me retrouvais incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire pour le briser. Mon cœur se serra quand je réalisai qu'il avait beau être mon père, il était comme un étranger pour tout un tas de raisons, à commencer par le fait que Narcissa ne l'avait quasiment jamais évoqué en treize ans.

Un bouffée de colère accéléra les battements de mon cœur et je détournai les yeux.

\- C'est bien le 6 août en Angleterre, pas vrai ?

Il me fallut une seconde pour en être certaine et je hochai la tête, incapable de voir où il voulait en venir.

Il hésita avant de reprendre.

\- Dans ce cas, joyeux anniversaire, chaton.

Mes poumons se vidèrent d'un coup, comme cette fois où Christopher avait un peu trop bien ajustée une de ses attaques et que j'étais tombée lourdement sur le dos. Je repris de l'air dans une inspiration sifflante, l'air brûlant ma gorge, mon cœur battant trop vite et trop fort dans mes oreilles, et je serrai les dents pour ne être emportée.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas pressée d'être au 9 août cette année : à l'aune de tout ce que j'avais appris dans la Cabane Hurlante, je doutais être vraiment née ce jour-là, treize ans plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais j'aurais préféré que mon père fasse preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse.

J'eus l'impression qu'il me fallut une éternité pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées.

Quand je pus enfin baisser les yeux vers le miroir, il me semblât que mon père était un peu plus pâle et il passa une main tremblante sur son front.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ne pus détourner mon regard du sien, comme si le gris de ses yeux étaient deux aimants, ou peut-être aussi à cause des regrets qui semblaient écrits sur chacun des traits de son visage.

Mon cœur se serra à nouveau, d'une façon que je ne lui connaissais pas, et une étrange chaleur se déversa dans mes entrailles, apaisant ma colère et allégeant un peu le poids des dernières révélations.

Un mois plus tôt, je lui avais demandé – après avoir hésité pendant plusieurs jours à l'écrire – s'il accepterait de me donner quelques réponses... Il était un foutu Gryffondor, attendre de la délicatesse de leur part revenait sans doute à croire encore aux contes de Beedle le Barde.

Pendant une folle seconde, j'eus l'impression de me trouver au sommet d'un précipice, et j'étais la seule à pouvoir décider si je sautais dans le vide ou si je restais en sécurité sur la terre ferme.

Alya Lestrange n'aurait pas bougé.

Mais je n'étais pas Alya Lestrange.

Je déglutis, puis inspirai profondément, calmant la brûlure dans mes poumons et retrouvant un peu de courage au fond de mon cœur.

Je forçai finalement un sourire sur mes lèvres – même s'il devait sans doute plus ressembler à une grimace –.

\- Le 6 août, hein ? murmurai-je finalement.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais l'ombre d'un sourire en coin familier éclaira son visage – j'étais sûre d'avoir vu jouer le même sur les lèvres de Narcissa, particulièrement quand elle provoquait Lucius –.

Son regard devint étrangement brillant, transformant le gris en un argent des plus purs.

\- Plus beau jour de ma vie.

Mon cœur accéléra à nouveau, sans que je ne ressente la moindre douleur pour la première fois en un mois.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le fauteuil et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

\- Vraiment ?

Cette fois, il sourit plus largement, perdant plusieurs années sous mes yeux, et faisant presque oublié qu'il avait passé plus d'une décennie à Azkaban.

\- Tu as bien failli naître dans le jardin de Grant et Burt, reprit-il.

Je faillis me laisser emporter par le fait que je n'étais même pas née au Royaume-Uni, mais j'aurais le temps de digérer ça plus tard.

Je doutais que cette discussion puisse durer une éternité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me surpris à être pendue à ses lèvres, écoutant le début de mon histoire et elle était sans doute à des années lumières que ce que j'avais cru pendant toutes ses années.

Ma mère n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle avait des contractions pendant plusieurs heures. Mon grand-père avait conduit sa voiture comme un fou furieux pour l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Ma mère avait copieusement insulté les médicomages moldus. Mon grand-père avait pleuré en me voyant et mon grand oncle s'était évanoui.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Judy aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment-là, souffla-t-il finalement, ses yeux perdus au loin.

Il eut comme un sursaut et son regard accrocha à nouveau le mien.

Tu es devenu le centre de son univers en quelques secondes et elle t'aimait plus que tout.

J'hochai la tête en silence, sa déclaration diffusant une étrange chaleur en moi, qui explosa au niveau de mes paupières.

Ma mère _m'aimait_.

Je ne l'avais connue que quelques jours – une ridicule poignée d'heures – mais elle m'avait aimée.

J'eus l'impression qu'un poids dont j'ignorais l'existence quittait mes épaules et de pouvoir respirer plus librement.

Parce qu'au fond, ma mère ne m'avait jamais abandonnée.

\- Ça va aller, chaton ?

Je pleurai, des larmes que je ne cherchai à pas retenir – j'en étais incapable de toute façon – mais contrairement à toutes ces fois depuis la Cabane Hurlante, je n'avais pas l'impression de me noyer.

Un pli soucieux s'était creusé entre les sourcils de mon père, et il me dévisageait avec inquiétude.

J'hochai la tête, essuyant mes joues une fois de plus, avant de lui sourire sans avoir besoin de me forcer.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles « chaton » ? demandai-je en reniflant, cherchant le mouchoir en tissu qui ne quittait pas mes poches sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'était le surnom que Lily Potter avait pour moi... Je trouve qu'il te va bien.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que ta forme Animagus était un chien.

Il eut un geste vague de la main et sembla se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je crois que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle m'appelait comme ça.

Si son regard désabusé ressemblait sans doute à celui que m'arrachait Pansy quand elle me confiait une nouvelle idée impossible – il semblait avoir renoncé à la comprendre depuis longtemps –, les traits de son visage étaient affaissés et il secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir de ses pensées.

\- Assez parlé de moi, reprit-il, son ton enjoué particulièrement forcé. Il paraît que tu es douée en Métamorphose ?

\- D'après le professeur McGonagall. Enfin, si elle ne m'a pas menti, elle aussi.

Il haussa un sourcil, me dévisagea, puis éclata de rire.

\- Je doute que Minerva McGonagall soit du genre à perdre du temps à préparer quelqu'un pour le Grand Concours International juste par charité... Ou alors, elle se ramollit avec l'âge.

\- Elle savait que je n'étais pas la fille de Bellatrix et elle ne m'a rien dit, grognai-je.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle va se montrer encore plus exigeante avec toi maintenant que tu sais la vérité. Je ne t'envie pas, chaton.

Mon regard noir ne fit qu'élargir son sourire moqueur. Si nous avions été dans la même pièce, peut-être aurais-je tourné les talons et claqué la porte pour faire bonne mesure. Il avait beau être mon père, je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on se moque de moi.

\- La petite rouquine et la grande noire qui te suivent partout ont des prénoms ?

Une voix dans ma tête le corrigea malgré-moi – _« je ne suis pas rousse, mais blonde vénitienne » –._

_\- _Deloris Yaxley et Crystal Malhorne.

Il grogna.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé les Yaxley détestables. Aussi faux qu'une planche pourrie.

J'étais bien placée pour le savoir, et concernant Deloris, je n'aurais sans doute pas de mal à écrire une longue liste de défauts en comparaison de ses qualités, mais comme beaucoup de choses, je n'avais pas eu le choix.

\- C'est la seule fille des Vingt-Huit Consacrées qui a mon âge.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as que quelques jours d'écart avec la petite Weasley.

Je me fis presque mal en levant les yeux au ciel et il éclata à nouveau de rire.

La vérité était sans doute que, dans une autre vie – dans laquelle Bellatrix n'avait pas assassiné ma mère et Pettigrow n'avait pas trahi les Potter –, j'aurais sans doute été amie avec Ginevra Weasley.

Si je me fiais à nos derniers échanges acides, il était sans doute trop tard pour cela.

\- Peut-être que les Malhorne sont pires.

\- Ce n'est pas un nom que je connais mais les Irlandais sont rarement plus malfaisants que la fine fleur de la société Sang-Pur.

\- Sa famille vit en Afrique du Sud.

Il haussa un sourcil, avant de les froncer, pour finalement secouer la tête.

\- De toute façon, tu n'es pas obligée d'être amie avec Yaxley.

J'aurais aimé que cela soit aussi simple. Que je puisse me débarrasser de Deloris parce qu'elle était insupportable – et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de me mépriser si elle apprenait la vérité – mais je m'attirerais la rancune de Sven au passage, attiserais la curiosité d'Hadrian – et sûrement celle de Nott, ce qui serait une catastrophe – sans oublier que Lucius me servirait une interminable leçon de morale sur le sujet, avant d'exiger que je m'excuse auprès de Deloris.

Je n'aurais qu'à faire semblant cinq ans de plus. Je n'étais plus à un mensonge près.

J'eus un nouveau soupir, et ce fut à mon tour d'avoir besoin de changer de sujet.

\- Comment tu as rencontré ma mère ?

Il passa une main sur son front, puis ébouriffa encore plus la barbe qui lui mangeait le visage. Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant une éternité, et je crus une folle seconde qu'Azkaban lui avait volé une partie de sa mémoire. Il finit par se redresser et planta son regard gris dans le mien.

\- J'avais une moto volante à l'époque. Une vieille Bonnie que j'avais trouvé dans la cave d'oncle Alphard. Il y avait un gars – Max – qui était plutôt doué pour enchanter les objets moldus. C'est lui qui avait fait voler ma moto et quand j'avais des pannes, je retournais le voir pour qu'il regarde. La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était dans l'atelier de Max, à négocier le prix qu'il lui prendrait pour enchanter sa moto. C'est pour lui qu'elle était venue au Royaume-Uni. On ne s'est même pas adressé la parole.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers le miroir, et je l'imitai malgré moi, littéralement pendue à ses lèvres.

\- Le soir même, elle m'a retrouvé à un bar et m'a annoncé que c'était le carburateur du moteur de ma moto qui était mort. Après ça, on est devenu amis.

\- Elle est vraiment venue à Londres pour acheter une moto volante ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle est presque née sur une moto. Et Max aurait pu travailler chez Nimbus s'il avait voulu... C'était le meilleur et Judy ne voulait rien d'autre quand il s'agissait de moto... Elle...

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il grimaça, comme s'il se maudissait en silence.

\- Quoi ?

Il eut un vague geste de la main.

\- Juste... Je viens juste de penser que si Grant Adler était à Londres, il est forcément passé au _Hell's_ _Angels. _Je vais avoir du mal à convaincre Remus d'aller y faire un tour.

\- C'est quoi ça, le _Hell's Angels ?_

\- Un bar de bikers, sur la route Finchley à Londres. Judy y a travaillé et il me semble que le patron était un ami de son père.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de savoir ce qu'était vraiment une moto – encore moins une _Bonnie _ou un biker, sans parler d'un _carburateur_ – et une nouvelle vague de colère fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Parce que sans Bellatrix et Narcissa, j'aurais dû grandir dans cet univers à la place de celui des Sang-Purs !

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle sur mes nerfs – j'aurais le temps d'être en colère contre Narcissa plus tard, Lupin n'allait pas la tenir occupée pendant des heures – et une autre pour rassembler mon courage.

\- Comment était-elle ? demandai-je après une ultime hésitation.

A moitié parce que mon père semblait être sur le point d'être englouti sous les regrets, et à moitié parce que j'avais presque peur d'en apprendre trop.

Comment ferais-je si, après tant d'années passées à croire que ma mère était Bellatrix Lestrange, je découvrais que Judy Adler n'était pas si différente d'elle ?

J'eus l'impression que le reflet de mon père se mettait à trembler dans mon miroir, et son regard gris devint plus brillant.

Il se racla la gorge et sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux trop longs.

\- Physiquement, tu lui ressembles énormément, répondit-il finalement, la voix enrouée. Sauf qu'elle était blonde et qu'elle avait un accent américain.

\- Andromeda me l'a dit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Andy est au courant ?

\- Elle sait qui je suis.

Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis cette fois où elle était venue boire le thé dans ma chambre, et nous avions peu parlé au final. J'ignorais si Narcissa lui avait expliqué qu'il était innocent.

A vrai dire, j'ignorais si Narcissa savait que mon père avait passé douze ans à Azkaban pour rien.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

\- Que ma mère était quelqu'un de bien.

Son sourire ressembla plus à une grimace.

\- Andy a raison... Elle pouvait se montrer sans pitié quand elle le voulait, mais elle était indépendante, et forte, et courageuse. Je suis désolé que tu ne l'aies pas connue.

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer. Tous les regrets du monde ne ramèneraient pas ma mère à la vie, et au moins n'était-elle pas une dangereuse criminelle.

\- C'est vrai que vous vous étiez mariés en secret ?

Il sembla perdu pendant une seconde, avant qu'un éclat de rire allège la tension dans ses épaules.

\- On ne s'est pas mariés en secret, non... Pour mes vingt-et-un ans, elle m'a aidé à piéger le manoir Black à la moldu, juste pour faire enrager Walburga. Sans me le dire, elle a laissé un mot à l'intention de ma chère génitrice et a signé _« Judy Black ». _Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'en faut pas plus pour lancer une rumeur.

Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner la réaction de ma grand-mère – puisque c'était ce qu'elle était – et j'eus un sourire mauvais en repensant aux paroles odieuses qu'elle avait eu envers moi moins d'une semaine plus tôt.

Deux coups sur la porte du salon résonnèrent soudain et j'eus un soupir en réalisant que mon tête-à-tête avec mon père était sur le point de s'achever.

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il eut un sourire désolé.

\- Entrez, dis-je.

Ma voix était étrangement rauque et je ne pus qu'espérer que mon visage n'était pas trop marqué par les larmes.

Malgré tout, Lupin restait mon ancien professeur.

Il entra et revint s'installer sur le canapé en face de moi, l'air un peu plus sombre qu'un peu plus tôt.

\- A quel point a-t-elle menti, cette fois ?

Il demeura impassible, ce que je savais rare de la part d'un Gryffondor.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit dans son intérêt de mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour tout ce que j'en sais, elle est capable de se montrer particulièrement stupide quand elle l'a décidé.

Lupin haussa un sourcil et mon père se racla la gorge.

\- Alors ?

Il y eut un silence – Lupin hésitait clairement à répondre, sans doute parce que j'étais là – et j'eus un regard provocant malgré moi, le mettant au défi de me cacher une partie de la vérité.

J'en avais plus qu'assez de ces adultes qui pensaient me protéger en me mentant, surtout sur quelque chose qui me concernait.

Et je pouvais sans doute mettre ma baguette brûler que Narcissa et lui avaient surtout parlé de moi – ou de mon père – pendant tout ce temps.

\- Apparemment, le père et l'oncle de Judy ont disparu. Narcissa a engagé un détective privé pour les retrouver, mais les pistes sont pour le moins ténues.

Je me sentis pâlir et je baissai les yeux vers le miroir.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts, pas vrai ?

A la simple possibilité que le peu de famille qui me restait n'existait peut-être déjà plus, mon cœur se serra douloureusement et je dus serrer les lèvres pour ravaler les larmes, me raccrochant à la colère qui bouillonnait au fond de mon ventre.

Si Narcissa était responsable...

\- Ils ne sont pas morts, Maellyn.

La voix de mon père me ramena à la réalité.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Narcissa a peut-être trop endommagé leur mémoire et quelque chose leur est arrivé !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, Narcissa a bien eu du mal à entrer dans leur crâne épais pour commencer, alors pour ce qui est d'effacer complètement leur mémoire, j'ai beaucoup de doutes. De deux choses l'une, soit ils sont en prison, soit Burt a décidé de se faire oublier. Et je penche plus pour la deuxième solution. Le détective de Narcissa ne les retrouvera pas si c'est le cas.

\- Pourquoi seraient-ils en prison ?

Mon père eut un geste de la main assez vague.

\- Je n'étais pas dans la confidence, mais je suis absolument certain que le père de Judy était à la tête d'un trafic quelconque, que Burt en était le véritable cerveau, et que Judy usait de la magie pour les aider.

J'en perdis l'usage de ma langue pendant une seconde.

\- Oh.

Je n'étais pas bien sûre de savoir quoi penser de cette révélation-là.

\- Et concernant Pettigrow ? demanda mon père.

\- Rien de plus que moi. Il est de toute évidence très doué pour se faire oublier, mais il finira par faire une erreur.

Le grognement de mon père ressemblait définitivement à celui d'un énorme molosse, mais je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Pour en avoir discuté avec Christopher, je ne savais que trop bien que la seule façon de laver le nom de mon père était de ramener Pettigrow au ministère. Personne n'accepterait de le croire autrement, qu'il ait le soutient de Dumbledore ou non.

\- Rien de vraiment nouveau alors ?

Lupin passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Je ne crois pas... Tu ne seras pas surpris d'apprendre que les Aurors essayent toujours de te retrouver et qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes là où tu es jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le silence de mon père me fit plisser les yeux.

\- Il a raison ! Tu ne dois surtout pas revenir ici !

Son visage se fit plus dur, et il détourna le regard une seconde avant de croiser mes yeux à nouveau.

\- Je ne vais pas faire des promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir, Maellyn. Voldemort va finir par revenir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à Harry, tout comme je ne laisserai pas Bellatrix te faire du mal quand elle sortira d'Azkaban.

Je regrettai qu'il ne soit pas là pour que je puisse lui jeter un maléfice.

\- Pourquoi les Gryffondors se sentent-ils toujours obligés de jouer les héros ! sifflai-je, faute de mieux.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Méfies-toi, Maellyn. Tu es ma fille, tu es sûrement plus Gryffondor que ce que tu penses.

Mon regard sombre le laissa de marbre et je relevai la tête vers Lupin, espérant trouver de l'aide de son côté.

Il leva les mains d'un air désolé.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Maellyn, mais lui faire entendre raison quand il a quelque chose dans le crâne est quasiment impossible.

La bêtise de mon père m'aurait presque arraché un cri. Il risquait d'y laisser son âme si jamais il revenait au Royaume-Uni, et je doutais que Potter soit plus enthousiaste que moi à l'idée. Que lui fallait-il de plus comme raison pour rester là où il était jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow soit retrouvé, et qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait ?!

\- Sirius m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, Maellyn ?

Je me tendis au rappel. Je n'étais toujours pas certaine de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Je me contentai donc de hocher la tête, tandis que Lupin sortait quelque chose de l'intérieur de sa robe, auquel il rendit sa taille originelle d'un coup de baguette.

Il s'agissait d'un paquet assez imposant, recouvert d'un papier doré et surmonté d'un nœud bleu.

Il me fallut une seconde pour me décider à déposer le miroir sur la table du salon pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

En soulevant le couvercle de la boîte, je découvris une veste de cuir pliée avec soin et mon cœur rata un battement.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le miroir. Le sourire rassurant de mon père aurait dû m'apaiser, au moins un peu, mais il ne réussit qu'à me donner envie de vomir.

J'étais presque sûre de savoir ce que c'était, et je savais que j'allais m'écrouler si ma main effleurait le cuir du vêtement.

\- J'avais rassemblé les affaires de Judy pour les rendre à Burt et Grant mais... Je pense que tu devrais les avoir. Ce n'est sans doute pas le cadeau idéal pour tes treize ans, mais aucun balai plus performant que _L'Eclair de Feu _n'est sorti entre temps...

Mes paupières me brûlaient à nouveau, sans que je ne réussisse à mettre des mots sur les émotions qui me remuaient l'estomac et faisaient battre mon cœur beaucoup trop vite.

Ce n'étaient que des objets, mais j'avais grandi entourée de reliques ayant appartenu à Bellatrix, et après tous les mensonges, j'avais besoin d'en faire autant avec Judy Adler.

Une larme m'échappa malgré moi, et je me dépêchai de l'essuyer, avant de renifler sèchement.

Je repris le miroir entre mes mains tremblantes, essayant malgré tout de faire bonne figure.

\- Je... Merci, murmurai-je finalement, ma voix comme agonisante à mes propres oreilles. Pour ça, et pour le balai. J'adore voler avec.

Mon père me fit un clin d'oeil, et le poids sur ma poitrine s'allégea un peu.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu à Poudlard... Mais ne te tues pas avec, d'accord ? Judy serait bien capable de revenir me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et c'est sans compter ce que me fera subir Grant.

\- Promis, soufflai-je.

Il eut un large sourire – un vrai, cette fois, qui réussit presque à effacer les traces d'Azkaban sur son visage – et je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais pas envie que notre conversation se termine.

Parce que je ne savais pas si je pourrais lui parler de cette façon à nouveau – encore moins quand – et que j'avais encore des centaines de questions à lui poser.

Lupin se racla la gorge et je ne pus que fermer les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Maellyn, mais je dois y aller...

Je me raccrochai à ma foutue obstination pour enfermer ma déception – même si c'était plus que cela – dans un coin de mon crâne.

\- Je comprends, professeur. Je vous suis reconnaissante d'être venu.

\- Remus, Maellyn. J'insiste.

Je forçai un sourire.

\- J'y travaille.

Je baissai les yeux vers le miroir.

\- On est pas sans se reparler, d'accord, chaton ?

\- D'accord. Reste où tu es et sois prudent.

\- Je ne me ferai pas reprendre, Maellyn, je te le promets. Prends soin de toi. Burt et Grant auront assez de choses à me reprocher pour y ajouter ton teint trop pâle quand on les aura retrouvés.

J'allais finir par croire que mon grand-oncle et mon grand-père étaient plus terrifiants que tous les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

\- Je t'aime, chaton. Encore un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci, _papa._

Il me lança un dernier long regard – et j'eus l'impression qu'il voyait jusqu'à mon âme – avant qu'il ne se fende d'un clin d'oeil.

Et juste comme ça, le miroir me renvoya mon propre reflet – je grimaçai en remarquant mes joues livides et mes yeux cerclés de rouge – puis je le tendis à Lupin.

Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Je vais faire en sorte qu'il se montre raisonnable, d'accord ?

J'hochai faiblement la tête, une partie de moi peinant à réaliser que j'avais pu parler à mon père – presque comme s'il avait été à quelques mètres de moi – et que c'était désormais terminé, me donnant l'impression que la pièce avait été vidée de tout son air.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir me réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un, sauf que mon père était à l'autre bout de la terre, que ma mère était morte depuis des années et que Narcissa m'avait trahie.

Je saluai Lupin d'un seul signe de tête et le bruit délicat de la porte qu'il referma derrière lui résonna à la façon d'un coup de tonnerre sous mon crâne.

J'étais _seule_.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, juste pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, et je me levai, résistant à l'envie de me rouler en boule dans mon fauteuil jusqu'à ce que les larmes me bercent jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Je saisis la boîte sur la table et je quittai le petit salon jaune à mon tour, mes pas précipités et une urgence au creux du ventre.

Je faillis ouvrir la porte à la volée, avant de me retenir in-extremis.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa quand Draco apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Maellyn ?

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Ma voix n'était qu'un mince filet, et je crus que Draco ne m'avait même pas entendue à la façon dont il me dévisagea, avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si ma mère a encore fait quelque chose, je vais vraiment finir par ne jamais lui adresser la parole à nouveau.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Non... Je... Le professeur Lupin est venu et j'ai pu parler à mon père et... Apparemment, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Je ne reconnus pas ma propre voix, le monde commençait à tourner autour de moi et des larmes coulaient définitivement le long de mes joues, particulièrement brûlantes.

Draco me prit la boîte contenant les affaires de ma mère des mains pour la déposer sur son bureau, puis m'attira contre lui avec force, ses bras verrouillés autour de mes épaules.

Un sanglot me déchira la poitrine, un pâle avant-goût de la tempête qui ne tarda pas à me secouer, et sans mon cousin, je me serais sans doute écroulée au sol.

\- Ça va aller, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, tandis que je m'accrochais à sa robe comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je suis là, petite sœur.

…

**Lundi 8 Août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Les trois coups secs me firent sursauter. Je crus d'abord que Draco était déjà là malgré le quart d'heure qui restait avant que ne sonne minuit – mais le bruit se répéta, venant de droite, et je compris que j'avais du courrier.

Je pris soin de marquer ma page avant d'aller ouvrir, le parquet tiède sous mes pieds nus. J'hésitai devant la fenêtre.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et seule une lampe à huile était allumée sur ma table de chevet, mais j'étais presque certaine que l'oiseau qui était sur le bord de ma fenêtre n'était pas un hibou.

Parce qu'aucun hibou ne mesurait plus d'un mètre de haut.

Je sortis ma baguette et je pris sur moi pour ouvrir la fenêtre, essayant de me convaincre qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une lettre de mon père – peut-être les oiseaux colorés qu'il m'avait envoyé jusqu'ici s'étaient lassés de devoir voler aussi longtemps ? –. La bête sauta à l'intérieur de ma chambre, manquant de m'assommer avec une de ses ailes et je ne pus retenir un cri, tandis que je reculai précipitamment, ma baguette pointée devant moi.

L'oiseau m'arrivait presque à l'épaule et était juchée sur une longue paire de jambes. Il avait beau avoir l'air élégant avec sa huppe noire à l'arrière de sa tête, j'aimais beaucoup moins son bec crochu.

Il eut un nouveau mouvement d'ailes et je remarquai enfin qu'il tendait une de ses pattes vers moi, à laquelle était accrochée une enveloppe.

Regrettant de ne pas encore maîtriser un simple _Accio, _je me penchai pour la récupérer.

\- Merci, noble oiseau. Tu trouveras sans doute de quoi te rassasier dans la volière.

J'étais presque sûre que son regard tombait dans la catégorie « condescendant » mais je préférai reculer à nouveau quand il déploya ses ailes pour rejoindre le bord de ma fenêtre, puis il s'envola dans un cri.

J'allais vraiment devoir dire à mon père d'envoyer un oiseau plus discret la prochaine fois. Les Aurors avaient beau ne plus surveiller le manoir depuis des mois, ils seraient bien capables de revenir si les moldus apercevaient un peu trop souvent des oiseaux exotiques dans les environs.

En baissant les yeux vers l'enveloppe, je réalisai qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon père.

La seule personne qui écrivait en scripte était Crystal.

_Chère Alya, _

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Puisse cette nouvelle année t'apporter tout ce que tu souhaites, et si possible un peu moins d'ennuis._

_J'espère que le messager sagittaire ne t'a pas effrayée. C'est l'oiseau qui remplace les hiboux ici. Il est censé arriver à l'heure pour le jour de ton anniversaire, mais ils ne sont pas très fiables. Je m'excuse si j'ai du retard ou si je suis en avance..._

_Je te donnerai ton cadeau à Poudlard. Je suis rentrée dans le clan de ma grand-mère pour mon Initiation et je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le village, encore moins de me rendre à Kaapstad pour faire du shopping. Ceci explique pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de lettres de ma part depuis le début des vacances... Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'apprends tellement de choses auprès des Aînées que ça en vaut la peine. Je te raconterai ce que je peux à la rentrée !_

_En attendant, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et tu t'es remise de la mauvaise nouvelle que tu as appris à la fin de l'année._

_A dans un mois,_

_Crystal M._

J'étais plus touchée par sa lettre que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment inquiétée de son absence de nouvelles : elle m'avait assez répétée dans l'année que son Initiation aurait lieu pendant la majeure partie de l'été que je m'étais doutée qu'elle était trop occupée pour m'écrire. Toutefois, elle avait pensé à moi pour mon anniversaire, et elle avait affronté cet énorme oiseau pour m'envoyer une lettre. J'avais hâte de la retrouver à Poudlard – en espérant que son Initiation ne l'aurait pas trop changée – pour qu'elle me parle de l'Afrique du Sud et du clan de sa grand-mère.

Deux coups secs – à nouveau – me tirèrent de mes pensées et, cette fois, ils venaient bien de la porte de ma chambre.

Draco apparut dans l'encadrement, enveloppé dans une robe de chambre brodée de plumes de pans, et je souris en découvrant Christopher derrière lui.

\- Vous venez de manquer le plus gros oiseau voyageur du monde sorcier, soufflai-je, tandis qu'ils entraient dans ma chambre.

\- Plus gros encore que ces monstruosités volantes que ton père envoie ? répliqua Draco.

Je retins difficilement un sourire : Draco n'aimait pas les oiseaux qui apportaient les lettres de mon père depuis qu'il s'était soit disant fait attaquer par l'un d'eux.

Il oubliait souvent de préciser qu'il avait voulu réceptionner une lettre qui n'était pas pour lui.

\- Il m'arrivait à l'épaule. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il puisse entrer dans la volière.

Draco haussa un sourcil et se laissa tomber sur mon lit.

\- Et qui t'a envoyé une telle horreur ?

\- Crystal.

Il sembla se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose de méchant à l'égard de mon amie, à laquelle il reprochait toujours notre accident d'Occlumentie.

\- Je suis sûr que Deloris va te snober cette année, dit Christopher.

\- Je serais surprise du contraire.

Deloris ne m'avait pas envoyée une seule lettre de l'été – une première – et d'après Pansy – qui l'avait croisée lors d'une fête quelconque –, elle m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir confié ce qui s'était passé à la fin de l'année scolaire, et de l'avoir ignorée lors de la fête de Présentation de mon cousin.

Il y eut un silence, que Draco se dévoua à briser d'un léger raclement de gorge.

\- Prête, cousine ?

Mon regard fusa vers la boîte qui trônait sur mon bureau.

Je n'avais toujours pas regardé ce qu'elle contenait. Après ma crise de larmes, Draco m'avait proposé de la déballer avec moi, mais je lui avais répondu que j'avais eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. Il s'était donc mis en tête d'improviser une fête d'anniversaire, ordonnant aux Elfes de préparer un gâteau le plus rapidement possible. J'avais passé la soirée avec Christopher et lui au bord de l'étang, et ils m'avaient offert leur cadeau.

Pour la première fois, j'avais échappé aux trop nombreuses lettres des patriarches des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, je n'avais pas eu de surprise de la part de Narcissa, et nous n'avions pas mangé chez Gusteau, pourtant, c'était l'un des meilleurs anniversaires que j'avais connu.

Le lendemain, j'avais décidé que je déballerai la boîte à minuit, le neuf août.

Treize ans, jour pour jour, après la mort de ma mère.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur, puis je rejoignis mon bureau. Le papier doré se froissa un peu sous mes doigts et la boîte me sembla plus lourde que ce dont je me souvenais, mais je n'avais sans doute pas vraiment été en mesure d'apprécier son poids quelques jours plus tôt.

Je pris place en tailleur contre mes oreillers, tandis que Draco et Christopher me faisaient face. Si mon cousin avait l'air d'avoir du mal à contenir sa curiosité, Christopher m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

Mes mains tremblaient et j'eus du mal à enlever le couvercle de la boîte. La veste de cuir était toujours soigneusement pliée, la lumière de ma lampe à huile la faisant étrangement briller. Je la saisis, le cuir plus lisse encore que ce que j'avais imaginé.

En la soulevant, je compris pourquoi la boîte me semblait si lourde. Les épaules et les coudes étaient étrangement renforcés, et j'étais presque certaine qu'elle était ensorcelée.

\- On a vu des moldus avec ce genre de vestes en cuir quand on était à Paris, l'année dernière, dit Christopher. Ils avaient tous des motos.

_Oh._

\- D'après mon père, ma mère est pour ainsi dire née sur une moto, soufflai-je.

Christopher leva les yeux au ciel, si dramatique que je faillis lui demander s'il avait pris des leçons avec Draco sur le sujet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as bien piètre sens du danger.

Draco ricana.

\- C'est la fille de Sirius Black !

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, même si je pressentais que Draco allait se faire un malin plaisir de ramener ça sur le tapis aussi souvent que possible, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela faisait de moi la fille d'un Gryffondor.

Voire peut-être même de deux.

A la suite de la veste, je trouvai un pull beige qui devait avoir été porté un million de fois tant la laine semblait élimée à certains endroits.

\- Ne laisse pas Pansy voir ça.

\- Pour qu'elle s'indigne de ne pas avoir été invitée au déballage ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Sous le pull, il y avait un sac à dos en cuir noir. Je suivis du bout des doigts les nombreuses marques que le temps avait patiné. Contrairement à la veste qui semblait récente – presque neuve –, le sac avait vécu plusieurs aventures à lui seul.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? m'interrompit Christopher alors que j'allais à nouveau plonger la main dans la boîte pour attraper l'objet suivant.

La fermeture éclair résista un peu au départ, sans doute parce que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé, et je secouai la tête en découvrant un vrai bazar à l'intérieur.

\- Et bien voilà un autre mystère de résolu, se moqua Draco.

Mon regard noir le fit éclater de rire, et je me promis de saisir la première occasion pour me venger.

\- J'étais petite, grognai-je. Et puis, ça ne veut rien dire. La chambre de mon père n'était pas non plus immaculée Square Grimmaurd.

Il haussa un sourcil et j'eus envie de lui lancer mon livre de métamorphose en plein visage.

\- Je t'en prie, enfonce-toi.

\- Par pitié, Chris, fais-le taire.

Christopher glissa un regard en coin à Draco, et mon cousin se leva aussitôt, sa main se refermant sur le manche de sa baguette.

J'imitai mon ami tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

Depuis qu'il avait assisté – de loin – à l'une des séances d'entraînement de Christopher avec Monsieur Bogdanow, Draco semblait considérer que Christopher était devenu dangereux.

Un an plus tôt, il l'aurait défié au corps à corps sans la moindre hésitation, certain d'avoir le dessus sur lui avec sa tête de plus, mais cette époque était définitivement révolue.

Draco finit par se rasseoir, drapé dans sa fierté et sa baguette toujours à la main.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce capharnaüm ?

Je retrouvai mon sérieux et commençai à fouiller. Il y avait un paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé – ce qui allait faire rire Pansy –, une bouteille d'eau vide et déformée par les années, des mouchoirs en tissu et, enfin, une pochette fleurie.

La première fermeture renfermait de nombreuses pièces, dont quelques unes sorcières. Je fis tourner entre mes doigts une petite en cuivre, incapable de mettre un nom sur la silhouette gravée côté face.

\- « _En Dieu nous avons confiance »_... lut Draco sur le pile d'une autre. C'est qui ça, Dieu ?

\- Heureusement qu'on a fait un voyage dans le monde moldu il y a moins d'un an, Draco, répondis-je.

\- Oui, exactement, c'était il y a un an. Je suis passé à autre chose. Alors ?

Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui répondre – il pouvait aussi réfléchir, parce que nous avions visité assez d'églises à cause de lui en Italie – mais Christopher eut pitié de lui.

\- C'est la divinité des moldus. Lui, et son fils Jésus.

Je vis sur le visage de Draco le moment où sa mémoire refit surface sous son crâne.

\- Ah oui ! Jésus, c'est celui qui était accroché sur la croix dans les églises ? Ils doivent beaucoup l'aimer aux Etats-Unis... Même nous on a pas mis la tête de Merlin sur nos pièces.

\- Je doute qu'il s'agisse de lui... répondis-je, tout en refermant la fermeture.

J'aurais sans doute le temps d'étudier les autres pièces de plus près plus tard.

Le deuxième compartiment était plein à craquer de nombreux papiers. Je m'armai de patience, écartant ceux qui ressemblaient aux _billets _que Narcissa avait utilisé l'année dernière, et perplexe face à ceux sur lesquels rien n'était écrit. Je finis par trouver une première carte au nom de ma mère et gravée de numéros que je tendis à Christopher.

\- Je crois que c'est une carte qui sert à payer. Il faut la mettre dans une machine et faire un code.

La carte suivante était aussi au nom de ma mère et je déglutis en découvrant la photo.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ma mère était censée être blonde pour commencer – ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que les miens – et je ne l'avais jamais imaginée les cheveux aussi courts – plus courts encore que ceux de Christopher –, sans parler de son maquillage trop marqué autour de ses yeux et sur ses lèvres, mais j'étais définitivement son portrait craché.

Je lâchai la carte pour passer mes deux mains sur mon visage, peinant à retrouver le fil de ma respiration et essayant de calmer les tremblements qui traversaient mon corps.

Un bras passa autour de mes épaules, et je reconnus l'odeur de Christopher.

\- Ça va aller, Ely' ?

Mon nouveau surnom m'arracha un sourire malgré tout – Draco avait décrété que je devais en avoir un, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur celui-ci sans même prendre en compte mon avis –. J'hochai la tête, calquant ma respiration sur la sienne du mieux que je pus, et je me redressai à temps pour voir la grimace de Draco tandis qu'il détaillait le portrait de ma mère.

\- On dirait un animal sauvage.

Cette fois, mon regard noir le fit déglutir.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ton père a peur de la famille de ta mère, marmonna-t-il.

Christopher récupéra la carte d'un geste sec et la détailla avec attention.

\- Elle avait quinze ans, dit-il après un long silence. Je suppose qu'à cet âge-là, Bellatrix Lestrange s'entraînait déjà à jeter des sortilèges noirs malgré ses toilettes raffinées. Les bêtes sauvages ne sont pas toujours là où on les croit.

Je me redressai et Draco ne trouva rien à répondre à la remarque de Christopher.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Il y a autre chose ?

Je repris mon exploration : il y avait un nombre absurde de cartes avec des noms différents dont je ne comprenais pas l'utilité – parce qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes des cartes de paiement, c'était impossible – et j'étais sur le point d'abandonner – je pourrais toujours le vider consciencieusement plus tard – quand je trouvai les photographies cachées dans un repli de tissu.

Cinq personnes souriaient à l'objectif – trois hommes, une femme et une fillette –, tous parfaitement figés sur du papier glacé.

Je les dévisageais un par un, essayant de décider qui ils pouvaient bien être, de deviner si Grant Adler et Burt White étaient sous mes yeux, ou s'il s'agissait d'amis de ma mère.

Mes mains se mirent bientôt à trembler, rendant la photo floue, à moins que ce soit à cause des larmes que j'étais décidée à ne pas laisser couler.

C'était trop injuste !

Je pouvais réciter l'arbre généalogique des Lestrange sur dix générations et sûrement reconnaître tous ceux qui étaient encore vivants si jamais je les croisais, alors que ce n'était même pas ma famille !

Mon cœur accéléra soudainement, mon visage devint brûlant.

Le grognement qui passa mes lèvres aurait pu appartenir à Patmol.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Narcissa ! En plus de m'avoir menti pendant des années, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me transformer en la parfaite héritière Lestrange !

Aujourd'hui, ma vraie famille était une bande d'inconnus dont je ne connaissais même pas le visage.

La lampe à huile s'éteignit soudainement et la pénombre engloutit la pièce aussitôt.

Je sentais ma magie crépiter au bout des doigts de ma main gauche, et j'avais eu assez d'accidents magiques au cours du mois passé pour savoir que le prochain pourrait bien envoyer Draco contre le mur, ou enflammer Christopher.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, grognai-je en sautant au sol.

En quelques secondes, je fus sur le balcon, les mains agrippées à la rambarde, si fort que je sentais déjà les muscles de mes bras se tétaniser. Je ne portais qu'une fine chemise de nuit, de la chair de poule ne tarda pas à recouvrir mon corps, et je m'obligeai à me concentrer sur le froid qui m'envahissait, au moins pour laisser le temps à ma colère de retomber.

Quelque chose de lourd enveloppa mes épaules et je relevai la tête dans un sursaut.

Un seul coup d'oeil m'apprit qu'il s'agissait de la veste en cuir de ma mère. Je relâchai la rambarde pour en resserrer les pans autour de moi, avant de me tourner vers Christopher.

\- Tu es en train de te transformer en Gryffondor, dit-il.

Sa diction plus lente et parfaitement aristocratique – que je ne lui connaissais plus depuis qu'il vivait au manoir – me fit hausser les sourcils.

Il prit un air supérieur avant de me tendre la photo, réussissant à ce que la lumière provenant de ma chambre la rende visible.

\- Ou peut-être que Alya est une Serpentarde et que Maellyn était destinée à être à Gryffondor ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis tapota sur la photographie, ramenant mon attention sur l'essentiel.

\- Elle a été prise en 1967. Ta mère avait sept ans, c'est donc la fillette, qui pourrait être toi si elle avait été brune, soit dit en passant. Vu l'air de famille marqué, la femme est très probablement sa mère. Le plus massif des trois hommes est le seul à être brun, et si j'en crois sa veste de cuir, je dirais que c'est ton grand-père. Les deux hommes qui restent sont sûrement les frères de ta grand-mère. Je ne suis pas capable de deviner qui est Burt White, toutefois, je miserais sur le plus âgé des deux.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Les certitudes de l'âge, _petite. _Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

J'eus un soupir. Les déductions de Christopher étaient sans doute tout ce que la photographie pouvait m'apprendre.

Je parcourus les différents visages, essayant de m'imprégner de tous les détails possibles : les cheveux longs de mon grand-père, le sourire solaire de ma grand-mère, celui plus doux d'un de ses frères et l'air presque solennel du dernier.

Pour tout ce que j'en savais, ils avaient au moins l'air heureux, ce qui me changeait des portraits des familles Sang-Pur, particulièrement ceux des Lestrange.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule photo. Regarde...

Quatre petites photos étaient regroupées sur un même cliché, et sur chacune d'entre elle, mes parents semblaient douloureusement amoureux.

S'ils avaient l'air intimidant sur la première – leur visage sérieux et un regard provoquant parfaitement bien assorti –, leurs grimaces sur la suivante rappelaient qu'ils étaient plus jeunes encore que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ils s'embrassaient sur la troisième et l'objectif avait capturé un éclat de rire un peu flou sur la dernière.

Le visage de mon père n'était pas encore marqué par Azkaban, et ma mère était encore pleine de vie, son sourire creusant des fossettes sur ses joues dont j'avais hérité.

Etait-elle déjà enceinte lorsque la photo avait été prise ? Ou venaient-ils seulement de se rencontrer dans l'atelier de Max ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander à Christopher ce qu'il en pensait, car il passa à l'image suivante.

Elle était en noir et blanc, tout un tas de chiffres étaient écrit autour et ce qui ressemblait vaguement au profil d'un bébé se détachait au centre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il faudra que je vérifie, mais je pense que c'est toi.

Je tournai la tête pour le dévisager.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une photo de toi, quand tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta mère.

\- C'est impossible.

Christopher haussa les épaules.

\- Pas pour les moldus. J'ai même lu quelque part qu'ils arrivaient à changer le cœur de quelqu'un en le remplaçant par celui d'une personne qui venait juste de mourir.

Mon cerveau se sentit obligé de me montrer ce à quoi une telle folie pourrait ressembler – une personne couverte de sang, un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine, tandis qu'une paire de mains retirait un bloc rouge et gluant – et j'eus un haut le cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes des horreurs pareils ?!

\- C'est toi qui regrettes de ne rien savoir sur les moldus, je te rappelle.

J'eus un soupir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, bien sûr – j'aurais certainement dû grandir avec un pied dans chaque monde si mes parents m'avaient élevée, et peut-être même plus si Narcissa n'avait pas été aussi égoïste – mais ce n'était pas à ce genre d'anecdotes auxquelles je pensais.

\- On rentre ? Je commence à avoir froid.

Je pris une dernière inspiration – Viviane seule savait ce que le carton contenait d'autre, et je ne tenais pas à perdre mon contrôle sur ma magie – puis j'hochai la tête.

Draco n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais il dévorait le carton posé devant lui du regard, comme si, avec suffisamment de volonté, il allait réussir à _voir _ce qu'il contenait encore.

Il avait dû passer les deux derniers jours dévoré par la curiosité.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il, après m'avoir détaillée de la tête au pied.

\- Ça va aller, répondis-je, grimpant sur le lit avec précaution de peur d'abîmer quelque chose parmi le bric-à-brac étalé sur la couette.

Je glissai les photos là où je les avais trouvées, me promettant de les regarder à nouveau plus tard. Je compris rapidement que la pochette avait livré tous ses secrets, et je plongeai ma main dans le sac à dos à nouveau. Au toucher, je sentis un morceau de tissu qui semblait entourer quelque chose de dur.

Le tissu était rose et étrangement doux au toucher. En le dépliant, je trouvais une bouteille de verre surmontée d'une tétine – j'en avais un semblable dans la vitrine de mon ancienne chambre –, un vêtement minuscule – décoré de l'inscription _« Méfait accompli »_ – et un bracelet en plastique sur lequel quelque chose était écrit.

_Maellyn Liberté Black – 06/08/1981 – 2 : 07 am_

Je repassai mon deuxième prénom avec mon pouce, essayant de ne pas trop penser à l'ironie de ma situation. J'avais grandi dans la société Sang-Pur, un monde codifié à l'extrême – encore plus pour les femmes –, où la moindre réaction spontanée était moquée et dans lequel le futur de chaque enfant était décidé avant même sa naissance.

J'ignorai pourquoi mes parents m'avaient donné ce deuxième prénom en particulier – et il faudrait que je pose la question à mon père dans ma prochaine lettre – mais cela confirmait que ma vie aurait dû être bien différente de celle que Bellatrix – et Narcissa – m'avait condamnée à avoir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tempérer la colère qui menaçait de m'emporter à nouveau, et je repliai le tissu autour des souvenirs que ma mère avait conservé de mes premiers jours.

Draco et Christopher étaient étrangement silencieux. Je fis mine de ne pas remarquer le regard qu'ils échangèrent et reportai mon attention sur le sac de cuir, réalisant bien vite qu'il ne contenait plus rien d'intéressant.

Dans le carton, je trouvai une dizaine de lettres, soigneusement maintenues ensemble par une ficelle. Les enveloppes moldues étaient toutes au nom de mon père, l'écriture m'était tout à fait inconnue – même si le mélange de lettres scriptes et cursives me rappelaient celle de Crystal – et l'identité de l'expéditeur était une évidence.

Je libérai la première lettre maladroitement, mes mains à nouveau tremblantes tandis que mon cœur avait repris son habituelle course contre la montre.

_Hey, beau gosse ! _

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera vivant et pas trop abîmé. Les journaux américains moldus parlent tous les jours de votre « guerre civile » et je suis presque sûre de t'avoir aperçu lors d'un reportage. Ceci explique donc tes munitions : je serais ravie d'apprendre que l'un de ces salopards a fini avec une de ces balles entre les deux yeux._

_A part le sujet qui fâche : je suis de retour au travail chez mon ancien patron – je suis apparemment irremplaçable – et mon père a adoré sa balade dans les airs. Mon oncle moins (je crois qu'il s'est découvert une tendance au vertige). J'ai une compétition de boxe dans un mois. Mon entraîneur ne me lâche donc pas et mon coach est un tyran. Il s'avère que ce dernier est aussi mon oncle, aussi lui ai-je promis de m'exercer sur lui s'il oubliait de m'acheter des gâteaux._

_Comment va ton adorable filleul ? (Ironie, ironie, i-ro-nie !). Une demi page Sirius ! Tu es complètement gaga de ce gosse ! A croire que tu es le père ! Dois-je envoyer une lettre à Potter pour lui faire part de mes doutes ?_

_Ah, et Lily peut m'envoyer des lettres si ça lui fait plaisir. Je ne suis pas sûre que ma vie soit si passionnante mais je lui accorde que j'ai plus de conversation que vous quatre Maraudeurs réunis. Qui plus est, nous devons mettre sur pied notre business : j'ai parié avec mon oncle que je serais millionnaire avant mes trente ans et il va bien falloir que je commence quelque part (à moins que tu connaisses un héritier en mal d'amour ou un vieil homme riche sur le point de mourir ?)_

_Je vais te laisser, j'ai une journée shopping demain et Dieu m'en soit témoin, une compétition de boxe est une promenade de santé à côté de ça._

_Sois prudent, ne joue pas les héros et achète-toi un coup de poing américain pour l'amour de Dieu !_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Judy A._

La signature de ma mère me trouva avec un sourire aux lèvres et des yeux brûlants. Mon cerveau peinait à assimiler toutes les informations et plus d'une dizaine de questions tournaient en boucle sous mon crâne – au rythme où allaient les choses, la prochaine lettre que j'écrirai à mon père ferait sans doute plusieurs pages –.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de relire la lettre une seconde fois, savourant un peu plus le ton enjoué des mots de ma mère, sa maîtrise chirurgicale de l'ironie et l'affection qu'elle semblait avoir pour mon père et ses amis.

Je la tendis ensuite à Draco, de peur que le papier moldu ne prenne feu sous l'insistance du regard de mon cousin.

Il eut la générosité de permettre à Christopher de pouvoir la lire par dessus son épaule – ou peut-être ne le remarqua-t-il pas – et il ne put s'empêcher de commenter au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Oui, Sirius Black luttant du côté des gentils lors de la guerre est vraiment surprenant. Je comprends un peu mieux ce nouvel amour pour le duel moldu. Potter avait visiblement un grand fan avant même de devenir le Sauveur du monde magique. Je crois que je serais obligé de te renier si l'hypothèse de ta mère se révèle un jour être la vérité.

Christopher fut plus mesuré. Il me rendit la lettre avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas dire à Monsieur Bogdanow que ta mère faisait de la compétition en boxe. Il ne te laisserait vraiment plus rien passer.

\- Parce qu'il se montre laxiste avec moi depuis quand ?

Le sourire moqueur de Christopher me donna presque envie de rejouer un de nos exercices, même si je savais qu'il gagnerait, parce qu'il s'entraînait depuis un an maintenant.

Je rangeai la lettre avec soin, me promettant de lire les autres plus tard.

Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir retenir mes larmes pour ce soir, et je n'avais pas envie de les abîmer aussi bêtement.

Draco me lança un drôle de regard en me voyant tendre la main vers la boîte, mais il garda le silence, ce pourquoi je lui fus reconnaissante.

L'objet était rectangulaire et je ne fus pas vraiment surprise de sortir un petit cadre.

Ma mère était juchée sur une _moto_ rouge sang, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent venu de la mer derrière elle. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, souffla un baiser, puis éclata de rire.

La magie ne me permit pas de l'entendre et j'eus un pincement au cœur.

Au moins savais-je maintenant à quoi ressemblait son visage.

Je restai les yeux fixés sur elle, essayant de graver ses traits à jamais dans ma mémoire, essayant d'effacer jusqu'au souvenir de Bellatrix et Narcissa. La seule mère que j'aurais dû avoir été coincée sous une plaque de verre à jamais et j'étais décidée à raviver son souvenir, par tous les moyens.

\- Un jour, j'aurais une moto, soufflai-je finalement.

Christopher se couvrit le visage de ses mains et secoua la tête. Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne sus déchiffrer, peut-être parce que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'anglais.

Draco prit le cadre que je venais de poser au-dessus du pull beige.

\- Tu auras intérêt à me faire faire un tour dessus, dit-il simplement.

\- Ton père me tuerait.

Son visage se durcit.

\- Qu'il essaye un peu pour voir.

Sa voix s'était faite soudainement plus grave et le rictus qui jouait sur ses lèvres était dangereux. J'avais toujours su qu'il était de mon côté concernant Lucius – un an plus tôt, il avait percuté une fenêtre pour m'éviter une leçon de morale mémorable – mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'affirmait avec autant de véhémence.

Ma poitrine se fit moins serrée, et j'eus l'impression de respirer plus librement. Si Draco était prêt à s'opposer à son père – physiquement, s'il le fallait – cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire – plus ou moins réussi – et je plongeai à nouveau la main dans la boîte sans rien y trouver de plus.

\- Voilà... dis-je en désignant la pile d'affaires à côté de moi. Maintenant, il faudra que je retrouve mon grand-père et mon oncle pour en apprendre plus.

\- Ce qui ne sera qu'une question de mois, affirma Christopher. Narcissa te supplierait à genoux de lui pardonner si cela pouvait fonctionner, elle ne va pas lésiner sur les moyens.

\- Il se pourrait que mon oncle soit particulièrement doué pour se faire oublier...

Christopher eut un sourire désolé et j'entrepris de remettre toutes les affaires de ma mère dans la boîte avec soin pour ne pas trop me morfondre sur la disparition de ma famille moldue. Je gardai toutefois le cadre – que je comptais bien mettre sur ma table de chevet, au moins ici – et les lettres – que je lirais au plus vite –.

\- Et bien, c'est une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama Draco en se levant. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rejoindre nos quartiers, Christopher. Il nous faut être en forme pour le reste de la journée.

Je me tendis.

\- Narcissa n'a rien prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas fêter quoique ce soit !

Le clin d'oeil de Draco ne fit rien pour me rassurer.

\- Tu verras bien, cousine. En attendant, fais de beaux rêves.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce, et je tournai la tête vers Christopher.

Il leva les mains devant lui.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il parle mais, dans le doute, ne tarde pas trop à te coucher.

Je lui adressai un regard noir – il mentait, et plutôt mal avec ça – et je ravalai un grognement agacé quand la porte de ma chambre se referma.

J'avais laissé le soin à Draco de prévenir sa mère que je ne voulais pas fêter mon anniversaire. Pas de cadeaux, pas de déjeuner chez Gusteau et encore moins la traditionnelle surprise.

Je contemplai la possibilité de disparaître – le manoir était immense, entouré par une forêt, et je connaissais de nombreuses cachettes – mais Draco semblait être l'instigateur de toute cette histoire, et si Christopher était au courant, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que cela ne soit pas si dramatique.

Avec un soupir, j'éteignis la lumière, résignée à affronter le pire.

Il s'avéra que le pire s'appelait Pansy Parkinson.

\- Debout, Black ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et je suis certaine d'avoir aperçu des scones sur la table du petit-déjeuner !

Je rabattis la couverture sur moi et enfouis mon visage sous un oreiller, autant pour étouffer le son de sa voix que pour atténuer la soudaine luminosité dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais certainement pas assez dormi pour supporter Pansy au sommet de son enthousiasme.

\- Allez, Black ! On a un programme à respecter !

Elle tira brusquement sur ma couverture et se laissa tomber à mes côtés. Craignant qu'elle profite de mes yeux fermés, je m'obligeai à me redresser.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?!

Depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir, j'avais toujours vu Pansy avec de long cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient depuis plusieurs années au milieu du dos. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse les couper au niveau de son menton.

\- Tu aimes ?

Si jamais cela était encore possible, elle avait l'air encore plus dangereuse qu'avant et son regard sombre ressortait davantage.

\- Tu pourrais être chauve et réussir à rendre la moitié des filles de Poudlard jalouses, répondis-je.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

\- J'y penserais la prochaine fois que ma mère se montrera insupportable. Maintenant, va t'habiller.

J'étouffai un bâillement tout en me levant, maudissant mon cousin d'avoir choisi une heure aussi matinale. Une fois devant mon armoire, je me retournai pour regarder comment Pansy était habillée, histoire de savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

Sa tenue moldue – une sorte de chemisier vert qui me disait vaguement quelque chose et un short noir – me fit douter d'être vraiment réveillée.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?

Je doutais que Lady Parkinson aurait accepté d'emmener sa fille unique faire les boutiques dans le monde moldu.

Pansy fit un geste négligent de la main.

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même. Je commence à vraiment bien maîtriser les sortilèges de couture.

Je la connaissais assez pour savoir que sa mère avait encore dû décider de passer les deux mois d'été au manoir Parkinson, ce qui avait tendance à rendre Pansy folle. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait trompé l'ennui en créant un tenue qui aurait fait enrager sa mère.

\- Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose de ce don plus tard, Parkinson, je ne te laisserais jamais l'oublier.

Elle me montra la porte de ma salle de bain d'un signe du menton et je pris rapidement un short et un t-shirt, espérant en silence que je ne croiserais pas oncle Lucius aujourd'hui.

J'étais en train de m'habiller quand la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir derrière moi. J'eus juste le temps de plaquer mon t-shirt contre ma poitrine avant que Pansy ne me mette le cadre contenant la photo de ma mère sous le nez.

\- C'est ta mère ?!

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui hurler dessus qu'elle aurait pu attendre, et qu'on frappait avant d'entrer dans une pièce quand quelqu'un s'y changeait, mais Pansy n'avait jamais été très douée pour respecter les convenances, et elle risquait de retourner la situation en ma défaveur.

Je me contentai donc d'un soupir agacé.

\- Oui.

Pansy pivota la photographie vers elle et sembla détailler ma mère avec encore plus d'attention, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est littéralement un _miracle _que personne ne se doute de rien ! A croire que Lady Malefoy t'a jeté un sortilège occultant quand tu étais bébé !

Je serrai les dents.

\- Vaudrait mieux pas.

Pansy m'ignora, les yeux rivés sur la photographie.

\- Tu vas avoir du travail si tu veux te montrer à la hauteur de ta mère... Avec Bellatrix, c'était facile, il fallait juste que tu te fasses globalement oublier, mais là ? Il faut que tu ravives le souvenir de quelqu'un dont personne ne se souvient !

Son enthousiasme à l'idée était particulièrement inquiétant – Merlin, que se passait-il exactement dans sa tête parfois ? – et il valait mieux que je ne demande pas de détails.

\- Je vais me contenter de raviver la mémoire de mon grand-père et de mon oncle si tu le veux bien. Je peux terminer de me changer ?

\- Tu devrais déjà être prête.

Elle me laissa toutefois seule, et je me dépêchai de passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage, peu sereine à l'idée de la laisser livrée à elle-même dans ma chambre.

Elle m'attendait devant la porte, l'air aussi impatiente que si je l'avais fait attendre des heures, et je la suivis à travers le manoir vers la petite salle à manger.

\- Quel est le programme ?

\- Tu verras... mais, pour une fois, Draco a vraiment eu une bonne idée.

Cela me rassura un peu et, au moment de passer la porte pour rejoindre Christopher et Draco, je décidai de laisser mes idées noires dans un coin de ma tête.

J'avais comme l'impression que ma mère n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié que je me morfonde sur son sort.

Attablé devant une assiette remplie de viennoiseries françaises, Draco semblait encore plus excité que d'habitude et un frisson remonta ma colonne vertébrale.

A bien y réfléchir, Pansy n'était pas la personne la plus raisonnable que je connaissais, et elle aimait un peu trop les idées dramatiques de mon cousin pour être objective.

Douce Viviane, qu'avait-il encore inventé, exactement ?

\- Devine quoi, cousine !

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me répétant que si Narcissa était d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas si déraisonnable.

Bien sûr, elle semblait prête à tout pour que je lui pardonne de m'avoir menti et elle avait effacé la mémoire de ma seule famille pour éviter que la vérité éclate au grand jour...

\- Il va me falloir au moins quelques indices, dis-je.

Il se pencha vers moi.

\- Que se passe-t-il à la fin du mois ?

Je le dévisageai, un peu perdue. Le mois d'août était toujours conclu par la fête d'anniversaire de Daphné Greengrass – son bal de Débutante cette année – mais il devait s'agir d'autre chose, car Draco ne m'avait pas semblé très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à une quelconque fête au cours de l'été.

\- Je croyais que tu avais prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

Il fronça les sourcils, balaya ma réponse d'un geste de la main, et me donna l'impression qu'il allait s'allonger sur la table tant il était penché vers moi.

\- Pas ça ! Père a obtenu des places pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! On serra dans la tribune officielle !

Je faillis lui demander de quoi il parlait, exactement, quand ma mémoire sauta à mon secours. L'Irlande s'était qualifiée avec talent pour la finale, et le Royaume-Uni avait été choisi pour l'organiser. Draco avait immédiatement décidé d'harceler son père pour qu'il se procure des places de choix, imaginant très mal passer à côté d'un tel événement alors qu'il se déroulerait au pied de sa porte.

Bien entendu, Lucius n'avait pas manqué d'user de ses relations pour obtenir les meilleures places possibles, et moins surprenant encore, il l'avait annoncé à son fils le jour de mon supposé anniversaire.

\- Super ! m'exclamai-je finalement, en espérant que je n'avais pas mis trop de temps à réagir. Je pense que ça va être une finale très intéressante.

Même si j'allais devoir supporter Lucius et Narcissa toute une soirée – et peut-être plus encore si le match s'éternisait –, je n'allais certainement pas passer à côté d'un tel match.

Draco me dévisagea.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, faillis mentir, avant de me raviser.

J'allais devoir mentir à tout le monde, et pas plus tard que samedi pour ma fête d'anniversaire, à laquelle je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper.

Pas à Draco par-dessus tout.

\- Ça m'était sortie de la tête, avouai-je. Mais je suis vraiment contente qu'on y aille. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra même avoir des autographes !

Il ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincu, mais il n'insista pas, et il ne me sembla pas faire la tête non plus.

Quand j'eus terminé mon troisième scone – en me forçant un peu, juste pour que Pansy ne me tombe pas dessus –, le silence entre nous quatre me décida à poser la seule question à laquelle je voulais une réponse.

\- Alors, quel est le programme ?

Pansy, Draco et Christopher échangèrent un regard complice, et l'annonce sembla revenir de droit à mon cousin.

Il semblait un peu trop enthousiaste et fier de lui pour que je sois tout à fait sereine.

\- On va passer la journée dans une fête foraine moldue, dit-il.

Un éclat de rire m'échappa.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Évidemment. J'ai tout arrangé avec mère.

Tout d'un coup, la tenue moldue de Pansy faisait plus sens. Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil, avant de se pencher vers moi.

\- Je veux faire tous ceux qui font peur, Black. Je compte sur toi.

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres.

Malgré tout, la journée s'annonçait mémorable.

…

**Samedi 13 Août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Buvons tous à la santé de ma très chère nièce. Joyeux anniversaire, Alya.

J'imitai le sourire faux de Lucius avec une facilité que seules les années confèrent, et je portai mon verre de champagne à mes lèvres, essayant d'ignorer les regards fixés sur moi, et l'évaluation tacite à laquelle on me soumettait.

L'estrade n'avait pas pour but de me permettre de voir tous mes invités – ceux de Narcissa et Lucius pour être précise – mais plutôt le contraire.

Je fêtais mon treizième anniversaire. Mon bal de Débutante aurait lieu dans un an précisément, et les enchères pour obtenir le droit de marier un fils à l'héritière de la puissante famille Lestrange pourraient officiellement commencer.

Ce soir, j'étais un morceau de viande de choix, et les potentiels acquéreurs étaient venus pour vérifier si je tiendrais les promesses de mon lignage, ou si un terrible épisode d'acné m'avait défigurée depuis la dernière fois.

Je fus reconnaissante à la brûlure de l'alcool de m'offrir une distraction éphémère et, quand je rouvris les yeux, ce fut pour croiser ceux de Pansy.

Elle se tenait au premier rang, entourée de Draco et Christopher, et ils ressemblaient à trois gardes du corps particulièrement hostiles. Pansy et Draco m'avaient promis de s'échapper dès que possible – ce qui serait compliqué, chacun étant un héritier en vue – et il ne resterait que Christopher pour m'empêcher de perdre mon sang froid.

Une chance qu'il ait toujours eu un don quand il s'agissait de lire mes pensées, et encore mieux qu'il soit désormais capable de me projeter au sol en quelques gestes.

Une main légère se posa sur mon épaule – celle de Narcissa, sans aucun doute – et je fis un pas en avant pour m'y soustraire, engageant ma descente au passage, sans un regard en arrière.

Quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais été obligée de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle tandis qu'elle m'expliquait le programme de la soirée – sensiblement le même que celui des autres années – et je ne savais pas encore comment j'avais réussi à garder mon calme quand elle avait essayé de m'amadouer avec ses larmes de crocodile.

Mon silence avait sans doute pire pour elle qu'un excès de colère, et c'était une victoire comme une autre.

Je traversai la grande salle de réception la tête haute et mon regard fixé sur les portes, certaine que Christopher serait dans mon sillage, et à mes côtés avant que je n'ai rejoint le grand salon et les enfants qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge d'assister au toast des hôtes. Une fois dans le hall, je terminai ma coupe de champagne – espérant que Pansy ait raison concernant l'alcool et la patience qu'il conférait – et je me stoppai devant la double porte ouverte sur le parc.

Un courant d'air frais porta jusqu'à moi les senteurs du jardin en fleur, le ciel était clair et j'aurais pu être sur mon balai à l'heure qu'il était... Au lieu de ça, je me sentais plus engoncée que jamais dans ma robe, mes chaussures me torturaient les pieds et je finirais sans doute la soirée avec un mal de crâne à cause de ma couronne de tresses trop serrée.

Je sentis une présence à ma gauche et j'y trouvai Christopher, plus élégant que beaucoup dans une robe grise des plus simples. Il m'offrit un léger sourire, puis me tendit son bras pour m'escorter à l'étage.

\- Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu allais vider ton verre au visage de Lucius.

J'eus du mal à retenir un sourire amusé, et je vis son regard bleu s'illuminer. Je me détournai, mon menton bien plus haut que nécessaire.

\- Moi aussi, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher un excellent champagne.

Nous rejoignîmes le grand salon et prîmes position près de la porte – autant par tradition que pour surveiller l'arrivée peu probable de Pansy ou Draco –.

J'affichai un sourire poli pour remercier mes invités pour leurs vœux d'anniversaire, ignorant certaines tournures ironiques – certainement dues au fait que j'avais brillé par mon absence à toutes les fêtes durant l'été, ce qui représentait un bon nombre d'anniversaires –.

Astoria Greengrass fut la dernière à gravir l'escalier, très élégante dans une robe bleu pâle, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant librement dans son dos.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Alya, dit-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Face à l'enthousiasme dans sa voix et à son large sourire, je me sentis obligée de lui répondre un peu plus chaleureusement.

Autant Daphné pouvait se montrer glaciale tant elle appliquait l'étiquette Sang-Pur à la lettre, autant Astoria m'avait toujours parue plus spontanée, peut-être parce qu'être la seconde fille d'une grande famille lui offrait une sorte d'insouciance, ou peut-être plus simplement parce que son caractère était plus souple que celui de sa sœur aînée.

Elle fit un pas vers le salon, avant de changer d'avis et de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

\- Je pense que tu devrais savoir que Yaxley n'est pas du tout malade. Je l'ai entendu dire à Flint qu'elle voulait te faire payer de l'avoir ignorée tout l'été.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui... Deloris n'est pas très subtile, je me doutais que c'était la véritable raison derrière son absence.

Astoria serra les lèvres, son regard brun clairement réprobateur.

\- Cette fille est un cauchemar ambulant. Je pense sincèrement que Malhorne fait une bien meilleure amie que Yaxley.

Son honnêteté me toucha bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, et je sentis le masque d'Alya Lestrange glisser de mon visage.

Il me fallut une longue seconde pour me reprendre.

\- Je pense que tu as beaucoup de chance d'être à Serdaigle, dis-je en réponse.

Son sourire fut aussi sincère que mon aveu, avant qu'elle ne me détaille avec sérieux.

\- Alya... Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma gorge se serra et je ravalai ce qui ressemblait à des larmes avant de répondre, sans mentir.

\- Pas tout à fait, mais merci d'avoir demandé.

Elle attrapa ma main avec douceur et la serra pendant une longue seconde.

\- Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, je suis sûre que cela va s'arranger.

Avec un dernier sourire rassurant – auquel une partie de moi décida de croire –, elle s'en alla rejoindre les jumelles Carrows.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Astoria, me souffla Christopher en faisant un premier pas dans le grand salon.

Je secouai la tête et l'imitai.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé Deloris.

Le regard en coin qu'il me lança était si équivoque que je sentis mes joues brûler sous le maquillage qui cachait la pâleur de mon teint et mes cernes.

\- C'est une très bonne chose que tu ne sois plus à Poudlard, marmonnai-je. Crystal et toi vous seriez trop bien entendus et ma vie aurait été un véritable enfer.

Cette fois, il éclata de rire – celui qu'il réservait d'habitude aux moments où nous étions seuls – et je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner la réaction de Crystal quand je lui raconterais que Deloris n'était pas venue à ma fête d'anniversaire.

Quelque chose comme un haussement de sourcil réprobateur et une longue énumération de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais plus adresser la parole à Deloris.

Le pire était sans doute que Christopher et Crystal avaient raison. Deloris était chaque année un peu plus dure à supporter que celle d'avant, et je savais pertinemment qu'elle me tournerait le dos à la seconde où elle apprendrait que ma mère était née-moldue. Seulement, j'avais assez à gérer depuis un mois pour ne pas rajouter sa haine éternelle et les reproches de Lucius par dessus tout le reste.

L'idéal serait qu'elle se lasse en premier de notre amitié et qu'elle se contente de Sven et Hadrian jusqu'à la fin de nos études.

C'était sûrement trop demander à ma bonne étoile – si tant est que j'en ai vraiment une –.

Christopher m'arracha à mes pensées en me présentant une assiette de canapés, un sourire un peu trop froid aux lèvres, comme s'il me mettait au défi de décliner une bouchée ou deux.

Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon appétit _d'avant _et Christopher veillait à ce que je mange au moins assez pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes à la moindre contrariété.

Je fis donc bonne figure, essayant d'apprécier la cuisine française – Narcissa avait passé commande chez Gusteau, ce qui était une tentative de plus pour m'amadouer – sans vraiment y parvenir – le luxe du monde Sang-Pur avait un goût amer depuis que je savais comment j'avais été amenée à y vivre –.

Tandis que je grignotais, Christopher me fit la conversation, évoquant ses nombreuses lectures au sujet des moldus – conseillées par Miss Ross – puisqu'il avait choisi de prendre une option qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'étude des moldus de Poudlard – une chose que je lui enviais terriblement –.

\- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies... Tu es un traître à ton sang, Rowle.

Nous nous retournâmes à la voix familière, et trouvâmes Sven et Hadrian derrière nous. Si Flint semblait indifférent, Avery était particulièrement hostile.

\- Peut-être que la société Sang-Pur ne mérite pas ma loyauté, Avery.

\- Tu sembles plutôt content de pouvoir te goinfrer de canapés et de vivre au manoir Malefoy. J'ai l'impression que tu es un sacré hypocrite en plus d'être un sale traître ! Ta seule présence ce soir est une insulte ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lucius Malefoy ne t'a pas encore jeté à la rue !

Les mots d'Avery me donnèrent l'impression de prendre une gifle, et je sentis la colère accélérer mon cœur.

Comment osait-il parler à Christopher de cette façon ?

Je voulus lui dire le fond de ma pensée, mais mon ami fit un pas en avant, l'air toujours aussi calme, mais une expression dangereuse sur son visage.

Il avait beau être un peu plus petit qu'Avery, il était plus solidement bâti et je savais qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre difficulté à avoir le dessus si les choses tournaient mal.

\- Contrairement à toi, je sais faire preuve de politesse à l'égard de Lord et Lady Malefoy. Toutefois, si ma présence t'insulte, Avery, tu es libre de partir. Je doute qu'Alya regrettera ton sens particulier de la fête.

\- Etant donné qu'on ne l'a pas vue de l'été, c'est à croire qu'elle a perdu son sens de la fête. A moins que tu lui aies monté la tête à propos de la maléfique société Sang-Pur ?!

Je fermai les yeux une seconde. Sven avait des défauts, mais il n'était pas prompt aux théories du complot.

\- Je vois que Deloris n'est pas si absente que cela ce soir, Sven. Si elle voulait vraiment connaître la raison de mon absence aux fêtes, elle aurait dû venir elle-même. Puisque tu sembles être un bon messager, tu le lui diras de ma part.

A la fin de ma tirade, je réalisai que j'avais parlé plus fort que ce que je pensais. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi. Les conversations s'étaient tues, et on entendait plus que la musique de fond et les cris des plus jeunes. Je les vis échanger des regards entre eux, à moitié gênés, mais surtout curieux, comme s'ils attendaient une révélation croustillante.

Mon refus de me rendre à la moindre fête pendant tout l'été avait sans doute animé plus de discussions que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

\- Je doute que tes parents apprécieraient que tu sois amie avec lui, Alya, reprit Sven, se détournant de Christopher. Il va t'entraîner dans sa chute.

La mention de Bellatrix était la plus mauvaise idée que Sven avait eu ce soir, et je contins ma magie à l'ultime seconde, sachant pertinemment que cela jouerait en ma défaveur.

\- Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ont tué et torturé pendant la guerre ! grognai-je, ma voix rauque. Je doute qu'ils soient de bon conseils et, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas là pour me les donner étant donné qu'ils ont été assez stupides par dessus tout ça pour se faire arrêter ! Christopher a raison, si sa présence t'insulte, tu peux partir. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde.

J'attendis que Sven détourne le regard avant de dévisager les personnes qui m'entouraient. Si certains affichèrent leur désapprobation, d'autres firent mine de ne pas avoir tout écouter. En croisant le regard d'Astoria, elle leva son verre de jus de fruit en signe de soutien.

Finalement, Sven battit en retraite, et Hadrian le suivit, l'air un peu gêné – le concernant, je doutais que Caelina Flint aurait été ravie d'apprendre qu'il était du côté d'Avery –. L'atmosphère du grand salon mit une éternité à se détendre, les discussions reprenant peu à peu, et les coups d'oeil dans ma direction devenant un peu moins appuyés.

Je tremblai bien plus que de raison, le feu de ma colère encore brûlant dans mes veines et je ne pouvais pas quitter la pièce en claquant la porte comme je l'avais fait tant de fois cet été. C'était le meilleur moyen pour que les rumeurs deviennent incontrôlables.

Je pris donc sur moi pour faire bonne figure, réussissant à avaler deux autres canapés, même si j'avais l'impression que la nourriture avait le goût de terre et que ma gorge était plus rêche que jamais quand j'avalais.

A mes côtés, Christopher s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais je le vis se positionner entre moi et quiconque osait s'approcher de trop près.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, soufflai-je finalement, après m'être assurée qu'assez de temps se soit écoulé.

Je ne pouvais pas donner l'impression de fuir, même si c'était ce que je désirais le plus à cet instant.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Assure-toi qu'Avery ne fasse pas son intéressant en mon absence. Je ne serai pas longue.

A côté du grand salon, la température du couloir me fit déjà un bien fou. Je pris une première inspiration un peu plus libre et ma démarche me sembla un peu moins raide. Une autre fois, j'aurais rejoint la terrasse de toit – Draco y avait peut-être caché une autre bouteille de champagne, comme pour sa propre fête d'anniversaire – mais je risquai de ne plus vouloir redescendre, et je ne pouvais pas laisser Christopher seul trop longtemps.

A défaut, je pris la direction de la petite salle à manger, certaine de n'y croiser personne, contrairement au parc. La pièce s'ouvrait sur une belle terrasse qui surplombait une partie du jardin d'été du manoir, et offrait une belle vue sur l'étang et la forêt au loin. La rumeur de la fête était presque entièrement noyée par le bruit des insectes nocturnes et je fermai les yeux pour me raccrocher aux senteurs familières.

Même si j'en détestais désormais l'idée, le manoir restait l'endroit où j'avais grandi et je savais que je pourrais pas m'enfuir comme mon père l'avait fait.

Pas encore, du reste.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, et de ne pas ressasser ce que Sven m'avait dit. J'aurais dû me douter que les rumeurs iraient bon train et que Deloris ferait partie de ceux qui spéculeraient le plus.

Merlin, je n'avais pas du tout envie de la retrouver à la rentrée. Le mieux que je pouvais espérer était qu'elle me ferait la tête le plus longtemps possible, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle essaierait plutôt de m'arracher des confidences. J'allais devoir réfléchir à une histoire convaincante si je voulais acheter ma tranquillité le plus tôt possible.

J'eus un soupir. J'aurais le temps penser à tout cela plus tard. Je devais d'abord terminer cette soirée sans perdre le contrôle sur ma magie, et j'allais avoir besoin de tout mon sang-froid.

Je me détournai donc à contre cœur – passer la soirée sur cette terrasse était bien plus tentante que de retourner au grand salon – avant de me figer en découvrant une personne installée sur le banc près de la porte.

Il fit semblant d'être surpris de me découvrir en relevant les yeux de son livre.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Nott ?

Son sourire poli me fit plisser les yeux.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Lestrange. Et un joyeux anniversaire.

L'ironie cinglante dans sa voix me donna envie de lui jeter un maléfice, ce qui finirait par m'échapper s'il continuait à se moquer de moi, baguette ou non.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai effectué mes deux heures de présence obligatoire négociées avec mon père. J'ai donc le droit de vagabonder comme bon me semble, du moment que je ne me fais pas prendre.

Je déglutis difficilement et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la sueur froide à la base de ma nuque. Si Nott aimait vagabonder dans le manoir, il pouvait très bien être monté visiter mon ancienne chambre – voire ma nouvelle – et je ne pourrais pas affronter ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à me dire sur tout ça.

Pas ce soir.

\- Tu perds la main, dans ce cas. Ce livre vient de la bibliothèque, j'imagine ?

\- Non... Malheureusement, tout ce qui aurait pu revêtir un quelconque intérêt n'y est pas rangé, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à convaincre Malefoy de me les montrer.

\- Oui, je suppose que Draco ne tient pas à se faire assassiner par son propre père. Je te laisse à ta lecture, Nott. Mes invités m'attendent.

Il se leva dans un geste fluide pour me barrer le chemin.

\- A vrai dire, j'espérais pouvoir te parler en privé, Lestrange.

Je serrais les dents et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour cacher le tremblement de mes mains. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas ?

\- Vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il, cette fois ? Ton père a commencé la rédaction d'un contrat de mariage ?

Un sourire glacial étira ses lèvres, et la peur fit battre mon cœur plus vite.

Par pitié, tout sauf ça.

Il fit un pas vers moi.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose en juin dernier...

Je fus presque soulagée par sa réponse. Pansy m'avait prévenue que Nott avait essayé de lui arracher des confidences, et que je serais sans doute la prochaine avec qui il tenterait sa chance.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as un sens d'observation incroyable, Nott. A ce niveau-là, c'est presque de la divination.

Pour une fois, mon trait d'ironie toucha juste, et j'en pris bonne note. A priori, se moquer de ce qu'il considérait comme une de ses forces fonctionnait aussi bien avec lui qu'avec le commun des mortels.

\- Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit, Lestrange, et je te dirais ce que je sais sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudainement perdue, avant de reprendre mes esprits aussitôt.

Peu importait, mon secret ne valait certainement pas le sien et, quand bien même, Nott était la dernière personne à laquelle je voulais le confier.

\- Tu veux dire que tu sais qui va gagner ? Si c'est le cas, je vais être obligée de décliner ton offre et de m'excuser. Il faut vraiment que je retourne à ma fête d'anniversaire.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et Lucius Malefoy...

Je souris malgré moi en remarquant la frustration qui faisait trembler sa voix. Nott tenait tellement à découvrir ce qui s'était passé en juin dernier qu'il en perdait la maîtrise de lui-même.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer, pas vrai, Nott ?

Son regard sombre valait un aveu et j'éclatai d'un rire mauvais.

\- Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre sans, parce que je ne serais pas celle qui te dira quoique ce soit. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

Il me défia du regard, sans donner le moindre signe qu'il allait accéder à ma requête, comme si me laisser partir était au-delà de ses forces.

S'il pensait m'impressionner de la sorte, il oubliait que j'avais grandi avec Draco.

\- Alya ? Ah, tu es là ! Je te cherche partout depuis une demi-heure !

Le ton faussement enjoué de Pansy mit fin à notre affrontement, et elle nous rejoignit sur la terrasse.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de souffler tes bougies, Lestrange ! Tu viens ?

J'eus un dernier regard provocateur à l'intention de Nott avant de faire un premier pas en avant.

Il se décala d'un geste raide.

\- Bonne lecture, Nott, railla Pansy en me poussant à l'intérieur.

Elle attendit que nous nous fûmes suffisamment éloignées pour m'attirer dans la première pièce sur notre chemin – un petit boudoir dans lequel nous n'allions jamais –.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Selon toi ?

Pansy eut un grognement et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Son obsession pour les secrets devient gênante ! Il va falloir qu'on trouve de quoi le distraire si on veut qu'il nous laisse tranquille !

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Il ne découvrira rien, Pansy...

Elle m'attrapa par le menton et m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- On parle de Nott, Black ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour découvrir le quart de tout ce qu'il sait, mais il a de toute évidence des méthodes efficaces. Il suffira qu'on fasse une seule erreur pour qu'il découvre la vérité. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il en ferait, mais je ne tiens pas non plus à le découvrir !

Plus qu'autre chose, ce fut l'inquiétude de Pansy qui me rappela à quel point Nott pouvait se montrer dangereux à sa façon.

\- Je vais réfléchir à quelque chose. En attendant, évite de te retrouver seule avec lui, tu n'es pas la meilleure menteuse que je connaisse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça fait treize ans que je fais croire à tout le monde que je suis la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange à tout le monde.

\- A ton insu, très chère. Tu es nettement moins convaincante depuis que tu sais la vérité.

Je déglutis.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... Mais personne n'ira chercher une idée pareille. Je crois que Narcissa a commencé à laisser entendre que le sale caractère des Black avait rattrapé ses deux précieux enfants, et que vous étiez des adolescents plus difficiles que prévu, Draco et toi.

\- Génial...

Elle eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Tu es prête ?

J'hochai la tête, avant de la retenir en attrapant son bras.

\- Quoi ?

Je pris une inspiration. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir depuis ma discussion avec mon père, et s'il y avait des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, j'étais bien décidée à trouver les réponses par moi-même.

\- Je veux aller voir le bar où travaillait ma mère avant qu'on retourne à Poudlard.

Elle me dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je peux certainement arranger ça, petite. Mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout qu'on en apprendra plus.

Je soutins son regard.

\- Je sais. Sauf qu'entre Remus Lupin et moi, je pense que je suis celle qui a le plus de chance d'obtenir des réponses.

\- J'aime quand tu prends des initiatives, Black. Tu me redonneras les détails plus tard, on doit vraiment rejoindre le grand salon ou Christopher va devoir souffler tes bougies à ta place.

Je la laissai emmêler ses doigts aux miens et me mener à travers le manoir sans rechigner. Plus que quelques heures, et je serais débarrassée de cette maudite fête.

…

**Jeudi 18 Août 1994, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre.**

Comme chaque année à la fin de l'été, le Chemin de Traverse était en ébullition. De nombreuses familles se pressaient de commerce en commerce, à la recherche de toutes les fournitures requises par Poudlard.

L'espace d'un instant, la rumeur de la foule, les cris des plus jeunes et le soleil brillant au-dessus de moi me fit presque croire que j'étais de retour à la fête foraine où nous avions passé la journée, Draco, Christopher, Pansy et moi. C'était sûrement le meilleur moment de mon été et Draco n'imaginait pas à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir eu cette idée.

Pendant quelques heures, j'avais réussi à ne plus penser à tout ce que j'avais découvert en si peu de temps, et je n'imaginais pas passer l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère autre part que dans le monde moldu.

Un frisson d'excitation remonta ma colonne en même temps que mes entrailles se serraient.

J'ignorai ce que j'allais réussir à apprendre en me rendant au _Hell's Angels _mais je passerai quand même quelques minutes dans un endroit que ma mère avait fréquenté quand elle était venue à Londres. Avec un peu de chance, je croiserai même des personnes qui se souviendrait d'elle. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais si j'avais bien une certitude, c'était que j'allais devoir apprendre à m'en contenter tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon grand-père et mon oncle.

En attendant, je suivais Pansy le long de la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, et nous ne tardâmes pas à rejoindre les ruelles secondaires qui menaient vers des habitations ou des magasins moins prestigieux. Nous croisâmes de moins en moins de monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne du tout à croiser. Pansy s'arrêta non loin d'une boutique d'antiquaire dans laquelle Narcissa m'avait déjà emmenée.

\- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Pansy en sortant ce qui ressemblait à une carte de Londres – j'ignorais comment elle réussissait à obtenir ce genre de chose –. Nous sommes à peu près par ici et nous devons aller là.

Le premier point était en bas à droite de la carte, le second bien plus au nord, et je grimaçai.

\- Exactement, petite. L'idéal, ça serait de demander au Magicobus de nous déposer juste à côté, mais mon père a toujours dit que le chauffeur était la plus grande pipelette du pays. Il y a assez de rumeurs comme ça sur toi, Ely'.

J'aurais dû me douter que mon nouveau surnom ne tarderait pas à arriver à ses oreilles.

\- C'est pourquoi, on va demander au Magicobus de nous déposer pas très loin du Ministère de la Magie. Il nous restera encore une bonne heure de marche, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Vous avez tous pensé à mettre des vêtements moldus sous vos robes ?

\- Évidemment, répondit Draco, l'air un peu vexé qu'elle ose poser la question.

\- Parfait.

Elle rangea la carte et sortit sa baguette, qu'elle agita d'un geste sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un _BANG _tonitruant retentit dans la ruelle, et l'immense bus violet à trois étage apparut de nulle part, occupant presque toute la place entre les deux rangées d'immeuble. Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme en uniforme violet.

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur pour...

\- Oui, oui c'est bon, on connaît la chanson, l'interrompit Pansy. Quatre tickets pour le Ministère de la Magie.

Stan Rocade nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

\- Où sont vos parents ?

\- Au Ministère de la Magie, de toute évidence, répliqua Draco, son ton aussi dédaigneux que son père quand il s'adressait à un subalterne. On est attendu.

Pendant une seconde, je crus que Rocade allait nous refuser le voyage, mais il haussa ses épaules et sortit sa machine à tickets. Draco se chargea de régler et Pansy nous poussa vers le fond du bus où nous trouvâmes quatre sièges libres à peu près confortables.

A part nous, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de passagers, ce qui signifiait sans doute que nous n'en aurions pas pour très longtemps avant d'arriver à destination. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Le Magicobus était une épreuve pour n'importe quel estomac et je n'avais pas envie de me vomir dessus.

Nous restâmes silencieux, trop occupés à ne pas être projeter au sol à chaque bond du bus.

\- Depuis le temps que ce truc existe, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose pour améliorer le confort, marmonna Christopher.

\- Je suis d'accord, on aurait dû y aller en balais.

Il me lança un regard noir.

\- Je préfère encore le bus, merci bien.

Mon ricanement lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et je m'abstins de commenter son soupir de soulagement quand Rocade vint nous annoncer que nous arrivions dans une minute.

Le Magicobus s'était arrêté devant la cabine téléphonique qui marquait l'entrée des visiteurs et nous attendîmes qu'il disparaisse pour nous en éloigner, espérant qu'aucun autre sorcier ne nous avait vus. Pansy ne tarda pas à trouver une rue peu passante pour que nous puissions enlever nos robes de sorciers. J'eus un sourire satisfait en retrouvant l'air sur mes jambes nues. Les quatre vêtements trouvèrent leur place dans le sac à doc de ma mère, qui devait être ensorcelé pour contenir plus qu'il ne le devrait car il restait encore de la place à l'intérieur.

Pansy déplia sa carte et me fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Prête, Black ?

\- Après toi, Parkinson.

Nous nous mîmes en chemin et je ne tardais pas à imiter la démarche conquérante de Pansy – à la fois élégante et décontractée dans une robe bien plus courte que ce que sa mère lui aurait permis de mettre dans le monde sorcier –.

J'avais hâte de rejoindre le _Hell's Angels _– même si je doutais un peu de mon idée et si je n'avais pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais dire, encore moins à qui, une fois là-bas –, mais je m'étais aussi promise de profiter de cette rare sortie dans le monde moldu – illégale, avec ça, puisque Narcissa nous croyait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'après-midi –.

Il faisait beau, mais pas trop chaud. La ville était remplie d'odeurs qui m'étaient encore étrangères – celle entêtante des voitures, la crasse qui se mêlait parfois au sucre d'une boutique – et je ne me lassais pas de ces bâtiments si différents du monde sorcier – plus haut, plus grand, plus nombreux –.

Je n'étais pas la seule à aimer notre promenade forcée. Draco se plaisait à tout critiquer – ce qu'il faisait tout le temps, de toute façon –, sauf que son ton était léger et qu'il semblait plus chercher à nous faire rire qu'à être méchant. Il nous obligea plusieurs fois à nous arrêter devant une pâtisserie, ce qui permit à Christopher d'exiger plusieurs minutes devant une librairie et à Pansy de rêver devant une boutique de vêtements.

\- Tant de couleurs, de formes et de tissus... Millie serait folle si elle voyait tout ça.

\- Et ta mère ferait une crise cardiaque si elle te voyait dans des tenues pareilles, lui répondis-je.

\- Ne me tente pas, Black.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas d'argent moldu.

\- Peut-être, mais mon _Bloque-jambe _est redoutable et je cours sûrement plus vite que cette vendeuse enceinte.

\- Une autre fois, Pansy.

Elle me suivit à contre cœur et je devinai que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne réussisse à organiser une journée shopping dans le monde moldu, à laquelle je serais obligée de participer.

A mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la route Finchley, les magasins se faisaient plus rares et les bâtiments moins élégants, signes que nous avions quitté le cœur de Londres pour la banlieue.

\- C'est la prochaine à droite, indiqua Pansy.

\- Normalement, il devrait y avoir beaucoup de motos garées devant le bar, dit Christopher.

_Juste... Je viens juste de penser que si Grant Adler était à Londres, il est forcément passé au Hell's Angels. Je vais avoir du mal à convaincre Remus d'aller y faire un tour._

Je pris une profonde inspiration, rassemblant mon courage et mon sang-froid. Je devais au moins essayer. Je ne me pardonnerai pas d'avoir laissé passer une occasion de découvrir où avait pu disparaître mon grand-père et mon oncle.

Une fois sur la route Finchley, nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à marcher avant de repérer une devanture plus sombre que toutes les autres façades et devant laquelle étaient garées près d'une vingtaine de motos.

Mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine et j'allongeai mes pas, impatiente d'en voir plus, de découvrir cet univers dans lequel j'aurais dû grandir si les choses n'avaient pas tourné si mal.

A mesure que je m'approchais, je découvris de nombreux hommes habillés de jeans et de cuir, certains aux cheveux longs, la majorité mal rasés, et juste deux femmes. Tous fumaient en discutant bruyamment, un verre de ce qui ressemblait à de la bière à la main.

J'étais sur le point de traverser quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et me tira sèchement en arrière, avant de m'obliger à reculer pour me cacher derrière une voiture plus haute que nous.

\- Quoi ?! m'indignai-je, un regard mauvais pour Draco.

Son visage crispé me fit froncer les sourcils. Il échangea un regard avec Pansy avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je crois que Crystal Malhorne est devant le bar.

Je ne compris pas.

\- Quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de m'attraper par le bras et de me guider vers l'arrière de la voiture. Elle fit dépasser sa tête avec prudence et je l'imitai, mon cerveau essayant encore de mettre du sens sur les mots de Draco.

Il devait avoir mal vu, parce que Crystal était en Afrique du Sud, occupée à terminer son Initiation. Et quand bien même elle serait rentrée à Londres plus tôt, elle n'aurait rien eu à faire dans cette partie de la ville.

Je vis d'abord une femme d'un certain âge. Malgré ses cheveux blancs, sa cane et sa silhouette enveloppée, elle dégageait un charisme presque inquiétant avec son visage sévère et son regard sombre.

A côté d'elle, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, son costume tranchant nettement avec la dégaine de l'homme à la gauche de la femme, semblait absorbé par sa discussion.

Enfin, un peu retrait, une adolescente de notre âge attendait patiemment, les bras croisés sur une veste de cuir sombre, de laquelle dépassait un chemisier aux motifs colorés.

Je déglutis.

Mis à part ses cheveux ras et ses traits plus émaciés, la fille était le portrait craché de Crystal.

Je me mis à trembler malgré moi, et je fermai les yeux une seconde pour ne pas perdre tout mon sang-froid.

C'était impossible.

Crystal était Sang-Pur. Elle était la descendante d'une grande famille en Afrique du Sud. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, elle _était_ en Afrique du Sud en ce moment.

Il devait y avoir une explication.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la fille était en train de rouler les siens d'une façon bien trop familière – Crystal faisait la même chose quand Deloris se montrait insupportable, ce qui arrivait assez souvent – puis elle fit un pas en avant, comme pour intervenir. La femme tendit un bras impérieux en arrière pour la stopper sans même se retourner, et la fille fit une nouvelle tête qui finit par me convaincre que, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Crystal Malhorne, alors c'était sa sœur jumelle dont elle avait omis de me parler.

La discussion sembla parvenir à une fin, la femme claqua des doigts et un bruit de moteur précéda l'arrivée d'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. La femme, l'homme et le sosie de Crystal y montèrent, puis la voiture s'en alla.

Je la fixai jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue, un goût métallique dans la bouche, et une douleur sourde dans la mâchoire qui me donnait l'impression que mon cœur battait presque directement dans mon cerveau.

C'était _impossible _!

Un regard vers Pansy m'apprit toutefois que je n'avais certainement pas rêvé ce qui venait de se passer, et qu'elle aussi pensait qu'il s'agissait de Crystal.

Crystal, devant le bar où ma mère avait travaillé.

Crystal, habillée en moldue et plus à l'aise que je ne le serais jamais dans ce monde, parce qu'il était soudainement possible qu'elle y ait grandi.

Le monde se mit à tanguer autour de moi et je m'affalai contre la voiture, avant de me laisser glisser au sol, mes jambes trop faibles pour me porter.

Pansy et Draco furent aussitôt à mes côtés.

\- Ça va, Maellyn ?

J'eus un grognement, peinant à retrouver assez de contrôle sur mon propre corps pour pouvoir former des mots.

\- Tu es livide, petite...

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Pansy chassa le choc de notre découverte et une vague de chaleur traversa mon corps.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me ment, exactement ?!

…

**Lundi 22 Août 1994, Résidence de Ted et Androméda Tonks, Angleterre.**

La maison des Tonks donnait l'impression d'être étrangement colorée au milieu de la grisaille anglaise qui avait pris en otage le pays pour quelques jours. Les fleurs étaient innombrables, les volets roses et une guirlande lumineuse courrait sous une gouttière – un oubli datant de Noël ou une fantaisie réclamée par Nymphadora, il n'aurait su dire –.

Avec un soupir, il quitta le recoin qui lui avait permis de transplaner en toute discrétion, et fit un premier pas en direction de la porte.

Il s'était attendu à se faire convoquer à un moment ou à un autre pour rendre quelques comptes – il ignorait ce qu'Andromeda savait, mais Tonks avait dû rapporter sa défection pour la cause de Sirius –, et il n'avait pas été surpris de se retrouver invité pour une tasse de thé.

Il avait eu Sirius par miroir le jour où il avait reçu la lettre et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il raconte toute l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Outre le fait qu'Andromeda méritait autant que lui de connaître la vérité, Sirius ne cachait pas qu'il espérait retrouver son soutien, au moins concernant Maellyn.

Il appuya sur la sonnette et les bruits de talons ne tardèrent pas à s'élever derrière le panneau de bois. Andromeda apparut dans l'encadrement, aussi élégante que d'habitude dans une robe rose, ses longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon un peu sévère, et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Deux ans plus tôt, quand il était venu pour partager un barbecue avec Ted et Tonks, Andromeda l'avait étreint. Cette fois, elle se contenta de se décaler pour le laisser entrer.

\- Bonjour, Remus. Merci d'être venu.

Il eut une grimace.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, Andromeda.

Il se dirigea naturellement vers le salon et s'arrêta net au moment d'entrer dans la pièce quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul invité.

Madelyn McGonagall était déjà installée – à nouveau brune, habillée en moldue et un sourire presque sournois aux lèvres – une tasse de thé à la main, son œil magique braqué sur lui.

\- Bonjour, Lupin.

Il y avait comme un écho métallique dans sa voix et il déglutit malgré lui. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la fois où elle l'avait embarqué pour une fouille du dortoir des troisièmes année de Gryffondor. Il était fort probable qu'elle ait découvert qu'il était au courant depuis le début pour la forme Animagus de Sirius, ce qu'il lui avait sciemment caché – et il ne le regrettait pas vu la tournure des événements –.

S'il y avait bien une chose à garder en tête, c'était qu'il valait mieux éviter de trahir la confiance des McGonagall.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, n'est-ce pas ?

Andromeda passa près de lui pour regagner sa place à la droite de Madelyn et il fut soulagé de pouvoir se réfugier sur le fauteuil en face d'elles, même si la situation pourrait encore plus facilement tourner en interrogatoire.

\- Du lait ?

Il baissa les yeux vers la tasse de thé posée sur la table basse.

\- Non, juste du sucre, merci.

Andromeda déposa un morceau de sucre dans sa tasse avec délicatesse et il se pencha pour la prendre. Il sentait le regard insistant des deux femmes sur lui et la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise, il était dans le bureau de Minerva, peinant à trouver ses mots pour lui avouer à quel point il était désolé d'avoir menti.

_Il s'avère que vous avez peut-être bien fait de garder cette information pour vous – même si je pense que cela aurait pu apporter une lumière bien différente sur toute cette histoire – mais je pensais que nous nous faisions confiance, vous et moi._

Il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de son ancien professeur depuis.

Dans tous les cas, il ne s'était pas préparé à affronter Madelyn _et _Androméda, et il préféra attendre que l'une des deux se décide à rompre le silence pesant pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas été surprise d'apprendre que tu en savais beaucoup plus long que ce que tu affirmais, Lupin, mais ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien dit.

Il inspira profondément avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Madelyn – aussi bien son œil brun que celui magique –.

\- J'avais promis de ne rien dire.

Elle haussa un sourcil, aussi impérieuse que sa tante au sommet de son art.

\- Une promesse faite à un homme que tu disais haïr il y a encore trois mois !

Les regrets firent battre son cœur plus vite, mais il avait appris à ne plus trop y prêter attention depuis des années.

\- J'avais promis à James.

Cela échoua à adoucir Madelyn.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait été très reconnaissant de garder le silence pour protéger celui qui était responsable de sa mort.

Il déglutit.

\- Sirius n'a jamais trahi James et Lily.

\- Et si ça avait été le cas, hein ? Combien de temps encore aurais-tu continué à te taire ?

Il serra les dents. Une part de lui savait que Madelyn n'avait pas tout à fait tort – il avait passé toute l'année scolaire à se reprocher son silence et à haïr sa lâcheté – mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le reconnaître à voix haute, et encore moins devant Andromeda et Madelyn.

\- Combien de temps encore comptais-tu taire la véritable identité d'Alya Lestrange ?

Le visage de Madelyn se contorsionna et il sut qu'il n'avait pas choisi la bonne réponse.

\- Je te demande pardon, Lupin ? siffla-t-elle. Je ne vois pas ce que la fille de Black vient faire là-dedans ! Il y a une légère différence entre un secret de famille et une information qui aurait pu permettre de remettre Black sous les verrous !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer – au moins quelque chose, sinon n'importe quoi – mais aucun mot ne réussit à passer ses lèvres. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Andromeda, espérant trouver une forme de soutien du côté de la cousine de Sirius.

A son expression fermée et à son menton relevé, il comprit que c'était peine perdue.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, son cœur battant à nouveau trop vite et ses yeux étrangement brûlants.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- La vérité, c'est que j'avais honte et que je suis plus lâche que ce que tu crois, Madelyn, grogna-t-il finalement. James, Sirius et Pettigrew sont devenus des Animagi à Poudlard pour moi, et en les laissant m'accompagner dans la Cabane Hurlante... Dumbledore a pris de gros risques pour moi à l'époque et je me suis toujours senti coupable d'avoir trahi sa confiance... Et... Mais je ne regrette plus de ne t'avoir rien dit. Tu l'aurais retrouvé et il serait de retour à Azkaban, ou il aurait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, alors qu'il est innocent !

Il réalisa qu'il avait le souffle court et que son précédent trouble s'était transformé en colère sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Madelyn cligna des yeux.

\- Parfois, tu es particulièrement stupide, Lupin. Tu crois vraiment que ma première réaction aurait été de ratisser la Forêt Interdite ? Je suis peut-être une Gryffondor, mais je réfléchis avant de prendre des décisions !

Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque retentissante, et son expression devait en dire long car Madelyn leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de voir Pettigrow de mes yeux pour comprendre que cette crevure était toujours vivant ! J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que le sortilège que Black avait utilisé le jour où il a été arrêté avait détruit une rue et déchiqueté les corps de tous les moldus, quand le doigt de Pettigrow était tranché aussi nettement que si quelqu'un avait utilisé un sortilège de découpe.

Elle se pencha vers lui, une expression mauvaise sur le visage.

\- Si j'avais su la vérité, j'aurais arrêté de courir après Black. Je me serais lancée aux trousses de Pettigrow, il serait déjà mort et Black serait peut-être même innocenté. Ce qui, au passage, lui aurait permis de récupérer sa fille.

Il se sentit pâlir et il eut soudainement envie de vomir.

\- La prochaine fois que tu songes à me cacher quelque chose, Lupin, réfléchis-y à deux fois.

Si le silence avait été pesant avant leur discussion, il lui donnait l'impression de bourdonner dans ses oreilles, à moins que ce ne soit le début d'un malaise causé par tout le sang qui s'était brutalement retiré de son visage.

Chaque bouffée d'air lui donnait l'impression que quelque chose était en train de se déchirer dans sa poitrine et ses entrailles étaient en partie glacées ou en partie en fusion, il n'arrivait pas à décider.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve !

Le cri le ramena à la réalité et il crut halluciner en découvrant Andromeda Tonks devant la cheminée, ses vêtements légèrement salis par la suie, et complètement différents de ceux avec lesquels elle l'avait accueilli.

Son expression furieuse et le regard sombre qu'elle pointait en direction de Madelyn lui fit tourner la tête.

Ce n'était plus Andromeda qui lui faisait face, mais sa fille, légèrement blême et crispée sur son canapé. Tonks fixait sa mère, les yeux écarquillés à la façon d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit.

\- Viviane toute puissante ! s'écria Madelyn.

En lui jetant un coup d'oeil, il la trouva la bouche ouverte, et il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que cela devait être la première fois qu'il voyait Madelyn aussi dépassée par les événements.

\- Nymphadora Sophie Tonks ! Je te promets que tu vas regretter cette idée !

Tonks sembla reprendre ses esprits, et la transformation lui rappela qu'elle était bel et bien la cousine de Sirius.

Elle se redressa, comme drapée dans sa fierté, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton.

\- Je t'avais dit que je trouverais un moyen d'apprendre ce que tu me cachais ! Si tu t'étais montrée raisonnable...

\- _Raisonnable ? _Ce n'est pas du tout le mot que tu veux employer maintenant, jeune fille ! Ta punition va être exemplaire !

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai vingt-et-un ans, maman ! J'aimerais bien voir comment tu comptes me punir.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir faire preuve d'imagination ! Madelyn, Remus, je suis sincèrement désolée.

Il eut un geste vague de la main. Vraiment, il n'était pas si surpris que ça par la tournure de l'après-midi, et s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il appréciait la diversion.

Madelyn avait l'air un peu trop décidé à lui faire regretter sa bêtise pour la décennie à venir.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je déteste les Métamorphomages ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

Tonks lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Tu vieillis, Ross. Tu es plus observatrice d'habitude !

\- Tu as raison, Nymphadora, enfonce-toi.

La voix de Madelyn avait retrouvé cet écho métallique et les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis. Tonks tourna la tête vers sa mère.

Il l'imita.

Andromeda avait retrouvé une partie de son sang-froid – l'expression de son visage était presque détendue – mais ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne et son regard était aussi sombre que son nom de jeune fille.

Merlin en soit témoin, Tonks allait sûrement regretter son coup d'éclat, Auror ou non.

\- Alors comme ça, Alya Lestrange est la fille de Sirius Black ? Rassure-moi au moins sur un point, elle n'est pas également la fille de Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne put retenir une grimace dégoûtée à la simple idée, et il se promit de redire ça à Sirius plus tard, juste pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à affronter la vision d'horreur.

Andromeda, elle, resta de marbre.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu mérites la moindre réponse à tes questions, jeune fille. Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir discuter _seule_ avec Madelyn et Remus.

\- Je ne vais nulle part ! répliqua Tonks. J'ai le droit de savoir !

\- Pas après ta mise en scène !

\- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'en arriver là si tu m'avais dit ce que tu savais !

\- Parce que la seule chose qui semblait t'intéresser était de savoir où est Sirius ! Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais je doute que Remus le croit innocent sans avoir de bonnes raisons. Tu as beau être ma fille, tu es aussi une Auror.

Si Tonks semblait être sur le point d'interrompre sa mère à chaque mot de plus qu'elle prononçait, elle referma pourtant la bouche quand sa mère eut terminé.

Par réflexe, il plongea sa main dans la poche de robe pour attraper sa baguette magique, et se félicita de ne pas avoir bu une goutte de son thé. Il n'était pas Sirius, il n'était pas plus résistant que la moyenne au Véritaserum.

\- Mais je pourrais aussi aider, souffla finalement Tonks, sa voix tremblante et son visage un peu pâle.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et s'il se fait aux sourcils levés de Madelyn et aux yeux plissés d'Androméda, il n'était pas le seul.

\- Ross a peut-être marqué un point un peu plus tôt et... _Si_ je suis convaincue que Black est vraiment innocent, je pourrais aider.

Madelyn, Andromeda et lui échangèrent plusieurs regards. Sirius était d'accord pour qu'il raconte la vérité à Andromeda, arguant qu'il devait bien ça à sa cousine, et qu'il préférait qu'elle le sache innocent après toutes ces années. Il ne serait sans doute pas furieux s'il lui disait avoir avoué à Tonks dans la foulée – et il pouvait toujours laisser certains points sous silence, comme Patmol – mais elle restait une Auror.

Le Ministère avait envoyé Sirius à Azkaban sans même lui accorder un procès – et c'était sans parler du traitement des loup-garous – il n'était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir leur faire confiance.

Tonks soupira.

\- Je me contenterais de ce que vous me direz, et je ne demanderais pas où est Black. Promis.

Finalement, Andromeda prit place sur le dernier fauteuil de libre.

\- Remus, c'est à toi de décider. Je ne connais que quelques brides.

Il croisa le regard de Tonks, et il sut qu'il était foutu quand elle lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

Elle lui rappela trop Sirius pour qu'il lui refuse la vérité.

Ou presque, du reste.

\- Très bien... Mais il va me falloir un autre thé. Celui-ci est froid et trop infusé.

**…**

**Qui a dit que les Poufsouffles étaient tous des petits anges, hein ? **

**J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hâte d'avoir votre retour sur :**

**\- Lucius, toujours prêt à défendre le patriarcat **(j'ai de plus en plus hâte qu'il termine en zonzon il me gave !).

**\- La discussion entre Maellyn et Sirius **(Remus ne s'est pas cassé la tête dans le dernier chapitre pour rien !).

**\- Maellyn qui rend hommage à Judy comme elle le peut **(ça m'a rendu triste un peu – beaucoup – ).

**\- La fête d'anniversaire de Maellyn, un brin tendue **(Nott et Sven se disputent un peu le titre de « trou-du-cul » de la soirée, non ?)

**\- L'escapade moldue qui ne se termine pas comme prévue ? **(pfiou, cette storyline mijote depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis dessus!)

**\- ******Le hold-up de Tonks ****(c'était absolument pas prévu et je ne suis absolument pas surprise)**.**

Je prends encore les dons de câlins pour Maellyn cette semaine, parce qu'elle s'est encore prise quelques claques qui piquent...

**Les reviews marchent très bien pour illuminer ce confinement. Alors à vos claviers! **

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous (RESTEZ A LA MAISON!) et de vos proches.**

**Orlane.**

_Mis à jour le samedi 11/04/2020_


	4. Supernova : Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel. **Btw, Jo, Trans Rights are Human Rights. **

**Attention**: Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Shadow:**

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Awwww, je suis touchée si je t'ai fait pleurer (et désolée aussi, un peu?) pour la scène entre Maellyn et Sirius. J'avoue que c'était un peu ce que je visais ? Je suis moins pressée que toi d'écrire Maellyn en pleine initiation aux Impardonnables (non parce que contrairement à Bellatrix, cette enfant a une conscience!). Ne sous-estime pas Pansy, elle avait peut-être ses raisons pour faire ce qu'elle a fait pendant la bataille de Poudlard...  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Juliette :**

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Après tout ce que je leur ai fait traverser, à tous les deux, c'était la moindre des choses que je leur offre un petit moment de répit au cœur de la tourmente. Remus (et Sirius) a besoin du miroir pour autre chose. Je ne peux pas bousiller tout le canon xD  
Merci pour mes duos Chris/Maellyn et Pansy/Maellyn. Ce sont vraiment deux amitiés que j'aime beaucoup écrire ! Qui sait pour Crsytal !  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **S****hadow, TigresseOtaku, mimi70, Tiph l'Andouille, Almayen ****(x4)****, Sakhina ****(x74, you rockstar!)****, Juliette, feufollet ****(xj'ai perdu le compte, mais beaucoup)****, Sun Dae V ****et**** Merly Flore **pour leur review. Ca fait toujours plaisir !

Une spéciale dédicace (encore) aux copines d'écritures (AKA Malilite, AppleCheryPie, Aliete et Sun Dae V) parce qu'on a mangé ce Nanocamp tout cru, et que c'était trop cool !

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

J'espère que je vous retrouve en bonne santé et prêt à affronter le déconfinement (pour celles et ceux qui le pourront, en tout cas).  
De mon côté, c'est la forme. Jean-Mi a parlé et j'en ai encore pour trois semaines de classe à la maison même si, sans déconner, je serais vraiment surprise de revoir mes élèves avant septembre. Dans tous les cas, je ne fais pas partie des plus à plaindre.

Sinon, niveau écriture, j'ai terminé 18 et j'ai commencé 19, vous pouvez remiercier le NanoCamp d'Avril sur ce coup! Un personnage s'est toutefois imposé d'une façon complètement imprévue et réclame toute mon attention (20k, ce n'est que le début de son plaidoyer), donc 19 est en pause... Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va ressortir de ma petite aventure mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant écrit, en aussi peu de temps. Je m'amuse beaucoup, on verra pour le reste !

J'ai également réalisé que j'avais dépassé la barre symbolique des 2 millions de mots postés sur ce site depuis mes tous débuts (2,001,436 pour exacte, en 14 ans presque pile). Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça dit sur moi, mais je n'ai pas de regrets ! (Et je me sais déjà capable de pouvoir rajouter un autre million à ce score. Dont une bonne partie est déjà écrite!).

Sinon, chapitre 4 ici, où l'on y rejoint le canon, sur pas mal de point, et qui clôture l'été 1994. Je ne dirais pas que c'est mon préféré mais c'était un passage obligé! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre 4  
**

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star _exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe. _

* * *

**Mardi 23 Août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Le jardin d'hiver était toujours un peu terne en cette période de l'année – les nombreuses plantes tropicales fleurissaient l'hiver pour la majorité d'entre elles – mais il restait un de ses endroits préférés du manoir.

Le vert foncé des larges feuilles était apaisant, il y faisait toujours un peu plus chaud – savante combinaison de sortilèges et de structures vitrées qui laissaient passer le soleil – et elle pouvait passer des heures à soigner ses plantes – une tâche qu'elle laissait rarement à Parky –.

Cet été, elle avait passé plus de temps ici que partout ailleurs, essayant de rassembler assez de sang-froid pour affronter l'épreuve qu'étaient devenus les dîners, les plantes étant les seuls êtres vivants qui ne la haïssaient pas encore sous son propre toit.

Elle ferma les yeux pour bannir cette idée de ses pensées, mais échoua lamentablement, comme d'habitude.

Maellyn allait repartir pour Poudlard dans un peu plus d'une semaine, elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir une vraie discussion avec elle et elle doutait sincèrement d'y parvenir d'ici le 31 Août si elle se fiait aux regards sombres de sa filleule à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce.

Elle avait espéré que Sirius tenterait au moins d'intercéder en sa faveur – elle voulait juste lui expliquer ses choix – mais elle avait fait l'erreur de s'en prendre à la famille de Judy Adler...

A moins qu'un miracle ne se produise dans les jours à venir – ce à quoi elle ne croyait pas une seconde –, elle allait devoir attendre Noël – et peut-être même les vacances de Pâques si elle se fiait à ces rumeurs concernant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – pour avoir une discussion avec Maellyn.

D'ici là, elle allait continuer à protéger Sirius du mieux qu'elle pouvait – parce que son cousin ne resterait pas en sécurité longtemps, elle en mettrait sa baguette à brûler –, elle continuerait à employer autant de détectives privés que nécessaire pour retrouver Grant Adler et Burt White – ils étaient moldus, ils finiraient par faire une erreur – et elle prierait toutes les déités auxquelles elles pouvaient penser – même celles moldues – pour que Maellyn lui pardonne un jour.

Un soupir tremblant passa ses lèvres et elle dut fermer les yeux pour repousser les larmes.

Sa filleule lui manquait, son fils lui manquait, et elle s'était rarement sentie aussi seule que durant les deux derniers mois – puisque Lucius était le plus grand courant d'air du pays –.

\- Lady Malefoy, Madame, Lord Malefoy vient d'arriver.

La petite voix de Patty la sortit de ses pensées. Elle coupa la feuille un peu abîmée du palmier face à elle, la déposa sur la table proche d'elle, ainsi que ses gants et son sécateur.

\- Merci, Patty. J'aimerais que nous soyons prêt à dîner dans une demi-heure.

Cela lui laissait largement le temps de monter se rafraîchir, et de tenter une fois de plus d'adoucir Draco quand elle passerait lui dire que son père était rentré.

Son fils était allongé sur son lit et jouait à rattraper son Vif d'Or d'une main, ce qui devait être son occupation préférée de l'été. Elle supposait que ça l'aidait à réfléchir, mais il lui faudrait se montrer patiente pour en avoir la confirmation.

Les quelques fois où elle avait essayé de lui arracher des confidences, il lui avait sèchement demandé de quitter sa chambre et de le laisser tranquille.

Après l'avoir observé pendant une longue minute sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive – et constaté une fois encore qu'il n'était définitivement plus son petit garçon –, elle frappa délicatement sur le panneau de bois.

Draco attrapa le Vif d'Or d'un geste et se redressa. Sa moue déçue lui serra le cœur.

\- Oui, mère ?

\- Ton père est rentré. Nous mangerons à 19h.

\- Oui, comme tous les jours, railla-t-il.

Il se rallongea, mettant fin à la conversation sans un mot de plus et s'évertua à l'ignorer.

D'habitude, elle battait en retraite sans un mot de plus, craignant d'empirer la situation – même si elle voyait difficilement comment – mais la fin des vacances était devenue imminente.

\- Combien de temps encore, Draco ?

Il y eut un silence, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question, même s'il avait sans doute une réplique prête depuis longtemps.

\- Et bien, tu as menti à Maellyn pendant presque treize ans, alors je pensais au moins aussi longtemps, mais je n'exclue pas de rajouter toutes les années supplémentaires qu'elle passera sans sa famille moldue.

Il n'avait même pas daigné se redresser pour la regarder en face et sa voix était aussi traînante que celle de Lucius, ce qu'elle avait en horreur.

\- Tu es sévère, mon fils, souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Et tu as été cruelle.

Son ton était définitif et elle fit un pas en arrière sans trouver quoi répondre.

La loyauté de Draco envers Maellyn semblait inébranlable.

Une fois dans le couloir, ses pas la menèrent naturellement vers la chambre de Christopher – le seul des trois adolescents à ne pas la haïr ouvertement – pour le prévenir à son tour et le laisser passer le message à Maellyn –.

La porte était entrouverte et elle se stoppa en reconnaissant la voix de sa filleule.

\- Bien sûr que c'était elle, Christopher !

\- Tu _crois _que c'était elle. Même Pansy n'est pas absolument certaine, et de nous quatre, c'est elle qui est la plus physionomiste.

\- Pansy ne passe pas ses journées avec elle !

\- Peut-être, mais je soutiens que tu devrais attendre d'être à Poudlard et d'être sûre avant de décider que tu veux la rayer de ta vie.

\- J'en ai assez de toutes ces personnes qui me mentent, Christopher !

Tandis que la conversation marquait une pause, Narcissa ne put que tendre l'oreille et espérer en apprendre plus. Elle doutait que sa filleule parle d'elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à deviner de qui d'autre il pouvait bien s'agir.

Seules le professeur McGonagall, sa nièce et Andy avaient su la vérité sur l'identité de Maellyn avant qu'elle ne découvre tout par inadvertance. Pour tout ce qu'elle en savait, aucune d'entre elles ne passait plusieurs heures par jour avec Maellyn.

\- Et puis, si tu veux vraiment mon avis, Ely', Malhorne ne t'a pas personnellement menti. Si c'était vraiment elle, ça veut dire qu'elle est au moins Sang-Mêlée, si ce n'est Née-Moldue. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que Serpentard l'aurait mise à l'écart à la seconde où elle aurait avoué qu'elle n'était pas Sang-Pur. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée d'être une bonne amie pour toi, non ?

\- Oui, sauf si elle a fait semblant d'être mon amie juste pour obtenir la protection des Malefoy.

Christopher éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Yaxley fait semblait d'être ton amie en espérant charmer ton cousin depuis qu'elle s'est mise en tête de faire un bon mariage. Malhorne s'est jetée sur Rogue pour te protéger.

Maellyn eut une exclamation étouffée, et Narcissa eut un sourire triste en imaginant parfaitement son expression – les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés et une moue boudeuse –. Viviane que sa filleule lui manquait.

\- Tu le penses vraiment en plus !

\- Bien sûr que je le pense vraiment. Malhorne est la seule personne à laquelle je ferais confiance pour te raisonner en mon absence quand tu seras à Poudlard. Honnêtement, je ne te comprends pas cette fois : tu as presque plus de raisons d'être son amie qu'avant.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Vraiment ? Une fille au sang impur qui se fait passer pour l'héritière d'une grande famille Sang-Pur au moins le temps de terminer ses études ? Ça ne sonne pas trop familier à tes oreilles ?

Le son qui échappa à Maellyn ressemblait presque à un feulement.

\- C'est petit ça, Rowle ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas la même chose pour elle, hein ? Tu peux me lancer tous les regards noirs que tu veux, Black, ça ne changera pas ce que je pense. Et puisque tu tiens tant que ça à ce que tes amis te disent toujours la vérité, je trouve que tu te montres particulièrement de mauvaise foi avec toute cette histoire !

Narcissa connaissait assez Maellyn pour savoir que si Christopher continuait sa diatribe, elle ne tarderait pas à quitter la pièce en claquant la porte, et il valait mieux qu'elle ne la surprenne pas à écouter aux portes.

Elle n'avait guère plus que cette solution pour savoir ce qu'il se passait à peu près dans la tête de sa filleule, et elle n'allait certainement pas risquer d'être découverte.

Elle s'éloigna d'un bon pas, mais en s'arrangeant pour que ses talons ne claquent pas trop fort sur le parquet du couloir, et attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour contempler la révélation qu'elle avait surpris.

Morgane toute puissante, cette Crystal Malhorne – si tant est que cela soit vrai – était brillante !

En se présentant comme la descendante d'une famille Sang-Pur d'Afrique du Sud, elle s'était ouverte les portes de la société Sang-Pur britannique à la manière d'une illusionniste de talent.

Narcissa était bien placée pour savoir que personne n'avait de connexion aussi loin pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bel et bien de la vérité, et ses origines exotiques expliquaient sans mal sa méconnaissance du monde magique ou de l'étiquette Sang-Pur.

A cela s'ajoutait un talent pour les affaires – si elle avait bien compris les allusions de Maellyn à son sujet – et un véritable don pour la Légilimencie.

D'ici à ce que la vérité éclate – si elle éclatait un jour –, Crystal Malhorne pouvait très bien avoir accumulé beaucoup de faveurs parmi la nouvelle génération de la société Sang-Pur et réussi à s'aménager une place de choix à l'ombre des puissants.

L'ingéniosité d'une telle entreprise lui fit presque tourner la tête et elle dut s'asseoir.

Une chose était sûre, cette jeune fille n'avait pas été placée à Serpentard par hasard.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être changée dans une tenue un peu plus formelle et tandis qu'elle rafraîchissait son maquillage qu'elle comprit qu'elle était passée à côté d'un détail.

Si Crystal Malhorne était décidée à berner la société magique, elle devait constamment être sur ses gardes et, aussi bonne amie soit-elle avec Maellyn, elle ne lui avait certainement pas avouer son secret.

Comment, exactement, sa filleule avait bien pu découvrir la vérité ?

…

**Jeudi 25 Août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Je n'avais pas vu Draco aussi excité depuis des années, et la dernière fois qu'il avait trépigné sur place à la façon d'un cheval trop nerveux, les Pies de Montrose étaient en final de la Ligue de Quidditch, et son père lui avait obtenu des places pour le match.

Il n'avait pas dormi la veille du match et personne ne m'enlèverait de la tête qu'il avait essayé de supporter l'attente en consommant bien trop de sucre, ce qui l'avait rendu particulièrement insupportable cette fois-là.

Étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, c'était sans doute un miracle qu'il n'ait pas exigé que nous soyons sur place trois jours à l'avance ou qu'il n'ait pas fugué pour s'y rendre seul.

\- On y va ?

L'impatience dans la voix de Draco valait les matins de Noël, quand les cadeaux le narguaient depuis le pied du sapin et que je faisais exprès de prendre tout mon temps pour terminer mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Le match n'est que ce soir, Draco. Cela ne changera rien que tu attendes ici ou là-bas.

La façon dont il roula les yeux à la réflexion de sa mère sembla presque douloureuse, mais j'eus la grande satisfaction de voir Narcissa détourner le regard, comme si la réaction de son fils avait été une gifle.

Un an plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse être si facilement décontenancée, sauf qu'un an plus tôt, elle était au sommet d'un piédestal et je la pensais intouchable.

J'avais passé les deux derniers mois à l'éviter le plus possible, et à l'ignorer quand je n'avais pas d'autre choix qu'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, aussi était-ce l'une des premières fois où je pouvais apprécier les affres des remords sur son visage.

Elle avait certainement un teint plus gris que d'habitude – maquillage ou non –, ses traits étaient tirés – comme si elle ne dormait pas assez – et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait vieilli de plusieurs années en quelques semaines.

Je savais que j'étais loin d'être à mon avantage – malgré les potions du Médicomage Perrin, je n'avais pas repris tous les kilos que j'avais perdu au début de l'été, et mes mauvaises nuits avaient imprimé des cernes indélébiles sous mes yeux – mais à la différence de Narcissa, je me fichais bien d'impressionner la société sorcière.

A vrai dire, une part de moi aimerait que la vérité éclate au grand jour, juste pour que je puisse être débarrassée de tous les simagrées de la Société Sang-Pur une bonne fois pour toute, même si je ne savais que trop bien que ma vie deviendrait encore plus compliquée que ce qu'elle était maintenant.

Lucius apparut dans la cheminée du hall, habillé d'une robe d'un vert foncé un peu trop élégante pour un simple match de Quidditch.

Le fait que nous allions le regarder depuis la tribune officielle y était peut-être pour quelque chose, et il n'était donc pas exclu que je sois obligée de mettre une robe de soirée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration – ce n'était qu'une journée, je retrouverai le calme de ma chambre bien assez vite – et je m'approchai pour pouvoir toucher le Portoloin.

Lucius avait réussi à en obtenir un privé, ce qui nous évitait de marcher pendant plusieurs heures pour rejoindre un point de ramassage.

Comme souvent pour les Portoloins officiels, il s'agissait d'une corde ensorcelée, assez longue pour que nous puissions tous la saisir à pleine main.

\- Départ dans 3, 2, 1...

C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de m'attraper par le nombril et m'avait tiré en avant. Le monde se transforma en un kaléidoscope de couleurs et l'atterrissage fut aussi brutal que d'habitude – comment, exactement, personne n'avait encore réussi à rendre ce mode de transport plus confortable ? –.

Sans les réflexes de Christopher, je serais certainement tombée à genoux sur le sol boueux.

\- Arrivée du onze heure vingt-deux en provenance du Manoir Malefoy.

Lucius récupéra la corde et la tendit à l'un des deux hommes qui contrôlaient les arrivées. Leurs tenues me tirèrent une grimace – s'habiller en moldu ne signifiait pas se déguiser en clown – et le regard sombre que je reçus en réponse me fit presque rire.

Une personne vêtue d'un poncho multicolore et d'un kilt écossais perdait cruellement toute sa crédibilité.

\- Vous êtes dans le pré de Monsieur Robert. C'est à peu près à cinq cents mètres d'ici. Ils vous conduira à votre emplacement. Je dois tout de même vous rappeler qu'il était spécifié qu'une tenue moldue était obligatoire, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- C'est _Lord_ Malefoy et quelque chose me dit que ma tenue ne sera pas la plus étrange que verra ce moldu aujourd'hui. Il s'en remettra.

Lucius était le seul qui n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour avoir l'air un peu plus moldu. Draco et Christopher avaient ressorti une des tenues de l'été dernier – même si elles étaient devenues un peu étroites – et je portais une jupe et un chemisier – j'aurais préféré un short, mais Lucius en aurait fait une syncope et nous n'aurions sans doute pas pu venir assister à la finale –.

Sans laisser le temps à l'un des deux hommes de répondre, nous prîmes la direction qu'ils nous avaient indiqué. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et je pouvais voir au loin une maison, et encore plus loin, ce qui ressemblait à des centaines de tentes colorées.

A mesure que nous approchions, je réalisai qu'en dehors de Poudlard, c'était sans aucun doute l'un des plus grand rassemblements de sorcier·e·s auquel j'allais prendre part dans ma vie. Le champ derrière la maison semblait grouiller de monde, et c'était la même chose dans celui voisin. Les tentes s'étalaient à perte de vue – et certaines d'entre elles passeraient difficilement pour moldue si ma vue ne me trompait pas –.

J'échangeai un regard incrédule avec Christopher et un sourire étira mes lèvres, presque malgré moi, tandis qu'un peu de l'excitation de mon cousin me gagnait.

Pour une fois, il n'était pas question de Sang-Pur, d'étiquette ou de parade. Toutes ces personnes étaient venues pour encourager leur équipe lors de la finale d'un championnat historique, et j'avais la chance de pouvoir y participer.

Un homme se tenait devant la maison et il détailla Lucius avec méfiance, sans que je n'arrive à deviner si c'était les vêtements sorciers qui le dérangeaient, ou l'arrogance qui semblait suinter de chacun de ses pores.

\- Bonjour, dit-il finalement, après nous avoir dévisagé les uns après les autres. Votre nom ?

\- Malefoy, annonça Lucius, plus dédaigneux que jamais, sa voix traînante et son intonation aristocratique. Je suis venu hier afin de préparer l'emplacement pour ma famille. Je pense que tout est en règle.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Vous êtes le type qui a cette drôle de tente. Ma femme me soutient que c'est un modèle étranger. Vous l'avez eu où, exactement ?

Le visage de Lucius se durcit et il raffermit sa prise sur sa canne – qui contenait également sa baguette magique – comme s'il était sur le point d'attaquer le moldu physiquement.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Pouvons-nous continuer ?

Le moldu croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est mon terrain, bien sûr que ça me regarde. Je n'ai pas envie que tous ces originaux prennent l'habitude de se retrouver ici. Et tant qu'on parle de votre tente, je suis presque sûr d'y avoir vu des personnes un peu étrange y travailler et...

\- _Oubliettes !_

Le sortilège frappa le moldu à la façon d'une gifle. Il écarquilla les yeux puis battit des paupières lentement, comme s'il peinait à revenir à lui.

Ses traits finirent pas se détendre et il eut un sourire un peu stupide avant de s'écarter pour nous laisser passer.

Mon sang me donna l'impression de quitter subitement mon visage et je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler au scandale quand l'employé du ministère se porta à notre hauteur.

\- Vous ne nous simplifiez pas la tâche avec votre tenue, Lord Malefoy. Ce moldu est assez suspicieux sans que vous n'ajoutiez de l'huile sur le feu.

\- J'avais prévenu le Premier Ministre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'organiser cette finale ici. Il y avait un site bien plus sécurisé en Irlande du Nord.

\- En attendant, la finale se passe ici et mes collègues et moi-même apprécieraient si vous pouviez passer une tenue plus appropriée.

Les cernes violettes sous les yeux de l'homme expliquaient sans doute en partie son ton sec, et si l'expression surprise du moldu ne tournait pas en boucle dans mon esprit, je me serais sans doute réjoui qu'il ait eu l'audace de remettre Lucius à sa place.

Mon grand-père et mon grand-oncle avaient-ils eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait avant que l'oubli ne les emporte ? Narcissa les avait-elle attaqués par derrière ou avait-elle eu le courage de les affronter avant d'effacer leurs souvenirs ?

_Se souviendraient-ils de moi ?_

Cette seule possibilité gelait mes entrailles à chaque fois que mes pensées s'égaraient dans cette direction, tandis que ma colère envers Narcissa accélérait les battements de mon cœur. Après m'avoir menti pendant des années, c'était sans doute ce pour quoi je lui en voulais le plus.

Parce que j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas un hasard si la disparition de ma famille moldue avait suivi la modification de leur mémoire, si tant est que Narcissa n'ait pas usé de l'_Imperium _pour les obliger à brouiller les pistes, ce dont elle était largement capable.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je faillis percuter Christopher de plein fouet quand il se stoppa brutalement devant moi.

\- Merlin tout puissant, dit-il.

En relevant la tête, je compris un peu mieux pourquoi.

La tente qui nous faisait face était énorme, surtout comparée à celles qui l'entouraient, et elle ressemblait presque à un chapiteau, mais un peu comme si la personne qui l'avait conçue n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi devait ressembler un chapiteau, tout en aimant un peu trop les drapés à la mode orientale **(1)**.

Le mélange de pourpre, de rouge, de orange et de violet sombre n'étaient pas du tout les couleurs que j'avais appris à associer à la famille Malefoy et je crus une folle seconde que Lucius nous faisait faire un arrêt pour discuter avec une de ses connaissances.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur les deux paons albinos attachés devant l'entrée et je compris qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre erreur.

L'assemblage un peu aléatoire de centaines de voiles était l'endroit où nous passerons la nuit.

Lucius se tourna vers nous, un sourire fier aux lèvres et ses traits bien plus détendus que face au moldu un peu plus tôt.

\- C'était la tente de Luciana. Elle était dans les greniers du manoir et j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait aimé que nous continuons à nous en servir.

Si cela était encore possible, l'excitation de Draco atteignit de nouveaux sommets et je ne pus retenir un soupir.

Luciana avait été la petite sœur chérie d'Abraxas, le père de Lucius. Sans que je ne sache encore comment cela avait été possible si on considérait qu'elle était une Malefoy et qu'elle était née dans les années 20, elle avait été une aventurière et une briseuse de sort talentueuse. Elle avait trouvé la mort bien avant la naissance de Lucius, et Draco l'idolâtrait depuis la première fois qu'il avait entendu son histoire.

Et si je devais être tout à fait honnête, moi aussi.

Ceci expliquait un peu mieux la démesure de la tente.

\- Lucius, c'est parfaitement ridicule !

Le sourire de Lucius se crispa et il arqua un sourcil.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est un objet de famille et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'acheter une tente pour une nuit quand nous avions celle-ci au grenier.

\- Outre le fait que le ministère a demandé à tous les spectateurs de faire profil bas ? Pourquoi as-tu fait emmener deux paons, exactement ?

Il eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Le sortilège d'_Oubliette _a été inventé pour une bonne raison il me semble.

Je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas intervenir et me montrer particulièrement insolente. Je sentis la main de Christopher attraper la mienne et la serrer avec douceur.

Il me tira en avant doucement et je le laissai gagner. Lucius s'était toujours montré méprisant envers les moldus, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne changerait ça, et j'avais assez de choses à gérer ces derniers temps pour ne pas ajouter par dessus ça une leçon de morale interminable.

Si l'extérieur de la tente rappelait vaguement un esprit oriental, l'intérieur ressemblait presque trop à certains tableaux historiques.

Il y avait un immense canapé – sur lequel une vingtaine de personnes pourraient s'asseoir –, recouvert de nombreux coussins sur la gauche ; la salle à manger était composée d'une grande table ovale en bois précieux. Il y avait des portes qui menaient vers d'autres pièces – dont la cuisine, sans aucun doute – et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il y avait un étage quelque part.

Pour une aventurière, Luciana Malefoy était étrangement équipée pour recevoir un grand nombre de personnes dans sa tente.

\- Il y a trois chambres à l'étage, et j'ai demandé aux elfes d'installer un lit dans le bureau de ma tante pour Christopher. Nous ne devrions pas être à l'étroit.

\- Et le contraire aurait sans doute été insurmontable pour une nuit, ironisa Narcissa.

Draco ne partageait absolument pas l'avis de sa mère concernant la tente puisqu'il en fit le tour avec enthousiasme, ouvrant les portes une à une avant de trouver celle qui menait à l'étage et d'y disparaître.

\- Bien, je dois retourner au ministère mais je serai de retour à temps pour vous accompagner au stade.

Il embrassa la joue de Narcissa, ignorant au passage son regard sombre et les bras qu'elle avait croisé sur sa poitrine, puis transplana.

Je déglutis quand elle se tourna vers Christopher et moi, maudissant mon cousin en silence pour avoir cédé à sa curiosité et m'avoir laissé seule avec sa mère.

Nous nous étions entendus sur le fait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il réapparut au moment que Narcissa choisit pour ouvrir la bouche.

\- Il y a tout un tas d'animaux empaillés là-haut ! Grande Tante Luciana aurait été très déçue d'apprendre qu'ils sont restés cachés dans sa tente toutes ces années !

Narcissa eut une expression pincée.

\- Je ne compte pas transformer le manoir en un musée dédié à la naturalisation et je suis certaine que ton arrière-grand-mère partageait mon avis sur la question. Vous devriez aller faire un tour. Je suis certaine qu'il y a des vendeurs de souvenirs et peut-être même croiserez-vous certains de vos amis. Soyez rentrés pour le thé.

J'eus l'impression qu'un poids quittait mes épaules au moment où je sortais de la tente, et je pris une profonde respiration pour calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

\- Ça va, 'Ely ? souffla Christopher, serrant la main toujours glissée dans la sienne.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Oui. On y va ?

Entre les rangs – plus ou moins ordonnées – de tentes – plus ou moins d'allure moldue –, régnait une agitation comme j'en avais rarement connu. Des personnes s'interpellaient sans arrêt, des chants de supporters s'élevaient d'un peu partout, les enfants couraient entre les passants en criant et riant, tout cela au milieu de repas qui cuisaient sur des feux définitivement magiques, au son de langues étrangères, dans un décor qui semblait devenir plus exotique à chaque pas que nous faisions et parmi des personnes aux tenues parfois loufoques.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais vu autant de sorciers rassemblés au même endroit – les matchs de la Ligue de Quidditch n'attiraient pas le dixième de tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici – et le chemin de Traverse n'aurait pas pu accueillir autant de personnes.

Autant de sorciers, d'un coup, était étourdissant – combien étions-nous au total sur Terre ? Combien de nationalités étaient-elles représentées aujourd'hui ? – et pourtant, j'apercevais de temps en temps un visage familier – soit parce qu'il appartenait à la société Sang-Pur, soit parce qu'il s'agissait d'un condisciple de Poudlard – ce qui était peut-être le plus étrange.

Comme un peu de banalité au milieu du chaos.

Soudainement, tout devint vert.

Toutes les tentes devant nous étaient recouvertes d'un épais tapis de véritables trèfles, qui les faisait ressembler à d'étranges monticules surgis de terre, au-dessus duquel flottaient plusieurs dizaines de drapeaux Irlandais. Ici, la musique était plus forte que jamais, mêlant les paroles de chants de supporters à ceux plus traditionnels, le tout dans une ambiance encore plus fébrile.

\- Aaaah, maintenant ça devient intéressant ! On devrait trouver de quoi s'habiller aux couleurs de l'Irlande quelque part !

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire que je suis pour la Bulgarie, n'est-ce pas ? me souffla Christopher.

Je retins un sourire. Mon ami avait naturellement choisi le camp opposé, autant parce qu'il avait appris à aimer les bulgares à Durmstrang, aussi parce qu'il avait une bonne part de sang Irlandais dans les veines et que c'était une façon comme une autre de s'éloigner des Rowle.

\- Je pense que du moment que l'Irlande gagne, Draco ne devrait pas trop t'en vouloir.

\- Tu peux rêver, Black.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, la Bulgarie n'a qu'un seul bon joueur et c'est lui qui a emmené son équipe en final. L'Irlande a sept joueurs redoutables. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

Il plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant – dont j'avais appris à me méfier, même si je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal ou du reste, pas intentionnellement – et cette fois, j'éclatai de rire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, dis-je. Pas de vendeurs en vue ?

Draco me dévisagea puis se détourna.

Nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre. Un homme était entouré par les rares personnes ne portant pas encore du vert. Le chariot du vendeurs proposait un large choix : des classiques rosettes lumineuses aux multiplettes, en passant par des maillots aux noms de joueurs, des figures ou encore des drapeaux.

Naturellement, Draco fit preuve de sa grande retenue en prenant un exemplaire de chaque – à l'exception des multiplettes, mais uniquement parce que je lui fis la remarque qu'il en avait déjà _deux_ paires en parfait état de marche –. Le vendeur lui tendit un sac plein à craquer avec un large sourire, visiblement ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Et pour la demoiselle ?

\- Le maillot de Morane, une écharpe et une rosette, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Vous ne voulez pas la figurine de Morane ou celle de l'Eclair de Feu ?

Je préférais Biddy Morane quand elle était aux couleurs des Harpies pour commencer, et j'avais un Éclair de Feu à taille réelle dans ma chambre.

\- Non merci.

Le vendeur sembla clairement déçu et je lui adressai un sourire froid.

\- Bon match, les jeunes !

Draco passa un long moment à fouiller dans son sac, comme s'il essayait de faire une liste des choses qu'il avait acheté, afin de pouvoir compléter sa collection si jamais l'occasion se présentait. Nous quittions la zone réservée aux supporters de l'Irlande quand il réalisa que Christopher n'avait rien acheté.

\- Tu as oublié ton argent ? Je peux t'en prêter, si tu veux.

Le coin des lèvres de Christopher frémit.

\- Je suis pour la Bulgarie ce soir.

Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais son expression choquée valait à elle seule son pesant de Gallions. Mon éclat de rire passa mes lèvres avant que je n'ai eu le temps de penser à le retenir.

\- _Comment ça_, tu es pour la Bulgarie ? Tes grands-parents maternels sont _Irlandais !_

Christopher haussa un sourcil.

\- Précisément, oui. Les bulgares me sont terriblement plus sympathiques.

Le visage de Draco se ferma. Il se détourna avec un geste sec – qui aurait certainement fait tourbillonner sa cape s'il en avait porté une –.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais stupide, Rowle. Les bulgares vont perdre.

Christopher leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire – sûrement savait-il très bien que Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus –.

Tandis que mon cousin faisait la tête devant nous, nous parvînmes à la zone des supporters bulgares. Des portraits de Viktor Krum, le fameux attrapeur prodige, décorait chacune des tentes, ce qui me fit presque de la peine pour les six autres joueurs.

D'un autre côté, si ça pouvait suffisamment les déstabiliser pour la finale...

A mes côtés, il me sembla que le pas de Christopher se faisait plus léger tandis qu'il se tenait plus droit. Je ne pus retenir un sourire : un an plus tôt, aucun de nous deux n'aurait pu penser que son année à Durmstrang le transformerait autant.

Si les Rowle avaient cru que l'école bulgare briserait leur fils à leur place, ils s'étaient lourdement trompés.

Christopher profita à son tour du stand d'un vendeur pour acheter un chapeau aux couleurs de la Bulgarie, une rosette et un drapeau. Draco et moi firent attention à garder nos sacs bien fermés, pour que personne ne devine les vêtements verts qu'ils contenaient.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas tant que ça le Quidditch ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup de supporters bulgares dans la tribune officielle... Je ne veux pas de problèmes à la rentrée.

Sur le chemin vers notre tente – difficile à perdre de vue – nous croisâmes plusieurs connaissances : Marcus et Hadrian Flint – mon ami me dévisagea ouvertement, essayant sans doute de lire mes pensées –, Vincent et Gregory – devant un stand Zonko auquel Draco acheta une quantité ridicule de sucreries –, Sven Avery – qui sembla tenter de faire comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu – et Blaise Zabini – entouré par plusieurs italiennes qu'il nous présenta comme ses cousines –.

J'étais à peu près certaine que Deloris était quelque part avec ses deux frères – elle ne pouvait pas louper un tel événement – mais je n'avais pas reçu de lettre de sa part me proposant de la retrouver, parce que je n'avais pas reçu de lettre de sa part de tout l'été tout court.

\- Pansy n'a pas réussi à faire plier sa mère alors ?

\- Non... J'ai pour mission de lui rapporter tout ce qu'il va se passer en détails, ou ce n'est pas la peine que je lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

Je m'étais tellement habituée à voir Pansy cet été que son absence me faisait vraiment bizarre. Je n'allais toutefois pas lui dire, au risque d'en entendre parler pour l'éternité à venir.

Au détour d'une rangée de tentes plus discrètes que les autres, je remarquai une bannière étoilée qui me stoppa net.

_Institut des sorcières de Salem._

La voix d'Andromeda Tonks résonna dans mes oreilles.

_Je sais qu'elle était fille unique, qu'elle a étudié à Salem..._

Je déglutis.

Un groupe de jeunes femmes – elles ne pouvaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans – discutaient joyeusement sous la bannière étoilée. Je fis un premier pas dans leur direction.

Ma mère avait étudié à Salem. Je n'allais pas passer à côté d'une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur elle, même si mes chances étaient maigres.

Qui pouvaient me dire quand je croiserais d'autres sorcières américaines ?

Je soufflai à Chris que je les rejoindrai en lâchant sa main.

En me voyant approcher, les filles cessèrent de discuter, et une jolie blonde au teint doré m'offrit un sourire engageant.

\- Ça va ?

Son accent américain était prononcé – était-il semblable à celui de ma mère ? Différent ? –. Je clignais des yeux pour rassembler mes pensées.

\- Oui, je... Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais je me demandais si vous auriez entendu d'une personne qui a fait ses études à Salem ?

Le sourire de la fille se fit un peu plus large et elle me fit signe d'approcher.

\- Tu ne nous embêtes pas, au contraire. Nous sommes venues en Europe pour échanger après tout. Mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Comment s'appelle la sorcière que tu connais ? me demanda une autre fille, brune cette fois, ses lèvres carmins tranchant avec ses dents blanches.

\- Judy Adler. Elle a dû faire partie de la promotion de 1978 ?

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et je sus que cela remontait à trop loin pour elle. Je fis de mon mieux pour ravaler ma déception.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Je...

La brune leva une main.

\- Non, attends. Je vais demander à Miss Carvajal. Elle enseigne à Salem depuis longtemps, peut-être qu'elle aura entendu parler d'elle.

Elle disparut dans la tente et je me retrouvai seule avec la blonde, qui m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu dois être à Poudlard, non ?

\- Oui. A Serpentard. Vous êtes venues exprès pour la finale ?

\- Non... C'est une sorte de voyage scolaire que l'on peut faire à la fin de nos études. Nous, on a choisi l'Europe, et comme on savait que la finale aurait lieu pendant qu'on était en Angleterre, on en a profité. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle ambiance, le match promet d'être mémorable !

J'allais lui demander quelle équipe elle soutenait quand la brune revint.

\- Viens, Miss Carjaval veut te voir.

Je m'excusai d'un regard et j'entrai dans la tente. Si d'extérieur, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir accueillir plus de deux personnes, l'intérieur était bien plus spacieux et décoré avec goût. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années était installée sur l'un des fauteuils, un verre de limonade devant elle et un livre sur ses genoux. Elle me désigna le siège près d'elle.

\- Merci, Magda.

La fille sortit et je pris place à la gauche de Miss Carjaval après une ultime hésitation.

Si je voulais des réponses, c'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Bonjour, soufflai-je, tandis qu'elle me détaillait par-dessus ses lunettes en écailles. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Je suis en vacances, j'ai le temps. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le nom d'Alya Lestrange était sur le bout de ma langue, mais je me repris avant qu'il ne passe mes lèvres. Cette femme retournerait aux Etats-Unis avant la fin de l'été, les chances pour qu'elle aille répéter à quelqu'un que je n'étais pas celle que je prétendais être étaient très minces.

Sans oublier qu'Alya Lestrange n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Je ne pouvais pas mentir.

\- Maellyn Black, dis-je, mon vrai nom résonnant étrangement à mes oreilles.

Je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir déjà prononcé à voix haute depuis que j'avais appris la vérité.

_Maellyn Liberté Black._

\- Magda m'a dit que tu demandais après une certaine Judy Adler ? Pourquoi ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

\- Vous la connaissiez ?

Elle leva une main.

\- C'était une de mes élèves, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de révéler des informations personnelles à des inconnus. Alors, pourquoi ?

J'eus besoin d'une grande bouffée d'air pour répondre.

\- Je suis sa... fille.

Ma gorge se serra. Le monde tangua autour de moi. Ça aussi, c'était la première fois que je le disais à voix haute. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre le dessus sur les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi.

Elle est décédée quand j'étais un bébé, puis j'ai été adoptée et je... J'essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

Miss Carjaval me détailla un long moment, comme si elle me faisait passer un test dont j'ignorais la teneur exacte. Je m'obligeai à ne pas bouger, priant en silence qu'elle accepte de me répondre.

Finalement, elle eut un sourire et hocha la tête, comme si, quoiqu'elle ait pu lire en moi, lui convenait.

\- Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un air de famille... Je suis désolée d'apprendre qu'elle a trouvé une fin sinistre si tôt. Non pas que je sois vraiment surprise.

Je déglutis.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un soupir lasse et se renfonça contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- La raison pour laquelle je me souviens aussi bien de Miss Adler est qu'elle a été renvoyée de l'Institut de Salem pendant son année de Contemplation. Cela n'arrive pas souvent.

J'en perdis l'usage de ma langue – et de ma mâchoire –. Il me fallut une longue minute avant de pouvoir reprendre.

\- Je l'ignorai, soufflai-je finalement. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne me souviens plus des détails précis, mais elle a fait usage de la magie devant les moldus. Le MACUSA lui a retiré son permis de baguette parce que ce n'était pas la première fois, et sans baguette, elle ne pouvait plus poursuivre ses études... Un vrai gâchis, mais nous devons tous obéir à la loi.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, une telle révélation m'aurait sans doute laissée avec des vertiges et l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, mais au fond, je n'étais pas vraiment surprise.

Mon grand-père et mon oncle étaient à la tête d'un trafic quelconque, ma mère les avait sans doute aidés et je n'avais pas oublié à quoi ma mère ressemblait à quinze ans.

Des cheveux courts et sombres, des yeux maquillés de noir et l'air particulièrement mauvais.

Je m'obligeai donc à ne pas m'appesantir sur cette nouvelle – du moins, pas pour le moment – et je choisis de profiter de l'occasion pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

C'était peut-être la dernière avant longtemps.

\- Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

\- Duel. Ta mère était loin d'être ma meilleure élève.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle avait tendance à plus utiliser ses poings que sa baguette...

Je levai les yeux au ciel – peu surprise étant donné que ma mère avait fait de la compétition à un moment donné – et Miss Carjaval eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tout cela me semble bien loin aujourd'hui, et je crains que de ne plus me souvenir de grand chose d'autre, mais je pourrais essayer de retrouver son dossier scolaire...

Mon cœur fit un bon.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle haussa les épaules et eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Même si ta mère a été renvoyée avant de passer son diplôme, elle reste une fille de Salem, et toi aussi, d'une certaine façon. Nous faisons la promesse de veiller les unes sur les autres.

J'eus du mal à trouver les mots pour la remercier et je me souvins à temps de lui préciser que je serai à Poudlard pour l'année à venir, ce qui lui tira un éclat de rire.

\- Je m'en doutais, demoiselle. Profite bien du match.

\- Vous aussi.

Devant la tente, les filles avaient disparu, et Christopher et Draco m'attendaient un peu plus loin, visiblement en plein milieu d'une discussion animée.

\- Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance ! Quatre des sept joueurs d'Irlande sont allés jusqu'à la finale de la Ligue !

\- Il y a une Ligue Nationale en Bulgarie aussi !

Je secouai la tête, peinant à croire ce que j'entendais. Christopher n'avait jamais été un grand passionné de Quidditch – il jugeait ce sport trop violent et sans intérêt – et je le soupçonnais de juste prendre plaisir à faire enrager Draco en défendant l'équipe Bulgare.

Je ne pouvais pas tellement lui en vouloir, parce qu'il ne manquait jamais de monter sur ses grands Hippogriffes, surtout quand l'honneur d'Aidan Lynch, l'attrapeur qui jouait chez les Pies de Montrose, était en jeu.

\- Ah, tu es là ! Pitié, fais-le taire, avant que je le lâche au milieu des supporters d'Irlande. On verra s'il ferra toujours le malin !

Cette fois, Christopher éclata de rire, celui qu'il réservait normalement aux moments où nous étions seuls tous les deux, mais qui lui échappait de plus en plus souvent en présence de Draco.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquais qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours de l'été.

\- Je ne peux décidément pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes sans que vous ne vous fassiez remarquer.

Draco se rembrunit et croisa ses bras sur la poitrine.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, grommela-t-il.

\- Mais bien sûr...

Christopher eut un sourire clairement satisfait.

\- Tu as appris quelque chose ?

Je faillis les narguer – je ne donnais pas deux minutes à Draco avant qu'il ne perde patience – sauf que je savais déjà que leur tête vaudrait le détour.

\- Ma mère s'est faite renvoyer de Salem.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et me dévisagea, tandis que Christopher haussait brièvement un sourcil.

\- Je vais finir par croire que si ta mère n'était pas décédée aussi jeune, elle aurait fini par se faire bannir par le MACUSA.

Le bannissement était sans doute la peine capitale favorite du MACUSA, et de ce qui se disait, ils l'appliquaient en priorité aux personnes qui faisaient de la magie devant moldus. Il était fort probable que ma mère n'y ait échappé qu'à cause de son âge.

\- Possible.

Draco soupira.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui suis étonné, c'est ça ?

\- Il n'y a que toi qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'il y avait plus de rébellion dans le petit doigt de Judy Adler que dans tout le corps de Sirius Black, résuma Christopher.

La formulation me fit éclater de rire, et je me promis de la répéter à mon père, juste pour voir sa tête. Elle plut nettement moins à mon cousin, puisqu'il passa une dizaine de minutes à faire la tête, jusqu'à ce que nous croisions la route d'un marchand de glace, qui lui servit trois boules dans un cône énorme. D'un commun accord, nous choisîmes de déambuler dans le pré le plus longtemps possible, rejoignant la tente avec un quart d'heure de retard.

Narcissa était installée sur l'immense canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, et ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un buffet froid sur la table basse, comme si nous risquions de mourir de faim d'ici à notre repas après le match.

\- Vous êtes en retard, jeunes gens, dit-elle.

\- Je vous prie de nous excuser, Lady Malefoy. Nous nous sommes perdus, répondit Christopher avant même que Draco et moi ayons pu ouvrir la bouche.

Il avait de toute évidence réfléchi à une excuse plausible.

A la façon dont Narcissa haussa un sourcil, cela ne sembla pas tout à fait la convaincre, mais elle fit tout de même un geste vers les places libres.

J'eus un soupir. Les repas avec Narcissa étaient désagréables aux bas mots. D'une part parce que je détestais être dans la même pièce qu'elle, d'autre part parce qu'elle essayait de lutter contre notre silence buté en faisant la conversation malgré tout. Ça ne me donnait pas vraiment envie de manger en règle générale, mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la table tant qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de la quantité de nourriture que j'avais avalé, plaidant que ma santé restait sa responsabilité et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire intervenir le Médicomage Perrin à nouveau.

Que ses mensonges soient à l'origine de ma crise de vomissements du début de l'été n'était sans doute qu'un détail qu'elle préférait ignorer, comme tant d'autres.

Draco fut le premier à s'asseoir – avec le plus de mauvaise volonté qu'il pouvait invoquer –, puis Christopher, ce qui me laissa la place la plus éloignée de Narcissa.

C'était aussi bien.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la compagnie de ma grande cousine, grignotant les canapés qui me semblaient les plus gras – je voyais le Médicomage Perrin avant la rentrée et je comptais bien éviter une énième leçon de morale –, vaguement consciente que Draco et Christopher répondaient aux inepties de Narcissa par des expressions monosyllabiques pour lesquelles ils avaient développé une maîtrise sans pareille au cours de l'été.

Mes pensées, elles, étaient de retour sous la tente de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, rejouant ce que j'avais appris un peu par hasard sur ma mère, priant pour que je puisse un jour pouvoir demander des détails à mon grand-père sur les circonstances de son exclusion.

Miss Carjaval m'avait promis de m'envoyer le dossier scolaire de ma mère, mais je doutais d'y trouver toute la vérité. Judy Adler semblait avoir cultivé une aura de mystère toute sa vie et je l'imaginais mal se confier complètement à la directrice de Salem ou aux Aurors du MACUSA.

A mesure que j'apprenais à la connaître, j''étais chaque fois un peu plus convaincue que mon père était loin de tout savoir, et que les réponses à mes questions se trouvaient aux Etats-Unis.

Du reste, si ma famille s'y trouvait encore.

Christopher me sortit de mes réflexions d'un coup de coude.

\- On va se préparer ?

Les Elfes étaient apparus pour ramasser les différents plats – sur lesquels il restait largement de quoi nous nourrir au retour du match – et je ne fus pas mécontente de pouvoir m'éclipser à l'étage, loin de Narcissa.

\- Ça va ? me demanda Christopher tandis que nous montions les escaliers.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as été absente pendant tout le repas.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- J'essayais d'imaginer ce que ma mère avait bien pu faire pour qu'on lui retire son permis de baguette.

Un sourire en coin – qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui des Black – étira ses lèvres.

\- Puisque c'est ta mère, probablement quelque chose de stupide.

Je décidai de lui tirer la langue et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Ma chambre était une petite pièce, meublé d'un lit une place et au mobilier très simple. Une fenêtre offrait toutefois une belle vue dégagée et je pus voir à quoi ressemblaient les rassemblements bulgares et irlandais de loin.

Une étendue verte et une autre rouge, séparées par des tentes de toutes les couleurs, semblaient déjà s'affronter. La magie était visible partout et la colère revint faire accélérer mon cœur en pensant à ce pauvre Monsieur Robert qui risquait de perdre une partie de sa tête à force des nombreux sortilèges d'_Amnésie _qu'il allait recevoir cette nuit. Sans surprise, une robe d'un vert sombre était posée sur le lit, ainsi qu'une cape noire. De toute évidence, il était plus important de faire bonne impression à la tribune officielle plutôt que de se montrer discret devant les quelques moldus.

La robe était en velours et la lumière lui donnait des reflets argentés. De délicates broderies évoquaient des fleurs tropicales colorées. Je ne me souvenais même plus depuis combien de temps je la possédais – le vert n'était pas ma couleur favorite, mais restait un indispensable dans la société Sang-Pur – et je savais pertinemment qu'elle valait une petite fortune à elle seule.

J'avais inexplicablement envie d'y mettre le feu, juste pour voir ce qu'en penseraient Lucius et Narcissa.

Au lieu de cela, je pris une profonde inspiration et sortit le maillot au nom de Morane que je passai par-dessus le chemisier prune. Il était un peu grand, mais une fois rentré dans ma jupe, ma rosette sur ma poitrine, le tout accessoirisé de l'écharpe aux couleurs de l'Irlande, je ressemblai presque aux moldus que nous avions vu en Italie et qui soutenaient une équipe de _football _si Miss Ross ne s'était pas trompée.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir décorer mes joues de vert et blanc comme lors des matchs de la Coupe des Maisons, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie que Lucius m'écorche vive.

Je rassemblai mes longues mèches noires en une queue de cheval haute, puis j'enfilai la cape noire.

Cela serait ma seule concession ce soir, et il faudrait qu'ils s'en satisfassent.

J'attendis que Christopher donne un simple coup sur ma porte pour sortir, attrapant ma paire de multiplettes au passage.

Naturellement, il avait revêtu une robe noire simple qui tranchait étrangement avec son chapeau ridicule. La rosette à sa poitrine me donna l'impression d'augmenter de volume à proximité de la mienne – ce qui semblait même réciproque – et il ne tarderait sans doute pas à agiter son drapeau à la première occasion.

Il ne commenta pas ma tenue et Draco ne sembla rien remarquer, occupé comme il l'était à régler ses multiplettes – il avait la sale manie de toucher à tous les boutons, tout le temps, et il ratait parfois certaines actions à cause de cela –.

\- Alya, quelle est cette tenue ?

La voix traînante de Lucius me rassura sur un point : je n'étais pas devenue invisible.

\- La robe sur mon lit est trop petite.

Lucius haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je suis sûr que les Elfes peuvent arranger cela en un instant.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, prête à le défier s'il insistait vraiment pour que je porte cette fichue robe, mais Narcissa intervint.

\- Les Elfes font de la magie, pas des miracles. C'est un match de Quidditch, Lucius, pas un bal.

\- Nous serons dans la tribune officielle, en présence du Ministre de la Magie et de son homologue Bulgare. J'exige un minimum de tenue !

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre, mon oncle.

Il me lança un regard sombre où semblait briller une lueur mauvaise, et je relevai le menton.

L'époque où je m'écrasai devant lui était révolue.

\- C'est sans doute de ma faute, Lucius. J'ai dû me tromper de robe en préparant ses affaires. N'en faisons pas toute une histoire ou nous allons finir par être en retard.

Lucius fit claquer sa langue.

\- Une fois de plus, tu prends sa défense, Narcissa.

\- Et une fois de plus, tu te montres plus sévère que nécessaire. En route.

Je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre au regard sombre de Lucius par un sourire insolent.

Dehors, tous les sorciers s'étaient mis en route en direction du bois. Les drapeaux de l'Irlande et de la Bulgarie semblaient flotter qu'importe où mon regard se posait. Les cris, les éclats de rire et les chansons des supporters se mêlaient dans l'air encore tiède de la fin de l'été. Certains jouaient des coudes au milieu du tumulte, mais l'ambiance bon enfant demeurait.

Je ne remarquai pas immédiatement qu'une sorte de vide me séparait de la foule. Ce n'était pas grand chose – une vingtaine de centimètres tout au plus – mais personne n'osait nous approcher de trop près, comme si nous ne faisions pas vraiment partie de l'événement.

Un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule m'apprit que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Si Draco affichait un large sourire et que Christopher semblait particulièrement détendu, Lucius et Narcissa donnaient l'impression de se rendre à une réception Sang-Pur, autant parce que leurs tenues n'étaient pas celles que l'on attendait dans un stade de Quidditch, que parce qu'aucune émotion ne marquait les traits de leur visage.

Ces gens autour de nous et les Malefoy ne vivaient pas dans le même monde.

J'étais du mauvais côté du vide.

Je trébuchai, mes jambes soudainement un peu molles, et je faillis bien tomber par la même occasion.

Je remontai le chemin jusqu'à l'immense stade – protégé des moldus par d'immenses murailles d'or, du genre de celles qui entouraient le manoir Malefoy – dans une sorte d'état second, mal à l'aise dans ma propre peau, me retenant difficilement de hurler la vérité de toute la force de mes poumons avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Sauf que je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller et que je ne pouvais pas vivre une vie de fugitive aux côtés de mon père.

J'étais du mauvais côté du vide, et je ne pouvais pas m'échapper.

\- Ça sera la tribune officielle pour vous aussi, s'exclama la sorcière en contrôlant les billets que Lucius lui tendait. Montez les escaliers, quand il n'y aura plus de marches, vous serez arrivés.

L'ascension se fit sur des marches recouvertes d'un épais tapis pourpre et me parut interminable. Au sommet, une petit loge dominait tout le stade et donnait sur le centre du terrain, à mi-chemin des deux lignes de but. Une trentaine de chaises pourpre et or étaient alignées sur trois rangées, et les Weasley étaient déjà installés au premier rang, ainsi que de nombreux hauts fonctionnaires si ma mémoire était exacte – ceux qui n'étaient pas Sang-Purs étaient parfois invités à certaines soirées malgré tout – et Cornélius Fudge sembla particulièrement ravi par l'arrivée de Lucius.

\- Ah, Fudge, dit Lucius en tendant la main au ministre de la Magie. Comment aller-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni notre fils, Draco ?

Je ne fus pas vraiment surprise qu'il omette de nous présenter, Christopher et moi, et ce ne fut pas plus mal. Le nom des Lestrange mettait beaucoup trop de personnes mal à l'aise.

\- Mes hommages, Madame, dit Fudge avec un sourire, en s'inclinant devant Narcissa. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Oblansk... Obalonsk... Mr... enfin bref, le ministre bulgare de la Magie. De toute façon, il est incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que je dis, alors peu importe.

Le ministre bulgare était un homme assez grand, large d'épaule et aux cheveux ras. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Narcissa, puis son regard brun se posa sur Christopher et il le dévisagea ouvertement.

\- Здравей, министър.

Obalonsk eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, lui donnant presque l'air d'un hibou. Il répondit toutefois à Christopher en bulgare et je vis mon meilleur ami se transformer de seconde en seconde.

Sa posture devint plus raide et plus droite, ses épaules basses et son menton relevé. Ses mains se rejoignirent dans le bas de son dos et les traits de son visage se firent plus durs.

Même sa voix n'était pas comme d'habitude, plus grave et plus sèche à la fois. Il parlait toutefois avec confiance et ce fut au tour de Fudge d'être surpris.

\- Ce garçon est avec vous, Lucius ?

\- Oui, c'est le fils Rowle. Mon épouse s'est prise d'affection pour lui.

\- Et il parle bulgare ?

\- Il fait ses études à Durmstrang.

\- Ça, par exemple ! Vous auriez dû me le dire, je vous l'aurais emprunté pour la journée, cela m'aurait évité bien des déboires ! Enfin, installons-nous, Ludo ne devrait plus tarder.

Lucius adressa un dernier signe de tête dédaigneux à Monsieur Weasley et nous le suivîmes le long de la rangée de chaises qui nous était réservée. Draco se retrouva entre ses parents, et Christopher se sacrifia en s'installant à la droite de Lucius.

\- Pourquoi le premier ministre bulgare te parlait, jeune homme ?

Christopher ne sembla pas impressionné par le ton sec de Lucius, sans doute parce que celui de Thorfinn Rowle l'avait habitué à bien pire.

\- Je l'ai salué en bulgare, Lord Malefoy, et il m'a demandé pourquoi un petit anglais parlait sa langue. Je lui ai dit que j'étudiais à Durmstrang et nous avons parlé de l'école. D'après lui, une surprise m'attend pour la rentrée.

\- Je dirais même que tu risques de regretter d'avoir quitté Poudlard, Christopher.

Christopher et moi échangeâmes un regard sans comprendre plus l'un que l'autre ce que Lucius sous-entendait. Je me promis de lancer Pansy sur la question : s'il y avait quelque chose à savoir, elle était la seule qui aurait pu le découvrir.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Ludo Verpey, le visage luisant et le souffle un peu court. Monsieur le ministre, on peut y aller ?

\- Quand vous voudrez, Ludo, dit Fudge, très à son aise derrière nous.

Verpey sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa gorge et s'exclama :

_\- __Sonorus !_

Il parla alors par-dessus le tumulte qui emplissait à présent le stade plein à craquer et sa voix tonitruante résonna sur tous les gradins :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette

finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarme. Le dernier message publicitaire (_Les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue — prenez le risque à chaque bouchée !_) s'effaça de l'immense tableau qui affichait à présent BULGARIE : ZERO, IRLANDE : ZERO.

\- Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

La partie droite des gradins, entièrement colorée de rouge, explosa en acclamations et Christopher agita son drapeau.

Je portai mes multiplettes devant mes yeux : une centaine de femmes avançaient avec grâce sur l'herbe, leurs longs cheveux blonds – presque blancs – volaient derrière elles, leur peau semblait scintiller sous la lumière de la lune et leurs visages étaient d'une finesse trop parfaite pour que cela soit parfaitement naturel.

J'avais déjà croisé le nom des Vélanes dans certains livres, mais je n'étais pas bien certaine de comprendre ce qui faisait de ces femmes des créatures magiques. Bien vite, elles se mirent à chanter et à danser, d'abord avec talent, puis d'une façon de plus en plus sauvage, presque envoûtante. La musique cessa et je baissai mes multiplettes.

Le spectacle dans la tribune officielle me fit lever les sourcils.

Devant moi, Harry Potter avait commencé à enjamber la rambarde, Ronald Weasley semblait contempler la possibilité de saute. Draco et Lucius partageaient le même air stupide.

Christopher me glissa un clin d'oeil amusé, occupé comme moi à dévisager les personnes autour de nous.

Dans le stade, des cris de fureurs – masculins – saluèrent le départ des Vélanes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Soufflai-je.

Les nombreuses réceptions du monde Sang-Pur m'avaient appris que les hommes pouvaient perdre tout bon sens quand une femme accrochait leur regard, mais une telle démonstration était inédite.

Christopher se pencha vers moi.

\- On a étudié les Vélanes en Défense cette année. Elles envoûtent les hommes, ainsi que certaines femmes, et leur font faire les pires stupidités, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je lui glissai un rapide coup d'oeil.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air si envoûté que ça. Il y a un moyen de se défendre ?

Il secoua la tête, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

\- Je fais partie des personnes sur lesquelles elles n'ont pas d'effet.

Je ne sus quoi faire de son explication pleine de mystère.

\- Et maintenant, rugit la voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey, veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes... pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grande comète vert et or surgit dans le stade. Elle fit un tour complet du terrain, puis se sépara en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, reliant entre elles les deux comètes lumineuses.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je devinais la nature des mascottes des irlandais.

De nombreux contes pour enfants évoquaient les farfadets et leur capacité à se déplacer d'un point à un autre en faisant apparaître un arc-en-ciel.

Ce dernier finit par disparaître et les deux comètes se réunirent pour se fondre à nouveau en une seule, formant à présent un grand trèfle scintillant qui s'éleva dans le ciel et vola au-dessus des tribunes. Une sorte de pluie d'or semblait en tomber...

Je n'eus que le temps de lever le programme au-dessus de moi pour me protéger des pièces d'or qui tombèrent sur nous.

Ronald Weasley sembla ravi par la surprise des Farfadets et il ramassa le plus de pièces d'or possible, même si je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt. Il devait bien savoir qu'elles n'étaient qu'une illusion et qu'elle finirait par disparaître, non ?

Le trèfle géant se dispersa, les farfadets se laissèrent tomber en douceur sur le terrain, au pied des buts de leur équipe, et s'assirent en tailleur pour assister au match.

\- Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir... l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici... Dimitrov !

Les supporters bulgares firent retentirent leurs encouragements sous forme de cris et d'applaudissements tonitruants. Verpey énonça chaque nom des joueurs – Ivanova, Zograf, Leevski, Vulchanov, Volkov et Krum – et Christopher ne tarda pas à secouer le drapeau de la Bulgarie, imitant les personnes qui entouraient le premier ministre Obalonsk.

\- Et maintenant, accueillons... l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! s'époumona Verpey. Voici... Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeeet... _Lynch !_

Les sept joueurs traversèrent le stade à une telle vitesse que je fus incapable de distinguer Morane entre les différentes traînées vertes. J'applaudis toutefois et mêlai ma voix à celle des supporters de l'Irlande.

Le match commença presque aussitôt, et les choses sérieuses commencèrent si vite que je loupai une action le temps de porter mes multiplettes à mes yeux. Le Souaffle passait des mains d'un Poursuiveur au suivant avec une fluidité digne des meilleurs match que j'avais vu. Les Irlandais avait une technique plus fluide que celle des bulgares, mais cela se jouait à quelques détails. Les deux équipes étaient décidées à gagner.

Ce fut Troy qui marqua le premier but, déclenchant des acclamations si intenses qu'il me sembla que le sol se mettait à vibrer sous mes pieds et je dus protéger mes oreilles du bruit qui les faisait bourdonner, de peur de terminer avec une méchante migraine avant que le Vif d'Or ne soit attrapé.

Après que l'Irlande ait marqué deux buts de plus, les bulgares devinrent plus agressifs, portés par les Cognards sans pitié des deux Batteurs qui gênaient les trajectoires des irlandais. Sans surprise, Ivanova réussit finalement à s'emparer du Souaffle et à marquer le premier but pour son pays.

Aussitôt, les Vélanes se mirent à danser pour célébrer l'exploit.

Christopher se boucha les oreilles.

Le temps que je lui lance un regard moqueur – auquel il me répondit en me tirant la langue –, le Souaffle était de nouveau entre les mains des bulgares.

J'étais si concentrée par ce qu'il se passait entre les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs des deux équipes, que je ne compris pas tout de suite que la course au Vif d'Or venait d'être ouverte.

Krum et Lynch fonçaient en piqué vers le sol à une vitesse que je ne pouvais que deviner, et qui ne manquerait pas de les blesser grièvement si l'un des deux ne remontait pas à temps et...

Krum attendit la dernière seconde pour remonter en chandelle mais Lynch n'eut pas le bon réflexe.

Le bruit sourd qui salua sa rencontre avec le sol impitoyable me fit grimacer. Je ne pouvais que difficilement estimer la vitesse à laquelle les deux Attrapeurs avaient réaliser leur piquet, mais j'avais déjà percuté un arbre en allant nettement moins vite et j'avais cru que tous mes os s'étaient brisés sous le choc.

L'arbitre siffla un temps mort et les Médicomages se précipitèrent pour soigner Lynch à grand renfort de potions et de sortilèges.

\- Krum en profite pour chercher le Vif d'Or !

Pour une fois, Draco n'avait pas tout à fait tort si je me fiais aux larges cercles que faisaient Krum au-dessus du terrain.

Finalement, Lynch se releva sous les acclamations des supporters de l'Irlande et s'envola à nouveau.

A la reprise du jeu, les Poursuiveurs sortirent le grand jeu, enchaînant des passes avec une fluidité et une rapidité époustouflante, qui témoignaient sans doute de centaines d'heures d'entraînement et d'une entente à la limite de la _Légimilimentie. _

En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, l'Irlande marqua dix nouveaux buts et les chances de la Bulgarie semblaient avoir du plomb dans l'aile, ce que Draco ne manqua pas de hurler au visage de Christopher.

Comme souvent dans les grandes finales, le sang-froid de l'équipe en déroute commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse et le Gardien bulgare, Zograf, se précipita sur Mullet et le percuta de plein fouet.

_\- __Et Mostafa donne un avertissement au gardien bulgare pour brutalité — usage excessif des _coudes ! annonça Verpey aux spectateurs qui hurlaient de toutes parts. Et... Oui, un penalty en faveur de l'Irlande !

Naturellement, les farfadets célébrèrent la décision de l'arbitre en formant un immense « HA ! HA ! HA ! » dans le ciel, ce à quoi les Vélanes répondirent par leur danse envoûtante.

Si Christopher et la majorité des hommes de la tribune avaient eu le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles, Hassan Mostafa atterrit devant les Vélanes et fit rouler ses muscles pour les séduire.

J'eus une pensée pour Pansy face au spectacle. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait salué le comportement de l'arbitre par une remarque cinglante, et aurait sûrement soulevé que les organisateurs de la Coupe du Monde auraient dû nommer une femme pour arbitrer le jeu, puisqu'elle aurait été insensible au charme des Vélanes.

Cela aurait impliqué que les organisateurs réfléchissent, bien sûr.

Il fallut l'intervention d'un Médicomage – qui donna un coup de pied à Mostafa – pour que l'arbitre retrouve son bon sens. Il s'en prit aux Vélanes, ce qui indigna les deux Batteurs bulgares – puisque Mostafat n'avait rien dit face aux moqueries des farfadets – et ils ne gagnèrent qu'un deuxième penalty en faveur de l'Irlande.

A mes côtés, Christopher se joignit aux huées des supporters bulgares quant à la décision de Mostafat, sans que cela ne change rien.

Naturellement, le jeu des bulgares gagna en agressivité, surtout de la part des Batteurs qui donnaient parfois l'impression de frapper les joueurs à la place des Cognards. Quand Dimitrov fonça sur Morane, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai, une nouvelle faute fut sifflée.

Les farfadets en profitèrent pour former une main qui adressa des signes obscènes en direction des Vélanes. Celles-ci perdirent alors tout contrôle. Elles se précipitèrent sur le terrain et se mirent à jeter sur les farfadets des poignées de flammes. En les observant à travers ses Multiplettes, je remarquai qu'elles avaient perdu toute beauté. Leurs visages s'étaient allongés et ressemblaient à présent à des têtes d'oiseaux au bec cruel, tandis que des ailes couvertes d'écailles jaillissaient de leurs épaules.

Elles étaient proprement terrifiantes et je glissai un regard vers Narcissa : elle était peut-être une femme magnifique, pleine de grâce et très intelligente, mais depuis que j'avais découvert ses mensonges et ce qu'elle avait fait à ma famille moldue, je ne voyais plus qu'un monstre quand mes yeux se posaient sur elle.

Sur le terrain, les sorciers du ministère peinaient à séparer les Vélanes des farfadets. Dans les airs, le match avait repris et le Souaffle n'avait jamais changé aussi vite de mains.

\- Levski — Dimitrov — Morane — Troy — Mullet — Ivanova — Morane à nouveau — Morane... Morane QUI MARQUE !

Je ne pus retenir un cri de joie au moment où le Souaffle passa l'anneau le plus à gauche. La joueuse des Harpies n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de marquer jusque-là, mais elle manquait très rarement ses essais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Krum reçut un Cognard en plein visage qui lui brisa le nez, alors qu'il n'était même pas à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, ce qui était une faute caractérisée.

Pourtant, le coup de sifflet de Mostafa ne vint pas.

Je compris un peu mieux pourquoi quand je réalisai que la queue de son balai était en flamme, sûrement l'œuvre d'une Vélane. Pourquoi personne n'arrêtait-il le match ?! Les mascottes avaient transformé le terrain en un véritable champ de bataille et les joueurs semblaient ne plus vouloir suivre les règles !

Je n'avais jamais vu un match dégénérer de la sorte.

Soudain, tous les supporters irlandais se levèrent et se mirent à hurler à plein poumons. Je vis Lynch descendre en piquet à toute vitesse.

\- Il a vu le Vif d'Or ! hurla Draco.

Krum fut presque aussitôt au coude à coude avec Lynch alors que son visage était recouvert de sang. Les deux attrapeurs fonçaient vers le sol à une telle vitesse qu'il serait bien trop trop tard pour éviter le sol.

Pour la deuxième fois, Lynch s'écrasa lourdement – sûrement plus durement encore que la première fois – et fut piétiné par une horde de Vélanes déchaînées.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. J'eus vaguement conscience de voir Krum remonter en douceur, le poing brandi, puis les scores changèrent sur l'immense panneau qui nous faisait face.

« BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE, IRLANDE : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX. »

\- L'IRLANDE A GAGNE ! s'écria Verpey qui, comme les Irlandais, semblait avoir été pris de court par la soudaine issue du match. KRUM A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST L'IRLANDE QUI GAGNE ! Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

Le grondement des supporters irlandais se transforma en une acclamation qui fit à nouveau trembler le stade. Les farfadets s'envolèrent et firent à nouveau pleuvoir des pièces d'or. Les drapeaux vert, blanc et orange s'agitaient partout et l'hymne national irlandais était chanté à l'unisson par des milliers de personne.

A ma gauche, Christopher semblait accablé et j'attrapai sa main pour le réconforter.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch de toute façon.

Une large main apparut sur son épaule et nous nous retournâmes d'un même geste.

\- Ne sois pas trrrriste, mon garrrçon. Nous nous sommes battus avec grrrrand courrrage.

Mais !... Vous parlez notre langue ! s'exclama Fudge, indigné. Et vous m'avez laissé parler par gestes toute la journée !

C'était vrrrraiment trrrrès drrrrôle, répondit le ministre bulgare avec un haussement d'épaules.

Christopher éclata de rire, et je ne pus que l'imiter. Le ministre bulgare nous adressa un clin d'oeil complice avant de se détourner quand une lumière blanche éclatante éclaira la loge.

Tandis que l'équipe d'Irlande faisait plusieurs tours d'honneur pour saluer ses supporters, les vaincus défilèrent dans la loge officielle, serrant la main de leur premier ministre, puis celle de Fudge. Krum tenait toujours le Vif d'Or dans sa main, et personne ne semblait avoir pris le temps de le soigner. Si son nez ne saignait plus, deux marques sombres soulignaient ses yeux et son visage était toujours ensanglanté.

A la mention de son nom, le stade tout entier explosa en acclamations assourdissantes.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de l'équipe irlandaise. Aidan Lynch était soutenu par Morane et Connolly. Sa seconde chute l'avait étourdi et ses yeux au regard étrange semblaient avoir du mal à faire le point. Il eut cependant un large sourire lorsque Troy et Quigley levèrent la coupe à bout de bras et que la foule manifesta son enthousiasme dans une longue ovation qui fit trembler le stade comme un tonnerre. A force d'applaudir, je commençai à ne plus sentir mes mains et à avoir mal aux bras.

Une fois les joueurs partis, Lucius prit tout son temps pour saluer les membres importants du ministère, et il essaya même d'amadouer Fudge pour qu'il vienne fêter la victoire de l'Irlande dans sa tente.

Le stade, lui, se vidait plus rapidement que ce que j'aurais cru possible. Le temps que nous descendions, les célébrations battaient leur plein. Des chansons hurlées à tue-tête résonnaient un peu partout, auxquelles des « On est les champions ! » répondaient. Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant nous en courant, le drapeau irlandais flottant dans leur sillage, un cri de joie interminable aux lèvres. Au-dessus de nous, les farfadets filaient à toute vitesse en criant et en agitant leurs lanternes.

Dans la tente, les elfes avaient déjà servi le champagne et ressorti quelques-uns des plateaux qui n'avaient pas été terminés à l'heure du thé. J'en grignotai quelques-un, regrettant à chaque seconde que nous ayons eu si peu de temps pour savourer la victoire de l'Irlande.

C'était comme si le vide qui nous avait séparés du reste du monde sur le chemin de l'aller avait englouti notre allégresse à la seconde où nous avions quitté la loge officielle.

Si je me fiais à l'expression amère de Draco et au silence de Christopher, je n'étais même pas la seule à rager en silence que le match n'ait duré qu'un peu plus d'une heure et demie.

Lucius ne tarda pas à annoncer l'heure du coucher, comme si nous allions réussir à nous endormir alors que les célébrations battaient leur plein partout autour de nous.

La porte des escaliers était à peine refermée que Draco se stoppa en pleine ascension pour nous toiser depuis son promontoire.

\- Rendez-vous dans trente minutes en bas. J'ai entendu parler d'une fête si les Irlandais gagnaient, je veux y aller.

C'était sans doute une idée qui allait nous attirer des ennuis, mais je préférais encore être punie jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances plutôt que de rester coincée ici toute la nuit.

Nous fîmes donc semblant de nous préparer à aller au lit – ce qui consistait à enfiler une robe de chambre par-dessus nos vêtements et à faire semblant d'être abîmés dans nos lectures respectives. Narcissa insista pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit sans que je ne daigne lever les yeux dans sa direction, puis Draco frappa légèrement à ma porte quand il passa devant ma chambre pour signaler notre départ.

Nous fîmes particulièrement attention à ne pas faire de bruit en descendant les escaliers, même si la rumeur des festivités était suffisamment forte pour nous couvrir.

Une fois dehors, j'eus l'impression de pouvoir respirer un peu plus librement. Il me semblait que les allées étaient encore plus bondées qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée et je m'agrippai au bras de Christopher pour ne pas être séparée de Draco et lui. De grands feux multicolores brûlaient un peu partout, repoussant la fraîcheur et la nuit. Au-dessus de nous, les farfadets continuaient d'illuminer le ciel de temps en temps, accompagnés parfois de l'explosion d'un feu d'artifice. Partout autour de nous, les visages étaient barrés de larges sourires, et même certains bulgares s'étaient joints aux festivités.

Nous fûmes vite gagnés par l'euphorie ambiante : Draco s'était enveloppé dans le drapeau irlandais et nous reprenions les différents chants au fur et à mesure qu'ils retentissaient autour de nous. Sans vraiment savoir comment, nous nous retrouvâmes avec une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main, Draco discutait des meilleurs actions avec Marcus Flint et je savourai le simple fait d'être aux côtés des _autres _sans que mon nom ne vienne plus rien compliquer.

Ce soir, j'étais Maellyn Black et c'était la seule chose qui m'importait.

A force de se laisser guider par la foule, nous gagnâmes finalement la fameuse fête dont Draco avait entendu parler à un endroit où il y avait moins de tentes qu'ailleurs (ou peut-être les avait-on enlevées pour faire de la place). Les vendeurs ambulants proposaient désormais des bièraubeurres, des pommes d'amour ou encore des beignets. Un groupe de musiciens battait la mesure et les airs joués étaient définitivement celtiques. Des dizaines de personnes dansaient en rythme, sur des pas que je ne connaissais pas.

Je compris bien vite que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Une jeune femme blonde m'attrapa par la main pour me tirer sur la piste de danse, et je ne pus qu'entraîner Christopher à ma suite. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un cercle, riant à gorges déployées à chaque fois que nous loupions un enchaînement. Je changeai de cavaliers plusieurs fois – et certains d'entre eux en avaient après mes orteils –, de cavalières également – ce qui posa à chaque fois la question de qui devait guider – et à chaque nouvelle chanson, la certitude que les bals Sang-Purs étaient la création la plus ennuyeuse au monde se grava un peu plus profondément en moi.

Quand la musique cessa brusquement, j'avais retrouvé Christopher et j'avais le souffle court. Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris, puis les premiers cris nous parvinrent.

Ce n'étaient plus ceux qui saluaient la victoire de l'Irlande depuis que Verpey l'avait annoncé.

Il y avait une urgence dans ceux-là.

Les premières détonations me donnèrent envie de m'accroupir au sol et de me faire aussi petite que possible. Christopher ne m'en laissa pas l'opportunité. Il attrapa mon poignet avec force et commença à me tirer dans le sens de la foule.

\- Où est Draco ?!

Christopher ne ralentit pas.

\- Il ne doit pas être loin, on ne peut pas rester là, on va se faire piétiner !

Je savais qu'il avait raison – la foule commençait déjà à être oppressante et les cris annonçaient le début d'une panique générale – mais je ne pouvais non plus laisser mon cousin derrière.

J'abattis sèchement ma main libre sur le poignet de Christopher pour libérer le mien et je profitai d'une ouverture dans la foule pour me faufiler.

Remonter le courant s'avéra plus compliqué ensuite. Je dus jouer des coudes et tenir fermement sur mes appuis pour ne pas tomber, regrettant à chaque nouveau pas de ne pas avoir ma baguette sur moi.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi elle aurait pu me servir puisque je n'étais pas très forte en sortilèges, mais elle m'aurait au moins rassurée.

Je crus apercevoir la silhouette de Draco et mon instant d'inattention me valut d'être projetée sur le côté. Si je n'avais pas pu me raccrocher une la table, je serais sûrement tombée.

La table !

Bien sûr !

Il était particulièrement difficile de retrouver quelqu'un au milieu de tous ces gens plus grands que moi qui essayaient de quitter le camping le plus vite possible, oubliant au passage qu'ils pouvaient transplaner, _eux._

Je me hissai sur la table, priant Merlin, Viviane et Morgan que mon cousin se soit éloigné avec les autres et qu'il ne se soit pas blessé. Aucune tête blonde n'était en vue – ce qui était à la fois un bon et un mauvais signe – mais la raison de ce branle-bas se laissait deviner au loin.

A la lueur des quelques feux qui continuaient de brûler, je devinai que la plupart des gens couraient vers le bois, fuyant quelque chose qui traversait le pré dans leur direction, quelque chose qui émettait d'étranges éclats de lumière et lançait des détonations semblables à des feux d'artifices. Des exclamations moqueuses, des explosions de rire, des vociférations d'ivrogne me parvenaient sans que je comprenne ce qui pouvait être à la fois aussi drôle pour une partie des personnes et aussi terrifiant pour les autres.

Puis, une puissante lumière verte illumina la scène.

Une foule serrée de sorciers, avançant d'un même pas, la baguette magique pointée en l'air, traversait lentement le pré. Ils semblaient dépourvus de visages mais, en plissant les yeux, je compris que leurs têtes étaient recouvertes de cagoules.

Loin au-dessus d'eux, flottant dans l'air, quatre silhouettes se débattaient, ballottées en tous sens dans des positions grotesques. On aurait dit que les sorciers masqués étaient des marionnettistes et les deux silhouettes suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes de simples pantins animés par des fils invisibles qu'actionnaient les baguettes magiques. Deux des silhouettes étaient toutes petites. D'autres sorciers se joignaient à la troupe masquée, montrant du doigt avec de grands éclats de rire les quatre corps qui flottaient dans les airs. Des tentes s'effondraient sur le chemin de la foule en marche qui ne cessait de grossir à mesure qu'elle avançait. A plusieurs reprises, un sorcier cagoulé détruisit d'un coup de baguette magique une tente qui se trouvait sur son passage. Plusieurs d'entre elles prirent feu et les hurlements augmentèrent en intensité.

Les quatre malheureux qui flottaient en l'air furent soudain éclairés par une tente en flammes et j'eus envie de vomir quand je reconnus le moldu qui tenait le camping.

Les autres devaient donc être sa femme et ses enfants.

Mon sang quitta mon visage et mes jambes se mirent à trembler.

D'un coup de baguette magique, l'un des marcheurs fit basculer la femme la tête en bas. Sa chemise de nuit se retourna, laissant voir une culotte d'une taille impressionnante. Elle se débattit furieusement pour essayer de se couvrir pendant que la foule au-dessous criait et sifflait dans un déchaînement d'allégresse.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un percuta la table sur laquelle j'étais juchée et je fus violemment projetée au sol. Ma tête fit un bruit sourd sur la terre dure et je vis des étoiles danser devant mes yeux.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de tout à fait retrouver mes esprits, deux paires de mains m'aidaient à me redresser et Christopher était devant moi.

\- Tu vas bien, Ely' ?

Je grimaçai. Des Mangemorts étaient en train d'humilier des moldus à quelques centaines de mètres de moi.

Lucius Malefoy – parce qu'il était forcément parmi eux – et tant d'autres personnes que je croisais dans les soirées Sang-Purs étaient en train de s'en prendre à des moldus.

A des gens comme la famille de ma mère.

\- Alya ? Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Christopher se fit plus forte et plus insistante. Je m'obligeai à hocher la tête. Nous ne pouvions pas rester là.

Les deux paires de mains qui tenaient chacun de mes bras me hissèrent sur mes pieds et je me retrouvai face à deux jeunes hommes que je n'avais jamais vu.

Tous deux blonds, les épaules larges et un air un peu féroce, ils auraient sans doute pu passer pour deux frères jumeaux si plusieurs années ne les séparaient pas.

Le plus âgé dit quelque chose en bulgare à Christopher et mon ami acquiesça.

\- On ne peut pas rester là.

Tandis que les deux frères ouvraient le chemin dans la foule un peu moins dense que quelques minutes plus tôt, la main de Christopher retrouva mon poignet gauche, plus ferme encore qu'un peu plus tôt.

Une autre fois, je m'en serais agacée, mais ma tête tournait encore un peu, sans que je ne sache si je devais blâmer ma chute ou ce que j'avais vu depuis mon perchoir.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demandai-je quand même.

\- Björn et Hastein Lothbrok. Björn est le Caporal de ma compagnie et Hastein est son grand-frère.

Je savais que Björn avait donné des cours de combat à Christopher durant toute l'année précédente pour l'aider à être au niveau. Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi il était le Caporal de leur Compagnie vu la prestance qu'il imposait – et elle paraissait ridicule à côté de celle de son frère aîné –.

Avec de tels gardes du corps, nous gagnâmes les bois sans que personne ne nous bouscule. Les frères Lothbrok continuèrent toutefois leur chemin jusqu'à une petite clairière où étaient rassemblés beaucoup de personnes. Une trouée dans les arbres offrait un bon point de vue sur les terrains de camping où la sinistre procession continuait de progresser, brûlant des tentes et terrorisant ceux n'avaient pas encore réussi à se mettre en sécurité.

Toutefois, ils rencontraient désormais de la résistance si je me fiais aux nombreux éclairs de couleurs qui fusaient.

Les quatre moldus, eux, étaient toujours dans les airs et je me détournai du spectacle la gorge nouée.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Draco.

Christopher eut un sourire rassurant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin.

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelles sont les chances pour que son père soit là-bas, affublé d'une cagoule ?

Mon ami secoua la tête.

\- Justement.

Je ne compris pas sa réponse, mais il tourna la tête vers ses deux camarades de Durmstrang et le plus âgé des deux s'agenouilla à la fin de leur échange.

Je vis mon ami monter sur les épaules de Hastein à la façon d'un équilibriste, puis le jeune homme se redressa et Christopher se retrouva debout à presque deux mètres de hauteur. Tandis qu'Hastein tenait ses pieds pour l'aider à garder son équilibre, il scannait la foule avec attention, son point de vue imprenable.

Je le vis grimacer et mon cœur s'accéléra douloureusement.

Dans quel pétrin Draco s'était-il encore fourré ?

Quelques mots de bulgare furent à nouveau échangés et Hastein aida Christopher à sauter au sol.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ton cousin est avec Lady Malefoy. La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle vient droit sur nous et qu'elle a l'air furieuse.

Quelqu'un choisit le moment où il termina sa phrase pour illuminer le ciel de la Marque des Ténèbres.

**Vendredi 26 Août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Ce n'est pas JUSTE ! criai-je, les larmes au bord des yeux, tandis que Narcissa agitait sa baguette en direction des fenêtres pour s'assurer que je ne pourrais pas les ouvrir – comme si j'allais tenter de sauter par la fenêtre depuis le troisième étage –.

\- Ça n'en a pas non plus la vocation. Vu votre comportement de cette nuit, Draco, Christopher et toi semblaient penser que je suis votre bourreau tyrannique attitré. M'auriez-vous demandé de ressortir après le repas, je l'aurais autorisé. Vous avez filé en catimini en pensant que vous étiez privés de sortie, je pense que cette expérience vous aidera à faire la différence la prochaine fois. Tu ne quittes pas cette pièce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Maellyn, que cela te plaise ou non.

Je sentis ma magie crépiter le long de ma peau et je faillis délibérément relâcher le contrôle que j'avais réussi à gagner dessus, juste pour voir le masque de Narcissa se fissurer.

\- Je te déteste, sifflai-je à la place.

Elle hocha la tête, comme résignée.

\- Oui, j'avais cru le comprendre. Les Elfes t'apporteront tes repas aux heures habituelles. Nous reparlerons de tout cela, jeune fille.

Le regard sombre qui accompagna sa sortie ne l'émut pas plus que mes paroles. J'eus un cri de rage impuissant quand la porte se verrouilla dans un claquement sec.

Un tour sur moi-même m'apprit qu'aucune issue n'avait été négligée. Contrairement à mon ancienne chambre, il n'y avait pas de passage secret qui me permettrait de sortir – du reste, à ma connaissance –.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, ma chambre avait pris des allures de prison et c'était parfaitement injuste.

Après nous avoir retrouvés, Christopher et moi, Narcissa avait voulu partir sur le champ, jugeant que le rassemblement de sorciers était devenu trop dangereux, sans que je ne sache si elle faisait allusion aux sorciers masqués qui tourmentaient les moldus un peu plus loin, ou si elle craignait que nous ne devenions des cibles à notre tour. Elle avait tout d'abord transplané avec Draco, puis était revenue me chercher, terminant avec Christopher.

Nous avions ensuite eu le droit à une remontrance mémorable, parce que nous avions quitté la tente en pleine nuit sans la prévenir, qu'elle avait été terrifiée en trouvant nos lits vides quand la fête avait commencé à mal tourner, et que nous aurions pu être blessés ou peut-être même pire.

Nous avions été envoyés dans nos chambres respectives avec l'interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle s'assurerait à ce point que nous obéirions.

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne, mon cœur accéléra et ma salive devint amère dans ma bouche.

La dernière chose dont j'avais envie était d'être seule.

Je n'avais presque rien vu de l'attaque des Mangemorts – c'étaient forcément eux – sur les moldus du camping, mais j'avais l'impression que les images se répétaient derrière mes paupières à chaque fois que clignais des yeux ou que mes pensées s'égaraient.

Il y avait eu les rires et les acclamations de la foule, quand bien même deux enfants plus jeunes que moi tourbillonnaient dans les airs, et que des sorciers usaient de leurs pouvoirs pour tout détruire sur leur chemin.

Puis il y avait eu la Marque des Ténèbres et la panique s'était emparée de la foule.

J'en avais entendu parler à de nombreuses reprises depuis que j'étais toute petite, croyant d'abord qu'elle était le symbole des Sang-Purs à la façon dont Lucius en avait parlé à Draco, puis j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était surtout la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que son apparition était présage de mort.

Un des moldus avait-il été tué ? Ou un sorcier ? Peut-être qu'un Auror ou un membre du Ministère avait reçu un sortilège ?

Ou était-ce autre chose ? Etait-Il présent là-bas ?

Avait-Il retrouvé ses pouvoirs ?

Je déglutis puis j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains tremblantes, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ma respiration qui commençait à s'emballer. Déjà, mes jambes étaient trop tremblantes pour me porter. La douleur qui explosa au niveau de mes genoux quand je tombai eut au moins l'avantage de m'offrir une seconde de lucidité pour nommer la raison de la peur qui glaçait mes os, à la façon d'un Détraqueur.

Avait-Il retrouvé assez de pouvoir pour libérer Bellatrix Lestrange ?

Un sanglot passa mes lèvres et je ne pus que me rouler en boule, essayant de me faire aussi petite que possible – _essayant de disparaître dans le sol _– tandis que le monde commençait à tourner autour de moi.

Elle ne pouvait pas revenir. Elle devait rester là où elle était, crever là-bas, hantée par tous les fantômes de ses victimes.

Sous mes paupières, la Marque des Ténèbres précéda les images de mes cauchemars. La torture, la Magie Noire, le masque des Mangemorts.

L'omniprésence de Bellatrix Lestrange.

L'envie de vomir me coupa le souffle et je n'eus que le temps de me redresser avant que le liquide acide me donne l'impression que ma gorge venait de prendre feu, sans que cela ne réussisse à éloigner les images qui tournaient en boucle dans mon crâne.

Je ne voulais pas être Alya Lestrange, je ne voulais pas être la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange – _je n'étais pas la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange_ – et je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort.

Je m'éloignai à quatre pattes, mes gestes saccadés par les sanglots qui continuaient de déchirer ma poitrine, ma respiration sifflante et ma vision floue.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir me réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un, juste pour entendre des paroles rassurantes, même si je savais que rien ne pourrait me protéger s'Il la libérait, mais ma mère était morte, mon père était loin, ma famille moldue avait disparu et Narcissa m'avait trahie.

J'étais seule.

En atteignant la porte vitrée, j'appliquai la joue gauche contre le verre froid, essayant de me concentrer sur la sensation presque brûlante et sur le goût désagréable dans ma bouche. Ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine sembla épuiser le peu d'énergie qui me restait et je laissai les larmes me bercer.

Je fus réveillée par une sensation râpeuse et humide sur mon visage. Le goût dans ma bouche me donna l'impression qu'une bête y était morte, et ma gorge me sembla tapissée de verre quand je déglutis ma salive. Je m'obligeai à battre des paupières, mes yeux étrangement bouffis. Il me fallut une plusieurs secondes pour comprendre où je me trouvai et _pourquoi _je m'y trouvais.

Patty, l'Elfe de Maison, eut une sorte de sourire quand je croisai son regard. Elle passa le linge humide qu'elle tenait sur mon visage et la fraîcheur me fit grimacer.

\- Miss Alya n'aurait pas dû dormir par terre si Miss Alya est malade. Miss Alya aurait dû appeler un Elfe.

Je clignai des yeux, mon cerveau encore embrumé par les quelques heures de sommeil que j'avais glané. J'étais presque sûre que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars – c'était sûrement un miracle – et dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas bien dormi pour autant.

\- Patty a fait couler un bain pour Miss Alya parce que Miss Alya est gelée. Miss Alya doit se lever maintenant.

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, même si le sol de ma chambre n'était pas confortable et que les différentes douleurs provenant de mes muscles à chaque respiration m'apprirent que mon corps n'avait pas apprécié la position dans laquelle j'avais dormi. Patty ne me laissa pas le choix. Elle attrapa mes mains avec force et tira dessus, m'obligeant d'abord à me mettre à genoux, puis à me lever.

Le monde tourna sur lui-même et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

D'une secousse, Patty m'obligea à me reprendre et elle me conduisit dans la salle de bain, où la baignoire était déjà remplie d'eau fumante. Elle claqua des doigts pour retirer mes vêtements et m'aida à m'asseoir dans la baignoire. Elle ajouta ensuite différents sels de bain, créant une épaisse couche de mousse d'un violet profond autour de moi.

L'eau chaude délia mes muscles un à un, chassant le froid au creux de mes os, et je fermai les yeux en me laissant aller contre le bord de la baignoire.

Patty me secoua par l'épaule.

\- Miss Alya ne doit pas s'endormir ou Miss Alya risque de se noyer.

Elle me tendait un verre rempli d'une potion verte qui me rappela que le goût dans ma bouche était toujours aussi infâme.

\- Merci, croassai-je.

Pourvoir me laver les dents était encore plus agréable que le bain et je me sentis un peu plus réveillée. Patty me fit ensuite boire un grand verre d'eau, ce qui ne manqua pas de remuer mon estomac en signe de protestation, exactement comme au début de l'été, quand mon corps avait commencé à rejeter tout ce que je pouvais bien avaler.

J'eus un soupir lasse et décidai d'ignorer la sensation en espérant que mon corps comprendrait le message. Je me souvenais encore de mon état de faiblesse générale au début de l'été, quand garder les yeux ouverts étaient presque trop dur et que former une pensée me donnait l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser.

Si Bellatrix Lestrange était en chemin...

Un frisson remonta ma colonne, un nouveau spasme retourna mon estomac et je dus me forcer à déglutir la salive au goût amer.

Si Bellatrix Lestrange revenait, j'aurais besoin de toutes mes forces et de toutes mes capacités pour trouver une façon de lui échapper ou pour lui faire face si jamais cela échouait.

Elle ne ferait pas de moi une Mangemort.

Mon cœur accéléra, les souvenirs de mes cauchemars et de l'attaque de la nuit dernière voulurent m'engloutir, et je sentais la panique tapie dans chaque fibre de mon être.

Je serrai les dents et je me raccrochai à ma décision.

Elle ne ferait pas de moi une Mangemort. Alya Lestrange ne finirait pas masquée et Maellyn Black encore moins.

Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais j'arriverai à me sortir de ce piège, comme mon père avant moi, même si je devais m'enfuir comme il l'avait fait.

Contrairement à lui, je trouverai un moyen pour que Draco et Christopher me suivent.

-Miss Alya, tout va bien ?

Je sursautai, éclaboussant le sol d'une gerbe d'eau qui obligea Patty à reculer. Ses grands yeux verts globuleux – les mêmes que Dobby – me dévisageaient avec inquiétude, et elle triturait le bord de la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.

\- Ça va aller, Patty, soufflai-je. Merci de t'être occupée de moi.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Patty n'a fait que son travail, Miss Alya, et le travail de Patty est de prendre soin de ses Maîtres.

Je me forçai à sourire, même s'il devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

\- Tu vas dire à Lady Malefoy ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai ?

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, et je commençai à me demander si Narcissa ne lui avait pas ordonné de m'espionner – ce dont elle était capable –.

\- Lady Malefoy n'a pas ordonné à Patty de lui rapporter l'état de santé de Miss Alya. Patty peut oublier si Miss Alya le désire.

\- J'aimerais bien oublier, Patty.

Elle acquiesça puis me tendit la bouteille de shampoing parfumé à la rose.

\- Miss Alya devrait se laver les cheveux. Patty va mettre de l'ordre dans la chambre et réchauffer le petit-déjeuner. Miss Alya doit reprendre des forces.

Je n'avais pas faim du tout, et je craignais de vomir à nouveau si je mangeais, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le Médicomage Perrin était censé passer dans l'après-midi : je ne tenais pas à recevoir une autre leçon de morale.

En me lavant les cheveux, je réalisai que j'avais une belle bosse à l'arrière du crâne, souvenir de ma chute de la veille. Je revis les deux fillettes, haut dans les airs et complètement sans défense, dont le seul crime avait été de se trouver sur le chemin des Mangemorts.

Cette fois, ce fut la colère qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort. J'étais certaine que Lucius avait participé à l'attaque des moldus et, comme treize ans plus tôt, il ne lui arriverait rien !

Peut-être était-il temps que je commence à entretenir une correspondance avec Nymphadora Tonks ?

Je me promis de réfléchir à la question – Draco me haïrait si je dénonçais son père dans son dos et je ne pouvais pas le trahir – et quittai le bain dont l'eau était désormais à peine tiède.

Mon petit-déjeuner était constitué d'une tisane, d'une salade de fruits frais, d'un porridge au miel et de cinq doses de potions qui, pour une fois, ne me semblaient pas superflues.

Manger me vola toute ma concentration – les repas étaient devenus un concours de volonté avec mon estomac depuis le début de l'été – et je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que Patty était revenue.

\- Miss Alya, le journal.

J'hésitai avant de le prendre. Aucun des Elfes ne m'avait jamais proposé un exemplaire de _La Gazette, _qu'importe le moment de la journée. Les seules personnes qui le lisaient au Manoir étaient Lucius et Christopher...

Christopher !

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres, avant de se transformer en grimace en découvrant la une.

La Marque des Ténèbres – un serpent s'enroulant dans un crâne humain – s'étalait sur une demi-page, et j'étais soulagée que la photo ne soit pas en couleur.

_« SCÈNES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH »_

Quelqu'un – Christopher – avait souligné quelques lignes de l'article à l'encre.

_Si les instigateurs de l'attaque avaient adopté la tenue sinistre portée par Mangemorts durant toute la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ils se sont toutefois enfuis quand la Marque des Ténèbres a illuminé le ciel. Il est encore trop tôt pour dire s'il s'agissait du signe de la retraite – comme cela était le cas lors des attentats il y a treize ans – ou s'ils ont pris peur._

En tournant la page, je découvris un morceau de parchemin plié en deux.

_Ely',_

_J'espère que tu vas bien après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je sais que nous pensons tous les deux à ce que l'attaque peut bien signifier... Je ne sais pas si cela veut dire qu'Il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. J'espère que non. Je ne veux pas plus que toi être obligé de devenir Mangemort._

_On va trouver une solution, Ely, je te le promets._

_Je pense que ton cousin et Pansy ne manqueront pas de vouloir mener une enquête approfondie sur la question, aussi je veux tous les détails._

_Je suis désolé qu'on ne puisse pas se voir avant que je parte. J'avais préparé tout un monologue pour défendre Crystal une dernière fois avant que tu la revoies... J'en profite pour te rappeler que tu devrais attendre d'être sûre que c'est bien elle que l'on a vu à Londres, et que si c'est bien le cas, je suis de son côté. Elle a montré qu'elle était une amie de confiance depuis le début et, qui sait ? Sa présence au bar où a travaillé ta mère signifie peut-être qu'elle pourrait t'apprendre des choses sur ta famille. Réfléchis bien avant d'abattre ta colère sur elle._

_Je t'écrirai aussi souvent que possible. _

_Prend soin de toi, _

_Chris._

Je relus une deuxième fois le début de sa lettre, me raccrochant à sa promesse pour contenir mes peurs dans un seul coin de mon crâne. Je n'étais pas seule à refuser de me mettre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait Christopher, il y aurait sans doute Pansy et j'avais bien l'intention de convaincre Draco s'il n'était pas encore décidé.

Et rien ne permettait d'affirmer qu'Il était de retour.

La deuxième partie de la lettre de Christopher me tira un soupir. Crystal m'était sortie de la tête avec la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch – du reste, je m'étais obligée à ne pas y penser – mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que j'allais la retrouver dans moins d'une semaine maintenant, et si j'étais sûre d'une chose, c'était bien que j'étais en colère contre elle.

Je pensais qu'elle était une vraie amie, que je pouvais lui confier mes secrets et attendre la même chose en retour, alors qu'en réalité, elle m'avait menti depuis le début quand elle affirmait être Sang-Pur ! Combien d'autres secrets avait-elle encore ?

Depuis que je l'avais vue devant le _Hell's Angels, _j'avais l'impression que je ne la connaissais plus.

J'avais d'abord pensé ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole – ce qui marchait plutôt bien avec Narcissa, au moins la majorité du temps – mais Christopher et Pansy avaient réussi à me convaincre de faire preuve de tempérance, au moins pour en apprendre plus. Si Christopher semblait convaincu que je pouvais toujours lui faire confiance et que j'avais besoin d'une amie comme elle – et pas comme Deloris, Sven et Hadrian –, Pansy voulait surtout connaître toute l'histoire – j'avais l'impression qu'elle était fascinée par le fait que Crystal ait réussi à berner tout Serpentard –.

J'avais encore quelques jours pour décider de ce que j'allais faire la concernant, et de la façon dont j'allais procéder pour découvrir si, oui ou non, c'était bien elle que nous avions vu à Londres.

A la lumière de ce qui s'était passé la veille, j'étais toutefois obligée de reconnaître qu'elle avait peut-être eu raison de se faire passer pour une Sang-Pur. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, elle se serait retrouvée dans une situation au moins aussi délicate que la mienne.

Je passai la matinée dans une étrange torpeur. Les quelques heures de sommeil que j'avais grappillé étaient loin d'avoir été suffisantes, mais je craignais de me rendormir et d'être assaillie par les cauchemars. J'allumai donc la RITM sans rien apprendre de plus que ce qu'il y avait dans _La Gazette._ Au déjeuner, je me forçai à nouveau à terminer mon assiette, luttant un peu moins contre les spasmes de mon estomac.

A défaut de pouvoir trouver du réconfort auprès de Christopher et Draco, je ressortis la boîte contenant les affaires de ma mère que j'avais rangé dans mon placard. Enfiler son pull informe par dessus mon pyjama et relire les nombreuses lettres qu'elle avait envoyé à mon père pendant la guerre me remonta plus le moral que ce que j'aurais cru possible.

Quand le médicomage Perrin arriva pour sa visite, j'avais presque le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'ausculta avec soin, puis je dus monter sur sa balance.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu retrouves le poids que tu faisais au printemps, mais je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter des progrès que tu as fait ces deux derniers mois... Je vais écrire une lettre à Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle te suive de près.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et j'adressai un regard sombre au Médicomage Perrin. J'avais assez vu Madame Pomfresh l'année passée, je ne comptais pas devenir une invitée régulière de l'infirmière.

Le médicomage Perrin haussa un sourcil.

\- Je comptais me contenter d'une visite mensuelle, mais cela peut-être plus si tu insistes.

J'eus un soupir. Je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que son ton faussement mielleux était synonyme d'ironie, et qu'il était capable de demander à Madame Pomfresh de me voir toutes les semaines jusqu'à au moins Noël.

\- Je serai raisonnable, marmonnai-je finalement.

Il eut un sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je te redonne une prescription de potions jusqu'à Halloween et Madame Pomfresh avisera s'il est nécessaire de continuer après cela. J'insiste sur la prise de trois repas consistants tous les jours et tu as le droit de prendre autant de goûter que tu le souhaites. Et au moins huit heures de sommeil par nuit. Ton organisme est encore fatigué.

\- La nuit dernière a été agitée, lui rappelai-je.

Mes cernes étaient donc toutes fraîches et je n'avais pas été si fatiguée depuis des semaines.

Le Médicomage Perrin eut une grimace triste.

\- Oui, je me doute... Je pensais que ces temps-là étaient derrière nous. J'espère que les acteurs de cet acte horrible seront retrouvés. Ne te laisse pas miner par cette histoire, demoiselle. Tu es en sécurité ici.

J'étais certaine que Lucius faisait partie des terroristes – comme les appelait la RITM – et je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me faire subir le même sort qu'à ces moldus s'il apprenait la vérité sur mon identité.

Le seul endroit où je pourrais être en sécurité se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et rien ne m'assurait que je retrouve ma famille moldue avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne.

…

**Samedi 27 Août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Le silence au-dessus de table était étouffant. Après nous avoir enfermé dans nos chambres pendant plus d'une journée, Narcissa nous avait convoqués, Draco et moi, pour le déjeuner. Elle attendait sans doute des excuses concernant notre comportement lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais un seul regard échangé avec Draco m'avait rassurée sur ce point.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était que Lucius soit présent.

J'avais dû me fendre d'une révérence devant lui avant de prendre place à table, ce qui m'avait particulièrement coûté, quand la seule chose que je voulais vraiment faire était de lui cracher au visage, ou de le transformer en blatte.

Il m'avait semblé que même Draco n'était pas particulièrement ravi de voir son père, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'il le soupçonnait du même crime que moi.

Nous mangeâmes donc dans un silence parfait, les yeux rivés sur nos assiettes et j'espérai que notre punition serait au moins levée. Je voulais parler à Draco de ce qui s'était passé et avoir son avis concernant le retour ou non du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne serais pas contre un tour sur mon _Éclair de Feu _pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil et de la liberté des vacances.

Après que les desserts furent débarrassés par les Elfes, Lucius se racla la gorge. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de relever la tête. J'étais presque sûre que mon visage trahissait la haine qu'il m'inspirait, mais je ne pouvais pas – encore – lui hurler ses quatre vérités au visage.

\- Étant donné que vos listes scolaires sont arrivées ce matin, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous annonce la grande nouvelle.

Patty m'avait effectivement donné une lettre provenant de Poudlard ce matin. Je ne l'avais pas ouverte, comme si l'ignorer allait rajouter des jours entre la rentrée et moi. Je voulais quitter le manoir – être le plus loin possible de Narcissa et Lucius – mais je n'étais pas pressée pour autant de retrouver Poudlard – où je devrais mentir, tous les jours, et où j'allais devoir enquêter sur Crystal pour savoir si, oui ou non, elle cachait sa véritable nature depuis le début –.

\- Cette année, Poudlard va accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

J'eus un mouvement de recul. J'avais entendu parler du Tournoi, comme tout le monde. Il était suffisamment cité lors des différents rassemblement pour attester de la supériorité entre les écoles de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. La compétition avait toutefois été définitivement enterrée depuis plus d'un siècle quand les trois compétiteurs avaient trouvé la mort au cours de la deuxième épreuve.

\- Et bien, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'enthousiasme de votre part. C'est un événement historique !

Draco se racla la gorge et je ne sus décrypter son expression fermée.

\- J'ai du mal à me réjouir à l'idée de voir des gens de mon âge mourir, père.

A ma plus grande surprise, Lucius éclata de rire – celui qu'il utilisait toujours en société, même si je doutais qu'il en eut un autre –.

\- Toutes les mesures ont été prises pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas, Draco. Il faudra être majeur, par exemple. C'est une occasion unique pour vous de rencontrer des jeunes gens de bonnes familles et d'élargir votre réseau de connaissances. Sans compter qu'il y aura un bal à Noël.

Aux paroles de Lucius, je réalisai soudainement quelque chose d'essentiel.

Des élèves de Durmstrang allait venir à Poudlard.

Des élèves, parmi lesquels peut-être des _Lestrange _allaient venir à Poudlard, choisissant parmi toutes la première année où je devrais porter un masque que j'exécrais à longueur de temps.

\- Je compte bien entendu sur vous pour vous y comporter de façon irréprochable.

Le regard de Lucius croisa le mien et je refusai de détourner les yeux. Comment pouvait-il nous faire des leçons de morale quand il s'en était pris à des moldus, en public, moins de deux jours plus tôt ?

Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres et je relevai le menton, vérifiant au passage que mon Mur protégeait bien mon esprit. J'ignorai à quel point il était versé dans les Magies de l'Esprit, mais je préférai ne pas prendre de risque.

Même si la haine que je ressentais à son égard ne le surprendrait sûrement pas.

Finalement, il tourna la tête vers Draco.

\- Le bal de Débutante de Daphné Greengrass a lieu ce soir. Je compte sur toi pour être en bonne place sur son carnet de danse, Draco. Je dois retourner au Ministère. Une bonne après-midi.

Il n'avait pas passé la porte qu'un soupir m'échappa. J'avais complètement oublié le bal de Débutante de Daphné, et j'avais encore moins envie de m'y rendre qu'au début de l'été.

\- Votre présence à ce bal fait partie de votre punition à tous les deux. J'ai déjà choisi vos tenues et je n'attends rien moins que vos meilleures manières.

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Sommes-nous toujours prisonniers ?

Narcissa porta son verre de vin blanc à ses lèvres et prit son temps pour répondre.

\- Vous avez le droit de vagabonder dans le manoir, mais pas de Quidditch ni de sortie en balai pour aucun de vous deux. Vous allez devoir attendre le 1er Septembre pour retrouver votre balai.

\- Ce qui nous fait une raison de plus d'être impatient de retrouver Poudlard, siffla Draco avant de se lever. Viens, Maellyn.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je m'empressai de le suivre. Sans surprise, il s'arrêta devant sa chambre et me fit signe d'entrer.

Par habitude, je me laissai tomber sur son lit et il s'installa en face de moi, le visage grave.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé, à Christopher et toi ?

Je lui racontai le mouvement de foule, ma décision de repartir en arrière pour le retrouver, lui, ma chute, puis l'intervention des frères Lothbrok qui nous avaient accompagnés jusqu'au bois.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû retourner en arrière.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais fait ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand loues-tu mes décisions ?

J'eus un sourire. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, seulement je ne lui avais jamais reproché de toujours veiller sur moi... Ou pas vraiment.

\- Et toi ?

Il grimaça et détourna les yeux.

\- Marcus avait entendu parler d'une autre fête et vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser avec Christopher, alors je l'ai suivi. Mais je ne pensais pas rester longtemps et Marcus m'avait dit que c'était juste à côté ! Quand on a les rejoint, les moldus étaient déjà dans les airs et ils avaient l'air d'aller droit vers là où tu étais. J'ai voulu faire demi-tour, Ely', je te le promets, mais Marcus n'a pas voulu me laisser partir... Il...

Draco pâlit et continua de fixer ses poings serrés. Si j'avais pu voir ses yeux, j'étais certaine qu'ils auraient été brillants.

\- _Il_ quoi, Draco ?

Draco eut besoin d'encore un long moment.

\- Il m'a dit que mon père aimerait que je reste pour regarder. Il m'a dit que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait prévenu pour l'attaque.

Je posai une main sur son poing serré et j'attendis qu'il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Lucius est un Mangemort, Draco. Tu l'as toujours su.

Lucius ne s'en était jamais caché, allant jusqu'à lui montrer son masque gravé à la façon d'une tête de mort, se vantant auprès de Draco d'avoir été Son bras droit. Narcissa avait, elle, mis en garde mon cousin à de nombreuses reprises quand il se sentait obligé de commenter la naissance d'un sorcier en public. Le message était toujours le même : « ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que ton père ».

Draco ne pouvait pas plaider la surprise, même si j'imaginais que _savoir _et comprendre ce que cela impliquait étaient deux choses différentes.

Ses yeux devinrent brillants.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il prenait part aux attaques comme ça... J'ai toujours cru qu'Il le soutenait depuis le Ministère ou bien...

J'en perdis le contrôle sur ma mâchoire et je retirai ma main.

\- Parce que ça change quelque chose ?! Ce n'est pas grave qu'il soutienne quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer ma famille moldue tant que ce n'est pas lui qui se salit les mains ?!

Cette fois, Draco devint légèrement verdâtre sans que cela ne réussisse à m'émouvoir. Il était grand temps qu'il arrête de penser que son père était un demi-dieu !

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de retrouver sa voix.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est...

J'eus envie de le frapper.

Comment osait-il ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ?! J'ai cru pendant treize ans que mes parents étaient deux des plus cruels Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ils ont tué et torturé, Draco ! Et beaucoup de gens pensent que je deviendrai exactement comme eux, parce que je suis leur héritière ! Et le pire, c'est que ce que j'ai appris dans la Cabane Hurlante ne change _absolument _rien à ça !

Je me levai avant que la colère ne me vole le contrôle sur ma magie et qu'il se retrouve propulsé contre le mur de sa chambre ou étranglé par les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. En claquant la porte de ma chambre, je regrettai plus que jamais que Christopher soit déjà parti.

Parce qu'il aurait _compris._

…

**Mardi 30 Août 1994, Île Santa Cruz, Galàpagos.**

Le soleil se couchait sur le Pacifique, donnant l'impression que l'océan prenait feu. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable encore chaud et contempla le jeu des couleurs partout autour de lui. La mer montait peu à peu depuis un moment déjà, et il attendrait que les vagues viennent lui lécher les pieds pour partir.

Il voulait juste profiter de l'horizon dégagé une dernière fois.

Dans sa main droite, la lettre de Harry avait été le dernier signe qu'il attendait avant de prendre sa décision.

L'attaque qui avait eu lieu lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch par des Mangemorts nostalgiques avait été la première chose. La première guerre avait commencé comme ça, par des attentats lors de grands rassemblements de sorciers et des victimes moldues. C'était toutefois la première fois que les Mangemorts ne tuaient pas avant de transplaner.

Le retour de la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du Royaume-Uni avait été la deuxième chose. Au-delà du symbole, ça ressemblait à une preuve d'allégeance qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Un Mangemort plus dévoué que les autres était en liberté. Il avait d'abord cru que Pettigrow était derrière ça, puis Remus lui avait annoncé la dernière nouvelle inquiétante.

Bertha Jorkins, du Département des jeux et sports magiques, avait disparu en Albanie. La rumeur disait qu'elle se serait perdue sauf que, d'après Madelyn McGonagall, tout portait à croire que ce qui restait de Voldemort se trouvait en là-bas.

Madelyn était partie se renseigner sur place, et il avait promis à Remus d'attendre son retour pour décider si, oui ou non, la situation exigeait qu'il revienne au Royaume-Uni.

Tout avait changé une paire d'heure plus tôt quand la chouette blanche de son filleul s'était posée devant lui, l'air épuisée par son voyage.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Merci pour ta dernière lettre. Cet oiseau était énorme, il a eu du mal à se glisser à travers ma fenêtre._

_Ici, c'est comme d'habitude. Le régime de Dudley se passe assez mal. Hier, ma tante l'a surpris en train d'emporter en douce des beignets dans sa chambre. Ses parents lui ont dit qu'ils allaient lui supprimer son argent de poche s'il continuait comme ça et il s'est mis tellement en colère qu'il a jeté sa PlayStation par la fenêtre. Il s'agit d'une sorte d'ordinateur pour jouer à des jeux électroniques. C'était plutôt bête de sa part, maintenant il ne peut même plus jouer à Méga-Mutilation III pour se changer les idées._

_Pour moi, les choses vont bien, surtout parce que les Dursley sont terrifiés à l'idée que tu puisses revenir et les transformer en chauves-souris si je te le demande._

_Il s'est quand même passé quelque chose de bizarre ce matin. Ma cicatrice a recommencé à me faire mal. La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, c'était parce que Voldemort était à Poudlard. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se trouver près de chez moi en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu sais si les cicatrices provoquées par un mauvais sort peuvent encore faire mal des années plus tard ?_

_J'enverrai Hedwige te porter cette lettre quand elle reviendra. Elle est partie chasser pour le moment. Dis bonjour à Buck de ma part._

_Harry_

_PS : Si tu veux me joindre, je serai chez mon ami Ron Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Son père a réussi à nous avoir des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !_

Il avait bien failli s'envoler aussitôt. Il était loin d'être un spécialiste en maléfice, mais la cicatrice de Harry était la seule marque que lui avait laissé un Impardonnable, lancé par la main de Voldemort en personne. Qu'elle lui fasse mal quelques jours avant l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde était une trop grosse coïncidence.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore._

Il n'avait pas repensé à la Prophétie depuis des années, mais il avait tout de suite fait le lien. Et si son filleul pouvait sentir le retour de Voldemort grâce à sa cicatrice ?

Remus devrait en parler à Madelyn, et peut-être même à Dumbledore, pour savoir si cela était seulement possible, mais il ne prendrait pas de risque.

Au-delà des signes qui pointaient tous dans la même direction, il sentait que quelque chose de sombre approchait dans ses entrailles.

Si Voldemort revenait, Harry était en danger.

Et sa fille aussi.

Il s'envolerait pour le nord dès que la nuit serait tombée.

**Il avait deux promesses à tenir.**

* * *

**Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'il allait rester en sécurité, si ?**

**(1) « ****Vers le milieu du pré se dressait un extravagant assemblage de soie** **rayée qui avait l'apparence d'un palais miniature, avec plusieurs paons attachés à l'entrée »** _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, chapitre 7. (Vous connaissez beaucoup d'autres sorciers qui ont des paons ? Moi pas)._

**J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hâte d'avoir votre retour sur :**

**\- La réaction à froid concernant Crystal ****(perso, je suis team Christopher xD)**

**\- ******Lucius, ce connard raciste ******(il brille particulièrement dans ce chapitre)**

**\- Les nouvelles révélations sur Judy ****(allez qui est surpris·e ?)**

**\- Maellyn qui rend hommage à Judy comme elle le peut **(ça m'a rendu triste un peu – beaucoup – ).

\- **L'amitié entre Draco et Christopher **(que je trouve assez touchants, à leur façon).

\- **Christopher qui, une fois encore, est une star **(je vous laisse choisir entre la façon dont il cloue le bec de Lucius ou comment il assure la sécurité de Maellyn comme un chef. J'adore cet enfant).

\- **La fin chaotique de la coupe de Quidditch **(cette scène est toujours aussi horrible, je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse faire des choses pareilles à d'autres êtres humains).

**\- Les inquiétudes fondées de Maellyn concernant son avenir.**

Je prends encore les dons de câlins pour Maellyn cette semaine, parce que cette fin de mois d'Août était plutôt mouvementée aussi, et elle va avoir besoin de soutien pour affronter la rentrée!

**Les reviews marchent très bien pour illuminer ce (dé)confinement. Alors à vos claviers! **

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous et de vos proches.**

**Orlane.**

_Mis à jour le samedi 09/05/2020_


	5. Supernova : Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel. **Btw, Jo, Trans Rights are Human Rights. **

**Attention**: Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

Merci à **feufollet,** **Almayen, henrismh, mimi70,**** Sakhina, Tiph l'Andouille, Sun Dae V, Sout ****et**** latimia **pour leur review. Ca fait toujours plaisir !

Une spéciale dédicace (encore) aux copines d'écritures (AKA Malilite, AppleCheryPie, Aliete et Sun Dae V) parce que c'est toujours aussi super de pouvoir vous affronter en battle !

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous très bien, que le déconfinement s'est bien passé mais que vous restez prudent·e·s. **

**De mon côté, la vraie reprise aura lieu en septembre (si j'ai bien tout compris et si Jean-Mi ne change pas d'avis d'ici là xD). J'avoue que je suis assez soulagée parce que ça sentait la grosse galère annoncée cette histoire !**

**Dans tous les cas, je suis très contente d'avoir pu reprendre le chemin de la nature, surtout vu le beau soleil de ce printemps magnifique ! Pourvu que ça dure !**

**Sinon, niveau écriture, j'ai écris pas loin de 55k pendant le mois de mai sur le spin off – je crois que c'est officiel –, exclusivement grâce à mes deux idiots préférés du moment. Je termine encore un pseudo chapitre – oui, je suis foutue – et je vais sans doute retrouver Maellyn, en espérant que cette pause prolongée ne me l'aura pas trop vexée (la tournure des événements jouant en sa faveur, elle ne devrait pas trop m'en vouloir xD). Bref, mon cerveau a donc mis à profit ce confinement pour mijoter des trucs assez sympas, que j'ai assez hâte de vous montrer (même si, il faudra vous montrer patients...).**

**A part tout ça, nouveau chapitre, qui fait à nouveau partie de la catégorie point lourd de cette partie (et c'est loin d'être le dernier o.O). Je l'aime plutôt beaucoup, parce qu'il s'y passe plein de choses, et qu'il y a plusieurs scènes sympas dedans ! Enjoy ?**

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre 5  
**

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star _exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe. _

* * *

**Mercredi 31 Août 1994, Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. La lumière qui éclairait sa cellule lui apprit que le soleil était à peine levé et le bruit sifflant du vent le long des murs d'Azkaban semblait annoncer une énième journée pluvieuse. Elle resserra la couverture trop fine autour de son corps amaigri et se recroquevilla contre le mur à la recherche d'une chaleur qui n'existait pas ici.

Le pouvoir des trois Détraqueurs à sa porte ne lui laissait aucun répit et elle avait appris à engourdir ses pensées au maximum pour ne pas attiser leur appétit.

Désormais, le seul moment où elle avait l'impression d'être à peu près elle-même était quand les gardiens passaient dans les couloirs pour lui apporter une gamelle au contenu infâme.

Tout ça à cause de Sirius !

Son cœur s'accéléra et l'air siffla dans ses poumons. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui lui donna l'impression qu'une de ses côtes allait se briser à nouveau.

Cela faisait un an que le petit traître avait réussi à s'échapper et pour tout ce qu'elle en savait, il n'avait toujours pas été rattrapé. Ce n'était pas passé loin il n'y avait pas si longtemps et il fallait croire que sa bonne étoile avait su lui éviter le Baiser.

Comment, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et le seul côté positif était que cela lui laissait une chance de plus d'être celle qui mettrait fin à sa vie.

Et elle comptait bien faire preuve d'une cruauté sans pareil.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette promesse, l'enfermant dans un coin encore préservé de son esprit pour pouvoir s'y raccrocher à nouveau quand le désespoir serait trop grand, ou quand son corps menacerait de l'abandonner.

Sa survie ne tenait pas à grand chose : retrouver sa fille chérie, détruire Sirius Black, purger le monde de ceux qui n'étaient pas digne de porter le nom des Black et être à nouveau à Ses côtés. Elle ne quitterait pas ce monde sans avoir assisté à l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère où les sorciers seraient enfin là où ils méritaient d'être.

Abîmée en elle-même, elle comprit enfin ce qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur habituelle.

C'était une sensation très diffuse, la chaleur à peine perceptible, et peut-être que sans le froid des Détraqueurs, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Un léger crépitement le long de son avant-bras gauche.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent.

Elle dut lécher sa peau crasseuse pour exposer sa peau translucide à la lumière du soleil.

L'ombre était si ténue qu'elle aurait pu la prendre pour une hallucination – ce qui pouvait être le cas – mais elle reconnut la forme de Sa Marque.

Elle l'avait contemplée pendant des heures, tracée du bout des doigts une infinité de fois, admirant le contraste entre sa peau claire et le noir profond, savourant la façon dont sa magie se mêlait à la Sienne, chérissant par-dessus tout l'infime partie de Lui qu'Il avait placé en elle.

Son cœur s'accéléra, diffusant une chaleur qui partait de son avant-bras et qui se diffusait dans tout son corps à chaque battement, chacun plus fort que le précédant.

Son esprit s'éclaircit, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle avait réussi à lancer à Patronus au cœur d'Azkaban, sans baguette, et après des mois si affaiblie qu'elle avait cru mourir avant le prochain hiver.

_Il _allait revenir.

_Il _avait bravé la mort.

_Il _viendrait la chercher et, ensemble, ils allaient conquérir un monde qui Lui appartenait.

Le premier éclat de rire qui passa sa gorge avait déjà le goût de la liberté.

Plus tard, les Gardiens durent lui lancer un sortilège de Silence sans que cela ne ternisse l'euphorie dans lequel baignait son corps, restaurant ses forces un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Elle riait, son avant-bras serré contre elle, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

...

**Jeudi 1er Septembre 1994, King Cross, Londres.**

Sur le quai 9¾, rien ne semblait avoir changé par rapport aux deux années précédentes. L'énorme locomotive rouge était aussi rutilante que d'habitude et la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa cheminée transformait les passants en silhouettes fantomatiques qui semblaient parfois disparaître le temps d'un battement de paupière. Les cris résonnaient sous les hautes arcades, mélanges d'adieux lancés à des parents, de dernières recommandations pour l'année scolaire à venir, de pleurs des enfants trop jeunes pour partir ou énervés par le bruit, et de chouettes qui faisaient savoir qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout contentes d'être là quand elles auraient pu rejoindre Poudlard en volant.

Pourtant, rien ne ressemblait à mes deux premières rentrées. J'avais autant envie de partir pour quitter le manoir, Narcissa et Lucius, que de rester pour ne pas avoir à jouer un rôle dans lequel j'étais effrayée de me perdre, devant des personnes qui feraient sans doute de ma vie un enfer s'ils apprenaient la vérité.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je devrais aussi contenir la colère qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite à chaque fois que je repensais à cette fille que j'avais aperçu dans Londres, et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Crystal Malhorne.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Pansy avait pris le relais de Christopher pour me rappeler que je devais être sûre avant d'organiser son pugilat public. A la différence de Christopher, les raisons de Pansy étaient beaucoup moins charitables. Là où Chris soutenait que Crystal avait prouvé qu'elle était une très bonne amie, qui prenait mes intérêts autant à cœur que lui, Pansy m'avait rappelée que je ne devais pas sous-estimer Crystal, et qu'elle avait peut-être les moyens de m'entraîner dans sa chute si je révélais qu'elle n'était pas la petite Sang-Pure qu'elle prétendait être.

Les prochaines semaines allaient être interminables et je n'avais même pas encore assisté à mon premier cours.

Le coup de sifflet du conducteur se fit entendre et je pris une profonde inspiration pour rassembler mon sang froid et mon courage.

Je laissai Draco faire ses adieux à ses parents – la poignée de main avec son père me parut raide et il accepta de mauvaise grâce le baiser de sa mère –. Je me contentai d'une rapide révérence, à peine acceptable selon les critères du monde Sang-Pur, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de témoigner un respect infini aux deux personnes qui me faisaient face.

L'un était un Mangemort cruel qui aurait dû terminer en prison à la fin de la guerre, la deuxième était une menteuse éhontée et une manipulatrice sans vergogne.

Un an plus tôt, une part de moi ne comprenait pas tout à fait comment Narcissa Malefoy faisait pour supporter son mari au quotidien, mais j'avais eu tout le loisir de réaliser qu'ils étaient bien mieux assortis que beaucoup de couples du monde Sang-Pur.

\- Travaillez bien, tous les deux, dit Narcissa. Et profitez bien du Tournoi.

Draco hocha la tête et je me détournai, ajustant mon sac à dos sur mon épaule.

J'avais relégué celui que Narcissa m'avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ma première rentrée dans mon ancienne chambre au profit de celui de ma mère.

Le cuir était usé par endroit, sa forme n'avait pas l'élégance des pièces d'un maroquiné, mais j'avais l'impression de porter une armure.

Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour mener ma malle à travers le train sans y mettre le feu ou assommer quelqu'un avec. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais cachée dans le compartiment à bagages pour le trajet, mais ce n'était pas le plan que Pansy avait imaginé concernant Crystal, sans oublier les rumeurs qui accompagneraient ma descente du train à Pré-au-Lard.

J'étais toutefois décidée à me cacher derrière le manuel de Métamorphose de cette année et à faire semblant de dormir le reste du temps.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Deloris risquait de me faire subir ses bavardages. Je n'avais pas reçu une lettre de sa part de tout l'été et elle m'avait soigneusement évitée au bal de Débutante de Daphné. Elle ignorait sans doute que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de m'excuser.

Je verrais bien si elle admirerait toujours la force de caractère des Black une fois qu'elle aurait goûté à notre légendaire rancune.

J'étais la dernière à rejoindre le compartiment. Deloris tenait déjà salon : seul Sven semblait l'écouter si je me fiais au regard vague d'Hadrian.

Je serrai les dents avant de glisser mon regard vers Crystal. Elle semblait fascinée par ses ongles et je ne voyais presque rien de son visage. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient à peine plus longs que ceux de la fille de Londres. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour ravaler ma colère.

Cela commençait à faire beaucoup d'indices qui pointaient dans la même direction pourtant, j'entendais déjà Pansy en appeler à une coïncidence malheureuse.

_Pour une fois, fais preuve de patience, petite._

Je soupirai pour ce qui me sembla être la millième fois depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin, puis entrai dans le compartiment.

\- Alya ! On commençait à se demander si tu n'étais pas restée sur le quai !

Je crus rêver.

Deloris me souriait de toutes ses dents, il n'y avait aucune trace de rancune sur son visage et c'était comme si elle n'avait pas passé les trois derniers mois à me faire la tête.

J'ignorai pourquoi elle avait soudainement changé d'avis depuis samedi dernier, mais elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Si j'avais bien appris quelque chose cet été, c'était bien que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, encore moins de son amitié de façade. À la lumière des récents événements, je n'avais même plus à me forcer pour faire plaisir à Lucius en restant amie avec elle.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Oh. Aurais-je loupé des excuses, Deloris ?

Son sourire se crispa et je la vis rougir avec une très grande satisfaction. J'avais grandi avec Lucius Malefoy, j'avais appris une chose ou deux sur la façon d'humilier quelqu'un. Deloris avait bien besoin de redescendre sur terre.

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, j'haussai un sourcil. Si aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche dans la minute à venir, j'allais faire demi-tour et trouver un endroit tranquille. Non seulement personne n'allait troubler ma lecture, mais je pourrais en plus repousser le moment où j'allais devoir interroger Crystal.

Même si ce n'était pas exclu qu'elle me suive.

J'étais sur le point de pivoter sur mes talons quand Deloris se leva.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle, et cela sembla lui coûter de le reconnaître. Je te dois des excuses. Tu es mon amie depuis que nous sommes toutes petites et je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher d'être absente aux bals de l'été alors que tu étais malade. J'ai juste été blessée que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à moi à propos de ce qui s'est passé en juin et cela a obscurci mon jugement. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

\- Et par quel miracle es-tu parvenue à cette conclusion ? Tu ne m'as pas donné l'impression d'être rongée par les remords il y a quelques jours.

J'avais principalement passé la soirée avec Pansy, qui s'était échappée du bal de Daphné en partie parce qu'elle s'était encore fâchée avec sa mère, en partie parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Daphné, et surtout parce qu'elle préférait comploter et critiquer Draco plutôt que danser.

Nous nous étions installées dans un coin de la grande salle à manger du manoir Greengrass, des petits fours et une bouteille de champagne entre nous. Pansy avait été celle qui avait remarqué que Deloris semblait passer la soirée à me critiquer à qui voulait bien lui prêter une oreille.

Du reste, c'est ce que nous avions déduit de son air narquois et des nombreux regards qu'elle avait lancé dans notre direction.

Je ne pensais pas que ma réponse allait la mettre aussi mal à l'aise, mais la voir basculer d'un pied vers l'autre, son regard vissé sur ses chaussures, était encore plus satisfaisant que de la voir rougir.

\- Je... Ma mère m'a fait une leçon de morale ce weekend parce que Lady Malefoy s'est étonnée que nous n'ayons pas échangé de lettres durant l'été.

Ainsi, Narcissa avait intercédé. Cela ne m'étonna pas : même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Deloris, elle avait sans doute voulu m'éviter d'être à baguettes tirées pendant toute l'année scolaire avec elle, et sans doute jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Je pouvais me tromper, mais je savais très bien à quoi avait ressemblé la leçon de morale de Deloris : un rappel sur notre longue amitié, la nécessité de maintenir des liens forts avec la fine fleur de la société Sang-Pur et l'importance d'être bien considérée par la famille Malefoy.

Les excuses de Deloris étaient sans doute plus un acte diplomatique que sincères, ce qui résumait bien notre accointance.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, Deloris, mais ton comportement envers moi m'a blessée. Je ne suis pas sûre que les choses redeviendront comme avant aussi facilement.

Elle eut un sourire hésitant et fit une bonne démonstration d'humilité en s'asseyant sans insister. Sa mère avait vraiment dû se montrer intraitable pour qu'elle fasse la paix avec moi aussi facilement.

Je verrais bien ce qu'il adviendrait de tout cela et pour le moment, j'avais autre chose à penser. Je rangeai ma malle en silence et pris place à côté de Crystal, comme lors des autres trajets.

Elle haussa un sourcil, lança un regard en coin vers Deloris, et je devinai son sourire moqueur à la façon dont ses lèvres s'étirèrent brièvement.

Malgré mes doutes sur son identité, je compris parfaitement ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Quelque chose comme « je ne pensais pas que Deloris était capable de s'excuser, c'est un peu trop beau pour être complètement sincère ». J'eus un geste vague de la main qui la fit acquiescer.

Si j'étais obligée de faire semblant d'être son amie jusqu'à ce que je sois fixée, je pouvais au moins en profiter pour médire sur Deloris au creux d'une oreille acquise.

\- Tu t'es coupée les cheveux. Ça te va bien.

Crystal sourit largement.

\- Merci... Cela faisait partie de mon Initiation. J'ai eu du mal à m'y habituer.

Si nous n'avions été que toutes les deux, j'en aurais sans doute profité pour lui poser des questions. Je savais déjà qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dans les détails devant Deloris, Hadrian et Sven.

\- Tu as meilleure mine qu'avant l'été, Alya.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Apparemment, il ne me fallait pas un autre traitement que deux mois passés à dormir loin des Détraqueurs. C'est une bonne chose que Dumbledore ait refusé qu'ils gardent Poudlard cette année.

\- Vraiment ? Même après ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

Deloris éclata de rire avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Voyons, Crystal, cela aurait été exagéré, tu ne penses pas ? Le Ministère ne va pas prendre de telles mesures seulement parce que quatre moldus ont été un peu bousculés !

\- En plus, ça m'étonnerait que ces terroristes s'en prennent à Poudlard, renchérit Sven. Ils en ont après les moldus, pas après les sorciers.

L'ahurissement me laissa sans voix et la seule chose que mon cerveau semblait capable de faire était de rejouer ce que Deloris et Sven venaient de dire.

Crystal se remit plus vite que moi.

\- Oh, donc tant qu'aucun moldu n'a pas été tué, ce n'est pas si grave, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, son ton glacial.

Deloris fit un geste négligent de la main.

\- Ils ne se souviendront même pas de ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils l'avaient cherché ? Le gérant du camping avait l'air de poser beaucoup de questions d'après Hadrian. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait révélé notre existence ?!

Les mots de Deloris eurent l'effet d'une claque cinglante et je retrouvai mes moyens dans un sursaut.

\- J'ai vu deux fillettes suspendues dans les airs, Deloris ! Elles n'avaient même pas l'âge d'être à Poudlard, je doute qu'elles aient cherché quoique ce soit !

Elle se redressa et son air pincé me rappela presque le tableau de ma grand-mère, Square Grimmauld.

\- Les moldus sont fourbes dès leur plus jeune âge, Alya. Tu le sais très bien !

\- Non, je ne le sais pas ! Toi non plus, puisque tu n'as jamais fréquenté de moldus de toute ta vie !

\- Tu parles comme une traître au sang, Alya !

\- Peut-être que je préfère ça plutôt que parler comme une futur Mangemort !

Deloris croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait un honneur. Tu devrais le savoir, tu es la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.

Je faillis me pincer pour vérifier que je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner.

\- Ils sont en prison pour meurtre et torture ! Je ne vois pas à quel _honneur _tu fais référence.

Deloris eut une exclamation outrée, Sven me dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, et Hadrian avait plissé les yeux, comme si j'étais une énigme à résoudre.

Je pris conscience de la vitesse à laquelle mon cœur battait, du crépitement de ma magie le long de ma peau, et de l'envie de plus en plus pressante de leur hurler au visage tout le bien que je pensais du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts.

Je n'étais toutefois pas prête à être traitée en paria pour les cinq prochaines années.

\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, vous m'avez donné envie de vomir.

Je traversai les différents wagons à grandes enjambées, regardant à peine où j'allais, les paroles de Deloris et Sven se répétant dans mon esprit, et tout le reste de ma concentration occupé à ne pas vomir avant les toilettes.

Une main se referma sur ma main droite et la surprise me fit porter mon poing gauche au niveau de mon épaule pour me défendre. Draco eut un mouvement de recul et me relâcha aussitôt, les mains levées devant lui.

\- Ça ne va pas, Ely' ? souffla-t-il, à peine assez fort pour que je l'entende.

L'espace d'une seconde, je faillis lui répondre la vérité – de toute évidence, ça n'allait pas – puis je me souvins que j'étais fâchée avec lui pour la même exacte raison qui venait de me faire quitter mon compartiment.

\- Tu devrais poser cette question à Deloris. Je suis sûre que tu comprendras bien mieux sa réponse que la mienne.

Je me détournai avant de voir sa réaction et, heureusement, les toilettes étaient au bout du wagon. Personne n'y faisait la queue et je pus m'y enfermer.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus que le bruit des rails sous le train, plus fort qu'ailleurs. Mon visage enfoui dans mes mains, je me concentrai dessus en attendant que ma nausée passe.

Quand le danger fut éloigné, la possibilité de passer le reste du trajet ici était devenue très séduisante. Je ne risquai pas d'y entendre des horreurs, je n'avais pas besoin de passer pour la parfaite héritière Alya Lestrange – même si je venais de lamentablement échouer de ce côté-là, et en moins de dix minutes – et si j'avais eu mon manuel de Métamorphoses, j'aurais probablement passé un agréable voyage.

Toutefois, quelqu'un finit par frapper à la porte et je rouvris les yeux avec un soupir. Je passai un peu d'eau sur mon visage pour atténuer la rougeur que ma colère avait causé et faire disparaître la sueur froide qui avait perlé à la base de mon front.

Il y avait la queue devant les toilettes et j'eus une grimace d'excuse pour la cinquième année qui m'adressa un regard sombre.

Au bout de la file, il y avait aussi Crystal, son sac sur une épaule et le mien à ses pieds. Elle me le tendit quand j'arrivai à son niveau.

\- Allez, viens, il reste de la place dans les wagons communs.

Les wagons communs – ceux dépourvus de compartiments – se situaient tout au bout du train, juste avant les wagons à bagages. Selon les années, ils étaient soit déserts, soit pris d'assaut par des septième années qui voulaient donner un accent festif à leur dernier voyage vers Poudlard. Cette année, ils semblaient surtout être le refuge de beaucoup de premières années qui n'avaient pas osé s'installer dans un wagon avec des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Deux sièges étaient libres dans un coin dépourvu de fenêtre et je me calai contre le mur, espérant un peu que personne ne me remarque.

J'étais bien contente de ne plus avoir à supporter Deloris pour le reste du trajet, mais si Alya Lestrange était vue ici, cela n'allait pas manquer de faire jaser.

Après ce que j'avais dit à Deloris, il était peut-être un peu tard pour me soucier des rumeurs...

Je sortis mon livre de Métamorphose et je ne tardai pas à être parfaitement absorbée par ma lecture. C'était déjà la cinquième fois que je relisais le _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_et, malgré tout, le chapitre sur les Animagi ne manquait pas de me fasciner.

Avant que je ne sache que mon père avait réussi à devenir un Animagus, seul, et de façon illégale, c'était tout le processus qui m'avait subjuguée – et toutes les questions théoriques qui en découlaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre – mais il y avait quelque chose en plus depuis juin dernier...

J'eus un soupir.

McGonagall n'accepterait sans doute jamais de me guider dans cette entreprise-ci. J'ignorais encore si nous allions continuer nos séances particulières à la rentrée, ou si tout cela aussi avait fait partie de son mensonge. Après tout, elle savait, elle aussi, et elle ne m'avait rien dit.

L'arrivée du chariot de friandises me coupa dans mes réflexions et je me contentai de quelques patacitrouilles et de bonbons à la menthe poivrée.

\- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir faim avec ça ?

Comme d'habitude, Crystal avait presque acheté un peu de tout et son sac à dos débordait littéralement de bonbons.

\- Ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler tout à l'heure. Ils m'ont _vraiment_ donné envie de vomir.

\- Je ne te savais pas si acquise à la cause des moldus, dit-elle avant de décapiter sa Chocogrenouille d'un coup de dents.

\- Je ne leur ai jamais souhaité de mal. Nos mondes sont différents, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il y en a un meilleur que l'autre.

Elle me lança un drôle de regard mais s'abstint de commentaire.

Je faillis relancer la conversation, afin de pouvoir glisser quelques unes des questions que Pansy avait passé les deux dernières semaines à imaginer, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer les espionnes. En moins d'une heure, j'avais réussi à me disputer avec Deloris et Sven, et j'avais envoyer paître mon propre cousin dans la foulée. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de rajouter Crystal à cette liste d'ici le grand buffet de rentrée.

Je reportai donc mon attention sur mon paquet de Patacritrouille, essayant de savourer le goût acide sur ma langue pour oublier que mon estomac était encore parcouru de spasmes désagréables.

Mis à part le coup d'éclat qui en avait marqué le début, ce fut sans doute le trajet le plus calme que j'avais connu. Je lus la moitié du manuel de Métamorphose, griffonnant quelques questions sur un morceau de parchemin par habitude, puis je finis par commencer à somnoler en milieu d'après-midi, ce contre quoi je n'essayai même pas de lutter. Quand Crystal me réveilla, le soleil était bas dans le ciel, signe qu'il était temps d'aller récupérer nos capes avant que notre arrivée imminente ne rende la traversée du train impossible.

Dans le compartiment, Deloris m'ignora royalement, Sven fit mine d'être absorbé par son magazine de Quidditch, et Hadrian sembla plusieurs fois sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser.

A Pré-au-Lard, l'ouverture des portes du train fut salué par un puissant coup de tonnerre et je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête, tout en me maudissant de ne pas avoir pris ma cape de mi-saison. Elle était plus chaude et le sortilège qui la rendait imperméable avait été pensé pour les déluges écossais. Sans me soucier de savoir si Crystal me suivait, je courus en direction des calèches, priant pour ne pas être complètement trempée et ne pas attraper froid avant même que les cours aient commencé.

Quand la portière de la calèche se referma sur moi, j'avais évité le pire, mais j'avais hâte d'arriver à Poudlard pour me réchauffer dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tiens, petite. Le hasard fait les choses drôlement bien.

Je relevai la tête : Pansy, Millicent et Tracy me faisaient face, tandis que Crystal avait apparemment réussi à me suivre.

\- Tu aurais pu venir me dire bonjour, Lestrange, siffla Pansy.

\- Et tomber sur mon cousin ? Merci mais non merci.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier qui me fit craindre le pire.

\- Il paraît que tu t'es disputée avec Yaxley et que tu t'en aies pris à lui sans raison ?

Je fis claquer ma langue.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas tous les détails, Pansy.

A la façon dont elle fronça les sourcils avant de les hausser, je compris qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi je faisais référence.

Deloris aurait-elle fait preuve de discrétion ?

Il s'agissait d'une telle première que je faillis éclater de rire, avant de comprendre la raison d'un tel miracle : sa mère avait dû se montrer _très_ insistante.

\- Je te raconterai, dis-je finalement.

La promesse d'une histoire croustillante sembla lui faire oublier sa rancune quant à mon manque de politesse.

\- J'en conclus que ton cousin ne s'est toujours pas excusé de sa stupidité ?

\- Non.

Draco et moi avions passé les derniers jours de vacances sans nous adresser la parole. Je lui en voulais encore pour ce qu'il avait dit sur l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et, comme souvent, il refusait d'essayer de comprendre en quoi il s'était montré insensible. Il faudrait sans doute que Pansy lui explique plusieurs fois sa bêtise avant qu'il ne consente à s'excuser, ce qui prendrait plusieurs semaines.

L'avantage était qu'il allait m'épargner tous ses bavardages de rentrée concernant Harry Potter et sa critique approfondie du nouveau professeur de Défense.

\- Draco m'a parlé du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, reprit Pansy quand la calèche commença à bouger. C'est vrai ou il affabule une fois de plus ?

\- C'est son père qui nous en a parlé donc je pense que c'est vrai.

\- C'est quoi, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Je me tendis à la question de Crystal. Un an plus tôt, j'aurais mis son ignorance sur le compte de ses origines Sud Africaines, mais c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'elle avait grandi dans le monde moldu.

\- C'est une compétition entre les trois plus grandes écoles européennes : Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Elle avait lieu tous les cinq ans à une époque, jusqu'au jour où les trois champions sont morts lors de la deuxième épreuve. Ça a un peu refroidi tout le monde...

Crystal haussa les sourcils.

\- Et ils remettent cette folie au goût du jour parce que ?

Pansy échangea un regard avec Millicent.

\- Ça fait plus d'un siècle que Beauxbâtons, Poudlard et Durmstrang ne se sont pas affrontés, répondit Millie. Ils souhaitent sans doute pouvoir dire qui est la meilleure école.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Il y a ce genre de compétitions en Afrique, Crystal ? demanda Pansy, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

_Bien sûr._

Crystal ne fut pas décontenancée.

\- Uagadou est la plus prestigieuse école d'Afrique, alors elle n'a pas vraiment besoin d'asseoir sa domination encore plus. Toutefois, beaucoup de sorciers apprennent la magie auprès des Aînés, qui les initient aussi aux secrets de leur clan. A chaque fois que les Sages prédisent une éclipse au-dessus d'une partie de l'Afrique, les clans s'y retrouvent et les meilleurs guerriers s'affrontent. Le clan qui remporte le tournoi doit alors accueillir un enfant de chacun des autres clans pour l'instruire.

\- Tu ne nous as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais venue à Poudlard...

Un sourire étrange étira les lèvres de Crystal.

\- C'est parce que c'est un secret.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'en apprendre plus, mais la calèche s'arrêta et Crystal ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre le château. Je laissai Millicent et Tracy passer devant moi.

\- Bien essayé.

\- Oui, si je veux que le travail soit fait, je crois que je ne peux que compter que sur moi-même. Elle est toutefois très douée.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu être découragé par la tâche, mais il me sembla que Pansy semblait ravie par la tournure des événements.

Comme si elle avait enfin trouvé un défi à sa hauteur.

Je me dépêchai de monter les marches qui me séparaient d'un abri providentiel mais je fus stoppée net par la masse d'élèves agglutinée devant les portes du château.

\- Pourquoi personne n'avance ? On va être trempés !

J'étais presque obligée de crier pour me faire entendre et ce fut un Serpentard de septième année – dont la taille lui permettait de dominer presque tout le monde – qui me répondit.

\- Peeves lance des bombes d'eau sur tous ceux qui entrent. McGonagall est en train de régler le problème.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de resserrer les pans de ma cape autour de moi et de prendre mon mal en patience, même si je trouvais mes camarades particulièrement stupides.

Peeves serait sans doute incapable de nous viser tous si nous entrions en masse, mais avec les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sur nous, le résultat serait le même.

Bien entendu, le sol était glissant et nos chaussures maculées de boue n'aidaient en rien. Heureusement, la table des Serpentards était la plus proche et je me laissai tomber à côté de Crystal avec un grognement qui la fit rire.

\- Tu avais oublié les charmes de l'Ecosse ?

Mon regard noir lui fit rouler les yeux. Elle fit un geste étrange avec ses mains – une sorte de huit, puis un geste sec du poignet – et j'eus soudainement beaucoup moins froid. Un regard sur mes vêtements m'apprit qu'ils étaient secs. Je relevai la tête pour la remercier, mais une grimace contrite déformait ses lèvres, et elle ne me semblait pas adressée.

Derrière moi, Théodore Nott était figé, ses vêtements aussi trempés que s'il avait reçu une des bombes à eau de Peeves et il fixait Crystal comme s'il essayait de la tuer par la seule force de son regard.

Elle finit par se racler la gorge.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Nott. Il s'agit d'un très regrettable accident.

Il serra les dents puis sortit sa baguette pour se sécher, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et mon regard croisa celui de Crystal.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, incapable de nous retenir, ni même d'être discrètes. Je sentis bien vite des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je dus enfouir mon visage entre mes bras pour me soustraire aux regards appuyés dans ma direction, comme si l'héritière Lestrange n'avait pas le droit de rire en public.

Au bout de trois essais – qui se terminèrent tous de la même façon : un regard entre Crystal et moi – nous réussîmes enfin à retrouver notre calme. Les premières années étaient déjà alignés devant la table des professeurs et le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret.

Il y eut un long silence, puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche.

Le Choixpeau commença à chanter.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
__Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?  
Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison._

La Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements et je m'y joignis, même si c'était d'une façon à peu mécanique. L'euphorie de mon fou rire se dissipait de plus en plus vite tandis que je me revoyais à la place des premières années, seulement deux ans plus tôt, à attendre mon tour pour être Répartie.

Puisque j'avais terminé à Serpentard, ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, moi la première, je n'avais repensé à ce que le Choixpeau m'avait dit ce soit-là.

_Hummmm, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir dans la tête d'une Lestrange... Tu m'as tout l'air d'être un curieux mélange, ma chère petite. Oui, il y a de l'entêtement, et tellement de fierté... Du courage aussi. _

Qu'avait-il vu au fond de mon cœur, ce soir-là ? La fille de Sirius Black et Judy Adler ? Ou s'était-il laissé berné par mon nom comme toute la société sorcière avant lui ? Je ne doutais pas d'être entêtée et de souffrir de temps en temps de la fierté des Black, mais de quel courage parlait-il ?

Aurais-je vraiment pu aller à Gryffondor ?

Mon regard parcourut la longue table des rouges et or, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait me ressembler parmi eux, quand bien même j'en connaissais très peu, et seulement de nom. Je repérai la tête couronnée d'épis d'Harry Potter, un garçon aux côtés duquel j'aurais pu grandir, dans une autre vie. De tous les Gryffondors, il était sûrement celui qui incarnait le plus les valeurs du Fondateur, et je doutais d'avoir quoique ce soit de commun avec lui.

Pritchard, Graham, fut envoyé à Serpentard et je repris les applaudissements de ma maison pour compenser le silence assourdissant des trois autres tables.

En regardant autour de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si un seul d'entre eux me ressemblait aussi. Je n'étais certainement pas habitée par l'ambition qui caractérisait ma maison, je ne passais pas mon temps à imaginer des intrigues, et la seule chose qui me raccrochait aux attentes de Salazar était peut-être ma loyauté.

Pour tout ce que j'en savais, je n'avais peut-être rien à faire ici.

_\- Regarde-mieux, Choixpeau. Je suis faite pour Serpentard._

Si j'avais su la vérité, deux ans plus tôt, aurais-je demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Serpentard malgré tout, ou l'aurais-je laissé décider pour découvrir ce que je valais vraiment ?

Crystal passa une main devant mes yeux et haussa les sourcils quand je revins à moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, je réfléchissais...

Je me servis en purée, choux de Bruxelles et rosbif. La vue de mon assiette pleine tira un spasme à mon estomac, mais je m'obligeai à manger quand même, sachant pertinemment que le médicomage Perrin n'avait pas oublié de prévenir Madame Pomfresh, et qu'il n'était pas exclu qu'elle veuille me voir bien avant la fin du mois.

Sauter deux repas la même journée serait une preuve de bêtise.

Crystal attendit que les desserts apparaissent pour tenter de discuter.

\- Tu penses que Deloris va nous ignorer au dortoir, ou qu'elle va exiger des excuses ?

Je passai une main lasse sur mon front. J'avais presque oublié ce détail. Contrairement à tout l'été, Deloris n'allait pas rentrer chez elle après s'être montrée particulièrement désagréable, mais j'allais la retrouver dans notre dortoir, et chaque jour qui suivrait après ça.

\- Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est elle. Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle a l'air de vouloir que nous redevenions amies.

\- J'ignorais que vous vous étiez disputés avant les vacances.

\- Tu connais Deloris. Il ne faut pas grand chose pour qu'elle prenne la mouche. Le côté positif, c'est que j'ai été épargnée par son habitude de me faire un point sur tous les ragots qui fleurissent pendant l'été dans le monde Sang-Pur.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à expliquer par le menu tout ce que me reprochait Deloris depuis juin dernier. Notre dispute de ce matin ne servirait qu'à allonger une longue liste qui n'en resterait probablement pas là.

Si je n'avais jamais été très intéressée par mon rôle de parfaite petite héritière, j'en haïssais désormais chacun des aspects, et je ne comptais faire que le minimum pour que les gens continuent à penser que j'étais Alya Lestrange.

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour se lever. La rumeur des discussions s'éteignit presque aussitôt et on n'entendait plus que le gémissement du vent et le martèlement de la pluie sur les vitres et le toit de la Grande Salle.

\- Et voilà ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent.

\- Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Un peu plus loin, je ne pus louper l'exclamation outrée de Draco, lui qui avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à s'entraîner.

\- Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée.

Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs.

Je plissai les yeux, certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans réussir à me souvenir de qui il s'agissait, ni quand j'avais bien pu le croiser.

Un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et claudicant.

Un nouvel éclair traversa le plafond magique et illumina le visage du nouveau venu.

Je déglutis.

Il était bardé de cicatrices, un morceau de son nez manquait et son œil gauche ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Miss Ross.

J'eus la désagréable impression qu'il resta fixé sur moi pendant une fraction de seconde et je détournai le regard.

Alastor Maugrey.

Je ne l'avais croisé qu'une fois, et je ne devais pas avoir huit ans. Les Aurors avaient fouillé le manoir, à la recherche d'artefacts interdits. Draco et moi – enfin, surtout Draco – avions voulu les espionner pour en apprendre plus, mais Fol-Oeil nous avait repérés au bout de cinq minutes, puis nous avait immobilisés d'un sortilège.

_\- Ça ne se fait pas d'espionner des Aurors en plein travail, les mioches. Je pourrais vous arrêter si je le voulais._

_\- Mon père ne vous laissera pas faire !_

_\- Ton père et moi, on est des vieilles connaissances, je suis sûr qu'il fera profil bas, ou il retournera dans les cellules du Ministère. Je pourrais même m'arranger pour retrouver celle qu'il occupait il n'y a pas encore si longtemps. Maintenant disparaissez !_

J'ignorai encore comment Draco avait trouvé le courage – et l'impertinence – de lui répondre, parce que j'avais été terrifiée. Par ses cicatrices, son bout de nez manquant, son sourire inquiétant, son air dur et son œil magique.

Fol-Oeil échangea quelques mots avec Dumbledore puis prit place à la table des professeurs, sur la dernière chaise libre. Il commença à manger, reniflant avec méfiance ce que contenaient les plats avant de s'en servir une part.

\- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

J'en perdis le contrôle sur ma mâchoire. Maugrey, professeur ?

\- Tu penses qu'il a obtenu ses cicatrices parce qu'il est incompétent, lui aussi ? me demanda Crystal.

\- Non... C'est un ancien Auror. Je doute qu'on puisse lui reprocher de ne pas savoir de quoi il parle.

Le visage de Crystal s'illumina.

\- Ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle !

Je n'étais pas certaine d'être de son avis, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Lockhart, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Si je me fiais aux applaudissements peu nourris, la majorité des élèves semblaient aussi mitigés que moi.

Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit Dumbledore, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

\- Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux Weasley, brisant le silence étrange qui s'était installé avec l'arrivée de Fol-Oeil.

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé.

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar...

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

\- Heu... c'est vrai..., dit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de... Où en étais-je ?

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille le rappel historique sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et je n'étais pas la seule à la table des Serpentards. La promesse de mille Gallions et d'une gloire éternelle semblait intéresser beaucoup de mes camarades, des verts premières année au Préfet de cinquième année dont j'ignorai le prénom.

Je glissai un regard vers Draco mais mon cousin semblait plutôt résigné, étant donné que nous savions que seuls les élèves majeurs seraient autorisés à participer. Je ne doutais pas qu'il aurait tenté sa chance autrement, juste pour avoir une opportunité de briller plus fort que Potter autre part que sur le terrain de Quidditch, dont les portes lui seraient fermées cette année.

\- Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il — ou elle — aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Un vacarme sans nom suivit la fin du discours de Dumbledore, et je dus à nouveau faire preuve de patience pour pouvoir passer les portes de la Grande Salle, puis atteindre l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Même si j'avais dormi dans le train, je ne rêvais plus que de retrouver mon lit.

Sauf que je devrais sans doute affronter Deloris avant cela, et que j'avais aussi besoin d'une douche pour me débarrasser de la crasse du voyage.

Crystal donna le nouveau mot de passe – _Facta, non verda –_ sans que je ne sache vraiment à quel moment elle en avait pris connaissance.

Jin Wan était déjà dans le dortoir, occupée à décorer son coin avec de nombreuses photos. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux pendant l'été, faisant le choix d'une frange, et quelques mèches rouges tranchaient singulièrement avec ses cheveux noirs.

\- Bonjour les filles ! Vous avez passé un bon été ?

\- Excellent pour ma part, répondit Crystal. Très enrichissant.

\- J'ai été pas mal malade, mais au moins, je me suis bien reposée, dis-je, me tenant à la version officielle que Narcissa avait chanté tout l'été. Et toi ?

\- Je crois que c'était le meilleur été de toute ma vie !

Jin entreprit de nous raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces deux derniers mois – un stage de danse, un voyage en Italie et le tour de sa famille – et je laissai Crystal faire la conversation pour nous deux. Dès que l'occasion se présenta, je m'excusai en direction de la salle de bain. Une douche chaude me fit oublier celle écossaise à mon arrivée, et je me contentai de rassembler mes cheveux en une natte lâche. Mes boucles ne vaudraient pas celles obtenues avec des papillotes, mais j'avais comme perdu toute patience pour l'exercice au cours de l'été.

Pansy n'avait pas manqué de me dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de ma décision – elle qui avait toujours soutenu que les anglaises étaient ringardes depuis au moins cinquante ans – et cela avait semblé agacer Narcissa au plus haut point.

Deloris avait finalement rejoint le dortoir et elle me lança un drôle de regard que je ne sus décrypter. Elle reporta bien vite son attention sur ses affaires, puis se glissa à ma place dans la salle de bain.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit avec un bâillement qui me laissa les yeux humides et bien décidée à ne pas traîner pour fermer les rideaux.

Crystal me rejoignit toutefois, un objet emballé d'un tissu d'un bleu profond.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire, Alya.

\- Merci, Crystal, répondis-je avec un sourire automatique, celui qui satisfaisait Lucius quand nous étions en société.

Recevoir un cadeau de sa part, alors qu'elle mentait peut-être, ou qu'elle jouait à être mon amie pour obtenir les bonnes grâces des Malefoy et des Lestrange, aurait dû m'irriter au plus haut point. Il était dix heures passées, je ne rêvais que de m'envelopper dans ma couverture jusqu'au lendemain, mais je devais pourtant faire une représentation supplémentaire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Crystal tant que je serais pas sûre.

Pourtant, elle semblait particulièrement impatiente de me voir déballer mon cadeau, comme si elle était certaine d'avoir fait un excellent choix et qu'elle avait attendu ma réaction tout l'été.

Il s'agissait d'une sculpture en bois, à peine plus grande que ma main, et taillée en forme d'une fleur que je ne sus reconnaître. L'artiste s'était donné la peine de reproduire chaque détail avec soin, ce qui donnait l'impression que les pétales de la fleurs allaient bouger si je soufflais dessus.

\- C'est une fleur de Protéa, la plus belle fleur d'Afrique du sud. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Elle enveloppa ma main gauche de la sienne, et dévissa le cœur de la fleur avec délicatesse.

\- On appelle ça une Gees Boks. Un coffret à esprit. Si tu as une pensée qui te gène, un souvenir que tu souhaites oublier ou un cauchemar qui te hante, il te suffit de l'écrire sur un morceau de parchemin, puis tu le froisses et tu l'appliques sur ton front.

Crystal appliqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, le morceau de papier coincé entre ses index, et le bout de ses doigts touchant l'endroit au milieu de son front.

\- Il faut que tu imagines que le papier absorbe ce qui alourdit ton esprit. Ensuite, quand tu as terminé, tu mets le feu au morceau de parchemin, tu le mets dans la Gees Boks, et tu le refermes. Le bois va emprisonner ce que tu souhaitais oublier et cela ne te dérangera plus. Les Aînées de mon clan l'ont bénie, j'espère que cela t'aidera.

C'était la deuxième fois seulement que Crystal m'offrait quelque chose pour mon anniversaire, mais comme le bracelet l'année dernière – que Pansy m'avait fait promettre de porter aujourd'hui et aussi souvent que possible jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tiré les choses au clair –, elle s'était donnée du mal pour me trouver quelque chose d'une très grande élégance, et qui pouvait m'aider.

_Tu serais stupide de tourner le dos à une telle amitié, Maellyn._

Je secouai la tête pour éloigner la voix de Christopher – j'allais peut-être tester la Gees Boks dès maintenant – et je plongeai mon regard dans celui brun de Crystal, paré d'or avec le reflet des bougies.

\- Merci, Crystal. C'est un magnifique cadeau.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, mais j'eus l'impression que c'était plus pour dissiper son émotion.

\- Je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'aider en Occlumentie. Après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute si tu as perdu en endurance...

Il me faudrait sans doute plusieurs mètres de parchemins si je souhaitais me débarrasser de toutes les pensées parasites qui m'empêchaient de me concentrer ces derniers temps.

\- C'était un accident. Et j'aurais dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, en plus...

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Deloris choisit cet instant pour sortir de la salle de bain, ses cheveux enveloppés dans ce qui semblait être une serviette en soie – sûrement la dernière invention de _Sorcière Hebdo _–. Crystal m'offrit une dernière grimace avant de rejoindre son lit, et je déposai la Gees Boks sur ma table de chevet, juste à côté de la photo de Draco, Christopher et moi.

Il me sembla que l'image de mon meilleur ami me lançait un de ses regards supérieurs, de ceux qui signifiaient qu'il avait raison et que je ferais bien de l'écouter, mais c'était sans doute un tour joué par la lumière.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Pansy allait être de cet avis. Je fermai mes rideaux avec un soupir : j'allais avoir besoin de toute l'énergie possible demain.

…

**Vendredi 2 Septembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Il me fallut de longues secondes pour comprendre où je me trouvais quand j'échouai à reconnaître le ciel de lit qui me surplombait.

Celui de mon ancienne chambre avait été un camaïeu de roses, celui de ma nouvelle chambre représentait les grandes constellations...

Des serpents brodés d'argent ne pouvaient signifier que Poudlard.

Un coup d'oeil à mon réveil m'apprit qu'il était à peine six heures du matin, et que je pouvais me rendormir pour une bonne heure, presque deux si je décidais de sauter le petit-déjeuner – ce qui serait le moyen le plus rapide pour gagner un abonnement à l'infirmerie –.

A côté de mon réveil, trônait le cadeau de Crystal. La Gees Boks semblait briller dans la pénombre du dortoir – il ne faisait jamais vraiment nuit sous la surface du Lac Noir – et je fermai les yeux, bien décidée à grappiller tout le sommeil que je pouvais emmagasiner.

La rentrée était toujours fatigante. Je pouvais en plus jouer de malchance et avoir Sortilèges, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie et une de mes nouvelles options dans la même journée. Sans oublier que je m'étais couchée sans adresser la parole à Deloris, ce que je pourrais difficilement répéter durant la journée.

Après avoir changé trois fois de position, passé cinq minutes à tenter d'ignorer le plaidoyer de ma vessie en faveur d'un voyage aux toilettes, et échoué lamentablement à retrouver la torpeur qui précédait le sommeil, je dus toutefois me résoudre face à la réalité.

J'étais bel et bien réveillée. Rester dans mon lit à prétendre le contraire n'allait réussir qu'à me mettre de mauvaise humeur ce qui, combiné au reste, risquait de faire un cocktail explosif.

Je maudis Merlin, Viviane et Morgane en rabattant mes couvertures à défaut de pouvoir crier de frustration, et je me faufilai dans la salle de bain, attrapant mes affaires au passage.

Sans mes papillotes à enlever, ni mes cheveux à arranger pour parfaire mon image de parfaite petite héritière, je fus prête bien plus rapidement que les autres années.

Toutefois, mon reflet me tira une grimace.

Ma frange dissimulait difficilement les quelques boutons qui maculaient mon front, mes yeux étaient soulignés de rouge, mon teint donnait l'impression que je n'avais pas vu le soleil de l'été et mes joues étaient définitivement trop creuses.

Avec tout ça, j'avais l'impression que je ressemblais moins à ma mère que ce que j'aurais dû, et bien plus à Bellatrix, et ce n'était pas entièrement dû à mon air sombre.

Mes traits creusés faisaient ressortir l'angle de ma mâchoire et mes pommettes, accentuant la marque des Black sur mon visage, comme si, inconsciemment, je voulais donner plus de corps au mensonge que j'étais.

Un rictus étira mes lèvres, achevant un portrait qui me donnait envie de faire exploser le miroir, et je détournai le regard pour terminer d'ajuster ma tenue.

Quand je traversai le dortoir, les respirations profondes m'apprirent que j'avais une paire d'heures de tranquillité devant moi.

Même s'il était sans doute beaucoup trop tôt, je pris la direction de la Grande Salle, craignant de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Théodore Nott si je restais dans la salle commune. Pansy m'avait confié lors du bal de Daphné qu'il avait essayé à plusieurs fois de lui soutirer des informations depuis ma fête d'anniversaire, et que je devrais absolument faire attention à tout ce que je dirais à Poudlard.

Qu'il soit à portée de vue ou non.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à gérer comme ça.

Les couloirs étaient parfaitement calmes et je ne croisai personne, ce qui me donna l'impression d'être la seule élève à avoir effectué sa rentrée la veille. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Le château avait beau être immense, on finissait toujours par croiser quelqu'un, quelque part, et l'annonce de la tenue du Tournoi risquait d'ajouter une sorte de fébrilité digne de la finale de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui ne serait sans doute rien comparé à ce que cela deviendrait une fois que les épreuves auraient commencé.

J'avais espéré une année tranquille, sans monstre en liberté dans les couloirs et sans meurtrier en cavale dans le parc, mais ce n'était pas pour cette fois. Je commençais à douter que Poudlard connaisse un jour la quiétude.

Ou alors, il fallait se lever très tôt.

J'étais la première à entrer dans la Grande Salle ce matin. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond par réflexe, la seule façon que j'avais pour me faire une idée de la météo en venant des cachots. L'orage s'était éloigné, mais le ciel demeurait sombre, ce qui pouvait annoncer de la pluie dans la journée. Tout en me promettant de prendre la bonne cape en retournant au dortoir pour chercher mes affaires, je formulai une prière à l'intention de Merlin.

_Faites que je n'ai pas Botanique aujourd'hui._

En attendant que les plats se remplissent devant moi, je sortis mon manuel de Métamorphose, bien décidée à le terminer avant mon premier cours. Je terminai le chapitre sur les Métamorphoses Atoniques – celles qui consistaient à transformer un animal en un objet, ce que je maîtrisais déjà depuis l'année dernière – quand des bruits de pas me firent lever les yeux. Le professeur Rogue haussa un sourcil en me voyant déjà installée à la table, mais se garda de tout commentaire. Il avait de nombreux morceaux de parchemins dans les mains, en plus de ce qui ressemblait à un exemplaire de _La Gazette. _Sachant qu'il devait s'agir des emplois du temps, je faillis lui demander le mien, tout en pestant d'être incapable de me souvenir par quoi Draco commençait ses journées du vendredi l'année dernière.

Je ne demandais pas grand chose : une de mes nouvelles options, Métamorphose et peut-être Astronomie ou Potions pour parfaire le programme. Pas de Botanique, pas de Sortilèges et encore moins Défense.

Vu la renommée d'Alastor Maugrey et celle de mon nom de famille – le vrai comme le faux –, quelque chose me soufflait que je n'allais pas être son élève favorite cette année. J'attendais le premier cours pour être fixée sur mon sort, mais je gagnerais sans doute à faire profil bas.

L'avantage était qu'il partirait en juin, comme tous ceux avant lui.

L'arrivée de Rogue annonça le début de la journée pour Poudlard. Les plats apparurent sur la table des professeurs dix minutes après son arrivée – à l'exact moment où il referma son journal d'un geste sec – et d'autres professeurs arrivèrent peu à peu. Sans doute aimaient-ils profiter du calme qui régnait sur la Grande Salle, à l'opposé de ce que je connaissais d'ordinaire.

L'horloge qui dominait le grand hall sonna à sept heures précises et les plats devant moi se remplirent. Je refermai mon manuel avec un soupir pour me servir, me répétant que je n'avais pas le choix : c'était manger maintenant ou subir le courroux légendaire de Madame Pomfresh plus tard.

Peu à peu, les tables commencèrent à se remplir, les Poufsouffles ayant le plus de lèves-tôt dans leurs rangs que toutes les autres maisons réunies. J'étais prête à partir – si je me débrouillais bien, je pouvais facilement passer au dortoir plus tard, quand la majorité de ma maison serait attablée devant leur petit-déjeuner – mais j'avais besoin de mon emploi du temps pour faire mon sac, et une part de moi espérait recevoir une lettre de la part de Christopher.

Après tout, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait effectué sa rentrée, ses cours avaient dû recommencer maintenant et j'avais hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles, même si elles seraient accompagnées d'un véritable interrogatoire concernant Crystal...

Le souvenir du fou rire que nous avions partagé la veille – l'un des plus irrésistibles dont je me souvenais – me fit grimacer et je le repoussai dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Il était trop tôt pour que je me penche sur la question.

\- Tenez, Miss Lestrange.

Je sortis de mes pensées avec un sursaut. Le professeur Rogue me tendait mon emplois du temps, une corvée qu'il déléguait en général aux Préfets.

\- Merci, professeur.

J'eus l'impression qu'il me dévisageait un peu plus longuement que nécessaire. Je vérifiai l'état de mon Mur d'une caresse de mon esprit. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il avait été là, lui aussi, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Entre autre chose, mon père et lui se haïssaient, et si Pansy disait vrai, il avait essayé de livrer mon père aux Détraqueurs.

J'ignorai s'il savait la vérité sur moi, mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de laisser traîner une pensée qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie.

Dans tous les cas, mon Mur était intact et je ne percevais pas un autre esprit à la frontière du mien.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je découvris mon emploi du temps pour ce matin : Métamorphose et Astronomie. L'après-midi était un peu moins enthousiasmante (Botanique et Histoire de la Magie) mais au moins, échapperai-je aux Sortilèges pour ce jour de rentrée, et j'avais jusqu'à lundi pour me préparer à mes retrouvailles avec le professeur Flitwick.

La Grande Salle se remplissait à vue d'oeil et je décidai de partir avant d'être attrapée par Pansy ou Deloris.

Je devais avoir parfaitement chronométré ma sortie car, moyennant un petit détour dans les cachots, je ne croisais pas les filles sur le chemin, et le dortoir était vide. Je fis rapidement mon sac et gagnait le troisième étage.

A mesure que je m'approchais de la salle, mon entrain se transformait en appréhension et peut-être en autre chose aussi.

Parce que Minerva McGonagall _savait._

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps, ni comment elle avait appris la vérité, mais elle _savait. _

Elle m'avait menti, elle aussi – même si Narcissa l'y avait peut-être contrainte, comme me l'avait fait remarqué Christopher, ce dont elle était capable –. Je me demandais sincèrement si cela ne l'avait pas influencée à me préparer pour le Concours International.

J'aimais la Métamorphose et j'adorais mes leçons particulières, qui me donnaient vraiment l'occasion de me dépasser et de progresser...

Peut-être que McGonagall avait eu pitié de moi. Peut-être que je n'étais pas aussi douée que ce qu'elle laissait entendre.

Mon père était doué en Métamorphose – après tout, il était devenu Animagus, seul, pendant sa cinquième année – mais être sa fille ne faisait pas tout...

Avec un soupir, je me laissai glisser le long du mur de la salle de McGonagall, et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes genoux, priant en silence pour que la cloche résonne le plus tard possible, juste pour que j'ai le temps de retrouver mon sang-froid.

D'une certaine façon, je ne fus pas du tout exaucée.

\- Ah, Miss Black. Vous faites bien d'être en avance, je voulais vous voir.

Je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage et je déglutis difficilement, mes yeux étrangement brûlants.

Je me forçai toutefois à bouger, hissant mon sac sur une épaule pour la suivre dans son bureau, juste à côté de la salle de classe.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et je pris place sur une chaise en face d'elle. Elle me dévisagea ouvertement, puis elle se racla la gorge.

\- Vous ne semblez pas surprise que je sache la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'obligeai à me redresser sur mon siège.

\- Non.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si je venais de donner une bonne réponse.

\- Je crois que je vous dois une explication, dans ce cas. Et peut-être même des excuses.

Je plissai les yeux une brève seconde, avant de me rendre compte que ma magie me donnait déjà l'impression de crépiter le long de ma peau. Je rouvris les poings et posai mes mains sur mes cuisses pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

\- Lady Malefoy n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me dire qui vous étiez vraiment l'été avant votre première année, quand elle est venue négocier votre inscription à Poudlard. Vous n'étiez pas née au Royaume-Uni, aussi votre inscription n'a-t-elle pas été automatique... J'avais des doutes avant cela, quand vous étiez sous la responsabilité de l'infirmière après la fin de la guerre, mais aucune certitude. J'ai cru que Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, et je lui reconnais le mérite de vous avoir élevée. Toutefois, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, et je regrette de ne pas avoir essayé de lui faire changer d'avis à propos de toute cette histoire.

Je serrai les dents.

\- Elle ne vous aurait pas écouté, grognai-je.

McGonagall se pencha vers moi.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aurais pu essayer. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à vivre cela, Miss Black. Toute cette histoire était déjà bien assez compliquée sans avoir eu besoin de rajouter de tels mensonges...

Je détournai les yeux pour les fixer sur mes genoux. La vie d'Alya Lestrange n'était pas des plus simples : Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient en prison pour torture, meurtres et actes Mangemort, elle avait été élevée par sa tante parce que sa propre mère avait préféré partir à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle était toutefois l'héritière d'une famille des Vingt-Huit Consacrées avec tout ce que cela impliquait dans la société Sang-Pur.

Maintenant, je devais faire face à tout cela alors que je n'étais pas Alya Lestrange, et que j'aurais pu échapper à toute cette comédie si Narcissa avait vraiment tenu la promesse qu'elle avait fait à mon père.

\- Au vu des circonstances, je comprendrais que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps de vous acquitter de toutes vos lectures durant l'été, toutefois, si vous avez votre devoir supplémentaire, j'aimerais le récupérer maintenant. Je devrais pouvoir le corriger avant notre séance de ce soir.

Je relevai la tête si vite qu'un os craqua dans ma nuque.

Le professeur McGonagall haussa un sourcil et je ne sus interpréter son regard brillant.

\- Vu ce que votre père m'a confié en juin dernier, je suis convaincue que nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses, vous et moi.

Elle poussa ce qui ressemblait à plusieurs carnets reliés ensemble entre nous et je crus rêver quand je lus le titre écrit en rouge sur la couverture.

_Animagus : mémoire d'une transformation._

…

**Lundi 5 Septembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Tu veux découvrir la vérité, oui ou non ?

En réponse à mon regard sombre, Pansy me pinça sauvagement le bras.

\- Mais ça va pas ! Je vais au moins avoir un bleu !

\- Tant mieux ! Au moins tu penseras à ce que tu dois faire à chaque fois que tu le verras ! D'ici trois siècles, on en saura peut-être un peu plus !

\- Tu exagères, Pansy !

Je voulus ouvrir la porte de mon dortoir – j'allais finir par être en retard, et je ne voulais pas commencer la semaine en donnant une mauvaise impression au professeur Babbling – mais Pansy la referma d'un geste sec.

\- Quoi, encore ?!

\- Je veux bien te donner un coup de main, Black, mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien. Malhorne ne se confiera jamais à moi comme elle le pourrait avec toi. Arrête de vivre en ermite dans ton lit et creuse un peu la question dans la semaine. Profite du cours de Babbling, Yaxley ne sera pas dans tes pattes.

J'eus un soupir. J'avais parfois l'impression que Pansy avait encore plus envie que moi de découvrir ce que cachait Crystal, même si je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à comprendre pourquoi. Une autre fois, j'aurais demandé à Draco son avis, mais comme mon cousin ne s'était toujours pas excusé, je ne comptais pas arrêter de l'ignorer de si tôt.

\- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. Crystal est sacrément douée pour changer de sujet.

J'avais tenté une ou deux questions vendredi à propos de ses vacances, et elle avait réussi à rediriger la conversation vers les miennes ou celles de Deloris en une phrase.

\- Elle ne dira rien devant Yaxley, elle la déteste. Tu devrais le savoir.

Pansy se décala pour me laisser passer et je saisis l'occasion, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Je dus courir pour arriver devant la salle d'Etude des Runes. Crystal était déjà là, feuilletant le _Syllabaire Lunerousse _d'un air abstrait. Nous étions une quinzaine d'élèves, parmi lesquels je retrouvais sans surprise Lean McLaggen, Clarissa Belby et Hadrian.

Le choix des options de troisième année n'en était pas vraiment un dans la société Sang-Pur : Etude des Moldus était exclu pour la majorité d'entre nous, Soins aux Créatures Magiques avait mauvaise réputation depuis que le garde-chasse l'enseignait et il fallait avoir un vrai goût pour la Divination pour choisir cette matière. Après cela, il ne restait donc qu'Arithmancie et Etude des Runes.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de faire comme Draco, quitte à m'occuper de bestioles répugnantes pour les trois prochaines années. Créatures Magiques ne demandait guère de travail et j'aurais eu un peu plus de temps à consacrer à la Métamorphose...

\- Que te voulait Parkinson ? me demanda Crystal.

\- Plaider pour mon cousin, ce pourquoi elle peut toujours rêver, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, cette fois ?

Son ton las me rappela celui de Pansy lors du bal de Daphné Greengrass. Compte tenu de la tendance à l'excès de mon cousin, nous nous disputions pas si souvent que ça.

\- Il a fait preuve de stupidité.

\- Il va te falloir être un peu plus spécifique, Lestrange.

Je fronçai un sourcil en la voyant rouler des yeux, exactement comme la fille moldue de Londres. Pansy avait raison, je devais faire ma part pour essayer d'en apprendre plus, avant de devoir me résoudre à des méthodes moins subtiles.

L'arrivée du professeur Babbling m'évita d'avoir à répondre. Il s'agissait d'une sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs, que j'avais toujours vu habillée de sombre et je n'étais pas bien sûr qu'elle sache sourire. Je l'avais longtemps confondue avec le professeur Vector, jusqu'à ce que Pansy et Draco commencent à se plaindre de son haut niveau d'exigence et de la difficulté des cours d'Arithmancie.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je... commença le professeur Babbling, avant d'être interrompue par un coup à la porte.

Elle fit un geste de baguette pour ouvrir. Luna Lovegood et Ginevra Weasley entrèrent, le souffle cours et leur tenue débraillée.

\- Excusez-nous, professeur, on s'est perdues, expliqua Weasley.

\- Je pensais que deux troisièmes années n'auraient aucun mal à trouver cette salle, mais nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes facilités à nous repérer, de toute évidence. Si cela se reproduit, je n'hésiterais pas à vous enlever des points. Asseyez-vous.

Elles prirent place au premier rang et au sourire qu'elles échangèrent, je compris sans mal qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment perdues, même si j'aurais bien eu du mal à deviner quelle était vraiment la raison de leur retard.

\- Comme je le disais, je suis le professeur Babbling. Pour cette première année, j'attends de mes élèves trois choses : qu'ils connaissent parfaitement les alphabets principaux : le futhark, l'égyptien, le grecque et le cyrillique, que vous ayez des notions d'histoires concernant différents textes majeurs et que vous sachiez traduire des textes simples d'ici la fin de l'année. Les applications magiques des runes, notamment celles liées au futhark, ne sont abordées qu'à partir de la sixième année, aussi inutile d'y faire allusion d'ici là.

Elle nous avait tenu le même discours, en fin d'année dernière, quand elle était passée dans les classes pour présenter son option, pourtant il y eut plusieurs soupirs déçus à travers la salle.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer par le futhark. Veuillez copier la correspondance avec l'alphabet latin, puis vous réécrirez l'hymne de Poudlard dans l'alphabet futhark pour vous familiariser avec les notations. Faites-en sorte d'être lisible.

Etant donné que je connaissais déjà les alphabets grecques et cyrillique, je partais avec une longueur d'avance qui me simplifierait sans doute la tâche dans les semaines à venir.

\- Je suppose qu'on étudiera pas de runes africaines, pas vrai ?

Le professeur Babbling semblait tolérer quelques bavardages étant donné qu'elle n'avait toujours pas repris Lovegood et Weasley, deux rangs devant nous.

\- Chaque clan utilise un alphabet qui lui est propre et qui n'est jamais divulgué à des non initiés, sans oublier tout un tas de symboles qui ont chacun des propriétés magiques différentes... Il faut des années pour être parfaitement versé dans leur signification.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être ici plutôt que là-bas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'apprends des choses différentes ici, qui enrichissent mon clan quand j'y retourne.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venue étudier à Poudlard alors ?

\- En partie, mais comme je l'ai dit à Parkinson vendredi, la vraie raison est un secret.

Son sourire crispé me confirma qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je pousse ma chance et je m'en retournai à ma traduction de l'hymne de Poudlard.

\- Vous me terminerez votre travail pour la semaine prochaine et j'interrogerai certains d'entre vous sur l'alphabet, annonça le professeur Babbling juste avant que la cloche ne résonne.

Je rangeai mes affaires sans enthousiasme : ce premier cours d'Etude des Runes était loin d'avoir été fascinant, mais j'aurais préféré rester une deuxième heure ici plutôt que de me rendre là où mon emploi du temps me disait d'aller.

\- Allez, Alya, je suis sûre que tu ne mettras pas le feu à quoique ce soit, cette fois !

\- Merci de ta sollicitude, Malhorne. J'espère qu'on va commencer par un cours de théorie...

\- Tu dois être la seule à souhaiter une telle chose !

Je ne le savais que trop bien, et je connaissais assez le professeur Flitwick pour deviner qu'il allait vouloir nous faire revoir tous les sortilèges que nous avions étudié en deuxième année avant de nous en apprendre de nouveaux.

Il n'y avait décidément que le professeur McGonagall qui ne nous prenait pas par la main. Notre cours de vendredi avait porté sur les Animagi, et nous avions une dissertation de cinquante centimètres à lui rendre à la fin de la semaine sur le sujet.

Je devais pour ma part écrire trente centimètres de parchemin sur le sortilège de Disparition appliqué aux objets, et lire le premier carnet manuscrit rédigé par McGonagall à propos des Animagus. Cela me rajoutait beaucoup de travail – ce qui faisait dire à Pansy que je me comportais en ermite – mais je n'aurais renoncé pour rien au monde.

La Métamorphose était bien la seule chose qui avait du sens dans ma vie en ce moment.

Crystal et moi étions les premières à arriver devant la salle de sortilèges : Hadrian était parti en direction de la bibliothèque, Sven et Deloris avaient divination avant la pause – ils mettraient un peu de temps avant de nous rejoindre – et il me semblait que les autres avaient choisi soins aux créatures magiques. Quant aux Serdaigles – puisque nous étions encore avec eux cette année pour les Sortilèges – ils avaient tendance à arriver une ou deux minutes avant que la cloche ne lance le début des cours.

J'avais donc une occasion de plus pour arracher des confidences à Crystal, sauf que c'était loin d'être aussi facile que ce que Pansy soutenait. Je n'étais pas une commère professionnelle, je n'avais pas non plus un don de manipulatrice. Crystal allait peut-être baisser sa garde plus facilement avec moi parce qu'elle me faisait confiance, mais si elle gardait le secret que j'imaginais, elle se méfierait sans doute si je me montrais trop insistante.

\- Nott pose beaucoup de questions sur toi.

Je retins une grimace.

Évidemment.

Pansy avait décrété que j'étais la mieux placée pour interroger Crystal et en apprendre plus sur ses secrets, j'aurais dû me douter que Nott userait de la même technique pour découvrir les miens.

\- Vraiment ? A quel sujet ?

Crystal joua avec son bracelet à son poignet gauche avant de me répondre.

\- Il semble convaincu que tu as appris quelque chose de très important en juin et il veut savoir de quoi il s'agit. Il a essayé d'acheter mes services.

\- Oh, il est encore là-dessus ? J'espérais un peu qu'il allait se lasser. Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter ma loyauté, ce qui a eu l'air de le vexer.

J'eus un bref éclat de rire. Je ne doutais pas que Crystal soit loyale – elle me l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises – mais j'ignorais si elle était loyale à Alya Lestrange par intérêt ou par amitié.

\- Toutefois, il a raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a tout changé en juin, non ?

Je me tendis et elle leva une main.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir si tu ne veux pas en parler, Alya. Mais si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour aider, sache que je suis là.

La vérité était qu'elle pouvait peut-être aider.

Si c'était elle que j'avais vu devant le bar où ma mère avait travaillé, et qu'elle avait un pied dans le monde moldu, alors elle pourrait peut-être découvrir ce qui était arrivé à ma famille...

Tant que je ne serais pas fixée, je ne pouvais pas lui confier toute l'histoire.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, soufflai-je finalement. Mais c'est gentil de proposer.

Elle me sourit, même si cela semblait un peu forcé.

Je me détournai avec un soupir.

\- Assez parlé de moi... Je crois me souvenir que tu avais promis de me raconter ton Initiation, au moins un peu.

La seule lettre que j'avais reçu de la part de Crystal pendant les vacances avait été pour mon anniversaire – et je ne savais toujours pas comment l'immense oiseau qui me l'avait apportée réussissait à voler – mais elle avait mentionné quelques confidences.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis un vrai sourire creuser ses joues, celui qui réchauffait son regard brun et creusait une fossette dans sa joue gauche**.**

\- C'était génial... J'ai appris tellement de choses, Alya, à commencer par ne pas utiliser de baguette pour faire de la magie. Tu verrais ce dont sont capables certaines personnes là-bas... Je ne suis même pas sûre que Dumbledore puisse en faire autant ! Les Aînées ont commencé à m'apprendre les symboles de mon clan, son histoire depuis le début de la mémoire des hommes... Et je leur ai appris ce que je savais sur la magie d'ici et sur l'histoire en Europe. Ils avaient aussi des questions précises, alors j'ai pas mal de devoirs pour l'année... J'espère que tu pourras m'aider.

\- McGonagall a l'air de vouloir réquisitionner tout le temps libre que je pourrais avoir cette année, mais je ne suis pas contre l'idée.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle se montrait encore plus exigeante avec toi que d'habitude lors du premier cours.

C'était sans doute un euphémisme. Le premier cours avait porté sur les Animagi – ce qui était la tradition en troisième année si je me souvenais bien des jérémiades de mon cousin l'année dernière – et pendant que la classe lisait une partie du chapitre dans le manuel, j'avais dû réfléchir à des questions très précises sur le texte, parce qu'apparemment, il était évident que j'avais déjà lu ce qui était à lire.

Inutile de dire que je devais les terminer pour demain.

\- Moi, je dis que tu seras en Métamorphose Avancée dès l'année prochaine.

Je grimaçai à l'idée : l'ASPIC de Métamorphose était connu pour être le plus difficile d'entre tous, malgré les efforts de Rogue pour obtenir ce titre avec celui de Potion.

\- Tu as passé tout l'été dans ton clan finalement ?

\- J'y suis restée pendant deux cycles lunaires. J'aurais aimé continuer, mais ça m'aurait fait louper la rentrée de Poudlard et je doute que le professeur Rogue aurait été d'accord.

Donc elle n'avait pas passer les deux mois de vacances en Afrique du Sud. J'allais devoir vérifier quand avait eu lieu la dernière pleine lune pour savoir si elle avait pu être à Londres la semaine avant la finale de la Coupe du Monde.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui poser une question de plus, car Deloris et Sven approchaient. Ils discutaient avec animation, sans chercher à se montrer discrets. J'eus l'impression que l'oreille de Crystal se tendait physiquement et je fis de même.

\- Je te dis que c'est un signe, Sven ! L'année dernière, elle a prédit la mort de Potter, et maintenant, celle de ce petit Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ça, en plus de ce qui s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde ? Je suis sûre que mes frères en savent plus que ce qu'ils ont bien voulu laisser entendre ! Je vais écrire une lettre à Corban ce soir !

\- Il paraît que Trelawney prédit la mort de quelqu'un chaque année pour son premier cours avec les troisièmes années, Deloris. Elle n'a pas pris un gros risque en prédisant celle de Potter l'année dernière, on sait tous les deux que c'est ce qui l'attend.

Leurs paroles me donnèrent envie de hurler, puis de leur jeter un maléfice particulièrement mauvais. Comment pouvaient-ils parler du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure nouvelle que notre monde allait connaître depuis la naissance de Merlin ?

L'image des quatre moldus, suspendus dans les airs sans aucun moyen de se défendre, sachant qu'une chute leur serait à coup sûr fatale, rejoua dans mon esprit une brève seconde, accompagnée par les applaudissements de la foule et les éclats de rire quand la femme bascula, explosant son postérieur à la vue de tous.

Je secouai la tête pour éloigner le souvenir, me promettant d'utiliser ma Gees Boks ce soir.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Crystal faire un étrange geste de la main qui me rappela celui qu'elle avait fait pour sécher mes vêtements, le soir de la rentrée.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et, au même moment, le sac de Deloris se déchira, libérant tout ce qu'il contenait sur le sol. Sa bouteille d'encre se brisa, tâchant une bonne partie de ses affaires.

Le cri catastrophé de Deloris se révéla particulièrement satisfaisant et je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Mon père m'a acheté ce sac pour la rentrée !

Connaissant Corban Yaxley Senior, il avait dû le payer une petite fortune pour faire plaisir à sa fille chérie. Vu d'ici, il semblait pourtant irrécupérable.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais dans notre direction, comme si nous étions responsables de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je fis de mon mieux pour avoir l'air désolée pour elle – ce que je n'étais pas – mais Crystal ne fit même pas semblant.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de Divination, mais même moi je sais que le Karma peut se montrer sans pitié.

Par chance, la cloche retentit à ce moment-là, coupant la réponse de Deloris, et elle préféra ramasser ses affaires plutôt que de se disputer avec Crystal devant tous nos autres camarades.

\- Tu me paieras ça, Malhorne, siffla-t-elle toutefois quand elle passa devant nous.

\- J'espère bien.

En entrant dans la salle de Flitwick, mon professeur me désigna aussitôt la place libre à côté de Luna Lovegood, ce qui ne me surprit même pas. J'étais désormais résignée sur le fait que j'allais passer toute ma scolarité à côté d'elle, même si je n'étais pas du tout convaincue que cela avait un intérêt, en plus du fait qu'elle me donnait envie de me mettre le feu quand elle commençait ses divagations à propos de choses qui n'existaient pas.

Comme d'habitude, elle me salua avec un grand sourire auquel je répondis par un forcé.

\- Tu as passé un bon été, Alya ?

\- Très agréable, merci.

J'avais très vite appris à ne pas lui retourner la question, sous peine de subir un récit détaillé en réponse.

Après avoir ramassé nos devoirs sur les sortilèges permettant de manipuler l'eau, il dévoila une longue liste de sortilèges.

\- Voyons voir ce qui a résisté aux derniers mois d'oisiveté !

Il déposa une plume devant moi et je sortis ma baguette magique avec un soupir. Le premier sortilège était celui de lévitation, dont ma maîtrise était fluctuante au bas mot. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre dans quelle humeur je devais être pour réussir à lancer ce maudit sortilège !

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

A ma plus grande surprise, ma plume s'envola aussitôt. Elle s'éleva jusqu'à toucher le plafond de la salle, avant de redescendre docilement quand j'inclinai ma baguette vers le sol.

Tandis qu'elle se posait sur mon bureau, à l'endroit exact d'où elle était partie, je restai un long moment à la fixer, la bouche entrouverte.

C'était une blague, pas vrai ?

A côté de moi, Lovegood se mit à applaudir.

\- Bravo, Alya ! Je savais que tu finirais par y arriver !

Je tournai lentement la tête vers elle.

\- J'ai l'impression que les nuages qui embrumaient ton esprit se sont levés pendant l'été. Je suis sûre que tu vas très vite progresser en Sortilèges maintenant !

J'aurais aimé la faire mentir, mais il s'avéra que je réussis à lancer chacun des sortilèges de la liste de Flitwick et qu'à aucun moment, je ne manquai de mettre le feu à mon bureau.

Flitwick récompensa mes efforts de trente points pour Serpentard sans que cela ne me satisfasse. J'avais travaillé sans relâche pendant deux ans, essayant tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pour progresser sans vrais résultats, et tout s'arrangeait du jour au lendemain ?

Il n'y avait définitivement aucune logique à laquelle se raccrocher dans cette discipline.

…

**Jeudi 8 Septembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

La cloche retentit mais le simple haussement de sourcil du professeur Maugrey m'obligea à ramener la main que j'avais tendu vers mon sac pour ranger mes affaires.

\- Vous me ferez trente centimètres sur les Epouvantards pour la semaine prochaine et nous passerons aux travaux pratiques mardi, alors réfléchissez bien à ce que votre plus grande peur peut bien être et à comment la transformer en quelque chose d'amusant. Tout le monde passera, que ce soit bien pouvez y aller.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer la façon dont mon cœur s'était accéléré à l'idée de devoir passer devant un Epouvantard dans moins d'une semaine, et je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires pour quitter la pièce au plus vite.

J'avais la désagréable impression que l'oeil magique de Fol-Oeil passait beaucoup de temps fixé sur moi, même quand il tournait le dos. Outre le fait que je n'aimais pas être surveillée d'aussi près par quiconque, la seule raison qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi je méritais une attention aussi particulière faisait courir ma magie le long de ma peau.

Quand bien même aurais-je vraiment été la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, je n'avais commis aucun crime, et je n'étais pas stupide au point d'en commettre un lors d'un cours enseigné par un ancien Auror.

J'étais l'une des premières à sortir – malgré le fait que j'avais trouvé refuge tout au fond de la salle – et je m'éloignai un peu avant d'attendre que Crystal me rattrape.

Il était fort possible que Maugrey puisse toujours me voir, mais je me sentais mieux quand il était hors de vue.

Deloris, Sven et Hadrian passèrent devant moi sans ralentir – tout juste Deloris releva-t-elle le menton pour bien insister sur le fait qu'elle m'ignorait volontairement – et je les regardai s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

Selon toute vraisemblance, mon amitié avec Deloris était terminée. Depuis que Crystal avait déchiré son sac, elle ne nous avait pas adressé la parole, même pas pour essayer de me convaincre que je faisais une grave erreur en choisissant Malhorne plutôt qu'elle – même si je n'étais pas bien sûre de choisir qui que ce soit pour le moment –. Naturellement, Sven avait pris le parti de Deloris, et Hadrian avait suivi, plus pour éviter un conflit qu'autre chose. Pansy m'avait informé hier que Deloris ne se gênait pas pour lancer tout un tas de rumeurs sur moi, à commencer par le fait que je serais une traître au sang et que je ne croyais pas à l'idéologie des Sang-Purs.

_Je ne peux pas te reprocher de t'être enfin débarrassée de cette petite pimbêche, mais méfie-toi : elle est capable de faire de toi une paria._

\- On aurait dit que tu avais le diable aux trousses, Lestrange.

J'haussai les épaules et je fis signe à Crystal de reprendre son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'aime pas vraiment cet œil magique non plus, dit-elle.

\- Imagine-le braqué sur toi en permanence et tu comprendras un peu mieux pourquoi je ne m'éternise pas quand la cloche sonne.

\- C'est dommage, parce que c'est un plutôt bon professeur dans l'ensemble. Et puis, il parle en connaissance de cause. Tu sais déjà quelle forme va prendre ton Epouvantard ?

J'avais sans doute trop d'idées, et si je me laissai aller à y réfléchir maintenant, cela allait sans doute me couper l'appétit, aussi éludai-je la question d'une grimace.

\- Pas encore tout à fait. Et toi ?

Elle repoussa ses épaules en arrière et elle me sembla encore plus grande que ce qu'elle était déjà.

\- Le corps de ma grand-mère. Sa mort est ce que je redoute le plus au monde.

Son corps trembla, mais je sautai quand même sur l'occasion, même si ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

\- Tu parles souvent d'elle. Elle m'a l'air d'être une femme exceptionnelle.

Crystal eut un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Oui... C'est elle qui m'a élevée. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, mais elle a toujours fait en sorte que j'accède à ce qu'il y avait de mieux... Un peu comme ta tante.

Je retins une grimace dégoûtée juste à temps, et tournai la tête pour terminer de faire diversion. Nous passâmes les portes de la Grande Salle et notre conversation en resta là. Comme tous les jours depuis la rentrée, je choisis une place le plus loin possible à la fois de Draco et de Deloris, histoire d'être parfaitement tranquille.

Je fus tout de même interrompue dans mon repas par l'arrivée d'un immense hibou parfaitement blanc. L'heure du courrier était largement dépassée, et la livraison tardive me donna l'impression d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, surtout quand le hibou se fendit d'un cri suraigu.

Il me tendit la patte d'un geste raide et je me dépêchai de le libérer de son fardeau, lui offrant un morceau de poulet pour faire amende honorable.

Christopher et moi devions être les seules personnes en Europe à être haïes par autant de hiboux à cause de notre correspondance.

Le hibou s'envola aussitôt dans un nouveau cri et j'ouvris la lettre pour pouvoir cacher mon visage derrière.

_Ely',_

_Je profite que ma semaine sportive ait pris fin hier pour t'écrire un peu. J'aurais aimé le faire plus tôt, mais malgré les entraînements auxquels je me suis astreint tout l'été, la reprise a été douloureuse à Durmstrang. Je ne rêvais que de dormir à la fin de chaque journée. Les cours ont toutefois repris ce matin et je vais avoir ma première leçon d'Alchimie dès demain ! _

_J'ai retrouvé Anton, bien sûr (il a visité l'Egypte avec sa famille, je suis un peu jaloux) et Bjorn te passe le bonjour._

_Et maintenant, la grande nouvelle, même si je pense que tu es déjà au courant : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année ! Je tiens à te prévenir que c'est un événement ici. Tout le monde est surexcité à l'idée d'une confrontation avec Beauxbâtons et Poudlard, alors presque tous ceux qui seront majeurs à temps veulent participer, au point que les professeurs vont être obligés de faire passer des tests pour ne laisser partir que ceux à même de gagner. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te prévenir que certains de tes « cousins » Lestrange sont bien entendus partant, et je pense que __Radimir Lomonosov__ a de bonnes chances d'être accepté. Je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il parte en Ecosse pour sa dernière année, mais je doute que tu sois de mon avis. Dans tous les cas, il te faudra faire attention car il n'est vraiment pas commode. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui pour que tu aies un avantage.  
Il paraît que Viktor Krum va également se présenter._

_A part tout ça, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Que penses-tu de tes cours d'Arithmancie et de Runes ? Anton m'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait de deux matières fascinantes et j'ai hâte de pouvoir m'y plonger. Quel est le programme de McGonagall pour toi cette année ? Ton père avait-il raison ?_

_Comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec Deloris ? Je parie qu'elle a fait comme si de rien était, comme l'hypocrite qu'elle est. _

_Et la grande question – celle qui m'intéresse vraiment, du reste – comment va Crystal ? As-tu réussi à en apprendre plus sur sa véritable identité ? J'espère vraiment que tu t'es montrée raisonnable et que tu ne lui fais pas la tête sans avoir toutes les cartes en main, parce qu'au risque de me répéter, je pense qu'elle est une bien meilleure amie que Deloris. D'ailleurs, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part. J'espère que je pourrais la rencontrer un jour, je suis sûre que nous avons plein de choses à nous dire. _

_En attendant de tes nouvelles, prend bien soin de toi. J'enverrai peut-être une lettre à ton cousin la prochaine fois, histoire de pouvoir me moquer des situations ridicules dans lesquelles il ne manquera pas de se mettre, et qu'il puisse me confier tout ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache sur tes aventures à Poudlard._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Chris._

Le ton enjoué de la lettre me laissa avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Un an plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Christopher puisse se plaire autant à Durmstrang, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. J'étais en tout cas soulagée que sa rentrée se soit bien passée et sa lettre adoucissait un peu notre séparation.

\- Comment va Christopher ? me demanda Crystal, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Très bien. Apparemment, sa rentrée s'est très bien passée. Il te souhaite le bonjour.

\- Et bien tu lui diras que j'en fais de même. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour, je suis sûre qu'on aurait plein de choses à se dire.

Le fait qu'elle utilise l'exacte même phrase me fit grincer des dents. Je me promis de tout faire pour qu'ils se rencontrent le plus tard possible.

Je pouvais me tromper, mais il était fort possible que ce jour signe le début de ma fin.

\- Apparemment, les élèves de Durmstrang sont tous prêts à défendre les couleurs de leur école dans le Tournoi. Le champion de Poudlard va devoir se montrer à la hauteur.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise pour Durmstrang. Je me suis un peu renseignée à propos de ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Poudlard a gagné soixante-trois fois, Beauxbâtons soixante-deux fois et il ne sont qu'à cinquante-sept victoires. S'ils gagnent celui-ci, ça serait une belle revanche.

\- Et une cuisante défaite pour nous. L'école qui reçoit le Tournoi se doit encore plus de défendre son prestige.

\- Nous verrons bien... Que dit-il de plus ?

\- Qu'il a hâte de commencer l'Alchimie.

Les yeux de Crystal se mirent à briller.

\- Ils enseignent l'Alchimie à Durmstrang ?! Je suis officiellement jalouse !

De toute évidence, je me liais d'amitié avec un type de personnes très précis. Ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que cela que Deloris et moi ayons passé notre enfance et les deux premières années de Poudlard à nous disputer.

\- Oui. Christopher a décidé de prendre ça en plus des Runes et de l'Arithmancie. Si les professeurs de Durmstrang sont aussi exigeants que les nôtres, j'ignore comment il va bien pouvoir faire pour affronter la masse de travail. J'ai l'impression d'avoir repris les cours depuis trois mois avec tous les devoirs que nous avons déjà !

Crystal se fendit d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Ça, c'est parce que nous avons des cours particuliers avec deux tyrans.

Si j'avais repris mes leçons supplémentaires avec le professeur McGonagall dès le premier jour de cours, récoltant au passage du travail supplémentaire, Crystal avait retrouvé le chemin du bureau de Rogue pour ses leçons de Légilimencie. Il ne lésinait pas non plus sur le nombre de lectures ou de rédactions qu'elle devait lui rendre, sans doute parce qu'il espérait encore réussir à la décourager... Comme si cela risquait d'arriver un jour.

\- N'empêche, de l'Alchimie... J'aurais peut-être dû aller à Durmstrang, finalement.

Je la laissai contempler la question – connaissant Crystal, elle aurait été aussi à l'aise au milieu de l'univers militaire de Durmstrang qu'elle l'était à Poudlard – et jeterminai mon repas en essayant de ne pas trop penser à la dernière partie de la lettre de Christopher, celle qui me pressait à nouveau de ne pas tourner le dos à Crystal, qu'importe les mensonges.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite la salle du professeur Vector. Nous étions en avance, mais le professeur d'Arithmancie était réputée pour être particulièrement ponctuelle et encore plus stricte que McGonagall, aussi la classe était-elle au complet dans le couloir. Deloris me jeta un regard mauvais avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Hadrian, et j'offris un petit sourire à Ryan O'Casey, le seul autre Serpentard à avoir choisi cette option.

Le professeur Vector arriva au bout du couloir au moment où la cloche résonnait, très élégante dans une robe rouge carmin, assortie à son chapeau. Je ne l'avais croisée qu'à de très rares reprises dans les couloirs de Poudlard – principalement parce que sa salle se situait au septième étage, loin de toutes les autres, mais je l'avais à chaque fois trouvée intimidante.

Elle était grande, sa silhouette élancée, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage aux traits fins et au regard intelligent. Surtout, elle dégageait une aura d'autorité semblable à celle du professeur McGonagall. Nous savions tous que nous n'aurions pas le droit à l'erreur avec elle, aussi toute la classe entra dans un silence parfait et sortit ses affaires dans le calme.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, je suis le professeur Septima Vector. J'espère que je côtoierais la majorité d'entre vous pour les cinq prochaines années, mais cela est sans doute optimiste de ma part si je me fie au nombre de mes élèves qui demandent à continuer l'Arithmancie après les BUSES.

J'eus une légère grimace au rappel. L'Arithmancie était réputée pour devenir très difficile après les BUSES, et seuls ceux qui étaient particulièrement à l'aise se risquaient à continuer. D'après Pansy, il n'y avait que cinq élèves en sixième année et huit en septième pour cette rentrée.

\- L'Arithmancie se divise en deux grandes branches. La première est dévouée à la prédiction de l'avenir par l'étude des poids numériques des lieux, des dates et des personnes. La deuxième, et c'est celle qui constitue la majorité du programme, s'intéresse plus volontiers à la structure géométrique des sortilèges, au rythme des incantations et aux effets de ces derniers sur le contrôle que nous avons de la magie. Cette année, nous allons nous concentrer sur la branche divinatoire de l'Arithmancie, en alternance avec des travaux purement numériques ou géométriques qui vous seront indispensables pour la suite. Prenez de quoi écrire…

De la même façon que le premier cours de Runes, nous passâmes une bonne partie de l'heure à prendre des notes sur les toutes premières bases de l'Arithmancie, et nous eûmes à peine le temps d'appliquer la table de Septimus Tripoli à nos prénoms quand la cloche résonna.

\- Pour la prochaine fois, je vous demande juste de connaître les tables de Tripoli et d'Agrippan, et je vous expliquerai plus en détails en quoi consiste ces méthodes.

La cloche retentit et Crystal se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

\- L'Arithmancie m'a l'air aussi intéressant que ce que j'imaginais. Qui plus est, je suis contente de pouvoir étudier une matière qui se rapproche un peu des mathématiques.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Les quoi ?

Crystal marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Les mathématiques ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle haussa brièvement un sourcil, puis fit un geste négligent de la main.

\- La science des calculs. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle dans mon clan. On va à la bibliothèque ? J'aimerais commencer le devoir de Défense.

J'acquiesçai en silence et je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires, tout en me promettant de me renseigner à propos de cette étrange _science des calculs._

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à la bibliothèque, et nous pûmes nous installer devant le rayon consacré à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Crystal se chargea de faire une sélection de livres, parmi lesquels certains me semblaient familiers, sûrement parce que nous les avions déjà utilisés l'année dernière.

Je ne perdis pas de temps avant de me lancer dans mes lectures : j'avais exactement une heure trente avant le repas, et je comptais bien me débarrasser de ce devoir-ci, et au moins commencer celui de Botanique. Avec un peu de chance, il me resterait du temps ce soir pour continuer la lecture des carnets du professeur McGonagall – si Pansy ne prenait pas en embuscade à nouveau pour savoir ce que j'avais bien pu arracher à Crystal dans la journée –.

J'avais presque terminé de prendre des notes sur un passage pertinent dans l'_Abécédaire des Créatures Obscures, _quand Crystal fit claquer des longs doigts devant mes yeux.

\- Quoi ? grognai-je, sans même daigner relever la tête.

\- J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle eut un bref ricanement.

\- Non, tu fais juste semblant. Lestrange, s'il te plaît.

Je consentis à lever les yeux vers elle avec un soupir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu gain de cause.

\- Toi qui t'y connais en _Occlumentie, _tu penses qu'on peut empêcher un Epouvantardde prendre la forme de notre plus grande peur ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, si on pense très fort à quelque chose qui nous fait peur, et qu'on le projette vers l'Epouvantard, est-ce que ça peut suffire à lui faire croire que c'est ça, notre plus grande peur ?

Je posai ma plume dans mon encrier.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Malhorne ?

Elle grimaça.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie que toute la classe de Défense, et par extension tout Poudlard, connaisse ma plus grande peur. Ça serait un peu trop facile de s'en servir contre moi. Alors si je pouvais tromper l'Epouvantard mardi prochain, ça serait bien. L'_Occlumentie _avait l'air de t'aider contre les Détraqueurs, non ? Dans ce livre, ils disent que le pouvoir des Détraqueurs et des Epouvantards ont plusieurs points communs.

Je me redressai et pris le temps de réfléchir à la question.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose. Les Détraqueurs font remonter les pires souvenirs... Avec l'Occlumentie, ils étaient juste un peu plus durs d'accès... Et puis, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait fait une grande différence pour moi l'année dernière.

Crystal resta pensive un long moment, son regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Tu devrais en parler au professeur Rogue. C'est lui l'expert sur le sujet.

Elle grimaça.

\- Il risque plutôt de me donner un devoir supplémentaire sur la question, pour que « je me forge mon propre avis sur les questions théoriques avant de l'importuner avec mes questions de néophyte ».

Son imitation de la voix traînante de Rogue, accentué par son accent sud africain, me tira un sourire.

\- Et bien essaye de trouver des réponses avant de lui poser la question. Tu le vois jeudi, c'est ça ?

Elle me fixa, une moue aux lèvres et ses sourcils froncés, mais ses yeux bougeaient à toute vitesse et je sus qu'elle allait se résoudre à aller faire un tour dans la Réserve – à laquelle elle avait accès pour les livres sur la Magie de l'Esprit – avant même qu'elle ne se lève.

J'aurais dû en profiter pour filer vers le rayon sur l'Etude des Moldus, et vérifier si les _mathématiques _n'apparaissaient pas quelque part, mais je devais réfléchir à la partie la plus compliquée de mon devoir.

Quelle était ma plus grande peur et comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour transformer mon Epouvantard en quelque chose de drôle ?

…

**Mardi 13 Septembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

La salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été réaménagée depuis notre dernier cours. Toutes les tables étaient empilées le long du mur donnant sur le couloir, ce qui dégageait un large espace que surplombait le squelette d'un dragon.

Le professeur Maugrey nous fit nous regrouper au fond de la salle puis fit apparaître une énorme malle d'un simple coup de baguette.

\- Bien, qui peut me rappeler l'incantation qui permet de se débarrasser d'un Epouvantard ?

Je fis mine de continuer à écouter, même si je n'avais pas besoin de ces rappels théoriques pour savoir ce à quoi j'allais être confrontée. J'avais beau me répéter que j'allais agir vite, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour que je réussisse mon sort du premier coup si je me fiais à mes derniers exploits, cela ne réussissait pas à me rassurer pour autant.

La seule perspective de me confronter à ma plus grande peur me donnait envie de vomir : je n'avais rien pu avaler au déjeuner et j'avais difficilement grignoté un scone ce matin.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je n'étais pas complètement sûre d'avoir deviné juste concernant la forme qu'allait prendre mon Epouvantard. Si j'avais essayé de réfléchir à un plan de secours pour chacun des choix possibles, je n'étais toutefois pas à l'abri d'une surprise, ce que j'avais appris à détester en magie.

A l'approche de l'échéance, je regrettais définitivement de ne pas avoir aidé Crystal dans ses recherches durant le weekend. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Rogue ne s'était pas contenté de répondre à sa question, mais il avait au moins consenti à lui conseiller plusieurs ouvrages qui abordaient le sujet. De ce que j'avais compris, il était possible _en théorie _de manipuler un Epouvantard, mais cela nécessitait des défenses mentales impénétrables, ce que Crystal ne possédait pas encore tout à fait.

Toutefois, elle semblait décidée à tenter sa chance. Au lieu d'écouter les dernières explications de Maugrey, elle avait fermé les yeux, ramené ses mains jointes devant ses lèvres et elle respirait profondément.

\- Crystal va bien ? me demanda Jin Wan, après m'avoir jeté plusieurs regards insistants.

\- Oui... Elle n'a pas plus envie que nous tous de faire face à sa plus grande peur, c'est tout.

Elle grimaça, puis un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas étira ses lèvres.

\- Quelle est celle de Yaxley, selon toi ?

Je me retins difficilement de rire.

\- Il y a plein de possibilités, mais peut-être devenir laide ?

Jin se composa un visage neutre.

\- Elle l'est déjà à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais Deloris ne s'en rendait pas compte, car elle était convaincue d'être le joyau du monde Sang-Pur depuis sa naissance et que tout le monde finissait toujours pas être sous son charme si elle se donnait la peine de les séduire, qu'importe qu'elle doive mentir pour y parvenir.

En cela, elle me faisait penser à Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Bien, qui veut nous faire l'honneur ?

Je reportai mon attention en direction de Maugrey, tout en essayant de me faire aussi petite que possible. Je ne m'étais pas mise au fond de la salle pour passer en premier.

\- Ah, Towler, merci de vous porter volontaire. En avant !

Je passai sur la pointe des pieds pour y voir quelque chose. Maugrey ouvrit la malle d'un coup de baguette et une forme humanoïde en sortit lentement. La peau de l'Epouvantard était verdâtre, un liquide visqueux semblait en suinter et sa tête dodelinait à chacun de ses mouvements, à la façon d'un somnambule en pleine crise.

\- _Riddikulus !_

Le cadavre devint un squelette habillé d'un short à fleurs coloré, et il se mit à danser en agitant ses membres d'une façon grotesque, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire cliqueter ses os.

Il y eut ensuite un clown, une immense araignée, une silhouette encapuchonnée armée d'une faucille, un morceau de parchemin, puis ce fut le tour de Deloris.

Un petit garçon blond apparut et ses grands yeux vert d'eau – ceux de Deloris – étaient embués par les larmes. Tout, de ses vêtements à la façon dont il se tenait, clamait une éducation Sang-Pur.

\- _Maman, je suis un Cracmol._

Deloris releva le menton.

\- _Riddikulus !_

Le garçon grandit subitement et se retrouva habillé d'une tenue de Gryffondor, ce qui ne manqua pas de tirer un sourire suffisant à Deloris, avant qu'elle ne laisse sa place à Sven. Je la suivis du regard tandis qu'elle allait rejoindre Hadrian près de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait dans la forme qu'avait pris son Epouvantard, un détail essentiel qui m'avait sauté tout de suite sauté aux yeux, mais que je n'arriverais pas à décrire si ma vie en dépendait.

\- Miss Lestrange, vous êtes la suivante !

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de chasser la vision du petit garçon de mon esprit et de serrer les dents en attendant que Harper se débarrasse d'un chien qui me sembla encore plus gros que la forme Animagus de mon père, mais en beaucoup plus agressif. Ramassé sur lui-même, il aboyait avec force et semblait se retenir de se jeter sur mon camarade de Serpentard.

\- _Riddikulus !_

Une muselière d'un rose percutant apparut autour de la gueule de l'animal, assortie à une laisse qui s'enroula autour de la malle.

Avec une dernière inspiration, je fis un pas en avant, même si une petite voix me hurlait de me sauver à toutes jambes, et tant pis si cela se terminait avec une retenue.

Le chien disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs, puis Bellatrix Lestrange me fit face.

Son corps émacié flottait dans une robe de sorcière rayée en lambeaux, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient sales et lui arrivaient à la taille. Son visage creusé par les années à Azkaban ressemblait à celui d'un squelette, et seule la lumière malsaine de son regard rappelait qu'elle était bien vivante.

Elle tendit une main aux ongles noircis et crochus vers moi.

\- Il est l'heure, ma fille.

Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, je dus fermer les yeux pendant une seconde pour retrouver mes esprits.

_Fais moi confiance, petite. Tu ne verras plus jamais Bellatrix Lestrange de la même façon après ça._

La voix de Pansy m'insuffla le courage qui me fuyait et le plan que j'avais imaginé me revint.

\- _Riddikulus !_

La tenue de bagnarde disparut au profit de la pire robe de mariée qu'il m'avait été donnée de voir. Les manches étaient bouffantes, le col était une fraise immense qui semblait avoir été fait pour étouffer quelqu'un, si le corset aux trop nombreuses dentelles ne remplissait pas déjà cette tâche. Le jupon était si imposant que l'Epouvantard semblait avoir triplé de taille et était décoré d'un mélange de broderies et de dentelles d'un encore plus mauvais goût que celui de la véritable robe de mariée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cela ne réussissait pas à faire oublier les marques de la folie sur le visage de l'Epouvantard, mais le tableau me tira un sourire et je cédai ma place avec un soupir soulagé.

Mes entrailles me donnaient l'impression de s'être transformées en plusieurs serpents, et chacun d'entre eux voulait sortir de mon corps, ce à quoi je n'aimerais pas assister. Une chance, la file des élèves qui n'étaient pas encore passés diminuait à vue d'oeil, ce qui signifiait que la fin de l'heure approchait sans doute. Je pourrais très vite trouver refuge dans la bibliothèque et oublier toute cette histoire en me plongeant dans mon nouveau devoir de Métamorphose, que j'avais gardé en prévision d'aujourd'hui.

\- Alors comme ça, on a peur de sa mère, Lestrange ?

Je glissai un regard à ma droite. Deloris m'avait rejoint sans que je n'y prête attention. Elle avait un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres et je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle me dévisageait.

\- Si tu n'étais pas complètement sotte, tu aurais peur d'elle aussi, Yaxley.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je serais de son côté quand elle reviendra. Et tu n'aurais pas à t'inquiéter si tu retrouvais la raison.

J'eus envie de lui cracher au visage, d'autant que j'étais presque sûre que Maugrey me _donnerait _des points si je lui expliquai mes raisons, sauf que ses paroles venaient d'assécher ma bouche.

\- Bellatrix n'avait déjà plus toute sa tête avant d'être arrêtée, et je doute qu'Azkaban ait arrangé son cas, mais si tu veux continuer à croire qu'elle ne sera pas une folle furieuse quand elle _reviendra, _libre à toi. Je ne miserai pas ma vie dessus.

C'était au tour de Crystal, et je choisis de m'avancer, curieuse de découvrir si elle allait réussir à tromper l'Epouvantard en usant de la _Legilimencie. _

L'Epouvantard tourbillonna sur lui-même à la recherche d'une forme définitive plus longtemps que pour les autres et quand il se décida enfin, un bruit d'éclair résonna dans la salle et un ciel orageux se dessina à moins de deux mètres de Crystal. Je la vis serrer le poing en signe de victoire et j'eus un sourire.

Vu l'exploit qu'elle venait de réaliser, Dumbledore avait vraiment bien fait de forcer Rogue à lui donner des cours de _Legilimentie. _

Et puis l'Epouvantard changea de forme. En l'espace d'un battement de paupière, il disparut et un Poufsouffle bougea, me bloquant la vue. Le temps qu'il me fallut pour passer sur la pointe des pieds et en voir plus, Crystal lançait déjà le sortilège pour se débarrasser de l'Epouvantard. Cette fois, un feu d'artifice illumina la salle de classe et Maugrey appela un nouvel élève.

Crystal me rejoignit, l'air sombre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je.

\- Je me suis laissée emporter par ma réussite et ça m'a déconcentrée. L'Epouvantard devait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, et il s'est engouffré dans la brèche... Visiblement, j'ai encore du travail pour être convaincante. Enfin, tu t'en es bien sortie, non ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- J'aurais préféré éviter ce spectacle pour commencer. Ça sonne dans combien de temps ?

Crystal était l'une des rares personnes que je connaissais à avoir une montre alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix-sept ans.

\- Dans cinq minutes, souffla-t-elle.

Je rejoignis donc l'endroit où j'avais laissé mon sac, prête à l'attraper pour partir aussi vite que possible, autant parce que l'oeil magique de Maugrey m'avait donné l'impression de ne pas m'avoir quitté de l'heure, et aussi parce que je craignais qu'il veuille me poser des questions sur mon Epouvantard.

Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de Bellatrix Lestrange, et il n'avait pas pu manquer de la reconnaître.

\- Bon travail, tout le monde, dit Maugrey, après que Forest ait affronté son Epouvantard avec courage. Vous méritez tous cinq points chacun pour votre maison. N'oubliez pas de déposer votre travail sur mon bureau en passant. La semaine prochaine, je compte vous faire revoir les sortilèges de défense, alors tâchez de réviser un peu.

Les deux heures qui nous séparèrent du repas se passèrent dans l'ambiance studieuse de la bibliothèque – ce qui allait certainement devenir un endroit où je passais plus de temps que dans mon dortoir –. Je me laissai absorber par mes recherches sur le sortilège de Bannissementet si je me fiais à l'allure des livres ouverts devant Crystal, j'étais prête à parier qu'elle essayait de comprendre son erreur face à l'Epouvantard, et comment elle pourrait réussir la prochaine fois – parce qu'elle allait faire en sorte qu'il y ait une autre fois –.

\- Il est dix-huit heures et j'ai faim. On va manger ?

Je baissai les yeux vers ma rédaction. Je venais tout juste de la commencer, mais mes idées étaient fraîches et bien organisées dans ma tête. Descendre maintenant à la Grande Salle signifiait perdre du temps en remontant, parce que je ne serai plus dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, Lestrange. Tu n'as rien mangé ce midi et ton ventre gronde depuis au moins une heure. Tu seras bien avancée si tu fais un malaise.

Je relevai la tête pour la détailler, soudainement suspicieuse.

\- Pansy t'a demandé de jouer les gardes malades ?

\- Non, c'est ton cousin qui s'en ait chargé. Il a même loué mes capacités à te faire entendre raison, ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Range tes affaires, avant que je ne me décide à aller rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh.

Je la fusillai du regard.

\- Ça serait petit, Malhorne, même pour toi.

\- Je suis une Serpentarde, il faut bien que je fasse vivre le mythe. Allez ! J'ai faim !

Je savais reconnaître quand je devais battre en retraite et je lui concédai cette victoire, même si elle avait de la chance que je sois fâchée avec Draco, ou je me serais arrangée pour qu'il revienne sur sa demande.

Même si ce n'était pas sûr du tout que cela suffise à décourager Crystal de veiller à ce que je me montre raisonnable malgré tout.

Pansy nous fit signe de venir la rejoindre quand elle nous aperçut, et puisque mon cousin était installé loin d'elle, en compagnie de Blaise, Vincent et Gregory, je n'avais même pas une excuse pour décliner son invitation.

\- Alors ?! Ça a marché ? me demanda-t-elle avant même que mes fesses aient touché le bois du banc.

Je pris donc mon temps pour déplier une serviette sur mes genoux et me servir un verre d'eau.

\- Sérieusement, je sais que ça a fonctionné. Je veux tous les détails !

\- Comment peux-tu bien savoir que ça a fonctionné ?

\- J'ai peut-être surpris une conversation entre Yaxley et Avery. Et puis, le sortilège pour se débarrasser d'un Epouvantard n'est pas _si _difficile. Même toi tu peux le réussir du premier coup. Donc ?

Si elle n'avait pas été la personne qui m'avait largement aidé à trouver une parade pour rendre mon Epouvantard ridicule – un concept que j'avais beaucoup de mal à associer avec Bellatrix Lestrange –, je l'aurais sans doute laissé mariner plus longtemps.

Je cédai toutefois, lui décrivant du mieux que je pus l'allure d'une Bellatrix fraîchement échappée d'Azkaban – et déterminée à faire de moi une Mangemort – engoncée dans la robe de mariée de Lady Parkinson.

\- Cette robe devrait être illégale, tu ne trouves pas ? Il est hors de question que je porte une pareille horreur si un jour je me marie.

\- Je croyais qu'un rien pouvait t'habiller ?

\- Oh, cette robe est tout sauf _un rien. _Elle pèse au moins vingt kilos parce que l'armature du jupon et du _corset _est en métal. Honnêtement, je ne comprends toujours pas comment mon père a bien pu dire oui le jour de la cérémonie.

La motivation de Lord Parkinson était sans doute proportionnelle au montant de la dot de sa fiancée, comme c'était le cas pour la majorité des mariages Sang-Pur.

\- Il a dû être quand même surpris quand il l'a vue arriver.

\- Honnêtement ? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il pâlissait à chaque fois que ma mère évoque le jour de leur mariage. C'est soit lié à la robe, soit lié à la nuit de noces, et je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Je me détournai avec une grimace qui fit rire Pansy à gorge déployée.

\- Assez parlé, petite. Mange un peu pour changer.

Je me servis, assez copieusement pour acheter ma tranquillité, mais pas trop non plus pour réussir à vider mon assiette. Pansy et Millicent ne tardèrent pas à faire le point sur les futurs candidats pour le Tournois des trois sorciers, et Crystal ajouta son avis sur leurs chances d'être sélectionnés.

\- Les critères de la Coupe sont un peu obscures. Le sexe du candidat a l'air de peu importer, mais le Tournoi a été inventé à la fin du treizième siècle, et je doute que beaucoup de filles aient été incitées à y participer, au moins au début.

Elle me jeta un regard que je trouvai lourd de sous-entendus, sans que je puisse lui rétorquer qu'elle exagérait. Cinq siècles plus tard, McGonagall avait dû insister pour que j'accepte de me présenter au Concours International, et je ne voyais aucune septième année se présenter parmi les rares Sang-Pur que comptait Poudlard. Il fallait un goût du risque certain pour vouloir défier la mort _trois fois, _en plus d'une bonne maîtrise magique.

\- Dans tous les cas, ça serait bien qu'un Serpentard devienne le Champion de Poudlard et remporte le tournoi, conclut Crystal.

Pansy plissa le nez.

\- Jouer les héros, ce n'est pas vraiment notre style, Malhorne.

Crystal se pencha vers elle.

\- Certes, mais imagine les conséquences. Tout Poudlard, même les Gryffondors, serait obliger de soutenir un _Serpentard _pendant toute une année. Si il ou elle remporte le Tournoi, Serpentard perdra définitivement de cette réputation de lâcheté et d'opportunisme sans vrai talent. Ça, et les Gryffondors en seraient malades pour le siècle à venir.

Pansy replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- J'aime ta façon de penser, Malhorne. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu as grandi en Afrique du Sud ou si c'est parce que tu ne subis pas la société Sang-Pur britannique depuis que tu es née, mais c'est intéressant.

Crystal eut un large sourire, et je fus ensuite la témoin de non moins de cinq tentatives de la part de Pansy pour essayer d'arracher un secret ou une contradiction à Crystal en glissant des questions sur son enfance, sa famille ou sur son pays, et par cinq fois, elle fut bottée en touche par une réponse sans hésitation, parfois précise, parfois très vague, mais qui permettait à Crystal de changer de sujet en moins de deux phrases.

A la fin du repas, Pansy me sembla agacée par son échec cuisant – elle plissait un peu plus les yeux que d'habitude et son sourire s'était raidi – mais elle refusa pourtant de s'avouer vaincue et décida de nous accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque, soit disant pour rendre un livre.

Nous passions les portes quand un puissant _BANG _nous stoppa net, suivi par un rugissement qui résonna dans tout le hall d'entrée.

\- PAS DE CA, MON BONHOMME !

Je tournai la tête en reconnaissant la voix du professeur Maugrey, qui descendait les marches de l'escalier de marbre en claudiquant, sa baguette magique pointée vers Granger, Potter et Weasley.

Un silence terrifié semblait avoir pris le hall en otage. Personne n'osait bouger, et encore moins prononcer un mot.

\- Tu as été touché, grogna Maugrey à l'intention de Potter.

\- Non, répondit Potter. Il m'a raté.

Je glissai un coup d'oeil vers Pansy, et je la vis porter sa main gauche sur son front en secouant la tête, comme si la situation allait changer de tournure si elle se cachait les yeux et le visage.

Je grimaçai.

Je ne connaissais qu'un crétin notoire, capable de s'en prendre à Potter sur un coup de tête, et sans penser à vérifier qu'aucun professeur ne pouvait le surprendre à l'oeuvre.

\- LAISSE-LE ! s'écria Maugrey.

\- Laisse quoi ? bredouilla Potter, visiblement perdu.

\- Pas toi, lui ! gronda Maugrey en montrant du pouce par-dessus son épaule Vincent Crabbe, qui venait de s'immobiliser au moment où il s'apprêtait à ramasser quelque chose.

Maugrey se dirigea vers Vincent et Gregory, le bruit sec de sa jambe de bois semblant faire encore plus de bruit que d'habitude dans l'immensité du hall.

\- Non, pas par là ! rugit Maugrey en pointant à nouveau sa baguette magique vers le sol.

Une fouine blanche apparut alors. L'animal fit un bond d'au moins trois mètres et retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, avant de s'élever à nouveau dans les airs.

\- Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par derrière, grogna Maugrey, tandis que la fouine faisait des bonds de plus en plus hauts en lançant des cris de douleur. C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant...

La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes.

Je déglutis difficilement, soudainement mal à l'aise sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Ne — refais — jamais — ça ! lança Maugrey, en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine.

\- Professeur Maugrey ! s'exclama une voix d'un ton scandalisé, m'arrachant au spectacle avec un sursaut.

Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de plus en plus haut.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux

l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs.

\- J'enseigne, répondit-il.

\- Vous ens... Maugrey, _c'est un élève _? s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre.

\- Ouais, dit Maugrey.

\- Non ! hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et Draco apparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soignés tombant sur son visage qui était devenu d'un rose brillant. Il se releva en faisant la grimace et je portai une main à la bouche, mon cœur battant beaucoup trop vite.

Je le revoyais dans les airs, de plus en plus haut, chaque bond ponctué par le bruit sourd de son corps sur le sol.

\- Viviane toute puissante, soufflai-je, la voix tremblante.

\- Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

\- Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit Maugrey. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc...

\- Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !

\- D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai.

Je lâchai mon cousin des yeux une seconde, juste à temps pour surprendre le regard dégoûté que Maugrey lança à mon cousin. Mon cœur s'accéléra à nouveau et j'attrapai ma baguette.

La main de Crystal se referma sur mon poignet et elle secoua la tête.

Draco marmonna quelque chose, et je reportai mon attention sur lui, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il avait des personnes de son côté dans la foule. Je ne compris pas grand chose, à part « mon père ».

\- Ah ouais ? reprit Maugrey en s'approchant de Draco d'un pas claudiquant, ponctué par le claquement régulier de sa jambe de bois qui résonnait dans tout le hall. Je le connais depuis longtemps, ton père, mon bonhomme... Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Maugrey surveille son fils de près... Dis-lui ça de ma part... Le responsable de ta maison, c'est Rogue, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Draco d'un ton hargneux.

\- Encore un vieil ami, grogna Maugrey. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Rogue... Allez, viens un peu par là...

Il saisit Draco par le bras sans la moindre délicatesse et l'entraîna en direction du sous-sol. Je les suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

\- Que tout le monde s'en retourne à ses affaires ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall. Vous n'avez pas à traîner dans le hall à cette heure !

Crystal, qui tenait toujours mon poignet, m'obligea à avancer et je me retrouvai dehors. Le vent écossais fit claquer ma cape et la soudaine fraîcheur me sortit de mon état second.

J'avais mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents et je tremblai de rage. Comment Maugrey osait-il ? Qu'importe ce qu'avait bien pu faire mon cousin – sans doute quelque chose de stupide –, il ne méritait pas d'être projeté au sol _plusieurs _fois, que ce soit sous une forme d'emprunt ou non !

\- Ça va aller, petite ? Tu es livide...

Il me fallut une seconde pour réussir à me concentrer sur le visage de Pansy et une de plus pour interpréter son expression comme une sincère inquiétude.

\- Je _hais _ce fou furieux d'Auror ! Comment peut-il être professeur ici ?! Il n'a plus toute sa tête !

Pansy grimaça.

\- Le prof de l'année dernière était un loup-garou, celui d'avant un mythomane professionnel et si ce qui ce dit est vrai, Quirrel était possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui. Je crois que Dumbledore n'est tout simplement pas regardant.

\- Et bien j'ai hâte que Narcissa Malefoy lui crache ses quatre vérités au visage, à lui aussi !

J'avais beau haïr Narcissa plus que tout au monde depuis que j'avais découvert ses mensonges, je savais toutefois qu'elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire après que son fils unique ait été violenté par un professeur, le tout devant une trentaine de témoins.

\- En attendant, que dirais-tu d'aller attendre Draco devant la salle commune ? Je doute que Rogue le retienne très longtemps.

Ma colère se calma un peu d'ici à ce que nous rejoignons le pan de mur qui cachait l'entrée à la salle commune des Serpentards. Certains de nos condisciples nous lancèrent des coups d'oeil suspicieux en nous voyant rester dans le froid des cachots, mais il était certain que l'histoire avait déjà fait le tour de Poudlard, et je leur répondis par un regard sombre qui eut le mérite de les motiver à disparaître.

J'étais presque sûre que je fis peur à trois premières années trop curieuses.

Au bout d'une attente interminable, Draco apparut au bout du couloir qui menait au bureau de Rogue, seul. Il marchait normalement et ne semblait pas trop souffrir, mais il pouvait aussi être en train de faire bonne figure. En remarquant ses yeux bordés de rouge et encore brillants, j'abandonnai toute retenue et je me portai à sa rencontre.

Je le pris dans mes bras sans réfléchir. Qu'importe qu'on nous surprenne en pleine effusion dans le couloir, je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de moi. J'étais encore trop en colère pour trouver les mots.

Il resta immobile un long moment, avant de m'entourer de ses bras en retour et de poser son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne.

\- Ça va ? soufflai-je dans son épaule.

Il resserra son étreinte autour des miennes et un soupir soulagé s'échappa de sa poitrine.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant, cousine, répondit-il.

Mon cœur se serra à sa voix enrouée – je ne savais pas encore comment, mais Maugrey allait payer – et je le laissai me libérer, non sans qu'il ait embrassé mon front, comme Narcissa l'avait longtemps fait.

Pansy et Crystal n'avaient pas bougé – elles semblaient monter la garde devant l'entrée de la salle commune – mais l'expression de Pansy ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Je sais à quoi me résoudre la prochaine fois que vous ne faites pas la paix comme des grands, dit-elle en nous désignant d'un geste du menton.

Crystal sembla retenir un sourire, Draco plissa les yeux et je lui tirai la langue.

…

**Dimanche 18 Septembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le dortoir des garçons de quatrième année n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Blaise était toujours le tenant du titre du lit le moins rangé – il appelait ça la _Dolce Vita _–, tout comme le coin de Nott donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment là – ce qui était presque la réalité de toute façon –. Le lit de Draco était au centre de tout ça, une place de choix qu'il appréciait énormément.

Il me sourit en me voyant entrer – même s'il se forçait – puis tapota le matelas, juste à côté de lui, refermant sa bouteille d'encre et repoussant son devoir pour me faire un peu plus de place tandis que je le rejoignais

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ici ?

Je laissai ma tête rouler sur son épaule et contemplai la possibilité de tourner autour du chaudron pendant une petite demi-heure, juste pour voir s'il se confierait de lui-même, sauf que je n'avais toujours pas terminé mon devoir d'Astronomie et qu'il était hors de question que je le reprenne une fois de plus.

\- Je ne sais pas si Pansy est vraiment convaincue que ta lettre de ce matin contenait une mauvaise nouvelle ou si elle ne voulait pas plutôt se ménager un tête à tête avec Crystal.

\- Elle ne veut toujours pas s'avouer vaincue ?

\- A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as vu Pansy abandonner une idée fixe ? Elle est pire que toi quand elle veut.

Il grimaça et je soupirai. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Pansy et moi essayions de déterminer si, oui ou non, Crystal était celle qu'elle prétendait être, et nous n'étions pas plus avancées qu'au mois d'août. Malhorne évitait les pièges avec une facilité déconcertante et si elle mentait vraiment, alors elle était encore plus douée que Narcissa à ce jeu-là, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Si Pansy trouvait toujours un nouvel angle d'attaque ou une façon de l'interroger à la fois inédite et subtile – ce qui restait discutable –, j'avais un peu lâché l'affaire de mon côté. J'étais convaincue que Crystal était beaucoup plus douée que moi pour mentir – si elle mentait – et McGonagall semblait s'être donnée pour mission d'occuper tout mon temps libre, ainsi que de monopoliser mon cerveau.

C'était comme si nous avions repris les cours depuis six mois.

\- Il va falloir qu'elle se résolve à passer au plan B.

\- Elle soutient que c'est trop risqué.

\- Parce qu'elle se croit discrète à harceler Malhorne de questions dès que l'occasion se présente ? Je me demande si Nott ne commence pas à trouver ça bizarre.

\- Laisse-le. Il oubliera peut-être qu'il veut absolument découvrir mon secret.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, Ely'.

Nott continuait à poser problèmes. Lui aussi était à l'affût de la moindre graine d'information qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie de ce que j'avais bien pu apprendre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pansy et Draco ne pouvaient plus prononcer mon prénom sans qu'il ne tende l'oreille, et ils en étaient arrivés au point de ne plus parler de moi tout court quand il pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

\- Alors, que disait ta lettre ?

Draco soupira et bascula la tête en arrière.

\- Est-ce que c'est si important ?

\- Tu fais la tête depuis ce matin, donc je suppose que oui. Allez, je suis sûre que Lucius m'a déjà dit bien pire.

\- Il t'a insultée de traînée, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te battre.

\- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Il m'a mise en colère cette fois-là, mais il ne m'a pas vraiment blessée. Quand il m'a sermonnée parce que j'avais appelé Narcissa « Maman », là, ça avait fait mal. Ce qui est particulièrement ironique, pas vrai ? Je crois que je lui suis presque reconnaissante de m'avoir interdit cette voie-là. Ça aurait été bien plus douloureux.

Draco attrapa ma main gauche et joua à redessiner les contours de ma tâche de naissance – celle qui faisait de moi une Black –, un geste qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant le silence confortable entre nous.

\- Je lui avais écris pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Fol-Oeil et il m'a répondu que je n'avais eu que ce que je méritais si j'avais été assez idiot pour attaquer Potter devant des professeurs. Il a aussi laissé entendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention d'un ancien Auror sur le nom des Malefoy.

Je secouai la tête et serrai sa main.

\- Même si ça me coûte de le reconnaître, tu aurais peut-être dû écrire à ta mère. Ancien Auror ou pas, je doute qu'elle serait restée sans rien faire après ce que Maugrey t'a fait.

\- Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, tu continues de la surestimer.

\- Elle a effacé la mémoire de ma famille moldue parce qu'ils voulaient me voir. Maugrey a levé sa baguette sur toi et aurait bien pu gravement te blesser. C'est toi qui fait preuve de naïveté, mon très cher cousin.

Il soupira.

\- Ton père a tort, tu sais ? Maugrey n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'il a fait. Par contre, évites de t'en prendre à Potter devant des professeurs. Tu sais très bien que ça ne tournera jamais en ta faveur.

\- Les professeurs étaient censés être déjà en train de manger.

\- McGonagall attend toujours la fin du service pour manger au calme, et Maugrey a l'air d'être imprévisible. « Censés » était un gros pari de ta part.

Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et je souris, satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs minutes pour digérer le fait qu'il n'avait pas été très malin – et c'était sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait lancé un maléfice sur quelqu'un en plein milieu du Grand Hall – aussi attrapai-je le devoir sur lequel il travaillait, espérant tomber sur de la Métamorphose et pouvoir lui pointer les bêtises qu'il ne manquerait pas d'écrire.

Le sujet me fit froncer les sourcils.

_Expliquer pourquoi les sortilèges Impardonnables sont impardonnables._

\- Vous étudiez les sortilèges Impardonnables en Défense ?! Je croyais que c'était au programme des ASPICS ?

J'aurais été incapable de dire où j'avais entendu ça, mais c'était ce que j'avais toujours cru comprendre en écoutant les élèves plus âgés discuter – pour les rares d'entre eux qui continuaient la Défense contre les Forces du Mal après les BUSES –.

Draco se tendit à mes côtés et je me redressai pour lui faire face. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui cherchait un mensonge, qui ne trouvait rien, tout en se sachant déjà acculé. Il finit par grimacer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pansy ne voulait pas que je t'en parle... Elle va me tuer.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il sembla hésiter et je le fusillai du regard pour le décider.

\- Maugrey nous a fait une démonstration des Impardonnables la semaine dernière. Et il a commencé à nous jeter l'Imperium, soit disant pour nous apprendre à y résister.

\- Je te demande _pardon _?

Draco me fit des yeux de chien battu, comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit à ce que Maugrey faisait. Les sortilèges Impardonnables étaient _impardonnables. _Personne n'avait le droit de les utiliser, à moins de vouloir terminer à Azkaban, et un professeur en faisait la démonstration en cours ?!

Ce n'était pas mieux que les cours de Magie Noire à Durmstrang !

\- Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Apparemment, Dumbledore est même complètement d'accord...

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains pendant une seconde.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par penser que Dumbledore est le plus fou d'entre tous, grognai-je. Et pourquoi Pansy ne voulait pas que je le sache ?

Draco se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte du dortoir.

\- Elle pense que c'est un sujet sensible et que tu as assez à penser comme ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils, peinant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Comment ça ?

Il serra les lèvres puis haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe... Mais puisque tu sembles intéressée par la lecture de mes devoirs, McGonagall nous en a donné un et...

\- Draco, arrête ! Quel est le rapport entre les Impardonnables et moi ?!

Il me dévisagea, puis sembla jurer entre ses dents, même si je ne réussis pas à comprendre quoi.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas important, Ely'…

\- Au contraire, je pense que si. On a dit plus de mensonges !

J'ignorai si j'avais dit la formule magique adéquate, ou s'il se sentait toujours coupable pour notre dernière dispute, mais il s'affaissa sur lui-même en signe de rédhibition.

\- Les Lestrange ont utilisé l'_Endoloris_ sur les Londubat. Il est possible que ma mère ait utilisé l'_Imperium_ sur ta famille moldue, et quant à l'_Avada_... Enfin... Tu as eu assez des Détraqueurs l'année dernière, non ?

J'eus l'impression d'avaler du verre pilé et je sentis le sang quitter mon visage.

Je revis l'éclair vert derrière mes paupières, celui qui mettait fin à la berceuse de ma mère dans mon pire souvenir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

Évidemment.

Bellatrix avait dû utiliser l'_Avada_ sur ma mère, et elle avait sans doute eu de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas user de l'_Endoloris_ avant.

\- Il a utilisé l'_Avada_ ? demandai-je finalement.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que...

Ma gorge se serra et ma voix s'éteignit.

\- Est-ce qu'on souffre, quand on meurt par l'Avada ?

Une larme roula sur ma joue gauche et je m'empressai de l'essuyer.

\- Non... Je ne pense pas, en tout cas. Il y a un bruit, comme une grande rafale de vent, et après, c'est fini. Juste comme ça.

J'eus l'impression de pouvoir respirer un peu plus librement – juste un peu – mais je me promis de poser la question à mon père, juste pour être sûre. Ma mère avait été une des nombreuses victimes de Bellatrix Lestrange, et elle n'était pas connue pour faire preuve de compassion quand elle donnait la mort.

Elle avait torturé les Londubat jusqu'à la folie, les condamnant à une existence coupée de la réalité, et ils auraient sans doute préféré une autre fin que celle-ci.

\- Ça va aller, Maellyn ?

Je me redressai.

\- Oui. Je... Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça, c'est tout. Tu es sûre que ça va, toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, je... On dirait que tu vas pleurer, Maellyn.

Mes yeux me brûlaient férocement, aussi n'avais-je pas beaucoup de mal à le croire, mais je ne voulais pas que les larmes gagnent la partie, pour la bonne et simple raison que ça pouvait durer des heures. Outre le fait que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ça, j'en avais assez de pleurer à cause de Bellatrix.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que je redescende, je dois terminer mon devoir d'Astronomie. A plus tard.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre, et je filai – fuyai – hors du dortoir. J'eus besoin de reprendre mon sang-froid en haut des escaliers – personne ne devait me voir dans cet état, où les rumeurs me concernant allaient connaître de nouveaux sommets.

Une fois que ma respiration fut de nouveau sous contrôle, et que mes yeux me donnèrent l'impression d'être enfin secs, je me faufilai dans la Salle Commune. Pansy et Crystal semblaient en grande discussion, mais l'idée de les rejoindre me serra le ventre. Pansy n'allait pas manquer de me demander des détails concernant Draco, et elles étaient toutes les deux trop observatrices pour ne rien remarquer quand j'essaierai de laisser une partie de notre conversation dans l'ombre.

Pansy allait maudire Draco de tous les noms, avant d'insister pour savoir si, oui ou non, j'étais troublée par ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Je n'avais pas la patience pour cela aujourd'hui – ni jamais pour être tout à fait honnête –. Avec un dernier soupir – quelque chose me soufflait que je ne finirai pas mon devoir d'Astronomie aujourd'hui –, je montai au dortoir. Deloris était installée sur son lit, occupée à feuilleter le dernier _Sorcière Hebdo _tout en faisant sa manucure –. Elle me jeta un regard polaire – qui me fit rouler les yeux – avant de faire comme si je n'existais pas, même si ses coups d'oeil n'étaient pas aussi discrets que ce qu'elle pensait.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour enfiler ma tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs des _Harpies de Holyheads, _une cape chaude et prendre mon _Eclair de Feu. _La partie compliquée serait sans doute de traverser une deuxième fois la Salle Commune sans être remarquée, mais ma bonne étoile sembla veiller au grain pour une fois car je fus dans le couloir sans être interpellée. En quelques minutes, je rejoignis le terrain de Quidditch – passer par les serres de Botanique restait le meilleur chemin depuis la salle commune de Serpentard – et un soupir de soulagement passa mes lèvres quand je quittai le sol.

L'air était encore humide à cause des nombreuses pluies de la semaine passée, mais le soleil faisait une apparition timide entre deux nuages, mettant en valeur les couleurs de l'automne qui commençaient à arriver en Ecosse. Je savais que la Forêt Interdite ne tarderait pas à se transformer en un magnifique camaïeu de rouge et d'orange, et je regretterai comme tous les ans qu'il soit interdit de la survoler.

Toutefois, je n'étais pas sortie pour contempler le paysage, et il aurait bien pu faire nuit que cela n'aurait rien changé. Le parc du château était immense et dépourvu d'obstacles une fois dépassé la hauteur des gradins du stade, et je pouvais faire des pointes d'accélération vertigineuses sans craindre de percuter quoique ce soit. Une fois dans les airs, lancée à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres par heure, toute ma concentration se devait d'être au service de ma trajectoire et de ma position sur mon balai. Je ne tardai pas à me débarrasser de ma cape, et si le froid se fit tout de suite plus mordant, je gagnai aussi en vitesse, sans plus être gênée par le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans le tissu derrière moi.

J'oubliai les secrets, le rôle étouffant que je devais jouer devant toute l'école et la société magique, le sortilège qui avait emporté ma mère et tout le travail que je n'étais pas en train de faire parce que j'étais ici et pas dans la salle commune.

Quand le froid devint insupportable – mes membres étaient raides, je ne sentais plus mes extrémités et la peau qui était exposée me donnait l'impression d'être en feu –, je me posai là où j'avais laissé ma cape. L'enfiler à nouveau me donna l'impression de me glisser dans une épaisse couverture.

Je me mis à frissonner mais cela ne suffit pas à me convaincre de regagner le château. J'étais bien ici. Le parc était vide, les seuls bruits venaient de la Forêt Interdite – le vent dans les feuilles, les occasionnels cris d'animaux – et mon esprit était plus apaisé qu'avec une potion ou après des dizaines d'exercices d'Occlumentie.

Le soleil, plus présent qu'à mon arrivée sur le terrain, commençait à descendre, sa chaleur s'en allant peu à peu, et je ne tarderai sans doute plus très longtemps.

Je m'étais presque convaincue à partir quand une chouette se posa à côté de moi, une lettre accrochée à sa patte.

Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture de mon père – une calligraphie élégante qu'Azkaban n'avait pas réussi à lui faire oublier – et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je lui avais envoyé une lettre la veille de la rentrée, et le début des cours n'avait pas suffi à me faire trouver le temps long tandis que j'attendais sa réponse.

_Maellyn,_

_J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée et que le remplaçant de Remus ne se montre pas trop dur avec toi. Maugrey Fol-Oeil est loin d'être un pédagogue patient, et je doute que cela soit entré en compte quand Dumbledore lui a demandé de venir enseigner à Poudlard._

_Avais-je raison concernant McGonagall ? Je crois me souvenir qu'elle m'avait promis de faire de toi la meilleure élève de Poudlard en Métamorphose, je doute qu'elle ait renoncé à l'idée._

_Remus n'a toujours pas de nouvelles concernant Grant et Burt, mais il continue de chercher. Je ne doute pas qu'ils finiront par refaire surface à un moment ou à un autre. _

_Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvée aux premières loges lors de l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter concernant le possible retour de Bellatrix, mais tous les signes pointent dans cette direction. L'histoire se répète et la dernière fois qu'il y a eu ce genre d'événements, Voldemort était en train de rassembler des fidèles. Il fait la même chose maintenant, j'en suis convaincu. Pettigrow l'a peut-être rejoint ou il a simplement retrouvé assez de forces après toutes ces années, mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'il finisse par revenir dans les mois à venir._

_C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de revenir au Royaume-Uni. Je ne devrais pas être loin de Poudlard quand tu recevras cette lettre. Harry et toi risquez trop d'être en danger quand Voldemort reviendra et je veux être là pour vous protéger._

_Je ne serais pas repris par les Détraqueurs. Je compte me faire discret et j'ai un très bon déguisement, d'accord ? J'aimerais toutefois que tu me tiennes au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Certains de tes camarades à Serpentard savent peut-être plus de choses que tu ne le crois._

_Au cas où tu y penserais, Narcissa et Andy m'ont déjà envoyé une Beuglante chacune et cela n'a rien changé. _

_Prends bien soin de toi,_

_Papa._

Je dus relire plusieurs fois la phrase qui m'annonçait que, contre tout bon sens, il avait décidé de quitter la sécurité d'un pays lointain et aussi éloigné que possible des Détraqueurs, pour revenir près de Poudlard, là où les Aurors continuaient de le chercher parce que Potter y suivait ses cours.

Etait-il complètement _stupide _?!

Comment voulait-il que je ne m'inquiète pas ? J'avais déjà assez de mal à me convaincre qu'il ne serait pas rattrapé en le sachant au sud de l'Equateur... Et s'il se faisait rattraper...

Mon cœur accéléra encore et je dus lutter pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Mes yeux me brûlèrent à nouveau et, cette fois, j'échouai à retenir les larmes.

Ma mère avait été tuée treize ans de cela, ma famille moldue avait disparu – peut-être pour toujours – et il était tout ce qui me restait. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui aussi, pas quand je ne savais la vérité que depuis trois mois.

J'avais besoin de lui.

…

**Mercredi 21 Septembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Poudlard se tenait devant lui et, comme un an plus tôt, il avait presque l'impression d'être de retour chez lui. Il faisait nuit noire pourtant, le château se détachait nettement, et pas seulement parce que des lumières étaient allumées derrière des certaines fenêtres. La pierre renvoyait les rayons de la lune d'une façon qui ne devait pas être étrangère à la magie qui saturait les vieux murs de pierres.

Il avait beau être plus en danger ici que n'importe où ailleurs – les Aurors n'étaient pas complètement stupides et Alastor Maugrey lui-même rôdait dans les couloirs du château –, il n'avait presque plus l'impression d'être en cavale.

Sous lui, Buck s'ébroua et il caressa son puissant cou avec douceur.

\- Je sais que tu veux le voir, mon vieux, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Hagrid n'est pas la personne la plus douée que je connaisse quand il s'agit de garder un secret... Bientôt. Allez, j'ai un rendez-vous et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la corde qu'il avait passé autour du cou de Buck et serra ses mollets. L'Hippogriffe s'élança de la falaise abrupte sur laquelle il s'était posé, après plus de deux heures de voyage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir survoler l'Ecosse d'une traite, mais il avait préféré alterner avec une partie de marche, espérant ainsi limiter le risque d'être repéré.

Si des moldus apercevaient un homme sur un cheval volant, les Aurors ne manqueraient pas de faire le lien entre sa disparition et celle de Buck la même nuit, trois mois plus tôt, et il perdrait un avantage de taille sur eux.

Après tout, être en cavale à pieds était une chose, mais avoir la possibilité de pouvoir traverser la moitié du pays en moins d'une nuit en était une toute autre.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de revenir. S'il était repéré, il avait de bonnes chances de pouvoir s'échapper sans risque. L'Islande ou la France n'étaient pas si loin à dos d'Hippogriffe.

Buck prit soin de ne pas monter trop haut tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la vallée encaissée qui abritait Poudlard, puis il se posa dans une clairière non loin de la lisière près du Lac Noir. Dès qu'il descendit de sur son dos, l'Hippogriffe se roula au sol en faisant claquer son bec.

Sirius eut un sourire.

\- Toi aussi, tu es content d'être rentré, pas vrai ?

Une fois de plus, la culpabilité lui serra le ventre. Il pourrait très bien rendre sa liberté à l'animal. Buck lui avait rendu assez de services comme ça et, contrairement à lui, il n'était sans doute plus recherché par le Ministère – et quand bien même c'était le cas, il doutait que quiconque à part Hagrid et lui soient capables de reconnaître Buck parmi un troupeau d'Hippogriffes lui ressemblant –. Toutefois, il avait encore besoin de lui. Il ignorait ce que les prochains moins lui réserveraient. Buck lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise au cœur des forêts tropicales.

Aussi, il l'attacha à un arbre, lui laissant assez de longueur pour qu'il puisse bouger un peu, mais refusant de prendre le risque de ne pas le retrouver quand il reviendrait.

\- Je ne serais pas long, Bucky.

Il retrouva sa forme Animagus et partit rejoindre le passage secret le plus proche qui le ramènerait au château tout en lui épargnant de traverser le parc à découvert.

Il était trop tôt pour que Rusard soit déjà en patrouille dans les couloirs, et si la majorité des élèves avaient terminé de manger, ils étaient soit à la bibliothèque, soit de retour dans leur salle commune. Il ne croisa donc personne et prit le soin d'emprunter le plus de passages secrets possibles et le moins de couloirs contenant des tableaux, quitte à faire des détours.

Il arriva finalement dans le couloir qui menait à la gargouille.

_Si vous revenez à Poudlard, j'aimerais que vous passiez me voir dans mon bureau. J'ai une idée ou deux concernant l'endroit où vous pourriez vous cacher. Je ferais en sorte d'être seul à vingt-et-une heures. Le mot de passe est « Nid de Cafards ». Frappez quatre coups._

Il était sûr que le couvre feu n'était pas passé, aussi resta-t-il caché derrière une tapisserie qui dissimulait un raccourci vers l'aile est en attendant que la cloche raisonne.

De tous ceux qui savaient qu'il avait décidé de retourner au Royaume-Uni, Dumbledore était le seul qui n'avait pas essayé de le décourager, et qui essayait même de l'aider. Il n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. Dumbledore savait aussi bien interpréter les signes avant-coureurs que lui et sans doute n'était-il pas mécontent d'avoir un ancien membre de l'Ordre de plus près de Poudlard.

Puisque Harry y passait dix mois sur douze, c'était sans doute ici que Voldemort essaierait de frapper en premier, afin de se débarrasser de la menace que faisait peser la prophétie sur son pouvoir.

Il pouvait toujours essayer.

Penser à son filleul ramena inévitablement ses pensées vers sa fille. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa lettre, et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bon signe. Quand il lui avait parlé le jour de son anniversaire, elle n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer à quel point il serait stupide de revenir au Royaume-Uni, il s'était attendu à recevoir une Beuglante, sinon une longue liste de menaces de mort... Un silence buté ne faisait pas partie des possibilités.

La cloche mit fin à ses réflexions. Il attendit encore quelques minutes pour être sûr que personne ne venait par là – les élèves traînaient rarement du côté du bureau du directeur, mais la salle commune de Serdaigle n'était pas si loin, et il ne pouvait pas ignorer la possibilité – avant de rejoindre la Gargouille.

Il se transforma juste le temps de donner le mot de passe puis disparut dans l'escalier dès qu'il apparut. Il tendit l'oreille pour être certain que Dumbledore était seul et le silence – à peine troublé par le bruit d'une plume grattant un parchemin – le rassura suffisamment pour qu'il retrouve forme humaine.

Il frappa quatre fois, comme convenu.

\- Entrez, Sirius.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé par rapport à la dernière fois où il était venu, treize ans de cela pour demander des comptes au chef de l'Ordre. L'immense pièce circulaire baignait dans la lumière de nombreuses bougies, les anciens directeurs et directrices faisaient mine de dormir dans leur tableau, et de nombreux objets dont il ignorait la fonction décoraient les étagères, pour le reste encombrées de livres. Dumbledore était installé derrière le bureau, Fumseck sur ses genoux.

Le phénix laissa échapper une trille mélodieuse avant de s'envoler pour retrouver son perchoir.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit-il.

Dumbledore lui désigna la chaise devant lui.

\- Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait dû faire bien trop d'étapes à son goût, mais il avait promis à Maellyn et Harry d'être prudent, au moins un peu. Personne ne l'avait vu – du moins, à sa connaissance – et il avait même réussi à manger à sa faim en chemin grâce à Buck.

Ça ne valait pas une traversée en moto, mais ça aurait sans doute pu être pire.

\- Buck est content d'être de retour. Je risque d'avoir du mal à l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre Hagrid.

\- Monsieur MacNair a pris son évasion comme une insulte personnelle. Il ne manquera pas de se précipiter ici s'il apprend que Hagrid a de nouveau un Hippogriffe de compagnie. Il faudra qu'il se montre raisonnable, tout comme vous, Sirius.

Il grogna et Dumbledore le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, exactement comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'envoyer au diable, lui et sa légendaire bienveillance à toute épreuve, mais il aurait besoin d'aide s'il ne voulait pas que sa cavale se termine par un baiser avec un Détraqueur.

\- Je vous écoute, soupira-t-il.

Dumbledore se pencha vers lui.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi à votre situation. La Cabane Hurlante est, bien entendu, exclue d'avance. Les Aurors savent désormais qu'il s'agit de l'une de vos cachettes et je soupçonne Severus Rogue de s'y rendre de temps en temps, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas des traces fraîches... Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas rester au château, même comme le nouveau chien de chasse d'Hagrid.

\- Pourquoi ?

De toutes les solutions auxquelles il avait pensé, c'était celle qui paraissait la plus commode. Il ne serait pas loin de Harry – il pourrait même voir son filleul, et peut-être même sa fille – et il aurait au moins un peu de confort.

\- Maellyn et Harry sont une trop grande tentation, Sirius. Vous allez vouloir reprendre forme humaine, tôt ou tard, et le risque que vous soyez découvert sera trop grand.

\- Remus vous a donné son avis sur la question, n'est-ce pas ? grommela-t-il.

\- Si Monsieur Lupin semble résigné quant à votre présence ici, il ne l'est pas encore tout à fait concernant la façon dont toute cette histoire pourrait se terminer.

Il n'allait pas manquer de l'en remercier très chaleureusement.

\- L'idéal serait donc Pré-au-Lard. Il y a de nombreuses grottes à l'est du village, vous devriez en trouver une suffisamment grande pour Buck et vous. Je me suis arrangé avec Alberforth, il fera en sorte de vous ravitailler.

\- Il tient toujours la _Tête de Sanglier _?

\- J'ai renoncé à le faire changer d'avis depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années maintenant. Et puis, beaucoup d'informations circulent par les bars.

Il hocha la tête. La guerre s'était chargée de lui apprendre cette leçon et bien d'autres après elle.

\- Très bien... Pré-au-Lard me convient. Personne ne sera vraiment surpris de voir Patmol traîner dans les rues, j'y ai fait de nombreuses expéditions l'année dernière. Vous en savez plus concernant Voldemort ?

\- Je crains que non. J'attends de savoir ce que Madelyn McGonagall va réussir à découvrir à propos de Bertha Jorkins.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas certain que l'urgence soit en Albanie.

\- Les Aurors n'ont pas réussi à découvrir qui était à l'origine de l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

\- Ils ont des suspects, bien sûr, les mêmes noms que pendant la première guerre, mais aucune preuve. Ils ont tous transplané quand la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue et personne n'a vu de visages, pas même ces pauvres moldus. Nous devons attendre et tendre l'oreille. Remus Lupin a pris contact avec des loup-garous pour en apprendre plus, Madelyn McGonagall a mis tout son réseau à contribution et j'ai demandé à certaines personnes de confiance de me tenir informé. S'il se passe quelque chose de plus, nous serons parmi les premiers à le savoir, et nous pourrons prendre les mesures qu'il faut pour protéger Harry.

Il voulut évoquer Maellyn, et l'importance que Bellatrix ne quitte jamais Azkaban, mais deux coups portés sur la porte l'obligèrent à retrouver la forme de Patmol.

\- Entrez, dit Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall apparut, une liasse de parchemins dans une main. Ses yeux tombèrent presque aussitôt sur lui et elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans même paraître surprise de le voir là.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant...

Face à son ton accusateur, il reprit forme humaine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre fille est d'une humeur massacrante depuis une semaine et je suppose que nous devons ce développement à votre retour ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grimaça.

\- J'ai certaines ambitions pour elle, jeune homme, et je n'ai pas réussi à lui tirer une seule transformation correcte lors de nos derrières séances, sans mentionner le fait que j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur quand nous discutons théorie. Il vaudrait mieux que les choses redeviennent normales, et très vite ! Je repasserai, Albus, vous êtes occupé.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard sombre avant de tourner les talons et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui.

Si Maellyn était à moitié aussi rancunière que sa mère avant elle, il n'était pas près de se faire pardonner.

**…**

**J'avais oublié à quel point il était looooooong, celui-ci !**

J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hâte d'avoir votre retour sur :

**\- L******e retour de Trixie ****(avouez, ça faisait longtemps, vous étiez inquiet·e·s toussa toussa...)

**\- ******Deloris, ce pur produit du monde Sang-Pur qui pourrait presque en apprendre à Lucius ****(à ce rythme, elle va devenir son choix #1 pour sa futur belle-fille o.O)

**\- ******Minerva McGonagall, the Queen, qui assume ses erreurs et arrange les choses avec classe**** (elle pourrait définitivement donner des cours à Narcissa sur la question... Allez, j'attends vos prognostiques quant à la forme Animagus de Maellyn !)

**\- ******L'amitié consumée entre Deloris et Maellyn ******(**ça couvait depuis un moment, on va pas se mentir).

**\- ******Les suspicions concernant Crystal ****(qui, de toute évidence, a bien commencé son Initiation donc...?)

**\- ******L'Epouvantard de Maellyn ****(et l'idée de Pansy pour s'en débarrasser)

**\- ******La scène de la fouine bondissante ****(qui est nettement moins drôle quand on imagine que c'est un _garçon _qui est en train de rebondir sur le sol)

**\- ******Le retour de Sirius en Écosse ****(à qui je souhaite bon courage, parce que sa fille est rancunière).

J'oublie sans doute beaucoup de choses, parce qu'il s'en passe des trucs dans celui-ci mine de rien **! **

**Les reviews marchent très bien pour illuminer mes journées. Alors à vos claviers! **

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous et n'oubliez pas de faire un bisou à votre maman demain !**

**Orlane.**

_Mis à jour le samedi 06/06/2020_


	6. Supernova : Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel. **Btw, Jo, Trans Rights are Human Rights. **

**Attention**: Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

**RàR :**

**Juliette :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que Crystal continue de te plaire ! (Moi, il m'arrange bien ce Poufsouffle qui cache la forme de l'Epouvantard de Crystal, le suspens reste entier xD). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à TigresseOtaku, **feufollet,** mimi70, **henrismh, ****Sout****,**** Sakhina, Tiph l'Andouille, ****Niris, ****Sun Dae V, ****Almayen, Juliette **et ****bylbash ****pour leur review. Ca fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et un bel été !

De mon côté, je n'avais pas spécialement prévu de faire une trêve estivale (je vous aurais prévenu·e·s quand même!) mais j'ai pas mal vadrouillé et, du coup, j'ai préféré consacré mes petits instants tranquilles à l'écriture (histoire de ne pas devenir complètement barge). Ceci explique donc cela !

Dans tous les cas, cette longue pause a fait du bien. Je me sens à peu près parée pour la rentrée (même si bon, l'année s'annonce compliquée…) et prête à relever de nouveaux défis !

Sinon, niveau écriture, j'ai terminé le chapitre 19 et j'ai rajouté un chapitre et plusieurs scènes à mon spin off (ce qui le porte à près de 100k, déjà!).

A part tout ça, nouveau chapitre ! Alors je l'aime assez bien parce qu'il y a quelques révélations au programme, mais on m'a rapporté que ce n'est pas celui où Maellyn est la plus attachante xD

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

**Un petit coup de gueule ce mois-ci, quand même. Parce que j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que, de toute évidence, de plus en plus de personnes lisent cette histoire. Si j'en suis très touchée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu énervée quand je vois que le taux de review est de 0,8 % pour le dernier chapitre et de 1,2 % en moyenne.**

**Écrire prend du temps. Ce que vous lisez en quelques heures me demande un à deux mois de travail, parce que j'ai une vie à côté. Mettre à jour prend aussi du temps. La moindre des choses, c'est de laisser une review de temps en temps. Personne n'attend des dissertations de quinze pages et une analyse du texte comme lorsqu'on passait le bac de français. Juste un petit mot pour dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a fait rire ou pleurer. Rien qu'un petit retour, parce que lorsqu'on vous donne quelque chose gratuitement, la moindre des politesses est de dire merci.**

**C'est juste la base.**

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre ******6****

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star_exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe. _

* * *

**Lundi 26 Septembre, Cimetière de Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Les rangs serrés des tombes n'avaient pas changé. Les arbres commençaient à prendre les couleurs de l'automne, et les dégradés de bruns, d'orange et de rouge lui donnaient toujours l'impression que Lily n'était pas vraiment loin.

A l'approche d'Halloween, les tombes étaient plus fleuries que ce dont il avait l'habitude : en plus de la fête religieuse des moldus qui s'était partiellement infiltrée dans le monde sorcier, beaucoup venaient se recueillir sur la tombe de ceux qui étaient tombés pendant la guerre lors de l'anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort.

Il était de ceux-là. Il évitait le 31 octobre – il avait fait cette erreur la première année, et il avait bien failli faire la une de _La Gazette _– mais il venait tous les ans, apporter quelques fleurs pour Lily, souffler une histoire drôle à l'intention de James, et se confier dans le silence sur l'année passée.

Avec tout ce qui avait bouleversé sa vie depuis l'été dernier, il aurait pu venir cent fois et avoir toujours quelque chose à dire, mais le courage lui avait fait défaut.

Une part de lui craignait que le fantôme de James surgisse de nulle part pour lui faire subir les pires tourments, même si c'étaient des conneries.

James n'aurait pas laissé Sirius moisir douze années à Azkaban en le sachant innocent s'il avait pu faire quoique ce soit pour son frère depuis l'au-delà. Une part de lui était convaincu qu'il aurait quand même essayé de comprendre s'il n'avait pas su pour le Gardien et s'il avait survécu à cette nuit-là, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de penser que ses amis étaient bien meilleurs que ce que le reste du monde pensait d'eux.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait accepté que Peter devienne le Gardien à la place de Sirius...

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Parfois, il avait encore l'impression d'être en train de rêver, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment depuis quand. Depuis la mort de James et Lily ? Depuis ce jour où Minerva McGonagall lui avait appris que Peter était mort et que Sirius avait trahi ? Depuis l'évasion de Sirius ?

Depuis la nuit de la Cabane Hurlante ?

Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé sur ce qui avait été le plus incroyable : Peter vivant depuis tout ce temps, Sirius innocent depuis aussi longtemps ou la façon dont son ami avait échappé aux Détraqueurs _in extremis_ ?

Il s'arrêta devant la tombe de James et Lily. De nombreux bouquets habillaient la pierre grise sur laquelle leurs noms étaient gravés. Il n'eut pas besoin de lancer le moindre sortilège pour chasser la mousse ou redonner du brillant au marbre. Il n'avait jamais vu cette tombe sale, comme si chaque visiteur mettait un point d'honneur à faire un geste.

Ils étaient moins nombreux que dix ans plus tôt, mais l'habitude perdurait malgré tout.

\- Salut, vous deux... souffla-t-il tout en déposant son bouquet de roses blanches entre les nombreux lys. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure vous pouvez voir ce qu'il se passe depuis là où vous êtes, mais j'ai l'impression que les récents rebondissements ont dû mettre fin à une sacrée litanie d'insultes et de malédictions...

Un sourire triste étira brièvement ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour voir la scène comme s'il y était. James et Lily, vêtus de blancs, juchés sur un nuage, lui hurlant d'ouvrir les yeux, d'utiliser son cerveau, de « _comprendre, par Merlin ! » _que Sirius était innocent, qu'il avait échangé sa place avec Peter et que le sale petit rat était bel et bien vivant.

Peut-être que James avait plusieurs fois essayé de revenir sur terre, même sous la forme d'un fantôme, pour lui faire subir la leçon de morale la plus interminable de son existence, tandis que Lily cherchait une solution pour le tuer de milles façons différentes, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres quand il les rejoindrait – s'il les rejoignait un jour au Paradis – quand bien même il serait déjà mort.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir eu besoin de tout ce temps pour comprendre que Sirius n'avait pas trahi, reprit-il. J'aurais dû savoir.

Sirius avait été l'un des membres de l'Ordre les plus acharnés, il avait risqué sa vie des centaines de fois, juste pour permettre à un Né-Moldu de plus de quitter le pays ou pour sauver quelqu'un lors d'une attaque. Comment aurait-il pu rejoindre le camp des Mangemorts alors qu'il avait bien failli mourir en s'opposant à ses parents, l'été de son seizième anniversaire ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu voir la vérité qui était sous ses yeux depuis le début ?!

Il soupira, encore, se répétant qu'il était bien trop tard pour rejouer le passé. Cela ne rachèterait pas les années que Sirius avait passé à Azkaban, pas plus que cela lui ferait oublier la solitude intolérable de la décennie passée.

\- Je vais essayer de le garder en vie, même s'il a décidé de me compliquer la tâche en revenant. Si je retrouve Pettigrow, je pourrais même faire en sorte qu'il soit innocenté. Il ne mérite pas de vivre le reste de sa vie comme un fugitif...

Comme souvent, il se laissa aller à des confidences qu'il aurait eu du mal à leur faire quand ils étaient vivants. Peut-être était-ce la certitude qu'ils ne pouvaient plus qu'écouter, incapables de le couper quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui – quand il laissait entendre qu'il méritait la méfiance de la société sorcière, au moins un peu – ou quand il mentait ouvertement – Lily avait toujours été très forte à ce jeu-là –. Toujours était-il qu'il se confiait plus facilement ici que n'importe où ailleurs, et que cela lui faisait du bien de vider son sac de temps en temps.

Il leur raconta son année à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de Défense, à quel point il était reconnaissant envers Dumbledore de lui avoir permis de réaliser son rêve, au moins un peu, et tant pis s'il avait été engagé parce qu'il connaissait Sirius.

Il leur décrivit Harry, bien sûr. Combien il leur ressemblait, plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible. Il essaya de leur conter le courage de ce gamin de treize ans, sa droiture à toute épreuve, sa loyauté sans concession, et son cœur en or.

\- Bien entendu, il a refusé que l'on tue Pettigrow, même s'il risque de nous causer pas mal d'ennuis puisqu'il a réussi à s'enfuir. Je t'assure, James, j'ai cru que tu étais revenu d'entre les morts pendant une folle minute. Si sa tignasse infernale ne le prouvait pas déjà, personne n'aurait pu douter qu'il est bel et bien un Potter.

Il laissa passer un long silence, peinant à rassembler ses pensées, quand bien même il avait eu plus d'une occasion de se faire à l'idée depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité grâce à la Carte du Maraudeurs.

\- La fille de Judy et Sirius est vivante, souffla-t-il finalement. Narcissa Malefoy l'a élevée pendant toutes ces années, la faisant passer pour la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius n'a toujours pas voulu m'expliquer comment une telle chose a pu être seulement possible, mais c'est la réalité.

Une réalité bien trop tordue pour une gamine de son âge. Il espérait sincèrement que Sirius et Narcissa réussiraient à lui éviter le pire si une guerre éclatait à nouveau. Entre le rôle qu'elle devait jouer et qui elle était vraiment, elle risquait de se retrouver au cœur de la tourmente bien plus rapidement que beaucoup d'autres.

\- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour les protéger, Harry et elle, promit-il finalement. Ils ont assez souffert.

Il caressa une dernière fois le marbre froid du bout des doigts et déposa une photo de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, brandissant la coupe bien haut. Harry était au centre de l'image, souriant largement, et porté en héros par ses coéquipiers après la façon dont il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or.

Tout comme les fleurs, le temps et les éléments finiraient par la faire disparaître, mais James et Lily méritaient un peu de temps avec leur fils unique.

...

**Samedi 1er Octobre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Les trois coups portés à la porte de mon dortoir me tirèrent un grognement, mais je me gardai bien de répondre. J'avais une fine idée de la personne qui souhaitait entrer et mon avis sur la question ne changerait pas grand-chose. Je réajustai juste les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin et reportai mon attention sur les carnets du professeur McGonagall.

Étant donné mes piètre performances pratiques au cours des deux semaines passées, McGonagall avait suspendu nos leçons particulières, mais compensait notre inactivité en me donnant un devoir tous les trois jours pour « m'obliger à réfléchir ». Le dernier en date portait sur les effets des feuilles de Mandragore dans le processus pour devenir Animagus et leur action sur la Métamorphose en elle-même.

Il y avait beaucoup de termes techniques, le double de formules, et des notions que nous étions loin d'avoir commencé à aborder en potions – notamment le lien entre les cycles lunaires et la concentration nécessaire d'un ingrédient – mais je devais rendre mon devoir lundi matin sans faute, en plus d'en terminer un pour le professeur Vector et un autre pour Binns. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était d'être dérangée.

Les rideaux de mon baldaquin s'ouvrirent sèchement.

\- Alors, comment se passe l'hibernation précoce, petite ?

Bien entendu, il s'agissait de Pansy. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la lumière verdâtre dispensée par le lac Noir, et le contre-jour n'était pas suffisamment marqué pour que je puisse ignorer son air mauvais.

Ma seule réponse fut un regard sombre.

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et me prit mon carnet des mains, puis le début de mon devoir avant qu'elle ne referme un des livres de la Réserve d'un geste sec. Toutes mes affaires furent abandonnées sur le sol sans cérémonie.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, PARKINSON !

\- Ah, elle parle ! répliqua-t-elle en écartant les bras d'un air dramatique, comme si une audience assistait à la scène.

\- Oublie-moi !

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle s'installa en face de moi et déposa deux scones devant mes jambes pliées en tailleur. J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Personne ne t'a vue au petit-déjeuner. Je doute que Madame Pomfresh serait ravie d'apprendre que tu as encore sauté un repas.

\- J'ai du travail, sifflai-je.

\- Mais bien sûr. Tu as raison, entamer une grève de la faim va définitivement régler tes problèmes en Métamorphose. _Mange_ !

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je m'étais réveillée plus tard que prévu, et Draco m'avait forcée à avaler plus de nourriture que de raison la veille, aussi n'avais-je simplement pas vu l'intérêt de perdre du temps à rejoindre la Grande Salle, même pour boire un thé.

\- Tu as conscience que tu ressembles étrangement à Bellatrix Lestrange quand tu fais la tête comme ça ?

\- Et pourtant, tu continues à vouloir t'attirer mes foudres, Parkinson.

Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Cette réplique marchait tellement mieux quand tu croyais être sa fille.

\- Ça peut s'arranger.

Pansy resta silencieuse, mais son sourire moqueur était une énième provocation, comme si elle essayait de me pousser à en venir là.

Cela impliquerait sans doute ma baguette et un maléfice sournois dont personne ne pourrait prédire les effets, à commencer par moi.

Ma magie était loin de vouloir coopérer ces dernières semaines, et j'avais fait fondre le plateau de ma table en Sortilèges quand j'avais lancé un _récurvite_.

Le professeur Flitwick avait longuement inspecté ma création avant de la faire disparaître, l'air pensif.

Ça serait bien ma chance d'avoir inventé un sortilège, de ceux qui restent à jamais dans les livres d'histoire et qui porterait mon nom à la prospérité pour un accident.

Vu la quantité d'approximations qui semblait régner en maître sur cette discipline, c'était sans doute un miracle qu'aussi peu d'élèves terminaient à l'infirmerie à cause d'un essai malheureux.

\- Je suis presque sure d'avoir vu un hibou survoler la table des Serpentards à ta recherche ce matin, avant qu'il ne reparte bredouille.

\- Pauvre bête.

\- Tu as conscience que tu vas devoir trouver autre chose qu'ignorer ses lettres pour le décourager ?

\- Je n'ignore pas ses lettres. Je les lis avant de les brûler, et ceci par sécurité. Je n'ai pas tout à fait confiance dans mes camarades de chambre pour être honnête.

Je crus qu'elle allait saisir l'occasion pour me parler à nouveau de Crystal – qui devait être l'une des raisons de sa venue dans mon dortoir pour commencer – mais elle se contenta de l'un de ses sourires carnassiers, comme si elle voyait clair dans mon jeu.

Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre le projet, petite. Tu vas refuser de répondre à ses lettres jusqu'à ce qu'il te promette de repartir dans un pays lointain ? Quand bien même tu n'auras aucun moyen de t'assurer qu'il le fera vraiment ? Et après ? Vous reprendrez votre correspondance ? Alors que tu pourrais peut-être le voir _en vrai _pendant l'année ?

Je serrai les lèvres, bien décidée à ne pas reprendre cette conversation-là. Sirius Black était complètement stupide d'avoir décidé de revenir en Ecosse, et je lui en voulais terriblement de se mettre en danger. Ses lettres étaient toutes des tentatives de me rassurer quant au fait qu'il ne risquait rien – ce qui était faux, puisque tous les Aurors du Ministère étaient encore à sa recherche – parce que Dumbledore avait fait le nécessaire – le même Dumbledore qui avait laissé entrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres par deux fois dans le château si j'en croyais les rumeurs concernant Potter –, qu'il n'avait pas le choix – même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai – et qu'il voulait être là pour nous protéger, Potter et moi – quand bien même le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait une menace aussi lointaine que celle de Bellatrix, et que comptait-il faire sans baguette magique, exactement ? Lui sauter dessus sous sa forme Animagus ? –.

J'eus un rictus à cette pensée et je me promis de la garder pour moi. Il était bien capable de retenir l'idée.

En attendant de trouver mieux – et après que mon plaidoyer pour le convaincre de repartir ait lamentablement échoué –, j'avais décidé de lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à Narcissa.

Un silence absolu.

J'avais sans doute sous-estimé l'obstination des Black sur ce coup-là : si Narcissa n'avait pas essayé de m'envoyer la moindre lettre depuis ma rentrée, mon père m'en écrivait une par jour, quand bien même j'ignorais la façon dont il se procurait autant de hiboux et malgré le fait qu'il pourrait très bien éveiller les soupçons. Les lettres étaient devenues de moins en moins éloquentes au fur et à mesure – la dernière en date était un simple bout de parchemin où était griffonné un faible « S'il-te-plaît, chaton » mais je tiendrai bon.

Après tout, j'étais moi aussi une Black, et j'avais la rancune dans le sang.

\- Je crois que tout cela ne te regarde pas vraiment, Parkinson. Je ne me mêle pas de tes disputes avec ta mère.

\- Et c'est sans doute pourquoi tu es encore vivante. Ta mauvaise humeur commence à influencer celle de Draco. Il s'exprime par des grognements depuis deux jours et je suis celle qui le supporte à longueur de temps, pendant que tu fais la tête dans ton coin. Donc pour répondre à ta réponse, si, cela me regarde un peu quand même. Sans compter que tu fais preuve d'une bien piètre idée en te passant de mes conseils. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, j'ai une énorme expérience en ce qui concerne les disputes avec un parent. Je pourrais sans doute écrire un livre sur le sujet.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de mener à bien à tel projet. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler.

Pansy fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, serra les poings, puis expira bruyamment.

\- Merlin tout puissant, qu'ai-je donc fait dans une autre vie pour me retrouver coincée avec Draco et toi ? Vous avez le crâne aussi épais que celui d'un troll, et ce n'est pas rien !

Je lui souris froidement. Je ne lui avais pas demandé de se mêler de cette histoire pour commencer. C'était entre mon Gryffondor de père et moi. J'avais sans doute peu de chance de réussir à le faire changer d'avis, mais je pouvais au moins faire en sorte de lui faire regretter sa décision.

\- Ça sera tout ?

Elle esquissa un geste, et je crus que j'avais enfin réussi à l'agacer suffisamment pour qu'elle abandonne, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Elle serra l'arête de son nez avec force, prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui sembla lui suffire pour retrouver un semblant de sang-froid.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, j'abandonne concernant ton père. Je suppose que vous avez un don pour les mauvaises décisions dans la famille, et je n'hésiterai à me montrer particulièrement désagréable quand tu viendras me supplier de t'aider. En attendant, il faut que l'on règle le problème Crystal Malhorne parce qu'on est pas plus avancées que cet été.

J'avais beau savoir que le sujet ne tarderait pas à être abordé, j'eus tout de même du mal à retenir un grognement agacé.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai bien failli m'évanouir quand on l'a _peut-être _croisée à Londres.

Les images de Crystal devant le bar où ma mère avait travaillé me revinrent, un peu plus floues que la dernière fois que j'y avais repensé. Ce jour-là, j'avais été certaine de la reconnaître – après tout, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec elle en première et en deuxième année – mais j'avais perdu mes certitudes depuis la rentrée.

Crystal avait réponse à tout. Depuis la rentrée, aucune question n'avait semblé la déstabiliser et elle glissait juste un peu plus souvent une réflexion qui commençait par « dans mon pays », sans que ni Pansy, ni moi, ne puissions déterminer si, oui ou non, il s'agissait de la vérité ou si elle était simplement douée pour édulcorer la réalité.

En plus d'un mois, la seule information valable que j'avais réussi à avoir était qu'elle aurait pu être à Londres, puisque la pleine lune du mois d'août avait eu lieu quelques jours avant notre escapade moldue.

Si, bien sûr, une Initiation suivait bel et bien les cycles lunaires, ce qui pouvait être une invention de sa part pour tout ce que j'en savais.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, petite...

Je fermai les yeux une brève seconde.

Deux semaines plus tôt, je me serais sans doute moquée de Pansy : après avoir passé tout le mois de septembre à me soutenir que nous devions attendre avant de nous résoudre à fouiller dans les affaires de Crystal, elle n'avait plus que cette solution à la bouche.

Toutes nos tentatives pour en apprendre plus autrement avaient lamentablement échoué et Pansy espérait trouver des lettres, ou une photo dans sa malle.

Juste quelque chose qui nous permettrait – ou non – de faire le lien avec la fille que nous avions vu cet été.

\- C'est toi qui voulais savoir, Black, je te signale ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais, mais ne viens pas te plaindre que l'on te cache des choses si tu le tolères aussi bien !

Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Ma dispute avec Deloris – nous nous étions toujours pas adressées la parole depuis la rentrée, ou presque – avait mis en lumière une réalité dont je n'avais pas pris la pleine mesure jusque-là.

Crystal Malhorne était ma seule vraie amie au château.

Au-delà du fait que nous aimions discuter – de presque tout –, nous étions assises côte à côte dans tous les cours, et elle était l'une des rares personnes auxquelles je pensais quand j'avais besoin de me confier. Crystal savait garder un secret – peut-être encore mieux que ce que j'avais toujours pensé –, elle savait écouter et elle donnait de bons conseils.

Je lui en voulais toujours de m'avoir menti – si elle avait vraiment menti – mais je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir abattre la toute-puissance de ma colère sur elle et la rayer de ma vie pour toujours.

En face de moi, Pansy haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien ?

J'eus un soupir. Si je la laissais faire, elle pourrait très bien se jeter sur la malle de Crystal immédiatement, peut-être au risque de se faire prendre – même si elle avait sans doute bien choisi son moment pour venir me confronter –.

Elle avait toutefois raison sur un point, il fallait que je sois fixée, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Mais laisse-moi le temps de trouver le bon moment.

\- Tu as deux semaines, Black. Après, c'est moi qui prendrai les choses en main.

\- Explique-moi à nouveau pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de savoir ?

Elle eut un large sourire.

\- Elle a peut-être réussi la plus belle arnaque du siècle, juste après ce que Narcissa Malefoy a fait. Je veux savoir le comment et le pourquoi. Et puis, si je sais la vérité, je serais dans une excellente position pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Si elle a vraiment réussi à se faire passer pour une Sang-Pur ici, c'est une fille à avoir de son côté.

Je doutais sincèrement que Crystal soit aussi facilement manipulable que ce que pensait Pansy, mais elle avait le droit de se casser les dents sur un os de temps en temps, ce qui ferait un spectacle très distrayant à regarder.

\- En attendant, je n'ai pas oublié que tu n'as toujours pas touché aux deux scones que je t'ai ramenés, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille tant que tu ne les auras pas mangés.

Je voulus lui répliquer qu'il me faudrait plus que sa présence pour m'empêcher de travailler, mais elle sortit sa lime à ongles en verre – celle qui faisait un bruit à me faire dresser les poils et grincer des dents –, et je fus contrainte d'abdiquer.

Viviane, qu'avais-je fait dans une vie antérieure pour me retrouver coincée avec elle ?

…

**Jeudi 6 Octobre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Le dortoir était vide. Deloris tenait cour dans la salle commune – puisque notre amitié semblait consumée, elle s'était rabattue sur Romey Marchebank et Lavinia Hilliard, d'un an nos cadettes, et qu'elle pouvait facilement manipuler –, Jin travaillait à la bibliothèque avec O'Riley et Harper, et Crystal était avec Rogue pour sa leçon d'Occlumentie.

Selon toute vraisemblance, la voie était donc libre et je me devais de profiter de l'occasion si je voulais enfin savoir si, oui ou non, Crystal mentait et, au passage, me débarrasser de Pansy, au moins à ce sujet.

_C'est toi qui voulais savoir, Black, je te signale ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais, mais ne viens pas te plaindre que l'on te cache des choses si tu le tolères aussi bien !_

Je m'approchai donc du lit de Crystal. De nous quatre, elle était sans doute la plus ordonnée et, naturellement, celle qui avait le moins décoré sa table de chevet et le pan de mur qui lui était réservé, à l'exception d'une photo de ses parents.

Si je voulais trouver un indice, je devais donc fouiller sa malle, quand bien même je doutais de trouver quelque chose de vraiment compromettant. Soit Crystal ne mentait pas, auquel cas il n'y avait rien à trouver, ou soit elle mentait, mais si je devais me fier au mois passé, elle était bien trop douée pour laisser traîner quelque chose de compromettant.

Je sortis le morceau de parchemin que Pansy m'avait donné ce matin, contenant plusieurs sortilèges de déverrouillages, que j'étais censée pouvoir réussir à jeter sans trop de problème, même si ma magie faisait des siennes.

Avec un soupir, je me mis au travail.

Naturellement, _Alohomora _ne fonctionna pas et je dus lancer trois sortilèges de plus avant de tomber sur le bon – pas le plus difficile à lancer, ce que j'aurais remarqué vu le mouvement de baguette compliqué qu'il nécessitait, mais pas le plus simple non plus, au moins pour moi –. Le délicat_ clic_ qui s'éleva de la serrure m'arracha un sourire satisfait.

J'ignorai toujours pourquoi, mais j'avais un peu moins de difficultés en sortilèges et chaque nouveau progrès était une véritable victoire personnelle.

L'intérieur de la malle de Crystal était aussi ordonné que son coin de dortoir. D'un côté, sa trousse de toilette était posée sur ses différentes tenues soigneusement pliées – toutes venaient de Madame Guipure sur le Chemin de Traverse – et de l'autre, de nombreux livres étaient triés par sujet – Sortilèges, Histoire et Légilimencie pour la plupart –. Il y avait sa réserve de parchemin pour l'année, des ingrédients de potion que Rogue n'avait pas encore réclamé et sa paire de gants en peau de dragon. Dépitée par mon inspection, je faillis louper la boîte en bois exotique qui se confondait avec le fond de la malle. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil de Jin m'apprit que j'avais largement le temps, et je sortis les livres, prenant bien soin de ne rien mélanger, puisqu'une absence de bazar signifiait que Crystal ne manquerait pas de remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas comme avant –. La boîte était un petit bijou de marqueterie – des bois de différentes essences formaient des dessins géométriques entremêlés – et je ne rencontrai aucune résistance en l'ouvrant.

J'eus une exclamation satisfaite en découvrant de nombreuses lettres. Je saisis la plus récente et mon enthousiasme retomba aussitôt quand je fus incapable de comprendre un seul mot, à part le prénom de Crystal. L'écriture cursive était élégante et la signature ressemblait à celle en bas d'une lettre que j'avais reçu de la part de la grand-mère de Crystal l'année dernière, quand je l'avais remerciée pour mon bracelet.

Je vérifiai rapidement qu'aucune lettre n'était écrite en anglais, juste pour être sûre avant de refermer la boîte avec un soupir.

Il n'y avait rien.

Peut-être avais-je rêvé, finalement, songeai-je en remettant les livres dans la malle, essayant de reproduire l'ordre parfait dans lequel je les avais trouvés, avant de me figer en lisant le titre de celui que je tenais dans la main.

_Geskiedenis van Magie in Republiek van Suid-Afrika_

Je n'étais pas surprise qu'elle ait un livre sur l'histoire de son pays – du reste, c'était ce à quoi cela ressemblait – mais, un mois plus tôt, Pansy avait trouvé une lettre de mon oncle dans le livre de Cantankerus Nott, qui représentait toute la doctrine Sang-Pur à lui seul.

Le livre s'ouvrit naturellement sur une photographie.

Je reconnus Crystal, coiffée de nombreuses tresses et plus petite que maintenant, entourée par un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année – maximum – et une femme d'un certain âge.

Malgré ses cheveux blancs, sa canne et sa silhouette enveloppée, elle dégageait un charisme presque inquiétant avec son visage sévère et son regard sombre.

Mon cœur se mit à accélérer et le monde tangua soudainement autour de moi, à l'exception de la photographie que je tenais dans les mains.

Au-delà de la coïncidence la plus improbable de l'histoire – j'étais certaine que la femme était celle que j'avais vu devant le _Hell's Angels _–, les trois personnes étaient parfaitement figées sur le papier glacé.

\- Satisfaite par tes trouvailles ?

Je repris mes esprits dans un sursaut. Crystal se tenait devant la porte du dortoir, à moitié cachée par la pénombre qui régnait en permanence sous le Lac Noir.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer.

Une part de moi se sentit coupable face à son regard accusateur, l'autre – celle qui en avait assez d'être entourée de menteurs – me soufflait de me montrer sans pitié.

\- Tu n'es pas Sang-Pur, crachai-je.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle éclata d'un rire moqueur et fit un pas en avant, quittant les ombres.

\- Je crois que tu es très mal placée pour me critiquer, _Adler._

J'en perdis le contrôle sur ma mâchoire une brève seconde, avant de me rappeler de l'endroit devant lequel je l'avais vue, presque deux mois plus tôt.

\- Je crois que nous avons à parler, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de ranger tout ça...

Son accent avait soudainement changé, perdant son côté rocailleux pour quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'irlandais.

\- Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent que ranger ta malle.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas discuter de _ça_ ici, quand Yaxley ou Wan peuvent nous surprendre à tout moment. Allez !

Je mis les livres dans sa malle sans grande cérémonie et je pris la cape qu'elle me tendait. En traversant la salle commune, je surpris le regard consterné que Pansy lança dans notre direction, avant qu'elle n'assène un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon cousin. Draco sembla prêt à se lever pour nous suivre. Par chance – ou peut-être par miracle –, mon regard sombre suffit à l'en dissuader.

Je laissai Crystal décider de l'endroit où nous pourrions parler et je la suivis en silence, essayant d'ordonner les nombreuses questions qui tournaient sous mon crâne. Je m'interrogeai sur une partie d'entre elles depuis cet été – qui était vraiment Crystal ? Pourquoi mentait-elle ? Où s'arrêtait son mensonge, exactement ? Que faisait-elle devant le _Hell's Angels ? – _mais, en un mot, une myriade de nouvelles venaient de faire leur apparition – Comment savait-elle qui j'étais ? Depuis quand ? Connaissait-elle ma famille moldue ? Savait-elle où ils étaient ? –.

Le vent froid qui nous accueillit au sommet de la tour Noire eut au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma propre tête. Crystal s'appuya contre le muret qui faisait le tour de la terrasse, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une expression fermée que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

\- Par pure curiosité, quelle erreur m'a trahie ?

\- Te trouver devant le _Hell's_ _Angels_ le seul jour de l'été où je m'y suis rendue.

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis sembla approuver ma réponse d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Oh. Donc ce n'est pas de ma faute ?! C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ma grand-mère m'aurait écharpée vive si j'avais fait quelque chose de stupide, mais comme elle a insisté pour que je l'accompagne à Londres cette fois-là, elle n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même.

Le silence retomba entre nous. Crystal était parfaitement immobile mais son regard me fixait avec intensité, comme si elle essayait de lire mes pensées, ce qui m'incita à vérifier que mon Mur était toujours en place et qu'elle ne pourrait pas utiliser la _Légilimentie _pour en apprendre plus que ce que je pourrais bien lui concéder.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'allais fouiller tes affaires ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parkinson peut critiquer ton cousin autant qu'elle le veut, mais elle manque autant de subtilité que lui. Vous avez vraiment cru qu'en me harcelant de questions comme vous l'avez fait, je ne me douterais de rien ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- On avait pas de meilleur plan et j'espérai un peu que tu te confierais à un moment.

Je ne réussis pas à masquer ma déception et je m'en voulus d'autant plus que j'aurais dû être en colère contre elle pour m'avoir menti, et qu'au lieu de ça, j'étais inquiète à l'idée de devoir passer les cinq prochaines années sans son amitié.

Elle grimaça.

\- Je suis sûre que tu comprends mieux que beaucoup pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait...

Elle semblait le regretter, au moins un peu, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul conséquent puis me dévisagea.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu sais très bien ce que pense la majorité des Serpentards sur les Sangs-Mêlés, même ceux qui ne le crient pas sur les toits ! Je n'allais certainement pas prendre le risque d'être découverte !

Je serrai les dents.

\- Tu n'es pas Née-Moldue, alors ?

Elle se frotta le visage à deux mains.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

\- Alors explique, assénai-je, avant de m'asseoir sur le dessus du parapet, à bonne distance.

Crystal hésita. Je la vis esquisser un geste vers la poche où elle gardait sa baguette, avant qu'elle ne marmonne un truc inintelligible.

\- Ma grand-mère est une Cracmol, dit-elle finalement. Elle a été bannie de son clan quand elle avait onze ans, avec pour consigne de ne jamais revenir sur la terre de ses ancêtres tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une descendance magique, pour prouver que la malédiction avait quitté son sang. Étant donné que les Cracmols sont tabous ici aussi, je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer ce que ça fait de moi, mais je doute que Née-Moldue soit vraiment adéquat.

Vu la tendance des Sang-Purs à tuer les enfants nés sans pouvoirs magiques, et le reste de la société à les rejeter en direction du monde moldu, je ne pouvais que lui concéder ce point-là.

\- De toute façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas Sang-Pur, alors par définition, je ne suis pas respectable.

A la façon dont elle cracha la fin de sa phrase, je compris que cette réalité la mettait profondément en colère. Cela expliquait un peu mieux pourquoi elle se montrait aussi dure quand elle critiquait le monde Sang-Pur.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as menti alors ? Pour devenir respectable ?

Mon ton était un peu plus sec que ce que j'avais voulu et elle plissa les yeux. D'ordinaire, elle ne m'aurait pas vraiment impressionnée – j'étais habituée aux menaces silencieuses depuis ma tendre enfance, et elle était une alliée – mais ses aveux changeaient tout.

Perchées au sommet de la tour Noire, le soleil se couchant derrière nous tandis qu'un vent glacial faisait claquer nos capes, nous n'étions plus dans le même camp.

\- Ma grand-mère a tout perdu quand elle a été bannie de son clan. Parce qu'elle est travailleuse et très intelligente, elle a tout de même réussi à rebondir, mais elle s'est toujours promis qu'elle ne laisserait pas les siens connaître le même sort qu'elle. Avec beaucoup d'argent, elle a presque réussi à faire oublier la couleur de peau de ma mère et de mon oncle mais, dans le monde magique, il faut un sang pur, alors on a fait ce qu'il fallait pour faire croire que c'était le cas. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas si dur.

Christopher et Pansy avaient assez loué l'idée de Crystal cet été pour que je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Les différentes communautés magiques vivaient repliées sur elle-même. Les échanges étaient rares, et on n'avait que quelques brides d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait ailleurs. Crystal n'avait aucune chance de se faire passer pour une Sang-Pur si elle se disait originaire d'Irlande ou du Royaume-Uni, mais personne n'avait les moyens de la contredire si elle était l'héritière d'une grande famille étrangère.

\- A ta place, j'aurais tout fait pour rester loin de la société Sang-Pur...

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu y as grandi. Ils dominent le monde magique et je ne veux pas être du côté des dominés. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Ça ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. Être Sang-Pur ne faisait pas tout dans le monde magique – certains noms fermaient même plus de portes qu'ils n'en ouvraient – mais Crystal aurait bien le temps de l'apprendre, si elle ne le savait pas déjà.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas vraiment grandi en Afrique du Sud, pas vrai ?

\- Non, je suis née à Belfast...

Cela expliquait un peu mieux son nouvel accent.

\- Que faisais-tu à Londres, dans ce cas ?

Elle serra les lèvres et je crus qu'elle n'allait jamais me répondre. Comme si la raison derrière sa visite au _Hell's Angels _était un plus gros secret que ce qu'elle cachait à toute la société magique. Finalement, elle secoua la tête.

\- Ma grand-mère avait un rendez-vous avec le gérant du bar. Il travaille plus ou moins pour elle depuis l'année dernière, et elle aime se déplacer en personne pour faire le point sur certaines transactions. Je l'ai accompagnée parce que je passe dix mois de l'année ici et qu'il me reste tout un tas de trucs à apprendre pour pouvoir assurer la relève un jour. Et toi, que faisais-tu dans le Londres moldu ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'avaler ma langue. J'étais certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé, un peu plus tôt. Crystal m'avait appelée Adler.

Pas Lestrange, pas Black.

_Adler._

J'ignorai comment, mais elle savait quelque chose que Narcissa s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour effacer. Christopher aurait trouvé ça impressionnant de sa part, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment rassurée. Crystal en savait plus sur moi que j'en savais sur elle. Je n'avais aucun moyen de vérifier si elle était bien en train de me dire la vérité depuis toute à l'heure ou si elle essayait de m'endormir avec une histoire bien ficelée.

\- Les confessions ne vont pas marcher que dans un sens, siffla-t-elle pour mettre fin à mon silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que tu ne mens pas, _encore_ ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Rien du tout, d'autant plus que je suis une excellente menteuse, initiée à la Magie de l'Esprit. Toutefois, je doute que beaucoup de personnes te croiraient si tu allais raconter mon histoire.

\- Je peux me montrer très persuasive, Malhorne. Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, j'ai grandi dans le monde Sang-Pur. J'ai vu des réputations être détruites par une seule phrase et pour bien moins que tout ça.

Crystal me dévisagea, son regard froid et calculateur me donnait l'impression d'être un produit particulièrement exotique dont elle essayait de déterminer le prix exact.

\- Peut-être que je connais une histoire très intéressante sur toi qui pourrait également te coûter ta réputation...

J'haussai un sourcil, ignorant l'affolement de mes battements de cœur.

\- Sans vouloir être méchante, Malhorne, tu as peut-être réussi à te faire passer pour une Sang-Pur ces deux dernières années, mais je suis l'héritière la plus en vue du pays. Ça sera ta parole contre la mienne, et je serais sincèrement très surprise que tu puisses gagner ce combat-là. Ta vie à Serpentard risque toutefois d'en pâtir énormément.

Elle quitta le parapet après un long silence et avança jusqu'à moi, ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard sombre soutenant le mien sans ciller.

\- Je suis sûre que l'on peut trouver un arrangement.

\- Je me fiche de l'argent de ta grand-mère.

Elle sourit, comme si je venais de dire exactement ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Non, mais tu ne te ficherais pas de retrouver Grant Adler et Burt White.

Je réussis à rester impassible, mais mes oreilles se mirent malgré tout à siffler d'une façon désagréable. Je n'aimais définitivement pas que Crystal en sache aussi long sur moi quand j'en savais si peu sur elle.

Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle avait raison. Puisque mon père avait été assez stupide pour quitter la sécurité d'un pays lointain, ma famille moldue pourrait très rapidement devenir ma seule famille tout court. Je devais les retrouver, même si cela signifiait passer un marché avec Crystal concernant son secret.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de la dénoncer – cela aurait été particulièrement hypocrite de ma part – mais elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ? demandai-je finalement, abandonnant ma façade de faux-semblants.

Ma voix me donna l'impression d'être celle d'une petite fille et si Pansy avait été là, elle m'aurait sans doute giflée.

Crystal s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Non, mais je peux demander à ma grand-mère de _vraiment_ faire un effort pour les retrouver. Je suis sûre qu'elle y consentira si tu me promets ton silence. Et la protection des Malefoy pour mon entrée en société.

Sa deuxième condition me fit lever un sourcil.

\- Outre le fait que je ne suis pas certaine que la protection des Malefoy soit une si bonne chose, je doute de pouvoir l'arracher à mon très cher oncle.

\- Celle de Narcissa Malefoy me suffira bien. Je crois savoir que tu es en position de lui réclamer à peu près ce que tu veux.

C'était loin d'être aussi simple. Narcissa avait beau m'avoir donnée l'impression d'être prête à tout pour que je lui pardonne ses mensonges – ce pourquoi elle pouvait toujours rêver –, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était de plus en plus résignée sur la question. Elle jouait désormais la carte de l'autorité toute puissante – ce dont j'avais horreur – et il se pourrait très bien que ma demande donne lieu à un autre marché, bien plus désagréable cette fois – lié à mon bal de Débutante, très certainement –.

\- Et la protection des Black ?

Elle eut un sourire dur.

\- La réputation des Black n'est plus ce qu'elle était, et tu n'es qu'une Illégitime. Je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour me contenter d'un rôle de second plan.

Je fermai les yeux une folle seconde pour conserver mon sang-froid. Pansy, Draco et moi avions négligé un détail de taille quand nous avions imaginé comment une confrontation avec Crystal pourrait bien tourner.

Elle avait un sens des affaires redoutable.

\- De ce que j'en sais, une nouvelle guerre ne tardera pas, et être du côté des Black pourrait se révéler être un meilleur pari.

Crystal ne cilla même pas.

\- Sans vouloir être pessimiste, Sirius Black a passé douze ans en prison quand Lucius Malefoy a été blanchi de tous ses crimes.

Je me retrouvai à court d'arguments et un sourire carnassier étira brièvement les lèvres de Crystal, comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle venait de gagner la partie.

Je retins de justesse un soupir – je n'allais pas me montrer vaincue aussi facilement – mais j'hochai la tête – il s'agissait de ma famille moldue, et Viviane seule savait ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver depuis que Narcissa avait effacé leur mémoire –.

\- Très bien. Je ferais en sorte de convaincre Narcissa Malefoy. En attendant, tu auras celle de Draco.

Elle tendit sa main dans ma direction et je ne pus que la serrer, espérant que je n'allais pas regretter mon choix.

Avec un soupir, elle s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Juste histoire que je sois fixée, sommes-nous amies ou ennemies ?

Il y avait une hésitation dans sa voix que je ne lui connaissais pas, et je ne fus pas si surprise que ça de la voir jouer avec le bracelet qu'elle avait reçu en cadeau après ses premières règles.

Je voulais être en colère contre elle, au moins un peu – parce qu'elle avait menti et que je détestais ça plus que tout – mais j'avais l'impression que Christopher transplanait à mes côtés à chaque fois que je considérais cette possibilité.

La longue liste de ses arguments en faveur de Crystal – sa loyauté, le fait qu'elle m'avait défendue de Rogue, sa discrétion absolue à chaque fois que je m'étais confiée à elle, et nos nombreuses similarités au regard de ma véritable identité – me donnait l'impression de peser bien plus lourd que la liste de défauts que Draco avait dressé en guise de contre-attaque – et qui se résumait presque au fait qu'elle avait menti –.

La vérité était sans doute que je ne me voyais pas affronter les cinq prochaines années aux côtés de Deloris.

\- Être ton ennemie va me demander beaucoup trop de travail, dis-je finalement. J'ai un Concours International à remporter.

Je fus presque sûre de l'entendre soupirer de soulagement – malgré le vent – et mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres un bref instant.

\- Je suis d'accord. Et je risque d'avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bon que toi pour relire mes devoirs de Métamorphose et m'aider à m'entraîner en Légilimencie.

\- J'ai failli y laisser ma santé mentale la dernière fois. Oublie-moi.

Elle eut un bref éclat de rire que je ne pus qu'imiter, puis elle redevint sérieuse.

\- Je crois que j'ai su avant toi qui tu étais vraiment, dit-elle avec une grimace.

\- Comme à peu près tout le monde, alors ne te sens pas trop spéciale.

Elle secoua la tête, son regard insistant, et je préférai la couper avant qu'elle ne me dise combien elle était désolée pour le chaos qu'était devenu ma vie.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

Elle fit un geste vague de la main.

\- Ma grand-mère tient des dossiers très précis, sur beaucoup de gens, et ça a toujours fait partie de mes devoirs de les étudier. Quand je suis rentrée aux vacances de Noël, j'ai compris que Grant Adler et Burt White étaient sur Londres, après douze ans d'absence, alors j'ai repris leur dossier. C'est un miracle que personne ne soupçonne rien, vu comment tu ressembles à ta mère.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Tu les as vus ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ma grand-mère n'a pas voulu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle avait ses raisons... mais d'après mon oncle, elle me gardait comme levier, étant donné que j'avais un accès direct à toi. Je les aurais peut-être rencontrés en début d'été, avant de partir pour l'Afrique du Sud, mais ils avaient déjà disparu alors...

Au rappel, je déglutis un peu plus difficilement que d'habitude. Entre mon père en cavale – et de retour en _Ecosse – _et ma famille moldue introuvable, j'avais plus de raisons que nécessaire d'être inquiète, et autant d'occasions d'imaginer le pire.

\- Ta grand-mère a une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être ?

Elle fit la moue.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment cherché à savoir. Ça ne va pas être aussi simple de les retrouver s'ils ne le souhaitent pas. De ce que j'en sais, Burt White est connu dans le milieu pour faire disparaître des gens. Toutefois, il s'avère que ma grand-mère est très douée pour retrouver ceux qu'elle cherche.

J'eus un vague sourire, espérant en silence qu'elle ne disait pas ça juste pour me remonter le moral. Je préférai me préparer au pire – ce pourquoi Narcissa paierait très cher – que de me fatiguer à prier pour un miracle.

\- Une partie de l'accord entre ma grand-mère et ton grand-père est une sacrée prime sur la tête de ton père.

Je serrai les dents et fusillai la Forêt Interdite du regard, espérant que mon père s'y cachait, même si c'était peu probable.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de lui dire, grognai-je. Il se montrera peut-être raisonnable.

Crystal éclata de rire.

\- Comme si c'était seulement possible !

Je lui lançai un regard noir et je n'obtins qu'un nouvel éclat de rire qui me donna presque envie de la pousser par-dessus le parapet de la tour Noire.

_Malhorne est la seule personne à laquelle je ferais confiance pour te raisonner en mon absence quand tu es à Poudlard._

La voix de Christopher me tira une grimace.

Pour quel pétrin venais-je de signer, exactement ?

…

**Samedi 8 Octobre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Pour une fois, la Grande Salle était relativement calme et je me félicitai de ne pas avoir pris de petit-déjeuner en échange d'un déjeuner anticipé. La majorité des élèves se levait tard le samedi (et le dimanche) à l'exception éventuelle d'une équipe de Quidditch. Le petit-déjeuner était donc servi jusqu'à dix heures trente, et très peu de personnes étaient attablées à peine plus d'une heure après.

Outre le calme salvateur, j'étais presque certaine de réussir à éviter Pansy et Draco, qui ne manqueraient pas de vouloir en apprendre plus concernant Crystal, ignorant le fait que je leur avais demandé de me laisser le temps de digérer ce que j'avais appris pour commencer.

Même si je me doutais depuis plus d'un mois qu'elle n'était pas Sang-Pur, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle ait découvert mon propre secret et encore moins qu'elle puisse avoir des liens avec ma famille moldue, aussi ténus soient-ils.

Sa grand-mère et mon grand-père évoluaient dans le même milieu, ils avaient passé un accord – dont une des clauses constituait un danger supplémentaire pour mon père – et je tenais peut-être une chance de retrouver ma famille moldue plus concrète que ce que Narcissa avait réussi à obtenir en plus de trois mois.

J'avais beau essayé de ne pas me laisser emporter par l'espoir, c'était loin d'être aussi simple...

L'arrivée d'un hibou devant nous me tira de mes pensées et je faillis maudire mon père à voix haute, avant de reconnaître le hibou de la grand-mère de Crystal – une bestiole assez agressive que Crystal était la seule autorisée à toucher –.

Crystal reposa l'exemplaire de _La Gazette _de ce matin, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer puisqu'elle avait eu un cours de _Legilimencie _avec Rogue une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle récupéra sa lettre avec un soupir et grimaça au bout de quelques secondes.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule, mais je savais très bien que ses lettres étaient écrites en Afrikaanset j'étais loin de pouvoir le déchiffrer.

J'attendis donc en silence, avalant deux cuillerées de plus de mon plat, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais pas le choix, et encore moins depuis la veille. Contrairement à ce que j'avais commencé à croire, Pomfresh ne m'avait pas oubliée. J'avais reçu une lettre me conviant à l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi, et j'étais presque certaine que je n'allais pas passer un bon moment.

\- Alors ? demandai-je finalement, après que Crystal ait relu une deuxième fois sa lettre, puis l'ait repliée avec soin.

\- Je pense qu'elle est en colère, mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, elle m'accorde que ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai apparemment bien réagi face à l'adversité, mais elle attend des garanties avant de se mettre à la poursuite de White et Adler.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Quel genre de garanties ?

\- Un contrat magique avec Narcissa Malefoy et toi.

\- Quoi ?!

Crystal eut un sourire d'excuse, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

\- Ma grand-mère n'est pas devenue celle qu'elle est en faisant dans les bons sentiments et la confiance aveugle. Je pense que tu peux reconnaître que Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas vraiment digne de confiance.

Me concernant, j'en étais convaincue – et je ne pouvais pas vraiment reprocher à la grand-mère de Crystal de vouloir se montrer prudente –, mais un contrat magique allait être bien plus difficile à obtenir de Narcissa qu'un accord de principe avec une Cracmol dont elle ne connaissait rien – et qui en savait bien plus long que beaucoup sur son vilain petit secret –.

Je passai une main lasse sur mon visage. J'allais devoir discuter de tout cela avec Draco, et mon cousin pourrait très bien se montrer difficile.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Malgré la disparition de ton grand-père, elle continue de tenir ses engagements vis-à-vis de lui. Dans l'hypothèse où on ne les retrouverait pas, l'accord passerait en ton nom et tu peux compter sur elle comme sur une loyale alliée. « Alliée » est peut-être un peu fort si tu veux mon avis, mais elle ne te poignardera pas dans le dos.

Grandir dans le milieu Sang-Pur avait au moins eu le mérite de me préparer à ce genre de situation, au moins un peu.

\- Elle serait ouverte à la modification d'une clause ?

Crystal haussa les épaules.

\- Ton père est introuvable et ce qu'elle a promis de faire pour le retrouver lui coûte de l'argent au lieu de lui en rapporter. Elle sera soulagée de se passer de tout ce cirque.

Si je me sortais de cette histoire avec un moyen pour retrouver ma famille moldue et une menace de moins concernant mon père, je n'aurais pas tout perdu.

\- Je vais devoir en parler avec mon cousin. Et probablement Pansy.

Le visage de Crystal s'assombrit.

\- J'aimerais autant qu'ils n'en sachent pas plus.

J'haussai les sourcils et je retins difficilement un éclat de rire moqueur.

\- Ils étaient avec moi à Londres. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'ils sachent la vérité plutôt qu'ils continuent à avoir des raisons de creuser de leur côté. Pansy n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber une histoire pareille, et mon cousin refusera de m'aider autrement.

Elle se détourna avec un grognement et je terminai mon assiette – dont le contenu était presque froid – en l'observant jouer avec son bracelet du coin de l'œil.

\- Juste ce que je t'ai dit à la tour Noire, dans ce cas.

\- Tu n'as rien rajouté depuis, de toute façon.

Elle me regarda d'une étrange façon, mais je fus incapable de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Une part de moi était toutefois frustrée par le nombre de questions qui me restait – et que je finirai par lui poser un jour – sur elle, sur le monde moldu, sur le milieu dans lequel mon grand-père évoluait, sur mon grand-père, si jamais elle avait des informations que mon père n'avait pas...

Nous terminâmes de manger dans le silence puis nous regagnâmes la bibliothèque pour terminer notre devoir de Runes et commencer celui de Potions. Un peu avant seize heures, je dus toutefois lui fausser compagnie pour aller à l'infirmerie, quand bien même je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer un moment en tête à tête avec Pomfresh.

Elle m'était beaucoup moins sympathique que le Médicomage Perrin.

Je me retrouvai devant les doubles portes de l'infirmerie et je frappai avant d'entrer.

Je manquai de percuter Deloris de plein fouet. Elle s'écarta vivement de moi et resserra contre elle la fiole qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Je faillis lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là – il ne m'avait pas semblé qu'elle soit malade cette semaine, mais nous nous évitions beaucoup – avant de me souvenir que j'avais mentionné mon rendez-vous avec Pomfresh non loin d'elle, et qu'elle pouvait très bien avoir trouvé une fausse excuse en espérant tomber ici en même temps que moi.

Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle intriguerait, que ce soit pour me soutirer un secret ou pour se retrouver seule avec moi, et je doutais que ce soit la deuxième solution.

\- Ah, Miss Lestrange. Je vous attendais. Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Yaxley.

Deloris lança un regard en coin à l'infirmière avant de passer la porte et de la refermer délicatement derrière elle.

\- Installez-vous.

Je pris place sur le lit qu'elle me désignait, espérant en silence qu'elle ne me demande pas de passer une chemise de nuit pour une simple visite de contrôle.

\- Bien, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, j'imagine ?

\- Le Médicomage Perrin a insisté pour que vous preniez la suite de mon suivi pendant l'année, même si je pense que c'est une perte de temps.

\- Je serai le juge de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous eu des nausées depuis la rentrée ?

\- Non.

Je ne m'étais pas bien sentie après avoir reçu la lettre de mon père, trois semaines plus tôt, mais rien de bien alarmant comparé à ce que j'avais déjà ressenti.

Si je voulais être débarrassée de cette comédie, je n'allais pas m'étendre sur ce genre de détails.

\- Avez-vous sauté des repas depuis la rentrée ?

\- Non.

Pomfresh haussa les sourcils.

\- Je crois pourtant savoir que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. J'ai demandé aux professeurs de me prévenir s'ils ne vous voyaient pas et j'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise habitude de plus en plus récurrente.

J'étais certaine que le Médicomage Perrin lui avait soufflé cette idée, sans doute parce qu'il me connaissait un peu trop bien et qu'il voulait s'assurer que je me montrais raisonnable maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus intervenir directement.

\- J'ai beaucoup de devoir et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de manger si je n'ai pas faim, grognai-je finalement.

\- Les élèves de sixième et septième années ont sans doute davantage de devoirs encore et ils trouvent tous le temps de venir manger. Et vous savez que vous êtes tenues à trois repas par jour, sans exception. J'ose espérer que vous prenez vos potions avec davantage de sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête. Même si leur goût était plus infâme l'une que l'autre, je m'étais tenue à les prendre sans faute matin et soir, de peur que le Médicomage Perrin ne réussisse à convaincre Madame Pomfresh que je devais passer à l'infirmerie tous les jours.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons...

Elle sortit sa baguette, et comme chaque visite médicale qui avait rythmé mon été, elle l'agita autour de moi, faisant parfois apparaître des nuages de couleurs aux formes étranges. Elle examina mes yeux, le fond de ma gorge et écouta mes poumons.

Son air sévère et son silence me firent presque regretter le Médicomage Perrin. Lors d'une auscultation, il me faisait la conversation, évoquant des anecdotes sur ses autres patients ou les derniers faits divers.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ce dont j'avais peur. Juste un passage sur la balance pour que je puisse en être certaine.

Elle me laissa enlever mon uniforme et ce fut à mon tour de grimacer quand l'aiguille m'indiqua que j'avais réussi à perdre deux kilos depuis la dernière fois, quand j'étais censée les reprendre, sinon les garder.

Pomfresh attendit que je me sois rhabillée pour reprendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, Miss Lestrange. Pour m'être occupée de vous quand vous étiez petite, je sais que vous avez un petit appétit et que la moindre contrariété vous influence grandement, mais vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'en sautant un repas, vous ne mangerez pas assez ce jour-là, et vous obligez votre corps à puiser dans vos maigres réserves, que vous ayez faim ou non.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains croisées sur mes cuisses.

\- Je vais vous redonner des potions et je veux vous revoir dans deux semaines. Si vous n'avez pas repris au moins un de ces deux kilos, je vous ferai prendre chacun de vos repas ici.

Je relevai la tête pour la dévisager, espérant trouver un sourire moqueur sur son visage, quand bien même j'étais incapable de savoir si je l'avais déjà vue sourire un jour.

Son air sévère finit par me convaincre qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à rendre votre vie difficile, Miss Lestrange, ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Elle ne semblait pas dévorée par les regrets pour autant.

\- Je vais me montrer raisonnable, soufflai-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil, comme si elle doutait – elle aussi – que cela me soit seulement possible. J'allais pourtant devoir me forcer à avaler les trois repas par jour requis, et peut-être un scone ou deux pendant les récréations, au moins pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Comme si je n'avais que ça à penser entre l'école et tout le reste.

Avec un soupir, je glissai les quatre fioles dans mon sac à dos et je promis d'être de retour dans deux semaines à la même heure.

Sans vraiment de surprise, Deloris m'attendait dans le couloir, adossée contre le mur juste en face des deux portes.

Je me stoppai net pour la dévisager alors que je savais que j'aurais dû continuer ma route et l'ignorer complètement – ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout –.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es toujours malade...

\- Absolument pas. Madame Pomfresh m'apprécie tellement que je suis invitée pour prendre le thé toutes les semaines.

Mon trait d'ironie lui fit plisser les yeux et je décidai que c'était une victoire aussi honorable qu'une autre. Je pouvais donc reprendre mon chemin et espérer qu'elle ne me suivrait pas.

Aux bruits de pas, je compris que ce n'était pas mon jour.

\- C'est tout de même étrange cette maladie qui n'est toujours pas guérie depuis le début de l'été... Toutes ces potions que tu dois prendre, tes sautes d'humeurs, ta magie incontrôlable, ton air constamment fatigué... Sans compter tes visites hebdomadaires à l'infirmerie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Sortir ma baguette maintenant et lui lancer un maléfice n'allait rien arranger. Je risquai même de recevoir une Beuglante de la part de Lucius et les préfets de Serpentard me feraient une longue leçon de morale puisque nous ne devions pas nous attaquer les uns les autres.

\- Je suis profondément touchée par toute l'attention que tu me portes, Deloris, mais je crois que ça ne te regarde plus, non ?

Elle resta à ma hauteur.

\- Ma cousine Léonie a eu exactement les mêmes symptômes quand elle était enceinte.

De surprise, je trébuchai et me rattrapai de justesse. Deloris semblait avoir tendu la main pour m'empêcher de tomber et l'inquiétude sur son visage m'apprit qu'elle était sérieuse.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- C'est une excellente hypothèse, Deloris. Je ne manquerai pas de la faire parvenir à mon Médicomage. Je suppose que lui aussi a besoin de rire de temps en temps.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et elle releva le menton.

\- Tu ne serais pas la première à qui cela arrive, Lestrange. Et ne dit-on pas que ce sont toujours celles pour qui on s'y attend le moins qui tombent dans le piège ?

\- Merlin, Yaxley, j'ai treize ans !

Elle roula des yeux tout en papillonnant des cils, dans ce geste que j'avais en horreur.

\- Et après ? Douze ans est un âge normal pour avoir son premier sang. C'est un signe de fertilité !

De toute évidence, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ma situation. Entre cela et une maladie incurable, elle s'était sans surprise rabattue sur l'explication qui ferait le plus gros scandale.

\- Et qui serait le père, hein ? Draco ou Christopher ? Ou pourquoi pas Lucius tant qu'on y est ?!

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et son expression se fissura, me laissant entrevoir une véritable peur.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il est comme un père pour toi ! Sans oublier qu'il est marié !

\- Oui, et il a trente ans de plus que moi, Yaxley ! Viviane toute puissante, tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser ça !

Elle fit la moue.

\- Je suppose que je pourrais garder cette théorie pour moi...

La façon dont elle fit traîner sa voix me rappela toutes ces fois où elle avait utilisé le chantage pour se faire pardonner quelque chose. Qu'elle pense encore que cette technique allait fonctionner à notre âge remettait en question son intelligence.

\- En échange de ? demandai-je, curieuse, même si je me doutais de sa réponse.

\- Je veux que nous redevenions amies. Et que tu arrêtes de parler à Malhorne. Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Oh, Crystal risquait surtout de bien rire quand j'allais lui raconter cette conversation.

\- Tu es donc prête à t'excuser ?

Elle se rembrunit

\- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de quoique ce soit...

\- Oh que si, Yaxley. Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as insultée de Traître au Sang dans le Poudlard Express, tu viens de passer cinq minutes à sous-entendre que je suis une Phryné, sans oublier le chantage qui a suivi. Si nous continuons cette conversation, peut-être cette liste s'allongera-t-elle ? Tu fais de la Divination, qu'en penses-tu ?

A la fin de ma réplique, le visage de Deloris avait pris une jolie teinte carmin qui jurait avec le blond-roux de ses cheveux. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire tordu.

\- Si tu veux que la rumeur sur ma grossesse prenne vraiment, je te conseille de dire que j'attends des jumeaux. Certains penseront peut-être que l'un des Weasley est le père. Bonne après-midi, Deloris.

Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'elle retrouvait sa langue.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue, Lestrange !

Je ne répondis pas et je continuais mon chemin en direction de la Salle Commune, où j'étais certaine de trouver Pansy, Draco et peut-être même Crystal si j'avais vraiment de la chance. Si je leur répétais cette histoire devant les bonnes personnes, Deloris allait être l'héroïne d'une rumeur qui ne la montrerait vraiment pas sous son meilleur jour.

Comme souvent un samedi après-midi, Draco et Pansy étaient installés avec Millicent, Blaise, Daphné, Vincent et Grégory. Chacun était penché au-dessus d'un morceau de parchemin qui se noircissait à vue d'œil. Les livres ouverts sur la table basse m'apprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un devoir de Métamorphose et que j'avais déjà traité le sujet des Sortilèges de Transfert l'année dernière avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Tu as l'air d'une excellente humeur, cousine, me lança Draco quand je me perchai sur l'accoudoir du large canapé. Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié comment sourire.

C'était sûrement très riche venant de lui, mais cela ne suffit pas à ternir mon entrain.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais à qui je le dois.

Pansy releva la tête à son tour, imitée par les cinq autres.

\- McGonagall ? tenta mon cousin.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Malhorne ? suggéra Pansy, l'air tout de même sceptique.

\- Yaxley, affirma Millie, avec un signe du menton en direction de l'entrée de la salle commune.

J'eus le droit à une véritable démonstration de discrétion de la part de tout le monde, sauf de Draco qui se retourna complètement. Deloris passa devant nous d'un pas raide, m'adressa un regard sombre, et monta dans notre dortoir.

Je me promis de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas touché à mes affaires en remontant, puis je me penchai vers mon public, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire en repensant à la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec elle.

-Deloris m'a vu sortir de l'infirmerie, et elle pense que j'attends un heureux événement.

Pansy éclata aussitôt de rire, avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains pour étouffer le bruit qu'elle faisait, Millicent me dévisagea et Daphné haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu as treize ans !

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

Le regard de Draco fit un drôle d'aller-retour entre l'escalier menant à mon dortoir et moi, et je devinai que Deloris avait vraiment bien fait de trouver refuge dans le seul endroit que mon cousin ne pouvait pas rejoindre.

Elle avait intérêt de faire preuve d'un trésor d'imagination pour éviter de croiser sa route dans les semaines à venir.

\- Oh, petite, je veux tous les détails ! s'exclama Pansy après avoir repris son souffle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas bien brillante, mais à ce niveau, c'est de l'Art ! Fais-moi rêver !

Je ne me gênai pas pour rapporter au mot près ce que Deloris m'avait dit, passant toutefois sous silence notre dispute dans le Poudlard Express. A la fin de mon histoire, Pansy pleurait de rire, Daphné et Millicent semblaient partager entre l'incrédulité et la consternation. Blaise, Vincent et Gregory avaient un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Draco était furieux.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Christopher ne l'aime pas, me souffla-t-il. C'est une bonne chose que vous ne soyez plus amies.

\- Je pense aussi. Tu devrais savoir qu'elle rêve que tu l'épouses un jour, me moquai-je.

Il eut une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver... Qu'est-ce que Pomfresh t'a dit ?

Mon grognement lui fit hausser les sourcils.

\- Je dois reprendre un kilo d'ici deux semaines ou je devrais prendre tous mes repas à l'infirmerie.

\- Bien fait, il ne fallait pas sauter de repas...

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci pour ton soutien.

\- Attends de voir ce que Pansy va te dire avant de jouer la mal aimée.

Je grimaçai et il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Et Malhorne ?

La question était inévitable et il allait falloir que j'y réponde à un moment ou à un autre. Le faire, devant ses amis, pour l'empêcher de hurler au scandale et d'exiger des explications n'était pas la pire des options.

\- C'était bien elle. Mais c'est une longue histoire et je ne vais pas certainement pas la raconter sans elle et au milieu de la salle commune.

Il ouvrit la bouche protester et je me levai.

\- On se voit au dîner ? Il faut vraiment que je termine mon devoir de potion !

Je m'échappai avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, et je rejoignis la bibliothèque, le pas léger. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un aussi bon moment. Les dernières vacances n'avaient pas été agréables et l'ambiance au manoir n'avait pas été propice à la détente, à l'exception de ma journée d'anniversaire et de la fête des irlandais après la victoire de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Si je devais être tout à fait honnête, ma colère contre mon père avait coupé court à beaucoup de choses sans régler le problème pour autant. Peut-être pourrais-je faire un effort et éviter de passer mes nerfs sur tout le monde...

Je me promis de réfléchir à la question plus tard en passant la porte de la bibliothèque. Je retrouvai Crystal là où je l'avais laissée. Elle semblait avoir terminé son devoir de potion et était naturellement plongée dans un livre sur la Magie de l'esprit. A la vitesse où elle les parcourait, elle finirait par avoir fait le tour de la section avant la fin de l'année – ce qui agacerait sans doute Rogue et c'était peut-être son but –. Elle releva les yeux quand je tirai la chaise en face d'elle pour m'asseoir.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Je commençais à croire que Madame Pomfresh avait décidé de te garder pour avoir un œil sur toi et ta définition de trois repas par jour.

Son ton mordant aurait ravi Pansy _et _Draco, mais j'étais exceptionnellement de bonne humeur, aussi décidai-je de ne pas l'assassiner du regard.

Elle haussa un sourcil, posa son livre à l'envers – ce dont Madame Pince avait horreur – et se pencha vers moi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai croisé Deloris... soufflai-je.

Je lui racontai ma péripétie de l'après-midi, dont les meilleurs moments lui arrachèrent un éclat de rire qu'elle eut bien du mal à dissimuler.

\- Et elle a cru que son plan allait fonctionner ? Elle doit être vraiment désespérée.

\- Elle n'a pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui refuse un caprice, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça lui fera du bien.

Crystal resta pensive un instant.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple. Elle aime tourner autour des puissants. Tu es l'un des joyaux des Vingt-Huit Consacrées et elle pensait que tu lui étais acquise toutes ces années. Rien n'a changé pour toi depuis que vous n'êtes plus amies, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Pendant que tu vivais recluse dans notre dortoir le weekend dernier, elle a été gentiment envoyée sur les roses par plusieurs personnes qui semblaient l'apprécier jusque-là.

\- Oh. Cela serait plus facilement l'œuvre de Pansy ou de Draco que mon influence seule.

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincue... Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment sur le retour, beaucoup doivent penser qu'il vaudra mieux être du côté de la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange que du côté de la cadette Yaxley.

Un goût métallique envahit ma bouche et je dus prendre une profonde inspiration pour ignorer que la simple mention de Bellatrix semblait invoquer mes nausées.

\- J'ai plus ou moins avoué à Draco que mes soupçons sur toi s'étaient vérifiés. Il va vouloir des détails.

Le visage de Crystal se ferma.

\- Que vas-tu lui dire ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est ton histoire, tu te débrouilles.

Cela sembla la soulager un peu et elle bascula contre son siège.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ça dans ce cas. Je suppose que Parkinson sera de la partie ?

\- Je doute qu'elle nous laisse le choix.

Son regard se fixa au loin et je sortis l'ébauche de mon devoir de potions. Je fus soulagée de voir que j'avais bien avancé dans mes recherches sur les applications des thorax de libellules dans les potions, et plus particulièrement dans les antidotes aux poisons les plus courants, ce qui semblait être le grand thème de notre année. Mon devoir s'écrivit presque tout seul, et j'empruntai celui de Crystal pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié à cause de ma longue pause. Je finis pile à temps pour l'heure du dîner, ce que Crystal ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer. Nous prîmes donc la direction de la Grande Salle. Sans la moindre surprise, Draco et Pansy s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart des autres et nous avaient réservé deux places en face d'eux.

Naturellement, mon cousin avait l'air sombre et Pansy semblait vibrer d'excitation.

\- Pour information, petite, tu n'as pas le droit de lâcher une information pareille et de disparaître comme tu l'as fait !

\- Tu exagères ! Tu étais encore plus convaincue de la vérité que moi.

\- Et je veux des détails depuis le début ! Tous ces vieux croûtons vont faire un infarctus le jour où la vérité éclatera, Malhorne ! A côté de ça, le vilain petit secret de Narcissa Malefoy fera l'effet d'un pétard humide !

\- Je préférerai que tout cela reste un secret, Parkinson. J'ai horreur des mises en scènes.

Pansy fit la moue à la façon d'une enfant de cinq ans qu'on viendrait de priver de dessert.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, ce soir, reprit Draco.

\- C'est prévu, lui assurai-je tout en commençant à remplir mon assiette, choisissant l'option la plus calorique possible, même si je n'avais jamais été très fan des ragoûts de porc.

J'avais un kilo à prendre puisqu'il était hors de question que je passe tous mes repas en tête à tête avec Pomfresh.

Le repas fut assez vite expédié et plus calme que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue – principalement parce que Crystal était perdue dans ses pensées et que Draco faisait la tête –. Pansy me fit donc la conversation, profitant de l'occasion pour me faire un résumé de tous les potins que j'avais pu manquer – les noms de celles et ceux qui tenteraient leur chance au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les nouvelles bestioles horribles d'Hagrid, les cours de Maugrey dans lesquels il jetait l'Imperium à ses élèves, et un bien trop grand nombre de nouveaux couples à travers le château –.

Après une part de fondant à la citrouille – et très certainement au beurre –, il fut temps de quitter la Grande Salle. Comme deux jours plus tôt, je laissai Crystal nous guider dans les couloirs. Elle prit la direction de l'aile Ouest, et je crus pendant un moment qu'elle essayait de nous perdre, avant qu'elle n'emprunte un passage secret caché derrière une armure, qui nous mena dans une partie du château qui ne me disait pas grand-chose.

\- Le troisième étage de l'aile Ouest ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Peu de personnes y viennent depuis qu'il a été interdit il y a trois ans. Nous devrions être tranquilles pour discuter.

Elle déverrouilla une porte et je découvris une immense salle, au plafond soutenu par des arches. De hautes fenêtres en ogives étaient percées de part et d'autre. J'eus un regard envieux en direction de l'immense cheminée au fond de la pièce, et je resserrai les pans de ma cape autour de moi.

\- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Draco, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air un peu revêche.

J'eus l'impression que Pansy lut dans mes pensées quand elle lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le regard qu'elle lui lança ressemblait beaucoup à un « sois gentil ».

Crystal releva le menton.

\- C'était bien moi que vous avez vu devant le _Hell's Angels, _dit-elle simplement. Le gérant travaille pour ma grand-mère.

\- Ta grand-mère moldue, donc, dit Draco.

\- Ma grand-mère _Cracmol_, précisa Crystal.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de surprendre suffisamment mon cousin pour qu'il referme la bouche et ravale son venin. Pansy eut un sourire gourmand.

\- Continue, Malhorne, j'adore le début de cette histoire.

Crystal reprit, expliquant brièvement le bannissement de sa grand-mère, mentionnant son exil en Irlande du Nord et sa détermination à ce que sa famille ne soit jamais rejetée pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

\- Ça peut fonctionner, dit Pansy après un moment de silence. Tu ne serais pas la première à t'imposer dans la société Sang-Pur sans y avoir grandi. La mère de Blaise a séduit et tué pour y parvenir, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit obligatoire.

Regina Zabini était une intrigante née en Italie, et elle était arrivée en Angleterre par un premier mariage arrangé avec le patriarche Selwyn. Son mari était mort au bout de deux ans d'union, mais elle était restée et elle était désormais incontournable.

\- La mère de Blaise n'est pas vraiment respectée, et elle ne joue pas sur le terrain de la politique. Il faut un nom prestigieux pour obtenir une influence digne de ce nom.

\- Selon ton père, le coupai-je. Le Ministère n'est pas uniquement dirigé par des Sang-Purs, Draco. Fudge est Sang-Mêlé, et il n'y a pas eu tant de Premier Ministre Sang-Pur que ça.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressée par ce poste-là.

\- Lequel, dans ce cas ?

Elle eut un sourire dur.

\- Peu importe pour le moment. Et puis, je peux très bien changer d'avis d'ici là.

Draco ne sembla pas du tout satisfait par sa réponse – il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'il cesse d'être sur la défensive avec elle, tout comme il lui avait fallu du temps pour complètement accepter Christopher –.

\- Dans tous les cas, Draco a raison. Il me faudra être un peu plus qu'être perçue comme une Sang-Pur pour réussir. C'est pour cela que je compte sur la protection des Malefoy.

Draco ricana et je grimaçai. Je n'étais pas sûre que Crystal ait choisi la meilleure des façons pour amener sa deuxième révélation.

\- Mon père ne fait pas dans la charité. Il n'acceptera jamais.

\- Je compte sur l'approbation de Narcissa Malefoy pour être tout à fait honnête. Et sur la tienne, bien sûr.

Draco la dévisagea.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que ma grand-mère est votre meilleure chance pour retrouver Grant Adler et Burt White.

Draco et Pansy se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Tu lui as _dit ?! s_'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix scandalisée.

A la façon dont ils me dévisageaient, j'avais l'impression d'être particulièrement stupide.

\- Elle savait déjà. Avant moi, même. Sa grand-mère et mon grand-père travaillent ensemble.

\- Quoi ?!

J'avais imaginé qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs minutes pour digérer l'information, ou qu'ils agoniseraient Crystal de questions, mais au lieu de ça, ils échangèrent un regard que je ne sus décrypter. Pansy me prit par le bras et m'attira à l'autre bout de la salle, tandis que Draco restait auprès de Crystal.

\- Tu es sûre ? me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis obligée d'insister. Tu es _sûre_ ? On parle de Malhorne ! Si Nott me sortait qu'il _savait, _j'aurais besoin de quelques garanties !

\- Elle m'a appelé _Adler, _elle sait que je ressemble à ma mère, elle était devant le _Hell's Angels !_

\- Et tu ne lui as jamais parlé de Judy Adler, à tout hasard ? On avait déjà son nom avant la Cabane Hurlante.

Je grimaçai et Pansy secoua la tête.

\- Tu es parfois tellement naïve, c'est à se demander ce que tu fais à Serpentard, petite. Qui plus est, tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à ton père, que ce soit Rodolphus ou Sirius. Quant au bar, peut-être qu'elle a mené l'enquête de son côté, pour retrouver la trace d'une Née-Moldue à Londres et qu'on s'est retrouvé là-bas en même temps.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je glissai un regard vers Crystal. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à cette possibilité, quand bien même je savais que Crystal avait un don pour le bluffe. Elle avait très bien pu surprendre une conversation entre Draco, Pansy et moi sans que nous la remarquions.

Après tout, les capes d'invisibilités étaient rares, mais on pouvait encore en trouver si on était prêt à y mettre le prix.

\- Elle peut aussi dire la vérité, mais il va falloir qu'elle se montre un peu plus convaincante.

Je soupirai.

\- Tu as raison...

\- Je sais. Et ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai déjà une idée ou deux. On sera vite fixé.

Puisque Pansy arrivait – elle aussi – toujours à ses fins, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de la croire, tout en espérant que Crystal n'avait pas menti _encore._

_..._

**Mercredi 12 Octobre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Binns flottait lugubrement au-dessus de son bureau et récitait ses notes de cours concernant les chasses aux sorcières qui avaient rythmé notre histoire avec l'exact même ton traînant qui nous avait conté les crimes de Emeric le Maléfique.

J'avais lu des versions romancées des chasses aux sorcières avant d'arriver à Poudlard – ce genre de littérature était très populaire dans la société Sang-Pur – et même les plus ennuyeux n'avaient pas été aussi assommant ! Personne ne devrait être capable de rendre les aventures de Wendelin l'Etrange si soporifiques.

A ma droite, Crystal ne semblait pas du tout du même avis que moi. Elle noircissait son parchemin de notes serrées, tournant de temps en temps les pages de notre manuel – sans doute pour vérifier une date ou l'orthographe d'un mot –.

Sa capacité à suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme les cours de Binns me rendait particulièrement admirative, encore plus quand elle me résumait le cours quelques heures plus tard, insufflant la pointe de passion qui était morte avec notre professeur.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour que j'écoute en cours, mais si j'avais aussi souvent des bonnes notes en histoire de la magie, c'était très certainement grâce à elle.

Une autre fois, j'aurais au moins fait semblant d'écouter – même si je récitais plus volontiers les dernières formules que j'avais étudié en Métamorphose, tout en visualisant le geste qu'il me faudrait exécuté avec ma baguette – mais la journée avait été longue et la soirée s'annonçait aussi difficile – j'allais passer deux heures avec McGonagall après le repas – aussi choisis-je de mettre à profit la demi-heure qui me restait pour commencer ma réponse à Christopher.

Sa dernière lettre était arrivée le matin même – j'avais manqué de me faire crever les yeux par le hibou qui l'avait apportée – et elle m'avait mise de si bonne humeur que tout s'était bien passé en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose.

Crystal me fit les gros yeux en me voyant déplier ma lettre.

\- Tu exagères, Lestrange ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Je relirai ton devoir de Métamorphose ce soir alors ne joue pas les martyres.

Une autre fois, elle m'aurait sans doute répliqué quelque chose de désagréable, mais Binns prononça un nouveau nom et elle retourna à sa prise de note.

_Ely,_

_Comment vas-tu ? (Inutile de me mentir, j'ai reçu une lettre de ton cousin deux jours avant la tienne : il paraît que tu es d'une humeur exécrable et que tu sautes des repas). Même si je comprends toutefois que tu sois en colère contre Patmol, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris par sa décision. Après tout, il s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour protéger Potter, et aussi pour veiller sur toi. C'était un vœu bien trop pieu que de souhaiter qu'il reste loin de l'Ecosse pour le reste de sa vie. Outre le fait que je ne l'imagine pas laisser les autres se battre seuls contre Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts vu tout ce qu'il a perdu pendant la première guerre, il n'a pas tout à fait tort concernant la menace grandissante. J'ai surpris d'étranges bruits de couloirs pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Beaucoup semblent convaincus qu'Il va revenir et que la nouvelle guerre sera à l'aulne de celle de Grindewald... Je ne sais pas ce qui leur fait penser ça, ni ce qu'il en est vraiment, mais ce n'est pas très rassurant pour autant._

_Ici, les cours se passent bien. Le premier tournoi aura lieu la semaine après l'équinoxe. Bjorn est confiant concernant les chances de notre peloton. Selon lui, Monsieur Bogdanov m'a bien fait progresser et je suis un peu plus Bulgare que l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve l'Etude des Runes assez décevante. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à chercher des mots dans un dictionnaire sans que cela ne serve à grand-chose. J'espère que ça s'améliora avec le temps, mais du peu que j'ai vu dans les devoirs d'Anton, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. L'arithmancie est déjà plus intéressante. L'alchimie continue à me plaire. C'est encore plus complexe que ce que je t'avais expliqué dans ma dernière lettre, et je suis loin d'être capable d'en expliquer toutes les subtilités sur un morceau de parchemin – sans y passer plusieurs heures – mais c'est simplement fascinant !_

_Sinon, nos champions potentiels ont tous été choisis au terme de tests sans pitié. __Radimir Lomonosov a été retenu de justesse (tu ne peux pas le louper : il est grand, brun, un sourire faux toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres et un regard glacial) et Roksana Mesyats s'est qualifiée haut la main (c'est une de tes cousines éloignées. Plutôt petite, un peu potelée, de long cheveux roux foncé, et l'air charmant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte sa baguette). Bien entendu, Krum fera partie de la délégation, même s'il n'a pas vraiment pris part aux sélections (il est clairement le petit protégé de Karkaroff)._

_Enfin, j'arrive à la grande nouvelle que j'attendais ! L'histoire de Crystal est fascinante ! Je reste impressionnée par ce qu'elle a réussi à faire, et j'espère que le monde Sang-Pur le découvrira le plus tard possible, juste pour savourer les conséquences d'un tel scandale ! Dans tous les cas, je suis aussi fier de toi. Tu m'as eu l'air de garder ton calme, ce qui est sans doute un miracle compte tenu de ta mauvaise humeur. Tu es obligée de reconnaître que j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine à quel point tu aurais pu le regretter si tu avais tout simplement décidé de ne plus lui parler... Enfin, si elle dit la vérité, bien sûr. Lady Malefoy risque de ne pas être ravie par la tournure des événements, tu as intérêt à me raconter sa réaction en détails !_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles. J'espère qu'elles seront meilleures concernant ta santé et que tu n'as plus l'intention de tuer ton père pour ce qu'il a fait._

_Chris._

Son ton enjoué ne manquait pas de me tirer un sourire à chaque fois que je la relisais, et je regrettai déjà de devoir en brûler une partie, juste au cas où – je blâmai Maugrey pour l'épidémie de méfiance qui sévissait dans les couloirs de Poudlard –.

J'entrepris de lui résumer la semaine passée – la nouvelle concernant Crystal avait vraiment dû le ravir car il m'avait répondu en un temps record –. Je fis de mon mieux pour rendre honneur à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Deloris – je savais d'avance que cela allait le faire beaucoup rire, d'autant plus que Deloris était devenue la risée d'une partie des Serpentards, ce pour quoi elle me tenait entièrement responsable –.

Je ne savais trop quoi lui dire concernant mes cousins Lestrange. Je ne les connaissais pas – leur nom ne m'étaient pas familiers – et j'espérais simplement qu'ils n'allaient pas me traquer dans les couloirs pour m'intimider ou Merlin seul savait quoi.

Je glissai un regard vers Crystal quand j'en vins à la partie qui la concernait. J'attendais toujours la preuve de ce qu'elle avançait – que sa grand-mère avait passé un accord avec mon grand-père et qu'elle avait les moyens de les retrouver – mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à la considérer autrement que comme une amie, même si quelque chose avait changé depuis notre discussion au sommet de la tour Noire.

Crystal me semblait un peu moins réservée quand nous n'étions que toutes les deux. Elle souriait plus, son enthousiasme faisait parfois ressortir son accent irlandais et elle se montrait encore plus sarcastique que d'habitude, aussi bien envers moi qu'envers les autres. Elle avait un sens de la formule qui m'avait fait rire aux larmes par deux fois déjà et il m'avait semblé que Madame Pince avait été sur le point de me faire sortir à un moment.

J'ignorais si j'avais changé à ses yeux depuis notre grande discussion, mais une part de moi était soulagée qu'elle sache la vérité sur mon identité. Je n'avais pas à porter le masque d'Alya Lestrange en sa présence – ou du reste, il me semblait moins étouffant – et si je me fiais aux quelques réflexions qu'elle m'avait glissée au cours de la semaine, je réussirais peut-être à rire de mon sort avant la fin de l'année, au moins un peu.

Je me gardai bien d'entrer dans de tels détails dans ma lettre. Christopher allait déjà se montrer bien assez insupportable, en sautant sur la première occasion pour me rappeler à quel point il avait eu raison concernant Crystal, pour que j'en rajoute de mon propre gré...

Reconnaître par écrit qu'il avait eu raison me coûtait déjà énormément, et plusieurs mois ne seraient pas de trop pour que je me prépare au fait que j'allais devoir le reconnaître devant lui et sans doute plusieurs fois.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas seulement eu raison pour Crystal en affirmant qu'elle était une bien meilleure amie que Deloris. Elle et moi, nous nous ressemblions bien plus que ce que j'aurais jamais cru penser, si bien que j'en avais du mal à croire ma chance – si, bien sûr, elle disait la vérité –. Même les meilleurs Maîtres Arithmanciens n'auraient sans doute pas pu prédire que je deviendrai amie avec la petite-fille de la seule Cracmol en business avec mon grand-père.

Ma bonne étoile n'était peut-être pas une totale bonne à rien.

Là encore, je me contentai d'admettre qu'il s'était montré de bon conseil, et que je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de lui soutenir qu'il avait tort sur une question ou une autre.

Je terminai de rédiger une phrase rassurante sur mon état de santé – j'allais étriper Draco pour son manque de discrétion, cela lui apprendrait – quand la cloche retentit.

Crystal roula des yeux une fois de plus en me voyant agiter la main au-dessus de l'encre fraîche pour la faire sécher plus vite.

\- Tu devrais t'acheter des buvards, Lestrange.

\- Et pourquoi pas du sable, tant que tu y es ? Ça y est, c'est bon. C'est moi qui suis pressée en plus, pas toi, dis-je en rangeant mes affaires aussi vite que possible, ma lettre pour Christopher bien à l'abri dans mon manuel d'histoire.

\- Rogue considère que je suis en retard si je n'ai pas au moins cinq minutes d'avance, parce qu'il est tordu à ce point.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Moque-toi. Je suis sûre que McGonagall va se montrer impitoyable.

Je faillis lui tirer la langue – sauf que je n'étais pas au manoir Malefoy et qu'il ne fallait pas que je l'oublie – et je pris la direction du bureau de mon professeur de Métamorphose, bien décidée à réussir ce maudit Sortilège de Banissement–. J'avais si bien progressé depuis le retour des vacances, faisant peu de cas d'un escargot, puis d'une souris. Si mon père n'avait pas pris cette décision stupide, le chaton auquel McGonagall m'avait confrontée n'aurait certainement pas connu un sort si sinistre...

J'espérais juste que Hagrid avait réussi à soigner ses brûlures.

\- Ah, Miss Black ! Installez-vous, je vous prie.

Pour ma plus grande déception, il n'y avait aucun chaton à l'horizon, même pas une petite souris. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que je reprendrai les séances pratiques cette semaine, puisque mon « humeur le permettait enfin ».

Rien qu'en y repensant, je sentais mes joues me brûler. Je ne savais pas bien ce qui était le pire : que mes émotions me fassent perdre tout contrôle ou que McGonagall m'en ait fait la remarque avec un ton sec qui ne m'avait jamais été réservé.

Elle récupéra mon devoir et le parcourut rapidement. Il traitait du sortilège permettant de conjurer des objets inanimés, un sujet qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire aux cinquièmes années – du reste, d'après Pansy –. Au cours des dernières semaines, j'avais considérablement avancé sur la partie théorique du programme – qui ne me posait pas beaucoup de problèmes, à part quelques maux de têtes à l'occasion – et je ne tarderais pas à aborder les Métamorphoses humaines.

Si j'arrivais à quelque chose ce soir...

\- J'ai décidé de changer de tactique avec vous cette semaine. Puisque le sortilège de Bannissement se montre imprévisible, nous allons voir ce que vous pouvez faire pour le Sortilège de Conjuration. Vous souvenez-vous de ce scarabée que vous m'aviez transformé en bouton l'année dernière ?

Je pouvais le sentir dans la poche de ma cape, là où je l'avais glissé et d'où il n'avait plus bougé. McGonagall – et de nombreux auteurs – m'avait prévenue qu'il reprendrait sa forme initiale tôt ou tard – ce que je pourrais regretter – mais j'avais vraiment dû faire du bon travail, car ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

J'hochai la tête.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'en conjuriez un aussi ressemblant que possible. Vous avez travaillé la formule en faisant votre devoir, et vous devriez avoir compris le principe _d'Artificianimate. _Au travail.

Je faillis contester. J'avais certes fait des recherches aussi approfondies que possible, mais tous les livres que j'avais bien pu lire sur le sujet avaient attiré mon attention sur le fait qu'il était indispensable de maîtriser le sortilège de Bannissement avant de se lancer dans de la conjuration.

En face de moi, le professeur McGonagall haussa un sourcil impérieux et je sortis ma baguette. Jusqu'ici, elle ne m'avait jamais lancé de défi que je n'étais pas à même de relever. Celui-ci ne devrait pas déroger à la règle.

Je commençai par visualiser aussi précisément que possible ce que je voulais obtenir – un bouton de deux centimètres de diamètre, dont les reflets bleu rappelaient la carapace d'un scarabée – puis je m'imaginai que ma magie l'entraînait de mon cerveau au bout de ma baguette, à laquelle je fis décrire un cercle resserrée afin de délimiter la taille de ce que je cherchai à faire apparaître.

Sans vraiment de surprise, il ne se passa rien.

Forte de mon expérience, je choisis une autre stratégie. Au lieu de chercher à faire apparaître quelque chose de précis, je me rabattis sur un objet un peu informe, mais noir et à peu près de la bonne taille.

Il ne se passa pas plus de chose et je compris un peu mieux pourquoi nous ne l'étudions pas avant la sixième année. Transformer une dinde en un cochon d'inde demandait une certaine puissance magique, mais face à un bon coefficient de Viciosité, la matière qui composait l'animal ne pouvait que céder. La transformation était alors plus ou moins réussie, mais il se passait quelque chose.

Là, je devais faire apparaître quelque chose à partir de _rien._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait cela.

Je devais faire apparaître quelque chose à partir du _non-être, _donc du _Tout._

J'avais lu la première mention du non-être un an plus tôt, dans un livre que Miss Ross m'avait apporté. Plus tard en Italie, elle avait fait la moue en le voyant, le décrivant comme une œuvre plus philosophique que pratique. Je n'avais pas tout compris – et il me faudrait sûrement plusieurs lectures pour mettre du sens derrière chacun des concepts – mais certaines parties m'avaient rappelé les écrits de Raistlin Majere qui continuaient à me fasciner.

Le non-être n'était pas tant l'absence de quelque chose que son omniprésence. Nous étions entourés de matières, et pas seulement par celle qui constituait des objets. L'air même était composé de milliers de particules microscopiques, auxquelles j'avais accès.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je changeai mon chemin de visualisation, guidant ma magie vers quelque chose de plus précis, accentuant ma Viciosité pour faire plier le vide au-dessus du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Au premier essai, il ne se passa rien, mais j'eus l'impression de ressentir une forme de résistance au bout de ma baguette, comme si l'air s'était épaissi l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Un sourire mauvais étira mes lèvres.

Je fis un geste plus précis et plus sec avec ma baguette, me concentrant encore davantage sur ce que je voulais et rendant ma Viciosité encore plus implacable. Il me fallut une dizaine d'essais pour avoir l'impression de remuer une potion épaisse au bout de ma baguette, mais la sensation ne durait pas assez longtemps pour que j'ai le temps de transformer mon porridge d'air en quelque chose d'autre.

Une métamorphose momentanée était le signe d'un manque de puissance magique, ce qui était le plus gros défaut de mes pouvoirs ces dernières semaines – quand ils n'échappaient pas à tout contrôle le reste du temps –.

Je fermai les yeux pour vider mon esprit en espérant que mes pensées parasites – à propos de mon père, ma famille moldue, Narcissa, Crystal et tous les mensonges – étaient la raison derrière mon manque de constance dans mes sortilèges.

A mon nouvel essai, j'eus l'impression que ma baguette était coincée en plein air et la sensation perdura pendant une longue minute, au cours de laquelle je fus incapable de ramener la magie à moi pour libérer ma baguette.

J'étais presque sûre que le professeur McGonagall me jeta un coup d'oeil satisfait par-dessus ses lunettes, mais peut-être était-elle simplement irritée par mes piètres performances ce soir – encore –.

Cette pensée eut au moins le mérite de me déconcentrer suffisamment pour que je puisse récupérer ma baguette, et je réussis à trouver un entre-deux satisfaisant en quelques essais supplémentaires. Je me devais de doser : trop d'intensité et ma baguette était inutilisable pas assez et ma pâtée d'air n'était pas assez épaisse pour que je réussisse à la métamorphoser en autre chose.

Je sentais un mal de tête commencer à descendre le long de mes tempes quand je réussis à faire apparaître un bouton.

Le léger _clic _qu'il fit en tombant sur le bureau m'arracha une exclamation particulièrement satisfaite.

Plus petit et moins régulier que celui qui était dans la poche de ma robe, le bouton était toutefois noir et était percé de deux trous.

Ce n'était pas une œuvre d'art, et je doutais que McGonagall s'en contente, mais il répondait aux grandes lignes de la commande qu'elle m'avait passée.

Elle abandonna la correction de sa copie pour prendre le bouton et elle le détailla sous toutes ses formes. Elle bascula ensuite contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Je savais que vous y parviendriez bien mieux que pour les sortilèges de Bannissement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Après tout, les Black ont un don pour tout exagérer.

J'en perdis le contrôle sur ma mâchoire un bref instant, incapable de trouver une réplique inspirée. Déjà parce qu'elle était mon professeur, et ensuite parce que je n'aimais pas la façon dont son regard brillait.

Elle me tendit le bouton, et je le fis tourner entre mes doigts. La surface n'était pas lisse mais, pour une fois, les imperfections ne me gênaient pas. Je l'avais fait apparaître à partir de rien, et en une seule séance, je pouvais être fière de moi.

Surtout après mes piètres exploits au cours des dernières semaines.

J'eus un soupir.

\- Vous avez réussi un bel exploit ce soir, Miss Black. Je connais très peu de troisième année qui aurait été capable de réussir un sortilège d'Apparition en si peu de temps.

Je relevai la tête.

\- Même pas mon père ?

Elle serra les lèvres.

\- Sirius Black était doué, mais il ne faisait que ce qu'il avait envie. C'est-à-dire beaucoup de bêtises et très peu d'efforts. Avec du travail, peut-être aurait-il pu se hisser à votre niveau, mais cela aurait exigé de la discipline de sa part, ce dont il manque cruellement.

J'approuvai sa dernière remarque d'un grognement.

\- Il est de nouveau dans les environs, dis-je après une ultime hésitation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voulais aborder le sujet avec elle. Il m'avait semblé qu'elle avait laissé une forte impression à mon père pendant son temps à Poudlard, et elle était une des rares personnes qui savaient la vérité. Peut-être y avait-il une chance, même infime, qu'elle réussisse à lui faire entendre raison et à le convaincre de repartir vers le sud du globe.

\- Je le sais. Remus Lupin m'a prévenue il y a presque deux mois qu'il comptait remonter dans le nord, pour être à même de protéger Harry Potter, et vous aussi. Je crois qu'il espérait que je l'aide à le décourager, quand bien même nous savions tous les deux que c'est une cause perdue. Sirius a bien des défauts, mais personne ne peut remettre en cause la loyauté sans faille qu'il porte à sa famille.

Les traits de McGonagall s'affaissèrent et elle sembla perdre le fil avec la réalité pendant plusieurs secondes.

Elle n'était pas la première adulte à réagir de cette façon-là. A chaque fois que cela était arrivé, il était question de la guerre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Cela étant dit, je doute qu'il soit rattrapé, Miss Black. D'après ma nièce, les Aurors n'ont pas la moindre piste sérieuse le concernant et je me suis assurée personnellement qu'il choisisse une cachette digne de ce nom. S'il s'abstient d'attaquer le château à nouveau, il est autant en sécurité en Ecosse que nulle part ailleurs.

Ma gorge se serra. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle avait raison – et je me sentais sans doute un peu plus rassurée à l'idée qu'elle veillait sur mon père, même de loin – mais je n'aimais toujours pas qu'il soit dans le pays où il était le plus recherché.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'Il va revenir ? soufflai-je.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Pour tout ce que j'en sais, il a déjà failli revenir par deux fois, et beaucoup d'événements récents laissent penser qu'il rassemble ses forces. Il faut s'attendre au pire et espérer avoir tort...

Un froid désagréable se diffusa au niveau de mon ventre et je dus fermer les yeux brièvement pour ne pas me laisser aller au pire.

Il n'était pas encore revenu, comme disait Pansy. Avoir peur maintenant n'y changerait pas grand-chose.

\- En dix ans de guerre, Voldemort n'a jamais réussi à passer les protections de cette école, Miss Black, et Bellatrix Lestrange non plus. Nous renouvellerons l'exploit, n'ayez crainte.

Je décidai de croire à son expression déterminée, même si cela ne serait sans doute pas aussi simple. Après tout, je ne serais pas toujours à Poudlard...

\- Maintenant, il est bientôt l'heure du repas, et je ne voudrais pas que Madame Pomfresh m'accuse de travailler contre votre bon rétablissement. Pour samedi, j'aimerais que vous vous entraîniez à conjurer des boutons. Je ne compte pas en rester là.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année que je quittai son bureau sans une nouvelle rédaction de plus de soixante centimètres à lui rapporter la prochaine fois. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue n'allait pas se montrer aussi clément avec Crystal et j'allais pouvoir me vanter en toute impunité.

\- Bonne soirée, professeur, dis-je en atteignant la porte.

\- Bonne soirée, Miss Black. Et j'oubliais : je pense que vous avez bien mérité trente points pour Serpentard aujourd'hui.

Je la remerciai d'un large sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Dehors, Crystal m'attendait. Adossée contre le mur, une jambe repliée et les bras croisés sur ce qui ressemblait à une pochette.

\- Déjà fini ?

\- C'est toi qui as pris ton temps. Alors, combien de chatons as-tu sacrifié cette fois ?

Je relevai le menton. Je n'aurais jamais dû raconter à Crystal ce qui s'était passé trois semaines plus tôt. Avec ma chance, elle n'allait jamais laisser tomber le sujet...

\- Aucun. Je me suis mesurée à un sortilège de Conjuration et j'ai réussi à faire apparaître un bouton.

Je voulus le sortir de ma poche pour le lui montrer, mais je fus incapable de le retrouver. Le sortilège devait avoir cessé de faire effet et j'allais devoir faire preuve de plus de puissance magique pour allonger le temps d'apparition de mes objets.

\- Pas mal.

\- _Pas mal ?! _C'est un sortilège de sixième année !

Elle abandonna son pan de mur et fit un premier pas en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- J'ai réussi à surprendre un souvenir que Rogue ne voulait pas que je vois, et je serais vraiment impressionnée quand tu sauras conjurer des diamants.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tes raisons pour être amie avec moi sont purement vénales. Le souvenir était à quel sujet ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Crystal passait la garde de Rogue lors d'une session. Elle avait aperçu une personne qui ressemblait à Harry Potter, une pile de rouleaux de parchemins non corrigés, un homme sévère assis à côté d'une bouteille d'alcool vide et ce qui semblait être un laboratoire d'Alchimie. Nous n'avions pas tiré grand-chose de ces images fugaces, mais Rogue avait tendance à se montrer plus exigeant que jamais après ce genre d'accidents.

\- J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs souvenirs qui se sont succédés très rapidement. Il y avait une sorte de tatouage.

Je me stoppai.

\- Quel genre de tatouage ?

\- Un serpent et une tête de mort ? Je ne pense pas que Rogue soit du genre à avoir un tatouage alors...

Quelques semaines plus tôt, j'aurais attribué sa réponse au fait qu'elle avait grandi en Afrique du Sud, mais je savais désormais que c'était parce qu'elle venait du monde moldu. Il y avait certains sujets sur lesquels elle ne savait pas grand-chose, et la guerre en faisait partie.

\- Je ne sais pas pour les tatouages, mais Rogue pourrait avoir été du genre à être un Mangemort...

Crystal me dévisagea, avant de ricaner.

\- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais engagé un Mangemort pour être professeur de Potion.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis sûre que tu te souviens que notre ancien professeur de Défense était un loup-garou, celui d'avant était un menteur pathologique et Quirrel est censé avoir été possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même.

\- Lupin n'a pas demandé à être loup-garou ! Et les deux autres n'ont certainement pas tué ou torturé des Nés-Moldus !

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je ne serais pas surprise si c'était le cas.

Crystal marmonna quelque chose dont je ne saisis pas grand-chose – je la soupçonnais de grommeler en Africaans quand l'envie lui prenait –. Par habitude, je tournai à gauche au bout du couloir – ce qui était le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre la Grande Salle – sauf que Crystal m'attrapa par le bras et me fit prendre la direction de l'aile nord. Cela ne fut toutefois pas notre destination finale. Un peu avant d'atteindre l'escalier qui permettait de monter au sommet de la tour nord, elle souleva une immense tapisserie représentant une licorne au milieu d'une clairière.

J'étais passée devant des dizaines de fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à Poudlard, j'ignorai pourtant qu'elle dissimulait une petite alcôve, comme conçue pour permettre l'échange de secrets. Crystal me tendit sa pochette sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le dossier de ma grand-mère sur Judy Adler, en guise de bonne foi.

J'acceptai la pochette et je m'installai sur le rebord en pierre. Crystal ne s'était pas vexée quand Draco et Pansy avaient exigé des garanties concernant ce qu'elle avançait. Son visage avait pris cet air dur qu'il prenait toujours quand elle devait faire preuve de son sens aigu des affaires. Elle avait promis d'arranger quelque chose avec sa grand-mère dans les plus bref délais, et je n'étais pas surprise qu'elle ait déjà de quoi me convaincre.

Le papier de la pochette était d'un marron foncé, le nom de ma mère y était écrit en larges lettres noires et le dossier pesait assez lourd dans mes mains. J'allais peut-être découvrir plus de choses aujourd'hui que le jour où j'avais déballé les affaires de ma mère.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Non. Le hibou de ma grand-mère me l'a apporté après ma leçon avec Rogue. J'ai juste une bonne idée de ce que tu risques d'y trouver. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'ouvrir maintenant, mais je pensais que tu voudrais le parcourir seule. Parkinson et Malefoy peuvent se montrer étouffants.

Pansy et Draco allaient sans doute me reprocher d'avoir regardé ce que la pochette contenait sans eux, mais le papier entre mes doigts me donnait l'impression de brûler ma peau et je n'avais pas la patience de les attendre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

La pochette contenait surtout des photographies. La silhouette de ma mère était figée sur le papier glacé, saisie dans des rues du monde moldu. Je reconnus le sac à dos que j'avais récupéré. Sur la majorité d'entre elles, elle portait une veste de cuir et un de ces _jeans, _ses longs cheveux blonds cachant parfois les traits de son visage. Chaque photo semblait avoir été prise un jour et à un endroit différent, suffisamment près pour qu'on puisse la reconnaître, mais sûrement trop loin pour qu'elle ait pu le savoir.

\- Ta grand-mère espionnait ma mère en 1980 ?

Crystal haussa les épaules.

\- Elle a dû apprendre que la fille de Grant Adler était sur Londres et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. C'est plus de la surveillance que de l'espionnage. Vois le côté positif, ça te fait des photos souvenirs.

\- Très drôle.

Je n'avais pas le temps de les détailler les unes après les autres, et je voulais passer aux différents documents quand mon père apparut sur l'une des photos.

Ils remontaient une rue côte à côte, et les nombreuses photos qui avaient été prises donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une discussion animée. Ils formaient une paire assortie, avec leurs cheveux longs mal coiffés, leurs vestes de cuir et leurs jeans déchirés aux genoux. Sur l'une des photos, le visage de mon père avait été entouré en noir, accompagné d'un point d'interrogation.

Dans les photographies qui suivirent, mon père était de plus en plus souvent présent, mes parents de plus en plus proches. Je ne fus pas vraiment surprise que l'espion de la grand-mère de Crystal les ait surpris en train de s'embrasser, et encore moins qu'il ait écrit « enceinte ? » sur l'un des clichés, quand bien même son ventre arrondi parlait de lui-même.

Les documents étaient une longue liste de dates, de lieu et parfois de noms que je ne connaissais pas. Crystal me fit signe de les lui donner.

\- Je reconnais certains noms. Terry Sharman est le patron du _Hells Angels. _Pour les autres, ce sont sûrement des membres de son réseau, il faudra que je vérifie.

Elle feuilleta rapidement les feuilles et écarquilla soudainement les yeux, se stoppant immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?

Elle eut un bref éclat de rire.

\- Apparemment, tes parents se sont fait arrêter par la police moldue.

\- Pardon ?

Je me levai pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule. Ce qui ressemblait à un document officiel – si je me fiais au logo au sommet de la page – mentionnait le nom de mes parents – précisant qu'ils n'avaient pas de papiers pour justifier leur identité –, la date de leur arrestation – le 14 février 1981 – et le motif – intrusion au sommet du Tower Bridge de Londres –.

\- On dirait bien qu'ils ont passé la nuit de la Saint-Valentin en garde à vue.

Elle rit à nouveau et je passai une main lasse sur mon visage.

\- Il ne faut pas que Pansy apprenne un truc pareil, grognai-je.

J'allais en entendre parler jusqu'à ma mort, et cela ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter si elle me survivait.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu veux la convaincre que je ne mens pas, c'est le meilleur moyen. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton père de confirmer l'histoire.

Je sentis mon enthousiasme retomber aussitôt. Demander une telle chose à mon père signifiait que j'allais devoir lui écrire, ce à quoi je me refusais, puisqu'il avait été assez stupide pour revenir à Poudlard.

Que McGonagall me soutienne qu'il n'était pas plus en danger ici qu'ailleurs n'y changeait rien.

Crystal me jeta un regard en coin, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu reproches à ton père, mais il va falloir que tu fasses un choix, Black. Ma grand-mère ne consentira à rien tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu son contrat magique avec Narcissa Malefoy, et j'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir besoin de ton cousin pour qu'elle cède.

Étant donné que Narcissa avait effacé la mémoire des derniers moldus qui avaient croisé sa route, elle n'allait pas accepter facilement de lier sa magie à la grand-mère de Crystal, Cracmol ou pas. Je savais déjà que la négociation serait compliquée, et que j'allais devoir faire des concessions déplaisantes, ce pourquoi je ne serais pas la seule. Narcissa allait sauter sur l'occasion pour essayer de reprendre la main sur Draco et moi, quand bien même toute cette histoire était sa faute pour commencer.

C'était peut-être ma seule _vraie_ chance de retrouver ma famille moldue et, cette fois, Narcissa ne pourrait pas me cacher quoique ce soit.

Je soupirai.

\- Je lui écrirai demain. Mais seulement pour cette fois.

\- Comme tu veux, Black. Mais de toi à moi, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir écrire à mon père tous les jours.

Je détournai les yeux, puis décidai de remettre les photos et les documents dans la pochette pour meubler le silence.

\- On va manger ? Il faut qu'on trouve Draco et Pansy pour leur montrer tout ça, et discuter de la façon dont on va s'y prendre pour convaincre Narcissa Malefoy de signer un contrat magique avec ta grand-mère...

Crystal rangea son dossier dans son sac et je la laissai passer devant moi avec un soupir. Le plus dur restait à faire.

…

**Jeudi 20 Octobre 1994, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

Le ciel était à nouveau encombré de nuages, qu'un pâle soleil couchant embrasait timidement. S'il se fiait au vent d'est et à l'humidité qui saturait l'air, il pleuvrait sans doute cette nuit, et il serait obligé de se réfugier contre Buck au fond de sa grotte pour dormir au sec.

C'était comme si la météo écossaise essayait de le convaincre de repartir en direction du sud, vers des climats plus cléments et un soleil brûlant.

Il n'allait pas mentir, il regrettait la végétation luxuriante, les plages de sables fins immaculées et le luxe de pouvoir dormir à la belle étoile, seulement dominé par la voûte céleste et les étoiles.

Il se sentait oppressé au fond de sa grotte, à peine assez large pour que Buck s'y tienne debout, et empestant une vague odeur de chien mouillé et de paille humide.

A la sortie du village – bien après avoir dépassé Derviche et Bang –, il prit la direction de la montagne qui surplombait le village, escaladant facilement les rochers qui ne tardèrent pas à se dresser sur son chemin, ses quatre pattes lui permettant d'ignorer le terrain irrégulier.

A l'approche de sa grotte, il se figea.

Un hibou – d'un noir de jais – était perché sur la branche d'un arbre rachitique, visiblement ravi de pouvoir dominer le monde depuis une hauteur supérieure à la sienne.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il reçoive du courrier qui ne manquait pas de le surprendre, mais plutôt la possible identité de l'expéditeur.

De l'expéditrice. Du reste, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Il regarda soigneusement autour de lui, humant l'air environnant sans trouver autre chose que les effluves familières de la grotte, l'encre des journaux qu'il tenait dans sa gueule et la terre gorgée d'eau. Aucun être humain ne semblait à portée de museau, soit donc à portée de vue, et il reprit forme humaine pour récupérer sa lettre.

Le hibou – un grand duc au caractère exécrable – tendit sa patte à regret, une ombre étrange dans ses yeux orange – comme s'il réfléchissait encore à la possibilité de l'attaquer si l'occasion se présentait –.

\- Essaye un peu et je te transforme en poulet grillé.

Cela sembla l'insulter au plus haut point, et il s'étonna qu'il n'en profite pas pour s'envoler dès que la lettre fut dans ses mains.

Il n'y avait pas d'inscriptions sur l'enveloppe, mais il avait grandi dans le monde Sang-Pur, il n'avait pas oublié le toucher velouté d'un parchemin de grande qualité – ce dont ni Remus, ni Harry, ne s'encombraient –.

Son cœur accéléra et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, quand bien même il pourrait s'agir de Narcissa.

Il voulut l'ouvrir immédiatement, mais il s'obligea à se mettre à l'abri d'abord, autant parce que la pluie semblait de plus en plus imminente, et par sécurité.

Il avait promis à Maellyn, Remus et Harry qu'il se montrerait prudent. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être rattrapé aussi stupidement.

Buck l'accueillit avec un cri, agita ses ailes, puis reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, ses yeux immenses fixés sur lui. Il passa une main sur sa tête tout en veillant à ne pas déranger ses plumes, ce dont l'hippogriffe avait horreur.

\- Je n'ai rien pour toi ce soir, mon vieux. Je t'emmène chasser demain, promis.

Comme Dumbledore l'avait prévenu son frère, Alberforth, le nourrissait tous les jours – une gamelle contenant des restes plus ou moins appétissants – mais il avait plus de difficultés à ramener à Buck de quoi manger. L'hippogriffe ne semblait pas en souffrir, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable pour autant.

Il pourrait le libérer. Dans l'immensité de la Forêt Interdite, le ministère ne le retrouverait pas – et quand bien même, Macnair aurait bien du mal à le reconnaître avec certitude – et la pauvre bête l'avait déjà bien aidé, il méritait sa liberté.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

Avec un soupir, il s'installa près de Buck, son dos plaqué contre son flanc gauche pour profiter de la chaleur qui irradiait de lui.

Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Patmol,_

_J'espère que tu as retrouvé ton bon sens et que tu as quitté la région. Si ce n'est pas le cas, la pluie et le froid tombent à point nommé pour te faire regretter ta stupide décision. J'espère que l'hiver sera précoce et particulièrement rigoureux._

_J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de retrouver ma famille moldue. Avez-vous été arrêtés, Maman et toi, le soir de la Saint-Valentin en 1981 ? Si oui, qui d'autre était au courant ?_

_Soit dit en passant, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais bien faire face à Tu-Sais-Qui si jamais il réussissait à s'en prendre à Potter. Tu n'as pas de baguette, et je doute qu'il soit effrayé par Patmol. Pour ma part, Bellatrix est en prison, et quand bien même elle sortirait, elle n'est pas prête d'atteindre Poudlard. C'est sûrement une encore plus mauvaise décision que de choisir Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret, et on sait tous les deux où celle-ci t'a conduite._

_MB._

Si le ton était particulièrement sec et hargneux – Merlin en soit témoin, Narcissa avait bien travaillé avec elle –, la question noyée au milieu des reproches le laissa sans voix, voire même légèrement inquiet.

Personne n'était censé être au courant de cette histoire. Judy et lui s'étaient mis d'accord : il ne la mentionnait pas devant son père et son oncle, et elle ne l'évoquait pas face aux Maraudeurs. C'était leur secret à eux, et il était certain de n'en avoir jamais parlé, à quiconque.

Le souvenir lui tira un sourire nostalgique, un peu tremblant. S'il se concentrait assez fort, il pouvait encore sentir le vent depuis le sommet du Tower Bridge, l'odeur de Judy à ses côtés, la chaleur de la boîte contenant la nourriture chinoise entre ses doigts. Ça n'avait pas été la première fois qu'il se faisait arrêter par la police moldue – Euphémia Potter était venue les libérer, James et lui, à quelques occasions Lily ou Remus par la suite – mais c'était sans doute la première fois que c'était pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Ça n'avait pas eu la moindre importance.

Il passa une main sur son visage et décida de se raccrocher au présent. Il avait enfin reçu une lettre de sa fille. Elle avait beau le maudire pour sa décision, elle avait tout de même signé par son vrai nom, et elle s'était tournée vers lui pour avoir des réponses. Après plus d'un mois sans la moindre nouvelle, ça ressemblait presque à un miracle.

Il attrapa une des plumes que Buck avait arraché en faisant sa toilette, et la petite bouteille d'encre que Remus lui avait envoyé avec sa dernière lettre – peu de nouvelles informations, que ce soit concernant Voldemort ou Pettirow –. Après trois essais, il réussit à effacer une des pages de _La Gazette _– il reprenait des forces, et retrouvait un peu plus de contrôle sur sa magie au fil de jours –. Il commença à répondre à sa fille.

**…**

****Qui sait qui a hérité du sale caractère rancunier de son grand-père ********(et du sens de la demi-mesure de son père, aussi)******** ? Hein ? Hein ?****

**J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hâte d'avoir votre retour sur :**

**\- ****Remus et sa promenade sur memory lane **(il a été seul pendant si longtemps, heureusement qu'il a retrouvé Sirius quand même…)

**\- ******Maellyn, AKA l'ado terrible, doublée d'un caractère de cochon ****(elle est un peu casse pied dans ce chapitre et je ne suis pas vraiment surprise).

**\- ******Les révélations sur Crystal Malhorne ****(z'avez vu, je suis sympa, je vous ai pas fait mijoter pendant des années).

**\- ******La tentative pathétique de Deloris pour manipuler Maellyn ****(elle est pas très fine la petite… pas dit pour autant qu'elle en reste là).

**\- ******Minnie, qui connaît si bien les Black qu'elle peut les faire danser du bout de sa baguette ****(Maellyn est sans doute en passe de devenir sa chouchoute absolue).

**\- ******Le dossier Judy Adler ****(aucun·e d'entre vous n'est prêt·e à rencontrer la grand-mère de Crystal).

**\- ******Sirius, toujours en cavale, toujours décidé à faire l'impossible pour ses deux enfants ****(quel père et parrain dévoué).

J'oublie sans doute beaucoup de choses, parce qu'il se passe des trucs dans celui-ci mine de rien !

* * *

**Un petit coup de gueule ce mois-ci, quand même. Parce que j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que, de toute évidence, de plus en plus de personnes lisent cette histoire. Si j'en suis très touchée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu énervée quand je vois que le taux de review est de 0,8 % pour le dernier chapitre et de 1,2 % en moyenne.**

**Écrire prend du temps. Ce que vous lisez en quelques heures me demande un à deux mois de travail, parce que j'ai une vie à côté. Mettre à jour prend aussi du temps. La moindre des choses, c'est de laisser une review de temps en temps. Personne n'attend des dissertations de quinze pages et une analyse du texte comme lorsqu'on passait le bac de français. Juste un petit mot pour dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a fait rire ou pleurer. Rien qu'un petit retour, parce que lorsqu'on vous donne quelque chose gratuitement, la moindre des politesses est de dire merci.**

**C'est juste la base.**

* * *

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous et ******bonne rentrée aux merveilleux·euses enseignant·e·s !****

**Orlane.**

_Mis à jour le samedi 2__9__/08/2020_


	7. Supernova : Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnes trans sont tous·tes merveilleux·euses. Celleux qui oeuvrent contre leurs droits méritent qu'on leur crache au visage. **

**Attention**: Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

**RàR **:

**Shadow** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire malgré le angst;) Bonne lecture !

**Lilyly** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture.

**Cindy** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture.

**Nyanna** : Heyyyy ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah non, Maellyn est pas une ado facile. Quand elle a décidé d'être chiante, elle n'y va pas de main morte (je ne sais pas si je dois blâmer les Black ou les Adler, mais c'est pas de tout repos!). Heureusement qu'elle a des personnes autour d'elle qui n'hésitent pas à la remettre à sa place.  
Je vais continuer à développer les liens entre Maellyn et les sortilèges, promis !  
Je crois que la grand-mère de Crystal vise un peu ce CV là xD Je vais essayé de glisser un peu plus de détails sur l'initiation de Crystal.  
Oui, les clins d'oeil à Blacker (et aux deux premières parties de cette histoire) ont tendance à faire briller les yeux de beaucoup j'ai l'impression (à commencer par les miens, j'avoue).  
Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à Shadow, kuramaseke, jane9699, Liyly, tzvine,** Tiph l'Andouille, ****feufollet, Cindy, henrismh, Niris, bylbash, mimi70, tzvine (x2), Nyanna, ****Sun Dae V ****et**** Spatchoune **pour leur review. Ca fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vo****tre rentrée s'est bien passée et que vous n'êtes pas touché·e·s par cette maudite deuxième vague de Covid-19…**

**De mon côté, ****j'ai retrouvé mes élèves et j'avoue que faire cours en 3D m'avait manqué. C'est quand même autre chose que via des écrans interposés. Bon, je suis déjà en pause forcée parce qu'inévitablement, les cas contacts sont faciles dans un établissement scolaire (n'en déplaise à Jean-Michel Blanquer) mais, au moins, ce n'est que pour deux semaines max ! **

**Le côté positif, c'est que ça me laisse plus de temps pour écrire. Rentrée oblige, la reprise de l'écriture a été un peu difficile, mais la machine semble s'être dérouillée le weekend dernier. ****Le chapitre 20 pèse déjà ****près**** de 1****5****k, ce qui annonce un poids lourd. Maellyn est en full mode ado terrible.**

**A part tout ça, nouveau chapitre ! ****Il s'y passe encore beaucoup de choses, dont un joli morceau du canon. Je dois avouer que j'ai une tendresse particulière pour les deux dernières scènes, je pense que je ne serais pas la seule. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

**Un petit coup de gueule ce mois-ci, encore, quand même. Parce que j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que, de toute évidence, de plus en plus de personnes lisent cette histoire. Si j'en suis très touchée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu énervée quand je vois que le taux de review est de 0,8 % pour le dernier chapitre et de 1,2 % en moyenne.**

**Écrire prend du temps. Ce que vous lisez en quelques heures me demande un à deux mois de travail, parce que j'ai une vie à côté. Mettre à jour prend aussi du temps. La moindre des choses, c'est de laisser une review de temps en temps. Personne n'attend des dissertations de quinze pages et une analyse du texte comme lorsqu'on passait le bac de français. Juste un petit mot pour dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a fait rire ou pleurer. Rien qu'un petit retour, parce que lorsqu'on vous donne quelque chose gratuitement, la moindre des politesses est de dire merci.**

**C'est juste la base.**

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre 7**

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star _exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe. _

* * *

**Dimanche 23 Octobre 1994, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

L'homme que lui avait recommandé Madelyn McGonagall était un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Grand, les cheveux noirs, le teint brun, et un visage avenant, il avait le mérite de ne pas ressembler à ces lourdauds d'Aurors, dont l'allure donnait parfois l'impression qu'ils passaient plus de temps derrière un bureau qu'à courir après de dangereux mages noirs.

Madelyn McGonagall lui avait promis que Ilyas Khan était un enquêteur doué, discret et qui avait de solides liens avec le monde moldu, puisqu'il était le premier sorcier de sa famille. Officiellement, il travaillait pour le MACUSA, enquêtant sur des familles moldues afin d'estimer s'il était risqué de leur dévoiler l'existence du monde sorcier.

Pour couronner le tout, il avait accepté de travailler sous Serment Inviolable.

Sur le papier, il était donc l'homme idéal pour l'aider à retrouver Grant Adler et Burt White.

Sur le terrain, c'était une toute autre réalité.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son front.

\- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

Ilyas Khan eut un sourire crispé.

\- Rien est un peu excessif. J'ai réussi à vous obtenir le dossier que le MACUSA a sur la famille Adler, ainsi qu'une copie du casier judiciaire de Grant Adler. J'ai en outre quelques documents administratifs...

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que je vous paye pour les retrouver ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Lady Malefoy. Je crains que vous ne compreniez pas tout à fait la situation : ces deux hommes sont des moldus et les États-Unis est un très grand pays. Il est assez facile d'y disparaître pour peu que l'on connaisse les bonnes personnes, et j'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas pour eux. Sans oublier que leurs liens évidents avec des réseaux illégaux rendent mes recherches encore plus compliquées. J'ai des contacts avec la police moldue, mais pas avec des trafiquants.

\- Et vous n'avez personne d'autre à me conseiller ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- En toute honnêteté, la sévérité du MACUSA dissuade la majorité des sorciers de prendre part à des actes illégaux en compagnie de moldus. Si une personne a des liens avec le réseau de Grant Adler, alors elle est en prison à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je serais prête à arranger une libération anticipée s'il le faut. Pourriez-vous creuser cette piste pour moi ?

A la façon dont il serra les lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas trop espérer qu'il trouve quelque chose.

Avec un dernier soupir, elle se leva et désigna la cheminée de son étude. Ilyas Khan l'imita aussitôt.

\- Tenez-moi au courant si vous apprenez quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre sur une nouvelle piste. Je vais essayer de trouver un allié dans les cellules du MACUSA.

Il lui serra la main, puis disparut dans une multitude de flammes d'un vert émeraude.

Narcissa se retrouva seule face à deux épais dossiers – l'un rédigé sur du parchemin, l'autre sur du papier – ainsi qu'une copie des notes que Khan avait pris durant son enquête. Elle connaissait un peu mieux l'arbre généalogique de sa filleule – même si ce dernier ne remontait pas à plus de cinq générations – et elle comptait bien éplucher chacun des documents elle-même pour en apprendre le plus possible, sauf que rien de tout cela n'avait permis de retrouver la trace de Grant Adler et Burt White.

A croire que les deux hommes étaient des sorciers depuis tout ce temps et qu'il avait utilisé la magie pour disparaître.

Ils étaient revenus du Royaume-Uni trois jours après qu'elle ait modifié leur mémoire. Ils avaient passé une semaine dans un hôtel à Chicago, puis ils avaient disparu. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils n'avaient pas été arrêtés – ou alors l'information avait été perdue dans le système – et ils n'étaient pas morts – du reste, elle l'espérait –.

Elle doutait que Maellyn se satisfasse de réponses aussi évasives – si tant est qu'elle accepte de les entendre pour commencer – et sans explications, elle continuerait à ne pas vouloir lui parler.

Le temps s'étira tandis qu'elle fixait les documents face à elle, tapotant le bois précieux de son bureau du bout des ongles, cherchant une issue à cette impasse.

Elle eut beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens – comme elle le faisait à peu près tous les jours, provoquant un mal de tête lancinant à chaque fois – elle dut se résoudre à ouvrir le tiroir secret de son bureau, là où elle avait rangé la lettre de son fils qu'elle avait reçu le matin même.

La première lettre qu'un de ses enfants avait daigné lui envoyer depuis la rentrée, près de deux mois plus tôt.

_Mère,_

_J'ignore où en sont vos recherches concernant la famille de Maellyn, mais il s'avère que nous avons fait une découverte importante depuis Poudlard. Nous avons pris contact avec une collaboratrice Nord-Irlandaise de Grant Adler et elle est prête à utiliser ses ressources pour le retrouver. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails par écrit, de peur que ce courrier tombe entre de mauvaises mains, mais serait-il possible d'organiser une entrevue, à Pré-au-Lard ou par cheminée ?_

_J'attends votre réponse._

_Malefoy._

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son fils unique pourrait un jour lui envoyer une lettre aussi formelle et le vouvoiement avait été douloureux à lire. Elle avait espéré que le temps et l'éloignement feraient leur effet : non pas qu'elle croyait réellement que Maellyn et lui allaient lui pardonner du jour au lendemain, mais une aversion moins ouverte aurait été un début prometteur.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite – et peut-être que cela ne se produirait pas avant des années –. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cette demande d'entrevue.

Elle détestait dire oui à l'aveugle, mais sa discussion avec Khan venait de lui confirmer ce dont elle se doutait depuis plusieurs semaines : elle n'avait pas la moindre piste concernant la famille moldue de Judy Adler. Maellyn n'accepterait pas de lui adresser la parole tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas retrouvés, ce que Draco ne manquerait pas d'imiter.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que la collaboratrice de Grant Adler soit une personne de confiance – ou du reste, quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait soumettre à un Serment Inviolable – et avec un peu de chance, sa bonne étoile serait à nouveau de son côté.

Avec une vraie piste et ses moyens, elle ne doutait pas de retrouver ces deux moldus en quelques semaines. Elle leur rendrait la mémoire, Maellyn la haïrait juste un peu moins pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer ses raisons, et le temps ferait le reste. D'ici à ce que sa filleule revienne au Manoir l'été prochain, elles seraient peut-être réconciliées.

Ce fut en se raccrochant à cette pensée rassurante qu'elle attrapa un parchemin vierge et sa meilleure plume. Elle devait se dépêcher d'écrire à Minerva McGonagall si elle souhaitait que la lettre arrive lors de la livraison du courrier le lendemain matin.

…

**Mercredi 26 Octobre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Mes épaules me brûlaient maintenant au point de me donner l'impression que deux poignards étaient plantés dans mes articulations. La douleur irradiait dans le haut de mon dos et dans ma nuque. J'étais certaine que j'aurais de méchantes courbatures le lendemain et, pourtant, Pansy refusait que je baisse mes bras, occupée comme elle était à ajuster un morceau de tissu d'un rouge profond pour la centième fois au moins.

Une aiguille se ficha dans ma peau au milieu de mon bras.

\- Aïe !

\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, Black ! Je t'ai à peine touchée !

\- Je suis sûre que je saigne !

\- Arrête, on dirait ton cousin.

Depuis le lit de Millicent, Crystal eut un rire moqueur et elle eut vraiment de la chance que la baguette de Pansy soit pointée sur moi et que la mienne soit inaccessible.

Je ne pus donc que lui lancer un regard sombre qui ne réussit qu'à accentuer son hilarité.

\- Je suis tellement contente d'avoir plusieurs tenues traditionnelles chez ma grand-mère.

\- La ferme !

Une nouvelle aiguille se planta à nouveau dans ma peau. Le sourire de Pansy m'apprit que c'était tout à fait intentionnel cette fois.

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire, petite. Tu vas finir par vendre ton secret encore plus tôt que ce que j'ai parié avec Crystal.

\- Tu es très mal placée pour me faire des leçons sur mon niveau de langue.

\- Tout le monde y est habitué depuis que je suis en âge de parler et ma mère s'en plaint assez souvent. Toi, tu es censée être la parfaite petite héritière Lestrange je te rappelle.

J'eus un grognement.

\- Je ne suis pas experte, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore pas mal de travail sur ce point-là.

Je maudis Crystal en silence, puis Pansy. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elles se liguaient contre moi pour me mettre en boîte concernant le rôle que je devais jouer face au reste de la société sorcière, au point de me faire regretter qu'elles sachent la vérité. J'avais toujours soupçonné que cela ne serait pas une bonne chose que Crystal et Pansy soient amies, je commençais à comprendre à quel point j'avais raison.

\- Allez, c'est bon. J'ai enfin quelque chose qui me plaît. Je devrais avoir terminé ta robe mystère d'ici trois jours.

Je baissai les bras avec un soupir de soulagement, même si la douleur sembla se décupler, mes muscles protestant contre le changement de position. Je me laissai tomber à côté de Crystal, observant Pansy tandis qu'elle arrangeait les pans de tissu rouge foncé autour d'elle. Elle agita sa baguette et marmonna un sortilège. Le fil et l'aiguille dans sa main gauche furent soudainement doués de vie et commencèrent à assembler deux sections ensemble. Coudre était la seule chose qui réussissait à faire taire Pansy : concentrée sur sa tâche, contrôlant l'avancée de la couture avec la seule inclinaison de son poignet, aucun détail ne semblait pouvoir lui échapper.

Si je me fiais à la robe qu'elle s'était confectionnée au début du mois – beaucoup de voilages colorés, quelques enchantements, et un tout qui donnerait l'impression qu'elle était enveloppée par une aurore boréale –, je savais que ma robe rivaliserait sans problème avec les créations de Madame Hopkirk.

Ça ne rendait pas la perspective de cette stupide fête d'Halloween plus attrayante.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera annulée à nouveau, me souffla Crystal avec un sourire compatissant.

Pansy feula.

\- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Ça fait deux ans que je m'esquinte à faire ma tenue, la sienne et celle de Millie pour rien ! J'aimerais pouvoir profiter de l'occasion au moins une fois pour changer !

Un fameux dicton assurait jamais deux sans trois, sauf que la fête d'Halloween avait déjà été annulée trois ans de suite – à cause d'un Troll d'abord, puis de la première attaque du monstre de Serpentard et enfin l'attaque de la Grosse Dame par mon père –. J'étais donc condamnée à parader une fois de plus auprès de mes camarades, comme si nous n'avions pas assez l'occasion de nous retrouver lors des fêtes officielles qui rythmaient la société Sang-Pur.

\- Je m'en fiche, je ne resterai pas plus d'une heure, sifflai-je finalement.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, petite.

Je profitai qu'elle soit penchée sur son ouvrage pour lui tirer la langue. Je me transformerai en scarabée s'il le fallait, mais il était hors de question que je prenne le risque d'être courtisée – parce que j'étais prête à mettre ma baguette à brûler que cela ne louperait pas – plusieurs mois en avance, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de tradition stupide.

J'avais des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser.

Narcissa avait accepté de nous voir, Draco et moi. Elle s'était arrangée avec le professeur McGonagall afin que nous puissions utiliser son bureau ce samedi. Je n'étais pas ravie qu'elle se déplace – un coup de cheminette aurait été préférable – mais Crystal pensait plutôt qu'il serait plus facile de la convaincre en face à face. Nous allions pouvoir lui montrer le dossier que la grand-mère de Crystal nous avait envoyé, Crystal était persuadée qu'elle maîtrisait assez la _Légilimencie _pour repérer une tentative de mensonge, et je pourrais lui lancer un maléfice si elle se montrait obtuse.

Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle accepterait difficilement de se lier magiquement à une Cracmol – dont elle ignorait presque tout – mais elle me devait bien ça. Elle était entièrement responsable de la disparition de ma famille moldue.

Je n'étais pas prête de la laisser oublier ce petit détail.

Je passai une main lasse sur mon visage. Nous n'étions pas rentrés depuis deux mois à Poudlard, pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Entre nos nouvelles matières, la masse de devoirs supplémentaires, mes leçons particulières avec le professeur McGonagall, l'enquête sur Crystal, la bêtise de mon père et nos manigances pour convaincre Narcissa d'accepter la proposition de la grand-mère de Crystal, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose venait rallonger ma liste de préoccupations tous les jours.

Et à partir de vendredi, j'allais en plus devoir composer avec mes deux cousins Lestrange – Radimir Lomonosov et Roksana Mesyats – sans vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre. Soit ils allaient se montrer amicaux avec moi – ce dont je doutais –, soit ils allaient tout de suite afficher une haine sans nom, face à laquelle j'ignorai comment réagir.

Une part de moi se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser – ils n'étaient même pas mes cousins pour commencer –, une autre se préoccupait un peu de la réaction des Sangs-Purs s'ils apprenaient que mes cousins voulaient ma peau – d'après ce que Christopher avait compris, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment surpris la bonne discussion – ce qui était sans doute pire –. Même s'ils ne portaient pas le nom Lestrange, ils faisaient quand même partie de la haute société sorcière européenne. Leur parole serait au moins écoutée et s'ils savaient la vérité, ils réussiraient sans mal à instiller le doute dans l'esprit de mes camarades.

Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à mon rôle d'Alya Lestrange, mais j'avais été répartie sous ce nom. Serpentard n'accepterait jamais de me voir autrement. S'ils apprenaient que j'étais une Illégitime, ma vie pourrait se transformer en cauchemar, et sans doute plus vite que ce que j'étais capable d'imaginer.

\- Encore en train de pronostiquer le pire concernant l'arrivée de Durmstrang ?

Je tournai la tête vers Crystal. Elle avait relevé les yeux de son petit carnet noir – celui avec lequel elle préparait sa confrontation avec Narcissa – et un pli s'était formé entre ses sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la _Légilimentie, _Malhorne.

\- Comme si j'en avais besoin. Tu es encore plus facile à lire que Ginny Weasley.

J'eus une imprécation.

\- C'est complètement faux !

\- Ça reste à voir, Black.

Si Pansy n'avait pas été penchée au-dessus de ma robe, je lui aurais sans doute lancé son oreiller en plein visage.

Je n'étais pas encore suicidaire.

\- Tes deux cousins peuvent toujours essayer de s'en prendre à toi, ils ne vont pas être déçus du voyage, reprit-elle.

Je choisis de me taire, de peur qu'elle se relance dans une interminable diatribe sur la solidarité des Serpentards, l'aura des Malefoy, la peur suscitée par le nom Lestrange et mon colossale héritage. Crystal était du même avis qu'elle, et les seules personnes qui pensaient que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter étaient Draco et Christopher. Mon cousin m'avait même proposé de me montrer les quelques sortilèges qu'il avait appris au cours de duel en deuxième année, ce que j'avais préféré décliner.

Mon niveau en Sortilèges était un peu moins abyssal que les deux années précédentes mais, de temps en temps, ma magie faisait des choses étranges que Flitwick ne savait pas expliquer. Il était donc plus sage que je m'en tienne aux sortilèges qui étaient au programme.

Et puis, de toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je devais concentrer mes efforts sur notre entrevue avec Narcissa. Avec une profonde respiration, j'enfermai mon inquiétude dans un coin de ma tête, dressant des murs imprenables autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse plus altérer ma concentration.

\- Explique-moi à nouveau le plan pour samedi, soufflai-je à l'attention de Crystal.

Elle hocha la tête et un sourire dur étira ses lèvres.

…

**Vendredi 30* Octobre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

*en vrai, le 28, mais Rowling avait pas internet à l'époque, trouver un calendrier de 1994 devait pas être si simple... -_-

La serre numéro 3 regorgeait de nouvelles plantes, dont certaines auraient pu peupler mes cauchemars tant elles étaient hideuses, en plus d'être recouvertes de longues épines acérées. Les moins moches auraient pu passer pour des fleurs délicates, mais leurs immenses feuilles d'un vert foncé me rappelaient un peu trop la collection de fleurs tropicales de Narcissa, et mon aversion pour elle avait définitivement anéanti le peu d'intérêt que j'avais pour la botanique.

Savoir que je devais encore subir cette discipline pendant trois longues années me semblait injuste. Pourquoi devions-nous étudier une matière aussi inepte pendant si longtemps ? Je doutais que les jardins de Grande-Bretagne regorgent de la majorité des plantes au programme, et je comptais bien veiller à ce que seules de vraies fleurs poussent dans le mien, plus tard.

Avec ma chance, je serais alors incapable de m'en occuper, puisque le professeur Chrourave était seulement intéressée par ce qui était hideux, dangereux ou vaguement utile en potion. Je doutais que nous apprenions un jour à nous occuper d'un banale rosier, combien de fois par mois étions-nous censé arroser un citronnier en pot ou comment distinguer les mauvaises herbes des bonnes.

\- Comme vous le savez, notre cours d'aujourd'hui se terminera une demi-heure plus tôt afin que vous ayez le temps de déposer vos affaires dans vos dortoirs respectifs et de vous rendre présentables pour l'arrivée de nos invités. Toutefois, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vous montrer attentifs. Nous allons réviser les Puffapods aujourd'hui, et je retirerais un point à chaque élève qui gâchera la récolte en faisant éclore des graines. Qui peut me rappeler la procédure pour cueillir les cosses ?

Ginny Weasley fut la première à lever la main, et Pomfresh lui fit signe de parler.

\- Il ne faut prendre que les cosses les plus roses. On casse le haut de la cosse pour libérer les graines, et on doit ensuite les envelopper de coton pour qu'elles ne touchent rien de solide. Il faut travailler au-dessus d'une bassine d'eau : si les graines tombent dans l'eau, elles ne pourront pas éclore.

\- Merci Miss Weasley. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Les Puffapods sont au fond de la serre. Faites attention à ne pas les abîmer en les déplaçant. Au travail.

D'un seul regard, je fis comprendre à Crystal que je me dévouai pour le premier voyage.

Le hasard fit que je me retrouvai derrière Deloris – ce qui me surprit, elle qui envoyait d'ordinaire Sven ou Hadrian, arguant que porteur était une tâche pour les hommes –. Je compris un peu mieux pourquoi en remarquant que Ginerva Weasley la précédait dans la queue pour récupérer une plante.

\- Il paraît que tes frères vont essayer de participer au Tournoi, Weasley ? J'imagine que mille Gallions est une somme prodigieuse dans ta famille, non ? Dans le pire des cas, ça fera toujours une bouche de moins à nourrir...

Weasley se retourna vers Deloris, si vite que le crayon qui retenait ses mèches rousses tomba au sol. Je crus qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à pointer sa baguette sur Deloris – les Gryffondors répondaient souvent de la sorte – mais ses poings étaient seulement serrés, et, mis à part son regard mauvais, elle semblait avoir le contrôle de ses émotions.

Deux ans de cela, elle se serait sans doute recroquevillée face à l'attaque de Deloris, et elle aurait rougi piteusement.

\- Si tu craches des horreurs pareil à tout le monde, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies de moins en moins d'amis, Yaxley.

Deloris éclata de rire – il était faux, mais plutôt convaincant pour qui ne la connaissait pas – et elle me glissa un regard entendu.

\- Tu entends ça, Alya ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à être mêlée à cette conversation. Depuis que je connaissais la vérité sur mon identité, je m'étais résolue à ne plus trop me vanter d'être Sang-Pur dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il me fallut une seconde pour me remettre de la surprise – surtout que Deloris ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis sa tentative de chantage – et je haussai un sourcil.

\- _Alya_ ? relevai-je. M'aurais-tu présenté des excuses que j'aurais déjà oublié, _Yaxley_ ?

Son sourire se crispa et j'étais presque certaine qu'elle venait de pâlir. Ce fut au tour de Weasley d'éclater de rire.

\- Si même le plus venimeux des serpents ne supporte plus ton venin, Yaxley, il est peut-être temps de te racheter une conduite.

Du coin de l'œil , je vis Weasley se détourner, mais Deloris continua à me faire face, le teint désormais un peu rouge, ses lèvres plissées et un regard sombre qu'elle pensait sans doute intimidant.

Sauf qu'elle avait cessé de m'impressionner des mois de cela.

\- Tu aurais pu me soutenir, au moins au nom de Serpentard ! Ou bien la notion de loyauté t'est-elle devenue complètement étrangère ?

\- Comme c'est ironique de ta part de citer l'une des qualités de notre maison... Il ne me semble pas que la cruauté gratuite en fasse partie, si ?

\- C'est Ginerva _Weasley ! _Une Gryffondor ! As-tu perdu tout bon sens à la fin ?!

\- Ou l'ai-je tout juste retrouvé ? C'est une question intéressante, mais c'est à ton tour de prendre ta plante, Yaxley. Peut-être une autre fois ?

Elle me lança un dernier regard noir, assorti à une moue dégoûtée, puis rejoignit Sven et Hadrian d'un pas saccadé.

Je fis en sorte de prendre la Puffapod dont les cosses étaient les plus roses, puis je rejoignis ma place. Crystal m'accueillit avec un haussement de sourcil.

Tout en cueillant les cosses les plus matures, je lui racontai le petit accrochage avec Deloris.

\- Je la pensais plus maline, conclut Crystal après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous appliquâmes ensuite à récupérer soigneusement les graines de Puffapod. Je les enveloppai ensuite dans du coton avec soin, surveillant du coin de l'œil la table de Deloris, en pleine discussion avec Sven et Hadrian. Si je me fiais aux nombreux regards lancés dans ma direction, ce n'était pas bien compliqué de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Connaissant Deloris, je savais qu'elle était capable de préparer un mauvais coup pour se venger dans l'heure et, si ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais tout intérêt à me méfier pendant les jours à venir.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait horreur, c'était que sa fierté soit piétinée, encore moins en public.

Entre la tâche que nous avait assigné le professeur Chourave et ma surveillance active de la table de mes camarades, le cours de Botanique passa bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée – et pas seulement parce qu'il fut écourté d'une demi-heure –.

\- N'oubliez pas vos devoirs sur la centranthe pour la prochaine fois ! Et ne traînez pas en chemin !

Contrairement aux Gryffondors qui devaient traverser une partie du château, et qui auraient sans doute tout juste le temps de déposer leurs affaires, les quartiers de Serpentards n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes en empruntant un passage secret non loin des serres. Crystal et moi laissâmes les autres prendre une avance confortable – Deloris semblait encore furieuse, Jin, Jeremy Harper et Brian O'Casey étaient excités à l'idée de l'arrivée des autres écoles –.

J'avais juste envie de m'enfermer dans mon dortoir pour la soirée.

\- Allez, je suis certaine qu'ils vont t'ignorer. Tu as plusieurs années de moins qu'eux, et ils seront là pour défendre les couleurs de leur école...

\- J'en serais très surprise, marmonnai-je. Je crois que je redoute moins le rendez-vous avec Narcissa demain que ma rencontre avec Radimir Lomonosov et Roksana Mesyats.

\- Ça, c'est seulement parce que tu la connais très bien et que l'on a pu préparer l'entretien. Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblent tes cousins !

\- Ce ne sont pas mes cousins, sifflai-je, quand bien même le rappel était particulièrement inutile.

Aux yeux du monde sorcier, c'était le cas, et il était trop tard pour que je change cela.

\- J'ai vu le Registre de Cantankerus Nott. Vous êtes tous plus ou moins cousins dans votre joli monde de consanguins.

\- La ferme !

Elle eut un bref éclat de rire mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux quand nous commençâmes à croiser des Serpentards, déjà en chemin pour le Grand Hall.

En entrant dans la salle commune, je compris que j'étais sans doute la seule personne du château à ne pas partager l'excitation générale. Il y avait presque quelque chose dans l'air, une sorte d'énergie qui fit dresser mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Je repérai Draco et Pansy, tous deux en pleine discussion avec leurs autres amis. Je connaissais les nombreux sujets de conversation, pour en avoir surpris un nombre incalculable de fois depuis l'annonce de la date d'arrivée de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

Comment les élèves allaient-ils arriver ? Par Pré-au-Lard, après avoir utilisé le Poudlard Express ? Ou par un autre moyen de transport ? Beaucoup pensaient aux balais, d'autres aux tapis – quand bien même ils étaient interdits au Royaume-Uni –. A quoi ressembleraient-ils ? Parleraient-ils anglais ? Suivraient-ils les cours au château ou quelques professeurs les accompagnaient-ils ? Porteraient-ils des uniformes ? Où dormiraient-ils ? Où mangeraient-ils ?

Toutes ces questions s'étaient mêlées à celle plus essentielle concernant le Tournoi en lui-même : qui représenterait Poudlard lors des épreuves ?

Des noms circulaient déjà – nombreux – et, à Serpentard, le favori était Cassius Warrington, un grand échalas peu souriant, mais qui était l'un des meilleurs élèves de septième année, toutes maisons confondues. Crystal et Pansy avaient décidé de soutenir Merula Snyde par solidarité féminine, et je les avais suivies dans leur pari, quand bien même j'aurais mis ma baguette à brûler que le champion ne viendrait pas de Serpentard.

Si j'en croyais l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la chance n'était pas vraiment de notre côté, non plus qu'elle souriait souvent aux Poufsouffles. Le champion serait à Gryffondor, histoire de changer un peu.

Je rejoignis mon dortoir en traînant un peu les pieds, essayant d'attirer la sympathie de ma bonne étoile : si elle pouvait me faire tomber malade sur le champ, c'était le moment !

Je déposai mon sac sur mon lit sans cérémonie, et je dus faire preuve d'une grande volonté pour ne pas m'affaler à côté de lui, mon visage dans les coussins. Deloris quitta la salle de bain au moment où je faisais un pas vers la porte pour me rafraîchir – si je traînais assez, je serais cachée au dernier rang, et cela serait toujours quelques minutes de répit en plus –.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Deloris m'ignora. Elle ajusta sa cape par-dessus son uniforme – propre, elle venait sans doute de se changer – puis se mit du parfum, avant de quitter la pièce. Je ne daignai même pas lever les yeux face à sa petit mise en scène : si elle n'avait toujours pas compris que je me fichai bien qu'elle me fasse la tête, c'était qu'elle était stupide.

Je me glissai dans la salle de bain sans faire le moindre commentaire. Mon expression fermée, assortie à un regard sombre me tirèrent presque une grimace, et je m'obligeai à lisser les traits de mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'afficher mon humeur de la sorte. Outre le fait que mes deux cousins pourraient très bien utiliser ce détail à leur avantage – je perdais bien plus facilement mon sang froid quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur –, j'étais censée être contente de les rencontrer pour la première fois.

Après tout, la famille était sacrée dans le monde Sang-Pur.

Quand mon expression se fit plus neutre – à peine marquée par le pli entre mes sourcils –, je fis quelques sourires devant le miroir, juste pour qu'ils soient un peu moins crispés pour la soirée.

Pour le reste, mon allure devrait suffire. J'avais noué mes cheveux en une tresse sévère ce matin – de celle que Bellatrix avait affectionné à mon âge si j'en croyais les photos –, mes traits étaient un peu moins creusés que quelques semaines plus tôt – pour le moment, Pomfresh était satisfaite – et je n'avais pas l'air d'un mort vivant qui n'aurait pas dormi depuis des siècles.

Seulement deux boutons marquaient ma peau, mais ils avaient le bon goût d'être cachés par ma frange.

Tandis que Crystal prenait ma place dans la salle de bain, je mis le collier dont le pendentif était les armoires des Black, et je fixai la chevalière de Rodolphus sur ma baguette. J'avais pu me passer de ces babioles depuis juin dernier, mais il devenait à nouveau essentiel que ma couverture soit parfaite.

Qui pouvait prédire ce que pourrait faire Radimir Lomonosov et Roksana Mesyats s'ils découvraient la vérité à mon insu...

Draco et Pansy nous firent signe de les rejoindre en nous voyant arriver dans la salle commune, et nous n'eûmes pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre le Grand Hall à leurs côtés.

Mon cousin passa un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que nous quittions la salle commune.

\- Si ces crétins s'en prennent à toi, je lâche Pansy sur eux, me souffla-t-il.

Il réussit presque à me faire rire. J'ignorai ce que Pansy pourrait leur faire à part user de sa langue acérée, mais je savais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre ma défense.

\- Crystal m'a assurée qu'elle avait quelques tours africains dans sa poche.

\- Oui, et dans le pire des cas, Christopher a laissé entendre qu'il allait essayer de trouver des horreurs sur eux. Maintenant qu'ils ont quitté Durmstrang, il a bon espoir que certaines langues se délient.

Devant le château, les élèves s'étaient rassemblés par maison. Le professeur Rogue nous fit signe de nous dépêcher – nous étions presque les derniers – et nous désigna une place bien trop en avant à mon goût. A défaut de pouvoir disparaître derrière les septième années, je me glissai derrière Pansy et Crystal, toutes deux plus grandes que moi d'une bonne tête. J'étais donc entourée par Draco à ma droite et Théodore Nott à ma gauche.

\- Il paraît que tu as de la famille qui arrive, Lestrange ? me souffla-t-il.

Je faillis lui demander comment il pouvait bien savoir cela – Draco était censé avoir gardé ça pour lui – avant de me souvenir que, lui aussi, avait un cousin à Durmstrang, qui devait être en sixième année maintenant.

\- J'en frétille d'impatience, répliquai-je, aussi sèchement que possible.

Je le vis me détailler du coin de l'œil, et je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. A ma plus grande surprise, il n'avait pas essayé de me coincer dans une salle de classe vide pour m'arracher mes secrets depuis la rentrée. Draco m'avait assuré qu'il lui avait parlé, et qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre de passer à autre chose, mais je doutais que Nott soit du genre à se résigner aussi facilement.

Par mesure de précaution, je préférai l'éviter autant que possible.

La soirée était fraîche et le soleil se couchait doucement au-dessus du Lac Noir. Le ciel sans nuage annonçait de parfaites conditions pour observer les étoiles. La lune – encore très pâle – n'était qu'à moitié ronde, et j'eus une pensée pour Remus Lupin.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis que je l'avais vu cet été, et j'espérai qu'il avait réussi à retrouver un travail, même s'il était plus probablement sur la piste de Pettigrow.

\- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore depuis le dernier rang.

Je tournai la tête vers les grilles du château – puisque le plus simple restait une arrivée par le Poudlard Express – sans rien apercevoir.

\- Dans le ciel, Lestrange, grinça Nott.

Je levai les yeux. Je remarquai aussitôt que quelque chose de très grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'un balai volant — ou même que cent balais volants — approchait du château, dans le ciel d'un bleu sombre. On voyait sa silhouette grandir sans cesse.

\- C'est un dragon ! hurla une élève de première année de Gryffondor, prise de panique.

Je plissai les yeux, essayant d'y voir plus clair. Aucune créature magique ne me venait à l'esprit, pas plus qu'un moyen de transport sorcier de cette envergure – puisque la discrétion restait essentielle –. Je me demandai une folle seconde s'il s'agissait d'une façon de voyager moldue – j'avais entendu parler de gros véhicules volants dont le nom m'échappait – ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant venant des français.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'avéra que la gigantesque forme noire qui avançait au-dessus de la cime des arbres était un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants. Le carrosse volait vers nous, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille de deux hippogriffes.

Le carrosse approchait à une vitesse assez impressionnante et l'atterrissage fit un fracas de tous les diables. Je vis Neville Londubat manquer de tomber sur un Serpentard de cinquième année dont le nom m'échappait.

Les cheveux trottèrent sur quelques mètres, leur sabots aussi larges que des assiettes, et leur allure pleine de noblesse, de leur façon de se mouvoir à la couleur dorée de leur robe. Le carrosse faisait la taille d'une petite maison et était monté sur des roues plus hautes que moi. Les armoiries – deux baguettes d'or croisée lançant chacune trois étoiles – étaient gravées sur la portière, qui s'ouvrit au moment même où le carrosse se stoppa.

Un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et une chaussure noire à haut talon émergea du carrosse — une chaussure qui avait la taille d'une luge d'enfant. La chaussure fut presque immédiatement suivie par la plus immense femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

La taille du carrosse et des chevaux s'expliquait mieux, à présent. Quelques élèves étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise.

Je glissai un regard vers mon cousin et je dus retenir un sourire amusé en voyant ses yeux écarquillés.

Nous avions beau avoir grandi dans le monde magique, nous pouvions encore être surpris.

La femme fit un pas en avant, entrant dans la lumière, et réajusta le voile qui couvrait ses cheveux. Malgré sa taille impressionnante, elle avait un visage fin, au teint olivâtre. Son maquillage mettait ses grands yeux noirs en valeur et son chignon accentuait l'angle de sa mâchoire. Sa tenue de satin noir habillait parfaitement sa silhouette, et même les vieilles harpies de la société Sang-Pur n'auraient rien à eu à redire concernant son collier d'opales, assorties à des bagues ouvragées.

Elle était un parfait exemple de l'élégance française que Narcissa m'avait appris à apprécier.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir, immédiatement imité par les élèves avec ardeur. La femme eut un sourire gracieux et s'avança vers Dumbledore en tendant une main étincelante de bijoux. Bien qu'il fût lui-même très grand, Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

\- Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

\- Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut... heu... en effet, assura Dumbledore.

\- Je vous preusente meus euleuves, dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains par-dessus son épaule.

Fascinée par l'apparition de Madame Maxime, je réalisai alors qu'une douzaine de jeunes filles et garçons se tenaient dans son ombre. Leur tenue de soie fine, du même bleu que celui du carrosse, me tira une grimace. Ils avaient l'air frigorifié, quand bien même il faisait bon pour un soir d'octobre écossais.

Tandis que Dumbledore et Madame Maxime échangeaient de politesses – et quelques consignes pour prendre soin des impressionnants palominos –, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Christopher, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'étudier à Beauxbâtons. Si l'uniforme de Durmstrang lui donnait fier allure, accentuant la largeur de ses épaules et l'étoffant à cause de l'épaisseur des fourrures il aurait sans doute eu l'air encore plus frêle que ce qu'il avait été avant de rejoindre Durmstrang dans les habits français.

Même si ce bleu-ci était sans doute celui qui faisait le plus ressortir ses yeux.

Madame Maxime et ses élèves se mirent à l'abri du froid dans le Grand Hall et je resserrai les pans de ma cape d'hiver autour de moi, avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Je n'aimais guère faire le pied de grue pendant des heures et j'espérai que la délégation de Durmstrang ne tarderait plus.

A la façon dont Theodore Nott tendit l'oreille à ma droite, je sus que l'attente se terminait. Un grondement étouffé semblait venir des montagnes, mêlé à un autre bruit plus aigu sur lequel je ne sus mettre de mots.

\- Le lac ! s'écria Lee Jordan en le montrant du doigt. Regardez le lac !

De l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, au sommet de la pelouse en pente douce dominant le parc, je voyais nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout. De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau...

La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon...

\- Un bateau, soufflai-je.

Je compris un peu mieux pourquoi Christopher m'avait fait promettre de lui raconter l'arrivée de Dursmtrang, puisqu'il ignorait comment ses camarades allaient réussir à rejoindre Poudlard grâce à leur moyen de transport.

Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea alors de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Enfin, dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement, tanguant sur les eaux tumultueuses du lac, et glissa vers la rive. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis l'ancre tomber dans l'eau et le bruit mat d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage.

Tout comme pour la délégation de Beauxbâtons, il y avait une douzaine d'élèves, tous enveloppés dans une épaisse cape de fourrure familière.

Je reconnus Igor Karkaroff grace à une description de Christopher : de la même taille que Dumbledore, athlétique, il était toutefois bien plus jeune que notre directeur, malgré ses cheveux argentés.

\- Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

\- Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff serra la main de Dumbledore quand il fut à sa hauteur.

\- Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit-il en regardant le château avec un sourire.

J'haussai un sourcil : Karkaroff semblait connaître le château, ce qui expliquait peut-être son absence d'accent.

\- Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment... Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer... Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé...

Karkaroff fit signe à l'un de ses élèves de le rejoindre. Lorsque le garçon passa devant eux, j'aperçus un nez arrondi et d'épais sourcils noirs. Je reconnus Viktor Krum sans grande surprise, pas après que Christopher ait mentionné son arrivée imminente en Écosse dans plusieurs de ses lettres.

La délégation de Durmstrang ouvrit la marche vers le Grande Salle et le professeur Rogue nous fit signe de les suivre, puisque nous étions les plus proches des grandes portes.

Karkaroff s'arrêta juste avant les portes. Il échangea quelques mots en bulgare avec ses élèves, et je profitai que nous passions devant eux pour essayer de reconnaître mes cousins. Je fus agréablement surprise de trouver autant de filles que de garçons parmi les potentiels champions, mais leur épais couvre-chef en fourrure, et le manque de lumière dans la hall, ne me permit pas de distinguer qui était Roksana et qui pouvait être Radimir.

Pansy, Draco, Crystal et moi nous installâmes à nos places habituelles, au milieu de la table. Il me sembla que la Grande Salle était encore plus décorée que quelques jours plus tôt, quand d'immenses bannières représentant les différentes maisons avaient été installées, mais cela était peut-être seulement dû à la vaisselles argentée et aux bougies plus nombreuses que d'habitude.

Dans tous les cas, les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne semblaient pas particulièrement impressionnés par la décoration, non plus qu'ils avaient réussi à se réchauffer près des cheminées. Trois filles avaient même gardé des écharpes et des châles sur leurs épaules.

\- J'espère qu'ils ont pensé à emmener des vêtements chauds, ou l'hiver écossais va leur paraître bien long, me souffla Crystal.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferais une joie de leur tailler quelque chose sur mesure, dit Pansy.

J'eus un sourire – un an plus tôt, Pansy n'aurait certainement pas mis son talent en avant de la sorte –.

\- Vous pensez que Durmstrang va s'installer avec quelle maison ? demanda Draco.

\- Avec nous, bien évidemment, répondit Nott d'un ton sec, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Karkaroff a fait ses classes à Serpentard.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, éluda-t-il.

\- Un de ses cousins est à Durmstrang, rectifiai-je.

Cela me valut un regard noir qui ne réussit pas à m'impressionner. Nott était doué pour découvrir des secrets, mais lui aussi avait recours à la bonne vieille méthode des informateurs, et sans doute plus souvent que ce que j'imaginais.

Il eut toutefois raison concernant les élèves de Durmstrang : tandis que Karkaroff rejoignait les autres professeurs – s'asseyant à la droite de Dumbledore, laissant la place à sa gauche libre pour Madame Maxime –, ses élèves prirent place à notre table.

Quand Krum s'assit à la gauche de Draco, j'eus l'impression que mon cousin se mettait à vibrer d'excitation. Il réussit toutefois à ne pas s'embarrasser, retrouvant le contrôle sur ses émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes. Son expression se fit plus neutre – elle aurait sans doute ravi Lucius – et il se pencha vers Krum, la main tendue.

\- Je suis Draco Malefoy. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Krum serra la main offerte et eut un sourire poli en réponse, qui réussit à peine à adoucir son air renfrogné. D'autres élèves de Durmstrang – deux garçons et une fille – s'étaient installés à côté de nous. Ils détaillaient la Grande Salle avec intérêt, échangeant quelques mots en bulgare que je ne sus reconnaître. Je fus toutefois rassurée de ne pas entendre de russe, ce qui aurait sans doute été la langue favorite de mes deux cousins.

Ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Une vague de chaleur fit battre mon cœur plus vite. Je n'aimais guère être sur le qui-vive de la sorte. Je ne savais pas assez de choses sur mes deux cousins pour espérer pouvoir les reconnaître...

Après une ultime hésitation, je me penchai à mon tour vers les quatre visiteurs.

\- Sauriez-vous me dire qui sont Radimir Lomonosov et Roksana Mesyats ?

Je fus aussitôt la cible de quatre regards très surpris. Les quatre élèves échangèrent ensuite de nombreux coups d'œil et Viktor Krum fut silencieusement désigné pour me répondre.

\- Que leurrr veux-tu ?

Je forçai un sourire.

\- Ce sont mes cousins. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés mais je sais qu'ils font partie de la délégation de Durmstrang. J'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance.

Krum plissa les yeux.

\- Comment peux-tu savoirrr ça si tu ne les connais pas ?

\- J'ai un ami à Dursmtrang. Christopher Rowle. Il est dans le peloton 5 de la compagnie du Lion.

L'un des deux garçons dit quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « Björn Lothbrok », ce qui me tira presque un sourire en coin.

Krum passa une main sur son crâne aux cheveux raz, puis parcourut la table des yeux. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi, un doigt pointé sur sa gauche.

\- Roksana est celle qui a les cheveux roux foncés. Radimir est assis en face d'elle. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Alya Lestrange, soufflai-je, mon regard toujours fixé sur mes deux cousins.

Ils étaient fidèles à la description que Christopher m'en avait fait. Radimir avait une expression qui me rappela celle que Lucius arborait toujours dès que nous étions en sortie dans le monde sorcier – cet espèce d'air supérieur, un sourire faux sur les lèvres qui ne réussissait pas à adoucir la froideur de son regard –. Il se tenait très droit, son regard fixé sur la table des professeurs.

Un coup d'œil dans cette direction m'apprit que Dumbledore ne tarderait plus à prendre la parole.

Je pris toutefois le temps de détailler Roksana : elle avait retiré sa capuche de fourrure, et ses mèches rousses cascadaient dans son dos. Elle avait beau être plus petite et un peu plus ronde que les deux autres filles assises à ses côtés, elle me sembla toutefois plus gracieuse, son visage harmonieux et son port de tête parfait.

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et nos regards se croisèrent. Son sourire avenant se figea en un rictus, dévoilant ses dents.

Christopher m'avait prévenu qu'elle devenait dangereuse une baguette à la main, mais peut-être l'était-elle tout autant désarmée.

Je refusai toutefois de détourner les yeux. Elle était sur mon terrain ici. Elle avait beau être plus âgée que moi, je restai celle qui avait le plus d'influence à Poudlard.

J'attrapai mon verre à l'aveugle et je le levai dans sa direction, ajoutant un clin d'œil sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Ce n'était pas parce que je devais faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais l'héritière Lestrange que je ne pouvais pas utiliser des tactiques dignes de Sirius Black et Judy Adler de temps en temps.

Autour de nous, les discussions prenaient fin peu à peu, et Roksana fut la première à tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore était debout, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

L'une des filles de Beauxbâtons, qui avait toujours un cache-nez enroulé autour de la tête, éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

En face de moi, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ces _français, _siffla-t-elle. Jamais contents.

Je secouai la tête – elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais elle pouvait parler –.

\- Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, annonça Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

A peine Dumbledore s'était-il assis que les plats sur la table se remplirent de mets divers. Il y avait bien plus de variétés que d'ordinaire. Une assiette de foie gras était entourée d'une soupe de poisson dont je ne sus retrouver le nom et d'un ragoût de viande qui n'était certainement pas anglais.

\- On dirait bien que les Elfes sont passés aux recettes internationales ce soir, remarqua Millicent d'un ton appréciateur.

Elle prit une tranche de foie gras et un toast.

\- Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de fleur de sel, c'est la meilleure façon de relever le goût...

Je lui fis confiance – Millicent avait un palais très fin, en plus d'un très bon goût en décoration – et je préférai me rabattre sur une portion du ragoût bulgare.

Cela me ferait au moins un sujet de discussion neutre avec mes deux cousins.

Le repas passa assez vite. Draco essaya plusieurs fois de faire la conversation avec Viktor Krum – évoquant son entraînement avec Temple Murray, l'entraîneur des Attrapeurs de l'équipe nationale Britannique, ou flattant sa performance lors de la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch – mais il n'obtient que quelques grognements et finit par abandonner bien avant l'arrivée des desserts.

Je me forçai à manger en silence, glissant un regard vers Roksana et Radimir de temps en temps. Ils semblaient apprécier la nourriture et passer un bon moment. Contrairement à Krum, ils faisaient la conversation à d'autres septièmes années de Serpentard, et je me promis de demander à Jin Wan ce qui s'était dit, puisqu'elle me sembla être assise assez proche pour entendre.

En espérant qu'elle n'avait pas passé le repas à théoriser sur le nom des possibles prétendants de Poudlard ou sur la façon dont le champion allait être sélectionné, ce qui était fort possible.

Une chose était sûre, ils me semblaient bien plus spontanés que ce que j'avais imaginé pendant toutes ces semaines. Moi qui pensais trouver deux intrigants mystérieux, je m'étais lourdement trompée.

J'avais spéculé sur la façon dont ils pourraient me nuire avec Crystal, Pansy et Draco. Nous avions fini par nous mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'ils resteraient discrets – ils n'avaient rien à gagner à dévoiler un scandale, s'ils savaient la vérité, du reste – et qu'il me suffirait de garder mes distances, mais je n'étais plus tout à faire sûre qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure stratégie.

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille le discours de Dumbledore, retenant à peine les grandes lignes du tournoi – une Coupe de Feu antique se chargerait de choisir les trois champions, il ne serait plus possible de faire marche arrière pour les champions une fois qu'ils seraient choisis, trois épreuves auraient lieu et le gagnant serait celui qui obtiendrait le plus de points –.

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de réajuster ma stratégie concernant mes deux cousins, m'inspirant malgré moi des intrigues que Narcissa avait su démêler depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir, imaginant difficilement quelle réaction la société sorcière attendait d'Alya Lestrange ou ce que mes parents auraient pu faire à ma place.

\- Voilà. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

La phrase de clôture de Dumbledore m'arracha un sursaut. J'hésitai une poignée de secondes de plus – je ne voyais que deux possibilités, et il me fallait choisir, maintenant ! – puis je me levai.

Je fus au niveau de Radimir et Roksana en une dizaine de pas. Je pris une profonde inspiration et forçai un sourire particulièrement faux sur mes lèvres.

Ils me virent arriver – comment pouvait-il en être autrement, je marchai dans la direction opposée à la sortie – et je les vis se tendre.

_Tant mieux._

\- Дорогие мои кузены ! Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс !

_Mes chers cousins ! Bienvenue à Poudlard !_

Je me félicitai d'avoir rouvert mon livre de russe ces derniers temps. Ma prononciation n'était sans doute pas parfaite, mais je savais que je n'avais pas fait de faute de grammaire. La surprise dans les yeux de Radimir valait presque toutes ces heures passées avec Monsieur Vasilovich.

Tandis qu'il se remettait, je fis face à Roksana.

\- Toutes mes félicitations pour t'être brillamment qualifiée, Roksana. Je suis sûre que la Coupe de Feu saura se ranger à l'avis des professeurs de Durmstrang.

Il me sembla qu'elle eut du mal à rester impassible, même si son expression fut trop fugace pour que j'arrive à l'interpréter. Elle échangea un regard avec Radimir, puis eut un sourire crispé.

\- _Spasiba_.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bien entendu, je suis sûre que les épreuves étaient très complexes, et faire partie des finalistes est déjà une belle réussite, n'est-ce pas ?

Radimir plissa les yeux et je me retins in-extremis de ne pas lui faire un clin d'œil.

Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? continuai-je, mettant leur étrange torpeur à profit. J'avoue que j'ai bien du mal à imaginer combien de temps il vous a fallu pour venir d'aussi loin... Beauxbâtons, c'est presque la cheminée à côté en comparaison.

\- Tu sembles étrrangement bien rrenseignée, _kuzina, _remarqua Radimir.

Son accent était un peu moins marqué que celui de Krum et il me rappela un peu celui de Monsieur Vasilovich.

J'eus un geste vague de la main, reproduisant à la perfection celui que Narcissa aimait agiter devant le nez de commères telles que Regina Zabini ou Lauryn Parkinson.

\- N'exagérons pas...

Radimir ne sembla pas vouloir se contenter de ma réponse, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de m'interroger.

\- Lestrange ? Tu connais nos invités ?

Avelina Odgen, la préfète de septième année, me dévisageait ouvertement, même si son regard semblait me mettre en garde.

J'ignorai juste contre quoi.

\- Connaître n'est pas le mot, mais Roksana et Radimir sont des cousins éloignés. Les Lestrange ont quelques liens en Russie... C'est la première fois que je les rencontre pour être tout à fait honnête, mais je suis ravie de leur venue. J'espérais sans trop y croire qu'au moins un de mes cousins soit sélectionné.

Odgen fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers mes cousins.

\- Votre directeur m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir que vous repartiez pour votre navire.

\- Ne le faisons pas attendrre, dit Radimir. La bonne nuit, _kuzina._

Je lui répondis par un sourire, inclinant légèrement la tête. Je vis Radimir se pencher vers Roksana, et j'aurais bien aimé entendre ce qu'il lui souffla à l'oreille.

Odgen, elle, ne bougea pas.

\- Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi ils ont posé des questions sur Malefoy et toi. Méfie-toi, Lestrange. Je doute qu'ils soient aussi sympathiques que ce qu'ils veulent faire croire.

\- Merci pour la mise en garde, Odgen. Je pourrais toujours mettre le feu à leur cape s'ils se montrent trop désagréables.

Elle eut un sourire. Pendant la première année, elle avait sans doute été celle qui avait mis le plus souvent fin à mes débuts d'incendie lorsque je m'acharnai à maîtriser mes sortilèges.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Bonne soirée, Lestrange.

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres septièmes années, et je fis de même. Draco, Pansy et Crystal m'épiaient de loin, faisant preuve d'un cruel manque de discrétion.

\- C'était quoi ça, petite ?

\- Ma famille n'est pas de celles qui se laissent menacer, dis-je simplement. On retourne à la salle commune ?

…

**Samedi 31 Octobre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Il y eut la berceuse, puis un éclair vert.

Je rouvris les yeux dans un sursaut et il me fallut une longue minute pour réaliser que le tissu qui semblait tourner au-dessus de moi était celui de mon lit, dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Je passai une main encore tremblante sur mon front humide, essayant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur mon souffle et de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon pauvre cœur.

Mes yeux me brûlaient, un goût âcre saturait ma bouche et ma gorge était si serrée que j'étais sûre que mes camarades de chambre pouvaient entendre le bruit sifflant que l'air faisait.

Je basculai sur le côté, ramenant mes jambes contre mon corps, tandis que ma main glissait sous mon oreiller, à la recherche du pull en laine beige que j'avais coincé entre le matelas et la tête de lit.

J'enfouis mon visage dans les mailles usées, à la recherche d'une odeur que les années avaient depuis longtemps emportée.

La brûlure sous mes paupières devint plus irrésistible et je ne pus qu'étouffer mon premier sanglot pour ne pas réveiller mes trois camarades.

Une autre fois, j'aurais peut-être essayé de réprimer les larmes, mais je n'en avais pas l'énergie, et encore moins l'envie. Je laissai la tempête passer, m'agrippant à un maigre pull en laine, tandis que, venue de nulle part, la berceuse jouait quelque part dans mon esprit.

Quand bien même elle hantait mes cauchemars, elle restait dans un coin de ma tête une fois que j'étais réveillée, et je me raccrochai aux quelques notes dont j'avais gardé le souvenir.

Les larmes me laissèrent dans une étrange torpeur qui faillit me précipiter à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, ce à quoi je ne pouvais pas céder.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween, et si je voulais quelques heures de tranquillité avant d'affronter Narcissa Malefoy dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, je devais renoncer à l'idée même d'une grasse matinée.

Je restai encore quelques minutes à savourer la chaleur de mes draps, puis je repoussai les couvertures. Le pull retrouva sa cachette et je filai dans la salle de bain. La douche termina de me réveiller et chassa les traces de larmes sur mes joues. La veille, j'avais pris soin de laisser mes vêtements dans la salle de bain, sachant parfaitement que je serais debout en première. Ma robe était en laine grise, parfaite alliée contre le froid des couloirs. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés, appréciant comme tous les matins de ne plus avoir à me battre avec la dizaine de papillotes qui m'avaient permis d'avoir de parfaites anglaises pendant des années.

Sans ce subterfuge, il s'avérait que mes cheveux étaient à peine bouclés, ce qui me convenait très bien. Moins je ressemblais à Bellatrix, mieux je me portais.

Je traversai le château en silence, mes pas me guidant naturellement vers la Grande Salle, quand bien même il était sans doute trop tôt pour le petit-déjeuner.

Je n'avais pas faim – le repas de la veille avait été copieux et le ragoût bulgare plus riche que ce que j'avais cru – mais ma dernière visite à l'infirmerie m'avait valu une nouvelle mise en garde – j'avais échoué à prendre du poids, sans doute parce que j'étais trop préoccupée entre mon rendez-vous avec Narcissa et l'arrivée de mes cousins –. Je devais donc m'obliger à manger quelque chose.

Je fus particulièrement surprise de trouver autant de monde dans la Grande Salle, et je crus rêver quand Draco me fit un signe de la main depuis le milieu de la table des Serpentards.

_Comment ?_

Mes vœux de tranquillité semblaient avoir été ignorés et je rejoignis mon cousin avec un soupir, sachant très bien qu'il n'hésiterait à venir à moi dans le cas contraire.

\- Que fais-tu déjà debout ? dis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Il me sourit, légèrement moqueur.

\- Étant donné la date d'aujourd'hui, tu as quasiment fait une grasse matinée, chère cousine. Et je voulais voir qui allait mettre son nom dans la Coupe.

Je me retournai en direction du hall. De sa place, Draco avait un parfait observatoire sur la Coupe de Feu, toujours entourée d'un cercle bleuté.

\- Alors, beaucoup de prétendants ? demandai-je en commençant à me servir des œufs et des pommes de terre.

J'eus le droit à un résumé de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Draco s'était installé ici – seul –. Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient déjà déposé leurs noms, tout comme Spinnet de Gryffondor, Montaigue de Serpentard et Davies de Serdaigle.

\- Pas Merula Snyde ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Pas encore... Ou alors, elle l'a fait avant que tout le monde se lève.

Je fis la moue – j'espérai surtout que Merula Snyde n'avait pas changé d'avis – puis je reportai mon attention sur mon assiette, essayant de me convaincre qu'elle n'était pas si remplie que cela.

Je fus interrompue dans mon calvaire quotidien par l'arrivée du courrier, un dizaine de minutes plus tard – je m'étais donc levée étonnamment tard pour un trente-et-un octobre –.

Une chouette blanche se posa devant moi, m'arrachant un sourire. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise que Christopher ait pensé à moi aujourd'hui. Je donnai un morceau de bacon à la chouette en échange de ma lettre et me gardai bien de la reprendre tandis qu'elle se désaltérait dans le verre de jus d'orange de Draco.

Son juron me tira un éclat de rire moqueur, et je crus qu'il allait me vider son verre au visage.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Même quand il est à l'autre bout de l'Europe, Rowle arrive à me gâcher la journée !

\- Il sera sans doute ravi de l'apprendre !

Il plissa les yeux et se pencha vers moi.

\- Tu as de la chance que ce soit Halloween, cousine, siffla-t-il.

\- Mais bien sûr, répliquai-je, consciente que même si la date avait été différente, il ne m'aurait pas fait grand-chose pour m'être juste moqué de lui.

Pas quand il était d'une si charmante humeur avec toute l'excitation du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Sans plus en rajouter – il était capable de se vexer, ce qui feraient les affaires de Narcissa cette après-midi – j'ouvris la lettre de Christopher.

_Maellyn,_

_J'espère que cette lettre ne te trouvera pas trop morose. Des fois que tu l'aies oublié, tu n'as plus vraiment de raison de te sentir misérable le jour d'Halloween. Je ne doute pas que tu trouveras une autre date qui te donnera une occasion de pouvoir mijoter dans ton malheur, avec ce dramatisme qui sied si bien aux Black._

_Dans tous les cas, comment vont mes camarades de Durmstrang ? Nous avons salué leur départ aujourd'hui et j'ignorai que l'école possédait un tel navire ! De ce que je sais, il appartenait à Nerida Vulchanova, notre fondatrice. C'était une sorcière brillante, une duelliste hors-pair et, apparemment, une grande amatrice de navigation. La légende veut qu'elle avait des origines Vikings, mais j'ignore quelle peut bien être la part de vérité là-dedans._

_Ta rencontre avec __Lomonosov et Mesyats s'est-elle bien passée ? La petite sœur de Radimir – qui est dans la même année que moi – m'a soufflé que son frère n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de toi lors de notre dernier entraînement. Je lui ai répliqué qu'il risquait de faire une indigestion, coriace comme tu es, mais fais tout de même attention. Radimir est de loin le plus __vicieux__ des deux, et je le trouve un peu dérangé._

_Pas grand chose de bien nouveau de mon côté. Anton te passe le bonjour et te souhaite bon courage avec tes deux « cousins ». L'Alchimie est toujours aussi intéressante, tout comme l'Arithmancie. Je désespère que l'étude des Runes devienne un jour stimulant – je n'ai eu qu'un cours avec Binns, mais je t'assure qu'il est captivant à côté de Monsieur Norgad –._

_Nous avons enfin commencé les combats magiques à proprement parler. Je dois admettre que cela me convient nettement mieux. J'ai encore des lacunes en termes de combat physique, mais au moins suis-je plus difficile à mettre K.O. maintenant._

_Le tournoi aura lieu la semaine prochaine et j'ai presque hâte d'y être pour vraiment mesurer mes progrès ! Je suis sûr que nous allons surprendre tout le monde avec mon peloton !_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous avec Lady Malefoy. Je suis sûre qu'elle va se montrer conciliante. La seule explication à ses piètres décisions ces dernières années, c'est qu'elle t'aime trop pour renoncer à s'occuper de toi. Ce n'est pas un maigre avantage que tu détiens à toi seule, et c'est sans compter ce qu'elle serait capable de faire pour que Draco lui pardonne à son tour. Dans tous les cas, n'oublie pas que je veux tous les détails !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Chris._

\- Rowle va bien ?

\- Très bien, mais tu ne dois pas être surpris étant donné que tu as reçu une lettre de sa part en début de semaine.

Draco releva le menton et me lança un regard en coin.

\- Christopher est l'une des rares personnes que tu écoutes maintenant que ma mère n'a plus voix au chapitre. Et puis, ça me fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui me plaindre quand tu es impossible.

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Moi, impossible ?

\- Précisément. Je suis prêt à parier que tu vas disparaître dans le château jusqu'à notre petit rendez-vous pour méditer sur ta triste condition. Tu es parfois si dramatique.

Cette fois, je plissai les yeux.

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Je suis théâtral, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends le reconnaître.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Ne le répète pas à Pansy.

Je retins un sourire à mon tour, terminai mon assiette puis je fis le tour de la table pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de m'en aller trouver un endroit tranquille.

Christopher n'avait pas tout à fait raison quand il affirmait que je n'avais plus de raisons de ressentir Halloween. Certes, ce n'était plus le jour où ma mère m'avait abandonné. Au contraire, c'était celui où j'avais été libéré de de son joug.

Pour entrer sous celui de Narcissa Malefoy.

J'eus un soupir en arrivant dans le couloir qui m'avait accueillie l'année dernière. La poussière avait disparu et il me semblait plus lumineux, sans doute parce que les fenêtres avaient été nettoyées, elles aussi. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait du bon, finalement.

Je fus bientôt installée presque confortablement, enveloppée dans ma cape pour conserver la chaleur, le regard perdu sur le parc. Le temps était clément aujourd'hui : quelques rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur la neige qui s'était emparée des sommets entourant le château et très peu de nuages. Tandis que les flancs des montagnes étaient encore bien verts, la forêt Interdite était devenue un camaïeu de rouge, brun et orange, donnant parfois l'impression qu'elle était en feu.

Depuis mon observatoire, je pouvais voir l'endroit où j'avais aperçu Patmol, le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco. Je me demandai parfois – très souvent – où il pouvait bien être, s'il était bien caché, s'il n'était pas trop à la merci des éléments ou de la faim. J'avais beau lui avoir souhaité un hiver précoce dans ma dernière lettre – ce que Crystal avait jugé cruel –, je savais que je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

La dernière chose que je voulais pour mon père était qu'il ait plus froid encore que l'année dernière, quand les Détraqueurs encerclaient Poudlard.

Il faisait preuve de tellement d'imprudence, à rester dans le pays où il était le plus recherché, mettant sa vie en danger quand il aurait pu être en sécurité.

Loin d'ici.

L'avantage de l'avoir si près était que j'avais reçu sa réponse en un temps record. Il m'avait fait remarquer que j'avais une plume aussi assassine que celle de Narcissa – ce qui ne m'avait pas fait très plaisir – avant de m'expliquer qu'effectivement, Judy et lui – et moi aussi, techniquement – avaient bien passé la nuit de la Saint Valentin dans un poste de police moldu – ma mère voulait voir la Tamise depuis le London Bridge et qui était-il pour lui dire non ? – quand bien même il ignorait comment je pouvais savoir ça – personne d'autre que ma mère et lui avaient été au courant à l'époque –.

Je ne lui avais pas encore répondu. J'attendais de voir Narcissa d'abord, et peut-être aussi son anniversaire – Pansy avait déterré la date dans le Registre des Vingt-Huit Consacrées – dans quelques jours.

La vérité, c'était qu'une part de moi aimerait le voir, en vrai, juste quelques minutes.

Je sentis mes yeux me brûler et je fermai les paupières quelques secondes, le temps que les larmes refluent.

Je réussis à retrouver mon calme, et je me décidai à m'occuper pour ne plus me laisser absorber par cette mélancolie qui alourdissait mon cœur. J'allais avoir besoin de tous mes moyens dans quelques heures, quand bien même Crystal et Pansy étaient convaincues que mes larmes étaient ma meilleure arme face à Narcissa.

Je ne pleurerai pas devant elle.

Après avoir rédigé le début de ma réponse à Christopher – je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il attendait des détails, lui aussi – je parcourus à nouveau le dossier que Crystal m'avait donné deux semaines de cela. Il contenait plus de photos de mes parents ensemble que ce que mon père possédait – il n'apprécierait sans doute pas d'apprendre qu'il avait été suivi à l'époque –.

L'une d'entre elles avait été prise de moins loin que les autres. Ma mère était figée dans un éclat de rire, tandis qu'elle semblait avoir empêché mon père de s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

Je la glissai dans mon manuel de métamorphose, me promettant de l'envoyer à mon père quand je lui répondrai.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire que ma plume ressemblait à celle de Narcissa.

Je me réfugiai ensuite dans un livre que Crystal m'avait donné sur l'histoire moldue des États-Unis, arguant qu'il fallait que je soigne mon patriotisme si je ne voulais pas me faire renier par Burt White.

La matinée fila bien plus vite que ce que j'aurais pu penser quand je m'étais réveillée quelques heures plus tôt.

Sans vraiment savoir comment j'étais arrivée là, je me retrouvai devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall, mon cœur battant un peu plus vite que ce que j'aurais aimé, mes paumes de mains humides et une boule désagréable au niveau de mon ventre.

Je n'étais pas descendue manger, ce qui me vaudrait sûrement une remontrance de plus de la part de Pomfresh. Crystal et Draco me rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, discutant à voix basse. A la façon dont ils se turent en s'approchant de moi, j'étais prête à parier que j'avais été leur sujet de conversation.

Draco me tendit une banane et un morceau de tarte à la citrouille, son regard désapprobateur, mais il eut la grâce de ne rien dire.

Minerva McGonagall nous rejoignit à quatorze heures précises et je pris une profonde inspiration pour rassembler mon sang-froid, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son bureau d'un geste de baguette compliqué.

Narcissa était déjà à l'intérieur, très élégante dans une robe bleu nuit qui mettait sa silhouette parfaitement en valeur. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon travaillé et son maquillage était impeccable. Malgré cela, il me semblait qu'elle avait maigri depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, et elle n'avait pas réussi à camoufler entièrement la plaque rouge à la base de son cou.

Je retins un sourire satisfait – elle méritait d'être misérable – et j'ajoutai ces deux détails à la liste de ses points faibles.

\- Bonjour, Minerva, souffla-t-elle finalement. Encore merci à vous de nous laisser utiliser votre bureau. J'ai bien conscience de l'immense faveur que vous me faites.

Le professeur McGonagall arqua un sourcil, comme elle seule savait le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je fais une faveur, Lady Malefoy. Je n'ai pas su me positionner en faveur des intérêts de Maellyn ces deux dernières années, mais soyez assurée que je me targue d'apprendre de mes erreurs. J'espère que vous savez en faire de même.

Elle se tourna vers moi avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'appréhender tout à fait sa réplique.

\- Je serais dans ma salle de classe, Miss Black. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous pouvez tout à fait venir me chercher.

La possibilité de voir Minerva McGonagall transformer Narcissa en crapaud me laissa rêveuse pendant une folle seconde. Toutefois, elle nous laissa seuls et je repris mes esprits en sentant le regard insistant de Narcissa sur moi. Je tendis mon esprit vers mon Mur, juste pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, intact malgré la tempête qui m'avait secouée durant l'été, et peut-être même plus solide qu'avant.

Surtout quand il s'agissait de protéger mes pensées de Narcissa.

Elle désigna les deux canapés que le professeur McGonagall avait fait installer à côté de la grande bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout un mur de son bureau. Comme convenu, Crystal se retrouva entre Draco et moi.

Bon nombre d'adultes du monde sorcier aurait été intimidé de se retrouver en face de Lady Malefoy, mais mon amie me sembla étrangement sereine. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé depuis la rentrée, mais elle les avait coupé court à nouveau la veille, ne laissant qu'un demi-centimètre sur la peau de son crâne. Elle avait l'air plus âgée ainsi, et ses traits semblaient plus affûtés.

Narcissa la détailla pendant un long moment, avant de se tourner vers moi, un pli entre ses yeux.

\- Comment vas-tu, Alya ?

Je retins difficilement un rictus mauvais.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Draco à ma place, son ton à la fois sec et glacial.

Elle serra les lèvres, puis porta une main tremblante à son front, avant de se redresser, lissant un pli invisible sur sa robe.

\- Très bien... Je suppose que tu es Crystal Malhorne ? reprit-elle ensuite. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi.

Crystal inclina la tête.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous aussi, Lady Malefoy. C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer enfin.

Elle avait fait tomber son accent Sud-Africain au profit de celui de Belfast, auquel je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer.

\- Toutefois, j'ai du mal à comprendre ta présence aujourd'hui, jeune fille.

\- Femme.

Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai commencé mon Initiation dans mon clan. Je suis une jeune femme, pas une jeune fille.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil, ouvrit puis referma la bouche, pour finalement se tourner vers Draco.

\- Puis-je avoir au moins un semblant d'explication, Draco ?

Les coins de la bouche de mon cousin frémirent, mais il réussit à garder une expression neutre. Nous avions réussi à déstabiliser Narcissa Malefoy en l'espace de quelques minutes, ce qui constituait déjà une belle prouesse.

Ce n'était que le début.

\- Crystal est ici parce qu'elle est un parti intéressé. Elle représente la collaboratrice de Grant Adler.

\- Oh. La mystérieuse collaboratrice nord-irlandaise dont je ne sais rien. Il me semblait avoir cru comprendre que tu étais originaire d'Afrique du Sud, Crystal ?

Crystal eut un sourire.

\- C'est une longue histoire, et je doute que vous ayez vraiment besoin de la connaître.

\- Voyez-vous cela ? Je ne sais pas à quoi vous croyez jouer, tous les trois, mais je ne vais certainement pas me plier à tous vos caprices.

\- Nous ne jouons pas, sifflai-je.

Elle se figea au son de ma voix et je ne fis pas le moindre effort pour cacher la haine qu'elle m'inspirait.

\- Tu as effacé la mémoire de mon grand-père et de mon oncle, rappelai-je. Par ta faute, ils ont disparu, et nous savons tous les quatre que si tu es ici, c'est que tu n'as pas réussi à les retrouver par tes propres moyens. Alors oui, tu vas te plier à nos caprices, parce que c'est le moins que tu puisses faire.

Il me sembla que sa respiration devenait aussi saccadée que la mienne. Elle fit un geste vers moi. Cette fois, un rictus dévoila mes dents et je plissai les yeux pour la mettre au défi de seulement m'effleurer.

Morgane en soit témoin, je réussissais à conjurer des flammes avec le moindre sortilège, et elle pourrait bien se retrouver à l'infirmerie en un temps record.

Elle retrouva difficilement sa composition.

\- Je vois que de plus en plus de personnes sont au courant. Dois-je m'attendre à voir un article de Rita Skeeter faire la une de _La Gazette_ dans les semaines à venir ?

C'était presque tentant de confirmer ses craintes, mais Crystal reprit la main.

\- Oh, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je suis au courant depuis des mois. Bien avant elle, même.

\- Je suis surprise que Maellyn te considère encore comme une amie, dans ce cas, Crystal.

Elle eut un sourire éclatant.

\- C'est encore une longue histoire, mais ce n'était pas à moi de dévoiler un tel secret. En outre, j'aurais été obligée de lui confier le mien pour la convaincre. Ma grand-mère n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié, et c'est le genre de femme que l'on ne met en colère qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Narcissa plissa les yeux à son tour.

\- Il va pourtant falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu découvrir la véritable identité d'Alya Lestrange par tes propres moyens, Crystal.

Le sourire de mon amie disparut et elle se pencha légèrement. Son expression était devenue dure, de celle qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle négociait pour de vrai.

\- Il se trouve que Grant Adler et Burt White ont repris contact avec ma grand-mère après douze longues années de silence. J'ai consulté le dossier qu'elle garde sur eux, juste pour me rafraîchir la mémoire. Il y avait une photo de Judy Adler_enceinte_ et de Sirius Black, ainsi qu'une note sur la disparition de leur fille le 9 Août 1981. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que personne ne se doute de rien dans votre monde doré, Lady Malefoy.

Narcissa se redressa, drapée dans sa fierté – grand bien lui en fasse – et le regard qu'elle portait sur Crystal particulièrement sombre.

Presque dangereux.

Peut-être que des menaces fusaient derrière les yeux gris de Narcissa, et peut-être même que Crystal était à même de les entendre, mais elle resta immobile, son expression imperturbable.

Le silence s'intensifia au point de me donner l'impression que le plafond en pierre pesait désormais sur mes épaules.

Finalement, Crystal me fit signe, et je sortis le dossier qu'elle m'avait confié sur ma mère. Je le tendis à regret à Narcissa qui sembla se faire violence pour l'accepter. Elle le parcourut aussitôt, haussant les sourcils face à la quantité de photographies, avant de les froncer quand elle commença à parcourir les autres documents.

Je sus qu'elle venait de trouver le compte-rendu de la garde à vue de mes parents à la façon dont ses lèvres se serrèrent.

\- Est-ce seulement vrai ? demanda-t-elle en tournant le document officiel vers nous. Non pas que j'en serais vraiment surprise, mais même un faussaire de piètre talent pourrait réussir à produire ce genre de document.

J'eus un sourire mauvais.

\- J'ai écrit à mon père pour avoir la confirmation. D'après lui, personne d'autre à part ma mère n'était au courant.

Cela ne sembla pas lui plaire – sans que je n'arrive à deviner si elle était agacée d'avoir plusieurs coups de retard, ou seulement par le fait que je continuais à écrire à mon père –.

\- Comment se nomme ta grand-mère, Crystal ?

\- Gloria Ngozi.

Je ne l'avais sans doute jamais entendu dire quelque chose avec autant de fierté dans sa voix.

Narcissa reprit l'étude du dossier en silence, même si je n'étais pas bien sûre qu'elle soit vraiment en train de lire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

A ma droite, Crystal eut un bref sourire, ce qui était définitivement bon signe. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait assisté à ce genre de confrontations plus de fois qu'elle semblait capable de s'en souvenir. Sa grand-mère considérait que l'expérience était la meilleure façon d'apprendre un métier, et elle était de toute évidence décidée à ce que sa petite-fille soit un jour prête à prendre la relève.

Sans le savoir, elle avait aussi fait en sorte que Crystal soit une alliée de taille aujourd'hui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Narcissa Malefoy était en position de faiblesse, et Crystal était bien décidée à en tirer tout le parti qu'elle pourrait. Peut-être le faisait-elle pour elle avant tout, mais elle m'avait promis qu'elle s'assurerait que sa grand-mère tienne vraiment ses promesses.

Vu ce que je savais désormais à propos de Gloria Ngozi, je n'étais pas vraiment surprise qu'elle soit du genre à se faufiler dans des failles.

Narcissa releva la tête avec un soupir.

\- Je suppose que Gloria Ngozi ne fait pas dans la charité. Quelles sont ses conditions ?

\- Elle désire votre silence et la protection des Malefoy le jour de mon entrée dans le monde Sang-Pur.

\- Mon silence ? Vais-je finalement entendre cette mystérieuse histoire ?

\- Vous en savez déjà trop, Lady Malefoy. De ce que je sais, il n'est pas bon que vous sachiez quoi chercher dans la tête de personne qui vous déplaisent.

Narcissa plissa les yeux.

Une autre fois, elle se serait fendue d'une réplique assassine et d'une menace à peine masquée.

Elle devait être encore plus acculée que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Tant mieux.

\- La demande de silence s'étend également à Maellyn, Draco, Pansy Parkinson et Christopher Rowle, tout comme la protection. Ma grand-mère ne veut prendre aucun risque et aimerait que je sois en mesure de pouvoir jouer la carte des Malefoy ou celle des Black le jour venu. Bien entendu, elle veut que tout cela soit scellé par un contrat magique.

Le masque faussement aimable de Narcissa se fissura, laissant apparaître une colère que je sentais à fleur de peau depuis que Crystal s'était positionnée comme sa véritable interlocutrice.

\- Plaît-il ? siffla-t-elle.

Crystal haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Ma grand-mère ne lancera pas la moindre personne à la poursuite de Grant Adler et Burt White sans garantie. Elle ne compte pas non plus rappeler les hommes qui sont à la recherche de Sirius Black. Toute cette histoire pourrait devenir très sale, très vite.

Narcissa nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre, Draco et moi, comme si elle était à la recherche d'une faiblesse quelconque dans les soutiens de Crystal, ou si elle voulait une preuve de notre folie sur nos visages.

Si signer un contrat magique était la seule façon de retrouver ma famille moldue et qu'il ne demandait que mon silence et mon amitié en échange, je devrais réussir à tenir mes engagements sans en perdre le sommeil.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'intention de raconter à tout Serpentard que Crystal les menait en bateau depuis ses onze ans, non plus que j'aurais hésité à l'introduire à la société Sang-Pur si l'occasion s'était présentée.

Narcissa n'avait pas non plus grand chose à perdre, sauf que l'idée d'être magiquement liée à ce qu'elle imaginait être une moldue, sur laquelle elle ne connaissait rien, et sur qui elle n'aurait probablement pas le moindre contrôle, n'était pas à son goût.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de réfléchir à cette proposition, dit-elle finalement. Puis-je avoir un moment avec Maellyn et Draco ?

Crystal inclina la tête, courtoise, puis se leva.

\- Ne tardez pas trop à me donner votre réponse, Lady Malefoy. Ma grand-mère n'est pas une femme patiente.

Elle se retira après une révérence qui me sembla légèrement moqueur.

La porte s'était à peine refermée que Narcissa perdait tout semblant de sang-froid, laissant entrevoir une colère qui m'aurait saisie d'effroi quelques mois plus tôt.

Il était quelques mois trop tard pour ça maintenant.

Je me contentai de m'affaler contre le dossier du petit canapé, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, et un regard provoquant qui, je l'espérai, aurait rendu mon père fier.

\- Nous en sommes donc là ? Dois-je me présenter avec un avocat la prochaine fois ?

\- Tu as menti.

Elle eut au moins la décence de détourner le regard, avant de croiser à nouveau le mien après un lourd soupir.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, Ma...

\- Je me fiches de tes excuses, la coupai-je. Tout ça – je fis un geste vague avec mes mains – est entièrement de ta faute. Tu as de la chance que la grand-mère de Crystal puisse nous aider.

\- Est-ce une façon de me dire que je dois accepter cette proposition grotesque ? Tu n'es pas encore d'âge à me commander, Maellyn.

Je me levai.

\- Oh, tu vas accepter cette « proposition grotesque » ou je me ferais une joie de révéler ma véritable identité.

Elle plissa les yeux, le gris de son regard devenant sombre, et son maquillage peinant à cacher les rides sur sa peau.

Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'elles étaient si marquées quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Je doute que tu sois si encline à faire de ta propre vie un enfer, Maellyn.

\- Un enfer ? Pire qu'être obligée de me faire passer pour la fille de la meurtrière de ma mère ?

Elle pâlit.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

L'air frais du couloir me fit l'effet d'un choc après la tension dans la pièce que je venais de quitter. Je fermai les yeux et je me raccrochai au mur de pierre du bout des doigts, m'obligeant à inspirer profondément pour chasser le début de vertige qui me faisait tourner la tête. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Crystal était en face de moi, un pli entre ses deux sourcils, et un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- Ça va aller, Adler? souffla-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais soulagée que mon entrevue avec Narcissa soit terminée. Je lui en voulais toujours autant, et me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle me donnait à la fois envie de lui lancer tous les maléfices que je connaissais et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible, de préférence quelque part où elle ne pourrait pas me retrouver.

\- Comment fais-tu pour garder un sang-froid pareil ? demandai-je.

\- C'est Narcissa Malefoy, pas la femme qui m'a mentie pendant presque treize ans... J'ai trouvé que tu t'en étais pas trop mal tiré, pour une débutante.

Sa dernière phrase me donna l'impression de pouvoir respirer plus librement, et le coin de mes lèvres frémirent en un semblant de sourire qui me valut un clin d'œil.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et je me redressai immédiatement, mes poings serrés et prête à en découdre si Narcissa revenait à la charge pour plaider contre ma requête.

Ce n'était que Draco, le teint un peu rougi et un regard sombre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle a essayé de jouer la carte des larmes encore.

Malgré moi, j'en fus satisfaite. Je n'avais pas souvent vu Narcissa Malefoy pleurer – vraiment pleurer, pas seulement être envahie par l'émotion face à un poème ou à un morceau de musique – mais ma sortie devait l'avoir blessée pour qu'elle échoue à se retenir.

\- Elle est partie ? demanda Crystal.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas resté pour le découvrir. On s'en est bien sorti, non ?

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Crystal s'en est bien sortie, cousin.

Il eut un vague signe de la main.

\- Dans le doute, au cas où elle essayerait de nous poursuivre pour continuer cette conversation, on ferait bien de déguerpir. En plus, j'ai promis un compte rendu à Pansy.

\- Je vais aller prévenir le professeur McGonagall qu'elle peut revenir dans son bureau.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller écrire une lettre à ma grand-mère, elle m'a demandé tous les détails, et j'aimerais le faire tant que c'est encore bien frais dans ma tête.

Nous remontâmes le couloir ensemble. Draco prit la direction des quartiers de Serpentards, Crystal celle de la bibliothèque et je m'arrêtai un peu plus loin.

La porte de la salle de Métamorphose était ouverte. Le professeur McGonagall était penchée sur un rouleau de parchemins, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui était assez rare quand elle corrigeait le travail de ses élèves. Il devait s'agir d'un septième année, ou peut-être d'Hermione Granger, puisqu'elle continuait à exceller dans toutes les matières d'après Draco.

Une part de moi était un peu jalouse, parce que je savais à quel point il était difficile de lui tirer une telle expression.

Il fallait travailler dur pour atteindre l'excellence qu'elle exigeait.

Je frappai quelques coups sur le battant de la porte, et elle releva les yeux vers moi.

Elle me détailla une seconde, puis elle se redressa.

\- Tout va bien, Miss Black ?

\- Oui. Lady Malefoy est partie. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez retrouver votre bureau.

\- C'est prévenant de votre part. Et vous tombez bien.

Elle me fit signe d'approcher et, une fois devant son bureau, je reconnus le morceau de parchemin devant elle.

Il s'agissait de mes réponses à la cinquantaine de questions auxquelles j'avais dû répondre sur les Animagi, m'aidant de ses carnets et de longues heures passées à la bibliothèque à lire des livres de la Réserve. J'avais beaucoup appris – sur la Métamorphose et sur les Animagi en particulier – et j'avais hâte d'en venir à la pratique, même si cela ne serait certainement pas avant plusieurs années. Je devais au moins atteindre le niveau des septièmes années avant cela – après tout, il fallait des bases solides en métamorphose humaine –, et rien ne m'assurait que je réussirai dans tous les cas.

J'avais lu assez de récits de tentatives qui s'étaient terminées de façon désastreuse – ceux qui restaient coincés entre leur forme humaine et leur forme animagus étaient parmi les plus chanceux – pour ne pas avoir retenue une leçon essentielle.

Devenir Animagus était une entreprise très risquée.

\- Ceci, dit-elle en désignant mon travail, est excellent, Miss Black.

Mes joues se mirent à me brûler.

\- Merci, professeur, marmonnai-je.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été très surprise que vous me rendiez ce questionnaire aussi vite et je doutais d'y trouver des réponses de cette qualité.

\- J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

Principalement parce que mon père avait eu l'idée de revenir dans le pays où il était recherché par tout le département des Aurors.

\- La lune sera pleine ce soir, Miss Black, ce qui, en conjecture avec la fin du mois d'Octobre, nous offre des conditions idéales.

Je relevai les yeux pour croiser son regard, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de formuler une réponse.

Était-elle vraiment en train de suggérer ce que je pensais ?

\- Je vous serai gré de me retrouver devant la serre numéro 4 vers vingt-trois heures.

Il me fallut une longue minute pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Les conditions météorologiques en hiver sont rarement favorables pour l'Appel...

\- J'ai passé plus d'hivers écossais que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Miss Black. Je pense que nous avons nos chances. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Je connaissais son ton définitif mieux que beaucoup d'élèves et je savais que la discussion était terminée. Je fis un premier pas en arrière.

\- A ce soir, professeur.

\- A ce soir, Maellyn.

Je regagnai la salle commune des Serpentards dans une sorte d'état second, dont je ne sortis qu'au moment de murmurer le mot de passe au pan de mur qui gardait l'entrée. Le vacarme qui régnait à l'intérieur me fit grimacer et je portai les mains à mes oreilles. Je compris malgré tout que la fièvre du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'était emparée de l'esprit de mes camarades. Warrington et Snyde étaient au centre de l'attention, les paris et les spéculations allaient bon train, et la fête d'Halloween de ce soir serait sans doute mémorable si l'un des deux venait à être choisi.

Une part de moi espérait que cela ne serait pas le cas. J'allais déjà avoir du mal à m'esquiver en l'état et que j'eus désormais une excellente excuse n'allait pas adoucir Pansy pour autant.

Je la repérai d'ailleurs avec mon cousin. Ils avaient réussi à s'installer à deux dans un fauteuil, dans un coin un peu à l'écart – souvent pris d'assaut par les couples en pleine démonstration d'affection – et parlaient à voix basse. Draco avait son expression sérieuse et concentrée, Pansy parlait beaucoup en agitant les mains, ses sourcils froncés. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas d'accord et ce n'était pas plus mal. Pendant qu'ils débattaient, je n'eus aucun mal à rejoindre mon dortoir et son calme salvateur.

Il n'y avait personne à l'exception de Crystal, penchée sur une lettre qu'elle noircissait à toute vitesse. Je la rejoignis sur son lit, m'asseyant en tailleur devant elle, renonçant à la relire en remarquant qu'elle avait encore choisi l'Afrikaan.

\- C'est la jungle en bas, dis-je.

Elle eut une grimace.

\- Je sais. Ma grand-mère attend aussi des informations sur le champion pour lancer la commande de souvenirs. Je pense que le business va être encore meilleur qu'avec le monstre de Serpentard ou l'évasion de Sirius Black.

J'eus un bref éclat de rire.

\- Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour faire des affaires alors ?

\- C'est presque trop facile ici. Je n'ai même pas une concurrence digne de ce nom.

\- Quand ta grand-mère aura retrouvé mon grand-père, peut-être que j'aurais les appuis pour te faire de l'ombre.

Elle ricana.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne seras qu'une petite débutante. Je joue à ce jeu depuis que je suis née.

\- J'apprends vite et j'ai ça dans le sang.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je ne pus retenir mon éclat de rire plus longtemps. Je fus bientôt à bout de souffle, mon visage enfoui dans mes genoux, mon ventre douloureux et des larmes le long de mes joues. Crystal était affalée sur le lit, sa lettre oubliée et à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, notre hilarité repartait de plus belle.

Après mon réveil difficile et mon entrevue avec Narcissa, Merlin que ça faisait du bien !

Une fois que nous eûmes retrouver notre calme, Crystal termina sa lettre – elle avait vraiment dû tout raconter en détails vu la longueur – et elle me fit une place. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, ce qui était nettement plus confortable.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre tu sais. Les codes. Peut-être quelques ficelles aussi. Pas toutes, bien sûr, mais assez pour que Grant Adler n'ait pas trop honte de son unique petite-fille.

Je roulai les yeux.

\- Je suis un petit génie de la Métamorphose. Je ne peux pas être douée partout.

Elle eut un sourire.

\- J'attends toujours mes diamants, je te rappelle.

J'étais techniquement capable de transformer un caillou en diamant, mais le coefficient de viscosité d'une telle métamorphose était tel qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Bien sûr, Crystal n'aurait peut-être besoin que de quelques heures pour vraiment transformer des cailloux en or.

\- Je peux t'apprendre les codes Sang-Purs aussi, si tu veux. J'ai eu un professeur implacable.

\- Marché conclu, Black.

\- C'est tout ? Je ne dois pas signer quelques part avec mon sang ?

\- On ne réserve ça qu'aux gens auxquels on ne peut pas vraiment faire confiance.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, sans que je ne sache vraiment si c'était parce que Crystal me faisait confiance ou parce que j'aurais été la première à exiger un contrat magique concernant Narcissa.

Un bâillement me prit par surprise et je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir, ce contre quoi je me refusai à lutter. La soirée allait être longue et je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée.

Je me laissai happer par l'inconscience et je fus réveillée plus tard par les voix de Pansy et Crystal, chacune pronostiquant le déroulement de la soirée. Apparemment, Draco était convaincu que Potter allait y être mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qui n'était même pas une théorie loufoque. Je me gardai bien d'ouvrir les yeux : le lit de Crystal était définitivement confortable et quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur moi. J'étais au chaud et presque tranquille, ce qui ne durerait pas.

Le matelas s'enfonça un peu à ma gauche et une main froide se referma sur la mienne.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a le sommeil assez lourd pour que je puisse lui faire sa manucure pendant qu'elle dort ?

Je sentis la lime sur l'ongle de mon index.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir, Parkinson, sifflai-je.

Elle ricana.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais réveillée. Tu ne ronflais plus.

Je gardai les yeux fermés et ramenai ma main sous les couvertures.

\- Je ne ronfle pas, marmonnai-je.

\- Je t'assure que si, petite. Maintenant debout ! Pour une fois que tu n'es pas cachée dans un recoin poussiéreux du château, j'ai bien l'intention de superviser tes préparatifs !

Sans surprise, elle arracha mes couvertures.

\- Je te déteste !

Pansy était déjà prête. Elle avait réussi à rassembler ses cheveux courts en une couronne de tresses qui dégageaient son visage. Elle était maquillée avec goût – l'œuvre de Millicent sans aucun doute – et ses ongles étaient recouverts d'un vernis qui changeait de couleur continuellement.

Il ne lui resterait qu'à enfiler sa robe après le banquet.

Crystal, elle, était sur mon lit, penchée sur un livre, et j'étais certaine qu'elle n'avait rien changé depuis que je m'étais endormie.

\- Occupe-toi de Crystal d'abord et laisse-moi dormir.

\- Malhorne n'a pas de cheveux et elle est déjà maquillée. A ton tour.

Il s'avéra que Crystal avait accepté de mettre un peu de mascara et un très léger fard qui faisait juste briller ses joues. Pansy avait autre chose de plus ambitieux en tête pour moi.

\- Il est hors de question que je ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine, la prévins-je.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. Ça n'ira pas avec ta robe de toute façon. En piste !

Je passai l'heure suivante à être littéralement torturée par Pansy et Millicent, ce qui amusa beaucoup Crystal. A la fin, j'avais une tresse impressionnante qui allait du milieu du sommet de mon crâne et se terminait au niveau de ma nuque. Millicent avait souligné mes yeux de noir et j'avais dû me battre avec Pansy pour que le reste soit un peu plus discret – il était hors de question que je mette du rouge à lèvre noir, je laissai ce genre de choix douteux à ma mère –.

L'heure du banquet mit fin aux tentatives de Pansy pour me faire céder. Je fus pour une fois contente d'avoir à monter à la Grande Salle, Halloween ou non. Draco insista toutefois pour que je m'assoie à côté de lui, Crystal à ma gauche.

Les élèves de Durmstrang ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, et j'offris un sourire poli à mes deux cousins, retenant une grimace quand je vis Roksana prendre place juste à côté de Deloris, Sven et Hadrian.

J'avais peut-être négligé un petit détail dans toute cette histoire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur l'idée de Deloris s'alliant à Roksana et Radimir plus longtemps. Dumbledore annonça le début du banquet, les plats se remplirent, le choix aussi nombreux que la veille. Entre Pansy, Millicent et Draco, je ne pus échapper à une assiette bien remplie d'un plat français cette fois – de la blanquette de veau si je devinais juste – et toute ma concentration fut absorbée par le défi que je devais relever : terminer ma portion sans tout revomir aussitôt, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire piètre impression.

\- Voilà, dit Dumbledore, une fois que tous les plats se furent vidés, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine — il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs — où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente...

\- Maintenant, souffla Crystal.

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs.

Je retins mon souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.

Je joignis aussitôt mes applaudissements à ceux des élèves de Durmstrang, glissant un regard presque moqueur en direction de mes deux cousins. Bien entendu, ils ne laissaient rien paraître, et je ne les connaissais pas assez pour lire leur posture, mais j'étais presque certaine que Roksana était en colère.

Viktor Krum se leva de la table des Serpentard et se dirigea vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

\- Bravo, Viktor ! lança Karkaroff d'une voix si tonitruante que chacun put l'entendre distinctement malgré le tumulte des applaudissements. Je savais que vous en étiez capable !

Je savais par Christopher que Krum était le favori de Karkaroff, et qu'il avait fait en sorte que son petit protégé n'ait même pas à passer les épreuves de sélection, ce qui expliquait peut-être la colère de Roksana.

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe, dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

\- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Une élégante jeune femme blonde se leva avec une grâce qui aurait pu rendre Narcissa Malefoy jalouse. Elle rejeta son voile de cheveux blond argenté derrière ses épaules et s'avança d'une

démarche fluide entre les tables des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Elle donnait presque l'impression de glisser sur de l'eau et son port de tête était simplement parfait.

Sa sélection fut saluée par les applaudissements nourris des autres français. Un des garçons porta même ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler.

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard...

Je me surpris à croiser les doigts pour Merula Snyde.

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

\- Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cedric Diggory !

\- Oh non, pas lui ! ragea Draco, même si je fus sans doute la seule à l'entendre.

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table des Poufsouffles étaient trop assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Diggory, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et je compris aussitôt ce qui l'avait interrompu.

Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :

\- Harry Potter.

Je clignai des yeux en direction de Dumbledore, attendant qu'il se reprenne et qu'il explique ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme cela ne venait pas, je me détournai pour jauger la réaction de mes voisins, espérant que l'un d'entre eux pourrait m'éclairer, ou au moins me confirmer si, oui ou non, j'avais bien entendu.

Je trouvai Pansy la tête rejetée en arrière, un regard que je devinai meurtrier en direction des étoiles, et une litanie inaudible sur ses lèvres. Draco avait tourné la tête vers la table des Gryffondors, les lèvres serrées et les yeux plissés.

Crystal se pencha vers moi.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas être surprise ? me souffla-t-elle. Il se retrouve tous les ans dans une galère !

Je grimaçai.

Crystal n'avait pas tort. Les rumeurs clamaient que Potter vivait une aventure extraordinaire chaque année depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, et je pouvais au moins témoigner pour l'an passé. Jusque-là, rien de tout cela n'avait paru prémédité, mais peut-être y avait-il pris goût ?

Harry Potter ! répéta Dumbledore. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît !

Potter finit par se lever – trébuchant à moitié – et il remonta l'allée entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, la tête basse. Il donnait l'impression de se rendre à son exécution – ce que semblait souhaiter les Poufsouffles – et il s'arrêta devant Dumbledore.

\- Dans la pièce voisine, Harry, dit-il sans le moindre sourire.

Potter contourna la table des professeurs et rejoignit les trois autres champions.

Au moment où la porte se referma sur lui, la Grande Salle explosa en un concert de cris indignés, menés par les Poufsouffles, tandis que d'autres commentaient ce qui venait de se passer – Draco en tête –. Du côté des professeurs, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime semblaient agonir Dumbledore de reproches, Verpey avait l'air de prendre la chose avec humour et Croupton donnait l'impression d'être dans un étrange état second.

Il y eut soudainement plusieurs détonations assourdissantes, qui furent suivies d'un silence étonné. Le professeur McGonagall se tenaient devant les quatre tables, son visage terriblement sévère, et sa baguette levée.

\- Il y a de toute évidence un problème et nous allons voir de quoi il en retourne. En attendant, il est l'heure pour vous de retourner dans vos quartiers respectifs. _Immédiatement_ !

Nous connaissions tous assez le professeur McGonagall pour savoir quand nous ne devions pas la mettre au défi d'appliquer ses menaces, aussi tacites fussent-elles. Tout le monde se leva en même temps et il s'ensuivit d'une lente procession hors de la Grande Salle.

\- Vous pensez que Potter a vraiment mis son nom dans la Coupe ? demanda Millie une fois que nous eûmes rejoint les escaliers menant aux cachots.

\- Potter n'est pas assez doué pour passer la limite d'âge de Dumbledore, répondit Pansy, une moue dure sur les lèvres.

\- Si ce qui se dit est vrai, il n'est pas non plus si mauvais que ça, rétorqua Crystal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Théo ?

Nott glissa un regard en coin à mon cousin, puis rejeta les épaules en arrière, son air suffisant sur le visage, comme s'il avait déjà des dizaines de théories quand nous avions du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Poudlard avait semble-t-il deux champions, ce qui était une première historique pour un tournoi vieux de plus de sept siècles !

\- Je veux bien imaginer que Potter ait pu tromper la limite d'âge – quand bien même j'en doute puisqu'aucun autre élève n'y est parvenu, et ce n'est pas faute d'imagination – mais selon toute vraisemblance, la Coupe a été convaincue qu'une quatrième école était dans la course. Cet Artefact est très complexe, un sorcier de quatrième année n'est pas en mesure de le corrompre.

\- Intimidé par un bol en bois, Nott ? railla Pansy.

Il l'ignora, ce qui était sa dernière manie préférée quand quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas.

\- Potter ne va quand même pas être obligé de participer, si ? demanda Tracey.

\- Tout dépend s'il est tenté par la possibilité de devenir Cracmol, répondit Blaise. Vous avez entendu Dumbledore, non ? Potter est lié par un contrat magique à la Coupe de Feu. On sait tous ce que ça signifie.

Je grimaçai. Je m'étais un peu plus penchée sur la question des contrats magiques – après tout, j'étais censée en signer un bientôt – et j'avais appris que très peu avaient été brisés au cours de l'histoire. Ceux qui s'y étaient risqués étaient soit morts, soit devenus Cracmols, soit devenus fous. Cela ne donnait pas particulièrement envie de tenter l'aventure.

Je laissai Draco mener le débat des théories autour de la participation de Potter au Tournoi – un tel sujet allait le tenir en haleine pour l'année et Pansy ne tarderait pas à avoir envie de le soumettre à un sortilège de Silence –, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Nott.

Si Potter n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe – il avait eu l'air assommé par la nouvelle, même s'il pouvait être un bon comédien – alors quelqu'un en avait après lui – la liste n'était pas si longue, et je craignais de connaître l'identité de celui qui arrivait en tête – et cette perspective était effrayante.

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait...

Un frisson remonta ma colonne et je sentis mon estomac se tordre, tandis qu'un goût métallique envahissait ma bouche.

_C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de revenir au Royaume-Uni. Je ne devrais pas être loin de Poudlard quand tu recevras cette lettre. Harry et toi risquez trop d'être en danger quand Voldemort reviendra et je veux être là pour vous protéger._

Je m'obligeai à prendre une profonde inspiration,

_Il _n'était pas encore revenu. Bellatrix était encore à Azkaban. Paniquer maintenant ne servirait à rien, sinon à convaincre mes camarades de Serpentard que j'avais définitivement les nerfs fragiles.

Une fois arrivée à la salle commune, je n'eus plus vraiment l'opportunité de me torturer à coup d'hypothèses plus ou moins réalistes. Pansy m'obligea à rejoindre son dortoir à la seconde où je passai l'entrée. Malgré mes protestations – je n'avais pas envie de prendre part à la fête d'Halloween – je dus enfiler la tenue qu'elle m'avait confectionné.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle passa une éternité à ajuster le nœud de ma ceinture. Elle remit ensuite ma coiffure à son goût – ravivant la brûlure de mon cuir chevelu au passage – pour enfin accepter que je regarde le résultat dans un miroir.

De dos, on pouvait penser que je portais une robe classique d'un rouge profond.

De face, c'était une autre histoire. La coupe asymétrique partait de mes chevilles jusqu'au haut de mes cuisses, dévoilant le pantalon à pinces noir que je portais en-dessous. Ma taille était rehaussée d'une large ceinture en tissu, noire elle aussi. Le haut de la robe avait un discret col rond, et les manches s'arrêtaient au niveau de mes coudes.

Pansy m'avait promis une surprise et j'en restai bouche-bée.

\- Circée toute puissante, Parkinson, si tu ne révolutionnes pas la mode sorcière à ta sortie de Poudlard, je refuserai de t'adresser la parole pour le reste de ta vie.

Elle eut l'air satisfaite, mais elle se reprit vite.

\- N'exagère pas, petite. J'ai piqué cette idée dans un magazine de mode américain. Il fallait que tu sois dans le thème « curiosité du monde », tout de même.

Mon cœur s'emballa à la mention des États-Unis et je détaillai à nouveau le reflet dans le miroir. Je me sentais plus moi-même dans cette tenue que dans les robes à la mode dans le monde Sang-Pur.

\- J'espère que ça te donne au moins une bonne raison de faire acte de présence en bas.

\- Je serais aussi très contente de passer la soirée habillée comme ça dans mon dortoir.

\- Je me suis donnée du mal, petite ! La moindre des choses, c'est que tu me fasses de la publicité ! Tu as intérêt à avoir mis des bijoux corrects quand je serais changée.

Je me contentai du collier le plus simple que je possédai – et qui avait la grande qualité de ne pas être un cadeau de Narcissa – ainsi qu'un bracelet fin à mon poignet droit. La fille dans le miroir des quatrième année ne ressemblait plus à une parfaite petite héritière des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, et j'eus l'impression de remporter une victoire.

Un coup à la porte précéda l'arrivée de Crystal dans la tenue traditionnelle de son clan – une sorte de long tissu aux motifs rouge avec lequel elle devait s'envelopper le corps d'une façon très précise, réalisant plusieurs pliages compliqués au passage – un bandeau brodé de perles colorées ceignait son front, et des bracelets peints habillaient ses poignets. Elle détonerait au milieu de l'assemblée de la salle commune, et je savais déjà qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à remettre ceux qui oseraient lui faire une réflexion à leur place.

Peu se permettraient de dire quoique ce soit de toute façon. Crystal avait installé sa réputation depuis le moment où elle avait passé le seuil de la salle commune, et ceux qui ne la respectaient pas – même un peu – avaient tendance à tenir leur distance – ce qui était sans doute plus sage –.

\- Parkinson s'est surpassée, dit donc, dit-elle en désignant ma tenue d'un geste du menton.

\- Merci. Tu es très élégante toi aussi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions toutes les trois dans la salle commune. Les dernières musiques à la mode s'élevaient d'un imposant gramophone, de nombreuses boissons – dont de l'alcool – étaient à disposition sur une table entre les deux escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, et les discussions étaient aussi feutrées que lors des réceptions des Vingt-Huit Consacrées. Des petits groupes constitués de deux – des couples, majoritairement –, trois, ou quatre personnes – des bandes d'amies réduites à l'essentiel – se portaient à la rencontre les uns des autres, un verre à la main. Je retrouvai sans mal tous les maniérismes que j'avais eu le loisir d'observer depuis que j'étais toute petite – la façon dont les garçons faisaient des gestes secs avec leur main, la manie des filles à rire à gorges déployées à la moindre plaisanterie, cette galanterie surannée des uns ou l'air autoritaire des autres –.

Au milieu de tout cela, Crystal semblait à l'aise, flattant avec stratégie et se montrant juste assez piquante pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Elle évoluait aux côtés de Pansy et Draco, et j'avais comme l'impression que Draco avait décidé de lui faire profiter de l'influence des Malefoy dès maintenant.

J'avais accepté un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire illusion, et j'affichai mon meilleur air mauvais. Pour le moment, personne ne m'avait approché, à commencer par de potentiels courtisans, ce qui était sans doute un miracle.

Ça, ou alors Draco s'était montré particulièrement menaçant quand il avait rappelé à certains que j'étais loin d'avoir quatorze ans.

\- La fête n'est pas assez bien pour toi, Lestrange ?

Je glissai un regard vers Deloris – très élégante dans le tartan écossais aux couleurs de sa famille, bien que légèrement hors thème – sans être vraiment surprise qu'elle soit venue jusqu'à moi pour se montrer désagréable.

\- Je n'aime déjà pas Halloween en temps normal, ce n'est pas pour le célébrer d'une quelconque façon.

\- Que fais-tu là, dans ce cas ?

\- Acte de présence.

Et je ne comptais pas m'éterniser. J'avais réussi à faire accepter à Pansy que je devais disparaître avant vingt-trois heures pour retrouver McGonagall, et que cela ne tenait qu'à elle de m'aider à m'éclipser discrètement.

Ma cape d'hiver et mon écharpe étaient accrochées à la rampe de l'escalier. J'avais envie de m'en saisir à chaque fois que mes yeux tombaient dessus.

Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruits et il faisait trop chaud à mon goût.

\- Tu as fait un choix intéressant pour ta robe, Alya. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ta définition de « curiosité du monde » ait un rapport avec les moldus.

Je pris soin de rester de marbre. Je m'étais attendue à ce raccourci dès que j'avais compris que je porterai un pantalon.

\- Surprise, dis-je en forçant un sourire mauvais. Même si, techniquement, c'est une tenue américaine.

\- Imaginée par une créatrice Née-Moldue.

\- Grand bien lui en fasse.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Alya. J'ai peur que tu fasses des choix que tu risques de regretter, et peut-être plus tôt que ce que tu sembles croire.

Je tournai la tête vers elle pour la dévisager ouvertement, essayant de lire sur son visage à quel point elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était toutefois plus douée que moi quand il s'agissait de ne rien laisser paraître et elle aurait tout aussi bien pu bluffer pour ce que j'en savais.

Après tout, il ne me semblait pas que son père ait été un Mangemort lors de la guerre.

_Certains de tes camarades à Serpentard savent peut-être plus de choses que tu ne le crois._

Je déglutis en repensant à la mise en garde de mon père. Je me promis de mentionner la réponse sibylline de Deloris à Crystal et Pansy. Après tout, Deloris aimait se vanter et être au cœur des conversations. Si elle pouvait retrouver un peu de popularité en clamant avoir des nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je doutais qu'elle hésite longtemps.

Ce qui ne manquerait pas de nourrir les ragots.

\- Tu sembles tenter par un autre jeu qui a conduit de nombreuses personnes en prison, Yaxley. Je t'assure que le pouvoir des Détraqueurs est loin d'être agréable.

Cela me valut un regard en coin mais décida Deloris à rejoindre Sven et Hadrian. L'horloge la plus proche indiquait vingt-deux heure trente – à peine cinq minutes de plus que la dernière fois que j'avais vérifié – et je sentis ma patience arriver à ses limites.

Je récupérai ma cape et mon écharpe aussi discrètement que possible, vérifiant au passage que Nott ou Deloris étaient occupés ailleurs – de tous les Serpentards, ils étaient ceux que j'imaginais bien me suivre – et je traversai la salle en direction de la sortie graduellement, longeant les murs.

L'air frais du couloir chassa aussitôt ma mauvaise humeur, apaisant les battements de mon cœur et le léger mal de tête que je sentais poindre depuis le repas.

Sachant que je flirtais avec la possibilité de croiser Rusard – l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis longtemps – je ne m'attardai pas.

J'aurais aimé rejoindre les serres immédiatement – tant pis si je devais attendre pendant une demi-heure dans le froid – mais je n'étais pas stupide. Deloris laisserait difficilement passer une occasion de me nuire – elle avait mal pris la fin de notre amitié et ses sous-entendus quant à ma soi-disant duplicité étaient teintés de menaces – et je refusais de croire que Nott avait renoncé à découvrir le secret que je cachais. Quand bien même ma sortie de ce soir n'avait rien à voir avec qui j'étais, je ne tenais pas à ce que l'un ou l'autre découvre que je me préparai à devenir Animagus.

Je fis donc un détour, même si cela augmentait les risques que je sois découverte par un professeur, empruntant une série de passages secrets qui me menèrent près de la tour Nord, me dissimulant quelques minutes derrière la tapisserie représentant une licorne, l'oreille tendue.

Le silence s'éternisa et j'eus un soupir de soulagement.

La patience n'étant pas le point fort de Deloris, cela éliminait la possibilité qu'elle ait pu me suivre. Il restait toutefois Nott, aussi quittai-je ma cachette aussi lentement que possible, le cherchant du regard.

Le couloir était désert, tout comme les escaliers qui menaient au sommet de la tour Nord.

Je me remis en route, allongeant le pas pour être à l'heure et empruntant le plus de passages secrets possible pour éviter les tableaux et les fantômes.

Le Baron Sanglant se garderait bien de me dénoncer aux professeurs, mais les préfets seraient certainement informés et je ne pourrais échapper à une leçon de morale demain.

Après un énième détour, je rejoignis enfin la sortie la plus proche des serres. J'avais finalement deux minutes d'avances et j'en profitai pour lever la tête vers le ciel, mes yeux trouvant la constellation du chien immédiatement.

_Sirius _était de retour dans le ciel Ecossais depuis quelques jours – deux semaines au maximum – et j'espérais que l'étoile protégerait mon père de lui-même.

Tandis que je formulais ma prière en silence, j'eus l'impression d'entendre un aboiement, ce qui me tira un bref sourire.

Il y eut un second aboiement, suivi d'une imprécation sévère.

L'air se bloqua dans mes poumons, mon cœur s'emballa malgré moi, et je baissai les yeux lentement en direction de la serre numéro 4.

Je repérai aussitôt le professeur McGonagall et sa cape d'hiver en tartan.

A ses côtés, il y avait un massif chien noir qui semblait avoir des difficultés à rester assis et immobile.

Je déglutis, à moitié convaincue que j'étais en train de rêver.

Le chien aboya à nouveau et le professeur McGonagall me fit signe de la rejoindre. J'étais un peu loin pour en être certaine, mais elle semblait plutôt fière d'elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Le premier pas en avant me donna l'impression que mes jambes étaient faites de gelée. J'avais soudainement chaud et froid en même temps.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de Patmol.

Je l'avais presque rejoint quand il retrouva forme humaine. Il eut une étrange grimace, comme s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à faire apparaître un sourire en coin.

Je me perdis une longue seconde dans son regard gris, encore voilé par son passage à Azkaban et, soudainement, la réalité me rattrapa.

Ce fut comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre. L'air quitta mes poumons et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

Mon père était là.

En chair et en os.

Il n'était plus le dangereux criminel en cavale que j'avais croisé un an plus tôt, ni ce cousin qui était peut-être bien plus que ça.

Mon _père _était devant moi.

L'air revint dans mes poumons, affolant mon cœur, mes yeux se mirent à brûler et je ne pus retenir les larmes.

Deux mains attrapèrent mes épaules avec douceur, les serrèrent gentiment. Un bras glissa en travers de mon dos et je me retrouvai dans ses bras.

\- Respire, chaton, souffla-t-il, avant d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne.

J'hochai faiblement de la tête et je fis de mon mieux pour apaiser mon souffle, inspirant à chaque fois une odeur dont j'avais été privée jusque-là.

J'eus l'impression de rester dans le noir une éternité, et je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à ôter les mains de mon visage, de peur que tout cela ait été une hallucination cruelle, quand bien même je pouvais sentir les battements d'un deuxième cœur près de mon visage.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des larmes de joie ou de tristesse ? me demanda-t-il finalement, sans cesser de me bercer lentement.

Sa voix était aussi rauque que dans mon souvenir, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions de parler.

\- De rage, répondis-je. Je suis toujours en colère contre toi.

Il eut un bref éclat de rire – qui ressemblait à un aboiement – et il resserra sa prise sur mes épaules.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il me libéra progressivement et j'essuyai mes joues humides rapidement, avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine pour lui faire face.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Il secoua la tête mais, cette-fois, j'eus le droit à un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur.

\- Minerva m'a appelé à l'aide. Elle est une Animagus depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'était plus trop sûre de la façon de s'y prendre...

J'avais complètement oublié la présence de mon professeur. Je sentis mes joues me brûler – j'avais pleuré devant elle ! – et je la vis lever les yeux au ciel du coin de l'œil.

\- Je croyais vous avoir demandé de ne pas reprendre forme humaine avant que nous soyons en sécurité dans la serre, Sirius.

Son ton sévère était celui qui précédait souvent un retrait de points ou une retenue. Je me recroquevillai un peu, par habitude.

Mon père éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Je ne risque rien ici, Minnie. On y va ?

Le surnom faillit bien me tirer une exclamation outrée, encore plus quand le professeur McGonagall eut un simple geste las en réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte de la serre numéro 4 sans rien ajouter – sans doute aurait-elle collé n'importe quel élève pendant des _mois _s'il s'était risqué à une telle familiarité –. Mon père m'incita à avancer d'une simple pression entre mes omoplates.

\- Une chance que le professeur Chourave ait des Mandragores. On avait eu un mal de chien à nous procurer des graines à l'époque, et j'ignore encore comment nous avons réussi à en faire pousser une seule... Je ne sais pas si elle est toujours au Manoir Potter.

\- J'en parlerai à Madelyn. C'est une plante qui rentre dans la composition de nombreuses potions dangereuses. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains...

Celles de Peter Pettigrow, par exemple, pensai-je aussitôt.

\- Installez-vous, je vais chercher la plante.

Comme dans toutes les autres serres, il y avait des tables assez grandes pour accueillir quatre personnes, et des tabourets hauts. Dans la pénombre – allumer la lumière aurait attiré l'attention, ce que je préférai éviter étant donné la présence de mon père – je n'arrivais pas à déterminer quel genre de plantes étaient là.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, je n'aurais jamais à le découvrir, puisque je comptais bien arrêter la Botanique après mes BUSES.

Mon père s'installa à ma gauche et je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler du coin de l'œil. Il était bien moins maigre qu'en juin dernier, ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais au niveau du menton – comme s'il n'avait pas pu se résigner à couper plus court – et il avait troqué sa tenue de bagnard contre une robe de sorcier noire à peu près en bon état. Il ressemblait davantage aux photos du dossier que m'avait donné Crystal.

\- Serpentard célèbre toujours Halloween, n'est-ce pas ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Pansy a insisté pour que j'y aille...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pansy ?

\- Parkinson.

Cette fois, il grimaça, puis se frotta le front.

\- Je suppose que c'est inévitable...

\- C'est une bonne amie, lui confiai-je. Un peu tyrannique, mais elle pense à bien. La plupart du temps.

\- La plupart du temps ?

\- Disons qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien...

McGonagall revint, une plante de presque un mètre de haut dans son sillage. Elle la déposa délicatement sur la table d'un geste de sa baguette.

\- Comme vous le savez, Miss Black, vous allez devoir garder une feuille de Mandragore dans votre bouche jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Cela va sans dire que, sans magie, c'est une tâche presque impossible. J'ai un peu moins d'une heure pour vous apprendre le sortilège qui sécurisera la feuille. Il faudra que vous le renouveliez matin et soir, par précaution.

Je fis la moue. C'était, à mon sens, la partie la plus pénible du processus.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, chaton. Ça, et la première transformation, bien sûr.

Tous les livres que j'avais lu avaient utilisé beaucoup d'adjectifs pour décrire la première transformation – douloureux, terrifiant, difficile, dangereux –. Un mauvais moment à passer était peut-être un léger euphémisme.

\- Tu te souviens de la tienne ?

Il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Oui. James avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de passer les vacances de Noël en Australie, où on était quasiment sûr d'avoir de l'orage. Heureusement que les chambre d'hôtel étaient immenses et que nos formes Animagus n'étaient pas trop imposantes, ni trop sauvages… Je me suis toujours demandé si Fleamont n'avait pas vu clair dans notre jeu.

Le professeur McGonagall laissa échapper un lourd soupir puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- C'est un _miracle _que cette idée n'ait pas mal tourné.

\- Devrais-je être inquiet pour ma fille unique ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Maellyn est bien plus douée en Métamorphose que vous quatre _Maraudeurs. _Elle réussira, peut-être même avant l'été, ce qui fera d'elle la plus jeune Animagus de l'histoire du Royaume-Uni.

\- La plus jeune Animagus _déclarée._

\- La plus jeune Animagus tout court. Maintenant, ce sortilège, Miss Black.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour réussir à me concentrer. Le professeur McGonagall était avare de compliments et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de sa déclaration. Je n'étais pas non plus convaincue de parvenir à devenir Animagus en si peu de temps – pas quand il me restait tant à apprendre et que le processus en lui-même était aussi complexe –.

_Chaque chose en son temps._

Le sortilège n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué – même en prenant en compte mes difficultés –. Le geste était une sorte de « u » étalé, légèrement asymétrique le geste du poignet devait être vif et sec et la formule était _crustulum._

Il me fallut toutefois une dizaine d'essais avant d'obtenir un résultat convenable, dont deux mirent le feu aux morceaux de parchemin que j'étais censée collé sur ma peau.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les coins de la bouche de mon père frémirent.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant, sifflai-je.

\- Absolument pas. Et je suis sûr que tu vas réussir.

Je plissai les yeux – il risquait de moins rire si je lui lançais un sortilège – et je repris mes tentatives.

A minuit moins cinq, le professeur McGonagall jugea le résultat satisfaisant.

\- Vous demanderez toutefois à Miss Malhorne de renforcer ce sortilège pendant les premiers jours. Et si jamais votre tempérament vous ôte à nouveau toute retenue.

Je faillis lui rappeler que ce n'était pas ma faute, que mon père était terriblement imprudent, mais elle me demanda d'ouvrir la bouche et de placer la feuille sous ma langue.

\- C'est l'emplacement le plus pratique, croyez-moi. Sachez toutefois que la feuille de Mandragore est très amère. Je vous conseille de manger des bonbons au miel les premiers jours.

Un coup de baguette de sa part et je sentis la feuille épouser parfaitement ma gencive, à la façon d'une seconde peau. Je passai ma langue dessus, parcourant les fines nervures de la feuille, réalisant à peine ce que cela représentait.

La première étape pour devenir Animagus.

L'élément essentiel de la potion d'Appel.

Le goût le plus immonde qu'il m'avait été donné de connaître.

Ma bouche se remplit d'une salive comme brûlante, ma langue me donna l'impression de peler et j'eus un haut le cœur.

Une main apaisante se posa entre mes omoplates et mon père déposa une coupelle devant moi.

Je crachai une première fois, mais le goût persista. Mon ventre gargouilla – un présage de mauvaise augure –, je toussai à plusieurs reprises, ce qui fit larmoyer mes yeux.

\- C'est infâme. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Le professeur McGonagall plissa les yeux.

\- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas de problèmes avec Madame Pomfresh. Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que vous non plus ? Vous allez vous habituer.

Face à son air strict, je me tournai vers mon père, qui eut une piteuse grimace d'excuse.

\- Les premiers jours sont vraiment désagréables, après on s'habitue. Il y a un sortilège qui ôte la sensation de goût mais, selon moi, c'est encore pire.

Je me forçai à déglutir, sans que cela ne change rien à mon calvaire. C'était pire que de manger un énorme morceau de chocolat particulièrement noir. Pire que de croquer dans une endive crue. Pire que bon nombre des potions que j'avais été obligée d'avaler durant l'été.

Et c'était permanent. Impossible de chasser le goût avec de l'eau ou un quelconque breuvage.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

\- Non. Et si cela est vraiment trop pour vous, Miss Black, la suite le sera d'autant plus. Mettez cette obstination familiale ridicule à contribution.

Je relevai la tête pour lui lancer un regard sombre, mais elle me tournait déjà le dos, la Mandragore dans son sillage.

\- Ça va aller, chaton ?

Je déglutis à nouveau, maintenant ma langue contre mon palais – c'était à peine moins pire ainsi – et j'optai pour plusieurs respirations profondes, semblables à celles que le Médicomage Perrin m'avait appris pour juguler mes nausées.

J'avais envie d'arracher cette maudite feuille – des siècles que les sorciers avaient découvert le processus pour devenir Animagus, et personne n'avait trouvé de solution ? Vraiment ? – mais je savais pertinemment que je n'en ferai rien.

Pas si je voulais devenir la plus jeune Animagus de l'histoire du Royaume-Uni.

Je pris donc sur moi et je me redressai pour faire face à mon père.

Il me détaillait en silence, son regard gris si perçant que j'eus l'impression que mon Mur était fait de verre et qu'il aurait été capable de deviner jusqu'au dernier de mes secrets.

\- Merci d'être venu, soufflai-je finalement.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde, chaton.

Une seconde de silence.

Comment vas-tu ?

Je grognai.

\- Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de vomir.

Il haussa un sourcil et je détournai le regard un bref instant.

\- Ça peut aller, avouai-je. Je préférerai que tu sois loin d'ici, mais je suppose que c'est aussi impossible que de demander à ne plus être obligée de me faire passer pour Alya Lestrange alors…

Sa main passa de mon dos à mon épaule. Il la serra doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Les Aurors n'ont pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me trouve et je te rappelle que je réussis à leur échapper depuis le début. Si je pouvais faire autrement, je préférerai aussi être loin d'ici, mais j'ai bien peur que les récents développements ne me laissent guère le choix. Narcissa finira bien par retrouver Grant et Burt. Ta situation s'arrangera plus vite que tue ne le penses.

J'hochai la tête en silence. Je savais que si je révélais ma véritable identité à la société sorcière – d'une façon à être crue – je serais peut-être obligée de quitter le Royaume-Uni. Lucius n'accepterait pas que je reste au manoir, une bonne partie de Serpentard veillerait à rendre ma vie difficile, et c'était sans oublier toute la haine pour la famille Black qu'on me vouerait.

C'était le scénario le plus pessimiste, mais cela impliquait que je puisse me réfugier ailleurs.

Et s'Il revenait.

Si Bellatrix s'échappait...

Un frisson remonta ma colonne vertébrale et mes entrailles se serrèrent.

Douce Circée, si Bellatrix s'échappait.

Mon père attrapa ma main en douceur, me ramenant à la réalité.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une piste concernant Grant et Burt ?

Je faillis tout lui raconter – comment j'avais aperçu Crystal devant le _Hell's Angels, _que sa grand-mère était Cracmolle et qu'elle avait conclu un accord qui incluait une prime pour sa capture, que les négociations étaient en cours pour que Gloria Ngozi mette ses ressources à contribution pour retrouver ma famille moldue – avant de me souvenir que j'avais promis à Crystal de ne pas dévoiler son secret, à quiconque.

Je me mordis les lèvres, cherchant une façon plus neutre de lui expliquer sans trahir la confiance de Crystal, avant de réaliser que je ne pouvais pas mentir à mon père.

\- C'est compliqué, dis-je finalement. Et j'ai promis de me montrer discrète...

Mon père plissa les yeux, puis serra ma main.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu peux dans ce cas.

J'eus un soupir.

\- La grand-mère d'une amie a des contacts avec des associés de mon grand-père. Ces personnes ont un réseau et des ressources, possiblement les moyens de les retrouver. La grand-mère de mon amie ne fera pas de gestes tant que Narcissa n'aura pas accepter ses termes. Ce n'est donc pas gagné.

\- Et ces personnes savaient que Judy et moi avions été arrêtés au Tower Bridge de Londres ?

\- Ces personnes suivaient ma mère pendant son séjour à Londres. J'ai tout un tas de photos en guise de bonne foi.

Il me dévisagea à nouveau, les deux sourcils levés et les lèvres serrées.

\- Ces personnes ont de la chance que Judy ne puisse pas leur faire regretter leur audace, dit-il enfin. Je doute beaucoup qu'elle aurait apprécié d'être espionnée.

C'était fort possible, mais il était bien trop tard pour lui poser la question.

\- Elle t'avait parlé de Belfast ?

Il sembla réfléchir, ses yeux dansants dans le vide, son front plissé et sa mâchoire verrouillée. Il eut un grognement qui me rappela sa forme Animagus.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps, Maellyn... Je t'enverrai un hibou si ça me revient. En attendant, je vais rappeler à Narcissa qu'elle s'est mise dans cette situation toute seule et qu'elle a plutôt intérêt à accepter les conditions sans trop faire la difficile. Quoi d'autre depuis ta rentrée, chaton ?

Je lui racontai mes quelques progrès en Sortilèges, mes déboires avec le sortilège de Disparition, mes succès avec ceux d'Apparition et mon ressenti sur mes nouvelles matières. Je passai sous silence la présence de mes deux cousins Lestrange et ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt concernant Potter.

Il le saurait bien assez tôt et je n'avais pas envie de mentionner son filleul ce soir.

Le professeur McGonagall mit fin à notre conversation d'un raclement de gorge, arguant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec mon père avant qu'il ne regagne sa cachette.

Je me retrouvai dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, cette fois sans que cela me fasse pleurer.

\- Je ne suis pas loin, chaton. Si jamais tu as besoin...

\- Je sais.

Je savais aussi que je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'il soit repris si je pouvais l'éviter.

\- Sois prudent, papa.

\- Évidemment. Je te l'ai promis. Je t'aime, Maellyn.

Il embrassa mon front.

Je reculai d'un pas en direction du château à contrecœur. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retrouver mon dortoir et mon rôle d'Alya Lestrange.

\- Ne te fais pas attraper par Rusard. Tu es la fille d'un Maraudeur, tu as une réputation à tenir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire m'échappa quand même. Il se glissa dans la peau de Patmol et je le détaillai une dernière fois avant de me retourner pour rejoindre le château.

J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la feuille de Mandragore coincée sous ma langue.

…

**Samedi 31 Octobre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Il suivit sa fille des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur du château, puis il reprit forme humaine.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Minerva, souffla-t-il.

Elle eut un bref sourire et serra son épaule avec force, avant de retrouver un air plus sévère.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait désintéressé. J'espère qu'elle sera un peu moins perturbée par votre retour maintenant qu'elle a pu constater par elle-même que vous n'êtes pas plus en danger ici qu'ailleurs.

\- Perturbée ?

Le professeur McGonagall resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle.

\- En colère, principalement, ce qui ne s'accorde pas très bien à sa magie. Pour le reste, je pense qu'elle commence à accepter sa situation, à défaut de pouvoir y changer grand-chose. Elle est bien entourée. Draco Malefoy la considère comme sa petite sœur, avec la surprotection qui va avec. Pansy Parkinson prend ses intérêts très à cœur. Du reste, si je me fie à la verve dont elle fait preuve dès qu'un de ses camarades ose ne serait-ce que la critiquer. Et Crystal Malhorne est une bonne amie. L'une des rares personnes qui parvient à faire en sorte que Maellyn se montre raisonnable.

Il fit de son mieux pour éviter de s'appesantir que, selon ses propres termes, être entouré de Serpentards n'était pas une bonne chose, mais quel choix avait-il ? Maellyn avait grandi avec Draco, c'était naturel qu'un lien fort les unisse. Elle évoluait dans le monde Sang-Pur depuis son tout jeune âge, évidemment qu'elle s'était fait des amis parmi eux, et il devrait sans doute être soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'étaient pas que des accointances comme ce qu'il avait connu.

Dans une autre vie, Maellyn aurait été la cousine de son filleul et sûrement l'amie de la cadette Weasley.

Dans une autre vie.

\- Et il y a vous.

\- Il y a moi, effectivement. Je pense qu'elle m'en veut encore un peu d'avoir fait partie des personnes qui savaient, mais qui ont préféré ne rien lui dire. Elle me fait toutefois confiance.

Il se raccrocha à ça, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Savoir que Minerva McGonagall veillait sur sa fille unique était réconfortant, surtout maintenant que Narcissa était en disgrâce aux yeux de Maellyn.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un sur lequel elle puisse compter.

\- Vous avez mentionné Madame Pomfresh... Elle est encore malade ?

\- Elle n'a pas d'appétit et a des nausées dès qu'elle est contrariée. Cela, ajouté au fait qu'elle saute facilement des repas si elle estime qu'elle a mieux à faire ailleurs, explique pourquoi elle est un peu amaigrie. Poppy en a vu d'autres avant elle. Depuis qu'elle lui a promis de l'obliger à prendre tous ses repas à l'infirmerie, j'ai ouïe dire que la situation est sous contrôle.

Minerva avait un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas une idée de Madame Pomfresh, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Disons que la fierté de votre fille est son plus grand ennemi. Ce qui, j'en suis sûre, ne vous surprend pas tellement.

Il eut un bref éclat de rire.

Elle le lui avait répété tellement de fois pendant ses années à Poudlard – le lui avait fait copier en retenue à quelques occasions – que James avait fini par lui suggérer de se le faire tatouer quelque part, histoire que le message rentre encore plus durablement.

Le souvenir fit disparaître le léger sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un poids s'installait sur sa poitrine. Minerva l'avait accueilli avec un air grave un peu plus tôt. Elle avait mentionné Harry, et la nécessité qu'il reste une fois que Maellyn serait partie, parce qu'elle devait lui parler.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon filleul ? demanda-t-il, après avoir rassemblé son sang-froid du mieux qu'il put.

S'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave – encore – il était certain qu'il ne resterait pas calme longtemps, mais il pouvait au moins essayer.

\- Installons-nous dans la serre. Nous en avons pour un moment et vous avez suffisamment pris de risques pour ce soir.

C'était loin d'être rassurant.

Il retrouva la place qu'il avait occupé à côté de Maellyn, Minerva en face de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regretta de ne pas avoir un paquet de cigarettes avec lui.

\- Vous avez entendu parler du Tournois des Trois Sorciers ?

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Pré-au-Lard ne parle que de ça.

\- La Sélection des Champions a eu lieu dans la soirée...

Son visage se ferma. Elle pinça ses lèvres si fort que sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne. Il _comprit _avant même qu'elle continue sa phrase, mais il contint l'explosion de sa colère, juste quelques minutes.

Juste le temps d'être sûr.

\- Harry a été désigné comme le quatrième champion de la compétition.

Il sentit une vague de chaleur se déployer dans sa poitrine, accélérant son cœur et lui donnant envie d'aller chercher son filleul pour s'exiler avec lui en lieu sûr – Maellyn aussi – mais un détail le retint.

\- Le _quatrième_ champion ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Minerva ôta ses lunettes et pinça l'arête de son nez.

\- Dumbledore avait mis en place une limite d'âge afin que seuls les élèves majeurs puissent mettre leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Quelqu'un a réussi à convaincre la Coupe que quatre écoles prenaient part au Tournoi, ce qui ne s'est jamais produit. Alors selon vous, Sirius ?

Il serra les dents. Si Harry n'avait pas pu mettre son nom – il doutait de toute façon que son filleul soit suffisamment stupide au point de vouloir risquer sa vie _encore_ – et s'il était bien trop jeune pour corrompre un artefact magique vieux de presque un millénaire – et pas assez doué en sortilèges pour tout ce qu'il en savait –, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait pour lui.

Quelqu'un qui comptait peut-être sur le fait qu'un gamin de quatorze ans était loin d'être assez chevronné pour réussir les épreuves d'un Tournoi qui avait déjà fait des morts.

Il se leva, faisant tomber le tabouret. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la serre avant de faire demi-tour et d'abattre ses deux mains sur la table devant Minerva.

\- Il ne peut pas prendre part à ce foutu Tournoi !

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Il n'a pas le _choix_, Sirius. La Sélection par la Coupe entraîne la signature d'un contrat Magique. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que _cela _implique.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le traversa et il dut fermer les yeux cette fois. L'air arrivait difficilement à ses poumons, son cœur battait trop vite, et sa magie crépitait le long de ses membres, prête à faire exploser l'objet le plus proche s'il relâchait son attention.

Harry risquait de perdre la vie s'il participait à ce putain de Tournoi, et il la perdrait très certainement s'il ne participait pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Dumbledore ne peut rien faire ?

\- Dumbledore n'est pas encore au-dessus des lois qui régissent la Magie.

Il serra les poings, tapa la table à nouveau. La vague douleur dans sa main droite lui redonna un peu de lucidité. Orion était avocat. Il l'avait vu rédiger des contrats magiques depuis qu'il était petit et il avait bien retenu que la sémantique se devait d'être très précise si l'on ne voulait pas que le parti adverse puisse se glisser dans les mailles du filet.

\- Que dit ce putain de contrat magique exactement ?

Minerva lui lança un regard sévère qui le laissa de marbre. Il avait autre chose à faire que de surveiller son langage.

\- Que les champions désignés doivent passer chacune des épreuves. Ou mourir en essayant.

\- J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un vérifie. Juste pour être certain que mon filleul ne va pas risquer sa vie à cause d'une erreur de traduction.

Minerva fronça les sourcils et sembla vraiment s'attarder sur sa réponse.

\- Je suppose qu'il doit être possible de trouver la version écrite du contrat magique. Je crains toutefois que Harry n'ait pas le choix concernant la première épreuve dans trois semaines.

Il se laissa tomber sur le second tabouret, la tête dans ses mains.

Godric tout puissant. Quand, exactement, allait-on laisser ce gamin tranquille ?! Il avait déjà survécu à Voldemort – trois fois si ce que lui avait raconté Remus était vrai – et si une nouvelle guerre se déclarait, il serait au cœur de la tourmente...

Et maintenant _ça_ ?

_Promets que tu prendras soin de lui, Patmol, et de Lily, s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Promets-moi mon frère..._

Sa respiration se fit sifflante. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler.

Il serra les dents et s'obligea à se redresser.

Il devait protéger Harry.

\- Je veux voir Dumbledore.

Minerva eut un rictus mauvais.

\- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais me le demander, Sirius.

**…**

****On dirait bien que c'est Bubus qui va passer un bon quart d'heure !****

**J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hâte d'avoir votre retour sur :**

**\- ******Narcissa, qui continue de chercher des solutions pour retrouver Grant Adler et Burt White**** (pas sûre qu'elle soit une grande fan de celle proposée par Draco).

**\- ******Pansy qui, j'espère, révolutionnera la mode sorcière britannique quand la guerre sera terminée**** (bonne chance à celleux qui essaieront de se dresser sur son chemin. Et bon courage aux models).

**\- ******Le petit moment de connivence entre Ginny et Maellyn**** (les ennemies de mes ennemies sont mes amies, ou quelque chose comme ça).

**\- ******L'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang et, plus précisément, de Roksana Mesyats et Radimir Lomonosov**** (que d'émotions).

**\- ******Maellyn, toujours aussi dramatique le jour d'Halloween**** (même si elle progresse).

**\- ******La confrontation entre Narcissa et Crystal**** (sa grand-mère lui a tout appris).

**\- ******Les retrouvailles entre Maellyn et Sirius**** (of course ! Vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais laisser passer l'occasion longtemps, si ? On dit merci Minerva).

**\- ******Sirius, pas vraiment ravi par la tournure des événements concernant Harry**** (on dit merci Minerva, encore).

**J'oublie sans doute beaucoup de choses. ****Mes chapitres deviennent trop longs pour que je fasse une liste détaillée.**

* * *

**Un petit coup de gueule ce mois-ci, quand même. Parce que j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que, de toute évidence, de plus en plus de personnes lisent cette histoire. Si j'en suis très touchée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu énervée quand je vois que le taux de review est de 0,8 % pour le dernier chapitre et de 1,2 % en moyenne.**

**Écrire prend du temps. Ce que vous lisez en quelques heures me demande un à deux mois de travail, parce que j'ai une vie à côté. Mettre à jour prend aussi du temps. La moindre des choses, c'est de laisser une review de temps en temps. Personne n'attend des dissertations de quinze pages et une analyse du texte comme lorsqu'on passait le bac de français. Juste un petit mot pour dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a fait rire ou pleurer. Rien qu'un petit retour, parce que lorsqu'on vous donne quelque chose gratuitement, la moindre des politesses est de dire merci.**

**C'est juste la base.**

* * *

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous, ****portez votre masque, lavez-vous les mains et n'achetez surtout pas le dernier livre – transphobe – de JK Rowling.**

**Orlane.**

_Mis à jour le samedi 2___6___/0___9___/2020_


	8. Supernova : Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **: **Les personnes trans sont tous·tes merveilleux·euses. Celleux qui oeuvrent contre leurs droits méritent qu'on leur crache au visage. **

**Attention**: Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

**RàR **:

**Pomme : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus ! Bonne lecture !

**Nyanaa : **Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je réponds toujours aux reviews;) (et avec grand plaisir).  
Crystal et Maellyn forment un duo d'enfer ! J'aime beaucoup leur dynamique à ces deux petites !  
Awwww, ça me touche que les retrouvailles entre Sirius et Maellyn t'aient tiré une petite larme ! J'avoue qu'ils sont touchants tous les deux.  
Ah, les Black sont du genre rancuniers, Narcissa est bien placée pour le savoir… Maellyn finira par lui pardonner (je pense?) mais il va lui falloir encore un peu de temps (c'est une ado, je le rappelle). !  
Je ne pouvais pas résister à ce que Maellyn commence sont initiation (et Minnie non plus xD)  
J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Pomme, Nyanna, Sout, henrismh, Sun Dae V, feufollet, ****Tiph l'Andouille, ****Sakhina (x2), tzvine et Malilite **pour leur review. Ca fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Bon, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait le droit à une deuxième saison du confinement si vite, mais forcée de constater que le gouvernement m'a bien eue sur ce coup-là !  
Bon, en vrai, je me sens un peu moins concernée parce que les lycées restent ouverts (bon grès, mal grès, Jean-Michel est encore dans le déni) et que, de toute façon, en période de Nano, je me confine toute seule, mais bon, c'est bizarre quand même !**

**Dans tous les cas, je reviens d'une échappée bretonne ensoleillée qui m'a reboostée pour les semaines à venir, j'ai terminé le chapitre 20 de Black Sunset (presque 25k, on en reparle?) et rajouté un chapitre au Spin-Off (presque 17k, on en REPARLE?). Donc le mois d'Octobre a été assez productif quand même !**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser avec le chapitre 8 ici, qui pèse quand même près de 25k (parce que, de toute évidence, c'est une habitude). Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses, les plus avisé·e·s d'entre vous y verront peut-être le premier clin d'oeil au Spin-Off, et je l'aime beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture;) **

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

**Entre le (re)confinement et l'anniversaire de la mort de James et Lily aujourd'hui, un petit concours*, ça vous dit ?**

**\- La 97ème review se verra révéler le titre du Spin-Off.**

**\- La 98ème review se verra révéler le titre et le résumé du Spin-Off.**

**\- La 99ème review se verra révéler se verra révéler le titre, le résumé et le premier chapitre du Spin-Off.**

**On est dans de l'exclusivité (presque) exclusive mes petit·e·s, c'est moi qui vous le dit !**

[*Moldulo vous avez un compte, toussa toussa]

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre ****8**

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star _exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe. _

* * *

**Dimanche 1er Novembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Comme lors de son retour à Poudlard en septembre, il avait rejoint le château peu avant le couvre-feu, sachant très bien que Rusard et les autres professeurs patrouillaient d'abord les couloirs les plus fréquentés, avant de s'aventurer – rarement – dans les autres.

Celui qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore faisait partie de ceux-là et, dans le pire des cas, il était dissimulé derrière une tapisserie sous sa forme Animagus.

McGonagall lui avait demandé de l'attendre avant de faire quoique ce soit, arguant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit celle qui donne le mot de passe à la Gargouille, juste pour qu'il puisse conserver l'effet de surprise.

A priori, Dumbledore pensait vraiment qu'il allait rester sagement dans sa grotte à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'un nouveau complot menaçait la vie de son filleul.

Merde, Harry était censé être en sécurité à Poudlard et il se retrouvait systématiquement en danger depuis son arrivée ici ! C'était à croire qu'il se fichait bien de la vie d'un gamin de quatorze ans !

Sa forme Animagus ne suffit pas à juguler la colère – une émotion que Patmol atténuait plutôt bien en général – et un grognement sourd lui échappa.

Godric en soit témoin, Dumbledore avait intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne explication, parce qu'il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui cracher ses quatre vérités au visage.

Il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises pendant la guerre et ce n'était pas Azkaban qui lui avait appris la diplomatie.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir attendu pendant des heures quand des bruits de pas se firent enfin entendre. Il reconnut sans mal l'odeur de McGonagall – celle des gâteaux au gingembre, de l'encre et de la craie – et il quitta sa cachette. Elle donna le mot de passe sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Attendez que je sois sûre qu'il soit seul avant d'entrer, dit-elle tandis que la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial pivotait sur elle-même, dévoilant un escalier.

Un frisson d'anticipation remonta son échine et il contint difficilement un jappement. Il avait passé la journée à ressasser la nouvelle de la veille et à préparer les insultes qu'il n'allait pas manquer de cracher au visage de Dumbledore, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de débarquer dans son bureau sous sa forme humaine à l'aveugle.

Pas quand Severus Rogue et Alastor Maugrey étaient professeurs ici.

McGonagall frappa trois coups secs sur la porte et l'entrouvrit à la réponse de Dumbledore.

\- Bonsoir, Albus. Vous avez de la visite.

C'était le seul signal dont il avait besoin. Il quitta sa forme Animagus et fit un premier pas dans l'immense bureau.

Il y était venu un nombre incalculable de fois, d'abord en tant qu'élève parce qu'il dépassait parfois les limites, ensuite comme membre de l'Ordre quand Dumbledore dépassait les siennes. Il connaissait la disposition de la pièce circulaire par cœur – Fumseck, les tableaux, les nombreux artefacts magiques et les livres soigneusement rangés –. Dumbledore était penché au-dessus d'un bassin en pierre qui lui était vaguement familier, sans qu'il ne se réussisse à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait.

En le voyant, il sembla se tendre pendant une brève seconde. Il se redressa lentement, ôta ses lunettes pour pincer l'arête de son nez, les yeux fermés.

Ses traits s'affaissèrent, accentuant les lignes sur son visage et les cernes sous ses yeux.

Il eut un grognement mauvais.

Si, après tout ce temps, il pensait encore que la carte du vieillard allait marcher avec lui, c'est que l'âge commençait à avoir raison de son intelligence et de sa mémoire.

Il se redressa finalement et lui lança un regard pénétrant.

Sirius plissa les yeux.

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est une visite de courtoisie, grinça-t-il.

Dumbledore soupira puis lui désigna la chaise devant son bureau. Il y prit place, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard sombre.

\- J'espère que vous avez une putain de bonne explication, Dumbledore. Et un plan pour sortir Harry de ce merdier.

Dumbledore appuya son menton sur ses doigts joints.

\- Il est évident que quelqu'un a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe de Feu. Harry m'a certifié que ce n'était pas lui, et quand bien même il aurait essayé, il est bien trop jeune pour passer ma Ligne d'Âge et corrompre la Coupe de Feu comme elle l'a été. Je...

Il asséna son poing sur la table, arrachant un cri indigné à Fumseck et un sursaut à Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : le ton factuel de Dumbledore ou le fait qu'il tournait sciemment autour du pot.

\- Je me fiche de savoir comment le nom de mon filleul s'est retrouvé dans cette foutue Coupe à la con ! Je veux savoir comment on en est arrivé à une telle situation quand vous êtes censé le protéger !

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, je ne suis pas encore omniscient, Sirius. Je fais de mon mieux. Les protections de Poudlard le placent hors de portée de beaucoup d'ennemis potentiels et j'ai demandé à Alastor de reprendre du service pour garder un œil sur lui... De toute évidence, la personne qui est derrière tout cela n'a rien laissé au hasard.

\- Et quelle est votre excuse pour sa première année ?! Sa deuxième ?! Combien de temps encore allez-vous le regarder risquer sa vie sans rien faire ?!

Dumbledore eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné et de détourner le regard.

\- Je suis désolé pour cela, Sirius. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je fais de mon mieux...

\- Ce n'est pas assez ! A ce rythme, il va affronter Voldemort en duel avant ses dix-sept ans !

Dumbledore releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as conscience que c'est inévitable, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ?

Il dut vraiment se retenir pour ne pas se lever et attraper Dumbledore par le col de sa robe. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui serait le plus satisfaisant entre le voir devenir écarlate à cause du manque d'air ou voir son sang gicler s'il lui brisait le nez d'un coup de tête.

Il pouvait peut-être réussir les deux à la fois...

Il préféra toutefois fermer les yeux et se forcer à avaler plusieurs goulées d'air pour ne pas céder à la pulsion qui faisait chanter son sang, lui promettant un bref instant de justice.

Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il envisager la probable mort d'Harry avec autant de sérénité ?

\- Si vous osez mentionner cette putain de prophétie, je risque vraiment de devenir désagréable, gronda-t-il.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Tu préfères que je te mente, Sirius ? Que je te raconte une gentille histoire dans laquelle Voldemort ne reviendra jamais et ne cherchera pas à éliminer la seule personne qui menace sa toute puissance ? Il me semblait que tu étais un peu trop grand pour les contes de fées.

Il serra les dents à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire, essayant de conjurer un maléfice par la seule force de son regard.

Échoua.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Harry est l'élu de la prophétie, Sirius. Voldemort ne cessera jamais de vouloir l'éliminer.

\- Il est trop jeune.

\- Et Voldemort serait bien stupide d'attendre qu'il devienne un sorcier accompli pour s'en prendre à lui.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, essayant vainement de juguler la panique qui commençait à prendre le dessus sur sa colère. Harry n'avait que quatorze ans et déjà trop de batailles à son actif. Il refusait de le savoir condamné à un combat avec le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire du Royaume-Uni qu'il avait toutes les chances de perdre, au moins sur le papier.

Il n'avait pas su protéger James et Lily de Voldemort treize ans de cela, il doutait qu'Azkaban l'ait laissé en état d'y parvenir aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que Harry est au courant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

\- Pas encore... Il a déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves que je redoute d'ajouter le poids de la vérité à ses frêles épaules. Je pense que vous êtes bien placé pour savoir les dégâts que cela peut causer...

Il grogna.

\- Je ne pense pas que la situation de ma fille et celle d'Harry soient comparables. Il doit savoir, Dumbledore, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou que Voldemort joue avec son ignorance. Si vous ne le faites pas, je le ferais.

\- Il aura besoin de réponses que tu ne possèdes pas, Sirius. Je le ferais, quand je le jugerais prêt.

Le ton de Dumbledore s'était fait plus sec, son regard bleu plus froid, et Sirius ne put retenir un sourire mauvais, tandis que la colère revenait.

Harry lui faisait confiance. S'il abordait le sujet de lui-même, il ne lui mentirait pas.

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour empêcher mon filleul de participer à un Tournoi censé être réservé à des gamins de sixième ou septième année ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire. Harry est tenu de participer aux épreuves en tant que champion. Le règlement est...

\- Vous pouvez vous carrer votre règlement où je pense, Dumbledore ! Ça ne serait pas la première fois que vous feriez plier les règles !

\- Cette fois, c'est bien au-delà de mes capacités, Sirius. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre d'un contrat magique. Si je le pouvais, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Il avait bien du mal à y croire mais il manquait d'éléments pour pouvoir mettre Dumbledore au pied du mur. Il lui faudrait attendre que McGonagall mette la main sur la version écrite du contrat magique, et même avec ça, il n'était pas sûr d'être plus avancé.

Outre le fait que Dumbledore pouvait avoir raison, le contrat serait sûrement rédigé dans une langue âpre qui allait diminuer leur marge de manœuvre.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius... Mais Harry a les moyens de se sortir de ce tournoi. Il est loin d'être le premier champion aussi jeune et les épreuves ont été pensées pour ne pas se terminer de façon tragique. Selon toute vraisemblance, il en sortira grandi.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, il vous remerciera de l'avoir laissé participer, c'est ça ?

\- Sirius...

\- Non ! Ça ne prend plus ! Depuis longtemps. Je veux savoir qui est le fumier derrière ça, Dumbledore ! Et rapidement !

\- Alastor s'en charge. Je te tiendrai au courant.

\- Il vaudrait mieux.

Il n'apprendrait rien de plus maintenant – cet entretien n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, tout juste à rappeler à Dumbledore qu'Harry n'était plus seul – et il se leva.

Sa main était sur la poignée quand il se stoppa.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas sacrifier Harry sur l'autel de cette guerre, Dumbledore.

…

**Mardi 3 Novembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Je fus réveillée bien avant que l'alarme de June ne déchire le silence du dortoir. J'eus beau garder les yeux fermés et essayer de faire abstraction, j'étais à deux doigts de rejoindre la salle de bain pour vomir.

Le goût dans ma bouche me semblait plus infâme que jamais – les bonbons au miel aidaient à peine – et j'avais du mal à imaginer comment j'allais supporter ce calvaire pendant encore 26 jours.

Et dire que ce n'était même pas la partie la plus pénible si je me fiais aux carnets du professeur McGonagall. Il semblerait qu'à côté du goût de la potion d'Appel, celui de la feuille de Mandragore était on ne peut plus raffiné et délicat. Ça, sans compter la douleur associée à la première transformation, qui était responsable à elle seule de la majorité de cas mi-homme, mi-bête.

\- Dans quoi me suis-je laissée embarquée, exactement ? marmonnai-je à l'intention de mon ciel de lit.

Seul le léger ronflement de June me répondit et je me résignai à me lever. J'avais eu bien du mal à m'endormir ces trois derniers jours, je doutais d'y parvenir à nouveau ce matin, et encore moins de réussir à me reposer encore davantage.

Et si je me levais maintenant, j'aurais le temps d'écrire une lettre à mon père pour son anniversaire et même de passer à la volière

Je me préparai en silence et avec efficacité, réajustant la feuille de Mandragore d'un coup de baguette. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais je ne prendrai pas le risque de l'avaler, ce qui signifierait reprendre tout le processus.

Depuis le début.

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, je préférai encore l'avaler en début du mois que quelques jours avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir – j'avais laissé mes cheveux libres aujourd'hui, et la fatigue n'avait pas encore réussi à creuser mes traits –, je quittai la salle de bain, puis mon dortoir, mon sac à dos sur l'épaule et une cape chaude dans les bras.

Malgré l'heure matinale – il devait à peine être sept heures –, je n'étais pas la première levée. Une dizaine de mes camarades étaient installés dans la salle commune et semblaient travailler avec application – ou urgence pour au moins deux d'entre eux –. Je saluai Avelina Odgen d'un signe de tête quand nos regards se croisèrent puis je pris la direction de la volière.

Je préférai être seule pour écrire ma lettre et je savais où trouver un banc hospitalier sur le chemin. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais apercevoir une partie du lever du soleil.

Je me mis en chemin, un peu perdue dans mes pensées – il fallait dire que je ne manquais pas de distractions entre Narcissa, la disparition de ma famille moldue, mes deux cousins en visite et mon père en cavale – deux bonbons au miel fondant sur ma langue.

Le goût était à peine moins pire.

Le banc était situé dans une alcôve au bout d'un couloir de l'aile ouest, sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch et laissait se deviner le Saule Cogneur – complètement nu à cette époque de l'année –.

Je sortis le papier à lettres que je réservai d'ordinaire à Christopher – celui qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière, et dont il ne me restait plus que quelques feuilles – et ma plume la plus confortable.

_Cher Patmol,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Pansy a déterré un exemplaire du Registre des Vingt-Huit Consacrés où tu apparais encore, et Cantankerus est formel, tu fêtes tes trente-cinq ans aujourd'hui. Reconnais quand même que ça aurait été plus sympa de les fêter au soleil que dans la grisaille écossaise, mais je suppose ce n'est pas avec cet argument que je vais te convaincre de repartir._

_Je t'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose pour marquer le coup, j'espère que ça te plaira._

_Pas grand-chose de plus depuis Halloween. Le goût de la feuille est proprement infâme (où puis-je trouver le sortilège qui me priverait de goût, au juste ?) et Poudlard est en ébullition à cause de cette histoire de quatre champions. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment Potter peut être autorisé à concourir, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que le Ministère se montre incompétent et Dumbledore un peu fou._

_Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Narcissa. J'espère qu'elle va se montrer raisonnable, ou je vais devoir me montrer vraiment désagréable (Pansy ne manque pas d'imagination sur le sujet, mais je suis preneuse d'autres idées)._

_Sois prudent,_

_MB._

J'aurais aimé que la lettre lui rappelle un peu plus que j'étais toujours en colère contre lui – moins que fin septembre, mais un peu quand même – sauf que c'était son anniversaire et qu'il allait déjà le passer seul et sans gâteau. Je pouvais lui offrir un répit pour cette fois.

Je détaillai une dernière fois la photographie de lui et ma mère, regrettant à nouveau qu'elle n'ait pas été développée à la sorcière. La chute de mon père avait dû être mémorable, et je n'aimais pas trop le sourire figé de ma mère.

La magie n'aurait pas réussi à faire porter son rire jusqu'à moi, mais elle aurait au moins eu l'air vivante sur du papier glacé.

Avec un dernier soupir, je scellai ma lettre d'un coup de baguette

La volière était quasiment vide et plus calme que je ne l'avais jamais connue. Les rapaces devaient encore être en chasse pour certains, d'autres attendaient peut-être l'heure du courrier et les gâteries qui iraient avec. Il n'y avait donc qu'un hibou de l'école – sa silhouette courbée et ses plumes ternes – et il se redressa en me voyant, une lueur méfiante dans son regard orange.

Je sortis quelques Miam Hiboux et les tendis devant moi en guise de bonne foi.

\- Promis, c'est pour un courrier court, soufflai-je.

Ma réputation était bien installée dans la volière à cause des lettres que j'envoyais à Christopher – c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout de l'Europe, et dans le froid par-dessus tout – aussi n'utilisais-je plus que le hibou de mon cousin pour correspondre avec mon ami.

Nous essayions d'envoyer nos lettres ensemble, car Phaéton avait un terrible caractère.

Le hibou de l'école accepta avec mauvaise grâce mes friandises et je dus me montrer cajoleuse pour qu'il accepte de me tendre sa patte.

\- Tu sauras le trouver, pas vrai ? Un hibou expérimenté comme toi doit connaître les environs comme ses plumes. Il est du côté de Pré-au-Lard... Je te fais confiance !

Il hésita une dernière fois avant de s'envoler, et je maudis la règle stupide qui voulait qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille n'avait pas le droit à un hibou – une chouette, pour être précise – avant ses quatorze ans.

Une fois que le hibou eut disparu au loin – il ne lui faudrait pas une heure pour trouver mon père, du reste, en théorie –, je me résignai à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour au moins faire acte de présence au petit-déjeuner – et éviter une remontrance de la part de Pomfresh.

Crystal était déjà installée à notre place habituelle et je m'assis à sa droite.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Volière. J'avais une lettre à envoyer.

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant que son regard ne se mette à briller.

\- Je vois que tu lui en veux encore _énormément_.

\- Tu es plus insupportable que Pansy.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Avec un dernier clin d'œil – moqueur –, elle reprit la lecture de _La Gazette _et je ne fus pas mécontente du répit.

Je me servis un peu de porridge pour la forme – je n'avais pas faim, et le goût toujours aussi amer dans ma bouche n'aidait pas – et je parcourus la Grande Salle des yeux.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir déjà connu une ambiance aussi tendue dans la Grande Salle. Les Poufsouffles semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ruminer à voix basse, adressant des regards sombres en direction des Gryffondors de façon régulière. Les lions, eux, donnaient l'impression d'être tous drapés dans leur fierté et bien décidés à soutenir Potter malgré tout. Les Serdaigles ne semblaient pas spécialement affectés par les récents développement, mais il s'agissait certainement d'une façade – peut-être attendaient-ils la première tâche pour se décider –.

Pour une fois, les Serpentards soutenaient pleinement les Poufsouffles – selon l'éternel principe que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis – et si j'avais bien retenu une chose de la journée de la veille, c'était que mon cousin était décidé à mener une vendetta contre Potter.

Comme si le Survivant avait besoin de ça.

La veille, il n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition au petit-déjeuner – Granger et lui étaient restés cinq minutes en tout et pour tout, malgré les tentatives du reste de leur maison pour les retenir – et il m'avait semblé que Potter portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ça, en plus du fait que Ronald Weasley lui avait tourné le dos si je croyais la dernière rumeur.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aurais sans doute été de l'avis de la majorité des élèves quelques mois plus tôt, mais j'avais du mal à souhaiter du mal à Potter aujourd'hui.

Pas quand il était le filleul de mon père et qu'il aurait dû m'être aussi proche que Draco l'était dans une autre vie.

J'eus une grimace.

Quelles étaient les chances pour que James Potter ait été mon parrain ?

\- Le porridge n'est pas si mauvais, me glissa Crystal.

Le porridge dans mon assiette avait le goût de la feuille de Mandragore dans ma bouche, aussi était-il infâme, mais c'était une autre histoire.

\- Il te reste exactement cinq minutes pour terminer de manger et je te rappelle que tu vois Pomfresh samedi prochain.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis omnisciente.

Elle avait sans doute feuilleté mon agenda à mon insu – elle ou Pansy d'ailleurs – mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle avait raison. J'avais sauté plusieurs repas la semaine passée – trop préoccupée par ma rencontre imminente avec Narcissa – et je n'avais guère d'appétit à cause de la feuille de Mandragore – je doutais que les bonbons au miel comptent comme nourriture –. je devais toutefois inverser la tendance si je ne voulais pas que Madame Pomfreh mette sa menace à exécution.

Avec un soupir, je me résignai à terminer mon porridge en quelques cuillerées que j'avalais sans même mâcher. Crystal insista tout de même pour que j'emporte deux morceaux de toast et un fruit pour la pause. Apparemment, sa grand-mère avait promis ma bonne santé à mon grand-père, et elle avait ordre de veiller sur moi.

Je commençai à avoir un peu trop de babysitters à mon goût.

Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de cours de Runes, dans lequel nous nous ennuyons chaque semaine un peu plus que la précédente. Le professeur Babbling nous accueillit avec un « bonjour » un peu sec. Lean McLaggen passa au tableau pour prouver qu'elle connaissait parfaitement l'alphabet futhark et nous eûmes une traduction de plus à faire.

Pour le moment, le travail était purement technique et les textes si simples que je me demandais si le professeur Babbling ne les tirait pas d'un album pour enfant.

J'en étais arrivée au point où je regrettais de ne pas avoir choisi Soins aux Créatures Magiques ou même Divination.

\- J'ai croisé Nott ce matin, me souffla Crystal, profitant de la légère rumeur autour de nous.

Le professeur Babbling n'était pas très aimable, mais elle tolérait quelques bavardages, du moment que le niveau sonore restait correct.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Quand tu étais à la volière.

_Évidemment._

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Échanger certaines de ses informations sur Potter contre quelques réponses à des questions sur toi.

Je soupirai. N'allait-il jamais lâcher l'affaire ?

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai rappelé qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir où chercher des informations croustillantes et qu'il n'avait toujours pas les moyens d'acheter ma loyauté, riche héritier ou non.

\- Il a pleuré ?

Elle ricana et un bref sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- Et que sais-tu de plus concernant Potter ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis soupira à son tour.

\- Pour tout ce que j'en sais, ce qui lui arrive ressemble beaucoup à un complot visant à le tuer, et on sait toutes les deux qui est le principal suspect.

Je baissai les yeux vers le morceau de parchemin sous ma plume et je serrai les dents pour contenir la peur.

\- C'est peut-être un de ses anciens Mangemorts, soufflai-je.

\- Qui perpétrerait une vengeance aussi tardive ? J'en doute.

\- Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, Potter l'a empêché de revenir par deux fois déjà.

\- Deux bonnes raisons de plus pour se débarrasser de lui, non ? Soit il a déjà retrouvé sa toute puissance et il ne veut plus Potter dans l'équation soit quelqu'un est décidé à faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus gêner une nouvelle tentative.

\- Si ça se trouve, il est vraiment mort.

\- J'ignorais que tu trouvais encore du réconfort en te mentant à toi-même, Lestrange.

J'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose d'inspiré à lui répondre, mais c'était comme si mes cordes vocales étaient figées. Un frisson remonta ma colonne vertébrale, suivi d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui fit coller ma chemise blanche à ma peau.

L'espace d'une seconde, je fus de retour la nuit de l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et les images me revinrent en flashs derrière mes paupières.

La Marque des Ténèbres, les moldus suspendus dans les airs, les éclairs de lumière et les cris de panique.

Je me forçai à rouvrir les yeux, ignorant l'impression de brûlure à la seule force de mon obstination, priant pour que les battements de mon cœur ralentissent d'eux-mêmes et que le goût amer sous ma langue ne stimule pas les gargouillements dans mon estomac.

Crystal serra mon poignet droit avec force, m'obligeant à lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Ça va ? Tu es livide...

Je me dégageai un peu sèchement.

\- C'est rien, ça va passer.

C'était un mensonge et Crystal sembla s'en rendre compte, mais elle n'insista pas. Je la vis parcourir le _Syllabaire Lunerousse _avec application, comme si elle en avait vraiment besoin face à la simplicité du texte que nous avions à traduire.

Je fus incapable de retrouver ma concentration pendant le reste du cours. Même si j'avais essayé de ne pas y penser depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch – et même réussi –, je savais pertinemment que Crystal avait raison. La personne qui souhaitait le plus la mort de Potter était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son spectre planait tellement au-dessus de notre monde que je pouvais presque le sentir.

Il allait finir par revenir et il ne manquerait pas de rappeler ses fidèles serviteurs à ses côtés. Azkaban réussirait tout juste à repousser l'inévitable.

Bellatrix Lestrange reviendrait aussi et cette perspective me terrifiait encore plus maintenant que je savais que je n'étais pas sa fille.

Qu'adviendrait-il de moi si elle découvrait que j'étais une Illégitime depuis le début ? Une Sang-Mêlée de surcroît ?

Qu'adviendrait-il de moi si elle continuait à croire que j'étais sa fille ? Pourrais-je échapper à une marque sur mon avant-bras ?

Je fermai les yeux.

Je ne savais même pas ce qui serait le pire. Être torturée jusqu'à la folie pour avoir eu le malheur de croiser sa route une nuit d'été, ou être forcée à servir un homme fou qui souhaitait tuer des gens comme ma famille moldue.

Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas me risquer à répondre à cette question-là, et la fin de la leçon de Runes passa sans que je ne termine ma traduction.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Miss Lestrange. Et il vaudrait mieux que cela soit fait pour la prochaine fois.

Je me retins de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel – je faisais très peu d'erreur de traduction pour le moment, et ces exercices répétitifs étaient vraiment lassants – mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de finir l'heure avec une retenue.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au cours de Flitwick. A vrai dire, la seule chose que je me voyais faire maintenant était voler au-dessus du parc, suffisamment vite pour laisser mes pensées derrière moi, et tant pis s'il pleuvait des cordes.

Comme d'habitude, je me retrouvai à côté de Luna Lovegood – Flitwick continuait à penser que son aisance naturelle en sortilèges ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose pour moi – et elle m'offrit son éternel sourire rêveur.

Je lui répondis par une grimace peu inspirée. Avec un peu de chance, elle garderait son bavardage inutile pour elle cette fois.

Ce n'était pas arrivé souvent depuis que je partageais sa table, mais j'avais appris à me contenter de petits miracles.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège du « tirer et attraper », ou sortilège du lasso comme il est plus souvent appelé. Qui peut me parler de ce sortilège ?

Une fois que son nom technique était donné, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire dessus, si ce ne n'était qu'il était assez peu utilisé depuis l'invention du sortilège d'attraction, nettement plus élégant et discret que celui du lasso.

Flitwick nous fit une démonstration qui me découragea plus qu'elle m'impressionna. Juché sur son bureau, il attrapa plusieurs objets à différents endroits de la salle – de la plume de Sven au premier rang – au chapeau de Lean McLaggen à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il faisait varier l'épaisseur de la corde de lumière qui lui permettait d'attraper les objets en fonction du poids à tirer. Résultat, les objets atterrissaient en douceur dans sa main gauche tendue ou se posait délicatement devant son bureau dans le cas d'une chaise sur laquelle Luna était assise.

Tandis que Lovegood regagnait sa place en sautillant joyeusement, Flitwick fut salué par des applaudissements sincères.

\- La formule est « _Carpe_ _Retractum ». _Essayezd'imaginer que votre baguette est un fouet quand vous lancerez le sortilège. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous puissiez être debout pour cette fois. Rangez-vos affaires, je vais faire de la place.

En quelques coups de baguettes, toutes les tables s'alignèrent le long d'un mur. Flitwick disposa ensuite une vingtaine de coussins sur le sol.

\- Vous ne vous ferez pas mal si le coussin revient un peu trop vite pour vous. Et on ne vise pas ses camarades !

Mon premier essai se solda naturellement par un échec. La corde de lumière rougeâtre que j'étais censée obtenir ressemblait plus à un filin qui ne supporterait pas le poids de grand-chose. J'essayai de mettre un peu plus de pouvoir la deuxième fois.

Ce qui sortit de ma baguette ressemblait à un énorme serpent, presque trop lourd à tenir à bout de bras.

J'eus un soupir dépité.

A ma gauche, Luna Lovegood fit un geste gracieux et son coussin décrivit une courbe parfaite jusqu'à sa main tendue.

\- Très bien, Miss Lovegood. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Miss Lestrange, faites un effort, vous avez réussi des sortilèges bien plus difficiles que celui-ci.

Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de répliquer ou de lui lancer un regard noir.

J'avais effectivement réalisé de beaux progrès depuis septembre. Je ne serais jamais la meilleure élève de la classe – du moins en pratique – mais je réussissais à maîtriser un nouveau sortilège en quelques semaines – au lieu de plusieurs mois – et j'étais un peu plus régulière dans mes résultats.

Conséquence de cela, le professeur Flitwick était désormais convaincu que je n'étais plus un cas désespéré et je n'étais plus autorisée à reposer ma baguette au bout de quelques essais infructueux – sauf si j'avais réussi à faire quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas expliquer –.

J'étais condamnée à souffrir.

Je repris mes essais à contrecœur. Il m'en fallut une dizaine pour réussir à obtenir une corde convenable et régulière. Je dus ensuite me concentrer sur ma cible – un coussin d'un vert douteux –. A la première tentative, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin parce que mon fouet magique avait perdu en épaisseur. A la deuxième, il s'envola si brutalement que je n'eus que le temps de me décaler pour pas le recevoir en plein visage.

Un éclat de rire salua ma piètre performance et je répondis à Deloris par un regard sombre qui sembla la laisser de marbre. Elle agita ensuite sa baguette et récupéra son propre coussin sans mal, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Je serrai les dents et je m'obligeai à prendre une profonde inspiration. Dans ma bouche, c'était comme si le goût de la Mandragore s'était soudainement décupler et j'eus envie de vomir par-dessus le marché.

Quelle merveilleuse journée qui s'annonçait interminable.

\- _Carpe_ _Retractum !_

La corde qui apparut était de la bonne largeur mais bien plus longue que ce que ce dont je me pensais capable.

Assez longue pour que je puisse toucher Deloris, qui me tournait maintenant le dos, très certainement occupée à se moquer de moi avec Sven.

La corde s'enroula autour de sa cheville avant que je n'ai eu le temps de décider que ça serait vraiment une mauvaise idée.

J'eus une fraction de seconde pour décider si je brisais mon sortilège ou si je tirais sèchement vers moi.

Deloris eut un cri, juste avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol, puis de glisser sur un bon mètre avant que ma corde ne disparaisse.

Tous les élèves se turent soudainement. Deloris gémit faiblement en se repoussant du sol. Je relevai les yeux et croisai le regard de Crystal.

Elle secoua la tête mais la lueur au fond de ses yeux noirs semblait étrangement approbatrice.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, grogna Deloris.

Son visage était en sang et, vu l'angle que faisait son nez et la façon dont il était enflé, il était probablement cassé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? couina le professeur Flitwick en nous rejoignant.

\- Elle m'a attaquée !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'était un accident ! Je n'aurais jamais fait cela, professeur ! Vous savez bien qu'entre moi et les sortilèges, c'est compliqué...

Des années à évoluer dans le monde Sang-Pur, où il était essentiel de savoir invoquer de fausses larmes pour éviter une punition, fut sans doute ce qui me permit de convaincre le professeur Flitwick de ma bonne foi.

\- Monsieur Avery, veuillez accompagner Miss Yaxley à l'infirmerie. Miss Lestrange, je pensais que vous aviez un meilleur contrôle sur votre baguette que cela... Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard et que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Je baissai les yeux, acceptant ma remontrance de bonne grâce, tandis que Deloris quittait la salle appuyée sur Sven, boitillant presque.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que tout le monde se remette du petit incident. Peu à peu, de nouvelles cordes apparurent, des coussins se mirent à voler et les bavardages reprirent.

Luna Lovegood se pencha vers moi.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, souffla-t-elle.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Elle eut un étrange sourire qui me donna l'impression qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait là l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

Je la dévisageai, peinant à imaginer pourquoi elle ferait une telle chose. Même si j'étais tenue de m'asseoir à côté d'elle en Sortilèges depuis notre première année, nous n'étions pas amies. A vrai dire, je m'étais montrée assez désagréable envers elle, et parfois même carrément méchante. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

Elle me sourit.

\- Je t'aime bien, Alya, dit-elle.

Sa réponse me laissa perplexe et très partagée quant à la raison de sa sympathie pour moi. Soit elle était encore plus folle que ce sa réputation laissait entendre, soit elle était définitivement stupide.

Elle dut trouver mon expression très drôle car elle éclata de rire d'une façon si naturelle, et sans la moindre retenue, que je me surpris à sourire en retour.

\- Ginny a fait la même tête que toi quand je lui ai dit. Elle pense que tu es maléfique mais, vraiment, elle ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

Ma bouche s'assécha étrangement. Savait-elle quelque chose ?

\- Vraiment ? croassai-je.

\- Ton esprit était embrouillé par les Joncheruines, surtout l'année dernière. Ils ont tendance à rendre leurs victimes grincheuses, et parfois même méchantes.

Évidemment. Je parlais à Luna Lovegood, il était inévitable que des créatures imaginaires s'invitent dans notre conversation.

\- Et maintenant ?

Elle me détailla, ses yeux bleus globuleux me donnèrent l'impression de voir au-delà des apparences, peut-être même jusqu'à mon âme.

\- Les Joncheruines sont partis, mais tu le savais déjà.

La cloche retentit, mettant fin à nos conversations. Je voulus partir aussitôt – je m'attardais rarement en cours de sortilèges, et je voulais profiter de la pause pour essayer de mettre la main sur le sortilège censé m'enlever toute sensation de goût – mais Flitwick me fit signe de le rejoindre à son bureau.

\- Vous vous exercerez pour le prochain cours, Miss Lestrange. Et c'est la dernière fois que je laisse passer ce genre d'accidents. Vous m'avez prouvé que vous aviez une bien meilleure maîtrise de votre magie depuis le début de l'année.

\- Entendu, professeur.

Une meilleure maîtrise de ma magie était un bien grand mot, mais je pourrais au moins faire en sorte de ne pas m'en prendre directement à Deloris – ou n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs –. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à perdre du temps en retenue.

Crystal m'attendait dans le couloir, occupée à faire jouer ses doigts d'une façon dont j'avais appris à me méfier. Tous les autres étaient partis manger, Luna Lovegood comprise, même si j'aurais été très surprise du contraire.

\- On y va ?

Crystal se décolla du mur.

\- C'était particulièrement stupide de ta part, mais je reconnais que c'était magnifique à voir, me souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

\- C'était un accident, répondis-je, retenant le sourire qui menaçait le coin de mes lèvres.

\- Mais bien sûr. Tu as intérêt à te méfier pour les semaines à venir, elle risque d'être à l'affût.

J'haussai les épaules. J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de mes disputes avec Deloris depuis des années. Je la connaissais sans doute mieux que ce qu'elle pensait.

Je survivrai.

\- Il me semblait bien que c'était toi, _kuzina._

La voix un peu grave, dont la prononciation était marquée d'un accent, aurait suffi à m'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de Radimir.

Le_ « kuzina » _était une confirmation dont je me serais bien passée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me retourner, relevant le menton et repoussant mes épaules en arrière. Le sourire qui étira mes lèvres était particulièrement faux, tout comme l'air aimable de Radimir. Roksana ne fit aucun effort pour atténuer la froideur de son regard vert.

\- _Privet_, Radimir, Roksana.

Le regard de Roksana se posa sur Crystal et elle fronça le nez. Je fis un pas vers eux.

\- Crystal, voici mes deux cousins : Radimir Lomonosov et Roksana Mesyats. Mes chers cousins, Crystal Malhorne, une amie.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle en inclinant la tête. Et bienvenue à Poudlard.

Roksana et Radimir échangèrent un regard qui me parut méprisant, mais peut-être faisaient-ils simplement partie de ces personnes dont l'expression était perpétuellement amère.

\- Tu sembles avoir des amis très surprenants, kuzina, reprit Radimir. J'ai cru comprendre que ton informateur avait un nom.

\- Christopher Rowle, mais tu le sais déjà.

Son sourire s'élargit et une lumière mauvaise fit briller son regard.

\- Tout comme je sais qu'il est dans l'année de ma jeune sœur. Elle est Caporal de sa Compagnie et elle est redoutable en combat.

\- Christopher a de nombreuses fois loué ses talents.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il sait ce qui l'attend pour s'être montré trop bavard.

La voix de Roksana était aussi froide que ses yeux et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui cracher au visage ou, mieux, lui lancer un maléfice, juste assez mauvais pour qu'elle soit obligée d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Personne n'avait le droit de menacer Christopher.

Je choisis d'éclater de rire, reprenant une défense dont Narcissa n'hésitait pas à abuser.

\- Aucune sœur digne de ce nom ne souhaite vraiment qu'un malheur advienne à son grand frère.

Radimir fronça les sourcils, puis son visage se contracta et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour prendre le dessus sur la colère qui assombrissait son regard.

Roksana se mit à faire tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts parfaitement manucurés, son sourire froid toujours aux lèvres.

\- Que crois-tu que tu puisses nous faire, _kuzina ? _Tu n'as même pas quatorze ans, pour tout ce que j'en sais, tu n'as même pas eu ton premier sang. Tu es un _rebenok._

\- Je suis une fille de Serpentard, contrai-je. Je suis l'un des joyaux du monde Sang-Pur et Christopher Rowle est mon ami. La Coupe de Feu ne t'a pas jugée digne de représenter Durmstrang, je doute que tu sois capable d'échapper à l'hydre de toute une maison de Poudlard, _kuzina. _Et c'est sans parler de ce qu'il adviendrait de Radimir.

Roksana raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette magique. Je relevai le menton, tâchant de la mettre au défi de la pointer sur moi. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle soit redoutable – Christopher m'avait prévenue – mais elle n'était pas à Durmstrang. Le clan Lestrange ne semait pas la terreur dans les couloirs, les professeurs ne fermaient pas les yeux quand les élèves réglaient leur différents en duel.

Si elle s'en prenait à moi, elle ne manquerait pas de s'attirer des ennuis.

Radimir dut parvenir à cette conclusion seul car il serra l'épaule de sa cousine en douceur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne sus comprendre.

C'était peut-être du russe, c'était peut-être du bulgare.

C'était incompréhensible.

Rosksana pesta entre ses dents, mais rangea sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa cape.

Je saluai sa décision d'un signe de tête, mon regard braqué dans le sien, retenant difficilement mon sourire tordu pour marquer ma victoire.

Radimir se racla la gorge.

\- Nous devons passer à la bibliothèque avant le repas, n'est-ce pas, Roksana ?

Elle approuva sa remarque d'un geste un peu raide, puis fit un pas sur le côté. Je les suivis du regard tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Leur démarche volontaire me rappelait un peu celle de Christopher.

\- C'était bizarre, me souffla Crystal.

Je soupirai.

\- Ce n'est pas peu de le dire. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont être une nuisance de plus.

Elle grimaça.

\- Il lui a dit que te provoquer en duel ne faisait pas partie de leur plan.

Je déglutis.

_Leur plan ?_

\- Tu parles russe ?

\- Ma grand-mère a insisté pour que j'apprenne le russe parce que nous avons des accords de commerce avec l'Europe de l'Est.

Autrement dit, Gloria Ngozi était une trafiquante internationale de renom.

\- Tu vas devoir rester sur tes gardes, parce qu'ils ne vont pas en rester là.

Je ne pus que maudire Narcissa Malefoy en silence. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était de sa faute si Radimir Lomonosov et Roksana Mesyats en avaient après moi !

…

**Dimanche 6 Novembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

L'air était sec et froid, le soleil commençait à avoir cet éclat terne qui annonçait l'hiver et, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage dans le ciel.

J'avais donc saisi l'occasion pour enfiler ma tenue des Harpies et sortir mon Éclair de Feu de ma malle.

Je survolais le parc du château depuis au moins une heure – si je me fiais aux bouts de mes doigts gelés – et je n'avais pas la moindre intention de me poser de sitôt. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, l'herbe et les arbres n'étaient qu'une vaste tâche verte sous moi et mon cœur battait puissamment dans ma poitrine, dopé par l'adrénaline. Concentrée comme je devais l'être sur mes trajectoires et le contrôle de mon balai, le goût dans ma bouche n'était qu'accessoire.

Je me sentais bien, et _moi _– même si j'ignorais encore ce que cela signifiait –.

Une petite voix dans ma tête essayait de me convaincre de ne plus jamais redescendre au sol. De voler vers l'Ouest jusqu'à ce que mes bras ne puissent plus tenir le manche de mon balai, de prendre le temps de me reposer, avant de repartir jusqu'aux confins de la terre.

Rejoindre le pays où j'étais née et où je n'étais que Maellyn Black.

Bien plus tard, le ciel se para d'orange et de rouge, le soleil se posa au sommet des montagnes et un vent plus fort se leva. Je fis une dernière série de tonneaux à pleine vitesse, avant de m'immobiliser pour regarder le spectacle, essayant d'imaginer ce qui se trouvait tout là-bas aux États-Unis, tout en sachant parfaitement que je n'avais pas le courage de tout quitter sur un coup de tête.

Il y avait Draco, d'abord. Quand bien même il pouvait se montrer insupportable, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Il avait été à mes côtés depuis que j'étais en âge de me souvenir, il avait consolé mes chagrins et il m'apportait un soutien sans faille depuis la Cabane Hurlante. Il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à ma vraie famille.

Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

Pansy approuverait sans doute mon départ – du moment que je faisais une sortie tonitruante, après avoir annoncé la vérité au monde Sang-Pur – mais elle me manquerait aussi.

Crystal n'oublierait pas de me faire remarquer que, sans plan, mon idée était simplement stupide, et qu'il valait mieux que j'attende de retrouver ma famille moldue avant de prendre une telle décision. Les États-Unis étaient immenses, je ne risquais pas de tomber sur eux par hasard.

Christopher me laisserait sûrement partir, peut-être m'aiderait-il à organiser mon départ en toute discrétion, peut-être insisterait-il pour m'accompagner. Je me voyais mal le laisser aux griffes de Narcissa après avoir tant insisté pour l'arracher à celles d'Euphémia.

Tout ça, sans oublier que mon père n'était pas loin – quelques kilomètres, tout au plus –, que j'avais un Concours International à remporter – le professeur McGonagall serait bien capable de se lancer à ma poursuite pour me rappeler ma promesse – et que j'étais sans doute trop lâche de toute façon.

Quand le soleil eut disparu derrière les montagnes, je me résignai enfin à rejoindre le sol. J'étais officiellement gelée et je fus bien contente de me retrouver à l'abri derrière les murs épais du château. Je dus répéter trois fois le mot de passe avant d'être comprise à cause de mes tremblements – la faute à ma piteuse tentative au sortilège de chaleur qui m'avait glacée plus encore –. Une chance, Draco et ses amis étaient installés devant l'une des cheminées. Je me précipitai sur la place libre à sa gauche, déposant mon balai sans grande cérémonie au sol pour pouvoir tendre mes deux mains vers le feu.

Mon cousin eut un soupir, puis une lourde cape se posa sur mes épaules, suivie d'une main qui me frictionna énergiquement le dos.

\- On est aux portes de l'hiver et tu sors avec une tenue d'été pour aller voler ? Pomfresh te manque déjà ?

Il avait de la chance que je claque encore des dents.

J'avais vu l'infirmière la veille et j'avais eu le droit à une remontrance. J'avais à peine repris deux kilos – au lieu des trois que je lui avais promis – et elle avait pointé du doigt les nombreux repas que j'avais sauté la semaine d'Halloween. Il avait fallu que je plaide que je haïssais cette fête par-dessus tout pour ne pas me voir obligée de prendre mes repas à l'infirmerie. A la place, j'avais eu le droit à une nouvelle collection de fioles, toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres, et le pire était sans doute que ces goûts-là pâlissaient face à celui de la feuille de la Mandragore.

\- Pour ton information, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année aura lieu dans deux semaines.

\- Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que le tournoi avait aussi annulé les visites au village.

Narcissa nous avait déjà emmené à Pré-au-Lard – notre grande-tante Cassiopée y avait vécu – et si le village semblait minuscule et dépeuplé en comparaison du chemin de Traverse, il offrait un but de sortie honorable quand le temps était doux.

Sans oublier que la vue sur Poudlard nous avait toujours fasciné quand nous étions plus petits, Draco et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demandai-je après une dizaine de minutes, quand je pus enfin prononcer un mot correctement.

De nombreux morceaux de parchemins étaient étalés sur la table basse devant mon cousin. Sur chacun d'entre eux, il y avait le même cercle et des inscriptions un peu stylisées. J'en attrapai un pour l'étudier de plus près.

_Vive Cedric Diggory, le vrai champion de Poudlard._

L'autre inscription me fit fermer les yeux avec un soupir.

_Crève Potter._

Il y avait des indications de couleur (bronze et jaune pour le premier, noir et blanc pour le deuxième).

\- Malhorne a parlé de vendre des souvenirs pour le Tournoi et ça m'a donné cette idée. Bien sûr, je compte plutôt les donner, pour que Potter réalise à quel point il n'est pas soutenu. Ça va lui montrer qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire son intéressant.

\- Tu ne peux pas sérieusement distribuer des badges qui souhaitent la mort de Potter, Draco !

\- Pansy m'a dit la même chose. C'est dommage, c'était plus accrocheur que « A bas Potter ». A moins que tu aies une autre idée ?

Je retins une malédiction de justesse et je préférai me lever, repérant Crystal un peu plus loin avec soulagement.

\- Je ne prendrai pas part à ça, Draco. Débrouille-toi pour cette fois.

Il appela mon surnom mais je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de me retourner. Ne comprenait-il pas que je ne pouvais plus prendre part à ce genre de plan douteux ? Potter n'était plus simplement le Survivant ou l'élève de Gryffondor qu'il haïssait le plus dans tout le château. Il était le filleul de mon père, quelque chose comme un cousin, une pièce rapportée dans ma famille brisée. Je ne comptais pas devenir son amie – je doutais qu'il m'accepte pour commencer – mais je n'allais pas non plus intriguer pour le rendre misérable – il se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour cela –.

Crystal était penchée sur ce qui ressemblait à un devoir pour Rogue – qui continuait de lui demander des rédactions longues et très pointues, comme s'il espérait encore la décourager – et elle resta un long moment à écrire.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention avant, mais sa calligraphie peu soignée aurait pu me mettre sur la voie de son secret plus tôt. Elle se débrouillait bien pour quelqu'un qui avait grandi dans le monde moldu, mais elle tenait sa plume bizarrement, et son écriture restait brouillonne.

Toutefois, je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle aurait trouvé une explication, invoquant son enfance en Afrique du Sud, avant de changer de sujet.

Dans tous les cas, c'était un détail qu'elle devrait améliorer si elle voulait être prise au sérieuse plus tard. Les femmes se faisaient encore juger par la délicatesse de leur écriture et la finesse de leur calligraphie.

\- Quelle est la nouvelle invention de ton cousin ?

Je grognai et elle releva la tête pour me dévisager.

\- Apparemment, tu lui as donné l'idée de distribuer des badges de soutien à Diggory.

Elle plissa le nez.

\- Je ne distribue rien du tout. Je _vends._

\- Tu veux amasser des Gallions, il veut que Potter passe une mauvaise année.

\- De toute évidence, la consanguinité n'a pas que du bon.

Je levai les yeux au ciel – c'était l'une de ses moqueries préférée ces derniers temps, depuis qu'elle avait découvert que mes grands-parents avaient été cousins au premier degré – et je m'étais résignée à attendre qu'elle trouve quelque chose de plus original.

\- Tu as oublié ça, petite. C'est à croire que tu veux que je te le confisque !

Pansy déposa mon Éclair de Feu sur mes genoux et s'installa sans grâce sur la chaise à ma droite, son expression dure et ses yeux noirs brillant d'une étrange façon. Crystal releva la tête, un sourcil relevé.

\- Les badges de Malefoy sont de si mauvais goût ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, puis eut un geste négligent de la main.

\- Cela va sans dire, mais ça l'occupe, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Il est plus insupportable qu'un gamin de cinq ans quand il s'ennuie pendant les cours de Binns.

\- Alors qui veux-tu tuer ?

\- Yaxley.

La mention de Deloris me fit grimacer. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'elle s'en prenne à moi à la première occasion – elle ne manquait pas d'imagination pour ce genre de chose – mais elle s'était contentée de m'écorcher du regard à chaque fois que nous nous croisions.

\- Je l'ai vue en pleine discussion avec Lomonosov et Mesyats à la bibliothèque. Elle avait cet air de petite fouineuse qui me donne envie de lui mettre des claques. Je n'aime pas ça, petite.

J'eus un soupir lasse.

Évidemment.

Deloris avait dû apprendre que deux de mes cousins faisaient partie de la délégation et elle savait que la famille Lestrange ne me portait guère dans leur cœur. C'était sans doute une occasion en or de me nuire pour elle.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Crystal.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage. J'avais suffisamment de choses à penser pour ne pas rajouter un affrontement avec Deloris et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je me fichais un peu de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter à Lomonosov et Mesyats. Elle n'avait jamais été ma confidente, elle en savait à peine plus que le reste des Vingt-Huit Consacrées sur mon compte.

\- On ne fait rien pour le moment. Elle veut me provoquer et je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là. J'ai passé l'âge.

Crystal ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Pansy fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- C'est stupide d'ignorer une menace pareil, petite. Lomonosov et Mesyats vont sans doute profiter de leur année ici pour essayer de te nuire au maximum, et Yaxley est tout ce qu'il leur faut pour y parvenir. Elle partage ton dortoir, c'est un petit rat et tu es nulle en sortilège de verrouillage.

\- Peut-être, mais j'apprends des erreurs des autres. Il n'y a rien dans mes affaires qui pourrait trahir quoique ce soit. Contrairement à Deloris, je ne tiens pas de journal intime.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Pansy.

\- Voyez-vous cela...

Je me levai.

\- C'est sans moi cette fois. Je vais me laver, je ne sens toujours pas mes orteils.

\- Bien fait. Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller plus chaudement quand tu vas voler.

Je lui tirai la langue et je pris la direction de mon dortoir. Avant de disparaître au sommet des escaliers, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard vers Crystal et Pansy. Elles étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre et Pansy avait cet air décidé dont j'avais appris à me méfier. Je pouvais me tromper, mais elles allaient s'occuper de Deloris – sûrement avec un grand plaisir – et je n'aurais qu'à continuer à me montrer prudente pour ne pas me vendre.

La routine.

...

**Mercredi 11 Novembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- Et n'oubliez pas de le mettre bien en évidence surtout ! La première tâche est dans deux semaines, il faut montrer à Diggory qu'on est tous derrière lui !

Draco était campé au milieu de la salle commune et distribuait ses badges – reçus la veille – à toutes les personnes qui passaient près de lui.

\- Et il y a une surprise quand vous appuyez dessus !

Cela faisait près de cinq minutes que Crystal et moi attendions au sommet des escaliers menant à notre dortoir dans l'espoir de lui échapper, mais je le soupçonnais d'avoir déjà déjeuné. Il ne bougerait pas et il allait m'épingler son badge lui-même dès qu'il me verrait.

\- Vous comptez rester là encore longtemps ? demanda Pansy. Parce qu'il t'attend en particulier. Tu es sa cousine, il estime que tu devrais mettre plusieurs badges et que tu devrais même l'aider à en distribuer.

Je grognai.

\- Il peut toujours rêver. Son idée est stupide.

\- Pour avoir eu le droit à toute la genèse du projet, je peux t'assurer qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien. Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !

Elle serra mon épaule en faisant exprès de me faire mal et rejoignit Draco. Elle accepta son badge avec bonne grâce, se retourna pour me faire un clin d'œil, puis s'en alla prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Parkinson n'a pas tout à fait tort... J'ai faim en plus.

Je me résignai avec un soupir.

\- Ah, Ely' ! Tu es un peu en retard, non ?

Mon regard sombre ne suffit pas à refroidir son enthousiasme. Il attacha le badge sur ma cape. Les lettres rouges se détachaient nettement sur le tissu noir et l'écriture était assez grosse pour être visibles de loin.

\- Regarde !

Il appuya sur son badge et le message devint « A bas Potter ! ». Je n'étais vraiment pas fan du vert qu'il avait choisi – entre le vert gazon et le vert citron – et personne n'allait manquer de faire le raccourci entre les badges et les Serpentards – ce qui était sans doute le but –.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Potter va détester.

Cela sembla être la bonne chose à dire. Il me sourit.

\- J'espère avoir le temps d'en donner aux Poufsouffles avant que ça sonne. Tiens, Malhorne.

Crystal le fit tourner entre ses doigts et eut une moue sceptique.

\- C'est dommage d'avoir choisi du haut de gamme pour le _donner, _Malefoy. Tu n'es pas très bon en commerce.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour affaiblir l'ennemi.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel – il ne participait même pas au tournoi, il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant – et je prétextai l'heure avancée pour lui échapper.

Tandis que nous rejoignions la Grande Salle, je m'efforçai de trouver un emplacement plus discret pour le badge sur ma cape. Draco – et le reste de Serpentard – devait être en mesure de le voir, mais j'espérais le dissimuler un peu, autant parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment prendre part, et aussi parce que c'était un accessoire hideux.

\- Pansy aurait pu l'aider à choisir des couleurs moins criardes.

\- Parkinson aurait pu le dissuader tout court. C'est ridicule.

Pour une fois, elle était vraiment agacée par les bêtises de mon cousin – d'ordinaire, elle se montrait plus volontiers caustique – et il me fallut un long moment pour comprendre _pourquoi._

\- Tu es énervée parce que tu auras moins de succès avec les souvenirs que tu comptes vendre, pas vrai ?

Elle releva le menton.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

J'éclatai de rire, doublement ravie de pouvoir me moquer d'elle pour changer.

\- Tu peux toujours imaginer des badges dans le même esprit en faveur de Potter. Je suis sûre que les Gryffondors seront ravis d'être sponsorisés.

\- Ma grand-mère ne fait pas dans la charité, tu devrais le savoir.

L'allusion ne réussit pas à me faire perdre le sourire, et je me servis des œufs et des toasts avec un enthousiasme certain. Je n'avais pas plus faim que d'habitude – tant que cette maudite feuille serait sous ma langue, je voyais difficilement comment – mais la perspective de manger ne me donnait pas envie de vomir, ce qui était un net progrès.

Crystal resta murée dans un silence légèrement vexé – un aveu à lui seul – et je mis le calme à profit pour relire mes notes de Métamorphose pour ma séance du soir même. Je commençais à vraiment bien maîtriser les sortilèges d'Apparition – j'avais réussi à conjurer une élégante tasse samedi dernier – et le professeur McGonagall voulait que j'affronte à nouveau les sortilèges de Disparition. Je devais être au point sur ce sujet avant les vacances de Noël si je ne voulais pas prendre de retard, et j'étais bien décidée à me montrer digne de son planning.

Quelque chose me bloquait lorsque j'essayai de bannir un objet dans le non-être, comme si ma magie se heurtait à une frontière invisible que je peinais à apprivoiser. J'avais essayé de faire disparaître de petits objets ces derniers jours, et je n'avais rien obtenu de probant. Il me faudrait sans doute l'aide du professeur McGonagall pour surmonter cette difficulté...

Je n'aimais pas cette perspective, mais j'avais retenu la leçon de l'année dernière, et je préférais encore lui demander de l'aide plutôt qu'elle me fasse une remarque assassine.

L'arrivée du courrier me rappela qu'il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas être en retard au cours de Binns, aussi portai-je mon attention un peu plus sur mon assiette, et un peu moins sur mes notes.

Je fus interrompue dans ma lecture par un coup de coude sec dans les côtes.

\- Quoi ?! grognai-je, tout en assénant un regard noir à Crystal.

\- On dirait bien que Lady Malefoy t'a enfin répondu.

Echo, la jolie chouette effraie de Narcissa, s'était posée devant moi, et attendait patiemment que je daigne récupérer la lettre accrocher à sa patte.

Je déglutis.

Elle avait pris son temps pour répondre, et j'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'un bon ou d'un mauvais signe. Draco soutenait que sa mère n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de céder. Quand bien même elle était fière, toute cette histoire était de sa faute et c'était le minimum qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait que je lui pardonne un jour. Pansy et Crystal s'étaient montrées plus pragmatiques, imaginant comment lui forcer la main si elle refusait, ou comment obtenir une réponse si jamais les choses traînaient encore. Dans les deux cas, mon père était l'argument majeur, et j'étais certaine qu'il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient.

J'échangeai la lettre contre un morceau de bacon et une caresse. Echo hulula doucement puis s'envola.

\- Si seulement ma grand-mère avait choisi une chouette aussi douce... J'ai l'impression que Chernobog veut m'arracher les yeux à chaque fois qu'il me regarde.

\- Ne te fies pas aux apparences. Echo est capable d'être une vraie teigne si tu as le malheur de la vexer.

\- Vous devez bien vous entendre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_Chère Alya,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé et que tout se passe bien pour toi à Poudlard._

_J'ai pris le temps de bien réfléchir à la proposition de Gloria Ngozi et je suis prête à l'accepter. Toutefois, je souhaite rencontrer cette femme en personne dans les meilleurs délais, afin de savoir à qui j'ai réellement à faire._

_De plus, je ne signerais pas de contrat magique sans que ce dernier n'ait été étudié de très près par mon avocat__e__. Il va sans dire que j'ai quelques clauses en tête moi-même._

_Souhaite le bonjour à Draco de ma part._

_Vous me manquez, tous les deux._

_Narcissa M._

Un soupir soulagé m'échappa et je tendis la lettre à Crystal pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

L'accord de Narcissa était une excellente nouvelle, même si j'avais peur que nous ayons perdu un temps précieux pour remonter la piste de ma famille moldue, surtout si Burt White était aussi doué que ce que Crystal soutenait.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait aussi vite, souffla-t-elle. Lady Malefoy doit vraiment se sentir acculée, ce qui est à la fois une très bonne nouvelle pour moi, et une moins bonne pour toi. White et Adler ont dû sortir un grand numéro pour ce coup-ci, et ils vont être d'autant plus difficiles à retrouver.

Mon cœur s'accéléra douloureusement et ma gorge se serra.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Elle grimaça.

\- Je peux me tromper, mais je pense que Lady Malefoy a dû essayer de les retrouver par ses propres moyens, non ? Les détectives privés existent certainement dans le monde sorcier, ou elle a pu engager un moldu... De toute évidence, ils n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Comment ta grand-mère va pouvoir les retrouver si personne d'autre ne trouve rien ?

\- Et bien ma grand-mère a des informateurs dans beaucoup de milieux. Et elle sait comment fonctionnent les réseaux illégaux... Et si elle ne les retrouve pas, personne d'autre n'y arrivera.

J'eus un nouveau soupir, et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas me laisser emporter par l'inquiétude qui pesait dans le fond de mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas partir battue, pas tant que la grand-mère de Crystal n'aurait pas tout essayé. Elle était ma meilleure chance de retrouver ma famille moldue, et je devais la tenter, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

\- Ta grand-mère va accepter de la rencontrer ?

\- Ma grand-mère a hâte de la rencontrer, tu veux dire ! Elle adore se mesurer à un nouvel adversaire. La réponse de Lady Malefoy va la mettre d'excellente humeur, et mon oncle ne manquera pas d'en être ravi.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Tu as une idée je suppose ?

Son sourire m'assura que oui. Peut-être même avait-elle prévu les détails depuis longtemps, et qu'il ne lui restait plus que la réponse positive de Narcissa et une date.

\- Peut-être. Je ne prévoirais pas grand-chose pour notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard si j'étais toi.

Son clin d'œil était le signe que je n'arriverais pas à lui arracher des détails tant qu'elle ne serait pas décidée à en donner, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'essayer sur le chemin vers la salle de Binns.

Nous étions les dernières à arriver et, à la façon dont les regards des Gryffondors se fixèrent sur nous – plus précisément sur moi –, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

Je fis mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais Ginny Weasley se porta à mon niveau.

\- Je vois que, toi aussi, tu as le dernier accessoire à la mode. Je suppose que ton cousin n'a rien trouvé de plus malin ? J'avoue que je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il traînait avec Crabbe et Goyle, mais qui se ressemble s'assemble, de toute évidence.

Une part de moi fut presque tentée de lui donner raison. Sa tête vaudrait sûrement le détour pour commencer et, moi aussi, je trouvais l'idée de Draco stupide. Toutefois, ce crétin était mon cousin, Ginny Weasley était une Gryffondor, et je devais faire croire à tout Serpentard que j'étais Alya Lestrange.

\- La façon dont tu prends à cœur les intérêts de ton petit-copain est très romantique, Weasley, dis-je donc, le plus froidement possible, espérant que cela suffirait.

Elle releva le menton.

\- Harry n'est pas mon petit-copain.

\- Oh... donc le poème que tu lui avais écrit ne t'a pas ouvert les portes de son cœur ? Il faut dire que comparer la couleur de ses yeux à celle d'un crapaud était un peu maladroit. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lui faire payer en portant ce badge. Je peux facilement t'en obtenir un si tu veux.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette horreur. Par contre, je te promets que ton cousin ne tardera pas à regretter son idée.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir, Weasley.

La sonnerie mit fin à notre échange et, sans le savoir, donna le ton à ma journée. En tant que cousine de Draco Malefoy, et puisque ce crétin se vantait d'être à l'origine des badges, je fus prise à partie par un nombre incalculable de Gryffondors, tandis que les autres ne se cachaient pas pour me lancer des regards meurtriers. Même quand les plus folles rumeurs avaient couru sur moi – m'accusant d'avoir essayé de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Crystal, ou d'avoir aidé Sirius Black à entrer dans le château –, je ne m'étais pas sentie comme une cible à abattre. Draco eut de la chance que je ne le croise pas au déjeuner – je lui aurais volontiers lancé son maudit badge au visage – et je ne fus pas mécontente de retrouver les Poufsouffles au cours de Métamorphose.

Ils ne portaient pas tous de badges, mais ils semblaient dans l'ensemble ravis par l'initiative de Draco. Clarissa Belby, la petite sœur d'un cinquième année de Serpentard, me demanda même de le remercier.

Je ne lui promis rien, puisque j'hésitais encore à l'écorcher vif la prochaine fois que je le croiserais. Ou à le transformer en fouine pour lui faire regretter ses idées loufoques.

Je trouvai refuge au premier rang. Nous avions travaillé sur le sortilège _Musvitae – _transformer des bobines de fils blanc en petites souris – et j'ignorais ce que le professeur McGonagall nous avait réservé pour aujourd'hui. Notre prochain devoir portait sur les sortilèges de Transfert, mais je la soupçonnais de préparer le terrain pour l'année prochaine. J'espérais qu'il s'agirait de quelque chose de compliqué pour me faire oublier ma mauvaise journée.

\- La leçon d'aujourd'hui porte sur le sortilège _Draconifors. _Nous avions travaillé sur la théorie l'année dernière, et il est temps de passer à la pratique. Qui peut me parler de ce sortilège ?

Je levai la main, tout comme quatre autres élèves et le professeur McGonagall interrogea Carlyn Forest.

\- C'est un sortilège qui transforme un objet en dragon.

\- Très bien, cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Quelles sont les difficultés de ce sortilège ?

Ma main fut à nouveau ignorée en faveur de Jeremy Harper et je retins difficilement un grognement agacée. J'avais beau savoir que le professeur McGonagall ne m'interrogeait uniquement quand le reste de la classe restait muette, cela était irritant.

L'interrogation dura encore quelques minutes, puis le professeur McGonagall nous distribua de vieux livres.

\- Méfiez-vous, le coefficient de viscosité est très élevé avec cette transformation. Il vous faudra faire preuve de pouvoir _et_ de viscosité pour obtenir des résultats satisfaisants. Vous pouvez commencer.

J'obtins un petit dragon bleu à peine plus grand que ma main au premier essai. Comme celui que j'avais fait apparaître lors de mon examen l'année dernière, c'était un mélange d'Opaleyes – il avait les yeux multicolores – et du Roumain à Longue Corne. Il agita ses ailes, puis éternua une bouffée d'étincelles qui faillirent bien enflammer ma plume.

Puisqu'il était petit – et presque inoffensif – je tendis la main pour le caresser, ce qui lui arracha une sorte de ronronnement un peu sifflant.

J'eus un sourire.

\- Très bien, Miss Lestrange. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Voyons si vous arrivez à conjurer des espèces précises...

Elle déposa un nouveau livre devant moi et sembla l'ouvrir au hasard. Il y avait une gravure représentant un vert Gallois commun, à l'allure un peu lourde. A mon sens, c'était le dragon le moins élégant de tous.

J'acceptai toutefois le défi et je passai le reste de l'heure à moduler mon pouvoir pour obtenir des petits dragons aussi racés que possible. J'en réussis trois – le Gallois, le Roumain à longue corne et le Boutefeu chinois –, ce qui me permit de récolter une quarantaine de points pour Serpentard. A côté de moi, Crystal passa l'heure à pester. Son dragon ressemblait plus à un rat recouvert d'écailles qu'à autre chose.

\- C'est très moyen, Miss Malhorne. Je vous conseille de vous exercer d'ici à notre prochain cours.

Nous croisâmes les septièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor en quittant la salle – sans doute avaient-ils été libérés plus tôt – et je ne pus que constater que la tension était presque palpable. Lomonosov et Mesyats étaient également présents. Radimir eut un sourire charmant pour Deloris quand elle passa devant lui.

C'était si prévisible et si peu subtile que je faillis éclater de rire en passant devant mes cousins. J'avais grandi dans le monde Sang-Pur, j'avais vu des complots se former, éclater puis être oubliés. J'avais été bercée par des histoires de réputations ruinées, de génies manipulateurs et de secrets murmurés au-dessus de coupes de Champagne. Si Mesyats et Lomonosov espéraient me nuire ou me faire chanter, ils auraient au moins pu le faire avec panache et ingéniosité.

\- Ils sont ridicules, souffla Crystal.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

\- Parce que tu crois encore que la stupidité fait le bien sur cette planète ?

Si je doutais encore que Pansy et elle ne s'étaient pas mis en tête d'affronter Lomonosov et Mesyats pour moi, j'aurais été corrigée par l'air mauvais de Crystal. Si elles avaient du temps et de l'énergie à perdre, je n'allais pas me battre contre elles.

Pas quand j'avais tout le reste à gérer.

Il était encore tôt, et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle commune, à l'exception des premières et des quatrièmes années.

Je défis mon badge et je pris une grande inspiration. Je fus en face de mon cousin en trois grandes enjambées. Il releva les yeux vers moi et seul son air un peu sombre m'empêcha de lui jeter son badge au visage. Je me contentai de le laisser tomber sur ses genoux.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Tu dois le porter, dit-il froidement.

\- D'après qui ? Sais-tu par combien de personne j'ai été importunée à cause de ce truc hideux ?

Il releva le menton.

\- Les Gryffondors se lasseront avant nous. Avec un peu de chance, Potter ne survivra pas à sa première tâche. Je crois que tu peux faire l'effort de porter ce badge pendant encore deux semaines.

Je serrai les poings, l'affrontant d'un regard aussi noir que mon nom, ignorant les picotements le long de mes bras. S'il continuait à se montrer aussi désagréable, il pourrait très bien terminer en torche humaine, et je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir envie de contenir ma magie.

J'ouvris la bouche pour contrer sa logique douteuse sur le bout de la langue – et tant pis si je faisais un esclandre dans la salle commune – mais une main serra mon épaule assez fort pour me laisser un bleu.

\- Et si vous terminiez cette charmante discussion ailleurs, hein ?

Je voulus me libérer de la prise de Pansy, mais elle tint bon, et me poussa même en direction des dortoirs des garçons.

\- Yaxley et Nott te dévorent des yeux, Lestrange, siffla-t-elle à mon oreille. _Obéis._

Je capitulai avec un grognement, et je vis Draco se lever du coin de l'œil. Pansy ne me libéra qu'une fois dans le dortoir de mon cousin – chaque année un peu plus en bazar que l'année précédente, le coin de Nott compris – et mon regard noir me valut de me faire pousser sur le lit de Draco sans ménagement.

\- Arrête un peu de faire cette tête Black, tu ressembles à Bellatrix Lestrange.

C'était sans doute la pire insulte qu'elle pouvait me faire et elle le savait pertinemment.

\- Franchement, c'est tout à fait ridicule. Tout ça pour un _badge._

\- Écoutez qui parle, railla Crystal en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

Draco releva le menton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On peut changer de sujet ? Je crois savoir que tu as reçu une lettre de Lady Malefoy, petite, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a dit.

La réplique de Pansy eut le mérite de faire oublier à Draco son indifférence.

\- C'est vrai ?

Je voulus me lever et le laisser mariner dans sa curiosité pendant au moins deux ou trois jours, mais il s'agissait de sa mère et de ma famille moldue. Je trouverai un autre moyen de me venger à propos de ce maudit badge.

Je sortis la lettre de la poche de ma cape et la lui tendit. Pansy l'intercepta en chemin et réussit à tenir Draco à distance le temps de sa lecture.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ! Elle doit vraiment être coincée !

Ses paroles ravivèrent celles de Crystal le matin-même – si Narcissa faisait des concessions, c'était sûrement parce que ma famille moldue avait vraiment disparu – et je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer l'impression désagréable au niveau de mes entrailles.

\- Alors, quel est le plan, Malhorne ?

Crystal eut un sourire énigmatique qui ne suffit pas à décourager Pansy. Elle essaya de lui arracher des confidences – ou au moins un indice – et Crystal prouva à nouveau qu'elle excellait en esquives.

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge m'apprit que j'allais devoir assister au spectacle pendant encore une demi-heure avant de pouvoir m'échapper pour mon cours avec le professeur McGonagall.

Les chances pour que je finisse par arbitrer leur échange étaient donc très élevées.

\- Et tu n'es pas plus curieuse que ça, Black ?

J'eus un soupir.

Douce Circée, cette journée était interminable.

…

**Samedi 19 Novembre 1994, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde à Pré-au-Lard. La majorité des élèves de Poudlard participait à cette première sortie de l'année : les rues du petit village semblaient aussi bondées que celles du chemin de Traverse au moment des courses scolaires, et des files se pressaient dans les boutiques les plus populaires.

Crystal jouait les touristes de bonne grâce, exigeant des arrêts fréquents depuis notre arrivée – Honeydukes d'abord, puis Zonko et maintenant la poste – et je m'efforçais d'être une bonne guide, même si mon regard s'attardait souvent sur les horloges que je croisais.

\- Tu sais que la meilleure façon de faire passer le temps plus vite est de te changer les idées, pas vrai ?

Mon grognement la fit rire – une réaction à laquelle seul Christopher m'avait habituée – et je me promis de retarder le plus longtemps possible leur rencontre, au risque de me sentir bien seule.

Autour de nous, de très nombreuses chouettes et hiboux semblaient s'interpeller depuis leurs étagères colorées. Nous n'étions pas les seuls troisièmes années à observer l'étrange ballet, mais rares étaient ceux qui faisaient la queue pour envoyer une lettre. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas de hiboux pouvaient toujours emprunter ceux de l'école. La Poste faisait partie des incontournables de Pré-au-Lard et d'ici quelques visites, ils se contenterait d'un tour dans les quelques boutiques avant de retourner au château.

\- Mademoiselle ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

La question fut suivie d'un coup sec dans mes côtes de la part de Crystal. La sorcière qui me faisait face avait une expression dure et elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais envoyer cette lettre à Durmstrang.

Le hibou de Draco s'était soi-disant froissé une aile et, puisqu'il était le digne animal de mon cousin, il me donnait l'impression d'en rajouter. Je me demandai même s'il n'essayait pas de me faire payer la débâcle des badges à sa façon.

Dans tous les cas, un long voyage était exclu, les hiboux de l'école n'avaient pas oublié qu'ils devaient m'éviter, et je devais donc me résigner à passer par l'office pour envoyer mes lettres à Christopher.

\- Normal, rapide ou chemiboux ?

\- Normal.

\- Onze Mornilles, s'il-vous-plaît. La lettre devrait arriver en milieu de semaine prochaine.

Je tendis l'argent et ma lettre.

L'élève derrière moi était le cousin de Fleur Delacour. Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil qui me laissa interdite.

Crystal me dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu connais Alexis Delacour ?

\- Non. Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que tout Poudlard – et donc Millicent Bulstrode – apprenne que Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons, avait un cousin parmi la délégation française. Il était d'ailleurs assez rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre.

Dans tous les cas, j'ignorais ce qu'il me voulait – et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir en apprendre plus –.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu notre petit rendez-vous pour répondre à Rowle ?

\- Parce que la Poste sera fermée d'ici à ce qu'on termine, et que ça fait presque deux semaines que je dois lui répondre. Phaéton finira bien par guérir.

\- Oui, ou arrêter de faire la diva.

\- Draco écrit aussi à Christopher, principalement pour se plaindre de moi. Je saurais saisir l'occasion.

\- Si tu le dis... Mais je trouve ça stupide que tu n'aies pas le droit d'avoir ton propre hibou juste parce que tu n'as pas encore quatorze ans. Si tu voulais entretenir une correspondance illégitime avec un garçon, tu as toujours accès à ceux de l'école.

\- Tu veux vraiment analyser les traditions dépassées du monde Sang-Pur aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait te changer les idées.

J'avais comme l'impression que cela allait être le refrain de sa journée, ce qui me donnait une raison de plus de souhaiter qu'il soit déjà l'heure du thé.

Nous étions censées retrouver Narcissa et Gloria Ngozi pour discuter de ce fameux contrat magique. Crystal m'avait toutefois prévenue : sa grand-mère voulait juste nous rencontrer, Draco et moi, pour nous jauger et tous les détails seraient discutés sans nous.

Gloria Ngozi ne négociait pas avec les enfants, et Narcissa Malefoy aimait être en position de contrôle. J'avais horreur de savoir que j'allais être mise de côté – encore – sous-prétexte que j'étais trop jeune – une rengaine qui me donnait envie de briser quelque chose – et j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire.

Toute cette histoire me concernait ! On parlait de mon grand-père et de mon oncle. J'allais m'assurer que la grand-mère de Crystal mette tous les moyens à sa disposition pour les retrouver, et que je serais celle à prévenir en premier si jamais elle y parvenait.

Je me fichais des autres termes. Crystal était une amie, je n'allais pas trahir son secret. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de pouvoir l'aider à berner la société Sang-Pur. Plus longtemps elle réussirait à maintenir sa façade, plus le scandale serait sans précédent, et j'avais hâte de voir leur monde parfait vaciller.

Ça ne vaudrait sans doute pas la révélation de mon propre secret, mais cela serait quand même intéressant à voir.

\- Je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à aller faire un tour du côté de la Cabane Hurlante ? me demanda Crystal.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette seule possibilité. Ma vie avait basculé là-bas, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir garder mon sang-froid si nous nous en rapprochions.

\- Pas cette fois, marmonnai-je. De toute façon, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt. Elle n'a jamais été hantée par autre chose qu'un loup-garou. Si tu veux du lugubre, on peut faire un crochet par le cimetière. Il est moins impressionnant que celui de Greyfriars Kirkyard mais il y a deux ou trois tombes qui témoignent encore de la démesure des Sang-Purs.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves de ce côté-là, mais pourquoi pas. Il y aura moins de monde en plus.

Le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard était situé un peu à l'écart à la sortie du village. Vers la gauche, une rue menait vers un plumier réputé, puis un chemin partait vers les montagnes. A droite, un haut mur séparait les morts des vivants. Le portail en fer forgé était à peine assez large pour nous laisser passer, Crystal et moi, en même temps. Il grinça sinistrement.

Des tombes étaient éparpillées sans ordre apparent. Certaines étaient modestes – une stèle marqué de dates et d'un nom – d'autres étaient issues d'une autre époque. Les stèles – même si le nom n'était plus appropriées – étaient plus hautes que le garde-chasse, décorées de portraits, de gravures évoquant des moments de bravoure ou retraçant l'histoire de la famille. Certaines étaient taillées dans la pierre grise locale mais certains défunts avaient choisi du marbre ou d'autres pierres nobles.

Les fleurs étaient rares, il y faisait plus sombre qu'ailleurs à cause des murs qui entouraient le cimetière et, pour parfaire le décor, un vent froid faisait voler des feuilles par rafales, laissant penser qu'un esprit gardait les lieux.

\- Démesure, hein ? Je parie que les Black sont enterrés là-bas.

Elle pointa la stèle la plus haute – au moins cinq mètres –, la plus large, et la plus décorée.

J'eus un sourire en coin.

\- Non, le caveau familial est au cimetière Greyfriars Kirkyard, à Londres. Il n'est même pas si outrancier pour ton information.

\- Hum. J'attends de le voir de mes propres yeux pour en juger.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et elle m'emboîta le pas. Je ne tardai pas à reconnaître les noms des Vingt-Huit Consacrées – Macmillan, Travers, Burke, Selwyn – et je me fis une joie de trouver une anecdote ridicule ou une rumeur mémorable. Crystal ne se fit pas prier pour donner son avis sur l'inutilité de certaines mises en scène, le piètre talent d'un sculpteur ou le manque d'entretien généralisé.

Nous étions arrivées devant l'immense stèle – au nom de Eekins – qui contait une lutte acharnée contre des Géants, quand un aboiement me fit sursauter.

Crystal me lança un drôle de regard mais je tournai déjà la tête pour déterminer si, oui ou non, j'avais rêvé. La silhouette de l'immense chien noir à une dizaine de mètres à ma droite fit battre mon cœur plus vite et je ne pus retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres.

Patmol trottina jusqu'à nous et je m'agenouillai pour le serrer contre moi. Il glissa sa tête sur mon épaule, sa queue balayant furieusement le sol recouvert de feuilles, et des glapissements lui échappant de temps à autre.

Il ne sentait pas très bon – moins fort que l'année dernière, mais il était évident qu'il était parfois dehors quand il pleuvait – toutefois, je m'en fichais. Le visage enfoui dans sa fourrure, mes bras autour de son corps chaud, je ne pouvais nier qu'il était bien là, réel, vivant et en bonne santé.

Quand il passa sa langue râpeuse sur ma joue, je le repoussai avec force – manquant de tomber sur mes fesses – pour essuyer sa bave.

\- T'es dégoûtant, grognai-je.

Il aboya et le ricanement de Crystal me rappela qu'elle venait d'assister à la scène.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les bêtes, Black, se moqua-t-elle.

\- C'est un ami, répondis-je en me relevant, chassant les feuilles accrochées à ma cape.

\- Un _ami_ ? Depuis quand ?

J'haussai les épaules et entrepris de gratter Patmol entre ses deux oreilles.

\- L'année dernière. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois dans le parc du château. Son maître doit habiter à Pré-au-Lard.

Crystal resta silencieuse un long moment et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas commencer à raconter les dernières semaines à mon père – le goût atroce de la feuille de Mandragore, la lettre de Narcissa, mon rendez-vous imminent avec Gloria Ngozi – au risque qu'elle me pense folle.

Soudainement, elle éclata de rire, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'Afrikaans, même si cela aurait pu être du Gaëlic pour tout ce que j'en savais.

\- Quoi ? marmonnai-je, bien consciente que si son regard était moqueur, c'était qu'elle se fichait de moi.

\- Tu es amie avec un gros _chien__noir_ depuis l'année dernière ?

Ma main occupée à caresser Patmol se stoppa, et mon père grogna, laissant apparaître des crocs impressionnants.

\- Et alors ?

Crystal haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce que toi et ta famille êtes biologiquement incapables de la moindre subtilité ou est-ce simplement une conséquence de votre sens dramatique ?

Cette fois, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et je me contentai d'un silence buté. J'avais beau lui faire confiance, la survie de mon père reposait presque entièrement sur sa forme Animagus. Nous étions peut-être seules dans ce cimetière, aucun aveu ne passerait mes lèvres.

A mes côtés, Patmol cessa de gronder, mais je le sentais tendu, comme s'il était prêt à s'élancer – loin de nous ou sur Crystal, je ne saurais dire – au moindre signe.

Crystal ne sembla pas impressionnée, ni par la taille de Patmol, ni par mon regard noir.

Elle s'approcha et se pencha légèrement.

\- C'est un plaisir, Monsieur Black, railla-t-elle. Pour votre information, votre belle-famille a mis une prime de cent mille dollars sur votre tête. Je resterais à bonne distance de n'importe quel biker à votre place.

Il grogna, mais il me sembla plus résigné qu'en colère cette fois.

\- Tu as perdu la raison, Malhorne, dis-je tout de même.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Mais bien sûr. Je ne dirais rien, Black, pas même à ma grand-mère. Parlant d'elle, je t'attends au niveau du portail ? Tu as sans doute pleins de choses à raconter à ton _ami._

Elle s'éloigna d'un bon pas, sa cape d'hiver tourbillonnant dans son sillage à la façon de Severus Rogue et je me promis de lui rappeler que, quoiqu'elle ait cru comprendre, il ne fallait pas que cela arrive aux oreilles de notre directeur de maison.

Je compris un peu trop tard qu'il était grand temps que je m'inquiète de cela. Crystal en savait presque trop sur moi, et elle passait plusieurs heures par semaine à apprendre la Légilimentie auprès de Rogue. Vu la haine qu'il portait à Potter et aux Maraudeurs, je doutais d'apprécier le changement s'il découvrait que j'étais la fille de Sirius Black.

Je me laissai tomber sur un morceau de la stèle de Eekins avec un soupir. La tête de Patmol fut sur mes genoux presque immédiatement, son regard gris aussi pénétrant que sa forme humaine braqué sur moi.

\- C'était Crystal Malhorne, marmonnai-je. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais ? De toutes les formes Animagus du monde, la tienne est la plus prévisible dont j'ai jamais entendu parler.

Il grogna, dévoilant à nouveau ses crocs, sans réussir à vraiment m'inquiéter. Je repris mes caresses entre ses deux oreilles.

\- C'est une bonne amie. Ma meilleure amie pour être précise. Elle ne dira rien tant que tu ne menaces pas ses intérêts, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. C'est d'elle dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois. Si tout s'est passé comme prévu, sa grand-mère est en train de négocier avec Narcissa en ce moment...

Son grognement résuma bien ce que je pensais du fait d'avoir été mise à l'écart – même si je comptais bien demander des comptes à Narcissa, que cela lui plaise ou non – et je décidais de changer de sujet. Je comptais bien lui faire un compte-rendu de ce que j'apprendrais plus tard, surtout si Narcissa se montrait butée. J'étais presque certaine qu'il pourrait convaincre Androméda d'aller défendre mes intérêts s'il le fallait.

Je lui racontai donc mes dernières aventures à Poudlard, passant sous silence la campagne de mon cousin contre Potter – je ne tenais pas à ce que Draco se fasse dévorer – et l'altercation avec les Lestrange – il ferait une indigestion pour sûr –. J'avais l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir quand je m'arrêtai enfin, sa tête particulièrement lourde sur mes genoux.

Une part de moi regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas prendre forme humaine pour me répondre, mais ce n'était pas déjà très prudent de sa part de sortir en plein jour de sa cachette pour errer dans Pré-au-Lard, alors il n'était pas question qu'il prenne ce risque.

Le silence s'éternisa sans que je n'ai envie de le briser. L'atmosphère du cimetière était un peu moins hostile avec Patmol comme garde du corps et les hauts murs nous coupaient du reste du monde. Je savais que Crystal montait la garde – sa réputation allait bien au-delà de Serpentard maintenant, personne n'oserait l'affronter – et je profitais simplement de l'instant présent, ignorant quand je recroiserais mon père à nouveau.

La silhouette de mon cousin au niveau du portail me fit comprendre qu'il était temps de rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous.

J'eus un nouveau soupir et j'embrassai le crâne du molosse.

\- Je dois y aller. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, la grand-mère de Crystal est encore plus à cheval que Narcissa sur la ponctualité.

J'eus le droit à un concert de jappements qui me tirèrent une grimace et me donnèrent l'impression que mon cœur sombrait dans mes entrailles. Patmol me suivit jusqu'au portail et Draco me donna l'impression de cacher le badge qu'il ne manquait jamais de mettre.

Il se racla la gorge quand Patmol fut à son niveau.

\- Bonjour, cousin, lança-t-il.

Patmol grogna puis aboya. Draco recula d'un bon pas, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner Crystal.

\- Je veux dire, Monsieur Black.

Cela sembla plus convenir à mon père.

\- On doit vraiment y aller, cousine. J'ai été repérer la maison avec Pansy, ce n'est pas du tout par ici.

Ce fut à mon tour de grogner.

\- Très bien... Sois prudent, Patmol, rappelai-je en embrassant une dernière fois le dessus de son crâne.

Si le rendez-vous avec Narcissa et Gloria Ngozi n'avait pas été si important, je serais sans doute restée au cimetière jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Je n'avais toutefois pas le choix et je sentis ma magie crépiter le long de ma peau tandis que je refermais le portail derrière moi.

Draco attendit que nous nous soyons éloignés pour reprendre la parole.

\- Tu sens le chien mouillé.

\- La ferme.

Nous retournâmes en direction du centre-ville, avant de bifurquer dans une petite rue que je n'avais jamais empruntée, et qui menait vers des maisons entourées de plus grands jardins. Je mis le trajet à profit pour faire le vide dans mon esprit, déterminée à ne pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, aussi bien devant Gloria Ngozi que devant Narcissa.

Il me faudrait sans doute plus de sang-froid que ce que je possédais, mais ma petite entrevue avec Patmol m'avait au moins apaisée – j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver avec un tel garde du corps – et j'étais dans de meilleures dispositions pour notre rendez-vous qu'une heure plus tôt.

Idéalement, mon père aurait pu se joindre à nous. Après tout, si je devais signer un contrat magique, je préférais son autorisation à celle de Narcissa, et il était concerné, ne serait-ce parce que j'entendais bien mettre fin à la chasse à l'homme organisée par mon grand-père. Toutefois, cela aurait été imprudent. Je ne faisais pas assez confiance à Gloria Ngozi – et à Narcissa – pour prendre le risque de le mener dans un piège.

La maison du professeur McGonagall était entourée d'un muret qui m'arrivait à la hanche, et l'immense serre qui jouxtait la maison était presque aussi délicate que celles que j'avais vu à Paris.

\- J'ignorais que McGonagall aimait les plantes, souffla Draco.

\- C'est _professeur _McGonagall. Peut-être qu'elle cohabite avec le professeur Chourave ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu es prête ?

Je rejetai les épaules en arrière.

\- Allons-y.

Il poussa le portail, puis s'effaça pour nous laisser passer, Crystal et moi. Je fus donc celle à qui revint l'honneur d'actionner la cloche à côté de la porte d'entrée. Le professeur McGonagall apparut presque aussitôt, son expression un peu moins neutre qu'à Poudlard.

\- Suivez-moi.

L'intérieur de la maison était dominé par du bois – le sol, les meubles anciens et un escalier imposant que je ne fis qu'apercevoir – et les tartans – toujours le même motif, sûrement celui des McGonagall –. Quelques photographies étaient affichées de temps à autre, quelques bibelots à l'allure fragile et beaucoup de livres dans le salon.

Le professeur McGonagall nous mena à l'arrière de la maison, dans un petit jardin d'hiver meublé de façon spartiate – une table en fer forgé et ses six chaises assorties – dans lequel Gloria Ngozi et Narcissa Malefoy semblaient prendre le thé.

A la tension dans la pièce – si tangible que je sentis des cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque – je compris que le thé avait – pour une fois – échoué à adoucir les mœurs.

Narcissa me semblait encore plus tirée à quatre épingles, entre son chignon parfait, son maquillage étudié et sa robe d'un vert sombre que je ne connaissais pas. Elle me sourit – d'une façon crispée – et je lui offris un regard sombre en réponse.

Si elle pensait que la distance et les mois passés m'avaient adoucie, elle se trompait lourdement.

En face d'elle, Gloria Ngozi semblait presque banale et inoffensive, entre sa canne, ses cheveux blancs coupés très courts et sa robe bleue marine, juste rehaussée par un collier de perles.

Elle me rendit mon regard scrutateur, son expression impénétrable, avant de faire signe à Crystal de la rejoindre. Mon amie déposa un baiser sur la joue qui lui était tendue.

\- Hallo, Ouma.

Sa grand-mère lui répondit quelque chose en Afrikaan qui tira un bref sourire en coin à Crystal.

\- Je te présente Maellyn Black et Draco Malefoy. Voici Gloria Ngozi, ma grand-mère.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Draco hocher la tête d'une façon un peu raide – sans doute était-il aussi perdu que je l'étais – et je pris donc sur moi pour faire un pas en avant.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, madame. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Pas trop, j'espère.

Je fus incapable de dire si sa façon de rouler les « r » était plus marquée par l'accent irlandais ou par celui sud-africain auquel Crystal m'avait habitué.

La ressemblance avec Judy Adler est encore plus frappante en vrai, jeune fille, reprit-elle, me désignant la place libre à sa droite, tandis que Crystal s'installait à sa gauche.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à la mention de ma mère, et mon ventre se détendit un peu.

\- Vous l'avez rencontrée ?

\- Une seule fois, l'été 1980. Elle avait le sale caractère de son père et l'intelligence de son vieux renard d'oncle. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il me faudrait l'avoir de mon côté plutôt que contre moi. Une vraie tragédie qu'elle soit partie si tôt, mais le Seigneur devait avoir ses raisons.

Ses derniers mots me perdirent et je lançai un regard à Crystal. Elle dessina ce qui semblait être une croix du bout de ses doigts, ce qui ne m'avança pas plus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Je pris place, Draco se glissa entre sa mère et moi – ce qui valait sans doute mieux – et je me forçai à accepter la tasse de thé qu'on me tendait, quand bien même la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire était de lire ce qui était soigneusement écrit sur les documents en milieu de table.

La page de garde était blanche – du papier moldu – et ne laissait rien deviner. Toutefois, la pointe de la plume de Narcissa était encore humide, signe que des modifications avaient été apportées, et j'espérais qu'on écouterait ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Tout se passe bien à Poudlard ? demanda Narcissa, son ton enjoué forcé.

Je vis Draco relever le menton.

\- Mieux qu'au manoir, répondit-il froidement.

La tasse de Narcissa se stoppa à mi-chemin entre la soucoupe et sa bouche, et je ne cherchai pas à dissimuler mon sourire en coin. Avait-elle vraiment cru que nous allions faire front commun avec elle ? Jouer la famille unie, envers et contre tout, quand c'était précisément par sa faute que nous allions devoir signer un contrat magique avec Gloria Ngozi ?

J'allais vraiment finir par penser qu'elle était stupide.

\- Alors, dis-je finalement après une profonde inspiration, quand les recherches commenceront-elles ?

Gloria Ngozi posa sa main sur les documents entre Narcissa et elle.

\- Quand mes exigences auront été satisfaites.

Narcissa plissa les yeux.

\- Et quelles sont ces exigences ? demandai-je, plantant mon regard le plus dur dans celui de Narcissa, la mettant au défi de ne pas me répondre ou, pire, de me mentir.

Je me sentais suffisamment à fleur de peau ces derniers jours pour que ma magie prenne le dessus une fois de plus. Elle pourrait très bien traverser les fenêtres du salon d'été si elle me provoquait.

Elle réussit à hésiter, ce qui me fit serrer les poings et ravaler difficilement un grognement mauvais. Merlin, j'avais le droit de savoir !

J'ouvrais la bouche pour le lui rappeler quand elle me donna l'impression d'abdiquer.

\- Madame Ngozi souhaite que Crystal bénéficie de la protection des Malefoy, que nous gardions le silence quant à sa véritable identité – ce qui sera également valable pour Pansy Parkinson et Christopher – et que je finance les recherches des Adler. En échange de cela, elle s'engage à tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver ta famille moldue et à taire ta véritable identité.

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Étant donné que c'est de ta faute s'ils ont disparu, c'est un peu normal. Autre chose ?

Ma question était plus adressée à Gloria Ngozi qu'à Narcissa – j'avais appris à ne plus lui faire confiance – et la grand-mère de Crystal ne s'y trompa pas.

\- Dans les grandes lignes, non, mais je me suis montrée un peu plus spécifique sur certains points, et Lady Narcissa craint de ne pas être capable de tenir sa part du contrat. D'après mes informations, cela pourrait lui coûter sa magie.

\- Et vous coûter la vie. La rédaction d'un contrat magique demande du temps, Maellyn. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas signer n'importe quoi.

\- Plus on attend, plus ma famille moldue sera difficile à retrouver.

\- Le temps presse, confirma Gloria Ngozi.

\- Vu le temps qui s'est écoulé, les pistes sont déjà froides, contra Narcissa. Il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation. Je signerai ce contrat, Maellyn. Je refuse toutefois de signer n'importe quoi.

Son ton était définitif et toute la haine que j'avais pour elle ne changeait pas le fait que je savais que je ne la convaincrais pas du contraire. Une part de moi avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle avait de la chance que Gloria Ngozi puisse nous aider, et qu'elle était celle qui devait faire des concessions. Toutefois, j'avais grandi dans le monde Sang-Pur. Je savais ce qu'était un contrat magique.

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir tenter le destin et de me retrouver Cracmol du jour au lendemain.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Narcissa avait accepté l'idée du contrat magique, il ne restait que les détails à régler, et il y en avait un en particulier auquel je refuserai de renoncer. Je me tournai vers Gloria Ngozi.

\- Je veux être la seule à être prévenue des avancées des recherches. Je veux être la seule à être prévenue quand vous les retrouverez. En aucun cas, Narcissa Malefoy ne doit savoir où ils sont.

\- Maellyn !

J'ignorai le ton outrée de Narcissa.

\- Je préfère encore ne jamais les retrouver que de les mettre en danger. Je ne signerai rien si cette clause n'est pas écrite noir sur blanc. Et si je ne signe pas, rien ne m'obligera à taire le secret de Crystal.

Gloria Ngozi resta impassible.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Cela sera sans doute plus pratique, puisque Crystal pourra gérer la communication. Je fais plus confiance à ma petite-fille qu'à un hibou.

Je tournai la tête vers Narcissa pour la mettre au défi de refuser.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Nous en sommes donc là, Maellyn ?

\- La dernière fois que tu as croisé leur route, tu leur as effacé la mémoire. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que cela se reproduise.

Elle eut le bon goût de détourner les yeux et je vis Draco se redresser du coin de l'œil.

\- Je ne signerais rien non plus si ce n'est pas rajouté.

Le rôle de Draco était encore plus proéminent aux yeux de Gloria Ngozi – le jour venu, il devrait faire profiter Crystal de l'appui du nom Malefoy – et son intervention la décida à écrire une ligne sur le contrat au milieu de la table, sans que Narcissa ne proteste.

\- Et en ce qui concerne mon père ? repris-je.

\- Comment cela ? releva Narcissa. Sirius n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Mon père aurait sans doute eu un tout autre avis sur la question, mais il était occupé à hanter le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard sous sa forme Animagus, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

\- Je sais que mon oncle et mon grand-père ont placé une prime sur sa tête. Il a assez des Aurors pour ne pas rajouter des Bikers motivés par l'appât du gain.

Gloria Ngozi se tourna vers Crystal et dit sèchement quelque chose en Afrikaans. Mon amie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui répondit. Je ne compris que le mot « Ouma » mais le reste ne sembla pas plaire à Gloria.

\- Si mon grand-père et mon grand-oncle savaient ce que je sais, ils seraient d'accord pour mettre un terme à cette stupide chasse à l'homme qui ne mènera à rien, par-dessus le marché.

\- La sûreté de mon cousin n'est pas négociable, insista Narcissa, refermant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur le contrat.

\- Très bien mais ce n'est pas moi qui expliquerais ça à Grant Adler et Burt White.

J'avais bien l'intention de faire comprendre à ma famille moldue que mon père était innocent et que la seule personne qui méritait leur haine éternelle était Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et peut-être Narcissa Malefoy aussi.

\- Autre chose, demoiselle ?

Ce fut à mon tour de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine. J'avais eu plusieurs semaines pour imaginer cette rencontre et mes exigences – aidée de Crystal, Draco et Pansy –. Si j'avais oublié quelque chose, c'était sans doute un détail insignifiant à côté d'une aide précieuse pour retrouver ma famille moldue et l'assurance de leur sécurité pour les années à venir.

\- Très bien, je crois que mon avocate aura de quoi travailler, dit Narcissa en se levant. Je vous ferais parvenir une première version dans les plus brefs délais, Madame Ngozi.

\- Mon avocat l'attend avec impatience.

Je ne doutais pas une seconde que la grand-mère de Crystal ait réussi à acheter les services de quelqu'un de très compétent.

Je me levai à mon tour, bien décidée à ne pas laisser la moindre occasion à Narcissa de me parler en aparté, ce qu'elle était bien capable de tenter.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Maellyn.

Le ton de Gloria Ngozi s'était adouci et elle tendit une enveloppe. Un coup d'œil à Crystal m'apprit que je ne risquais rien.

Les photographies me rappelèrent celles qui avaient été prises à l'insu de ma mère, sauf que ce n'était pas elle, cette fois.

Le premier homme semblait immense à côté des autres passants, son crâne rasé et sa barbe impressionnante. Je pouvais deviner de nombreux piercing et un tatouage au-dessus de son oreille droite. Le deuxième était un peu plus petit, trapu, ses traits obscurcis par une casquette qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Si le premier homme portait une veste de cuir semblable à celle de ma mère, la tenue du deuxième était plus passe partout.

\- Grant Adler est le colosse et Burt White le petit teigneux. Ne leur dis pas que je les ai fait suivre, je doute qu'ils apprécieraient… A la différence de ta mère, ils sont encore vivants pour me demander des comptes.

Je détaillai la photographie pendant encore de longues secondes, essayant de graver leur image de façon indélébile dans ma mémoire, avant de refermer l'enveloppe soigneusement.

J'aurais tout le temps de regarder les autres photographies dans mon dortoir ce soir.

\- Merci, Madame Ngozi.

Elle eut un vague geste de la main.

\- Crystal a insisté pour que je les amène.

Crystal roula des yeux derrière elle et je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Gloria Ngozi n'était peut-être pas si terrifiante finalement.

…

**Mardi 22**** Novembre 1994, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

L'arène était si grande que les gradins – pourtant bondés, personne n'était resté au château – couvraient à peine un quart de sa circonférence. A l'intérieur, le sol était en terre battue et de nombreux rochers avaient été disposés un peu au hasard, soit pour offrir des cachettes aux champions, soit pour compliquer un peu plus leur Tâche.

Les spéculations allaient bon train concernant ce que les quatre Champions allaient devoir affronter et même Nott semblait réduit à des hypothèses – ou alors, il avait décidé de se montrer égoïste –. Crystal, qui avait épluché un livre d'histoire du Tournoi au mois de septembre, penchait plus pour quelque chose qui mettrait les réflexes des Champions au défi, ce qui ne permettait pas d'éliminer grand-chose.

J'espérais simplement que Potter allait en sortir vivant, juste pour éviter à mon père de se sentir trop misérable.

Draco, lui, ne cachait pas ses attentes. Il avait redoublé d'efforts pour s'assurer qu'une grande majorité porte son badge – ce qui n'avait pas été très difficile après l'article de Skeeter qui ne mentionnait même pas le nom de Diggory – et il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à préparer de grandes pancartes sur lesquelles il avait écrit ses passages préférés de l'article. Il les avait distribué ce matin à des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles triés sur le volet.

Il était si content d'avoir une telle opportunité pour nuire à Potter que c'était à se demander s'il n'était pas celui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Dans tous les cas, seuls les Gryffondors – et même pas tous – soutenaient Potter aujourd'hui si je me fiais aux rares banderoles rouge et or en comparaison à celles bronze et jaune.

Les quatre juges étaient installés en face de nous, sur une estrade qui dominait parfaitement l'arène. Dumbledore était en pleine discussion avec Madame Maxime, tandis que Karkaroff fixait le vide d'un air maussade. Mr Croupton, lui, me donna l'impression de ne pas trop savoir pourquoi il était là, ce qui était surprenant vu sa réputation.

Un puissant coup de sifflet résonna et Verpey entra dans l'arène en courant, vêtu pour changer de sa vieille robe du temps où il était batteur dans l'équipe des Frelons.

Exactement comme le jour de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il posa la pointe de sa baguette sur sa gorge.

\- BIENVENUE A TOUS ET A TOUTES POUR LA PREMIERE TACHE DU TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS. OU DEVRAIS-JE DIRE DES QUATRE SORCIERS ?

Si sa première phrase avait arraché des cris enthousiastes à la foule, la deuxième lui valut quelques sifflets. Verpey éclata de rire.

Je passai une main lasse sur mon front.

\- Je vois que certains ont déjà choisi leur favori !Le moment de les départager approche et je suis sûr que vous mourrez tous d'envie de découvrir en quoi consiste la première tâche.

Les acclamations se mêlèrent aux applaudissements enthousiasmes et je me redressai sur mon banc malgré moi.

\- JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU POUDLARD ! AVEZ-VOUS ENVIE DE DECOUVRIR EN QUOI CONSISTE LA PREMIERE TÂCHE ?!

Cette fois, les cris étaient dignes d'une finale de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Mes oreilles se mirent à vibrer, mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine, et je me laissai gagner par l'ardeur générale.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle une foule en délire !

Verpey se baissa pour ramasser une sorte d'œuf qu'il tendit bien haut au-dessus de lui.

\- Voilà ce que les champions doivent récupérer aujourd'hui. Cet œuf contient un indice essentiel pour la deuxième tâche. sans lui, ils n'auront aucune chance de continuer dans ce tournoi.

Crystal se pencha vers moi.

\- Potter sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire, me glissa-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Je pouvais me tromper, mais le contrat magique avec la Coupe de Feu stipulait sans doute qu'un champion devait mourir en essayant de réussir une tâche.

\- Et qui est plus qualifié pour garder un tel œuf que des…

Il y eut du bruit, comme le raclement de quelque chose de lourd sur le sol, et toute la foule tourna la tête vers la gauche. Une partie de l'arène venait de s'ouvrir à notre gauche.

Il eut un rugissement qui fit dresser mes poils sur mes avant-bras.

Ils n'avaient pas… ?

\- DES DRAGONNES !

Les acclamations et les applaudissements atteignirent de nouveaux sommets et je vis plus Draco éclater de rire que je ne l'entendis. Ses lèvres bougèrent et j'étais prête à parier qu'il venait de dire quelque chose à propos de Potter.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le maudire pour sa bêtise car la première dragonne entrait dans l'arène, ses ailes claquants – ce qui n'était pas bon signe – et de la fumée s'échappant de sa gueule – ce qui était encore un moins bon signe –.

C'était une femelle Suédois à museau court d'un joli gris-bleu. Il me sembla qu'elle était petite pour une dragonne de son espèce mais elle restait effrayante.

Du reste, si j'avais dû l'affronter, armée seulement de ma baguette.

\- MESDAMES, MESDEMOISELLES, MESSIEURS, FAITES UN MAXIMUM DE BRUIT POUR NOTRE PREMIER CHAMPION MONSIEUR CEDRIC DIIIIIGGORYYY !

Diggory entra dans l'arène par une porte à la droite de la table des juges. Maintenant que je savais ce que les quatre champions devaient affronter, je trouvais que Diggory était bien chétif pour faire face à une dragonne en période de couvée. Si toutes les autres tâches étaient du même ordre, je n'étais plus si sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de morts cette année.

Diggory se mit l'abri derrière un rocher et observa pendant de longues minutes la dragonne, occupée à souffler des flammes sur ses œufs pour les réchauffer, les arrangeant avec délicatesse dans son nid, acceptant l'œuf doré comme l'un des siens.

La foule imitait le silence et l'immobilité de Diggory, et je retins mon souffle quand il quitta sa cachette pour une seconde, un peu plus proche de la dragonne.

Il se rapprocha peu à peu, réussissant à ne pas se faire repérer – ce qui était déjà un exploit puisque les Suédois avaient un excellent flair –. Diggory agita enfin sa baguette et je reconnus la Métamorphose avant qu'il ne la réussisse du premier coup.

Ce qui ressemblait à un labrador venait d'apparaître dans l'arène et Diggory l'envoya faire diversion.

Le chien s'avança directement jusqu'à la dragonne et commença à grogner, puis à aboyer. La dragonne sembla d'abord décidée à l'ignorer – il était ridicule comparé à elle – mais elle changea d'avis quand il commença à renifler un de ses œufs.

Le chien évita la langue de flamme par pure chance et la dragonne abandonna son nid pour le suivre. Diggory ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Il jaillit hors de sa cachette, rejoignit les œufs en quelques enjambées, et saisit l'œuf en or.

La foule salua sa réussite par des cris exaltés, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire se retourner la dragonne.

Elle rugit en découvrant Diggory à côté de son nid et cracha des flammes impressionnantes. Je me levai en même temps que les autres pour essayer de voir si Diggory avait réussi à se pousser à temps. Il réapparut derrière son rocher, sa cape en feu, l'œuf coincé sous son bras, et une grimace de douleur sur son visage.

\- MONSIEUR DIGGORY A EU DE LA CHANCE ! IL DOIT ENCORE REGAGNER LA PORTE SANS PERDRE SON OEUF !

La dragonne se mit à rugir, comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir que son nombre d'œufs n'était plus le bon et le bruit terrifiant sembla décider Diggory à déguerpir le plus vite possible. La dragonne le guettait et Diggory se jeta au sol au bon moment pour échapper à de nouvelles flammes. Il se releva aussitôt, le diable littéralement aux trousses, et slaloma entre les rochers pour rejoindre la porte par laquelle il était entré. La dragonne l'avait suivi, crachant des gerbes de flammes d'un rouge profond et rugissant de colère. Je faillis bien me cacher les yeux jusqu'à ce que Verpey me donne le verdict de cette course folle, mais Diggory réussit à se mettre à l'abri.

Je réalisai que je retenais mon souffle depuis le premier jet de flammes et je ne pus qu'imaginer ce que cela avait pu être pour Diggory.

Qui, exactement, avait eu cette idée ?!

La foule salua la prestation de Diggory avec ferveur et Poudlard ne tarda pas à chanter le nom de son champion.

\- BRAVO ! Vraiment très bien ! Voyons maintenant les notes de juges !

Madame Maxime, Dumbledore et Croupton attribuèrent un 7 et Karkarroff un 4.

\- Cela nous fait donc un total de 25 points pour notre premier champion ! Allez ! Il mérite un peu plus d'applaudissements que ça, non ?

La foule scanda à nouveau le nom de Diggory, et je me forçai à mêler ma voix aux cris, même si le stress de ce que je venais de voir me serrait encore la gorge.

Les chances de Potter de s'en sortir me semblaient encore plus minces qu'une heure plus tôt.

\- Encore trois autres concurrents, à présent ! Miss Delacour, s'il vous plait !

J'ignorais comment ils avaient réussi à convaincre la précédente dragonne de retourner dans son enclos, même s'il me sembla apercevoir plusieurs sorciers derrière la large porte.

Une dragonne de l'espèce Vert Gallois apparut alors, bien plus large que la petite Suédois. Allaient-ils présenter des dragons de plus en plus dangereux à mesure que les champions défilaient ? N'était-ce pas inéquitable qu'ils affrontent tous une espèce différente ?

Pourquoi des dragons ?!

Fleur Delacour semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe entre hier soir et maintenant. Son teint avait l'air verdâtre et elle resta figée au bout de l'arène pendant un long moment. Ses camarades de Beauxbâtons commencèrent à scander son nom pour lui donner du courage, et le chant fut repris par beaucoup d'autres. Delacour se redressa, rejetant ses épaules en arrière, et fit un premier pas dans l'arène.

Contrairement à Diggory, elle ne chercha pas à se cacher. Elle avança lentement, un pas après l'autre, ce qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention de la dragonne une fois qu'elle eut fait le tour de ses œufs.

La dragonne la fixa, de la fumée s'échappant de ses narines, prête à cracher des flammes qui seraient encore plus impressionnantes que celles du Suédois.

Delacour commença à agiter sa baguette d'une façon étrange. Ses gestes étaient trop larges et trop lents pour qu'il s'agisse d'un sortilège, mais une sorte d'harmonie se dégageait de ses mouvements. Ces derniers ne s'arrêtaient pas à sa baguette ou à ses mains. Tout son corps participait et l'étrange danse me rappela celle des Vélanes lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Peu à peu, le silence se fit dans la tribune et je fus presque certaine de discerner la mélodie d'un chant que je ne connaissais pas.

La dragonne resta d'abord impassible, balayant l'air de sa queue avec humeur, faisant claquer ses longues ailes de temps à autre, comme pour tenir Delacour à distance puis, peu à peu, elle commença à s'apaiser. Sa tête se mit à imiter les mouvements oscillants de Delacour, sa queue reproduisait les gestes de la baguette et ses ailes se replièrent.

Delacour ralentit encore sa danse, sans pour autant perdre en grâce et, quand elle arriva à un mètre de la dragonne, elle s'était endormie.

Elle était allongée sur ses œufs et Delacour dut faire preuve de patience et de prudence pour dégager celui en or, son visage à quelques centimètres d'une patte dotées de griffes effrayantes. Elle venait de réussir à le récupérer quand un grognement sourd s'éleva de la dragonne. Une langue de flammes s'échappa de sa gueule et prit dans la cape de Delacour, sans que la dragonne ne donne l'impression de vouloir bouger ou de s'être réveillée.

Delacour réagit vite et éteignit les flammes d'un jet d'eau précis, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. La foule attendit qu'elle soit hors de danger pour saluer sa prestation.

\- Voilà ce qu'on appelle une très belle prestation pour Beauxbâtons ! Qu'en pensent notre jury ?

Dumbledore attribua un 7, Madame Maxime un 9, Karkaroff un 4 et Croupton un 6.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, m'écriai-je. Elle s'en est mieux sortie que Diggory !

Pansy se retourna.

\- C'est une fille. La seule façon pour elle d'avoir quarante points d'un coup aurait été de tuer cette dragonne à mains nues.

\- Tu exagères, Pansy ! intervint Draco. Elle a plus de points que Diggory alors qu'elle a bien failli brûler vive !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna.

\- VOICI A PRESENT MR KRUM !

Durmstrang réussit à donner l'impression de faire plus de bruit que tout Poudlard réuni quand Krum apparut quelques minutes plus tard, le temps que des dragonniers s'occupent de remettre le vert gallois dans l'enclos et installe le Boutefeu Chinois.

A croire que Potter allait affronter un Pansedefer ukrainien, un Magyar à pointes ou un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou.

Parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit tombé sur le plus dangereux des quatre – du reste, si j'avais bien compris la logique derrière cette épreuve –.

Krum ne s'éternisa pas et il fit une véritable démonstration des techniques militaires qui avaient rythmé sa vie à Dumstrang. Il passa d'une cachette à une autre avec bien plus d'aisance que Diggory, rampa à une vitesse impressionnante et se retrouva près de la dragonne en quelques minutes, sans même paraître essoufflé.

Il attendit que la dragonne s'installe confortablement sur ses œufs pour passer à l'action. Son attaque fut aussi brève qu'efficace. La dragonne rugit de douleur et secoua sa tête violemment. Quelques boules de feu lui échappèrent et l'une d'entre elle passa à un mètre de la tête de Croupton.

Krum ne se laissa pas impressionné. Il rampa jusqu'au nid, récupéra son œuf – évitant les pattes de la dragonne en roulant plusieurs fois sur lui-même – puis courut jusqu'à la porte.

Les Dragonniers intervinrent dès qu'il fut sorti et il leur fallut unir leurs efforts pour stupéfixier la dragonne, au risque qu'elle ne détruise l'arène de douleur. Tandis qu'on l'emmenait – tant bien que mal – dans son enclos, elle laissait derrière elle un nid en ruine.

De la dizaine d'œufs qu'un Dragonnier avait installé un peu plus tôt, il n'en restait que quatre entiers.

Tout à coup, je ne me sentis plus du tout impressionnée par la prestation de Krum, mais plutôt en colère. Contre lui, et contre l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée de cette première tâche.

Les juges semblèrent de mon avis.

Si Karkaroff donna 10 à son élève – sans surprise –, Croupton et Dumbledore se contentèrent d'un 6, et Madame Maxime d'un 7. Malgré cela, Krum prit la tête de la compétition.

\- J'espère que Potter va lui mettre une raclée, grinçai-je.

Crystal ricana.

\- J'ignorais que tu aimais autant les dragons, Lestrange, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, Malhorne.

Petite, je rêvais de devenir Dragonnière, quand bien même ce n'était pas un travail respectable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Ce dernier point avait changé et c'était l'une des conséquences à laquelle je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

Les Dragonniers installèrent les nouveaux œufs et je ne pus que secouer la tête en reconnaissant une Magyar à pointes, à l'air particulièrement féroce avec ses yeux jaunes immenses.

_Merlin tout puissant._

Potter apparut enfin, déclenchant des huées sans précédent d'une majeur partie du public, en plus d'un chant qui semblait avoir été écrit par Draco.

Le Survivant avait l'air particulièrement frêle comparé aux autres, mais si la moitié des rumeurs sur son compte étaient vraies, il s'était déjà sorti de situations plus délicates encore – certains évoquaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'autre un Basilic géant, et c'était sans compter la centaine de Détraqueurs qu'il avait repoussé l'année dernière –. Il n'allait peut-être pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Potter leva sa baguette et hurla un sortilège que je ne reconnus pas, mais qui fit rire Draco à gorge déployée devant moi.

\- Un _Accio ? _Vraiment ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser !

C'était bien petit de se moquer des déboires en sortilèges de quelqu'un, mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose de le rappeler à Draco, obnubilé comme il l'était par ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène.

Les secondes commencèrent à s'étirer, les sifflets laissèrent place à des exclamations moqueuses le chant contre Potter s'éleva de plus en plus fort… Je n'expliquais pas vraiment la boule désagréable au creux de mon ventre, ni l'envie que j'avais de porter mes ongles à ma bouche pour rogner ce qui avait réussi à repousser depuis mon rendez-vous avec Narcissa et Gloria Ngozi.

Finalement, l'_Eclair de Feu _apparut, fendant les airs avec cette précision que je connaissais mieux que personne. Potter sauta dessus dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

La première tâche changea complètement de visage.

\- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne idée, me glissa Crystal. Il ne va peut-être pas mourir tout de suite finalement.

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire en coin en imaginant la déception de mon cousin, lui qui avait tant travaillé pour zapper le moral de Potter.

Potter s'engagea dans un exercice de haute voltige qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux matchs de Quidditch quand il lui fallait redoubler d'efforts pour faire gagner son équipe. Il piqua, remonta en chandelle, évitant une langue de feu de justesse

\- MILLE MEDUSES ! VOILA QUI S'APPELLE SAVOIR VOLER ! VOUS AVEZ VU CA, MONSIEUR KRUM ?

Potter reprenait déjà de l'altitude, volant en cercle à la façon d'un oiseau de proie, narguant la dragonne qui ne perdait rien de son manège. Combien de temps avant qu'elle se lance à sa poursuite ? Combien de provocation pour qu'elle ouvre le feu ?

Potter piqua à nouveau et je retins mon souffle, sursautant quand il n'évita pas la queue hérissée à temps, sans pour autant perdre le contrôle sur son balai ou paniquer face à la dragonne. Il entreprit d'harceler la dragonne, s'approchant assez pour qu'elle se sente menacée, mais réussissant à rester à distance pour pouvoir éviter les jets de flammes. Peu à peu, il montait un peu plus haut, forçant la dragonne à se redresser, découvrant ses œufs, dont celui doré.

Quand elle leva sur ses pattes arrière et déploya ses ailes, Potter passa à l'action.

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il plongea tout droit sur les œufs, passa sous ses pattes antérieures, et reprit aussitôt de l'altitude, son prix coincé sous son bras.

\- REGARDEZ-CA ! NON MAIS REGARDEZ CA ! NOTRE PLUS JEUNE CHAMPION A ETE LE PLUS RAPIDE POUR S'EMPARER DE SON OEUF ! VOILA QUI VA FAIRE MONTER LES PARIS SUR MR POTTER !

Draco me glissa un regard en coin sans que je n'ai besoin de l'interpeller, et son air sombre me fit éclater de rire. Chaque année – littéralement –, il semblait se faire surprendre par le talent de Potter à rebondir qu'importe la situation, et à s'en sortir avec seulement quelques égratignures et des points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor.

Cette fois, il réussit à se placer ex-aequo avec Krum dans le classement du Tournoi, délivrant au passage la prestation la plus spectaculaire face au dragon le plus dangereux.

Douce Circée en soit témoin, j'avais vraiment envie qu'il gagne, juste pour voir la tête de Draco !

…

**Mercredi 30 Novembre 1994, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

J'étais rarement restée aussi tard dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, les préfets nous avaient toujours obligés à rejoindre notre dortoir avant vingt-deux heures, et je m'efforçais de garder cette habitude pour éviter que Madame Pomfresh m'écorche vive.

Ce soir, j'avais laissé Crystal monter sans moi et je feignais d'être plongée dans un devoir de Métamorphose pour lequel je n'étais absolument pas concentrée.

Le goût amer dans ma bouche me semblait plus fort que jamais – mon père n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort, on finissait par s'habituer – et j'avais du mal à imaginer que j'en serais débarrassée dans moins d'une heure.

Le cycle lunaire s'était enfin écoulé, une nouvelle pleine lune s'était levée en début de soirée, et j'allais peut-être pouvoir terminer la potion d'Appel. Il me faudrait encore attendre un orage, réciter l'incantation de Souhait à chaque lever et coucher du soleil jusqu'à un autre orage pour, enfin, boire la potion.

La première transformation – si elle avait lieu – était la plus douloureuse et la plus dangereuse.

J'étais loin d'avoir compris toutes les subtilités du processus, tout comme je doutais parfois de seulement y parvenir, mais je me laissais parfois aller à imaginer ce que pourrait être ma forme Animagus.

La génétique jouait-elle un rôle ? A l'exception de Patmol, je n'aimais pas trop les chiens, et Pansy ne manquerait pas de se moquer de moi si je marchais si près dans les pas de mon père.

Était-il possible d'influencer le choix ? Draco serait terriblement jaloux si je me transformais en Dragon – quand bien même une telle forme Animagus n'était prêtée qu'à Viviane, si elle avait vraiment existé –.

Une chose était sûre, les mécanismes qui régissaient le choix de la forme Animagus étaient complexes et encore très mal connus, car très peu de sorciers se révélaient capables de maîtriser cette branche de la Métamorphose.

Une de mes craintes était de me retrouver avec une forme Animagus ridicule – je ne tenais pas du tout à être un rat – ou une complètement inutile – certaines premières transformations étaient connues pour avoir très mal tournées quand le sorcier ou la sorcière s'était retrouvé incapable de respirer hors de l'eau –.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ma forme Animagus révélerait quelque chose de moi qui ne serait pas trop douloureux à affronter…

Un coup d'œil à l'une des horloges dans la salle commune m'apprit qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures trente et que le professeur McGonagall devait déjà être en chemin.

Je rangeai mes affaires avec soin, puis passai mon sac à l'épaule, préférant l'emporter avec moi plutôt que prendre le risque que quelqu'un – Deloris, par exemple – fouille à l'intérieur.

Personne ne sembla remarquer que je me dirigeais dans la direction opposée à mon dortoir, et je doutais que l'on s'offusque de me voir quitter les quartiers de Serpentard à une telle heure.

Du moment que cela ne coûtait aucun point à notre maison.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Lestrange.

\- Bonsoir, professeur.

L'hiver approchait et les couloirs étaient glacials, ce qui expliquait sans doute l'épaisse cape en tweed du professeur McGonagall. Je la suivis sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit, et je fis de mon mieux pour garder le contrôle sur mes nerfs.

La fin de la période de Persévérance ne signifiait en aucun cas le début des autres phases. Il suffisait qu'un seul nuage passe devant la lune à minuit et il me faudrait tout recommencer depuis le début. J'étudiais avec inquiétude les prévisions de _La Gazette _depuis une semaine, et je savais pertinemment que la météo n'était pas vraiment de mon côté. Dans le meilleur des cas, le ciel serait couvert, et comme nous étions dans le nord de l'Ecosse, il se pourrait très bien qu'il pleuve pour faire bonne mesure.

Nous arrivâmes bien vite dans la cour intérieur du château, non loin de la salle de Métamorphose et je déglutis difficilement en reconnaissant le tapage humide sur les dalles de pierre.

Une bourrasque de vent m'apporta une bouffée d'air familière, parce que de semblables avaient rythmé les semaines depuis notre arrivée.

De véritables trombes d'eau se déversaient sur Poudlard, lavant les murs du château et inondant la terre déjà détrempée.

Ceux qui se rendraient en Botanique ou en Soins aux Créatures Magiques reviendraient couverts de boue.

J'avais supporté le goût de la feuille de Mandragore pour rien.

Le professeur McGonagall serra mon épaule avec douceur.

\- Peut-être aviez-vous raison, Miss Black. Le mois de novembre ne nous a pas été favorable.

J'eus un soupir et je redessinai la forme de la feuille du bout de ma langue, sans plus grimacer au goût ou à la texture désormais flétrie, presque poisseuse. J'avançai jusqu'au banc de pierre à l'abri sous la coursive.

\- Il n'est pas encore minuit, professeur.

L'averse était trop soutenue pour qu'il y ait la moindre éclaircie d'ici un quart d'heure, mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincue pour autant.

Elle s'installa à mes côtés, parfaitement droite, ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

La pluie continuait de tomber sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

\- Je me souviens encore de ma déception la première fois, me souffla-t-elle. J'avais hâte de me débarrasser de ce goût atroce et j'étais prête à affronter le premier orage pour commencer l'incantation du Souhait...

Je fis la moue et je me penchai pour essayer d'apercevoir la lune.

Le ciel était sombre, les étoiles absentes et aucun signe de l'astre nocturne.

\- Vous savez à combien de fois j'ai dû m'y reprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Six fois.

\- Six fois.

Je grimaçai. La lecture des carnets du professeur McGonagall m'avait appris que mère nature avait tendance à compliquer encore plus les choses, surtout en Ecosse, où les nuits claires et les orages étaient rares certaines années. Le professeur McGonagall s'était exilée au centre de l'Afrique pendant deux mois pour réunir les conditions d'une première transformation.

Il y avait une certaine logique derrière le nombre incroyable d'Animagi en Afrique.

\- Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Et dans le pire des cas, je crois savoir que Miss Malhorne pourra arranger votre voyage.

J'eus un bref éclat de rire.

\- Ça lui ferait trop plaisir de jouer un rôle clé dans tout ça.

Je surpris un rare sourire du coin de l'œil.

\- Je demanderai au professeur Sinistra quelle période est la plus propice pour un nouvel essai. En attendant, nous allons tâcher de terminer les programmes de cinquième et sixième année. Vous ne serez que mieux armée à affronter votre première transformation.

Nous restâmes assises à regarder la pluie tomber jusqu'à ce que l'immense horloge du château sonne les douze coups de minuits. Avec un soupir, je retirai la feuille de Mandragore sous ma langue – désormais noire, fripée, et à la limite de se décomposer en petits morceaux – puis je la jetai dans la cour en essayant de ne pas m'attarder sur ce qu'elle représentait.

Devenir Animagus était un long et difficile processus, semé d'embûches et de dangers. Ce premier échec ne serait sans doute pas le dernier.

…

**Samedi 26 Novembre 1994, **_**Hell's Angels, **_**Londres, Angleterre.**

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour mis les pieds dans un bar tel que celui-ci. Les clients se ressemblaient tous – des tatouages, du jean, du cuir, des piercing, des coupes de cheveux hirsutes et un bon ventre de bière pour la majorité –, une moto impressionnante trônait au milieu de la salle, des pièces mécaniques étaient accrochées aux murs en guise de décoration, et un atelier de réparation tournait à plein régime derrière une large verrière malgré l'heure tardive.

Bien évidemment, son arrivée un peu plus tôt lui avait valu de nombreux regards méfiants, et la fille qui était venu prendre sa commande lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop s'attarder.

\- J'ai rendez-vous, avait-il répondu.

Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Judy et Sirius ici, plus d'une décennie plus tôt. Au-delà des vêtements, de leur façon de parler ou des motos, il se dégageait de ces bikers une sorte d'énergie familière. Patmol avait sans doute raison quand il soutenait que s'il n'obtenait pas des réponses ici à propos de Burt White et Grant Adler, alors il ne trouverait rien de plus à Londres sur eux.

Patmol avait eu d'autant plus raison de lui conseiller de ne pas y aller tout seul.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa entrer une jeune femme aux cheveux rose. Il ne put retenir un soupir soulagé.

Tonks détailla le bar avec un sourire en coin appréciateur, avant de le repérer.

Contrairement à lui, elle ne dénotait pas au milieu des Bikers. Son long manteau noir était passé par-dessus une chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt des Bizarr' Sisters, son jean était déchiré au genou droit et ses cheveux partiellement rasés auraient presque pu dévoiler un tatouage.

Elle se laissa tomber en face de lui sans grâce et lui offrit une grimace.

\- Bonsoir, Tonks.

\- Lupin. Alors, quelle est la mission ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est toi qui voulais me voir.

Elle haussa un sourcil, imitant parfaitement Andromeda.

\- Et de tous les endroits où tu aurais pu me donner rendez-vous, tu as choisi ce bar ? Je suis une Auror, je ne suis pas complètement stupide.

\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un habitué ?

Elle le dévisagea, puis éclata de rire.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Il ne put retenir un sourire face à son sourire moqueur et à ses yeux brillants, à des années lumières de l'expression dure qu'elle lui réservait encore il y avait quelques mois.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis son embuscade chez Andromeda. Après avoir exigé des explications, elle avait écouté l'histoire des Maraudeurs en silence, s'abstenant de poser des questions au prix parfois d'immenses efforts, pour finalement reconnaître que sa version des faits se tenait _peut-être._

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de le lui expliquer, il avait deviné qu'elle comptait bien recouper son explication avec tout ce qu'elle savait déjà sur l'affaire Black, avant de décider si, oui ou non, elle le croyait.

Comme trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, il commençait à penser qu'elle refusait la vérité et il avait été très surpris de recevoir une lettre une semaine plus tôt.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler et personne ne nous surprendra ici.

Elle retrouva son sérieux et se pencha vers lui. La serveuse choisit ce moment-là pour venir prendre sa commande et Tonks demanda un Whisky. Elle en prit une gorgée avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, la dernière fois, et je suis obligée de reconnaître que c'est une explication très plausible, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre que c'est la vérité.

Il hocha la tête. Il la comprenait. Lui aussi avait passé près de treize ans à haïr Sirius et à le tenir responsable de beaucoup de choses, à commencer par la mort de James et Lily. S'il n'avait pas vu Peter avec ses propres yeux, sans doute aurait-il eu du mal à y croire.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres preuves à te donner, Tonks. Sirius non plus, d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de retrouver Pettigrow, Madelyn aussi, mais il a réussi à se faire passer pour mort pendant treize ans. Je crains qu'il réussisse à nouveau… Peut-être a-t-il rejoint Voldemort, auquel cas il est presque intouchable.

Il la vit pâlir.

\- Comment ça ?

Il hésita. Tonks était jeune et si elle avait des souvenirs de la première guerre, elle avait été assez épargnée à côté d'autres familles. Travailler aux côtés des Aurors et chasser des Mages Noirs ne signifiait pas forcément que l'on était prêt à affronter l'idée d'un nouvel affrontement contre Lord Voldemort.

\- Les récents événements laissent penser qu'il est peut-être sur le retour, Tonks. Peut-être que Pettigrow l'a rejoint, peut-être qu'il se terre dans le grenier d'une maison sorcière et qu'il n'y est pour rien, mais j'en doute. Peter a toujours pris le parti des plus forts et Sirius et moi sommes à sa poursuite… Il aura très certainement choisi de rejoindre Voldemort pour assurer sa sécurité.

\- Et ça risque de faire les affaires de cet enculé de psychopathe. Comme si on avait besoin de ça…

Elle resta un long moment à faire tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Madelyn McGonagall n'a pas de piste ?

\- Pour tout ce que j'en sais, elle est toujours en Albanie. Je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles.

\- Ouais, elle a l'air d'être du genre rancunière. Fol Œil m'a toujours dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de se la mettre à dos.

Il était sans doute encore mieux placé que Maugrey pour parler de ça, mais c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

\- Des nouvelles de mon cousin ?

Si elle considérait Sirius à nouveau comme son cousin, c'était qu'elle était presque convaincue par leur version de l'histoire.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il va aussi bien que sa situation le permet. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était très en colère contre Dumbledore pour toute cette histoire de quatrième champion… J'ai bien peur qu'il finisse par lui balancer son poing à la figure un de ces jours.

Elle grimaça.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont obligé Potter à participer à ce truc. Bien que, d'après Charlie Weasley, il s'en est très bien sorti pour la première épreuve…

C'était ce que lui avait dit Sirius, qui s'était arrangé pour pouvoir assister de loin à la première tâche, soi-disant pour pouvoir intervenir si quelqu'un s'en prenait directement à son filleul. Harry était définitivement doué sur un balai.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen que je le rencontre, pas vrai ?

Il haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment surpris par sa requête puisque Tonks n'était pas du genre à se contenter d'un récit de seconde main.

\- Que veux-tu lui demander de plus ? Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pendant une poignée de secondes.

\- Il y a des trucs qui ne collent pas tout à fait entre le dossier sur la mort de Judy Adler et ce que je sais sur son évasion. Mais je voudrais lui parler _à lui._

Il porta son verre de bière à la bouche – c'était loin d'être la meilleure qu'il avait jamais bu – pour se laisser quelques secondes de réflexion. Ce n'était pas impossible – il avait le miroir sur lui, ça pouvait même être tout de suite – mais il devrait d'abord en parler avec Sirius. Il était hors de question qu'ils prennent le moindre risque que Tonks devine où Sirius se trouvait.

Il lui faisait confiance mais elle restait une Auror.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, je veux bien un petit coup de main.

Le regard de Tonks s'illumina et elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Je le savais ! Quelle est la mission ?

Il se fit violence pour rester impassible et essayer d'oublier que Tonks lui rappelait un peu trop le Sirius insouciant qui s'était engagé dans l'Ordre sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- Judy a travaillé ici pendant quelques mois et Sirius est convaincu que le gérant connaît son père. Si quelqu'un à Londres sait où Burt White et Grant Adler se trouvent, c'est sûrement lui.

Tonks tourna la tête lentement en direction du bar. Le gérant était un homme de grande taille, au visage dissimulé par l'ombre de sa casquette, et dont le regard semblait tout voir.

\- Il n'a pas l'air sympathique. Tu as déjà tenté quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi Sirius tient tellement à retrouver sa belle-famille ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils veulent encore plus sa peau que le Ministère.

\- Maellyn a besoin d'eux.

La mention de la fille de Sirius eut un effet étrange sur Tonks. L'espace d'un battement de paupière, son image étudiée de punk rebelle tomba pour laisser entrevoir son vrai visage – la forme du visage d'Andromeda en plus doux, les yeux verts de son père, des cheveux blonds et de jolies taches de rousseur – avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle sur son pouvoir.

\- Ouais… Si ma mère m'avait tout dit depuis le début, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire en sorte que Narcissa soit arrêtée pour ce qu'elle a fait à ces deux moldus. Je m'en occupe.

Elle se leva et disparut dans les toilettes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un homme immense, au crâne lisse et à la barbe impressionnante ressortit. Beaucoup de personnes le dévisagèrent, à commencer par le gérant.

Ce dernier fit signe à Tonks de le suivre dans une pièce derrière le bar, ce qui ne le rassura pas beaucoup. Elle avait beau avoir sa baguette – et être redoutable avec d'après Ted – elle pouvait aussi s'inventer des ennuis et s'enfoncer par-dessus ça parce qu'elle était une foutue Black.

Les minutes passèrent lentement et il se promit d'intervenir si elle n'était pas ressortie dans un quart d'heure.

Ted allait le tuer et Andromeda réduirait son corps en cendres, non sans avoir réalisé un rituel qui lui interdirait le repos éternel avant.

Tonks réapparut – sous ses traits – dix minutes plus tard, le début d'une ecchymose sur la joue gauche, mais l'air satisfaite de son aventure.

Elle termina son verre de Whisky d'une traite.

\- Terry a un méchant crochet du droit, dit-elle en appliquant son verre vide sur sa joue bleuie.

\- Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être homme à facilement perdre son sang-froid.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est sa façon à lui de dire bonjour à Grant Adler.

\- Grant Adler ? Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi il ressemble ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il avait pour habitude de monter la garde en face de la maison de Sirius et j'avais pour mission de garder les lieux. On s'est parlé une fois. Bref. Terry ne sait pas du tout où ils sont.

\- Ou il n'a pas du tout envie de te le dire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Lupin, j'ai mes méthodes. Il m'a promis de diffuser le mot comme quoi Maellyn les cherche et qu'elle a besoin d'eux. Mais ça peut prendre des années avant que ça leur arrive aux oreilles…

**…**

****Remadora in ON. I repeat, REMADORA IS ON ****(je les adore, vous avez pas idée).

**J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hâte d'avoir votre retour sur :**

**\- ****La confrontation entre Bubus et Sirius **(ça faisait longtemps, je suis sûre que ça n'avait pas manqué tant que ça à Albus…)

**\- ******Maellyn qui se venge de Deloris ****(le petit moment de complicité entre Luna et Maellyn en prime).

**\- ******La petite mise au point entre Maellyn et ses cousins Lestrange**** (cette petite a du cran, quoiqu'on en dise).

**\- ******Draco, son obsession pour Harry et ses badges ridicules ****(vraiment, ce gamin est usant).

**\- ******La rencontre inattendue de Maellyn et Patmol dans le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard ****(oui, je n'ai pas résisté. Oui, Crystal est peut-être un peu trop perspicace mais je n'ai pas pu résisté. Oui, Draco est stupide).

**\- ******La seule, l'unique, Gloria Ngozi ****(qui a un coeur derrière cette façade un peu dure).

**\- ******Narcissa Malefoy qui, de toute évidence, tombe sur un os avec Gloria ****(en même temps, elle ne peut pas toujours avoir le dessus).

**\- ******La première tâche**** (qui est ma préférée des trois je pense, même si je reste horrifiée par cette histoire de tournoi).

**\- ******L'échec de Maellyn avec sa feuille de Mandragore ****(les aléas de la météo en Ecosse en même temps…).

**\- ******L'un de mes duos préférés : Remus et Tonks ! ****(promis, ils reviendront souvent, parce que Tonks est un peu comme ça. Quand elle a une ouverture, elle se faufile!)

**J'oublie sans doute beaucoup de choses ****(encore)****. ****Mes chapitres deviennent trop longs pour que je fasse une liste détaillée.**

**Bon, rien à voir, mais si vous avez des soirées à tuer pendant le mois de Novembre (paraît qu'on va pas trop pouvoir sortir…), je vous conseille les formations gratuites du collectif Nous Toutes sur les violences sexuelles et sexistes, la culture du viol ou l'intersectionnalité. C'est en ligne, c'est pertinent, et c'est d'intérêt public !**

**Rien à voir non plus, mais je vous conseille aussi le dernier album de Taylor Swift, folklore, parce que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.**

* * *

**Entre le (re)confinement et l'anniversaire de la mort de James et Lily aujourd'hui (39 ans, c'est abusé ou pas?), un petit concours*, ça vous dit ?**

**\- La 97ème review se verra révéler le titre du Spin-Off.**

**\- La 98ème review se verra révéler le titre et le résumé du Spin-Off.**

**\- La 99ème review se verra révéler se verra révéler le titre, le résumé et le premier chapitre du Spin-Off.**

**On est dans de l'exclusivité (presque) exclusive mes petit·e·s, c'est moi qui vous le dit !**

[*Moldulo vous avez un compte, toussa toussa]

* * *

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous, ****portez votre masque, lavez-vous les mains et ******profitez du confinement pour lire des livres féministes ! (Lauren Bastide, Alice ********Coffin, Pauline Harmange, Victoire Touillon...)****

**Orlane.**

_Mis à jour le samedi ___31___/___10___/2020_


	9. Supernova : Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **: **Les personnes trans sont tous·tes merveilleux·euses. Celleux qui oeuvrent contre leurs droits méritent qu'on leur crache au visage. **

**Attention**: Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

**RàR **:

**Pomme : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus ! Bonne lecture !

**Nyanaa : **Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je réponds toujours aux reviews;) (et avec grand plaisir).  
Crystal et Maellyn forment un duo d'enfer ! J'aime beaucoup leur dynamique à ces deux petites !  
Awwww, ça me touche que les retrouvailles entre Sirius et Maellyn t'aient tiré une petite larme ! J'avoue qu'ils sont touchants tous les deux.  
Ah, les Black sont du genre rancuniers, Narcissa est bien placée pour le savoir… Maellyn finira par lui pardonner (je pense?) mais il va lui falloir encore un peu de temps (c'est une ado, je le rappelle). !  
Je ne pouvais pas résister à ce que Maellyn commence sont initiation (et Minnie non plus xD)  
J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**Lupa** :

Heyyyyy ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je comprends pour la faille spatio-temporelle qu'est l'année 2020 xD Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'elle est bientôt terminée ! De mon côté, ça va ! Je n'ai que des demi-groupes en classe, donc la charge mentale de ce côté là est allégée, mais je dois gérer le distanciel de l'autre côté… Je crois moyennement à un retour à la normale mi-janvier… Et toi ? T'es en collège cette année, non ?

Merci du fond du coeur pour tous tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu continues à apprécier mon histoire.

Je suis assez satisfaite de l'alliance Sirius/Minerva. Albus risque de tomber sur un os avec ces deux-là ! (je suis une grande fan de Minnie, on va pas se mentir!)

Merci pour la rencontre entre Sirius et Maellyn ! J'avoue que comme ma dramaqueen préférée est sur Pré-au-Lard (et que mon ado terrible avait besoin d'être rassurée) j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'aime bien que l'initiation Animagus de Maellyn soit un moyen de faire naître une relation père/fille. (Je pense que Minnie se doutait un peu que c'était pas le meilleur moment, mais c'était une excuse pour changer les idées à sa petite chouchoute). Je note tes hypothèses pour la forme Animagus de Maellyn !

Bien vu pour Gloria ! Effectivement, elle était en guest star dans TWBT ! (just because!).

Je ne croyais pas trop à Remadora (j'avoue) mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est le genre de couple que Rowling n'avait pas prévu sauf qu'ils ne lui ont pas laissé le choix… Ils sont assez marrants à écrire et puis leur alchimie est assez détonante.

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Nris, ****Tiph l'Andouille, Sun Dae V, tzvine (x2), NyannaCh, henrismh, feufollet, Lupa** et **Sakhina (x2) **pour leur review. Ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**I'M BACK !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous faites parti·e·s des chaceux·euses d'ors et déjà en vacances ! **

**De mon côté, je suis soulagée de ne plus voir mes élèves pendant deux semaines, parce que certains m'ont donnée l'impression de vouloir pomper mon énergie jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! J'ai encore une petite journée de travail avant de pouvoir ranger toutes mes affaires jusqu'à la rentrée, mais le plus dur est passé.**

**Sinon, Nano oblige, le mois de novembre (et même le début de décembre) a été intense en terme d'écriture. J'ai écris un peu plus de 52k pour la session 2020, ce dont je suis assez fière. En terme de chapitre, le décompte est un peu plus inquiétant, car cela correspond à un chapitre sur BS et un chapitre de presque 40k sur le Spin-Off… Voilà voilà…**

**Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ici en guise de cadeau de Noël. Mon petit retard me permet de rattraper le bon mois, ce qui est assez sympa je trouve. C'est donc Décembre à Poudlard et c'est un chapitre que j'aime plutôt pas mal. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage _est un must-read si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Petite dédicace aux copines d'écritures – **AppleCherry****p****ie**, **malilite**, **Sun Dae V** et **Aliete** – parce que le Nano aurait été mille fois plus dur sans les battles et le soutien et nos discussions. **N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour du côté de leurs histoires** (parce que Sirius Black y est souvent à l'honneur!)

* * *

Et dernière dédicace à **feufollet**, **Lupa** et **Sakhina** pour avoir remporté le petit concours de la dernière fois. Histoire d'être fair play, je dévoilerais sans doute le nom et le résumé du Spin Off à la prochaine mise à jour !  
Merci à tous·tes celleux qui ont permis au compteur de review s'atteindre le nombre 100 !

* * *

**Black Sunset**

Partie IV : Supernova.

**Chapitre ****9**

_Supernova__: cataclysmic explosion caused when a _star _exhausts its fuel and ends its life. Supernovae are the most powerful forces in the universe._

* * *

**Mardi 6 Décembre 1994, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

La grotte était à peine assez éclairée pour qu'il puisse discerner son propre reflet dans le miroir, et il espérait que rien de ce qui pourrait être visible allait permettre à Tonks de deviner où il se trouvait.

Sa cousine avait beau être tout juste diplômée, et probablement de son côté, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être repris pour autant.

Il n'était toujours pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée. Il se souvenait assez bien de la petite fille qu'il avait connu pour savoir qu'elle était intelligente et obstinée. Elle risquait de poser des questions auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre – ce qui n'allait pas la convaincre de son innocence – ou bien tout cela pouvait être une ruse pour déterminer où il se trouvait – s'il se fiait à ce que Remus lui avait raconté, cela ne serait même pas le pire dont elle était capable –.

Lunard estimait toutefois que le risque en valait la peine. Au-delà du fait que Tonks était sa cousine et qu'il trouvait une forme de réconfort de se savoir innocent aux yeux de sa famille, avoir une Auror de son côté pourrait lui assurer une cavale plus sereine. Sans aller jusqu'à lui faire accepter de brouiller les pistes – elle était sans doute trop intègre pour ça –, elle pourrait le renseigner et mener d'autres recherches sur la disparition de Pettigrow.

Après tout, si Voldemort rassemblait ses forces, cela finirait par se faire sentir au département des Aurors, au moins un peu.

Son reflet dans le miroir se troubla et il imita le sourire crispé de Remus.

\- Prêt ?

Il haussa les épaules. Remus avait insisté qu'il se montre conciliant – apparemment, il tenait vraiment à ce que Tonks le croit – mais il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à cette conversation si ses tripes décelaient un piège.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Azkaban.

Il aperçut le coin d'une fenêtre, un plafond dont la peinture s'écaillait, puis Nymphadora Tonks apparut.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait sept ans, il lui manquait deux dents et ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

Il avait beau savoir qu'elle avait désormais vingt-et-un ans, le changement lui tira une grimace.

\- Andy te laisse sortir avec cette coupe de cheveux ?

Elle releva le menton.

\- Je suis majeure. Elle s'est faite une raison.

En plus de ses cheveux, il dénombra au moins cinq piercings au niveau de son oreille gauche et si le miroir l'avait permis, sans doute verrait-il un tatouage ou même plusieurs.

Savait-elle que, de tous les Black, c'était à lui que son apparence ne manquerait pas de faire penser ?

\- Félicitations pour ton diplôme, Tonks.

Son « merci » sembla lui brûler les lèvres.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

Si cela était encore possible, son visage se ferma, et il eut l'impression de faire face à Andy.

\- Pour commencer, j'aimerais que tu me racontes tout, depuis la mort de Judy Adler.

Il déglutit.

\- Il me semble que Remus s'est déjà chargé de te faire un topo.

\- Et il s'est montré très convaincant, mais on m'a appris à recouper les témoignages. C'est quand tu veux, Black.

Il soupira. Après des années passées à souhaiter que quelqu'un – Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, un Auror – vienne à Azkaban pour _enfin _l'interroger et qu'il ait une chance de défendre sa version de l'histoire, il commençait à se demander combien de personnes encore il devrait essayer de convaincre.

Tonks haussa un sourcil.

\- Très bien…

Repenser à la mort de Judy, à l'horreur de sa découverte en plein milieu de la nuit, à l'absence de Maellyn dans son lit, lui donna l'impression qu'une dizaine de Détraqueurs étaient postés à l'entrée de la grotte.

Les douze années à Azkaban avaient gravé ces souvenirs-là au plus profond de son âme et il était certain qu'il n'oublierait jamais les yeux vides de Judy et la surprise figée sur les traits de son visage.

Il s'entendit à peine raconter la traque qui avait suivi pour retrouver Maellyn, l'aide d'Androméda et les réponses de Narcissa, une part de son cerveau encore en train de lutter pour que la douleur ne l'emporte pas tout à fait.

\- Je devais aller voir Pettigrow après mon rendez-vous avec Narcissa, pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette, j'ai vite compris qu'il était parti de son plein gré. Je me souviens encore du carnet des pleines lunes dans les toilettes… J'ai voulu transplaner à Godric's Hallowmais faut croire que j'étais loin d'être en état. J'ai failli me désartibuler donc j'y suis allé en moto…

Se replonger dans la nuit d'Halloween était une autre forme de torture. Il essuya la larme qui roula le long de sa joue en revoyant les corps immobiles de James et Lily, en entendant résonner les pleurs d'Harry dans les ruines de la maison.

Ce n'était pas plus mal que la caverne soit si sombre.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as prévenu personne ? Fuir n'a jamais joué en la faveur de personne.

Il se surprit à dévisager Tonks pendant de longues secondes, peinant à croire qu'elle avait presque le même âge que lui à l'époque et que, pourtant, elle avait été – était toujours – épargnée par les horreurs de la guerre.

\- Deux de mes meilleurs amis venaient de mourir à cause de quelqu'un que je considérais comme un _frère_. J'étais très loin de pouvoir faire des choix rationnels.

Elle plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche.

\- D'autant qu'il n'a jamais été très doué pour ça de toute façon, coupa Remus, sa voix lointaine. Je suis certain que Fol-Œil ou Shacklebolt se souviennent encore du nombre de missions qui ont mal tourné parce que Sirius est incapable de suivre des ordres ou de prendre des décisions sensées.

Il grogna tandis que Tonks semblait griffonner quelque chose.

\- Tu aurais pourtant pu avoir de l'aide pour traquer Pettigrow.

\- A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir à qui je pouvais faire confiance et, quand bien même, il aurait fallu que je perde un temps précieux à expliquer _pourquoi _Pettigrow pouvait se transformer en rat. J'ai été au plus simple. Ce sale connard a juste été plus malin que moi.

Tonks le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

\- Et _pourquoi _Pettigrow est-il un Animagus illégal ?

Il réussit à rester impassible malgré les battements saccadés de son cœur et la colère qui faisait trembler sa main gauche. Le secret des Maraudeurs demeurait inviolable, quand bien même ils n'étaient plus que deux à le garder.

\- Parce que Remus avait besoin de nous lors des pleines lunes. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, je ne peux pas te dire quelle est ma forme Animagus, Tonks. Je suis certain que tu comprends très bien pourquoi.

\- Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Parce que c'est mon assurance vie et que beaucoup trop de personnes à mon goût sont déjà au courant.

Elle plissa les yeux à nouveau, son expression plus dure. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort malgré tout. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance – pas suffisamment – et la réciproque était sans doute vraie aussi. Il était un criminel en cavale, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait passé plus de temps à le croire coupable de trahisons et de meurtres qu'à le considérer comme l'oncle qu'il avait essayé d'être à l'époque.

\- Reprenons.

Il secoua la tête puis il fit de son mieux pour retrouver le fil de son récit – la traque de Pettigrow, le désastre dans le Londres moldu, son arrestation, son arrivée à Azkaban – en essayant d'être le plus précis possible pour que Tonks puisse être en mesure de vérifier ce qu'il disait, puisque c'était la raison de cette conversation.

\- Mary MacDonald est toujours vivante ?

Il haussa les épaules, même si la question semblait plus adressée à Remus qu'à lui.

\- Elle s'appelle Mary Catermol maintenant. Son mari travaille au ministère si ma mémoire est bonne. Ils ont trois enfants.

C'était toujours un peu étrange d'apprendre que certaines personnes avaient été épargnées par la guerre, encore plus des Nés-Moldus.

\- J'essaierais de l'interroger. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à t'échapper d'Azkaban, Black ?

Sa petite histoire sur la photo des Weasley trouvée dans l'exemplaire de _La Gazette _que Fudge lui avait donné lui tira un haussement de sourcils.

\- D'après Charlie Weasley, Croutard est le rat le plus ordinaire du pays.

\- Beaucoup dirait la même chose de Pettigrow et pourtant, il a réussi à jouer les espions sous le nez de Dumbledore lui-même. Moi le premier, je ne l'ai jamais soupçonné, précisément à cause de ça et il en a conscience.

\- Et pour un rat aussi banal, il a quand même vécu très longtemps, ajouta Remus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est dans la famille Weasley depuis douze ans. Outre le fait que cela coïncide parfaitement avec la mort de Pettigrow, je doute que cela soit une durée de vie normale, même pour un rat magique.

Tonks se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis hocha la tête, comme si elle concédait le point à Remus.

\- Il faudrait que je me renseigne, mais c'est en effet étrange… Comment t'es-tu échappé ?

\- J'ai utilisé ma forme Animagus.

\- Aussi simplement que ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et comment as-tu rejoint la côte ?

\- En nageant. Un bateau moldu m'a repêché à un moment, mais j'ai surtout nagé.

\- Azkaban est au moins à soixante kilomètres de la terre ferme !

\- Ma forme Animagus est un dauphin.

Remus éclata de rire et un sourire étira brièvement les lèvres de Tonks, avant qu'elle ne retrouve son sérieux.

\- Et après ?

Il soupira.

Sa petite cousine avait plutôt intérêt à se ranger de son côté à la fin de cette discussion interminable, ou il n'allait pas se gêner pour envoyer une lettre à Andy et se plaindre du démon qu'elle avait enfanté.

…

**Samedi 10 ****Décembre 1994, ****Poudlard****, Ecosse.**

Au-dessus du grand hall, l'immense horloge sonna neuf coups et si je n'avais pas été à la bibliothèque, j'aurais sûrement laissé échapper une malédiction fleurie.

Je savais toutefois que Madame Pince était particulièrement à cran depuis que le fan club de Viktor Krum avait élu domicile dans son antre – où l'Attrapeur Bulgare semblait passer encore plus de temps que moi depuis la première tâche – aussi ne pris-je pas le risque de me faire remarquer.

Me faire bannir de la bibliothèque n'allait pas du tout faire mes affaires.

Devant moi, mon morceau de parchemin n'était pas encore à moitié rempli, ce qui annonçait sans doute une soirée de plus de recherches.

Douce Circée, le sujet du professeur McGonagall – quelle différence structurelle entre le charme de Dédoublement et le maléfice ? – ne m'avait pas semblé compliqué sur le papier, mais la réalité s'avérait différente. Des chapitres entiers étaient consacrés à l'un ou à l'autre, avec plus ou moins de précisions et de rigueur, mais je n'étais pas encore tombée sur l'auteur qui avait bien voulu les comparer. J'avais fait le choix – deux jours de suite – d'essayer de le trouver pour être certaine de ne pas écrire de bêtises, mais forcée de constater que j'allais devoir prendre les devants.

En attendant, je n'avais toujours pas commencé la dissertation sur le sortilège d'Allégresse ou encore celui sur les plantes vampiriques.

Je pouvais sans doute faire une croix sur une séance de vol demain, soleil ou non.

La chaise à ma droite racla le sol de pierre et je relevai la tête, prête à assassiner Draco du regard – puisque qui d'autre – pour découvrir Marcus Belby, un Serdaigle de cinquième année qui ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole.

\- Je peux m'installer ?

Entre Crystal – penchée sur un devoir d'Occlumentie au moins aussi compliqué que le mien – et moi, la table était presque entièrement recouverte de livres empilés les uns sur les autres. Il n'y avait pas de _place _pour une troisième personne. Mon haussement de sourcil ne fut pas perçu comme la réponse évidente car Belby commença à sortir un morceau de parchemin et son plumier.

Il tendit la main pour pousser une pile de livre et j'attrapai son poignet avant qu'il ne les touche, retenant à grand peine un feulement.

\- Je suis certaine que la bibliothèque n'est pas bondée à cette heure. Trouve-toi une autre table, Belby.

Je fis de mon mieux pour écraser son énorme poignet et imprimer mes ongles trop courts dans sa peau.

Il sourit.

\- Allez, Lestrange, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là…

Je plissai les yeux, le mettant au défi de poursuivre avec une formule que j'avais beaucoup trop entendu cette semaine.

\- Veux-tu m'accompagner au Bal de Noël ?

A l'autre bout de la table, Crystal se mit à ricaner d'une façon qu'elle pensait discrète, mais que je ne pouvais que reconnaître malgré tout.

Parce que c'était loin d'être la première fois de la semaine que je l'entendais.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais.

\- Je crains qu'il y ait erreur, Belby. Je n'ai pas quatorze ans.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu y vas avec un élève de cinquième année.

\- Ça l'est selon l'étiquette Sang-Pur. Plus pour toi que pour moi, d'ailleurs.

Il sembla perdu et si j'avais été initiée en Légilimentie, j'aurais sans doute découvert un inquiétant marasme en tendant mon esprit vers le sien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je t'accompagnais au Bal de Noël, mon oncle pourrait très bien exiger que tu portes tes parties intimes autour du cou pour les trois prochaines lunes.

Marcus Belby blanchit et ce fût à mon tour de sourire, mauvaise.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

\- Si tu avais un jour lu le _Petit Précis de l'Étiquette Sang-Pur _tu saurais que ce n'est pas le cas. Autre chose ?

Il déglutit, sembla regarder autour de lui avec une certaine urgence, puis se leva, laissant son plumier derrière lui.

Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la bibliothèque – où j'étais certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant aujourd'hui – avant de me tourner vers Crystal. Elle essayait de discipliner ses traits en un masque de sérieux et d'indifférence, mais des larmes avaient creusé deux sillons jumeaux sur ses joues et ses yeux avaient toujours cet éclat moqueur.

\- Ris tant que tu le peux encore, Malhorne. J'ai bon espoir que tu te fasses harceler à ton tour.

Elle me glissa un clin d'œil qui semblait tout droit inspiré de ceux de Pansy.

\- Comme tu le sais, je rentre chez ma grand-mère pour les vacances de Noël, et je ne fais malheureusement pas partie des joyaux des Vingt-Huit Consacrées.

A défaut de pouvoir lui envoyer un livre en plein visage – Madame Pince me _tuerait _–, je lui jetai la boule de parchemin en laquelle mon devoir de Métamorphose s'était transformé une demi-heure plus tôt.

Elle l'esquiva souplement.

Je fis de mon mieux pour retrouver le fil de ma concentration, sans vraiment de succès entre l'impression que ma peau était trop étroite pour mon propre corps et la soudaine chaleur au niveau de ma nuque.

Je subissais ce cirque depuis à peine une semaine et j'avais de plus en plus souvent envie d'envoyer une lettre à Rita Skeeter lui dévoilant mon grand secret, juste pour être tranquille.

Merlin, je n'avais pas encore quatorze ans ! J'étais censée être tranquille pendant encore huit mois, protégée par cette règle de l'âge minimum pour être courtisée. Toutefois, une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard n'avait pas connaissance de cette coutume – je jouissais donc d'une certaine notoriété que je devais sans doute autant à mon physique qu'aux Gallions qui m'appartiendraient à ma majorité – et ceux qui la connaissaient avaient de toute évidence décidé de l'ignorer.

Je ne savais pas encore si cela était dû au fait que nous étions bien loin de tout chaperon, ou si ces mêmes chaperons n'essayaient pas de positionner leur fils avant le début officiel des hostilités.

Un an plus tôt, j'aurais sans doute envoyé une lettre plaintive à Narcissa, qui n'aurait pas manqué de rappeler à l'ordre une partie du monde Sang-Pur, avant de me donner des conseils pour naviguer ces eaux troubles. Ce n'était malheureusement plus une option, et je devais me contenter de la méthode de Pansy, qui consistait à menacer mes soupirants des pires malheurs.

D'après elle, plus ces derniers touchaient de près leurs précieux attributs masculins, moins vite ils revenaient à la charge.

Madame Pince nous mit sèchement dehors un quart d'heure plus tôt, refusant au passage que j'emprunte deux livres de plus – je n'avais pas entièrement regagné sa confiance – et j'eus un soupir en retrouvant la fraîcheur des couloirs.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, n'as-tu pas menacé Sullivan Fawley de seulement deux mois à porter son collier d'intimité ? Cela signifie-t-il qu'il a plus de chances que Belby ?

J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

\- Plutôt que ma dernière menace ne s'est pas encore montrée assez efficace pour décourager les joueurs. J'ai bon espoir que la rumeur atteigne les oreilles des plus téméraires.

Elle fit la moue.

\- N'exagère pas trop, ils risquent de se rendre compte de la supercherie si tu dépasses les limites.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je plaisante ?

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire.

\- Contrairement à tes soupirants, j'ai été vérifié. L'étiquette Sang-Pur promet effectivement la castration, mais il n'est pas précisé que les coupables soient obligés de les porter autour du cou.

\- Dans l'édition que je possède, c'est le cas, contrai-je en faisant de mon mieux pour garder un visage sérieux.

\- Et de quel siècle date-t-il, exactement ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est une relique de famille.

\- Oui, je vois tout à fait Burt White s'y tenir.

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de rire, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien après cette interminable semaine.

\- Plus sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à échapper au bal de Noël ?

\- Pour le moment, oui.

Tant que personne ne m'obligeait directement à y prendre part, j'avais toutes les bonnes raisons de refuser de m'y rendre – je n'avais pas envie pour commencer, je n'étais qu'en troisième année, je n'avais pas quatorze ans, je serais sans doute très malade le jour venu –. Avec un peu de chance, mes nombreux refus allaient refroidir mes futurs prétendants d'ici à mon bal de Débutante, ce qui serait la cerise sur le gâteau auquel je n'osais pas trop croire.

D'un autre côté, si Lucius – ou Narcissa – décidait que ma présence au bal de Noël était indispensable, je n'aurais sans doute pas le choix très longtemps. Je doutais que Narcissa s'y risque – dans l'état actuel de notre relation, cela serait une véritable erreur stratégique – mais cela ressemblerait beaucoup à Lucius de profiter de l'occasion pour avantager une possible alliance avec un parti qu'il jugeait intéressant, ou juste pour obtenir une faveur politique en échange.

J'ignorais encore si j'aurais une véritable porte de sortie dans ce cas et j'espérais plus que tout que je n'aurais pas à le découvrir.

Nous rejoignîmes la salle commune à temps pour le début du couvre-feu. Comme tous les soirs depuis l'annonce du bal de Noël – dix longs et détestables jours –, mon entrée ne passa pas inaperçue et je ne me privai pas de balayer la pièce avec mon meilleur regard sombre, espérant que les atrocités associées au nom des Lestrange refroidiraient mes camarades.

Au moins un jour de plus.

Les prétendants qui essayaient de m'inviter au bal de Noël étaient rarement de Serpentard. L'étiquette Sang-Pur était suffisamment ancrée pour m'offrir ce répit-là sans que je ne me fasse vraiment d'illusions. Deloris avait déjà trouvé son cavalier – nul autre que Radimir Lomonosov, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon –, tout comme Lean McLaggen ou Clarissa Belby. Astoria Greengrass, elle, s'était résignée à passer Noël chez ses parents, ce qui ne la mettait pas plus à l'abri que moi, tandis que Daphnée serait présente, et accompagnée de Alexandre Rosier. Bientôt, toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille de mon âge – voire plus jeunes – prendraient officiellement part au bal, m'ôtant la protection de l'étiquette Sang-Pur.

J'étais décidée à résister mais j'ignorais combien de temps ma position resterait tenable.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Draco me faire signe et sa bonne humeur évidente me fit plisser les yeux. J'étais prête à mettre ma baguette à brûler qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement lui attirer des ennuis – ce qu'il refuserait d'entendre – et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir assez de patience pour écouter son récit ce soir.

Toutefois, il ne restait guère de place et j'avais encore espoir de rédiger le brouillon de mon devoir de sortilège avant d'aller me coucher.

Je capitulai malgré moi.

\- Où étais-tu ? me demanda-t-il tandis que je m'installais à la droite de Pansy. Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée !

\- Bibliothèque. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- Ça, ou bien tu comptes sur Pince pour être ton dragon de garde personnel, railla Pansy.

Je l'ignorai. Pansy avait très rapidement trouvé une solution au problème du bal en exigeant de Draco qu'il l'accompagne, collectant une des nombreuses faveurs qu'il lui devait. Puisque cela s'était montré particulièrement efficace, elle essayait de me convaincre de choisir un cavalier.

Selon elle, je rêvais si je croyais pouvoir sécher le bal de Noël.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi !

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me préparant au pire – parce qu'il en était capable –.

\- Avec Gregory et Vincent, on a donné une interview à Rita Skeeter pour son article sur ce stupide garde-chasse !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

Il me raconta tout dans les moindres détails : Skeeter était venue pendant un de leurs cours pour interviewer Hagrid, et il avait réussi de justesse à lui glisser qu'il serait content de l'aider. Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre et elle lui avait donné rendez-vous au niveau de la volière, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être à Poudlard.

Il s'était fait une joie d'expliquer dans tous les détails comment il avait failli perdre son bras.

Un an plus tôt, je lui aurais dit que ni sa mère, ni son père n'allaient apprécier son initiative – surtout vu ce qu'ils pensaient de Skeeter – mais il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Et une part de moi espérait que Rubeus Hagrid allait avoir des problèmes, parce qu'il s'en était un peu trop bien sorti l'année dernière alors que mon cousin aurait bien pu être tué par cet hippogriffe.

…

**Jeudi 15 Décembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

\- D'après Dora Williams, il paraît que Krum a déjà une cavalière… Je me demande bien quelle pimbêche il a choisi parmi son fan club.

\- Je ne miserais pas sur le fan club. Il donne plus l'impression de les fuir que d'apprécier l'attention.

\- Il a peut-être cédé ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Depuis l'annonce du Bal de Noël, Millie aimait faire un point sur les dernières rumeurs avec Pansy, quand bien même j'ignorais à quel moment elle réussissait à en apprendre plus que la veille. Naturellement, les couples les plus en vue étaient ceux formés par les champions. Cho Chang était pressentie pour accompagner Diggory, Potter viendrait sans doute avec Granger – ou peut-être Weasley – mais il était beaucoup plus compliqué de prédire les choix des deux champions étrangers.

Comme si cela était un problème en soi.

Le vol des hiboux au-dessus de moi annonça l'arrivée du courrier et noya les conversations sous une cacophonie de cris et de bruissements d'ailes.

Helios, le hibou Grand Duc de Lucius, se posa devant mon cousin et je m'éloignai autant que possible. Helios et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien, et je soupçonnais parfois Lucius de l'avoir dressé pour qu'il me pince dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Draco qui manqua de justesse de perdre un doigt.

\- La lettre est pour toi, Ely'.

Mon cœur loupa un battement avant de se mettre à battre très vite et très fort, me donnant l'impression qu'il était remonté dans ma gorge.

Jamais, _jamais, _Lucius ne m'avait envoyé de lettre depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard.

Cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe.

Helios poussa un cri et fit claquer son bec d'un air menaçant, ses yeux orangés provocateurs.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me hurlait de quitter la Grande Salle le plus vite possible – là où Helios ne me suivrait pas – parce que si la lettre ne me parvenait jamais, je pourrais plus facilement ignorer ce qu'elle contenait.

Toutefois, je sentais les regards de mes voisins sur moi, ce qui excluait une fuite discrète et me promettait des questions et des rumeurs à mon sujet, ce dont je me passerais bien.

Je pris la lettre après une profonde inspiration, tout en m'attendant à ce qu'elle prenne feu au moment où ma peau toucherait le parchemin, ou bien qu'elle se transforme en Beuglante – Lucius était capable de me reprocher l'interview de Draco par Skeeter avant même que l'article ne soit publié –.

Il ne se passa rien quand je la décrochai de la patte d'Helios, non plus au moment où je l'ouvris. J'espérais pendant une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Narcissa – elle était capable d'utiliser Helios pour brouiller les pistes – mais je reconnus la calligraphie riche en fioritures de Lucius immédiatement.

Je ravalai difficilement un gémissement résigné.

_Alya,_

_J'ai accepté en ton nom la demande de Lord Nott concernant le bal de Noël du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tu es priée de t'y rendre avec Théodore Nott, et de faire honneur au nom des Lestrange et des Malefoy en t'y conduisant selon l'étiquette des Sang-Purs._

_Je ne manquerais pas d'être averti si tu désobéis et je saurais trouver une punition qui te laissera avec de douloureux regrets._

_Ta tante te fera parvenir une tenue dans les jours prochains._

_Lord Malefoy._

Je relevai la tête pour assassiner Nott du regard et je lui trouvai une sincère expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. La moue qui plissa ses lèvres quand nos regards se croisèrent ressemblait beaucoup à une grimace d'excuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Draco.

Je voulus lui tendre la lettre pour qu'il le lise lui-même mais je réalisai que je l'avais déjà transformée en boule compacte et que la magie crépitait le long de ma peau, un signe de mauvaise augure.

J'échouai à prendre une profonde inspiration – ma gorge était comme obstruée – et je retins difficilement un cri rageur.

_De quel droit ?!_

Je me levai, ignorant comme je le pus les regards qui me suivirent, essayant sans vraiment y parvenir de ne pas causer de scène.

_Comment osait-il ?_

Je n'avais pas l'âge de me rendre à un bal formel. Je n'avais pas le _droit _de me rendre à un bal formel avant mon bal de Débutante l'été prochain. Surtout, il n'avait pas à faire ses petits arrangements dans mon dos – et sûrement celui de Narcissa – parce qu'un possible mariage avec Théodore Nott faisait ses affaires.

A la possibilité – Merlin, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais cela restait écœurant – je me sentis vaciller et mon estomac se serra. Je me raccrochai au mur le plus proche, agrippant la pierre glaciale à pleines mains, espérant que le froid qui s'infiltrait par mes doigts réussirait à éloigner la nausée – avant qu'un bruit de pas au loin me ramène à la réalité, me décidant à reprendre mon chemin.

Quand bien même je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où mes pieds me guidaient.

C'était tellement injuste ! Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à ce maudit bal – les nombreuses fêtes du monde Sang-Pur m'avaient dégoûtée de l'exercice – et la seule raison pour laquelle on me privait de ma liberté de choix était parce que je m'appelais Alya Lestrange.

_Je n'étais pas Alya Lestrange !_

Cette fois, le cri de rage passa mes lèvres, ravivant les picotements de ma magie le long de ma peau.

Tout cela était la faute de Narcissa ! J'étais ici, à devoir jouer le rôle de la parfaite petite héritière Sang-Pur, alors que j'aurais dû être très loin – à Salem, à Ilvermony, _n'importe où – _libre !

Si cela était encore possible, je sentis la haine que je vouais à Narcissa atteindre un nouveau sommet. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort, un goût métallique se diffusa dans ma bouche et mes avant-bras étaient comme ankylosés.

Je m'obligeai à fermer les yeux pour essayer de me calmer, sachant pertinemment que j'étais à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle sur ma magie.

Je relevai la tête pour assassiner Nott du regard et je lui trouvai une sincère expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. La moue qui plissa ses lèvres quand nos regards se croisèrent ressemblait beaucoup à une grimace d'excuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Draco.

Je voulus lui tendre la lettre pour qu'il le lise lui-même mais je réalisai que je l'avais déjà transformée en boule compacte et que la magie crépitait le long de ma peau, un signe de mauvaise augure.

J'échouai à prendre une profonde inspiration – ma gorge était comme obstruée – et je retins difficilement un cri rageur.

_De quel droit ?!_

Je me levai, ignorant comme je le pus les regards qui me suivirent, essayant sans vraiment y parvenir de ne pas causer de scène.

_Comment osait-il ?_

Je n'avais pas l'âge de me rendre à un bal formel. Je n'avais pas le _droit _de me rendre à un bal formel avant mon bal de Débutante l'été prochain. Surtout, il n'avait pas à faire ses petits arrangements dans mon dos – et sûrement celui de Narcissa – parce qu'un possible mariage avec Théodore Nott faisait ses affaires.

A la possibilité – Merlin, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais cela restait écœurant – je me sentis vaciller et mon estomac se serra. Je me raccrochai au mur le plus proche, agrippant la pierre glaciale à pleines mains, espérant que le froid qui s'infiltrait par mes doigts réussirait à éloigner la nausée – avant qu'un bruit de pas au loin me ramène à la réalité, me décidant à reprendre mon chemin.

Quand bien même je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où mes pieds me guidaient.

C'était tellement injuste ! Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à ce maudit bal – les nombreuses fêtes du monde Sang-Pur m'avaient dégoûtée de l'exercice – et la seule raison pour laquelle on me privait de ma liberté de choix était parce que je m'appelais Alya Lestrange.

_Je n'étais pas Alya Lestrange !_

Cette fois, le cri de rage passa mes lèvres, ravivant les picotements de ma magie le long de ma peau.

Tout cela était la faute de Narcissa ! J'étais ici, à devoir jouer le rôle de la parfaite petite héritière Sang-Pur, alors que j'aurais dû être très loin – à Salem, à Ilvermony, _n'importe où – _libre !

Si cela était encore possible, je sentis la haine que je vouais à Narcissa atteindre un nouveau sommet. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort, un goût métallique se diffusa dans ma bouche et mes avant-bras étaient comme ankylosés.

Je m'obligeai à fermer les yeux pour essayer de me calmer, sachant pertinemment que j'étais à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle sur ma magie.

\- On a les nerfs fragiles, _kuzina ?_

_Douce Circée !_

Je voulus l'ignorer _vraiment. _Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais que Mesyats cherchait à me provoquer La meilleure chose à faire était de m'éloigner – de_ fuir –_ parce que je ne pouvais pas être certaine que je garderai le contrôle sur ma magie. Je fis toutefois l'erreur de tourner la tête dans sa direction, la trouvant à quelques mètres de moi, un sourire en coin et une lumière au fond de ses yeux que je n'aimais pas.

Elle semblait satisfaite de me voir dans cet état, comme si je payais pour quelque chose d'horrible que je lui avais fait dans une autre vie.

Son sourire en coin se transforma en une grimace dure.

\- Regarde-toi, esclave de tes émotions, incapable de te maîtriser. Les filles comme toi ne font pas long feu à Durmstrang. Tu n'es pas digne de porter le nom des Lestrange.

Mon sang me donna l'impression de se mettre à bouillir dans mes veines. La magie se mit à bourdonner le long de ma peau – _de mes muscles, de mes nerfs –. _

Je n'étais une Lestrange.

Je ne voulais pas de ce nom.

Je _haïssais _ce nom et tout ce qu'il représentait – le meurtre de ma mère, mon enlèvement, le monde Sang-Pur dans lequel il m'enfermait, elle et Ranatus –.

\- C'est ça votre problème, à Ranatus et toi ? Que je sois la dernière à porter le nom Lestrange et pas vous ?

Sa grimace devint mauvaise, menaçante. Elle fit un pas de plus vers moi, sa main droite se glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

Son expression était aussi malfaisante que celle de Lucius quand il s'apprêtait à me fustiger.

Le feu dans mes veines se transforma en glace, me permettant de retrouver un peu de lucidité.

\- Notre problème, c'est ton existence même, cracha-t-elle. Tu ne devrais même pas exister. Ton père a trahi notre famille le jour où il a épousé une inostrannyy, _une étrangère._ Treize siècles de tradition pour une folle furieuse incapable de rester à sa place, qui n'a même pas su lui donner un garçon et qui l'a entraîné dans sa chute. Elle a profané notre nom, souillé notre réputation. Elle nous a condamné à vivre avec la honte.

Si mes poumons ne s'étaient pas bloqués en la voyant sortir sa baguette magique, j'aurais sans doute éclaté de rire.

A quel moment le spectre de Bellatrix Lestrange allait arrêter d'empoisonner ma vie ?

Je n'y étais pour rien, dans toute cette histoire. Je n'étais même pas sa fille et j'étais, moi aussi, obligée de porter sur mes épaules la réputation sanglante qu'ils avaient forgé pendant la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Roksana Mesyats et Radimir Lomonosov l'ignoraient, mais nous partagions la même haine.

\- Ma mère aurait dû épouser Rabastan et la mère de Radimir était promise à Rodolphus depuis sa naissance. Ton nom nous revient.

Sa baguette se posa sur mon coeur. Les battements de ce derniers me donnèrent l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

\- Tu es encore plus pathétique que ce que j'imaginais. J'ignore encore comment, mais nous allons trouver un moyen de le récupérer. _O__beshchannyy._

La pression de sa baguette sur ma peau m'obligea à reculer. Mon cerveau peinait à intégrer ses révélations – et ses menaces – aussi aucune remarque mordante ne me vint à l'esprit.

Dans le couloir, quelqu'un se racla la gorge, nous arrachant un même sursaut.

\- Tout va bien ?

L'accent français me rassura aussitôt : il n'aurait plus manqué que Ranatus rejoigne les festivités pour que ma journée soit parfaite.

Mesyats ramassa sa baguette d'un geste vif, puis me tapota la joue.

\- _Khoroshaya beseda, kuzina._ _Do svidaniya_. **(1)**

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif et je basculai contre le mur, le coeur battant encore à toute vitesse, mes jambes tremblantes.

Alexis Delacour – le cousin de la championne de Beauxbâtons – pencha la tête sur le côté et me dévisagea, les yeux plissés.

\- Ça va ?

La réponse à cette question était un non retentissant. Le nom d'Alya Lestrange était devenu beaucoup plus lourd à porté depuis cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante et, aujourd'hui, ce poids était étouffant. Il m'interdisait de faire des choix et il faisait de moi la cible de vengeances que je ne méritais même pas.

Il était toutefois inconcevable que je réponde ça à un inconnu, aussi plein de sollicitude soit-il.

Je reniflai sèchement pour ravaler les larmes qui brûlaient mes paupières, puis je me redressai, mettant à profit cette foutue obstination familiale pour ne plus vaciller.

\- Évidement, répliquai-je sèchement.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que ça donne.

Sans le savoir, il m'offrit une diversion bienvenue.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis témoin. Je me sens un peu concerné maintenant…

Ce fut à mon tour de plisser les yeux, même si je n'étais sans doute pas très impressionnante. Alexis Delacour était plus âgé, il faisait presque deux têtes de plus que moi et me rendait sans doute une vingtaine de kilos. S'il avait été sélectionné pour venir jusqu'ici, il devait en plus être un très bon sorcier.

Je n'étais qu'une troisième année qui peinait à lancer des sortilèges correctement.

Mon regard sombre était tout ce qui me restait.

\- Et je suis presque sûr que Mesyats t'a menacée. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à un adulte.

Je restai impassible. Il était peu probable que Mesyats et Lomonosov mettent leur menace à exécution et quand bien même ils s'y risquaient, Alya Lestrange avait de nombreux alliés à Poudlard.

Dans tous les cas, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était qu'un adulte envenime la situation.

\- Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux. Comme témoin.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il haussa un deuxième sourcil.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le morceau de parchemin toujours coincé dans mon poing gauche me rappela que je n'avais pas d'adultes vers lesquels me tourner de toute façon. Lucius se réjouirait sans doute de savoir que ma famille russe avait une dent contre moi, mon père serait capable de commettre un double meurtre – ou de se faire attraper en essayant – si je lui en parlais et je préférai me couper une jambe plutôt que d'écrire à Narcissa.

Je relevai le menton et je fis un premier pas dans la direction opposée à celle de la Grande Salle.

\- Encore une fois, cela ne te regarde pas.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il m'imita.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de honteux à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ?

Je serrai les dents. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Encore moins de celle d'un français trop curieux pour son propre bien. Bonne journée.

Et pour être certaine que le message passe, je me m'y à marcher plus vite. A mon plus grand soulagement, il n'essaya pas de me suivre. Mes pas me menèrent automatiquement vers le couloir de la classe de sortilèges mais la seule vue de Deloris, Sven et Hadrian me convainquit de tourner les talons. Je savais que Deloris ne manquerait pas de commenter ma sortie pendant le petit-déjeuner. J'avais évité de justesse d'envoyer Mesyats contre un mur, il était peu probable que j'y parvienne à nouveau.

Quand la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours retentit, j'avais trouvé refuge au bout du couloir qui m'avait accueilli deux ans de suite le jour d'Halloween. Emmitouflée dans ma cape, je passai un long moment à regarder les flocons tomber dans le parc du château. Il neigeait depuis trois jours, ce qui donnait l'impression que le carrosse de Beauxbâtons était un igloo un peu étrange.

Sans livre pour me distraire, la matinée passa lentement. J'étais presque surprise que Crystal, Draco et Pansy n'aient pas encore lancé les fantômes de Poudlard à ma poursuite en constatant mon absence aux cours de la journée ou pendant le déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Si Crystal n'aurait pas essayé de savoir ce que contenait la lettre de Lucius, Pansy et Draco ne se montreraient pas aussi conciliants. J'avais besoin d'avoir trouvé une issue avant de leur en parler.

Ou au moins de digérer un peu l'injustice de ma situation.

Personne ne semblait prêt à entendre le fait que je ne voulais pas aller au bal de Noël, qu'importe la raison que j'invoquais. J'étais Alya Lestrange, je me devais d'être présente à ce qui semblait être la fête de l'année.

La discussion s'arrêtait là.

Bien sûr, je pouvais toujours écrire à Narcissa pour lui demander d'intercéder – c'était après tout de sa faute – mais je n'étais pas encore certaine que cela en vaille la peine.

Elle était capable de croire que je la pardonnais, ou d'utiliser mon appel à l'aide contre moi – et contre ma famille moldue – et peut-être que passer la soirée avec Nott serait moins pénible que cette perspective.

A vrai dire, cette histoire de bal n'était pas vraiment le plus inquiétant de mes problèmes. Roksana Mesyats et Radimir Lomonosov semblaient bien décidés à arracher la première place dans ce classement très serré. Les confidences de ma cousine expliquait un peu mieux pourquoi la famille de Rodolphus Lestrange ne s'était jamais intéressée à moi – à l'exception de mon arrière-grand-mère et d'une grande tante –. A leurs yeux, je ne valais pas mieux qu'une Illégitime, mariage ou non.

L'ironie étant que j'étais une Illégitime sauf qu'aucune goutte du sang Lestrange ne coulait dans mes veines.

_J'ignore encore comment, mais nous allons trouver un moyen de le récupérer. Obeshchannyy._

Obeshchannyy.

_Promis._

En vérité, Mesyats et Lomonosov n'avaient pas une infinité d'options. Si je me fiais à l'arbre généalogique des Lestrange – l'un des premier que j'avais appris –, la fortune Lestrange serait également redistribuée aux cousins et cousines – cinq en tout, trois femmes et deux hommes – de Rodolphus si je venais à disparaître de l'équation. L'autre moyen de l'obtenir était sans doute de m'épouser.

Un frisson me secoua. Mes entrailles se contractèrent.

Le morceau de parchemin avec lequel je jouais depuis toute à l'heure devint soudainement réconfortant.

Je préférai encore épouser Théodore Nott que Radimir Lomonosov.

Et je préférerai annoncer à la terre entière que j'étais la fille de Sirius Black plutôt qu'épouser Nott…

Je fermai les yeux et je laissai mon front basculer contre la vitre glacée de la fenêtre devant laquelle j'étais assise, essayant d'ignorer le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules.

Peu à peu, la nuit tomba sur l'Ecosse. La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, puis le début du dîner. Puisque j'avais l'impression d'avoir avaler des pierres lors de mon petit-déjeuner, je pris la direction de la salle commune, espérant éviter Pansy, Draco et Crystal.

Quand le mur qui gardait l'entrée bascula, je compris néanmoins que ce n'était définitivement pas mon jour. Draco, Pansy et Crystal m'attendaient de pied ferme. Ils cessèrent leurs messes basses quand ils m'aperçurent et Draco se précipita sur moi, le teint un peu pâle et un pli entre les sourcils.

\- Tu vas bien, Ely' ? demanda-t-il après m'avoir serré dans ses bras.

\- Évidement, sans réussir à le repousser.

Il me frotta le dos énergiquement.

\- Tu es gelée !

J'avais en effet l'impression d'être entrée dans un fours. Mes dents ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à claquer les unes contre les autres.

Draco soupira, puis m'obligea à m'asseoir près du feu, non sans m'envelopper de deux couvertures. Crystral et Pansy s'installèrent en face de nous.

Ce fut cette dernière qui mit fin au silence.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a dit Mesyats ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pansy croisa les mains sur son genou.

\- N'essaye pas de nous mentir, petite, j'ai mes sources.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'Alexis Delacour n'avait pas été fichu de tenir sa langue.

\- Les français ne peuvent vraiment pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas, grognai-je.

Pansy eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu as passé la journée à méditer sur la question et que tu étais parvenue à la conclusion qu'il fallait absolument que tu nous en parles ?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et serrai les dents pour toute réponse. Pansy secoua la tête et Crystal leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour ton information, tu aurais mieux fait, parce que maintenant, tout Serpentard est au courant, dit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a été voir Avelina Odgen.

Je passais mes deux mains – froides – sur mon visage, puis repoussait mes longues mèches noires en arrière.

Crystal avait raison, à ce tarif, j'aurais mieux fait de venir les trouver.

Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et Circée en soit témoin, je n'allais pas manquer d'aller lui demander des comptes.

_Comment osait-il ?_

\- Apparemment, il était inquiet que Mesyats ait déjà mis ses menaces à exécutions quand il ne t'a plus aperçu de la journée.

Je ne pus que me renfrogner. Ça allait finir par être de ma faute !

Je sus que je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes peines quand Pansy se pencha vers moi.

\- Comme tu le sais très bien depuis ta première année pour en avoir été la cause, Serpentard n'a pas très bien pris que tu te fasses menacer par une élève de Durmstrang. On a eu le droit à un conseil de Maison avant le dîner et Mesyats est _persona_ _non_ _grata_ jusqu'à son départ.

Je voulus me cacher sous les couvertures et ne plus jamais montrer mon visage jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Les Préfets ont demandé des volontaires pour te servir de garde du corps, au moins pour les semaines à venir... Ça a été une véritable surenchère.

Je repris mon visage dans les mains.

Douce Circée.

\- Je paris que d'ici demain, des élèves des autres maisons ne manqueront pas de se porter volontaires. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai eu l'impression que nous avions fait un bond en arrière et qu'un tournoi de chevaliers servants allait devoir être organisé !

La seule éventualité de remettre cette vieille tradition au goût du jour me donna la nausée. En jouant les bons samaritains, Delacour avait réussi à rendre ma situation vis-à-vis de mes prétendants encore plus compliquée, ce que je croyais encore impossible le matin-même. Je retins très difficilement un cri de rage.

Je le détestais !

\- Que voulait mon père finalement ?

Je m'obligeai à me redresser.

\- Lucius Malefoy m'ordonne de me rendre au bal avec Théodore Nott.

Draco grimaça, Pansy haussa un sourcil et Crystal serra les lèvres, sans que je ne sache si elle essayait de taire un éclat de rire ou une remarque.

\- Ma mère est au courant ?

\- J'en doute mais je n'ai pas envie de lui écrire pour lui demander d'interférer.

\- Tu vas peut-être devoir t'y résoudre malgré tout, intervint Pansy. Surtout vu les menaces de Mesyats.

Elle fit claquer sa langue en réponse à mon regard assassin.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'a toujours pas abandonné la possibilité de t'extorquer des confidences ? Je suis certaine qu'il va profiter de la soirée pour te faire subir un véritable interrogatoire. Et elle saura peut-être comment calmer les ardeurs de tes chers cousins !

Ils n'étaient pas mes cousins !

\- Je peux lui écrire pour toi si tu veux. Après tout, c'est de sa faute pour commencer, et c'est de toute façon la seule personne qui peut faire changer mon père d'avis.

La douleur sous mon crâne passa de diffuse à une pulsion régulière au niveau de mes tempes. Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir à la question ce soir, et je n'étais pas en état de le faire.

\- On verra ça demain. Je suis fatiguée. Ne montez pas une intrigue impossible en mon absence.

Draco m'empêcha de me lever.

\- Tu n'as rien manger de la journée, me rappela-t-il. On va aux cuisines d'abord.

Son ton définitif me rappela celui de Narcissa et, si je me fiais aux expressions résolues de Crystal et Pansy, elles étaient tout à fait d'accord avec sa remarque. Je ne pus que traîner des pieds pour marquer mon mécontentement.

Vraiment, cette journée était sans fin.

…

**Mardi 20 Décembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

En passant le pas de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mes maigres espoirs de subir un cours théorique s'envolèrent. Fol-Oeil avait repoussé toutes les tables contre le mur, donnant l'impression que la salle était bien plus grande que ce que j'avais toujours cru.

Je grognai malgré moi, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Deloris. Ses longues mèches tournoyèrent et j'eus le droit à un énième regard sombre, que je ne méritais même pas.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute si Mesyats m'avait menacée, que Delacour était un incorrigible bavard, et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui avais soufflé aux Préfets de dire à Deloris de s'arranger pour trouver un autre cavalier pour le bal de Noël.

Il était devenu très mal vu d'être associé – de près ou de loin – à mes chers cousins Lestrange.

Concernant Deloris et Lomonosov, cela m'arrangeait énormément : elle aurait une occasion de moins de dévoiler des détails croustillants à l'ennemi.

\- Bien. Comme promis la dernière fois, nous passons à la pratique en duel. Pour aujourd'hui, vous n'avez le droit qu'au sortilège de désarmement et à son contre-sort. Quelqu'un me rappelle les formules, juste pour qu'on soit à la même page ?

O'Casey et Forest donnèrent respectivement la bonne réponse, récoltant cinq points pour Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

\- Mettez-vous par deux. Pour le premier quart d'heure, je veux que vous vous entraîniez chacun votre tour à attaquer puis à défendre. On passera à du duel libre ensuite.

Crystal et moi rejoignîmes le fond de la salle, même si cela ne suffirait pas à ce que Fol-Œil nous oublie.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? me demanda Crystal, tout en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Contrairement à moi, elle aimait la Défense, elle trouvait que Fol-Œil était un bon enseignant – bien qu'un peu cinglé – et elle ne cachait pas son intérêt pour les duels.

\- Attaque, soupirai-je.

Je ne tarderais pas à me faire arracher ma baguette des mains, mais au moins pouvais-je espérer mettre le feu à quelque chose par inadvertance et même mettre fin au cours.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

\- _Experlliarmus !_

Crystal réussit à se protéger à temps et elle vacilla à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Prête ?

Je fis de mon mieux pour lancer le _Protego _à temps, mais je terminai sur les fesses malgré tout. Je me relevai en maudissant Fol-Œil sur au moins six générations. Merlin, si ce poste était vraiment maudit, qu'attendait le destin pour lui arranger un accident ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais été projetée en arrière – plus ou moins violemment – trop de fois pour tenir le compte et mes propres tentatives étaient aussi imprédictibles que d'habitude, ce qui semblait énerver Crystal autant que moi.

\- Tu ne fais pas d'efforts, Lestrange !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute et tu le sais très bien !

Elle plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, quand Fol-Œil frappa sèchement dans ses mains.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Miss Lestrange, venez par là.

Il y eut des ricanements à ma gauche – Deloris et Sven – qui ne réussirent même pas à me vexer. J'étais même plutôt d'accord : ma relation conflictuelle avec les sortilèges était connue de tous les professeurs. La piètre démonstration avec Crystal aurait dû suffire à convaincre Fol-Œil que je n'étais pas la meilleure candidate pour faire une démonstration.

A moins qu'il souhaite montrer aux autres ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire...

\- Dépêchez-vous, on ne va pas y passer la journée !

Je grognai mais je le rejoignis au milieu de la salle, convaincue que j'allais revoir Madame Pomfresh plus tôt que prévu.

Fol-Œil eut une grimace étrange et ses trop nombreuses cicatrices rendaient la lecture de son expression compliquée. Il semblait toutefois satisfait que je l'ai rejoint, et peut-être un peu amusé par mon regard noir.

\- On va s'en tenir aux maléfices que vous avez appris avec moi jusque-là. Dans la mesure du possible, je ne veux pas de blessés, alors mesurez votre puissance. Prête, Miss Lestrange ?

J'eus un soupir résigné. Fol-Œil était sans doute un foutu Gryffondor, je gagnerais mon temps à terminer inconsciente plutôt que de lui faire changer d'avis.

Comme le voulait l'usage, nous nous saluâmes avant de nous éloigner de trois pas chacun.

Sans surprise, ses trois premières attaques se soldèrent par trois victoires écrasantes – à aucun moment n'eus-je le temps de placer un _protego _digne de ce nom – et des fesses douloureuses pour moi – ce qui commençait à être lassant –.

\- Miss Malhorne a raison, Miss Lestrange, grogna-t-il en m'aidant à me relever. Vous ne faites aucun effort. J'ai vu votre mère récompenser une telle mauvaise foi par le _Doloris. _Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable !

Je me dégageai sèchement, la seule mention de Bellatrix faisant crépiter la magie le long de ma peau. Ma baguette émit des étincelles quand je la repris.

\- Peut-être que je ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça. Ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle, non ? Une Mangemort en puissance de moins pour les Aurors !

Ma voix était juste assez forte pour qu'il l'entende, et je crus que j'allais finir avec une retenue à la façon dont il plissa les yeux.

\- Peut-être que je veux voir si vous avez l'étoffe d'une Auror ? Après tout, j'ai formé votre cousine.

Sa réponse n'était que pour moi et je retins un juron.

N'allait-il jamais me laisser tranquille ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de rassembler mon sang froid qu'il m'attaquait à nouveau. Cette fois, mon _protego _me permit de conserver ma baguette, mais je dus me jeter au sol pour éviter le deuxième. Fol-Œil baissa sa garde en secouant la tête fasse à mon manège. Je lançai un _Expelliarmus _sansréfléchir, touchant sa jambe valide, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre pendant une fraction de seconde. Je me redressai sur mes genoux et attaquai à nouveau.

Sa baguette s'envola vers moi et retomba à portée de main.

Je l'ignorai tandis que je me relevais, croisant le regard appréciateur de Crystal au passage.

\- Très bien. Vingt points pour Serpentard, Miss Lestrange. Le duel ne dépend pas seulement de la capacité de quelqu'un à savoir lancer des sortilèges. Il faut aussi apprendre à exploiter les faiblesses de son adversaire et percevoir les ouvertures pour une contre-attaque foudroyante.

Je rejoignis Crystal en essayant d'ignorer le compliment à demi-mot de l'ancien Auror, sachant pertinemment que je n'étais pas faite pour cet exercice, et que je ne comptais pas le devenir si cela pouvait raviver le souvenir de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux…

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour le reste de l'heure, j'ai tout donné, sifflai-je, mauvaise.

Crystal était assez intelligente pour savoir quand elle ne devait pas insister et je lui fis travailler son _Protego _pendant le reste de l'heure, priant en silence pour que Fol-Oeil me fiche la paix jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Bien entendu, je ne fus pas exaucée – j'allais commencer à penser que ma bonne étoile était une vaurienne – puisque Fol-Œil me fit signe de venir le voir au moment où j'allais quitter la salle.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et j'attendis qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à me dire, sans vraiment être sûre de comprendre son insistance. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, Bellatrix était peut-être derrière son œil manquant – ou sa jambe – et si la majorité du monde sorcier se montrait méfiante à mon égard, il aurait dû l'être encore plus, _parce qu'il était paranoïaque._

\- Ces deux _expelliarmus _étaient parfaits, Miss Lestrange, ce qui est étrange pour quelqu'un dont les performances en sortilège sont censées être aléatoires.

\- Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance.

Il se frotta la joue, ses ongles râpant sur sa légère barbe.

\- Avec de l'entraînement, vous pourriez progresser très vite. Ça vous aiderait à être plus régulière en sortilège.

Je fronçai les sourcils, peinant à réaliser que Alastor Maugrey, le plus grand chasseur de Mage Noir, voulait entraîner Alya _Lestrange _au duel.

Rita Skeeter n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort quand elle soutenait qu'il avait perdu la raison.

\- Le duel n'est pas une discipline faite pour une jeune fille de bonne famille, et j'ai de toute façon beaucoup de travail avec le professeur McGonagall.

Je n'avais surtout pas envie de passer plus de temps que je le devais déjà avec Fol-Œil, et encore moins pour pratiquer des sortilèges qui maculeraient mon corps de contusions.

\- Réfléchissez-y quand même, Lestrange.

\- Naturellement. Bonne journée.

Je ne lui laissai pas la moindre chance d'essayer de me convaincre et je me sauvai _enfin _de la salle de Défense.

Crystal ne m'avait pas attendue – elle devait rejoindre le professeur Rogue pour sa leçon d'Occlumentie – aussi je ne ralentis pas une fois dans le couloir.

J'avais du travail – dont un devoir à commencer et que je devais rendre demain en Runes – et j'étais bien décidée à m'y mettre dès que j'aurais rejoint la bibliothèque.

Sauf que Nott surgit de nulle part et me coupa la route.

Mon cœur me donna l'impression de se décrocher de ma poitrine au moment où il apparut devant moi, et je faillis bien lui jeter un maléfice.

\- Que veux-tu, Nott ?

Mon ton était encore plus agressif que ce que j'avais en tête, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

\- Mauvaise journée, Lestrange ?

_Mauvais mois._

\- Oui, et de toute évidence, ça ne va pas en s'améliorant.

Il resta presque impassible – ses yeux se plissèrent à peine – ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe. Il ne se montrait jamais plus opiniâtre que lorsqu'il gardait un contrôle absolu sur chacun des traits de son visage.

\- Puis-je t'accompagner à la bibliothèque ?

\- J'ignorais que tu t'étais porté volontaire pour être mon garde du corps.

Il eut une moue crispée.

\- Étant donné que je suis ton cavalier pour le bal de Noël, il me semble que ce rôle me revient de droit, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rappel m'arracha un grognement et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprenne _ce qu'il voulait._

J'avais fait en sorte de l'éviter depuis que j'avais reçu la lettre de Lucius et j'avais demandé à Draco de ne pas en discuter avec lui – parce que mon cousin était capable de faire tout un laïus menaçant qui ne servirait à rien –. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je laisse Draco écrire à Narcissa pour lui demander d'intercéder – soutenue par Crystal dans sa campagne –.

Pour une fois, mon cousin semblait décidé à me laisser prendre ma décision seule, ce pour quoi je lui étais reconnaissante.

\- Je ne suis pas plus ravi que toi par la situation, Lestrange, reprit Nott. J'avais dans l'idée de disparaître pour la soirée et de ne surtout pas me donner en spectacle devant toute l'école.

\- Pourquoi, tu danses si mal que ça ?

Cette fois, son regard s'assombrit et je me redressai, satisfaite de ma répartie. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais suffisamment l'agacer pour qu'il renonce.

Il serra les lèvres, prit une profonde inspiration, me dévisagea longuement, avant de reprendre.

\- Je pense que l'on partage la même aversion en ce qui concerne les exercices mondains du monde Sang-Pur. Puisque nous devons apparaître à ce maudit bal de Noël, peut-être que nous pouvons nous entendre pour que cela soit le moins pénible possible ?

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser un sourcil, malgré mes efforts pour contenir mes réactions – une habitude quand il s'agissait de Nott –. De tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, j'étais convaincue qu'il me reviendrait de négocier avec lui, et non pas le contraire.

\- Et quel serait le plan ?

\- Il n'est pas très compliqué, même toi tu devrais réussir à le comprendre.

…

**Dimanche 2****5** **Décembre 1994, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Un bruit sourd me réveilla en sursaut et je mis quelques secondes à prendre conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais, le sommeil engourdissant encore mon esprit. Je voulus ignorer la raison qui m'avait cruellement arrachée aux doux bras de Morphée – surtout que je sentais qu'il était tôt – sauf que d'autres bruits suivirent – une porte claqua _deux fois, _du métal cliqueta, des talons frappèrent le sol – et je ne pus qu'enfouir ma tête sous mon oreiller.

Je n'étais pas stupide. Deloris essayait de me provoquer en se montrant encore plus désagréable que d'habitude, et je n'étais pas vraiment surprise qu'elle mette à profit le fait que nous soyons seules à partager le dortoir – Crystal avait été sommée de rentrer pour Noël, et Jin avait eu un décès dans sa famille, l'obligeant à revoir ses plans pour les vacances –.

Deloris me tenait pour responsable de la disgrâce de Lomonosov et Mesyats, ce qui l'avait obligée à trouver un autre cavalier pour le bal de Noël – un parti moins prestigieux donc moins digne d'elle –. De fait, elle essayait de rendre mon existence misérable pour les vacances, ignorant parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à égaler celles de l'été dernier à mes yeux.

J'attendis qu'elle ait terminé de se préparer – sa prestation bruyante se termina par un nouveau claquement de porte – pour me lever à mon tour.

Des cadeaux et un cousin impatient m'attendaient dans la salle commune. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas que Pansy perde patience.

Il me fallut une dizaine de minutes pour me rendre présentable – une robe de laine prune, mes cheveux rassemblés en un chignon approximatif et une résignation face aux boutons qui maculaient mon menton –.

La majorité des élèves étaient restés pour profiter des festivités du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et la salle commune me sembla encore plus bondée qu'une semaine plus tôt. Je trouvais difficilement Draco et Pansy, installés près de l'immense sapin, en compagnie de Millicent. Mon cousin me fit très bien comprendre que je n'étais pas en avance, et qu'il m'attendait de pied ferme depuis une heure pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

\- C'est donc toi qui as demandé à Deloris de me réveiller ?

Il fit la moue.

\- Je n'adresse pas la parole à cette petite peste.

Je me promis de faire savoir à Deloris qu'elle pouvait définitivement dire adieu à son projet d'épouser Draco la prochaine fois qu'elle se montrerait odieuse.

\- On ouvre ces cadeaux ?

Ma pile de présents était sans doute la plus modeste que j'avais eu, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'étonner. Si j'avais eu à parier, j'aurais volontiers pensé que Narcissa allait essayer de m'acheter pour m'attendrir, parce que l'argent avait toujours été une solution à ses yeux.

Je me laissai glisser au sol pour être plus à mon aise. Christopher m'avait envoyé une lettre – que je mis de côté pour plus tard – et deux paquets rectangulaires. Le premier contenait ce qui semblait être une édition rare d'un essai de Raistlin Majere qui l'était tout autant – _La Métamorphose de L'esprit – _et un carnet plus anonyme, dont les pages étaient couvertes par l'écriture de Christopher.

_Anton et moi avons fait quelques recherches sur la branche russe des Lestrange. Fais-en bon usage._

Mon sourire tordu étira mes lèvres une brève seconde. Même à l'autre bout de l'Europe, Christopher continuait de surveiller mes arrières et à veiller sur moi.

Le paquet suivant venait de Crystal et était particulièrement bien emballé, si bien que j'eus l'impression de me débattre pendant une éternité avec les différents rubans avant de dévoiler un globe rempli de liquide et contenant une statue de la Liberté miniature.

\- Oh, une boule de neige ! s'exclama Millie. Elle est vraiment très belle, Alya.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle et je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir la laisser sur ma table de nuit, au risque d'attirer les questions de Deloris – ou pire, de lui donner une idée de vengeance –.

_Si tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné sur l'histoire des États-Unis, tu sais que c'est un vrai symbole. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu t'habitues à la vue._

_Joyeux Noël._

Je secouai la tête. Pour tout ce que je savais, New York était du mauvais côté du pays par rapport aux origines de ma mère, mais j'étais quand même touchée par l'attention.

Je découvris ensuite un kit d'entretien pour balai digne de mon _Éclair de Feu _– du reste, je pouvais désormais le bichonner du manche à la dernière brindille – mais ce fut le petit coffret à bijou qui valut un baiser à Draco sur la joue.

Le collier était magnifique en lui-même : la chaîne en argent reflétait le moindre éclat de lumière autour de nous et un dragon – un opaloeil si je ne me trompais pas – était finement gravé sur le pendentif ovale. Draco m'aida à l'enfiler.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple médaillon, souffla-t-il. Il est enchanté pour s'ouvrir à la mention de ton nom complet...

Je jetai un regard prudent autour de moi, juste pour être sûre que personne n'était à l'affût de mes secrets. Les Serpentards qui n'étaient pas complètement accaparés par le déballage de leurs cadeaux discutaient sans se soucier de moi. Nott n'était nulle part en vue – sans doute détestait-il Noël – et Deloris était trop occupée à mettre en scène le nouveau bracelet hors de prix qu'elle avait reçu.

\- _Maellyn Liberté Black, _dis-je à voix basse, mes lèvres effleurant le métal froid.

Il eut un délicat _clic _et je pus glisser mon ongle dans un interstice qui n'existait pas quelques secondes plus tôt.

A l'intérieur, je reconnus la photo de mes parents que j'avais trouvé dans les affaires de ma mère. Ils avaient tous les deux cet air provoquant qui s'accordait si bien avec le maquillage sombre de ma mère et les cheveux trop longs de mon père.

Je relevai les yeux vers mon cousin, peinant à trouver les mots pour le remercier, et il eut ce sourire rare qui m'était presque exclusivement réservé. Celui qui donnait l'impression qu'il était plus un petit garçon qu'un jeune lord, adoucissant ses traits pour gommer sa ressemblance avec Lucius, le laissant presque vulnérable.

\- Il y a un mécanisme sur le côté.

Une fine roue crantée était discernable au toucher et je la fis tourner délicatement.

Au premier cran, la photo changea. Mes parents grimaçaient à la façon de deux enfants indisciplinés. Au deuxième cran, ils s'embrassaient.

Au troisième, je retrouvai la photo que je préférais des quatre, dans laquelle ils étaient figés dans un éclat de rire.

L'image devint de plus en plus floue et je m'empressai d'essuyer mes joues.

\- Merci, soufflai-je, ma voix chevrotante et trop aiguë à mes oreilles.

Il me glissa un clin d'œil.

\- Le collier des Lestrange est une atrocité, c'était l'occasion idéale.

Sa boutade m'arracha un petit rire un peu humide, et j'attrapai sa main pour la serrer avec force, les mots me fuyant. Il me sourit à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus largement, puis me désigna mes autres paquets d'un geste de la tête.

\- Je sais que mon cadeau est le meilleur que tu vas recevoir aujourd'hui, mais Pansy me soutient que les siens sont inoubliables.

Je plissai les yeux, méfiante. J'étais très bien placée pour savoir que Pansy avait un don pour faire des cadeaux embarrassants – aux bas mots – mais toujours basés sur un véritable besoin de la personne à laquelle elle le faisait – Draco pouvait le démentir autant qu'il le voulait, il utilisait vraiment les potions anti-acné qu'il avait eu à son anniversaire –.

Les boutons qui maculaient mon menton me donnèrent l'impression de se mettre à me brûler et je n'eus plus du tout envie d'ouvrir les présents emballés avec soin.

Je m'obligeai toutefois à faire bonne figure et je pris le plus gros des deux.

Il contenait un assortiment de maquillage d'une marque française que Narcissa affectionnait. Pansy avait pensé à tout – de la potion protectrice, au mascara, en passant par du rose à joue et le rouge à lèvres – et j'avais une fine idée de l'occasion qui permettrait de les étrenner.

\- Millie m'a aidé à choisir les couleurs, dit Pansy. J'espère que ça ira, parce qu'il va au moins me falloir tout ça pour te donner allure humaine ce soir !

Je me promis en silence de disparaître à la première occasion, puis j'ouvris le deuxième – une boîte rectangulaire –.

J'en restai sans voix et je vis Draco devenir rouge quand je me tournai vers lui pour être certaine que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, petite. Tu as bien dû remarquer que ça devenait nécessaire.

Je baissai les yeux vers le léger renflement que formait ma poitrine, ma transformation en femme un peu plus remarquable qu'un an plus tôt. Si j'ignorais assez bien cette nouveauté – j'avais d'autre chose à penser –, je n'avais pas manqué de remarquer les changements dans mon dortoir. Deloris ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle portait des soutien-gorges depuis cet été – je la soupçonnais toutefois d'accentuer son rembourrage naturel –, tout comme Jin – même si elle semblait plus irritée par l'idée qu'autre chose –. Si Crystal s'était moquée de la comédie de Deloris, elle semblait se passer de l'accessoire pour le moment.

\- Le bleu et le blanc sont neufs, les autres étaient à moi. Je me suis dit que si j'endossais le rôle de ta grande-sœur, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Tu noteras que je t'ai épargné les horreurs que ma mère m'avait acheté.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour atténuer le fard sur mes joues. Mes mains étaient moites et l'effet fut très relatif. Des petits coups sur mon épaule me firent écarter les doigts.

\- Je vois que mon cadeau t'a émue. Tu me remercieras plus tard, petite.

Je refermai la boîte difficilement – mes doigts malhabiles – et je pris le paquet emballé dans du papier journal. J'avais une fine idée de l'expéditeur, et j'étais curieuse de vérifier si j'avais raison.

Il s'agissait d'un livre sur les Animagi que le professeur McGonagall m'avait fait lire en début d'année, et auquel je me reportais souvent pour mes devoirs sur le sujet. Un morceau de parchemin dépassait des pages.

_Lunard a réussi à le récupérer et j'espère qu'il pourra t'être utile._

En le feuilletant rapidement, je réalisai que deux écritures différentes avaient laissé des commentaires dans la marge, parfois même glissé plusieurs morceaux de parchemins pour détailler des notions ou raconter une anecdote. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une remarque particulièrement fausse sur le principe de mutation des cellules, et je me promis de la corriger plus tard.

Le dernier paquet contenait une tenue d'hiver complète des _Harpies des Hollyhead, _et un plaidoyer pour que je la porte quand je sortais voler si je ne souhaitais pas attraper la mort – et sa damnation éternelle – à cause de la rudesse des hivers écossais.

\- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu portes ça au bal.

La remarque de Pansy me fit sourire – parce que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée dans le fond – mais Narcissa n'avait pas manqué de me faire parvenir une robe de bal neuve la semaine dernière, et mon accord avec Nott sous-entendait que nous devions jouer le jeu, tous les deux, au moins pour sauver les apparences.

\- On va manger ? intervint Millie. D'après les dires, le petit-déjeuner de Noël s'annonce mémorable.

Deux ans plus tôt, ça avait été le cas, et Millicent serait sans doute ravie par le vaste choix – sans doute plus grand encore avec la présence de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons –.

\- Je monte ranger ça d'abord ?

En me levant, mes yeux tombèrent sur le plaid vert posé sur le bras de canapé près de nous d'une façon trop étudiée pour être naturelle. Je voulus le soulever pour voir ce qu'il dissimulait – quand bien même je me doutais de la réponse – mais Draco me tira en arrière.

\- Les Elfes se sont trompés en disposant les cadeaux, dit-il froidement. Je m'en occupe.

Je me mordis les lèvres, hésitant entre lui demander des comptes et soulever le plaid pour découvrir la tentative d'excuse de Narcissa, avant de renoncer avec un soupir. La journée allait être assez longue comme cela pour que je m'inflige une contrariété supplémentaire. Draco allait sans doute renvoyer les présents accompagnés d'une lettre cassante, et Narcissa en serait plus blessée que si je m'en chargeais personnellement.

Je fis un rapide aller-retour dans le dortoir, glissant tous mes cadeaux dans ma malle par mesure de précaution, avant de retrouver les trois autres.

L'ambiance était particulière dans la Grande Salle. Les décorations – bien plus somptueuses que d'habitude – invitaient à s'émerveiller devant la féérie de Noël et de l'hiver, mais entre les cadeaux déballés un peu plus tôt et l'imminence du Bal, mes camarades me semblaient tous plus surexcités les uns que les autres, et je regrettais l'ambiance feutrée du Manoir Malefoy.

Nous avions pour habitude de déjeuner avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux, puis de traîner en pyjama dans le petit salon jusqu'à midi, grignotant du chocolat ou des biscuits de Noël, quand bien même cela gâtait notre appétit, tout cela au son des chants qui passaient à la RITM.

Peut-être que tout cela était terminé maintenant que je ne supportais plus de rester dans la même pièce que Narcissa. Peut-être allais-je passer tous mes Noëls ici pour éviter sa compagnie et celle de Lucius.

J'eus une pensée pour Christopher, qui avait décidé de passer Noël chez Anton pour éviter de se retrouver seul au Manoir Malefoy. La grand-mère de Crystal accepterait sans doute de m'accueillir dans les années à venir, et cela me donnerait l'occasion de m'échapper dans le monde moldu, même si cela signifiait ne pas être avec Draco et Christopher pour Noël.

\- Ça va ?

Je me forçai à avaler ma bouchée d'œufs brouillés, même s'ils avaient comme le goût de terre.

\- Oui…

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir, c'est tout.

Il eut une grimace compatissante.

\- Je suis sûr que Nott est du même avis que toi.

J'étais bien placée pour le savoir vu notre dernière discussion, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation. J'étais tout de même tenue de faire une apparition et d'entretenir l'illusion d'Alya Lestrange si je voulais être tranquille, aussi bien à Poudlard qu'au Manoir Malefoy.

Douce Viviane en soit témoin, je haïssais Lucius Malefoy plus que jamais.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par l'arrivée d'un étrange oiseau devant moi. D'un noir de jais, à l'exception d'une tâche blanche au sommet de son crâne, son bec était surmonté d'une bosse et il me sembla qu'il me fixait d'un air mauvais.

L'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte droite tripla de taille à l'instant même où je la pris dans mes mains, et je fronçai les sourcils en lisant le nom du destinataire.

_Miss Adler._

_Poudlard._

La seule personne à même d'utiliser ce nom-ci était Crystal, et je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas pris ce risque. Le disque de cire qui scellait l'enveloppe me donna finalement la réponse.

Deux balais croisés, un corbeau aux ailes déployées et le nom de l'école : _Institut pour Sorcières de Salem._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que c'est le dossier scolaire de ma mère, soufflai-je.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'ouvrir au milieu de la table des Serpentards et je ne pus que retracer le blason de l'école de Salem du bout de doigts, remerciant en silence la professeure que j'avais rencontré pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce jour-là, j'avais complètement oublié sa promesse de me faire parvenir le dossier scolaire de ma mère.

J'eus l'impression que Pansy, Millie et Draco prenaient tout leur temps et plus encore pour terminer leurs assiettes, puis pour rejoindre les quartiers de Serpentards. Si nous n'avions pas été le jour de Noël, je les aurais sans doute abandonnés depuis longtemps pour trouver un coin tranquille et me plonger dans ces nouvelles informations sur ma mère.

Par miracle, je réussis à me réfugier dans mon dortoir dès que nous fûmes dans la salle commune. Je me jetai sur le lit et je rabattis les rideaux, en laissant un seul entrouvert, pour lire la lettre de Christopher et lui répondre loin de l'agitation qui frémissait dans la salle commune.

'_Ely,_

_Avant toute chose, Joyeux Noël !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien (mieux, du reste) à Poudlard et que tu t'es remise de ton altercation avec Mesyats. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné __qu'elle ait sauté sur la première occasion pour te menacer – elle est réputée pour être impulsive – et, le côté positif, c'est que tu sais désormais à quoi t'en tenir !__ Dans tous les cas, je suis content d'apprendre que __tu as un ange-gardien français et que__ Serpentard a __décidé de __veille__r__ sur toi, même si j'imagine que tu dois être particulièrement irritée par la situation. _

_Cela étant__, tu trouveras les résultats de nos recherches intensives, à Anton et moi, concernant les vilains petits secrets de tes « cousins » ici. Je ne suis pas certain que tout soit exact, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?_

_As-tu eu des nouvelles de la part de Lady Malefoy depuis ma dernière lettre ? Je suis certain que cela ne tardera pas si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'autres choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

_De mon côté, pas grand-chose de plus. Mon peloton a terminé troisième lors du dernier tournoi, ce qui est tout à fait honorable – Bjorn est décidé à ce que nous restions sur le podium cette année – et la __fête de l'Hiver__ était encore plus mémorable que l'année dernière. Je crois que le directeur a voulu compenser le fait que nous étions privé du spectacle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On a eu le droit à un véritable spectacle avec des cracheurs de feu, un ballet de Palominos et un feu d'artifice. Il y avait même un bal pour clôturer la soirée pour ceux de quatrième année et plus._

_Je serais donc chez Anton pour les vacances. Sa famille est souvent invitée pour des fêtes, aussi vais-je en profiter pour laisser traîner une oreille pour toi, et il m'a promis de me faire visiter Saint-Pétersbourg._

_Je regrette toutefois que nous nous retrouvions pas cette année – j'imagine que tu serais restée à Poudlard, bal ou non –. Je garde de très bons souvenirs des dernières vacances de Noël._

_Bon courage pour le bal. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par Nott, et préfère le silence à une réponse nébuleuse qu'il saura peut-être interpréter d'une façon qui pourrait te nuire. Si jamais il se montre insupportable, je te rappelle que Monsieur Bogdanow t'a appris où frapper pour faire mal._

_Passe le bonjour à Crystal de ma part à l'occasion._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Chris._

Tandis que je trempais ma plume dans ma bouteille d'encre pour commencer ma réponse, je réalisai que je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui écrire, surtout que je lui avais envoyé un mot quelques jours plus tôt pour qu'il reçoive mon cadeau de Noël – un coffret de livres policiers moldus obtenus via Crystal et une plume d'oie – à temps. Je me résignai à attendre quelques jours – le Bal, ma prochaine séance avec le professeur McGonagall, peut-être des nouvelles concernant ma famille moldue de la part de Crystal – et j'ouvris l'enveloppe de Salem.

Il contenait bien une pochette brune, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin.

_Je ne vous ai pas oublié, Miss Adler. Le dossier de votre mère a été plus difficile à retrouver que ce que je pensais._

_Joyeux Noël._

_L. Carjaval._

Mon souffle se bloqua dans mes poumons dès la première page surmontée par l'emblème du MACUSA – un aigle dont le corps n'était rien d'autre que le drapeau des États-Unis – et de la mention « certificat de parentage : Judith Sarah Adler ».

Ainsi, _Judy _n'était qu'un surnom. Ma main droite trouva le médaillon de Draco et je retraçai le dessin gravé dessus du bout des doigts.

_Judith Sarah Adler._

Ce n'était presque rien – dans le grand ordre des choses, c'était un détail ridicule – mais après avoir connu le nom complet de Bellatrix – _Irma _– Lestrange – née Black – pendant toutes ces années, découvrir celui de ma mère avait quelque chose de profondément réconfortant.

J'étais la fille de _Sirius Orion Black _et_ Judith Sarah Adler_.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je me lovai un peu plus confortablement dans mon lit, adressant une prière silencieuse à l'attention des grands sorciers de l'histoire pour que Deloris et Pansy me laissent profiter de ce moment.

Ma mère était née un certain 23 janvier 1960 à Seattle. Ma grand-mère s'appelait Delilah Sarah White, née le 25 mai 1933 à Ellensburg.

Décédée le 18 septembre 1967 à Yakima.

Je fronçai les sourcils à la mention suivante.

_Statut : Cracmol._

Il me fallut un moment pour digérer la nouveauté, la réalité reprenant le dessus à la façon d'une claque cinglante. J'ignorais vraiment tout un pan de mon histoire et cela ne s'arrêtait pas au nom complet de ma mère.

Mes yeux devinrent brûlants et je m'obligeai à prendre de profondes inspirations pour calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Douce Circée, si Narcissa ne signait pas ce maudit contrat…

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai d'un geste rageur.

Si elle ne signait pas, j'allais faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

La deuxième partie du document concernait mon grand-père, Grant Adler, né le 5 juin 1935 à Seattle.

_Statut : Moldu._

Cela, au moins, était cohérent avec ce que je savais déjà – ou croyais savoir – sur la famille de ma mère.

La page suivante était le permis de baguette magique de ma mère, mentionnant le descriptif de sa baguette magique – bois de tremble, crin de licorne, vingt-sept centimètres, souple –, précisant que le permis était uniquement valable pour l'étude de la magie, dans la limite de l'école Salem.

De ce que je savais, c'était un détail que ma mère avait ignoré.

Venaient ensuite quatre relevés de notes – constituées de lettres dont j'ignorais la signification – et d'un avis pour le passage dans l'année supérieure positif à chaque fois. En regardant de plus près les différentes matières, j'appris que les élèves de Salem étudiaient les envoûtements et les duels dès la première année, ainsi que l'Alchimie à partir de la troisième année.

Le suivant était barré en diagonale et la mention « élève renvoyée le 5 octobre 1976 » me tira une grimace. En tournant la page, j'espérai découvrir plus de détails – quand bien même la raison avait certainement à voir avec les trafics de mon grand-père – mais il n'y avait qu'un papier à l'allure officielle – à nouveau le blason du MACUSA – attestant de retrait à ma mère de son permis de baguette pour non-respect du principe de secret magique, ayant donné lieu à la destruction de l'artefact.

Le dossier s'arrêtait là, un maigre résumé de cinq années passées dans l'une des écoles les plus mystérieuses de notre monde. J'avais malgré tout réussi à obtenir plus de questions que de réponses en quelques morceaux de parchemins, dont le plus intriguant concernait l'histoire de ma grand-mère. Je me penchai pour récupérer la photo de famille que j'avais caché dans mon coffret à bijoux – protégé par un enchantement plus sûr que mes propres sortilèges – et je ne pus que détailler les cinq personnes figées sur le papier glacé.

Rien ne laissait supposer que la famille de ma grand-mère avait des liens avec le monde magique.

Deux coups à la porte de mon dortoir me tirèrent un soupir et je rassemblai les documents avant d'inviter Pansy – Deloris ne se serait pas donné la peine de frapper – à entrer.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en train de travailler, petite.

\- Je lisais juste mon courrier au calme.

\- Et que raconte Rowle ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le bord de mon lit.

\- Il me souhaite bon courage pour le bal.

\- C'est à croire qu'on va te demander d'affronter un dragon entre deux danses ou te provoquer en duel à un moment donné.

Je plissai les yeux.

\- Tu feras moins la maligne si c'est ce qu'il se passe.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Je vais prendre le risque de me tromper. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle désigna la large enveloppe brune d'un geste du menton.

\- Le dossier scolaire de ma mère.

Son regard se mit à briller et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés se refermèrent dessus, avant qu'elle se ménage une place à ma gauche, le lit juste assez large pour nous contenir toutes les deux.

\- Des choses intéressantes ?

\- Je te laisse la surprise, dis-je, la photo toujours à la main.

Bien entendu, elle ne manqua pas le détail concernant ma grand-mère et elle imagina des explications impossibles qu'elle me murmura à voix basse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rejoindre la Grande Salle à nouveau pour le déjeuner.

Je doutais que ma grand-mère ait, elle aussi, été bannie d'un clan de sorcières parce qu'elle était Cracmol, mais peut-être avait-elle raison quand elle disait que le MACUSA remontait les antécédents de certaines familles sur plusieurs générations, et que ma grand-mère ne serait pas la première à être la petite-fille d'une Cracmol qui aurait refait sa vie dans le monde moldu.

Peut-être même que le MACUSA effaçait la mémoire des Cracmol pour faire bonne mesure.

L'explication n'avait pas besoin d'être sordide.

Je me promis tout de même d'en toucher un mot à Crystal, des fois qu'elle ait la possibilité de se renseigner.

Après un repas composé de dindes et de pudding, je passai une partie de l'après-midi dans la salle commune à enchaîner des batailles explosives avec Millie, Draco et Pansy. Quand Pansy manqua de justesse de perdre ses sourcils, elle déclara qu'il était grand temps que nous montions nous préparer pour le bal.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, petite. Je te promets qu'on va bien s'amuser. Daphnée et Tracey sont chez les Serdaigles. On va avoir le dortoir uniquement pour nous trois, et si on est efficace, on pourra même embêter cette chère Yaxley.

Comme pour approuver les paroles de Pansy, Millie plaça un disque sur le gramophone et la musique des Bizar's Sisters remplaça le silence.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais obligée de reconnaître que Pansy n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand elle prétendait que je passerais une bonne après-midi. En comparaison à toutes ces fois où je lui avais servi de modèle, elle ne se montra pas aussi tyrannique que d'habitude – sans doute parce que la présence de Millie avait tendance à l'adoucir un peu – et elle passa une bonne partie de son temps à prédire les tenues de tous les héritiers du monde Sang-Pur, basant ses pronostics sur les choix de certaines pour les bals.

\- Yaxley ne prendra pas beaucoup de risques mais elle sera sans doute élégante, dit-elle tandis qu'elle s'appliquait sur ma manucure. Elle sait très bien que les couleurs froides flattent son teint, aussi je miserais sur du bleu marine ? Ou peut-être du bleu nuit. Il y avait un modèle dans le dernier sorcier Hebdo dont la ceinture était rehaussée de broderies argentées, c'est tout à faire son genre. Et quelque chose de juste assez court pour faire parler, mais pas trop pour ménager sa réputation. Je parie qu'elle aura une paire de talons ridiculement hauts. Peut-être qu'elle terminera la soirée chez Madame Pomfresh avec une entorse.

Je n'avais fait qu'entre apercevoir la robe de Deloris, mais je savais déjà que Pansy avait vu juste pour la couleur.

\- Voilà pour ça. Je vais te coiffer pendant que Millie se maquille. Après, tu enfileras ta robe, parce que du fond de teint sur du blanc, ça ne pardonne pas.

Je glissai un regard vers Millicent, admirant la façon dont elle maniait les différents pinceaux posés devant elle. Sa peau paraissait plus lisse, son teint était parfait – juste rehaussé par une touche de rouge sur ses joues – et elle s'attaquait désormais à ses yeux. Pour l'avoir déjà vue à l'œuvre, je savais que, lorsqu'elle aurait terminé, son regard brun semblerait plus lumineux et ses yeux plus grands.

Peu de personnes devait se douter qu'il lui fallait presque une heure pour arriver à un tel résultat.

\- Tiens-toi droite, petite, si tu ne veux pas avoir un truc asymétrique sur le crâne.

Ce fut le seul avertissement avant que Pansy me saisisse la tête sans douceur pour la mettre comme elle la voulait. Elle commença par boucler mes cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette, puis les rassembla en plusieurs petits chignons flous qui partaient du sommet de mon crâne et s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus de ma nuque. Je voulus savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire de tous les cheveux qui pendaient devant mes yeux, mais l'expérience m'avait appris qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui parler, à moins de vouloir une épingle à cheveux plantée dans le crâne.

J'eus de toute façon ma réponse une dizaine de minutes plus tard quand elle commença à les tresser avec adresse, avant de la fixer le long de mes chignons. Il s'en suivit une pulvérisation d'une potion dont l'odeur me saisit à la gorge et me fit copieusement tousser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es fragile ! Millie, tu en penses quoi ?

Millicent termina de nouer la ceinture de sa robe avant de s'approcher.

\- Mieux réussi que lorsque tu t'es entraînée sur moi.

\- Tes cheveux sont tellement fins, c'est une horreur.

\- Et je peux voir ou pas du tout ? intervins-je, tournant doucement la tête pour vérifier que tout tenait bien et que Pansy n'avait pas trop serré.

Elle réajusta quelques mèches en faisant la moue.

\- Il y a un miroir dans la salle de bain, ce qui tombe bien puisque tu dois t'habiller. Fais-attention à ne rien abîmer !

J'attrapai la pile de vêtements qui m'attendait sur une chaise et je filai se mettre en sécurité dans la petite salle-de-bain.

Le travail de Pansy était vraiment différent de ce que Narcissa aurait choisi pour une telle occasion. Ma coiffure s'éloignait des modèles classiques – personne ne portait plus d'un chignon, et celui-ci était souvent bas – tout en reprenant certains codes – la tresse, les boucles savamment travaillées – et c'était la provocation voilée qui me plaisait le plus.

Sans surprise, Pansy avait glissé le soutien-gorge blanc qu'elle m'avait offert dans ma pile de vêtement, et je me résignai à l'enfiler. J'eus une grimace en voyant mon reflet : le bout de tissu sur ma poitrine avait l'air ridicule et je n'étais pas bien convaincue qu'il soutenait grand-chose. L'élastique, lui, mordait ma chair et j'allais devoir m'habituer à la sensation d'être serrée à chaque respiration.

Ma robe n'était pas en reste.

Le tissu blanc, décorés de fleurs de lys et brodé de figures géométriques dorées, ne ressemblait plus du tout à la robe que j'avais reçu, deux jours après la lettre de Lucius. A la base, le tissu était d'un bleu très clair, qui rappelait les ciels dégagés en hiver, lorsque le soleil brillait. Les broderies, elles, avaient été argentées.

Puis Nott était venu me trouver avec son plan, Pansy s'en était mêlée, et elle n'avait pas fait dans la subtilité.

Après tout, personne ne choisissait de porter du blanc à la légère.

\- Tu t'es noyée, petite ?

Je soupirai en remontant la fermeture sur mon flanc gauche. Pansy n'avait vraiment aucune patience.

Deux secondes…

Millicent me fit une grimace compatissante en me voyant sortir, avant de me guider jusqu'à une chaise. Sur le lit, elle avait soigneusement aligné les différents produits que Pansy m'avait offert pour Noël.

\- Tu as un peu d'acné, mais sinon, tu as une belle peau, bien hydratée. Ça va me simplifier la tâche.

Je compris très vite que Millicent et moi n'avions pas du tout la même définition de la simplicité. J'arrêtai de compter après le cinquième produit – un pour atténuer mes boutons, un pour m'éviter de briller, un autre pour hydrater la peau, un pour hydrater spécifiquement le contour des yeux et le dernier pour que le maquillage tienne mieux – et je me contentai d'observer sa technique au plus près, de sa façon d'appliquer du fond de teint à son tour de main quand il s'agissait de mettre en valeur un regard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je passais entre les mains expertes de Millicent, et j'avais plus souvent été impressionnée par ce dont elle était capable que par ce que faisait Christina, la maquilleuse attitrée de Narcissa.

A la fin, je me reconnaissais encore dans le miroir, seulement mes yeux semblaient plus bleus et plus grands, il n'y avait plus de trace de mon acné et mon teint était plus lumineux.

\- Pansy, tu en penses quoi ?

Elle ajusta ses boucles d'oreilles avant de me détailler avec attention.

\- Excellent, Millie. On dirait elle, mais en mieux. Fais bien attention à ne rien abîmer avant l'heure.

J'avais encore du temps devant moi, et il ne me restait plus que quelques broutilles à mettre pour finaliser ma tenue… Et je servis donc d'assistante à Millicent et Pansy tandis que l'une se coiffait et que l'autre se maquillait.

A la fin, Pansy donnait l'impression d'avoir au moins deux ans de plus que son âge dans sa robe noire fuseau, ses talons hauts d'un rouge profond, parfaitement accordés à son rouge à lèvre et à sa manucure. Millicent avait, elle, opté pour une robe cache-cœur d'un vert sombre qui flattait parfaitement son teint.

J'étais presque certaine que ni Lady Bulstrode, ni Lady Parkinson aurait approuvé le choix de leur fille.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne fait pas un peu trop ? risqua Millicent après s'être détaillée dans le miroir.

Le regard noir de Pansy semblait la mettre au défi de prononcer un mot de plus, et elle la pointa de son majeur quand elle la vit ouvrir la bouche, une expression farouche sur le visage.

\- Tu es très belle, Millicent, soufflai-je.

Elle était bien différente de la beauté aristocratique de Narcissa Malefoy ou de Loreleil Greengrass, toutes deux grandes, et minces, et blondes. Millicent avait plus de poitrine que toutes les filles de son âge, elle avait un peu de ventre, et des hanches à peine moins larges que ses épaules.

Contrairement à beaucoup de femmes Sang-Purs, elle ne donnait pas l'impression que la moindre chute allait la briser en deux, et je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle était aussi forte à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix avec la maladie de sa mère.

Elle me sourit avec douceur, puis se redressa, le menton haut.

\- Je préfère ça, Bulstrode. Allons leur montrer ce que ça signifie de faire partie des Vingt-Huit Consacrées.

J'enfilai la cape qui complétait ma tenue – blanche, elle aussi, et brodée des mêmes motifs que ma robe – et je dus retenir une grimace quand mes chaussures comprimèrent mes orteils sans pitié.

Pansy m'avait conseillé de les porter depuis que je les avais reçues pour les faire, ce dont je m'étais abstenue, et peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter.

La Salle Commune s'était un peu vidée depuis que nous étions montées – beaucoup étaient sans doute partis rejoindre leur cavalière, tandis que d'autres arriveraient en retard – mais Draco, Vincent et Nott nous attendaient

La robe de mon cousin était en velours noir, un choix audacieux qui ne m'étonnait pas de Narcissa. Pour une fois, ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière – sûrement sur les ordres de Pansy – et il ressemblait moins à Lucius ainsi, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

\- Tu t'es surpassée, Pansy, dit-il en lui tendant son bras. Tu es très belle aussi, Ely'.

Je lui souris avant de me tourner vers Nott. Si mes souvenirs étaient exactes, je l'avais toujours vu vêtu de noir à tous les bals du monde Sang-Pur, ce qui, avec son visage fermé, donnait parfois l'impression qu'il sortait d'un enterrement. Aujourd'hui, sa robe était bleu nuit et, sommet de la fantaisie, il portait un nœud papillon doré.

De toute évidence, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été menacée des pires horreurs si je ne me pliais pas aux idées de Pansy.

Il inclina la tête avant de me tendre son bras à son tour.

\- Quand Parkinson m'a dit qu'elle avait une idée en tête, je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque-là, me souffla-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'elle espère être l'architecte du scandale de l'année.

En partie, du reste. Le fait que je m'étais rendue au bal habillée en blanc avec Théodore Nott ne tarderait pas à arriver aux oreilles des Malefoy et ils allaient avoir du mal à convaincre le monde Sang-Pur qu'aucun contrat de Mariage n'avait été signé près de six mois avant mon quatorzième anniversaire. Avec un peu de chance, Lucius y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de m'imposer ses caprices, et si tout le monde me pensait déjà fiancée, je devrais être relativement tranquille pour les années à venir.

Il y avait sans doute de fortes probabilités qu'Alya Lestrange se retrouve promise à Théodore Nott, mais comme Crystal me l'avait fait remarquer, Alya Lestrange n'existait pas.

Nott, lui, semblait s'être résigné quant à son inéluctable mariage pour assurer la continuité de sa lignée, et je n'étais pas le pire parti à ses yeux.

Je ne savais pas encore si je devais prendre ça comme un compliment ou comme une insulte.

Nous arrivâmes dans le Grand Hall en même temps que Potter et Weasley, chacun accompagné d'une des jumelles Patil – sans que je n'arrive à les différencier –.

Les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang menés par le professeur Karkaroff. Krum était en tête du groupe, accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille habillée d'une élégante robe bleue qui me sembla vaguement familière. Roksana Mesyats et Radimir Lomonosov étaient venus ensemble, et ils portaient tous deux l'uniforme de Gala de Dumstrang, ce qui semblait être le mot d'ordre pour la soirée.

Les français faisaient honneur à la réputation de leur pays. Les tenues semblaient plus élégantes les unes que les autres, certaines inspirées de la mode moldue, et je ne tardais pas à trouver Alexis Delacour, Avelina Odgen pendue à son bras. Il me fit un petit signe de la main, auquel je répondis par un regard assassin qui le fit éclater de rire.

Je n'avais pas manqué de l'agonir de reproches dès le lendemain de mon accrochage avec Mesyats. Il m'avait donné l'impression de retenir difficilement un sourire amusé, puis il m'avait avoué que je lui faisait penser à sa petite-sœur, avant de conclure qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de parler aux préfets de Serpentard si je m'étais montrée raisonnable.

Je le détestai.

A travers la porte ouverte, je vis qu'une partie de la pelouse avait été transformée en une espèce de grotte qu'éclairaient des guirlandes lumineuses formées par des centaines de fées vivantes, assises dans des massifs de roses ou voletant au-dessus de statues qui représentaient le père Noël et ses rennes.

\- Qui est cette fille avec Krum ? me souffla Pansy.

A ma gauche, Nott eut un sourire en coin, qui me fit lever les yeux. Soit il était encore plus physionomiste que Pansy, soit il avait _encore _des informations de première main.

La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall, m'empêchant de lui poser la question.

\- Les champions, par ici s'il vous plaît.

La jumelle Patil qui accompagnait Potter le tira vers McGonagall. Ils rejoignirent Fleur Delacour – éblouissante dans une robe en satin argentée – et Roger Davies – dont le regard était encore plus vide que d'habitude – ainsi que Cedric Deggory et Cho Chang.

\- McGonagall pousse le patriotisme jusqu'à la faute de goût ce soir, se moqua Pansy, plus à l'attention de Millie que de moi.

Ça ne m'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard noir, auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue.

\- Pour votre information, la cavalière de Krum est Hermione Granger, railla Nott tandis que la foule commençait à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Pansy en perdit le contrôle sur sa mâchoire – une occurrence très rare – et Draco sembla à court d'insultes.

Je détaillai Granger en passant près d'elle, surprise qu'elle soit venue pour commencer – pour tout ce que je savais, je l'imaginais plus volontiers passer la soirée à la bibliothèque – et encore plus qu'elle soit la cavalière d'un des champions. Elle était toutefois très élégante ce soir – sa robe bleue mettait son teint brun en valeur et elle s'était même coiffée – et il me sembla que Krum se tenait plus droit à sa gauche.

Les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Gregory avait réussi à se faufiler parmi les premiers à entrer dans la Grande Salle et avait réservé une table suffisamment proche de celles des Champions au centre de la pièce pour que Draco puisse épier Potter, mais assez loin pour qu'il ne se fasse pas forcément remarquer.

Blaise et Daphnée – respectivement accompagnés par Lean McLaggen et Alexandre Rosier – s'installaient quand nous rejoignîmes la table. Daphnée me dévisagea ouvertement tandis que je m'installais, ses yeux faisant de drôles d'aller-retours entre mon visage et celui de Nott, avant de viser ma main gauche.

J'avais failli susciter encore plus de doutes en mettant une bague à mon annulaire, mais si je voulais pouvoir faire l'ingénue quand Lucius m'accuserait d'avoir tout orchestré, il ne fallait pas pousser le vice.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, les champions et leurs partenaires traversèrent la Grande Salle à leur tour sous les applaudissements, avant de s'installer à une table déjà occupée par les juges.

\- Qui aurait cru possible que quelqu'un puisse choisir une robe encore plus extravagante que celle de Dumbledore, me glissa Pansy.

Elle me désigna du menton Ludo Verpey et sa robe violette parsemée de grandes étoiles orangées. Dumbledore s'était pour une fois contenté d'un ensemble argenté et à peine brodé, ce qui était un effort de sobriété rare.

Notre directeur ne tarda pas à faire une démonstration pour nous montrer comment le repas serait servi ce soir et je contemplai mon menu encore plus longtemps que Nott, pour des quenelles de brochets et du gratin dauphinois, espérant que la cuisine française serait un peu plus légère que les plats traditionnels anglais.

Le repas ne fut pas si désagréable que ça, même si j'aurais préféré être au calme dans mon dortoir. Pansy semblait s'être lancée le défi de critiquer le plus de monde possible avant le dessert – ce qu'elle fit avec autant de gouaille que d'habitude – surtout quand il s'agit de Deloris Yaxley ou de mes cousins Lestrange.

Draco était plus intéressé par ce qui se passait à la table des champions qu'autre chose, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Gregory à sa gauche, puisqu'il semblait décidé à goûter à chacun des plats proposé par le menu, ce qui accaparait toute son attention.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne souhaitais pas venir au bal, Alya. Qui a réussi à te faire changer d'avis ?

J'abandonnai l'idée de terminer ma tarte tatin et je relevai les yeux vers Daphnée.

\- Personne. Je croyais avoir le choix de ne pas venir, et on m'a rappelé que ce n'était pas le cas.

Daphnée glissa un regard vers Nott, qui resta parfaitement stoïque, même s'il me sembla qu'il était occupé à détailler la table des professeurs avec attention.

\- Elle a mordu à l'hameçon encore mieux que ce que je pensais, me souffla Pansy. Tu recevras une menace de mort de la part de Lucius Malefoy dans les deux jours.

\- J'enverrais mon galant le provoquer en duel.

Avec un peu de chance, Nott réussirait à l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste, ce qui serait une belle leçon d'humilité pour Lucius.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de dîner, Dumbledore se leva et nous demanda d'en faire autant. Puis, répondant à un geste de sa main, les tables allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'aligner le long des murs, dégageant un vaste espace au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore fit alors apparaître contre le mur de droite une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposés une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses.

Tandis que les lanternes s'éteignaient une à une, les Bizarr' Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène, accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux très longs et étaient vêtues de robes noires qui avaient été savamment déchirées en divers endroits. Les champions et leur partenaires rejoignirent le centre de la piste de danse, même si Potter ne semblait pas du tout à son aise.

Je devais reconnaître que Nott était un bon danseur – meilleur que Draco, du reste – et il nous fit tournoyer au milieu des autres couples sans jamais en heurter, et sans jamais manquer une mesure.

\- Le plan de Parkinson semble avoir très bien fonctionné avec Greengrass, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle ne sera pas la seule. Yaxley risque de me demander des comptes au dortoir.

Deloris était installée trop loin de nous pour que j'ai pu détailler avec attention sa réaction, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'extrapoler.

\- Je continue de penser que Parkinson te fait jouer un jeu dangereux.

J'eus un bref éclat de rire.

\- Inquiet, Nott ?

Il détourna le regard.

\- Je doute que Lucius Malefoy ait beaucoup d'humour.

Je soupirai.

\- A la fin, qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? Je n'ai certainement pas des pronostics aussi précis que les tiens, mais pour ce que j'en sais, je serais promise à un héritier des Vingt-Huit Consacrées avant mon dix-septième anniversaire. Il y a de bonnes chances pour que je tombe sur toi, non ?

Il resta silencieux un long moment, si longtemps que les Bizarr' Sisters entamèrent un nouveau morceau qui contraint Nott à une valse française, plus rapide.

\- Si Lucius Malefoy compte vraiment arranger une possible union entre les Nott et les Lestrange, il ferait bien de se dépêcher, et peut-être Parkinson lui permettra d'accélérer les choses.

Je faillis lui demander ce qui pourrait bien contrecarrer les plans de Lucius, sauf que je compris seule et que je manquai plusieurs pas de suite.

Lucius Malefoy n'était pas mon tuteur, mais il était le mari de Narcissa, ce qui lui donnait un ascendant sur moi, au moins valable aux yeux du monde Sang-Pur.

Tout cela uniquement parce que Rodulphus et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient en prison.

\- Tu penses qu'_Il _va revenir ?

Nott haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es, Lestrange. Tu étais là à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Tu as entendu les rumeurs qui courent dans Poudlard depuis la première année de Potter. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois. Et lors de la première guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une influence certaine sur les unions du monde Sang-Pur.

Cette fois, l'air se raréfia dans mes poumons et mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. Je trébuchai et sans Nott, je serais peut-être tombée à genoux sur la piste de danse.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- J'ai besoin d'air, grognai-je.

\- On avait pas dit trois danses ?

Mon regard noir suffit à le convaincre que je me fichais bien de notre accord pour cette soirée. La pièce tanguait légèrement autour de moi et je sentais des perles de sueur couler le long de mon dos.

Par chance, nous n'étions pas loin des portes de la Grande Salle. La fraîcheur du hall me fit déjà du bien mais je ne réussis à calmer les battements de mon cœur qu'une fois dehors. Le vent gifla mon visage et s'engouffra dans ma cape. Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi, essayant de me concentrer sur l'air qui gonflait mes poumons plutôt que ce qui m'attendait peut-être au tournant.

Comme si la possibilité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne et que Bellatrix s'échappe n'étaient pas suffisantes, je pourrais perdre tout droit de donner mon avis concernant une possible union.

Que celle-ci soit au nom d'Alya Lestrange ne changerait pas grand-chose si elle était célébrée avant que je réussisse à m'échapper de ce bourbier.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans la Grande Salle, Nott, avant que certains s'imaginent des choses.

J'attendis que ses pas s'éloignent et que les seuls bruits soient ceux qui provenaient de la fête pour avancer dans la roseraie qui avait été créée pour la soirée. Les chemins étaient bordés de fleurs qui auraient dû fleurir au printemps et pas en plein hiver. Quelques statues de pierre veillaient au niveau des croisements, leur allure me rappelant celles que j'avais vu en Italie. Je finis par trouver un banc, dissimulé dans une alcôve formée par des massifs plus hauts que les autres.

J'y étais un peu plus à l'abri du vent, mais le fond de l'air y restait glacial. Je ne resterais sans doute pas longtemps, et j'avais bien l'intention de rejoindre le dortoir aussitôt. Le livre que m'avait offert Christopher m'attendait sagement sur ma table de nuit, et j'avais hâte de savoir si les écrits de Majere me seraient plus compréhensibles que lors de ma première année.

Pour ce qui était du reste, j'allais devoir réfléchir à une solution pour éviter le pire, mais j'aurais sans doute besoin d'attendre Crystal pour ça.

J'étais prête à me lever quand quelque chose de froid et d'humide toucha ma main, suivi d'un glapissement que je commençais à bien connaître.

Un énorme chien noir se tenait devant moi, sans que je ne m'explique vraiment comment il avait pu arriver là sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Je me glissai au sol pour pouvoir enfouir mon visage dans sa fourrure épaisse.

\- Joyeux Noël, Papa.

…

**Lundi 26** **Décembre 1994, ****Manoir Malefoy****, ****Angleterre****.**

Les cadeaux étaient arrivés le matin-même, encore emballés et réduits de façon imparfaites, sans doute parce que c'était un sortilège qu'elle se souvenait avoir appris en cinquième année.

En toute honnêteté, elle s'y était attendue, et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait aidé Draco pour la réalisation du médaillon de Maellyn. Si ce n'était pas son cadeau, au moins avait-elle contribué à offrir quelque chose que sa filleule garderait toute sa vie.

C'était une maigre consolation, mais elle devait sans doute apprendre à s'en contenter.

Puisqu'il était évident qu'aucune réconciliation n'était en vue, sans doute encore moins depuis l'intervention de Lucius.

Une bouffée de colère fit accélérer les battements de son cœur et elle porta le verre de vin blanc à ses lèvres pour essayer de l'étouffer un peu.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : que Lucius travaille encore à cette stupide union avec Archibald Nott – alors qu'elle lui avait rappelé cent fois qu'elle ne donnerait jamais son accord –, qu'il ait ordonné à Maellyn de se rendre au bal de Noël avec Théodore – alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore quatorze ans – ou qu'il ait cru qu'aucun de ces deux faits ne parviendraient jamais à ses oreilles.

Maellyn ne lui envoyait peut-être plus de lettre, mais elle savait encore à qui s'adresser pour obtenir des nouvelles.

La dispute avec Lucius qui avait suivi était l'une des plus houleuses dont elle se souvenait, et le repas de Noël avait été encore plus tendu que l'année où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait partagé leur table.

Avec un soupir, elle ressortit la dernière version du contrat magique que lui avait renvoyé son avocate quelques jours plus tôt. D'après elle, elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de mieux et il n'y avait plus le moindre piège caché dans les formulations.

Gloria Ngozi s'engageait à tout mettre en œuvre Grant Adler et Burt White, Narcissa paierait les dépenses que cela entraîneraient, et Maellyn serait la seule interlocutrice.

En échange, elle s'engageait à ne pas dévoiler le secret de Crystal Malhorne et à en faire sa protégée dans le monde Sang-Pur, afin qu'elle puisse y évoluer sans que ses origines ne soient remises en question – ou du reste, le moins possible –.

Elle savait qu'elle devait signer ce contrat si elle voulait avoir une chance de retrouver la famille moldue de Maellyn, et si elle espérait un jour que sa filleule lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

Elle éprouvait pourtant la plus grande difficulté à s'y résoudre, sans qu'elle ne réussisse parfaitement à s'expliquer pourquoi.

Il y avait sans doute le fait que Gloria Ngozi ne lui paraissait pas digne de confiance : elle en savait beaucoup trop sur Maellyn et sur les Malefoy, et elle avait un accès direct à Maellyn grâce à Crystal. Peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle avait espéré être en mesure de retrouver Adler et White seule, ce qui était l'unique façon de racheter son erreur aux yeux de Maellyn.

Elle détestait aussi ce sentiment d'être acculée dans une voie sans issue. Cela ne lui était que rarement arrivé et, à chaque fois, elle avait réussi à retourner la situation en sa faveur, sans l'aide de personne.

Toute cette histoire avait le goût amer de l'échec, peut-être le plus grand de sa vie, et elle en détestait le concept même.

Elle remplit son verre de vin – qu'importe que l'après-midi ait à peine commencé – et elle entreprit de relire le contrat magique avec attention, essayant de se souvenir de ce que son père avait bien pu dire à ce sujet quand elle était petite fille, se promettant de ne pas laisser passer le moindre piège.

Sirius avait beau lui avoir promis mille tourments si elle ne le signait pas, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de nuire à Maellyn sans le savoir.

Une heure plus tard, elle dut se ranger à l'avis de son avocate. Tous les termes qu'elle avait réussi à négocier étaient listés et elle n'avait pas trouvé la moindre tournure suspicieuse. Il n'y avait plus de raison de retarder davantage sa réponse.

Avec un soupir, elle sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Si la météo le permettait, Echo serait à Belfast dès demain matin.

**…**

**Et on conclut l'année 1994 ! Je souhaite de bonnes résolutions à Narcissa !**

**(1) **Ce fut une discussion très intéressante, cousine. Salut. [selon GoogleTrad]

**J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hâte d'avoir votre retour sur :**

**\- ******L******es retrouvailles – un peu glaciale****s**** – entre Sirius et sa petite cousine préférée **(chose promise, chose due).

**\- Maellyn, victime d'une cour assidue, qui va se terminer par un meurtre pour l'exemple **(c'est, après tout, la fille de Judy Adler).

**\- Lucius, qui se permet de négocier des petites faveur sur le dos de sa nièce **(dont il aime se souvenir de son existence uniquement quand cela l'arrange).

**\- Roksana Meysats qui dévoile son jeu **(au moins, Maellyn sait à quoi s'en tenir).

**\- Noël à Poudlard **(les cadeaux de Draco, Pansy et Sirius. Et la surprise américaine).

**\- Le petit moment de sororité dans le dortoir de Serpentard **(qui est peut-être mon passage préféré).

**\- Le plan de Nott **(et la touche de Pansy toute en #subtilité).

**\- ****Narcissa, qui s'incline enfin **(dans la douleur).

**J'oublie sans doute beaucoup de choses ****(encore)****. ****Mes chapitres deviennent trop longs pour que je fasse une liste détaillée.**

En attendant la suite, je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté du UA **complet** de cette histoire : **There will be time.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous, ****portez votre masque, lavez-vous les mains et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

**See you all in 2021!**

**Orlane.**

_Mis à jour le samedi __19__/___1____2___/2020_


End file.
